A Busy Life
by RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, twenty five year old CEO of Uchiha Corps is a vicious businessman, groomed for the business world since he could read. He refused to be second place, or deterred by anyone...that is until a beautiful girl with pink hair and green eyes catches his attention.
1. Thank God It's Friday

**Oiiiii! I'm baaaccck if you guys could not tell with the recent update to The Last Flower. Thanks so much guys and truly it has brighten and humbled me to get such positive feedback after such a long absence. Thanks for your continued support!**

 **Sasuke: Tch.**

 **Got something to say chicken butt?**

 **Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Go to hell.**

 **I'm gonna make you pay for that one. Better yet. I'll do it here. :D**

 **Sasuke: Wait, what?**

 **TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

If there was one thing Sasuke Uchiha, twenty five year old CEO of Uchiha Corps, paid most attention to, it was time. He checked his Platinum Rolex watch, reading the hands and even watching the seconds tick for a little bit almost every ten minutes at least. His father had once said, that was the "way of the successful businessman", a phrase he had come to despise over the years. Watch the clock. Watch the clock. Meeting at two thirty, be prompt and then an appointment at three thirty, get there five minutes early; time was all that surrounded him. He stared at the document blankly on his laptop, not even bothering to comprehend the words he honestly wasn't even reading. He ran a hand through his raven black, spiked as well as banged hair. His onyx eyes,dull and absolutely bored and stoic, closed in annoyance, his dark eyebrows knitted together.

He stood from his glass desk, walking to his large windows overlooking Konoha's downtown metropolis. He could see the sky, a clear blue with not a hint of clouds littering the sky. It was times like this, quiet, two minutes to lunch and bored did he come to appreciate the outside of these office walls that held him in more hours of his days than not. It was a main reason that on his downtimes, which was usually on late nights, he walked through the city. He walked alone and in silence, one or two fellow late night walkers passing him by every now and then.

It was the only thing he looked forward to every night.

"Mr. Uchiha, it's your lunch break!" A red haired woman burst through the office doors of the said CEO of Uchiha Corps. He twitched, turning towards the woman who didn't even at least bother to knock. One of the most professional companies, a multibillion dollar business his father had created and left to him, and he had to deal with this overwhelming, annoying, sorry excuse of a secretary. She barely worked. Literally, all the time, she just sat there outside his office, relishing in some kind of ultimate sexual high every time she just as much as saw him. She was doing it now. Behind her glasses was a rather nasty and disgusting look of desire and lust. A red blush that matched her hair made its way to her face—that or she just splattered her face with red blush makeup. He had no clue and no type of desire nor cares in the world to find out.

He hated it. He hated her. He hated his life. It all took up too much time.

"Alright, Karin. Thank you. If anyone calls, you know what to do. Please also, stop forgetting to knock on my door before you come in." The wealthy businessman said, sighing and closing his onyx eyes to rub them in irritation. He closed his laptop computer and didn't bother calling a friend to lunch. He truly wasn't in the mood and it wasn't like he had too many friends anyway.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we get lunch together? I worked through lunch already, we might as well." Karin asked, whipping her hair over her shoulder smiling seductively. Sasuke Uchiha glared his onyx eyes hardening with steel. How many times he had corrected her on what she called him was countless and now, whenever she slipped up he glared at her menacingly. He hired her out of a whim and he was deeply regretting and had long since been getting the consequences for the last six months she had been his employee.

"No. Take your lunch when I've returned." He scowled. Usually, that was enough to get her off his back. He could just fire her, but that would mean looking for another secretary, and he truly didn't want to go through that trouble.

As expected, she flinched lightly, smiling anyway like an idiot.

"I just remembered, I'm supposed to cover you. Forgive me, Mr. Uchiha." She said bowing. Sasuke rolled his eyes. So she wasn't a complete idiot. He closed them, running a hand through his black hair, his framing bangs falling back into place and his unmanageable spiky raven black hair in the back remained as it was ever since he was born. Oddly styled—though it worked for him, an old friend of his used to refer to his hair as a "chicken butt", much to his utter annoyance, even if the hair would mat down to his skin if wet.

He shook his head, refusing to waist any more time nor breath on her, and walked out of his office and towards the elevator. Sasuke Uchiha was a young man, aged twenty five and turning twenty six next month. He was a silent, stern man, completely and entirely about business as he had been taught by his father.

Hearing the ding of the elevator he walked through the open silver doors and pushed the L button for the Lobby. From the one hundred and sixth floor all the way down to the lobby. He was glad it took only about five minutes without interruption. He sighed, hearing it slow at the sixty eighth floor meaning only one thing. He groaned. Working was already stressful enough...

And now...

"HEYYYY TEME! Long time no see big man on the one hundred and twenty-sixth floor!" A blond haired man screamed, grinning and fixing his tie to be a bit looser. Sasuke raised an ebony black eyebrow. How anymore unprofessional could this guy get.

"Naruto...shut up." Sasuke said calmly, glaring at him with irritation. The said man laughed, his whiskered face grinning from ear to ear, shining blue ocean orbs closing with utter and childlike delight.

"Oh come on we barely hang. Let's go for drinks this Saturday. Huh? What do you say? Just you, me and a couple of the fellas." Naruto grinned, his blue eyes staring hopefully at his best friend. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know. I'll have to see. There's still so much work to do and this time of the year is important. I can't slack." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto frowned.

"Damn it Sasuke-Teme, ever since your brother was disowned and your father gave the company to you, you've been like shut off. Bro, it's been almost five years. You barely even do anything other than work. It's consuming you. Me and the guys talk about how it's killing you." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's statement.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just taking care of priorities, unlike you." Sasuke said staring at him dully. Naruto chuckled shaking his head. He sighed.

"Well, I tried...maybe someone ought to just come into your life and change your entire mentality." Naruto said laughing, as the elevator stopped on the sixth floor. He stepped to get off waving at Sasuke.

"Seriously, think about that drink. One day of work out of five years of if isn't going to make the company burn into ashes and rubble. Don't listen to your father anymore, you're a grown man." Naruto said. Sasuke glared.

"Fuck off." He grumbled as the elevators closed and the last thing he saw was Naruto's chuckling grin. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head, and walking out into the lobby after a moment in the elevator again. He gave a curt greeting with the lobbyist, and walked out the large black building. He sighed, fixing his tie lightly to be a bit tighter and checked his watch. He had fifty two minutes left for his lunch break. He sighed. He didn't want much.

Sasuke began walking down the street, sighing and rolling his neck. He could really go for a coffee in all honesty. With that he shrugged, bringing out his phone and checking his schedules. He glared lightly, frustrated in slight irritation. Meetings, meetings, meetings, more meetings, another meeting, and then dinner with another company owner and then he could go home. He rolled his eyes. Sasuke didn't understand why he even bothered checking. It was the same thing everyday anyway.

He opened the door into his usual coffee shop, opening the door and figuring he would see the same old waitresses that continued to swoon over him and get his order wrong. He shook his head, and walked over to the counter, only to see no one here. He looked around the place was pretty busy.

Then a flash a pink passed by him. He raised an eyebrow. Did he see that right? He looked, seeing a girl with the uniform of the place on. Seeing her, she had pink hair, a curvaceous body that would make any man stop and stare. He raised an eyebrow. He had never seen her before. She turned, walking around the counter and towards him. His eyes widened.

She was beautiful.

She met his eyes with doe like emerald green orbs that captured him in an iron grip. He found himself staring, as she smiled at him pleasantly, a beautiful smile to make your heart flutter.

"Good Afternoon, sir! Welcome to Café Blanché. My name is Sakura, what can I get for you today?" She asked kindly. He shook his head, trying to stop himself. He couldn't be attracted to anyone. He had too much work to do. He sighed looking at her.

"I'll just take a large coffee; black, two sugars." He ordered. She wrote it down on her pad and nodded, turning and walking over to the coffee machines. His onyx eyes could not stay off her. She began humming and it was music to his ears despite the noise in the restaurant. She capped the coffee cup, smiling gently at him, and brought him the large cup.

"Here you go, that'll be just two dollars please, sir." She said. He grabbed the cup, nodding and sipping rigidly as he paid. What was wrong with him?

The coffee was amazing so what was wrong with him?

The doors to the restaurant slammed open, startling the beautiful young woman in front of him, and even Sasuke himself. He turned glaring. He heard Sakura gasp and murmur a quiet cuss word, and groan. That meant trouble and Sasuke didn't like unexpected trouble. It wasted too much time out of his day.

"Excuse me, sir. Please excuse the intrusion." She suddenly said to him, rushing around the counter and towards the man who had just barged into the cafe.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't be here. This is the fourth time this week." She said kindly. The man, who reeked of alcohol looked at her, and grinned lustfully.

"Finally, I found you Pinky!" He grinned, grabbing her by the waist and cupping her rear.

"HEY!" She screamed, pushing him. But she didn't have to do anything. The man was sent to the floor, and in front of her was standing the guy from the counter. Her eyes widened, as she stared at his beyond angry dark eyes, and his handsome facial features. Sakura turned seeing her manager come out, glaring at the stupid drunkard.

"Was that asshole bothering you again?" A blond haired girl with a high pony tail asked. Sakura looked to her best friend Ino, and nodded.

"Yeah...but thanks to him..." Sakura started looking to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the drunk, still beyond pissed off. That asshole. That drunk asshole had touched her. He seriously touched her. Groped her.

He had some time before that next meeting. Forty two minutes to be exact.

The door bell of the entrance rang again, this time, Sasuke looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! I WANT YOUR RAMEN!" He screamed, walking in blindly into the café that had grown silent with watching the scene despite the amount of people in the room. He stopped, clumsily kicking into the guy flat on his ass. Naruto looked down, instantly glaring.

"EEHHH! YOU AGAIN?" He screamed. The guys eyes widened in instant recognition.

"I-I-IT'S YOU!" He yelled back, stumbling backwards in sudden fear, only to bump into Sasuke's legs who glared at him in putrid disgust more than anything. The look forced the man to crawl back the other way without thinking and smash his face into Naruto's ankles in his frantic panic, though the blond business man did not budge an inch. The blonde's blue eyes seemed to put two and two together and instantly, he glared dangerously.

"Oi…" He said between gritted teeth, suddenly grinning and cracking his fingers with each hand.

"Were you bothering Sakura-Chan again?" He questioned instantly. The man stammered, fear in his eyes shaking his head and already making a million excuses in mashed sentences that didn't make sense. Sakura suddenly put her hand up to her face as if about to faint, green eyes closing and pink eyebrows quivering upwards with mixed irritation and melancholy.

"Oh Kami-Sama, save me…" She murmured in both irritation and desperation, Sasuke watching the entire motion. He raised an eyebrow. Business ethics included reading the body motions and damn near reading the minds of people; of anyone you met. To be able to read someone meant you knew what they were going to say and do before hand, making forth a way to plan ahead on meetings to open and close deals, be persuasive and the whatnots of the business world that Sasuke had for five years managed to do like clockwork. It was a skill that lead to his company being the leading business out of sixty other countries, only falling behind a few older companies that had the jump on his only sixty year running business.

Her body spoke of someone who was both used to this and tired of this. She was sick of this job, tired of the asshole in front of her and in the simplest terms, simply not paid well enough to deal with this shit.

Naruto took the guy buy his collar, dragging him outside and throwing him into the street. Despite the city noise the area grew quite as Naruto yelled a loud "Go to hell asshole!" and stepped back inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion everybody! That guy's a jackass! Anyway, SAKURA-CHAN I WANT YOUR RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out obliviously. Sakura sighed.

"I'm so fired." She whimpered. Sasuke heard it loud and clear, onyx eyes moving over her for closer observation and evaluation. He wasn't sure what was up with the pink hair, it was certainly not company appropriate, but then again, if he had it his way, everyone's hair would be black and clean. Well at least it was short, hanging just above her shoulders. Maybe it was simply a way to express just the bright girl that she was? The way she had approached him initially and its excellence was a quality that told him this. She looked him in the eye, knowing she knew nothing about him, smiled and introduced herself with professionalism and perfect conduct. For a waitress, her body language had been perfect at the time, as she was friendly and encouraging. She wore a white button down shirt, a black vest over it and a black waist apron as was common with waitresses. Black slacks and clean black flats for work, it all showed she was a conservative and detailed oriented woman that could follow company policy and regulations.

"Neh? If your boss fires you Sakura-Chan I'll—" Naruto had started but was cut off.

"Quit."

It was a single uttered word, said by none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Sakura looked at him, eyes wide.

"I-I…" She looked down. "I really need this job sir…" She murmured. Naruto's eyes widened in understanding, lowering in reserved anger. Sasuke raised an ebony eyebrow, before closing his eyes and grunting in annoyance that she wasn't listening to his command.

"Hn. Quit your job. You are now officially hired at Uchiha Corporations." He said, making everyone in the café gasp and whisper. Sakura's own eyes widened and Naruto grinned, Ino screaming a huge what in insanity. Sasuke scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee and handing her a card he had pulled out his pocked with ease. She took it, astounded, shocked and in disbelief all at the same time and when she looked at the name at the card, the woman damn near froze in place, completely paralyzed in a statue from her last position.

"I will expect you tomorrow at five o'clock am sharp in front of the doors of the Uchiha Corps main building located between Katana and Shuriken Street." He said walking out.

"If your boss does not give you your last pay right now, you have him speak to me. He will be faced with the legalities of the Uchiha Corporation." He said, the door opening and closing behind him as he walked out. Naruto laughed, rushing out to chase Sasuke, leaving Sakura there frozen in place as Ino grabbed her best friend and walked her to the back room.

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Hey! Who is he? He was so hot! What's the card say?!" She yelled in a whine. Sakura looked down at the name again.

"I-Ino…" She murmured. Green eyes meeting the blues of her best friend's.

"D-Does that…say Sasuke Uchiha…CEO of…Uchiha Crops…?" The poor girl asked in complete and utter shock handing the card to her best friend. After inspecting it, Ino's blue eyes widened, jaw dropping to the floor.

"S-Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Th-This fucking card…says Sasuke Uchiha…CEO of Uchiha Corps." Ino whispered, looking into her friend's green eyes with the same shared look. In unison, they murmured two words.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

Down the block Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm.

"Hey Teme! Thanks for offering Sakura-Chan a job!" He said grinning. Sasuke glared, scoffing.

"You know her well?" The onyx eyed man questioned, watching as Naruto nodded up and down. The blond had always been an open book, speaking nothing and showing nothing but the truth at all times.

"Sakura-Chan has been a good friend of mine for years. She's in the Konoha College of Excellence. She's a very hard worker." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He went to that college. He was sure he would've noticed such an oddity. Was she younger than he had anticipated?

"I want a resume on my desk by two o'clock. Tell her to e-mail you a resume and you send it straight to me." Sasuke commanded, his voice monotone.

"What position are you hiring her for anyway?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke scoffed as if it wasn't obvious.

"Secretary to Chief Executive Officer." Sasuke responded simply. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow.

" _Your_ Secretary?"

"Yes."

"Huh. You like her don't you." Naruto said, damn near knowingly, his characteristic grin widening when he received a glare from a frozen and taken aback Uchiha.

"I do not like her." Sasuke growled, closing his eyes in recomposing embalm and continued his proud stride.

"HAHA! YOU DO! YOU DO LIKE HER!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke begin to stalk faster. His onyx eyes opened, glaring at Naruto even worse than before. Naruto's blue eyes simply closed in childlike and simple delight.

"I. Do. _Not_." Sasuke seethed between gritted teeth.

"You know, the fact that you're just getting angrier is speaking for itself." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke at this point wished he was in an alternate reality, where he could breathe fire and burn the bastard of a friend for his discrepancies. How dare he accuse such a thing of him, an Uchiha nonetheless? Sasuke had too much work to do, to worry about romantics. There was always work and work came first above all else. It always had in his family and he was not going to stall their progressing and achieved success.

"Also, I've never seen you more pissed off at a guy you barely knew ever since you had that episode three years ago when someone had pushed you. What'd he do? Bother Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned both in curiosity and knowing. Sasuke scoffed, already dismissing that evidence but Naruto knew more than he let on. A lot of people considered him a moron and for the most part it was somewhat true, but he had his moments of absolute genius and right now, with Sasuke the man who could never hide anything from him ever since they met at the ripe age of seven years old, he knew what was going on in the Uchiha's head. He knew the drunken man that had spiraled into the café from a few unpleasant meetings at the bar, two of which he bothered Sakura all night. He already knew upon seeing him on the ground, a bruise forming on his face, Sakura's disgusted and worried look, Ino's shocked and dropped jaw and Sasuke glaring down at him with that look of rage it all equated to one thing.

The guy went a little too far with Sakura and Sasuke really, _really_ didn't like it.

Just at the mention of it the anger was returning. Naruto knew he was watching whatever had happened damn near repetitively and it was only making him even more infuriated. Sasuke's jaw was tightening, his shoulders more rigid and his walk was starting to veer from calm and collected business man to a pissed off, stalking hunter, looking for something to kill.

Further proving his point.

"I don't have time for such affairs Naruto. I simply see potential where I see it." Sasuke proclaimed as the two finally stepped into the building lobby and into the elevator.

"Yeah, sure and then you offer them jobs that they haven't applied for or never even thought of applying to." Naruto smirked haughtily as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I gave her an alternative to work with one of the world's leading companies of the century." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah and she didn't even have to turn in an application or get interviewed for it." Naruto grinned as they were back in the sixty-eighth floor. The blond stepped out. He held on to the doors before leaving fully.

"Just try not to be…well, you. I think Sakura-Chan would like you if you weren't such an asshole." Naruto said. Sasuke glared.

"I should fire you." Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, yeah but you won't! Later, Teme!" He grinned, the elevator doors shutting behind him and leaving Sasuke to scoff and grudge all the way to the one hundred and twenty-sixth floor.

Later in the afternoon, just as he had affirmed, the e-mail he had waited for all afternoon has popped up in his inbox. Sasuke switched his current task of emailing some poor, lazy executive a no to his partnership and opened the girls resume with haste. You can tell a lot from a person's resume and mannerisms. A woman as professional and rather enlightening as her had to have other aspiring qualities. As he read over the document, he already formed a profile for her in his mind.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Address: 290 Konoha St. (A half hour from his home and the main building.)

Objective: To become a Medical Doctor of Medicinal Practice. (Explained why she was still in college. Probably going for her Masters or Fellowship.)  
Skills: Computer literate, communicative, productive, Word, Excel, Powerpoint, Sciences, artist? Medical knowledge of human anatomy? (A scientific and logical woman with many traits and talents, well-rounded and smart.)  
Education: Presently studying at Konoha College of Excellence for Bachelor of Science in Biology.

Sasuke stared at the file on his computer, eyes reading it over and over five times in two minutes, before looking away from the screen and out his large office windows. He grunted. Of course his instincts had not proved him wrong. Suddenly a ding sound came from the computer and Sasuke looked over to see a new email from Naruto. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, however for some reason, he chose to open up the untitled e-mail.

 ** _From: UzumakiN1010_**

 ** _To: UchihaS0723_**

 _Hey, Teme about those drinks this weekend, Sakura-Chan will be there too! Better haul ass on whether or not you're coming else she takes someone_ _else_ _home! Talk to ya, later!_

 _DATTEBAYO!_

 _Uzumaki Naruto  
CEO of Uchiha Corps Delegates Division  
Telephone: 555-723-1010  
Office: 800-328-1996 _

Sasuke glared at the e-mail with an infuriated rage, that maybe somewhere else in the universe, his eyes changed color and his laptop would have spontaneously combusted into flames.

"Why have I not fired that fucking moron?" Sasuke growled between gritted teeth, rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose before his eyes reread a couple of words in the email.

 _Sakura-Chan will be there too!_

 _Better haul ass on whether or not you're coming else she takes someone else home._

Sasuke scoffed. So what if she was going to be there? Like it mattered. If he wanted to go out for drinks during the weekend he would and if he wanted to stay at home and work once again all through the night in his lonesome home, then he would do so. Sasuke looked down at the email again.

 _Sakura-Chan will be there_

Sasuke stared at the line for a moment, before closing his eyes and closing his laptop.

Maybe he could use a drink or two. Maybe.

His door swung open and there stood Karin, once again upon seeing him taking absolute pleasure in whatever fiftieth orgasm she was having for the day.

"Mr. Uchiha-kun! Your two-thirty appointment is here!" She chimed, beaming at him a façade of a smile. Sasuke glared at her. Uchiha-kun? Did she make that up just now?

"Send them in and Karin…" Sasuke started. She looked at him longingly and excitedly.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke glared, a vein in his brain had to have burst somewhere with the exasperation she caused him.

Thank the heavens it could finally be over.

"You're fired."

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to the building, at four fifty am, truly not expecting to step out the car and in front of the brightly lit doors of his company to see Sakura there. She was reading a folded page to this morning's paper, a coffee in hand as her eyes skimmed down the lines. Sasuke took the time to survey her appearance. She wore a black blazer, beneath it a nice crimson red blouse, neatly tucked into her black office skirt. He walked up to her after having scanned her and didn't say a word until she had noticed him with a shocked glance. She obviously did not see him pass.

"G-Good Morning Mr. Sasu—er…Mr. Uchi—er Sasuke-sa—"

"Sasuke." He cut off her attempts at being formal.

"Eh…Sasuke…kun…?" She questioned and hearing the suffix from her lips sent him through the loops. He paused, an ebony eyebrow raising at her causing her to flush in embarrassment.

"A-Ah, S-Sasuke-sa—"

"It's fine. Just call me how you wish." He dismissed with an equally unbothered wave of his hand, prompting her to follow him as he walked into the doors after swiping his ID card. Opening the door she walked in behind him, following his step and watching him with questioning green orbs. All the while Sasuke watched her. She walked with shoulders back, showing confidence hair swaying in the wind of her step. Though in her was the eye of curiosity, such a look standard with novices in the world of business. The same look he had seen on countless young men and women, nearly sixty-five percent of which did not last more than two weeks in such a demanding occupation and Sasuke demanded nothing but the best from his employees.

"You will start by planning today's schedule. A half hour should be scheduled for each meeting and fifteen minutes between each meeting. Take all calls and their content, fax documents and be sure my agendas and contacts are organized and well." He stated simply. As they got into the elevator he remained in complete stoicism, a statue though words suddenly popped into his head, Naruto's annoying voice accompanying them.

 _"_ _Just try not to be…well, you. I think Sakura-Chan would like you if you weren't such an asshole."_ Sasuke mentally scoffed. Why was that even on his mind at a time like this? He looked over to Sakura secretly, she was looking around the elegant elevator, eyes wandering from the lights to the marbled floor. Then, he watched as she looked to him. Though she didn't seem to notice him watching her, her eyes traveled all over him, from his shoes to hair, then their eyes met, dazzling emeralds into collected onyx. Her eyes widened, a redness appearing on the olive skin of her cheeks, looking down.

"U-uh, so, Uchiha-sama…what is it exactly I am being hired for? I-I mean, I don't mean to question your gracious offer, but I never filed an application or did the interview process or anything. Well, I-I guess what I'm asking—"

"You want to know why I handed you a job." He ended it for her. She was taking too long to get to the point, though, her rather pleasant voice didn't bother him much unlike when others did it and they blabbered and fumbled all over their sentences and were annoying with their scared and cowering voices. She was nervous obviously, but still calm and well composed. Her voice though a light stutter was gentle and curious and she looked into his eyes when she spoke, a quality he actually favored really. To look someone in the eye spoke boundless words. She was not afraid or cowering and she was willing to question him head on rather than blindly follow into his commands.

Such a character was needed in the world of business, for she was obviously someone who could allow compromise whilst not backing down. His mind switched for a moment however.

Uchiha- _sama_?

While the name was of frequent use by many business partners and business men he had met with, coming from her lips sounded…he believed the word should have been odd, but truly it was going in a complete other direction. Writers and novelists probably would've described it as…alluring. He would've described it as professional though his ears were screaming the used word of whatever author wrote out his joke of a life.

 _Alluring_

 _Enthralling_

 _Tempting._

He paused his mind instantly. Stop. Stop right there. What the hell was wrong with him? Nonetheless, he simply closed his eyes, head lifting back up again in his proud and straight posture.

"I was in need of a new secretary. I found you suitable and considering the little fiasco in Café Blanche, I figured it was an optimal time to hire someone." He explained his voice damn near affirming that his statement was a mattered fact of life.

"I see. I-I hope that whole situation hasn't given you a bad first impression of me, Uchiha-sama. Truly, it was—"

"It was not your first impression. I do not look to hire things around you, I hired you. Your first impression started when you looked me in the eye and asked what my order was." He side glanced at her, watching her eyes widen in astonishment. Those beautiful emeralds shined in wonder and he looked away from their enchanting gaze as the doors to the one hundred twenty-sixth floor opened.

"Also…you make excellent coffee." He commented, Sakura following him. Suddenly he heard a giggle, a gentle, sweet, harmonious chuckle from behind him. He stopped, turning to look at the woman with question as she walked beside him chuckling.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-sama. I don't mean to seem rude."

"What's funny?"

"It's just…I think it's kind of cute…someone who enjoys coffee enough to make it a reason of hiring someone." She chuckled again. Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. _Cute?_

He remained silent, staring at her for just a moment as their eyes met. Her delighted green orbs and gentle smile all beamed with a glorious shine. He stared, absolutely astounded by her, though he would never admit it out loud. His lips parted and he turned.

"Making quality coffee is a good quality to have." He simply murmured, walking her to her desk, just outside his office.

"This here is your desk, your phone. All passwords have been changed to temporary ones so feel free to make them your own when you come to them. Later, you will be given a full tour of Uchiha Corporations and all of its divisions. Afterward I will ask to have you trained on our systems, networking and paperwork." He continued briefing her, walking over to his office door and opening it with his key as she entered behind him with his prompted look.

"This is my office. Have a seat." She did as he said, sitting in a chair across from his desk. Upon the glass desk, a neat golden plaque with the engraved name of the man before her. A laptop in front of him, to the right a phone and to the left what appeared to be a number of files in a neat file holder. No pictures of anything. The office itself seemed rather empty, besides the amazing view of the city which had caught her attention. She stared behind him at the landscape, eyes awed at the cityscape and just beyond, the ocean and it did not go unnoticed. He watched her eyes fill with amazement and his own filled with slight wonder. Did such a landscape he had gotten bored with years ago truly awe her? Did she like the view in his office? It was a bit dreary in the windowless hallway outside his office.

"You seem to like the view." He observed, snapping her out of her trance. She looked down in slight mortification.

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama." She whimpered, eyes lowering. He noted it. She was remembering something, or ashamed of her faltered demeanor.

"I just…never really been so high up before…" She stared down her coffee.

"And well…the sunrise is rather beautiful from here." She pointed. He turned just slightly to see the object of her affections, the sun rising behind him, the sky littered with hues of reddish pink and the still dark sky of five in the morning. He looked back to her, his look for whatever reason flustering her more.

"O-Of course, it is not relevant to our business, s-sir and I—" He stood, turning and looking to the window.

"Would you like that your desk be placed inside my office?" The offer stunned her, eyes widening and thinking he had took offense from her, she stood.

"U-Uchiha-sama, please I-I didn't mean to offend you. I was just saying it's a lovely view a—"

"I took no offense. Just…" He trailed, suddenly at a loss for what he was going to say, much to his own shock. He stared out the window, keeping his back towards her. He turned his head just slightly.

"…you should get used to being in high places. After all, I expect you will be working for me for some time, though it was brought to my attention you wish to become a doctor." Her eyes brightened at the mentioning as he turned and stared.

"I-I do…"

"Very well. I'm sure it's no secret that Uchiha Corporations has some of the finest departments in sciences and leading specialist in all of the country. The department of science is located on the eighty-fourth floor and you are more than obliged to take a look anytime."

"I looked into your science division already and also was given a tour not too long ago during Uchiha Corps' Open Science Day. Truly astonishing it is, I really loved the facility. I had thought about coming to here after I had finished my Doctorate this year." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Doctorate?" She blushed, looking down in humiliation.

"I-I…u-uhm…must have forgotten to update my schooling on my resume. Forgive me."

"How old are you? You don't look over thirty." Sasuke questioned. She blushed again and Sasuke found he kind of liked the color on her cheeks.

"That's because I'm not. I-I'm twenty-three years old." Sasuke's eyes widened down on her. Twenty-three years old and this year she would have a Doctorate? That in itself spoke for everything. Now he comprehended. She truly was brilliance in its own light.

"You are quite educated at such a young age." He said, his voice leaking with amazed astonishment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was recognized for…being gifted I suppose." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You suppose? I would indeed say as well that you are gifted." She looked up at him.

"Ever since I was young I grew up in…Konoha's slums. I didn't really start off with schooling but I just…learned and knew everything." Sasuke stared at the revelation. No wonder she was utterly amazed by the cityscape behind him. The slums offered little other than sunlight and housing if it could be counted as such with its poor conditioning and violence. This woman before him, this sweet, beautiful woman lived through that?

Did he just think sweet and beautiful?

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I see. Impressive. You've certainly done well for yourself getting to the point you are now." Sasuke complimented. She was silent for a moment, looking down and giving a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I certainly appreciate such a gracious comment from you." She smiled. Sasuke looked at her again, opening his mouth to say something before there was a knock on his door. He looked up and Sakura watched as the man she was having a gentle and rather pleasant conversation with, turned into someone else. His eyes, onyx and cold as the stone they imitated a bit had shown her gentleness that he didn't seem to know he possessed in himself, had steeled harder into a cold and stoic stare, the look of someone who had no empathy or sympathy for anything beneath him which those eyes believed everything was beneath them. His neutral lips that had neither smiled nor frowned did the latter, the corners pulling downward. His shoulders had been a bit relaxed before, as not they were rigid, squared and straightened.

"Enter." His voice made Sakura flinch lightly. The velvet smooth voice, though remaining a bit monotone had lost its softness, and was nothing now but a harsh and vicious spit of acid. Sakura stared at him with worrisome eyes, looking behind her when the door opened and there stood a man that made her eyes widen. Her green orbs met with blue ones, as the red haired man in a burgundy colored suit stepped into the office.

"G-Gaara…kun?" She questioned standing. Sasuke froze, his eyes snapping over to her. _Gaara-_ _kun?_ Gaara's eyes widened on her.

"Sakura?" He questioned. Sasuke's eyes snapped to Gaara. They knew each other? How? When? It was infuriating him. Sasuke Uchiha did not like knowing things and he needed to know these things, especially if his secretary was affiliated with a rival business partner as much as Sasuke despised working with the CEO of Sabaku Industries.

"You have business to discuss with me Gaara?" Sasuke spat, gaining the attention of the said man having just entered the room. Gaara's eyes glared back, nonexistent eyebrows furrowing only indicated by the creases in his face. Sakura looked between the two.

"Indeed I do." Gaara responded in kind, his voice dripping with the familiarity of menacing. Sasuke glared, eyes narrowing, his mind oddly enough, having its first priority other than business.

"Sakura...down the hall is a small café, make yourself a coffee. One for me as well." Sasuke spoke and Sakura was shocked. His voice…had calmed when speaking to her. She looked at him, only to see his eyes shift from glaring at Gaara to look at her, his eyes still steeled had gentled on her.

"Please." His voice had lowered, as she stared. For some reason, first meeting Sasuke, he didn't strike her as someone who said please, thank you or even sorry. Sakura smiled nervously nodding. The tension had grown rather thick between the two men and she knew how bad it was to get between two men with tension in the air like this. She had grown up with it.

"Black, two sugars Uchiha-sa—"

"Sasuke." She was interrupted. She paused.

"I told you earlier. You may call me Sasuke." He reminded. She stared again, blinking once, twice and then three times before she gave a gentle and warmed smile. Sakura nodded again.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Black two sugars?" Sasuke looked back to Gaara.

"Yes." With that, Sakura grabbed her empty cup and things, taking her leave.

"You look well, Sakura." Gaara said to her just before she past him.

"You as well Gaara-kun. Please, excuse me." She gave a curt nod in greeting and walked straight out, closing the door behind her and leaving the two men back to their stifling air. Sasuke scoffed, checking his watch. Five twenty five. When had the thirty-five minutes passed from when he and Sakura were outside?

"You forgot our meeting?" Gaara questioned. Sasuke froze. Silence consuming him because the truth of the matter was it was true. He had forgotten he had a meeting so early this morning since Gaara had to fly in from Suna. Sasuke scoffed.

"I did not. Take a seat." Sasuke commanded, walking over to his seat. Gaara did so. The two stared at each other for a moment and Gaara glared.

"You're acting off. Sick or something?" The spiked red head questioned. Sasuke glared between his slits of raven hair.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am not wasting my time answering questions irrelevant to business. So, unless you're ready to get to work, you can step right back out my office." Sasuke scoffed. Gaara glared harshly.

"Tch. Let's get one thing straight. I am always ready to work. However, I do have a couple of questions like how you know Sakura and what she's doing here in your office?" Gaara questioned, causing Sasuke to glare.

"The first one is none of your business and then second one is she is my newly hired secretary." Sasuke answered, opening his laptop and logging in. Gaara frowned, with a knowing glare.

"I've been doing business with you for years and that look you gave her is not one for a ' _newly hired secretary'."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his ebony eyebrows furrowing.

"You've got a meaning for that _Sabaku_?" Sasuke dared the businessman to further elaborate and Gaara had no quarrel about the invitation.

"Your business poker face is good Uchiha. Damn good, that's one thing I'll always give you respectfully. But you let yourself slip with her. I'm no idiot and you know damn well I'll call a bluff when I see it and you're fucking bluffing in saying she's just a secretary you hired. She doesn't even care for the business world. Why would she apply here? To you nonetheless and not sciences or even resources." Gaara scoffed. Sasuke remained silent glaring. There were two gentle knocks at the door, and with Sasuke's command, in entered Sakura, walking in with a coffee.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun." She said, handing him the coffee which he took with slight relief. Just seeing her had eased the tension in his shoulders, the creased lines he had gained from his glaring softened upon her.

"I hope it's as good as yesterdays. I wasn't all too familiar with the machine." Sasuke nodded, taking a sip during her said statement. He put it back down, eyes closing in gratitude.

"It's well done. Start up your office and start calling my meetings to confirm they will be here." Sasuke instructed, taking another sip in appreciation as Sakura gave him a slight bow.

"I'll get on it this instant." She proclaimed, walking out. Sasuke looked over to Gaara.

"Tch. Just a secretary my ass, Uchiha." Gaara spat quietly. Sasuke's jaw tightened, lips turning into an irritated scowl.

"What's your fucking point Gaara? If you have something to say just fucking say it." Sasuke seethed, getting irritated beyond his breaking point. Gaara scoffed.

"Sakura's been through too much. She's been through enough and the last thing that she needs is some dipshit who won't and can't treat her right." Sasuke glared, his hands folding in front of him and clenching tightly as to not reach over and strangle Gaara. This pompous _bastard_. Who was he to walk into his office and make accusations he was absolutely fucking clueless about? Gaara knew _nothing_. Sasuke scoffed, he knew that this could only bring about more anger with each moment Sakura got dragged into things and frankly Sasuke did not like the fact that she was already getting dragged into his affairs.

"Let's get to business already."

* * *

Gaara walked out, Sasuke following suit as the two were exchanging their final stoic words. At the desk sat Sakura, her ear to the phone and her eyes on the computer as she was typing something. Gaara looked over to her, his eyes softening gently as he watched her. Sasuke glared at Gaara, clearing his throat. Sakura's eyes shifted, smiling graciously and nodding.

"Yes, sir. Absolutely. I'll send the fax as soon as possible. Thank you for your time. You have a pleasant day as well." She hung up the phone and stood.

"Sasuke-kun, your next meeting begins in another hour. Should I allow him travel time consideration? After all, it will be rush hour when he is on the road." Sasuke shook his head at her question.

"Anyone who tries to see me and is ten minutes late does not get an audience. I'm too busy and I will not stand for some second rate novice who can't get to a scheduled meeting on time." Sasuke grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee in hand, and in the other, handing Sakura a small stack of papers.

"These are reports from Sabaku Industries. They need to be scanned into our system and then sent downstairs to resources." Sasuke instructed. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Sakura looked over to Gaara giving him a gentle smile.

"It was nice seeing you again Gaara-kun. It's been quite some time." She said, bowing her head just lightly. Gaara side glanced at Sasuke, deciding that he wanted to see the bastard squirm. They had both caused each other headaches and being both rivals and business partners, it wasn't easy. They needed to have their fun and Gaara honestly did like watching the usually composed and cold business face of Uchiha Corporations writhe with agony. The red head walked over to Sakura, an index finger curling under her chin and lifting her head up.

Sasuke was seething already.

"Please Sakura. No formalities. We've known each other too long." Sakura smiled, seemingly reminiscent.

"Yes, very true. However, I would rather maintain as much of a business relationship as possible if you do not mind. I…well…need this." Sakura murmured. Gaara nodded.

"Yes of course. See you Saturday night?" He questioned. Sasuke froze.

Saturday?

 _Let's go for drinks this Saturday._

 _Sakura-Chan will be there too!_

 _Better haul ass on whether or not you're coming else she takes someone_ _else_ _home_

Sasuke's lips turned downward.

"I didn't know you were coming. That's great! See you then!" She smiled brightly. Sasuke's eyes shifted between the two and Gaara was inwardly throwing parties in honor of the Uchiha losing his mind and he was about to do something to watch him squirm beneath him.

It was a simple action, one that did not have a lot of meaning to others. It was done every day by families and friends alike.

Sakura pressed on her cheek that Gaara had just kissed.

"See you Saturday." He confirmed, turning to Sasuke for the look on his face and what he got did not allow him to hide a smirk that instantly plastered on his olive skin. Sasuke stood there wide eyed, glaring at Gaara as though he were a villain to be destroyed. He was livid. He was pissed. Gaara smugly walked.

"I'll take my leave. Glad we could work the matter out." He spoke and Sasuke's eyes followed him with the look of the devil himself, scorned and enraged. ' _Just a secretary my ass.'_ Gaara thought with his amused grin, before he was gone and Sakura cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry for the conduct Sasuke-kun I-I…I don't—"

"Clear my schedule for Saturday, Sakura." He growled out, still facing where Gaara had left. Sakura's eyes turned questioning.

"This Saturday, sir?" She questioned and he grunted in confirmation.

"Hn. I need a drink." He grumbled, walking into his office and slamming the door. Sakura stared, eyes worried with his statement, and confused at the sudden request. Without further question, Sakura shrugged her shoulders, starting to work on her given task.

Day one of working with Uchiha Corporations: the weirdest job she had ever taken. Good thing she didn't sleep much anyway.

"Can't wait for Saturday." She murmured, looking down at the date, her eyes freezing.

Today was Friday?

Sakura grinned. "Thank God, it's Friday."

* * *

 **Sasuke: Y-You...-seething-...y-you...**

 **Yeah, how's that for telling me to go to hell?**

 **Sasuke: -activates sharingan- I hate you.**

 **Well, looks like more misfortunes for Sasuke and his crumbling world! Obviously guys this one will be a multi-shot. :)**

 **Sasuke: -grumbling angrily-**

 **See you guys!**


	2. Saturday Night

**Long time no see guys...hehehehehe...**

 **Sasuke: Tch. You think?**

 **Did you not learn your lesson last time?**

 **Sasuke: -silence-**

 **-smirk- To THE CHAP! THE...long awaited...chap...hehe.**

* * *

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, a glare on his face as water dripped from his tresses and skin from his just finished shower. He scoffed, eyes closing in irritation as the recall of an earlier memory flooded his mind from just the hour prior.

 _"Out Master Sasuke? You? Going out?" The voice of an aged man in his sixties, questioned with disbelief a snowy white eyebrow raising with the same confusion. Behind Sasuke stood the six foot house butler, an elderly man in his late sixties dressed in a neatly pressed tux, grey and white hair short and slicked back. Gentle and calm silvery blue eyes staring at his employer's back as the said man threw chosen clothing onto his bed carelessly._

 _"Naruto invited me. To Temi's." Sasuke stated calmly._

 _"Temi's? That raunchy establishment, sir?" He inquired incredulously. The baffled tone of his voice made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and eyes glare with irritation. With an equal amount of aggravation, he closed the wardrobe with a slam, he started walking towards the bathroom._

 _"Have Mari iron those, Sebastion. I'm leaving soon." He grumbled vengefully, the bathroom door shutting behind him. Blue silvers looked over to the red dress shirt in the bed, black pants and tie. Yet again, a single brow raised, before a tired and hopeless sigh escaped, moreover accompanied with an amused chuckle. He shook his head, folding the clothes into a pile and carrying them._

 _"Interesting…" He murmured quietly, walking out and brazen overlook of the black tie on the floor._

Sasuke's lips turned downward. Was it that much of a shock for a twenty-five year old to just decide he wanted to go out for a change? Maybe he didn't want to just sit at his desk in his study, looking through emails and proposals, billing statements and employee pay stubs. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to go out for a drink and not just a drink alone on his balcony. After five years, he couldn't take a break? Was that really too much to ask?

 _"Sakura-Chan will be there too!"_

No. This had nothing to do with that stupid email. So what if she was going to be there?

It didn't mean anything. They were both adults and if she was someone who wanted a drink to ease his stress, then so be it! He had no control over her outside of his building's doors. He scoffed with affirmation, his ego and pride manifesting into an air of power, even with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking into the bedroom he dressed; black jeans, a red dress shirt and black shoes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Where the hell was his tie?

His eyes rolled. Mari. Of course. Yet another employee he wasn't sure why he kept around, though he did not detest her. She had been around for quite some time, she was just to clutsy for him to tolerate sometimes. You'd think she'd have the mastery of Sebastiian, who was near perfect except the old butler liked to belittle him. Something he had tried to reprimand in his adult years, but the old man only turned into his tutor and scorned him for talking back to his elder. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He walked out into the hallway, filled with doors and artwork. He had long become unfazed by the victorian style grandeur he had become accustomed to. He had long since changed the decor from its former days, but kept the artwork and everything else.

Still, walking down this hallway still filled him with dread. Shifting, he came to the large opening of the hallway, on each side grand white marble steps cascading in a curve from the veranda he stood on. He took the left and a few steps away, entered into the designated room.

"Mari." He called, the woman in the room shrieking in sheer terror. She turned; a hand over her heart.

"Oh! Young Master, forgive me! You gave me a start!" She whined, the short, plump elder sighed, fanning herself with her hand. Sasuke's eyes rolled yet again.

"Where's my tie, Mari?" He inquired. She stopped her actions, a grey eyebrow raising in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, young master?" She questioned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You ironed my clothing Mari. Where is my tie? Sebastian should have brought it with the rest of it." He questioned a bit sternly. This was wasting time he did not have and there was nothing more he hated than wasted time. Mari gaped, looking around frantically and rummaging through a pile of clothing she had just finished laundering and ironing. It was but a moment before she turned around, her brown eyes apologetic, in her hands, one brown tie and one blue.

"I-I'm sorry Young Master, but i-if my memory serves me right, Sebastian only gave me what you are wearing now. I don't remember receiving any tie. But! I do have these for you, just ironed!" She smiled cheerfully, offering him the two ties. He looked down, eyebrow twitching. Sebastian. What was that old butler up to? He sighed in irritation.

"Thank you, Mari. I'll go find Sebastian. Please continue your work." He waved off, walking away. Mari sighed in relief.

"Yes, Young Master! I'm so sorry!" She called out again. The door was already closing behind him, but she could just hear the response;

"Wasn't your fault."

Sasuke looked down at his black diamond rolex, eyebrows furrowing.

"Tch. I'm late." He grumbled, walking to grab a blazer hanging for the coatrack. Sebastian came out almost on cue, just as he reached for the door handle.

"Sebastian, why didn't you give Mari my tie? I laid it out. Where did you put it?" Sasuke pressed, particularly aggravated he was late thanks to this little endeavor. Sebastian gave a calm smile, bowing his head.

"Forgive me, Sir. However I didn't think the tie was most appropriate for an evening at Temi's." He expressed, walking over and grabbing the blazer from Sasuke's hand as well even with his glare of objection. The look did not faze the veteran butler, who had practically raised him from infancy and the boy's father from young adolescence. Truth was, the boy's father was a walk in the park compared to him, but still, it was nothing Sebastian hadn't handled before.

"This is no business meeting, my Lord, Sasuke. This is an outing, one I hope you enjoy." He stated calmly, unbuttoning the first two buttons of Sasuke's shirt, the act earning yet another glare of question from the head of the house.

"Try to relax and cut loose. After the last ten years of hard work to succeed your father, you have earned it." He smiled again, patting the twenty-five year old on the shoulder. Sasuke's onyx eyes lowered, turning and taking his leave without another word. Sebastians silver eyes grew somber, a saddened and gentle smile playing itself on his wrinkled features.

"She must be a truly beautiful woman to get you out there. Again, try to have fun, Young Master." Sebastian mumbled quietly, closing his eyes in genuity. Sasuke paused, eyes widening. Next thing he knew, an image of her flashed into his mind, short pink hair flowing, those emeralds she had for eyes stared at him with temptation and warmth. For some reason he heard her giggle, twirling a strand of hair. He felt a burning on his cheeks, snapping to shoot a glare at Sebastian.

"I-It has nothing to do with her! Naruto invited me and I figured I'd finally go out for once!" He yelled out in aggravation. Sebastian gave a knowing chuckle. Sasuke glared in more defense, turning and stalking off without another word. The butler obviously didn't believe him, not with that smug smile on his old face.

"Yes, of course sir. Have fun. Please be careful whilst driving." Sebastian called out as Sasuke stalked. He grumbled, inaudible obscenities, all the more embarrassed. Sebastian watched as the bright lights of Sasuke's black Lexus LFA flashed on, the engine revved to life. His wrinkled hand ran thorugh his slicked back white locks as Mari pulled up beside him.

"S-Sebastian! You almost got me in trouble with the Young Master! I didn't know he needed a tie!" She whined, stomping her feet while Sebastian chuckled.

"No worries Mari, Besides, I have a funny feeling the Master will be a bit preoccupied for a while to even bother with us. Now come. We still have work to do." He proclaimed, closing the door and locking it, Mari following suit.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the door to the bar. As expected, the first thing he was hit with was a stifling air of cigarette smell and booze. It was a moderately full bar for the Saturday night. The bar was crowded, another group growing around the pool table in the back. Some patrons were sitting and having their drinks at tables, while others screamed at the television displayed above the bar. A sports game Sasuke had no kind of interest in was on. Instantly he grew reluctant.

He didn't see Naruto or Sakura any-

"Hey! Teme, you made it!" Naruto screamed, throwing a arm around Sasuke's shoulder, a drink in his other hand. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, eyes rolling.

-speak of the devil.

Naruto grinned wider, dragging Sasuke over to the bar. The two took their seats at the bar stools.

"What you drinking? First one's on me, you rich bastard! Oi! Temari! Can we get a drink here?" Naruto yelled, and up walked from behind the counter a blond haired woman, her hair tied back into four spiky pigtails. Her eyes were a dark green, more like teal, in color, and she gave a haughty smirk; a woman who had seen most things in life and had developed a cynical and carefree outlook on life. She wore a low hanging crop top, beneath it a laced undershirt that though obscured her revealed skin was not much of a cover for neither her stomach nor her cleavage.

"Scotch straight." At his order, Temari gave a wink.

"Coming up. Who's the friend Naruto?" She asked, beginning to make the drink with the expertise and experience of someone who had been behind the bar for many years.

"One of my best friend's here! But don't mind him Temari! He's nothing but a stick up the ass. Definitely not gonna be giving you any trouble tonight." Naruto laughed out and Temari gave a chuckle when Sasuke shot a glare at him.

"Hey, hey, I'm just a bartender. I don't mind anything so long as we understand three rules. No fighting in the bar, no breaking things in the bar and no harassing in the bar. Otherwise, you get dealt with. We understood?" She explained, looking Sasuke in the eye as she leaned on the counter. Sasuke glared.

"Just here for a drink. I'll be leaving soon." He scoffed, as she handed him his drink. She smirked.

"I like you already." She grinned, her attention caught by a yell from not too far. He sent her a glare. She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What? You taken?" She tilted her head. Sasuke glared again. Naruto was doing his best to stifle his giggles.

"Temari!" A female yell made Sasuke's ear twitch, and his eyes only made it to a side glance before a laughing female slid in between him and Naruto. His eyes widened slightly with the flash of pink and a familiar smile. Temari watched, her own eyes filling with realization. She smirked. She had seen a lot of guys looking at girls like that before. Even more so, withdrawing themselves to play cool like he did just now, shifting to look down at his drink and taking a cool sip. _'Oh, I get it. You're not taken. You're stolen and she doesn't even know it.'_ She thought to herself, looking over to the woman she had known for a long time.

"Let me get another usual." Temari laughed again, grinning.

"Sure thing Sakura! Jack and coke right?" She asked taking the glass from the apparent regular. She nodded.

"Oi, oi, Sakura-Chan, you remember Sasuke-teme here don't ya?" Naruto turned her fully, her jade eyes widening once they came upon the man she just started working for a day prior. Their eyes met and Sakura's eyes lowered.

"A-Ah! S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? I-I mean…I-I…" She flustered.

"Relax Sakura. I'm not your boss here." He calmed her, already knowing what her stumbling was about. She obviously was not expecting him here, and she obviously did not want to give a wrong impression and the two being in a bar was definitely not professional at all. He didn't truly understand why she really cared at all, considering he hired her after having to punch some drunkard in her former place of work. Then again, not a lot of that was her fault directly. Even so, Sasuke was not above understanding that people were people.

Even the way she dressed, he noted with every detail. Though conservative, it was an outfit rather flirtatious and enticing. She wore a tight, red crop top, long sleeved and off shouldered. Black jeans, also skin tight, adorned with a black and red belt, her feet adorned with strappy leather red heels. He noticed a necklace, a jade crystal held by a simple black rope closely hugging her neck in a choker like way.

He closed his eyes, stopping himself from leering any further. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't really checking her out was he?

"Temari, was it?" Sasuke addressed and the blonde bartender placed a sassy hand on her hip.

"The one and only in this bar." She scoffed proudly. Sasuke grunted. The woman, though he was already irritated by it, held her own and she claimed what was hers. He could gather that much from her first impression alone. He respected it and therefore, did not send a glare or look of annoyance in her way.

"Put all of her drinks of my tab. No limit. Allow her to enjoy herself. If you take any of her money at all unless authorized vocally by me, I'll shut down this bar and make it a parking lot. We clear?" Sasuke ordered, taking a large, aloof swig of his drink. Temari smirked haughtily. _'So, I was right huh.'_ Sakura gasped, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, thank you but that's not necessary Sasuke-kun." She smiled, Naruto excusing himself and giving Sakura his seat. He scoffed.

"Temari?" Sasuke questioned with warning, though his look was respectful and Temari saw it. She gave another sassy smirk, dropping her head in a curt nod.

 _'Tch. What a handsome show-off. Fine. I'll make you look good but just this once, rich boy.'_ The thought crossed her mind with slight malice but tendered warmth. Her murky teal eyes shifted to Sakura's healthier viridian green orbs, becoming sarcastically apologetic. The next thought seemed to be sent to Sakura telepathically with just that look. _'It's for your own good.'_

"Fine, but I already checked in her last drink and you better not close me down for that." Sasuke brought back down his cup from yet another swig. He closed his eyes with content.

"I'll be sending you the contract in the morning." He finalized. Sakura blinked with confusion.

"H-Hey! Stop making this decision without my say!" Sakura whined. Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry, Sakura. You heard the man. You don't want me closed do you?" Temari said snarkily, wiping the stand.

"N-No! But-I...w-well, Sasuke-kun, please you don't have to buy my drinks." She fended. Sasuke did not even bother to look her in the eye and only signaled Temari for a refill.

"Nonsense. Think of it as my welcome celebration to the company for you." He dismissed once more. She stared at him with continued surprise, slight awe and confusion all in one. Nonetheless, Temari handed him his drink and he pressed.

"Please. Enjoy yourself." He insisted, lifting his freshly received drink to her as a sign of cheers. She grabbed her drink off the bar slowly, a gentle and still slightly confused but otherwise warm smile making its way to her face. She then gave a grin of acceptance, glowing brilliantly, clinking their glasses together.

"Welcome to Uchiha Corporations." He smirked. She nodded and they both drank. Temari excused herself to serve another thirsty customer with a knowing smirk.

The two sat for hours that seemed to pass. Among five drinks, the two had shared a few laughs—mostly from Sakura at things Sasuke said while he would give quiet chuckles and smirks. Sakura had shared a few stories, even the one explaining the man who had drunkenly stormed into Café Blanche the day they met. Not too far away at the pool table, Naruto watched, smirking. Beside him, walked up Gaara, who smirked as well.

"So, that's what you were talking about, huh?" The redhead questioned, dressed in a casual black button down, and denim jeans. The two watched Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the bar, Naruto smiling gently.

"Look at him. I mean, the guy hasn't given just as much as a real chuckle like that in five years. Yeah maybe a smirk here and there but, nothing like that. Thanks for giving him that extra push by the way. I had a feeling he'd need a bit incentive and what happened the day before I knew it. It was only luck you were in town for a meeting asshole." Naruto said, punching Gaara lightly in the arm. Gaara smirked.

"Don't mention it. Anything to watch the bastard squirm." Gaara grinned, drinking his beer.

"Man, you should've seen his face. I mean, he's defended chicks before and all but, dude! He looked like someone spit in his face!" Naruto laughed, before stopping, a devilish maniacal grin adorning his foxy features; the look of a man who just had a million light bulbs of all shapes and sizes illuminate simultaneously with devious intentions.

"Let's turn things up a notch, eh?" Naruto nudged Gaara.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! COME PLAY A GAME!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards him, Sakura's grin widening before she grabbed Sasuke's free hand. His eyes widened looking down and the petite hand gently clutching his.

"Sasuke-kun, come on! You want to play some pool?" She asked, standing and still holding his hand. He looked over, seeing a pool table through the crowd of people standing and sitting about. He raised an eyebrow eyeing as well, Gaara beside Naruto. His eyes narrowed, the image of him kissing Sakura's cheek making him infuriated.

Like hell that bastard was going to get a shot at anything tonight.

Sasuke stood, being lead by Sakura over to the pool table.

"Singles or doubles?" She instantly asked.

"Doubles. I call Gaara!" Naruto grinned. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Guess it's just us then." She smiled brightly, and Sasuke stared, sipping on a drink. He grunted.

"RACK EM!" Naruto yelled. Grabbing two pool sticks and tossing one to Gaara. Sakura chuckled, smacking her head.

"Gah. I forgot my pool stick behind the bar. Just a sec." She explained, her eyes meeting Sasuke's. For some reason it became hard to swallow and he simply nodded in confirmation. She closed her eyes in delight, laughing softly before walking off into the crowd. Even though she disappeared he didn't realize he was still watching her, following her pink hair. An arm was thrown over his shoulder, turning his attention to Naruto.

"Sooo, how's it going? I hope you weren't just being an asshole to her for the last two hours?" Naruto questioned grinning. Sasuke glared irritably, realizing he lost her in the crowd he shoved his elbow into his best friend's stomach. In response the blond hunched over, gripping his stomach at the night light jab.

"What the hell are you going on about? We've just been having conversation. Nothing more." Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto with more irritation than usual. Now that he had lost track of the color he couldn't find Sakura through the crowd.

"Oi! Chill out! I've been keeping an eye out." The whiskered man exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke continued looking through the crowd for the familiar shade of pink. What if some bastard tried to…

"I think she likes you!" Naruto grin widened, dumbly and almost knowingly though it was naive belief. For as long as Sasuke could remember, Naruto was a fearless, brainless, knucklehead who wasn't scared of a challenge. He always tackled things head on and tended to see through others, which made him a primary delegate of his company. There were no one else's words he trusted more than Naruto's so when he gave this statement, Sasuke's head snapped to him with surprise, before his eyes dropped to his drink which he was now swirling in his hand.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke grumbled, his cheeks were burning for some reason. With no other explanation, Sasuke only put it down to he was tipsy. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, for one, you don't have a bruise on your cheek and/or not knocked out cold on the sidewalk, both of which, I assure you, Sakura-Chan is notorious of doing to assholes. I'm kind of shocked actually, considering you are the biggest asshole there is." Naruto explained, rubbing his chin in actually wonder while Sasuke nudged his harshly with his elbow, obviously not happy with Naruto's proclamation of his characteristics.

"'Idiot."

"Hey come on! You almost made me spill my drink!" Naruto complained in anger. Sasuke glared, rolling both his eyes. Gaara joined them, catching Sasuke's attention. He had had a lot of questions to ask the redhead CEO of Subaku Industries ever since showing he knew Sakura. Something like that was not something he could let fly.

"How do the both of you know her anyway?" He questioned.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" Naruto quipped, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. Gaara smirked.

"I met Sakura through the Accelerated Education Foundation. She was extremely intelligent and got recognized by the foundation for it. At about fourteen she was in Suna, completing some examinations to gage her intelligence and gain placement in a field of work. I met her through my father's colleges at the foundation and she was quite brilliant to converse with on any manner of topic and even gave a consultation to father on how he could maximize our profit margins. Us being the same age, we grew to be good friends." Gaara explained a reminiscent smile playing on his features. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, the image of him kissing Sakura's cheek flashing in his mind again. His hand clenched his glass.

"What happened in my office didn't look like good friends." Sasuke growled. Gaara smirked.

"Like I was telling Naruto, I enjoy watching you get infuriated. It's the one thing I look forward to whenever we meet." Gaara said smugly. Sasuke scoffed, looking to Naruto.

"And you?"

"Sakura-Chan and I...well…" Naruto looked away.

"We...grew up together. In the slums." Sasuke's eyes softened, his harsh look gentling. There was a silence between the three. Sasuke knew everything about Naruto's past in the slums and it wasn't pretty. Hell, if that was the case and he and Sakura did grow up together he could only assume the horrid stories Sasuke had heard from Naruto happened to her as well. At least until her departure to Suna. She did say during his interview with her yesterday that she grew up there but if she was with Naruto, then...

"...Did...she…" Sasuke started, only to see a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. His head turned instantly only to see Sakura afar, walking over to a table. The table was a group of men and though he couldn't hear what they were saying to her, he couldn't ignore the laugh she gave them, the way her lips moved and her eyes glinted, indicating a snarky reply. She place a hand on her hip, bending over as the other placed itself down on the table.

"Oh, you're watching Sakura-Chan?" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glared.

"Don't worry about it. Those guys were causing trouble." Gaara waved, sipping his drink. Sasuke's eyebrow raised.

"What does that have to do with her?" Sasuke questioned.

"See the gloves on her hands?" Gaara mentioned, not even looking at what Sasuke was now observing. Black fingerless leather gloves. He didn't recall her having them.

"She works part time here as a bouncer, at least if there is any trouble on a night she's here." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement. Looking back, only to see the three standing and glaring at her, while she stepped back with a cocky smirk, lifting with her index finger making a rather sexy "come here" motion. Sasuke stared at the scene and he stepped forward, only to be halted by Naruto.

"Leave it be. Trust me. This will end quickly." Gaara said unphased. Sasuke turned to look back, just in time to witness one of them swing at her, only for his arm to get grabbed by her swung in the air at the man he sat directly across from him. The third lifted the table at her only for her to slam it back down. She dodged a swing, taking a grip on his arm and shirt collar. She gave the guy a glaring grin, before lifting him overhead and slamming him into the floor, startling the guest whose chair was in front of. He stayed down, looking as if he had lost breath. The first guy who attacked was already running. Sakura gave a bow of apology to the customer, seeming to give a short explanation before turning to the final one who was up and glaring at her. Sasuke made out a "You bitch" as he was lifting his hand to her only to get punched in the gut. He fell to his knees and she ended him, doing a perfect roundhouse kick in her high heeled shoes. She looked at the other guy who just regained himself who only hastily ran out the bar. She glared at the knocked out one, obviously insulted and turned her nose in the air, walking back towards the bar.

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Told ya." Naruto said giving a knowing grin. Sakura truly was a bucket full of surprises. She was actually a pretty simple and normal person when it all came down to it, but she had persevered through so much and was now this. Sakura was a gentle, spontaneous surprise of all kinds of traits and abilities. It's a reason Naruto admired her. He looked at Sasuke who was only following her through the crowd with his eyes.

"She's amazing, ain't she." Naruto said warmly, eyes lowering. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Naruto. He didn't honestly like the look the blond was giving whilst talking about her. It looked...like so much more was there, but more importantly, he had a bigger gripe right now. He glared, deciding instead to just down the last of his glass.

"I'm going to the bar." He mumbled.

Walking over he had lost track of Sakura through the crowd again. Instead, he found his secondary target Temari, who approached him with a weary look.

"Say, Uchiha, listen, I hope you didn't mind that little fiasco back there." She spoke, as if already knowing what was on his thoughts. Sasuke glared at first before closing his eyes in pardon. She had probably been doing this for some time before he even met her.

"...scotch on the rocks." He only said, placing his glass down. She raised a blond eyebrow, beginning to make his drink.

"You're not upset?"

"I'm pissed." His eyes met hers sharply, making her dark greens widen.

"You're putting her in danger. I don't particularly care for how long she's been doing it, but you're throwing her in front of three men like that every night she's here whether she's drunk or not. On top of that, it's apparently normal! How could you endanger her like that? What if sh-" He stopped, eyes widening from the changed attention of the dark liquid in his cup. What...was he saying just now? Why was he talking like…

He looked back up at Temari who was giving him the widest cheshire cat grin he had ever seen a human create in his life. Her green eyes were sparkling with acquired knowledge and she was leaned in towards him to give her full attention. It unsettled him. She was reading him. He gave an annoyed glare looking at his long received refill and turning away, drinking it with a slight blush.

"Geez, didn't you just meet like two days ago? You're really hung up on her." She teased. Sasuke snapped a glare towards her.

"What the hell are you saying woman? She is my secretary." He growled. Temari smirked. Oh, she knew and she also knew exactly how Sakura just so happened to get that job. She couldn't believe Sakura was so oblivious and seriously did not believe her and Ino when they spoke to her on this.

"Whom you appear particularly protective over if Naruto and Gaara tell me right." She slipped, Sasuke giving her a cold glare.

"What did those morons tell you?"

"Nothing. Only you are extremely pissed if another tries to-"

"TEMARI!" A familiar call cut her off. They both turned to see Sakura, rushing over to them.

"D-Don't s-" Sakura stopped. Temari was giving that wild grin that she gave whenever she acquired something of interest. She raised a confused eyebrow, only to see Temari nod her head to a spot next to her. She received a shot of realization, her body filling with electricity that should've spasmed her recklessly, but instead, her body settled for freezing in place.

She turned shakily. Sasuke stared back at her blankly.

"S-Sasu-"

"What you do outside of the company building is none of my concern." He said, turning and looking down in his drink. Temari gave a cheshire grin. _'Can't be mad at her?'_ Sasuke noticed and shot a warning glare.

Sakura's brow raised and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She sat next to him. She took off the gloves and handed them to Temari, who went off with them.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Sakura looked down.

"I've traveled many places. A lot of people taught me different things. I don't have a formal fighting style its just enough to fight back any...nefarious means." She explained.

"Hn. I understand. Just…" he trailed, looking back down at his drink.

What if some asshole was in the bar and she couldn't handle it? What if he wasn't here? Or Naruto? The thought of her getting hurt was enough to bring concern to his eyes, his brows knitting together and a frown deepening on his lips.

"Just...be careful, Sakura." He said quietly, though she heard it. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Her heart thumped against his chest and she smiled sweetly, looking back down at her drink.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Temari was closing up, having kicked everyone out. Gaara held a completely drunk Naruto over his shoulder, Sasuke on the other side doing the same.

"Aaahh...H-Hinata-Chaaaaan-hic-I can't wait to see-hic- my beautiful Hinata-Chaaaaaaan!" He slurred out between hiccups. Sasuke glared, a bit fuzzy in the head himself.

"Dobe, shut up and fucking walk." He growled with agitation. Sakura had finally walked out behind them, laughing with Temari, a big grin on her face. Gaara snickered.

"Something tells me Hinata will have a hard time getting him to bed." Gaara said. Sasuke grunted.

"She's better off leaving the moron on the floor."

"Aahahahaaa, Hina-hic-Hinata-Chaaaaaan." Sasuke and Gaara managed to get Naruto into the back seat of Gaara's car.

"Thanks for another great night Temari!" Sakura said. Temari grinned.

"No big. You coming back tomorrow? Or I should say tonight, considering its four in the damn morning." Temari smiled, the neon lights reading "Temi's" shut off and she pulled down the shutter locking up.

"I don't think so. I gotta be up and early on Monday." Sasuke looked back at Sakura for the statement. Right. It was back to work. Besides, for not working the last couple of hours tonight, he would be going through hell tomorrow himself. Temari noticed and her eyes glinted.

 _'Excited for Monday already?'_ She smirked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Temari before turning his attention to the only other female here.

"Sakura." He called out to her. She walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"How are you getting home?" He questioned. She was taken aback before smiling.

"Ah. I was going to call a cab." She reached for her phone in her bag. He grabbed her hand.

"No. Let me drive you home." She tilted her head with a smile.

"Really? You don't have to Sasuke-kun." She waived off. He smirked.

"I didn't have to pay for all your drinks either. I wanted to." Sasuke retorted, bringing out his car keys and pressing the button, his Lexus turning on. Sakura's eyes widened.

"The same way I want to give you a ride home. Besides, what kind of employer would I be to not take into account my employee's safety." Sakura blushed lightly, the thought of being alone with her boss in his car making her heart race. She chuckled finally nodding.

"Sure. I'll tell you the way." He smirked, leading her over and opening the passenger door for her. Sakura blushed again, stepping in and buckling up. Temari smirked at the exchange watching as Sasuke got into the driver's seat. Gaara walked up to her.

"I know that look. What is it?" He questioned. Temari raised her eyebrow, her smirk still fixed on her face.

"Have I not taught you enough little brother? I'm sure you see…" Temari trailed watching the black Lexus drive off.

"Our Sakura has a very rich and very handsome admirer." Gaara smirked.

"She does indeed."

* * *

They sat in his car in a pleasant quietness. Sakura was looking out diligently, being sure to give him directions as she was a bit drunk herself.

"A left turn coming up." She chimed. He grunted with confirmation. She giggled.

"What?" He questioned.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, it's just, I think it's funny when you make that 'hn' sound! It's not even a 'hmph'. Is it like your own secret language or something?" She giggled. Sasuke smirked, the scotch he had all night obviously loosening his usually collected demeanor.

"It's a habit I picked up from my father." He said, his eyes saddening a bit.

"Hehe. I see. So does everyone in your family do that?" She asked. He grew silent. She raised an eyebrow looking over to him with his silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned him softly. He looked over to her stopping at a red light.

"It's nothing Sakura." As he knew she sensed his tension. She seemed to blush at his gaze, eyes turning away.

"I-I hope I didn't bring up any bad things for you, Sasu-" She was cut off with him gripping her hand. She gasped, while he gave her an attentive look.

"It has nothing to do with you...Sakura." He murmured to her. She stared into his eyes, a blush on her cheeks, his eyes drowning in hers. Sakura could hear her heart banging against her chest. So did Sasuke. Looking at her, he could only see her and the world around them was entirely forgotten by him. All he could see was her. If only he could just lean in and-

 **HONK! HOOOOONNNNKKK!**

Sasuke shot back in surprise, looking into this rearview mirror to see a car behind him. The light had already been green for only several seconds. He glared, scoffing, looking back to the road.

"Which way Sakura?" He questioned, keeping his eye on the road.

"M-make a right h-here." He heard her stutter. He gave a side glance to her, only to see her staring straight at the windshield, a deep red blush on her cheeks. For whatever reason, he couldn't help but smirk whilst following her command.

"I-I'm to the right on this block here." She proclaimed and he slowed to stop directly at the building number he remembered on her resume. Sakura took off her seatbelt, grabbing her bag and sitting quietly.

"Um, thank you for the ride Sasuke-kun." She said, a sweet smile emerge on her features. Sasuke stared before smirking.

"Hn. You have my number don't you Sakura?" He inquired. She nodded.

"Let me know when you're inside." He commanded and watched as she blushed again.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-kun. See you Monday?"

"See you Monday." He confirmed. She left his car and he watched as she went up the stairs of a small brownstone apartment building. He waited, making sure she entered her front door, before driving off to his own home.

He entered his mansion quietly, as to not wake any of his servants and stepped lightly towards his room. Once reaching it, he was met with Sebastian, who was fixing his documents on his desk.

"Ah! Welcome home, young master! I hope you had a nice time with the beautiful lady?" The old butler smiled cheekily as Sasuke laid on his bed. Without thinking through his drunkenness, Sasuke answered.

"She's...amazing…" He murmured. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Is that so, young master?"

"She's beautiful. She's strong. She's kind and sweet…" Sasuke trailed. Sebastian listened, smiling softly. He went back to his work while speaking.

"As I expected young master. For someone to catch your attention, I would expect nothing less." He complimented.

"Sakura…" The old butler heard only to look over and see Sasuke sound asleep. He stared quietly before a gentle smile overcame his old features.

"So, her name is Sakura, huh. A beautiful name. Lady Mikoto would have been ecstatic." The old butler murmured.

"Sakura…" He heard Sasuke mumble again. Sebastian smirked, beginning to walk out and closing the door behind him. The old butler gave one last glance back at the sleeping, passed out Uchiha.

"I hope Lady Sakura feels the same for you, young master. Maybe she will show you...there's more to life than work."

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! :D**

 **Sasuke: Fucking asshole.**

 **The one who ruined your little moment with Sakura? -smirk-**

 **Sasuke: -Activates Sharigan-**

 **-snickers- Don't worry. You'll have a nice moment next chapter. SEE YA GUYS!**


	3. Two Weeks

**Hey hey hey! New chapter! Woot, woot!**

 **Sasuke: Don't forget what you said last chapter.**

 **-raises eyebrow- I forgot what I just did five minutes ago.**

 **Sasuke: Oi! You said me and Sakura would have a nice moment here! -glares-**

 **-checks last chapter- huh. I did say that.**

 **Sasuke: You better keep your word.**

 **Maybe I will, maybe I won't. -grins- Looks like you'll have to wait and see. TO THE CHAP!**

 **Sasuke: -growls-**

* * *

Sasuke typed at the document on his laptop, trying his best to concentrate on work. His eyes shifted over his laptop, staring at his office door for a moment with expectancy. His fingers stopped moving across the keyboard. When Karin was working for him, she popped her head in about every twenty minutes to tell him something or to ask him something. Sakura, aside from greeting him in the morning, seeing her when a client entered his office, letting him know she was taking lunch or saying goodbye at the end of the day, did not do the same. While he would say he was glad when Karin didn't do this, for some reason it irritated him that Sakura wasn't doing the same. He wasn't seeing her that much. He wasn't seeing her enough. Was she having a hard time working? It had only been two weeks since she worked for him. Yet she didn't ask questions, or pester him like Karin did. Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance, trying to regain his focus and typing up the document. Only to stop again. His teeth gritted and he slammed his laptop closed with frustration. He sat back in his chair, with on arm propped up on the arm of it, placing his curled hand beside his lips. Why was she on his mind constantly? He couldn't work like this. A knock on his door brought him out his thoughts. He sighed.

"Enter." He gruffed out, eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm taking my lunch brea-" Her voice stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes again. There she stood, her green eyes concerned. She was wearing a green blazer, one that matched her eyes. Beneath it, a white button down tucked into black slacks. On her feet, she wore black heels.

"Your lunch break? Fine. See you in an hour." He said quietly. He felt himself relax a bit, seeing her, still it was nothing compared to those talks with her at the bar that Saturday. Sakura's eyebrows lifted.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, stepping closer and stopping in front of his desk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?" He answered. Sakura's eyes lowered.

"Well, you seemed aggravated. Is there something I can do?" She queried. Sasuke was rigid. He wasn't a revealing man with his emotions. He had spent years developing a mask, even when he was angry about something. How could she see through him like that?

"Hn. I'm fine Sakura. Thank you for your concern." He answered, checking his watch. Noon already? He grabbed the coffee she made for him this morning, drinking in appreciation and picking up his phone, deciding to check his emails. Sakura tilted her head.

"Maybe a bit of air will help, Sasuke-kun. You've been working really hard and considering you had that you had that meeting at eleven thirty last night, you must be tired. Why don't you come to lunch with me?" She offered. Sasuke's eyes flickered back to her. She remembered his schedule? Then again, of course she would. She put it together for him in the first place. Karin would always forget. He would have to constantly remind her when he had a meeting so she wouldn't barge in and bother him.

Maybe she was right. He did feel a bit tired. Some air may be good for him. He stood.

"Alright." He said, walking. Sakura smiled, turning and walking ahead of him. He stared at her back as they walked down the hall and to the elevator. She didn't look back at him once. Why was she so different? Why wasn't she fawning over him like almost every other girl he just as much as passed. He supposed he could be grateful that she wasn't annoying like others. However, instead, he felt another kind of annoyance from her.

He looked away. Why was he so...expecting of her? He reached her side as she stopped for the elevator. She gave a stretch. He eyed her.

"How is work coming along? You haven't asked me anything since your first day." He inquired. Sakura's gaze turned to him, a smile on her face.

"No worries Sasuke-kun. Every since gaining instruction from Juugo-san, I've been managing quite well." His eyes narrowed with the sentence. It bothered him. Yes, he had asked his trainer, Juugo to get her used to their system but...why did it suddenly bother him when she said that?

"I see." He said quietly, turning away his gaze. He was suddenly angry. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"What is it? Did you find something wrong with my work? Did I forget something?" She asked. The elevator came and they stepped in.

"No. It's all been perfect so far." He answered. Sakura smiled again.

"I'm relieved. I thought that's why you looked angry." He looked back at her, staying quiet.

"Why are you angry Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her voice a bit hesitant. He looked ahead pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, like you said." He diverted, his eyes lowering to the maroon colored floor of the elevator. He heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" A pause.

"Ah! Shikamaru! How are you? It's been so long." His eyes narrowed, unable to stop from shifting again to look at her. Shikamaru? Who the hell was that? The look on her face was excited and joyous.

"No! No! I'm not very busy. I'm just taking my lunch break with my boss." Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. She laughed, eyes closing in delight. The elevator doors finally opened and they walked out together.

"I miss you too...Sure! Sounds great! I'll see you tonight at your place?" His eyes widened,filling with sudden anger. She missed him? Why was she going to his house? What would they be doing? He glared again, head shifting. Now everything made sense. That's why she didn't bother to pay attention to him or fawn over him. She was taken. His frown deepened. Why did he feel pain? His chest hurt and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He felt angry and disappointed. He felt crushed. He scoffed to himself.

"Okay! See you later, I should be there by six o'clock." She hung up. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, glaring at the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets turned into fist. Depending on her travel time, that was an hour right after work.

"What do you want to eat, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He responded. His eye shifted to her.

"I just realized...Sakura, I may need you to work late tonight." He looked into her eyes. Her lips parted in surprise and eyes filled with disappointment.

"O-Oh! I-I see. Do you have a time frame?" Sakura asked, fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"I need you to join me for a few meetings tonight at five-thirty, seven-fifty and ten." He didn't know why he was saying this. He never brought his secretaries to meetings before.

...It would be better than having to know she was with whoever that man is.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I-I-" He looked away from her, staring forward.

"I will compensate you of course. Sorry for cutting into your time." Sakura's eyes lowered. She brought out her phone, dialing a number.

"I-It's alright. I'll just have to cancel my plans for tonight." She said putting her phone up to her ear. Sasuke's gaze lowered again, his hands relaxed, not really understanding his actions. He knew he didn't want her to see that man...but why?

 _'You know why, idiot.'_ A voice from the back of his mind spoke out, just as angry as he felt right now.

"Hey Shikamaru. I'm so sorry. Something came up with my boss and I can't make it tonight." She said, her voice defeated and disappointed. His heart panged against his chest hearing her tone. She really wanted to see that guy…still, he felt nothing but relief. Maybe he should commission her to join him every night...to ensure she wouldn't see that guy.

"Yeah! Sounds good. See you at Temi's Saturday then. Bye!" His eyes turned back to glaring again. His hands clenched into fist again.

 _Damn it._

"Okay, Sasuke-kun! I'm available." She said smiling. She looked over only to grow confused. Sasuke's eyes were glaring dangerously ahead, even scaring some people who were passing them. With the hatred she saw in them, she imagined in another universe, they turned red.

"Thank you, Sakura." He growled. Sakura nodded, looking to the side with slight fear and uncertainty. She decided not to ask him what was wrong.

* * *

The end of the day came swiftly after that. Sasuke sat at the laptop finishing up a sentence while on his office phone.

"Yes, I will be bringing my secretary with me for note taking." He said over the phone. The man gruffed.

 _"Why the sudden change? I thought it would just be you and me."_ The man growled over the phone. Sasuke's stoic eyes steeled, remembering her excited voice. He also had another reason for bringing her.

 _"I'll see you tonight at your place?"_ Sasuke's frown deepened, his eyes glared this time at his office door.

"I've decided to change things up a bit." He stated matter-of-factly. He heard the other man growl.

 _"Hmph. Fine! Don't be late!"_ Sasuke finished typing and shut down his laptop.

"I never am...Danzo." He gruffed back, hanging up the phone before his five thirty meeting could, asserting his dominance. He stood, grabbing his briefcase and walking towards the door. Just as he opened it, there stood Sakura, hand up to knock on his door. From him walking out unexpectedly, they were just one foot apart from another and her eyes widened. His eyes grew in slight shock as well, though he tried to hide it. His lips parted as if to say something, but he couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Something inside him, with their close proximity made him want to grab her closer as his eyes lowered to her lips. They too were parted from surprise but he only watched as Sakura blushed. He was about a head taller than her and took look down at her like this he could feel a warm tingling in his chest. She stepped back.

"S-Sorry. I-I was coming to let you know I was ready." She explained. Sasuke could only stare at her, eyebrows knitted together. If she was taken, why did she give those looks? Respectable, taken woman were usually able to not show such questionable behaviour. She may have been good at work, but now he was starting to think he had misjudged her character and values. Maybe...he could change that.

"Very well. Have you clocked out?" He asked. Sakura nodded, the blush finally ebbing away. He nodded. So she noticed he always left fifteen minutes early. She really was quite excellent when he came to work. He was right about that.

"Good. Let's go." He ordered, walking ahead of her. Sakura stared at his back, looking at his black blazer. Sasuke had been acting a bit weird to her today. She didn't understand why. He never took her to previous meetings before. Was he really that tired? Did she make his coffee wrong this morning? In her week of knowing him, he wasn't a very expressing man, however his eyes today were more angrier. Even in his walk, she noticed a change. While he did walk with his shoulders back and head up in confidence, his stride was not calm. He stepped, but each step was accompanied by an air of tension, as though he was walking to go kill someone. They reached his car, Sasuke getting in the driver's seat and Sakura in the passenger seat. As they moved she looked to him worriedly. He still had that look in his eye, like he was thinking angrily and unsure. It was unlike him.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what should I be doing during this meeting?" She asked. Sasuke didn't look at her, only keeping his eyes on the road.

"This meeting is pretty important. I need you to vigilantly take notes and watch everything that happens. Danzo, is one of Uchiha Corps branch managers in Kyoto and I've been noticing something off with his quarterly quotas. I want you to analyze what he has to say. I'll make a decision from there." He answered truthfully. Though he could have did this without her, he had also remembered that she had even consulted Gaara's father. All the more reason to bring her along. Sakura nodded.

"Understood." She said. He looked to her, stopping at a red light. She reached into her bag, pulling out a black notebook and pen, before she placed the white bag over her shoulder. Was she always so prepared? His phone rang and Sasuke grunted, placing on an earpiece and answering the call.

"Uchiha." He answered, driving.

 _"Hello, little brother."_ Sasuke's eyes glared menacingly. Sakura's eyes turned worried.

"What the _hell_ do _you_ want?" He snarled, hands gripping tighter at the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white. Sakura got even more worried, her hands clutching the small black notebook with unease.

 _"Can I not check on my foolish little brother?"_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"The only foolish one is you. What do you want, before I stop entertaining this conversation. I'm busy." He growled. The voice on the other end chuckled. Sasuke parked, freezing slightly as he looked to his right. He forgot Sakura was here. She was staring at him with a look of concern and he hated that look. She didn't need to worry about him. He preferred her smile instead. He gave her a look of consideration, before looking away and dropping his gaze.

 _"As always. But I need to tell you something about Danzo, I think you might find quite interesting."_ Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. His brother, for whatever reason, constantly gave Sasuke information about his rivals in the business world. He never asked for anything in return, nor was the information ever false. Sasuke didn't like it, considering the way he grew up, but it did help, nonetheless.

"What…?" He asked reluctantly.

 _"Ask Danzo about where his embezzlement has gone."_ Sasuke's eyes widened. Was that true? He did see a decrease in funds with Danzo's quota which was what this meeting was about, however, there was an increase of investors. He had suspected himself Danzo was embezzling, but he didn't have proof.

"How do you know that's true, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, recomposing himself. He brought his suitcase, opening it and looking through the folders to find the financial files he got on Danzo for the last two years quotas.

 _"I looked into his accounts. He suddenly became wealthier than usual. I thought it was going back into the business, but it seems you've taken a small hit from his branch."_ He handed the folder to Sakura, who looked back at him with question. He opened it for her and watched her sift through the documents with analysis in her eyes.

"How did you manage to do that?" Sasuke inquired. Itachi chuckled on the other end of the line.

 _"Don't worry about that. Once you get rid of him, it should be an easy bounceback. However, there is something else Sasuke."_ Sasuke heard Sakura gasp, staring at something in particular. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked through other pages.

 _"He's paying quite a lot of money to someone or something, disguised as the budget for human resources."_

"Goodbye Itachi." Sasuke said, hanging up and turning fully to Sakura.

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura looked back at him with accusatory eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you only budget about three hundred thousand into human resources?" She asked. Sasuke nodded impressed by how she already had known the financials of his company. This must have been what Gaara meant when he said his father gained consultation from her. Had she caught what Itachi was talking about? Did he have proof all along. Sakura's eyes looked back down to the papers, looking through them again as if to confirm herself.

"Well, it was that way for a while but every month, there's at least a fifty thousand dollar increase. He keeps putting in more and more into HR, totalling at almost five point seven million dollars. The employees of HR are still getting the same rate of pay. There's no raises or purchase of extra technology, but the rest of this money is just...not there. Instead, it coincides with the money lost to the company this quota." Sakura informed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

 _"Ask Danzo where his embezzlement has gone."_ Sasuke glared. To think, an old friend of his father's would betray the company like this. He grabbed the folder from Sakura's hand and put it back in his suitcase.

"Come, Sakura." He commanded her, getting out the car with her. She walked at his side, eyes stern and angered. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura looked down.

"Tsk. How could he do that? Where is all that money going if it's not to the employees or the company. I hate people like that. Fucking pig." Sakura growled, a small personal grudge forming in her voice. Sasuke smirked, feeling an intrigue with her angry side. He had seen it that night at Temari's bar and he was even more interested to see what she would do about this. His first guess was that she would let him handle things, considering this was a work meeting and not a bar brawl. His second guess, stemming from the look in her eye, was that the minute she saw Danzo, she'd go for his throat. That was something he wanted to see. Her eyes widened, placing one hand over her mouth and eyes showing a bit of terror.

"A-Ah...excuse my language, I didn't mean to get unprofessional. Sorry." She apologized to him and Sasuke only continued to smirk.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad you're angry. It means you are on my side." He pointed out. Sakura blushed lightly, smiling towards the ground. To be by his side…

Of course, what kind of secretary would I be if I wasn't." She said smiling. Sasuke shoved his free hand into his pocket.

"A treacherous one." He answered bluntly. Sakura giggled, as they stopped at the restaurant doors.

Not too far away, on the rooftop of another building, eyes behind binoculars watched as Sasuke and opened and held the door for the pink haired beauty. Her lips moved in what was most likely a sign of thanks and after her onyx eyes followed her with gentleness in their gaze. The man smirked, pulling down the binoculars, his matching onyx eyes looking at the area.

"My, my, she's pretty, little brother." He spoke, the wind blowing through his long, black hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Oi, Itachi, if you're done watching that goody two shoes brother brother of yours, are we going or what?" Behind him a man with odd blue skin said, standing from being seated and tossing his cigarette. Itachi turned, putting the binoculars away in a duffel bag and walking to the doorway to the rooftop.

"Let's go Kisame." He ordered.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha. It is an honor to be graced by your presence tonight, once again." The manager of the expensive restaurant bowed and Sasuke barely paid attention to him. He was looking at Sakura who was in complete awe of the place. Had this been her first time in a place like this? They had been taken to a private room, quieted from the rest of the restaurant. Her eyes were dazzled by the dark but elegant atmosphere, the room decorated in red and gold. He sat at the head of the table and she sat by his side at a table suited for four people. The manager noticed. In the numerous amounts of dinner meetings he had witnessed of the Uchiha, he had not once seen her enter with a woman at his side.

"Hn. A bottle of your finest red wine." Sasuke ordered, looking back at the brown haired manager.

"Right away, sir." He said quickly, walking off fast. Sasuke looked back to Sakura.

"You don't mind wine, do you?" He questioned. Sakura shook her head.

"I love wine." She answered, lifting the menu.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me. Part of my compensation for joining me in these meetings tonight." He told her, doing the same and looking through the menu. She looked down, smiling.

"I'll think I'll have the pasta. Shrimp, fettuccine alfredo sounds nice!" Sasuke looked. Not that price mattered to him, but she had chosen one of the cheaper things in this expensive restaurant. He would have assumed one would go all out, seeing as she was being treated to an expensive place. She truly was humble. Maybe he was getting mixed signals from her. She didn't seem promiscuous. The manager came back in hand a silver tray with a bottle and two wine glasses. He expertly placed the two wine glasses in front of them, and began to uncork the wine.

"I have tonight, Chateau Lafite. Surely, it will not disappoint you sir." He stated, popping out the cork and filling their glasses. Sasuke grunted, grabbing and sipping his cup.

"Hn. It's excellent, Sergio." Sasuke complimented. The man bowed, holding the silver tray before him in gratitude. Sakura watched the exchange. Sasuke sure did get a lot of respect. She had seen it with his clients and she was seeing it now. She supposed that came with being a powerful and successful businessman.

"Your compliment humbles me sir. Are you ready to order or shall I give you more time?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"You sure that's what you want?" He questioned. Sakura nodded, sipping the wine. It really was good. Better than any wine she had ever tasted. He turned his gaze back to Sergio.

"For me, the filet mignon, medium well, with a side of white rice. For the lady, shrimp fettuccine alfredo." He ordered and Sakura found herself blushing slightly. Why did she feel like this was kind of a date. It wasn't, considering they were here for a meeting but she had always imagined it would go something like this. She looked away. She was sure Sasuke didn't see her that way. She was his employee, nothing more and nothing less.

"Yes sir. I will be out with it in just a moment. Shall I bring out any appetizers for the wait?" Sasuke looked to Sakura again, awaiting her answer.

"No I'm alright. What about you Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sergio raised an eyebrow, eyeing the two with his blue eyes. His eyes alighted with revelation upon looking at the usually stoic Uchiha. In his eyes was a warm gaze, looking at her with meaning. The man was handsome and had gotten attention from even his staff and no one had ever received a look like that from the famed Sasuke Uchiha. A smile appeared on his face before he hid it behind his professionalism, just in time before the CEO looked back to him.

"That will be all." Sasuke dismissed, sipping his wine with his eyes closed. Sakura sipped as well and Sergio bowed.

"Yes sir." He stepped away, giving a slight chuckle to himself. To think, he'd be one of the first citizens to witness such a tender look from the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"So, Sasuke-kun are you going to fire Danzo?" She questioned, sipping her cup. Sasuke looked to her, giving a smirk.

"A simple firing? No, Sakura. I'm going after him in every way. He won't just be fired, he'll be bankrupt. His life will be ruined. My employees at the Kyoto branch will also know about this as well and he will have to answer to them as well." He answered, sipping the wine again. Sakura's eyes widened.

"He has tossed dirt on my reputation. I don't do or need scandals in any part of my company. Now that I have found out the validity of my name has been compromised, I will be sure to _break_ Danzo. I will not stand for this." Sasuke stated, bringing out his phone and texting something. Sakura's eyes filled with astoundment. Sasuke really was an honest and strong man. He was prideful and confident. While she supposed it was because she didn't know much about the business world, she wouldn't have thought of doing that.

"I hope you win, Sasuke-kun." She said looking down into her wine glass, hoping her cheeks would stop burning with the sentence. Sasuke gazed back at her, smirking again.

"No need to worry. I will win." He raised his glass to her. Sakura's eyes lifted, before she giggled at his tenacity, clinging her cup with his.

"I believe in you, Sasuke-kun." She said smiling. Sasuke felt his smirk turn into a smile and Sakura stared at him with pink blush on her face. Usually Sasuke only smirked but this look on his face, it was an actual smile. It was a uncharacteristically tender look though she had come to associate that look with herself. She had only ever seen that look on her, including the first day she came to work for him. She smiled back, liking the way he looked.

"You look better with a smile, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled. His look became flabbergasted, eyes shocked with realization. She only looked back at him, giving him a glow of her beauty. He stared, lost in her until hearing the clearing of a throat. Both of them snapped their eyes over to see Danzo, standing there in a simple black and white suit. His right eye was covered by bandages, apparently from an accident long ago. Sasuke's eyes steeled, lips turning downward, returning to a man Sakura didn't know or understand.

"Danzo." He greeted gruffly. The said man took a seat across from Sasuke and next to Sakura. Sakura sipped her wine, intending on letting Sasuke handle it and beneath the table cover, opened her notebook. She checked her phone, beginning to write.

 _Danzo arrives; 5:45pm_

"Uchiha-sama. As always, it is an honor." Sasuke stared at him stoically. Sakura only eyed Danzo, making sure to do as Sasuke ordered.

"Glad you can make it. I grew concerned seeing you lose money for this quarter's quota. Can you explain?" Sasuke played off, lifting his wine glass. Danzo's only revealed eye gave a particular look, narrowing with agitation. Sakura wrote it down, feeling no detail was too small. Any reaction out of Danzo was enough considering the circumstances.

"I thank you for your concern Uchiha-sama. I apologize for the slight failure. I have been allowing of raises for the human resources department, including the needs of new computer equipment and other necessities." Danzo said. Sasuke closed his eyes, putting down his glass from the sip he had taken. Sakura wrote down the statement, taking a sip of her wine without her pen in hand to ensure Danzo didn't suspect anything.

"Is that so?" Sasuke questioned, leaning forward and placing a hand beneath his chin.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. However, despite my failure, I guarantee you that such failure would not happen again." Danzo promised. Sasuke stared silently, his gaze practically digging through Danzo's soul. Sakura had not seen those documents but Sasuke knew already there hadn't been an equipment improvement for years. The older man stiffened. At that moment, Sergio was back, in hand a tray of the two orders.

"For you, Mr. Uchiha, filet mignon medium well, with white rice. For you, my lady, the shrimp fettuccine alfredo." He said, placing down their plates respectively. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Sergio when he had called Sakura "my lady". While the term normally would be a formal and conservative gesture for a servant, Sasuke couldn't help but be irked by it. Sergio noticed the look, and instantly bowed his head.

"Is there anything else you may need? Something for this gentleman, Mr. Uchiha?" He eased. Sasuke looked back to Danzo.

"Your _cheapest_ wine for him. He is experiencing financial trouble." Sasuke ordered watching as Danzo tensed.

"I assure you Uchiha-sama, times for me are not that hard. I will be able to pay my share." Danzo said smiling. Sasuke glared, as did Sakura though she hid her look behind her hair, writing that down.

"Oh, I believe you on that, Danzo." Sasuke said, his voice on edge.

"So, explain to me again, Danzo. Why have you fallen behind on this quarter's quota?" Sasuke questioned. Danzo's eyebrows furrowed, the lines on his face showing obvious concern. Sasuke cut into his steak, appearing as nonchalant as he could while noticing Sakura take out her phone and place it on the desk, beside Danzo.

"As I said, Uchiha-sama, the human resource department in Kyoto needed more resources. Furthermore, I used a bit of company money for travel expenses in regards to meetings out of the country. I intend to put the money back this coming quarter." Danzo answered. Sasuke finished chewing his steak in satisfaction, watching as Sakura began to eat her pasta.

"Oh, I'm sure you will Danzo. You will give back a lot of money to me and my company." Sasuke hinted, shifting his gaze back to the said man. Danzo smiled graciously, bowing his head.

"I thank you Uchiha-sama. If I may say…" Danzo continued as Sasuke cut a piece of steak and fed himself.

"Your father is surely proud of you." He complimented and Sasuke glared, eyes narrowing harshly at who was supposed to be his most trusted branch manager. He had worked under his father before him. Now he was betraying everything his father had built.

"I believe he is. To follow in his lead, I'm sure he would ask you…" Sasuke paused, eating another piece of steak he cut, remembering Itachi's words.

"Where has all the embezzlement money gone to?" Sasuke questioned eyeing Danzo's reaction. His skin had gone pale, his only revealed eye widened. Sasuke stared, eating his steak and taking in Danzo's look. So Itachi wasn't wrong. Sakura's quick analysis was not wrong either.

"I don't know what you mean, Uchiha-sama. All funds go to the company and to you an-" Sasuke scoffed, cutting off the man.

"Cut the shit, Danzo." Sasuke growled menacingly, his eyes glaring with animosity and maliciousness. Danzo was taken aback, stiffening in his chair. Sergio had come back, placing a glass of wine _before_ him.

"This is Tisdale Cabernet, sir. Our cheapest wine. Have you decided on your meal of choice sir?" Sergio asked Danzo. Sasuke stared at Danzo, nothing but contempt in his eyes.

"Hmph. That won't be necessary, Sergio." Sasuke stopped the manager. Sakura watched Danzo, seeing his eye show rage and his teeth grit in anger. She stared, remaining quiet and observing, just as Sasuke had asked of her.

"Is _this_ how you treat your branch managers?! I know damn well, Fugaku taught you better than that!" Danzo yelled, slamming his fist into the table. Sasuke was nonchalant, eating his steak and some of his rice.

"You're right about that Danzo. Father did teach me better than that and then some." Sasuke said, cutting another piece of his stake.

"Like how to tell when an employee is being dishonest and throwing shit on your reputation." Sasuke said before putting another piece of steak in his mouth. Sakura was eating as well, only addressing Danzo's reaction and nothing more. Her phone was recording everything, something she had decided to do the moment Sasuke said Danzo wasn't just going to be fired. That meant he was going to be taken to court. With the evidence they had, it would be easy to convict him and if she needed to, she would give testimony for Sasuke. Having swallowed his steak again, Sasuke spoke.

"So, I'll ask again, Danzo. What has the embezzlement money gone to? Has it gone to yourself rather than the company? Or something else?" He questioned and Danzo had become even stiffer. Sakura found herself glaring, returning to eating her meal. If Sasuke was going to sue, it would be best to act as if she had no care of the problem. Danzo hadn't even considered her being here. That way she had a leeway in her testimony for Sasuke.

"There was no embezzlement, Uchiha-sam-" Sasuke glared harshly, his fist slammed against the table.

"So five point seven million just so happens to be missing from your branch?!" Sasuke yelled, startling those at his table, even Sakura. However, she brushed it off, pleased by the frazzled look on Danzo's face. She was glad Sasuke was being ruthless against him.

"F-Five p-p-point seven? T-tha-" Danzo stammered. Sasuke glared.

"Danzo Shimura, you're fired." He interrupted, glaring. Danzo's eyes widened and he stood from his seat.

"You can't fire me! I worked for your father! I practically help give birth to the company! I-" Danzo paused, seeing police enter the room and look to Sasuke. Sasuke pointed his his wine glass.

"Take him." He ordered, sipping his glass. The police officers handcuffed Danzo.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Danzo yelled in rage. Thrashing as police handcuffed him. Sasuke stared, undeterred by the outburst and turned to look at Sakura, his look becoming tender and warm.

"I'm sorry this meeting has turned out like this. I hope you are still enjoying your meal." He said to her, as Danzo hollered, and thrashed.

"That's okay Sasuke-kun. This food is really good!" She responded, giving him a smile.

"YOU BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET YOU!" Danzo screamed being dragged out. Sasuke only looked to her, feeling something in his chest with her smile.

"I promise the next meeting will not be like this. Actually, I think you'll enjoy it." Sasuke said, smirking softly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke finished his wine, looking to her with a smirk still on his face.

"I've decided to put more investment money into the hospitals all over Konoha. I hope to improve the hospital systems and pay higher wages for the staff." He informed. Sakura's eyes widened, brightening and a smile of glee coming on her face.

"That's amazing Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed excitedly. For him to do something like that, for something important to her, she couldn't be more ecstatic. Her happy face eased him, closing his eyes and looking away. A smile came upon his face again.

"I'm glad you approve, Sakura." He said quietly. She giggled, finishing her food and drinking her wine. Sergio came bowing before him.

"Forgive me sir. I should have ensured you and the madam were shielded from such behavior in my restaurant." Sergio apologized, lifting his head. Sakura smiled kindly and Sasuke looked down at his finished plate with indifference.

"Not your fault Sergio." Sasuke excused, though in the back of his mind, he was a bit upset. Danzo could have at least acted with dignity and class and took it all like a man. He didn't miss Sakura jumping in fright when he had snapped back at Danzo. He wanted her to have a nice evening tonight…

"Shall I refill your wine sir?" Sergio asked. Sasuke only gave a curt nod. Sergio looked to Sakura.

"Yours as well, madam?" He questioned. Sakura nodded, allowing Sergio to fill her glass. He then cleared off the table and bowed again.

"Once again, madam, please excuse the wretched indecency of that man. I will ensure the likes of him never enter my restaurant again." Sergio promised. Sakura giggled and Sasuke gave a slight glare. Was he flirting with Sakura?

"It's fine. Despite that…" Sasuke listened.

"I am having a bit of fun tonight!" She laughed. Sasuke stared in surprise before turning his head away. Maybe...would she want to join him more often? Did he make enough of an impression on her to forget that other guy?

"I am pleased to hear that madam." Sergio said, smiling at Sasuke's flustered look. He chuckled.

"If you need anything else from me, I am just a call away." Sergio excused himself, parting from the two. Sasuke looked back at Sakura a sudden loss of confidence overcoming him.

"Do you really mean that, Sakura?" He asked quietly. Sakura tilted her head.

""Mean what?" Sasuke looked away.

"Your...having fun? Even with that fiasco with Danzo?" He questioned, meeting her gaze again.

"Yes! Not for anything, I'm glad you were harsh with Danzo. Besides, it was him who got all crazy first and with as stern as you always look, I doubt every meeting is peaceful." She smiled, chuckling and drinking her wine. Sasuke smirked.

"I can look less stern for you, if you'd like." He said lowly, bring his glass to his lips. He froze however, realizing he just said that out loud. His eyes snapped to Sakura only to see a crimson red blush on her face. He felt a burning on his cheeks and instantly turned his head.

"This wine is good." He said quickly, drinking up.

"Y-Yeah, it is."

* * *

They drove up to Sakura's home. It was a bit late, but nothing both of them weren't used to. Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"Thanks for the ride." She said and Sasuke nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for your help tonight, if you want, tomorrow you can start at nine instead of five." Sakura shook her head at his offer.

"Then who will make you your coffee?" She giggled. Sasuke smirked, looking to her.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, watching her get out the car. He stared as she walked up her brownstone home and Sasuke found himself smiling as he drove off. They really did have a nice night together. She was absolutely ecstatic at meeting the twelve chairmen of the twelve different hospitals he was going to be investing in. She and one of them even went into a conversation about internal medicine, though he would be dishonest if he said he wasn't fuming about how much they clicked. The last meeting had been with another of his branch managers from Hong Kong and that went smoothly. They had a number of drinks. Her face was happy the whole time.

Still…

 _See you at Temi's Saturday then._

He never got that out of his mind. _Shikamaru_. Even now he was angry about it. He couldn't stop seeing the light in her eyes as she spoke throughout that phone call. His eyes narrowed.

Saturday...huh.

* * *

"Hm? Young Master, why are you dressed like that?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. It was Saturday night and usually, the youngest Uchiha was always in a suit. Tonight he was actually wearing one of the few pairs of jeans he owned. His black button down was not tucked in, his collars were popped up. In his hands were sunglasses.

"I'll be going out tonight." Sasuke said quietly, putting on a hooded sweater and leather jacket, also propping up the collars. The butler gave a sly smile.

"Oh? Seems like that Saturday those weeks ago have loosened your rigorous schedule. You going to see that woman again?" Sasuke froze in step at the question, turning and glaring and the old man.

"What does a woman have to do with me, going out? I just want a few drinks outside the house, that's all!" Sasuke grumbled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Understood sir. Enjoy your night." He said bowing. Sasuke scoffed, leaving the house with the slamming of his door. Sebastian chuckled further.

"My my. He's got quite a thing for Ms. Sakura." He mumbled to himself, walking off to do his chores.

Sasuke stopped his car, parking two blocks away from Temi's. Sakura knew what his car looked like so it would be best to keep it a distance away. He put on his black sunglasses before stepping into the bar, the scene pretty much the same as the other Saturday he was here. There were a few less people but the bar was still bustling. Temari was behind the bar, working hard at making the drinks. He walked over, taking a table in the corner of the room, eyes sifting through the crowd for a familiar pink. A waitress with two buns in her hair came up to him, wearing a white tank top and black pants, around her waist an apron.

"Hi! I'm Tenten. Welcome to Temi's! I'll serve you. What can I get you?" She asked.

"Scotch." He ordered shortly, still looking through the crowd. Was she not here yet? Tenten nodded, walking off to the bar. Finally he caught her, across the way at the pool table. His eyes locked on to her, lips parting upon seeing her. She was wearing a red, low hanging v-neck t-shirt, that hugged against her curves. He could see the hem of blue jeans. She walked to the side of the pool table, bending over to take the shot, him getting a look at the profile of her body. He felt his cheeks burn, his gaze taking all of her in the stance.

"Here ya go!" Tenten placed his drink and a bottle on his table, at the same time, getting in the way of his view. He glared at her behind his sunglasses.

"Thank you…" He said a little too grudgingly. Tenten raised a brunette eyebrow before shrugging and walking off. His lifted his drink, turning his gaze back to Sakura. She was smirking now, holding her custom made pool stick like she was the queen of the bar. One of her hands were on her hip, as she said something to the guy she was playing against. Sasuke gave a slight glare, drinking. Was that Shikamaru? Her eyes caught something and even from the distance, he heard her squeal. She leaned her pool stick against the wall and ran towards someone.

"SHIKAMARUUUU! TEMARI! SHIKAMARU'S HERE!" He heard her scream joyously as she hugged a man with his hair in a spiky, high ponytail. He was wearing a beige coat, beneath it a plain white t-shirt. His grip on his glass tightened and he chugged at his drink, serving himself again.

"SHIKA-KUN!" He watched as Temari also ran around the bar and jumped on the guy having let go of Sakura. Sakura was laughing as the guy struggled with the sudden force, to keep himself from falling spinning around. He managed to keep his footing and put Temari down, though he still held her in his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened at what happened next.

Temari grabbed him by the collar of his beige jacket, kissing him in front of Sakura. He looked to see her gaze, only to see her smiling at the two with delight. So...Shikamaru wasn't a lover or something? Just some long time friend she hadn't seen? He looked down at his drink, sighing in both relief and disbelief. Why had he thought so irrationally? Why did he even bother trying to find out the relationships of her social life? Why was he such a moron? He grabbed his cup and drank. He was such an idiot. Worse, he had really thought of Sakura not having values. She clearly wasn't like that. His phone rang and without checking the caller ID because he was caught up in sulking, he answered.

"Uchiha." He grumbled, taking a chug of his scotch again.

 _"Huh. So that is you over there, Teme!"_ He heard Naruto's voice. His eyes widened and the scotch got caught in his throat, making him cough at the burning. He forced himself to swallow, looking around the room, only for Naruto to plop down in the seat next to him.

"Right here! What's with the shades?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared, eye twitching and he took off glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sasuke glared, looking away.

"I wanted a drink...and I liked the place the last time I came here." Sasuke excused, only for Naruto to start laughing. Sasuke turned back to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto took a drink of his beer, looking back at Sasuke.

"I know you too damn well. You are a terrible liar." Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, glaring at Naruto with unease. Sasuke picked up his drink.

"Why are you _really_ here? To see Sakura-Chan? Have you said hi to her yet? She's right over there." Naruto said, gesturing to where she was standing, talking with a drink in hand to Shikamaru and Temari. The guy still had his arm around the bar owner's shoulder. He looked back to Sakura feeling guilty again. He really was a moron.

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. Besides, it seems like she hasn't seen that Shikamaru guy on a while. I don't want to intrude." Naruto raised his eyebrow again.

"Neh? How do you know his name? She told you about him?" Sasuke drank before looking down at his glass.

"No...she had a phone call with him on Wednesday...talking about how she missed him and-" He was cut off with Naruto laughing again and this time, even harder than before.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto laughed harder. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"What now?!" Sasuke growled irritatedly. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"It all makes sense now! Haha! You got totally jealous!" Naruto laughed out, clutching his stomach with one hand. Sasuke glared harder.

"What the hell are you talking about? I did not!" Sasuke snarled, between gritted teeth. Naruto's laughs died down, eyeing Sasuke with a smug look and a smirk.

"Oh yeah. If that's the case, why did you remember his name? Also, why is the first thing that you recall is Sakura-Chan saying she missed him?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke stiffened. Why did Naruto always have to read into him like that? Ever since they were kids, he always did that. With nothing to say, Sasuke drank, looking away.

"Shut up dobe." He grumbled. Naruto laughed again.

"You came to see who he was to Sakura-Chan!" He bellowed. Sasuke glared, punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"I said, _shut up_ , moron!" Naruto was still snickering, taking a chug of his beer and looking at Sasuke with a smile.

"You really do like her, huh." Naruto stated and Sasuke looked back at him with unease. He looked back down at his near empty drink, deep in thought. He wasn't really sure. He just knew that he hated the thought of her being with someone. He knew that her smile brightened his day and seeing her made his world fade away. Sasuke's eyes lowered, hidden by his bangs.

"I…" He trailed and Naruto gave a soft smile. Sasuke worked very hard and a majority of his teen years were spent studying business to succeed his father. He really didn't have much knowledge on social relations and even emotions. That didn't mean he didn't feel, but instead, had no idea when he was feeling anything other than anger, annoyance or tired. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving the dark haired man an encouraging smile.

"Hey, take your time, alright? I really do think Sakura-Chan likes you." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked back to Sakura, seeing her laugh at something Shikamaru said. Temari was back behind the bar, a big smile on her face.

"Sakura-Chan, other than around people she trust, doesn't really let her guard down and if there's one thing I noticed, it took just that night, here in the bar to completely bring down her walls. Actually, it was probably the instant you started buying her drinks. Even that is not enough to get passed her barriers and for you, they dropped faster than a blink of an eye." Naruto informed, still smiling and following Sasuke's gaze, over to Sakura. He took a drink of his beer.

""I know you're not good at expressing your emotions, but that will come with time. Just know, Sakura-Chan has already accepted you. Trust me." Sasuke heard him say. All he could see was her.

"Shikamaru is just an old friend of hers from the Accelerated Educated Foundation. They've known each other for years. In fact, it was Sakura who helped him get into a relationship with Temari." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke drank. That made a bit of sense. The Temari woman was definitely a hardass. He doubted fully that without some kind of strong effort and probably help that any guy would even be able to court the woman.

"It was Shikamaru who helped Sakura-Chan throughout her time away. She did get homesick a lot and since they grew up on the same block, he comforted her." Sasuke's eyes shifted to Naruto.

"He grew up in the slums with you?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto grinned.

"Yep. If I wasn't with you, I was him and Sakura-Chan. He's a great pal. He met Temari for the first time in Suna, with Sakura years ago." Naruto grinned. Sasuke refilled his finished drink.

"Sasuke-kun?" He tensed, hearing the voice. Slowly he looked up from his drink, putting the bottle down. There she stood, eyes wide in surprise of him and beside her, Shikamaru. She had just walked over because she saw Naruto over here. She thought she saw him too, but she wasn't sure from the distance and the hood on his head.

"Sakura…" He mumbled. Sakura tilted her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered. Shikamaru seemed to be analyzing him.

"Oops! I didn't tell you Sakura-Chan! I invited teme out for a drink!" Naruto said grinning and wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged him off.

"Stop being a moron." Sasuke growled, though he was somewhat grateful. He had just covered for him. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her. Probably what he told Naruto earlier, but if Naruto didn't believe him initially, he doubted she would. Sakura smiled, giggling at them.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad your taking a break Sasuke-kun. You really do work really hard." He stared up at her, his eyes growing tender and soft. Naruto smirked.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Sasuke-kun this is an old friend of mine, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is my boss, Sasuke." She introduced side stepping. Shikamaru nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I've read a few articles about the Uchiha Company and its success. I hope you'll find that Sakura is quite the worker and will be able to further that." Shikamaru said. Sakura laughed.

"No, no you've got it wrong. I'm just his secretary." Sakura waved off. Sasuke sipped his drink.

"Indeed. She is excellent at work. She has already helped me with quite a few things." Sasuke said, closing his eyes in comfort. Sakura gave a light blush, looking away. Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled and the blond stood.

"Well, I'm out of beer. Gotta go get another! Come on, Shikamaru! We're not done catching up!" Naruto excused, walking away from the two. Sakura watched them, raising an eyebrow before turning back to Sasuke. She smiled at him again.

"So, how long have you been here? How come you didn't come find me?" She asked. Sasuke didn't look at her as he drank.

"I haven't been here long...you looked busy so I let you be. Naruto just found me as well." He answered. Sakura drank her drink as well.

"I see. Want to play a game of pool?" She asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Bye, Temari! Bye Shikamaru! Have a good night you two!" Sakura laughed out, Shikamaru holding up a drunk Naruto, his tired looking eyes twitching.

"What a drag." He groaned and Temari laughed, locking up the bar.

"Hiiiiinnnnaaaatttaaaaa-Chaaaaaan!" Naruto slurred grinning and blushing. Shikamaru's face deadpanned, his eyebrow twitching.

"Can't you lock him in the bar until tomorrow again?" He asked Temari who laughed. Sasuke's eyebrow raised. That was here when Naruto complained that happened? He was literally shunned by Hinata for a week before she forgave him. He had to spend that week at his place.

"Haha! Stop being such a lazy ass. After I explained things to Hinata, she begged me never to do that again and I gave her my word." Temari said, putting the keys in her bag. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." He moaned. Sakura laughed.

"So Shikamaru, how long will you be in town this time?" Sakura asked. Temari looked to Shikamaru, as he placed a still mumbling Naruto in the back of his car.

"Actually, I'm here to stay. I've finally gotten out of teaching for the A.E.F and now I am going to be working here as a teacher in Konoha high school." Temari's eyes brightened with surprise and she gasped.

"Really?!" Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Yeah…sorry for not being able to do it sooner." He said turning. Temari jumped on him again, wrapping around his neck.

"That's great!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing.

"Need a ride, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, hoping she'd say yes. Sakura looked to him, eyes widening.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? You don't have to. I can just ride with them."

"Well, Naruto is taking up all of the back seat." Temari pushed, looking to Sasuke with a sly smile. He glared at the woman who knew too much briefly, before turning his gaze back to Sakura.

"It's fine. I don't mind." He answered. Sakura looked up in uncertainty before shrugging and smiling.

"Okay then. Get home safe you guys!" Sakura bid her farewell, waving. Temari waved back.

"You too!" She grinned. Sasuke began to walk, Sakura following him. Shikamaru watched, sighing in tiredness.

"What's your deal?" Temari asked, raising a blond eyebrow. Shikamaru opened the passenger car door.

"For being so smart, Sakura can really be dense sometimes." He sighed, getting in the car. Temari giggled. So even her boyfriend could see it? The only one who didn't seem to know was Sakura.

Indeed, she was a little dense.

"Sorry to have to make you walk. I parked a little far because there wasn't much parking earlier." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled to him.

"Don't worry about it. The air is nice tonight, don't you think?" She commented and as if on cue, a gentle breeze passed them by, blowing through her hair and open black petite coat. Sasuke looked down.

"Yeah…" He murmured, turning the corner his car was parked at. Sakura turned with him, only for one of her three inch heels to get stuck in a crack in the street. Her eyes widened, tripping and falling forward.

"Ah!" She yelped in surprised, but instead, she collided with Sasuke's solid chest, regaining her footing and gripping his chest. He had her at the arms, holding her firmly.

"You alright?" He asked with concern. Sakura looked up to him and Sasuke felt his heart hit his chest, beginning to race faster than a speeding train. She was so close to him. He watched a blush form on her face, eyes wide. She must have noticed their proximity too. Like this, their faces were even a bit more closer than they were on Wednesday, when he had unexpectedly opened the door. His eyes traveled to her parted lips again, eyeing them in a sudden trance. Her hands were on his chest and he wanted to feel their softness through his black shirt. Naruto's words came back to him.

 _I really do think Sakura-Chan likes you._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, my heel got stuck." She apologized. Sasuke looked away, pulling his hands from her.

"It's fine. You should be more careful." He said softly, turning away in cowardice. Sakura looked down, playing with her fingers, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

 _Hey, take your time, alright?_

 _I know you're not good at expressing your emotions, but that will come with time._

Sasuke turned turned to her, having reached his side. He offered her his arm.

"You...should hold onto me." He said hesitantly. Sakura's eyes widened, a blush coming on her face again, seeing his arm.

"The car is one more block down. So, you should hang on, before you trip again." He said softly. Sakura blushed harder, interlocking her arm with his. He felt so muscular.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly. He blushed himself, turning his head to hopefully hide it.

"No problem." He mumbled, before he gave yet another look to her. His eyes grew slightly. She was smiling, looking at the ground and walking in step with him. His eyes warmed, before he looked back forward. On his lips, a small smile of his own.

* * *

 **Sasuke: Hn. -smirks-**

 **Satisfied?**

 **Sasuke: I could be more satisfied.**

 **-grins- Welp, sorry. Buuuut things are about to get hectic for you!**

 **Sasuke: -eyebrows knitted and glaring- What does that mean?!**

 **See ya next chapter everybody! Thanks for the support you have given so far! -walks off-**

 **Sasuke: Oi! Don't just blow me off like that! Oi! I asked you a question. Oi! OI! -chases-**


	4. Another Two Weeks Equals a Month

**Saayyyy, a new chapter? So close to when I last uploaded? Damn I'm good.**

 **Sasuke: Until you disappear again for some dumb reason. -rolls eyes.**

 **Oh come on! Cut me some slack!**

 **Sasuke: I think your readers will agree, you have slacked enough.**

 **-sigh- You know what...**

 **Sasuke: What?**

 **-Silence-**

 **Sasuke: -worried- WHAT?!**

 **To. The. Chap.**

 **Sasuke: -panics- NO!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed, walking out his office. Another long day done and he luckily only had one meeting to go to downtown before he would be able to go home. He noticed Sakura still at her desk, diligently typing at something and on the phone at the same time. She didn't even notice him. She truly was diligent. His eyes grew tender at the sight of her, gaining energy from the previous fatigue he was feeling. Another two weeks had passed them by since he had jumped to conclusions of her and Shikamaru. Ever since, he had only thought of what more he could do to make an impression on her, if he had not already. Naruto's words from that night repeated again like an echo in his head, over and over ever since he said them.

 _I really do think Sakura-Chan likes you._

Did she? Was he making her blush in embarrassment or was it a blossoming crush? Was he on her mind just as much as she was on his? Could she even think of him that way, being his employee?

There were times when their eyes would meet during the day and they locked their gazes. He swore whenever that happened, he could see into her very soul and she into his and for whatever reason, he didn't mind. He didn't care...not if it was her. He could only wish he could somehow convey more to her.

"Yes. Yessir. Of course. I understand. I shall notify Uchiha-sama." She said. His eyes hazed. He found that on the phone, she often referred to his name in a variety of ways. He supposed it depended on who she was talking to. He had heard almost all of them so far. Mr. Uchiha. Uchiha-sama. Uchiha-san. Mr. Sasuke. Sasuke-san. The one that got the most reaction out of him was Sasuke-sama, having heard her say it on the phone while passing her by, on his way to speak with a head of one of the other departments on the lower floors. He had choked in his coffee that day catching her attention and making her look at him worried. He dismissed her worries that day but had to rush off the floor before looking at her at all. He really couldn't believe his thoughts a lot of the time.

"Yes. Have a goodnight, sir." She hung up continuing to type.

"Notify me of what?" He questioned and she jumped in surprise.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, you scared me." She laughed, placing a hand over her chest. Sasuke smirked. Yes of course, her primary means of calling him, Sasuke-kun, was still his favorite.

"Sorry. But, what is it you need to tell me?" He asked. Sakura waved off.

"That was your lawyer, calling to let you know that they have built quite the case against Danzo. They got a subpoena documents of his account balances after I faxed him the last two years of quota documents. He said this will be open and shut case and probably won't be worth you showing up at all." She informed, resuming back to typing. Sasuke smirked, feeling very pleased with the news.

"Told you I'd win." He said. Sakura chuckled.

"You did. I never doubted you though." She said smiling. He stared, raising an eyebrow. She was still working. It was six o'clock already, an hour over when she should of clocked out.

"Why are you still working?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She looked up at him confused.

"H-Huh?" She raised an eyebrow dumbfoundedly. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at her. This had happened last week.

"Sakura, you're working past five again." He stated, closing his eyes and shoving his hand in his pocket. As smart as she was, Sakura did let quite a lot go over her head. Her eyes snapped to the time on her computer, shrieking in shock.

"EEEEHHH! I-I lost track of time again!" She whimpered, rubbing her hands in her hair. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, looking at her again. She really was a hard worker. When Karin worked for him, she was always already out the door by four fifty. She never worked a full day and was usually late. Sakura had yet to be late even once, always meeting him either outside or here on time. He could depend on her more than he had initially thought.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I know I said last time that it wouldn't happen again b-but, then I got a few calls back to back and then some emails came in and-" She ranted, eyes looking up at him cutely. He looked down, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's fine, Sakura." He dismissed. Sakura stared. Ever since their night two Saturdays ago, when clinging to his arm, Sasuke had been rather softer on her than usual. She didn't know exactly what it was that changed between how angry he had been and now, but he was a bit more livelier, at least around her. She still saw his stern, stoic businessman side, especially in his meetings with other businessmen, but with her, she was the kind and gentle Sasuke she had become accustomed to.

"Anyway, I have to go, I have one last meeting tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, alright?" He said, walking away. Sakura smiled.

"Have a good night, Sasuke-kun!" She bid him and his eyes warmed at the ground as he walked. He still didn't really get to see her as often as he liked, but it was enough to know she was there. It was enough to see her when he did. He walked into his elevator, the doors closing as he put back on his mask of stoicism.

Sakura started packing up, saving her work and shutting down her computer. A sound coming from her phone stopped her and she looked down at it.

"Huh? Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow, her eyes looked at the date before she smacked herself in her forehead. She really was an idiot. She called him quickly, clocking out and frantically pressing at the elevator button.

 _"Oi! Sakura-Chan? Where are you already? Shouldn't teme be on his way to his last meeting?"_ Sakura's pressing on the button got faster.

"Yeah! I know! I'm sorry! I lost track of time and worked past five. I'm rushing as fast as I can! Are things ready on your end?" She asked, eyes worried. Naruto chuckled on the other line.

 _"That is so like you. Always the hard worker. Don't worry. I got things done here. We just need the cake though!"_ Sakura groaned.

"Stupid damn elevator! Hurry up!" She barked at it. It dinged, finally opening.

"Fucking final-" She froze in place. In there stood Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She questioned.

 _"What the hell is he still doing there?"_ Naruto yelled on the other line.

"Leaving now, Sakura?" He questioned, stepping out, she tried her best to act natural, giving him a smile.

"Y-Yes. Why are you back, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I forgot some documents I remembered the moment I got downstairs. Thank goodness I'm always early. Speaking of which, do you mind waiting here and holding the elevator? I will only be a moment." He asked, eyebrows narrowing at her face. Something was...odd. He could feel it, _sense_ it. He noticed she was on the phone.

"Everything alright?" He asked her, making her visibly tense. Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

"Yes! I'm...uhm...in a bit of a rush! I forgot something today." She laughed nervously.

 _"Yeah no kidding."_ Naruto said on the other line and she glared.

"No one's talking to you _idiot_!" She scowled menacingly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto? Are you rushing off to go see him? He has a meeting with me at eight." Sakura smiled.

"Uh, yeah, actually." She answered.

 _"HOW THE HELL DID HE GUESS IT WAS ME BY YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT!? GRRR! THAT TEM-OUCH! SHIKAMARU YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"_ He screamed, Sakura thrashing the phone from her ear in pain, her eyebrow twitching. The loudness and Sasuke's keen hearing caught it and his eyebrow raised again.

"He isn't planning on skipping out tonight and going to Temi's, is he?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Just...stuff I have to take care of with him." His eyes grew suspicious. Everything in his business mind was screaming she was lying to him. Just because he did feel a bit fond of her didn't mean she wasn't subject to his constant reading of her and everything about her was lying. He grunted, turning around and walking to his office to grab the files he needed. Why was she lying to him? What was it? Did she think he would be angry? He was more angry that she was lying to him more than anything. Now he really wanted to know what the hell she was doing. He walked back out his office as quietly as he could, down the hall hearing Sakura.

"Just! Ugh! Tell the guy I'll be there dammit! I'm sorry I'm late! I got caught up with work!" She growled. His eyes flared with anger. Guy? What guy? She'll be where? Didn't she say she was going to see Naruto? He closed his eyes, slamming his office door and locking it, startling her. He heard her gasp and gulp.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

 _"Alright. See ya."_ She hung up seeing Sasuke walk towards her. He stared at her. Once again he found himself in a sea of angered questions. Were all those signals he was getting a ruse? Was he just some pawn to her? Did she have some hidden agenda against him? After he had been so gracious to her, after having been kind and generous, was she a false idol he practically praised. All those hours of thinking about her, all the lost focus he had on his work, it was all nothing? Sure, it wasn't like they were together or anything, but damn it, why was she doing this to him? Why did she play the innocent and perfect card only to be doing nothing but lying and conniving behind his back? Sure, he was wrong the last time he thought this, but his ears were not mistaken with what he heard. He knew exactly what he heard.

"Got those documents Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, giving him a nervous smile again. He glared harshly at her, earning a look of shock from her jade eyes. He had been a fool. He had been a fool for her.

"What's it to you, _Sakura_?" His voice was harsh, earning a pained look in her eyes. _Good_. That look was exactly how he felt.

"W-What's...wrong…?" She asked hesitantly. He glared. He wasn't going to let her in again. He wasn't going to fall for her beauty or her feinted concerns again.

"None of your business." He sneered, entering the elevator with her. As they went down the air was tense and Sakura looked at Sasuke with both fright and concern. Why did he all of a sudden get so hardened? What was wrong?

"S-Sasuke-kun…" His glare snapped to her, making her flinch. That was a look he gave to other businessmen. That was the same steeled and hardened look he had given Gaara on her first day.

"Why lie to me?" He called her out. Sakura's eyes widened with confusion.

"W-Wha-" He cut her off.

"You said you were going to meet Naruto, now he has to tell some guy you'll be there? That you're sorry you're late?" He questioned vigorously. Sakura's eyes were shocked. He was like this because she said that?

"I-I...I-I-I-" Her stuttering made his eyes narrow further and Sakura was literally saved by the bell of the elevator, the doors opening. She bit her bottom lip. If she said anything, she might give away her plans.

"I've got to go!" She whimpered, running out and Sasuke watched her. His look got even harsher. He walked, pulling out his phone.

"Itachi…"

 _"Oh, ho, ho! A call from my little brother? This is a first."_ Sasuke's cold eyes stared.

"Are you in the city?"

 _"Hm? Well, yes, but is everything okay? You sound quite angry little brother. Even more so than usual."_ Itachi commented. Sasuke could only watch as outside the building doors, Sakura frantically waved for a taxi that stopped for her. She got in and drove off.

"I need a favor." He said, walking out and to his car.

 _"Anything for you, little brother."_

* * *

Sakura paid the taxi, thanking him and rushing down the block. They were stuck in a trafficjam and she had to hurry. According to Naruto, the store would stay open for only another twenty minutes and if she wasn't there all was lost. She dashed as fast as her legs could take her, huffing and gripping her bag. In her heels, she tripped, not to gracefully falling forward and to the floor.

"Aaah!" She cried out, her hands scraping against gravel. She winced, slowly pushing herself up having fallen fully to the ground, looking down at the newly received scratches on her palms. Someone came off a motorbike, taking off their helmet and double parking it.

"Whoa! What a fall! You alright Miss?" She looked up, coming face to face with a man she thought looked quite a lot like Sasuke. His hair was long and in a ponytail, wearing a leather biker jacket and dark jeans, a simple black t-shirt beneath that. Sakura picked up some fallen contents of her bag; her phone, keys and wallet before taking his hand. She winced, feeling a pain on her knees. She must have scraped them too.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thank you. S-sorry, I'm in a hurry." She said already quickly trying to walk off to start running again. She had only fifteen minutes left and about seven city blocks to go. She could make it if she ran. He grabbed her wrist.

"Now, hold on, why don't you let me give you a ride? Where you going?" He questioned smiling kindly and Sakura gave a look of irritation. She really didn't have time for this.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to pick up a cake before the bakery closes and traffic is backed up. So please let me go! I only have fifteen minutes left!" She demanded, snatching her hand away. The man raised an eyebrow as she ran, cursing out loud about running in heels. He chuckled. The bakery, huh? A cake? Now that he thought about it, today was that day. Itachi walked back to his bike placing back on his helmet and turning it to go the direction she went.

He had such a foolish little brother.

Sakura panted, still tripping but this time managing not to fall throughout the next seven blocks she ran. There she saw it, her eyes brightening. Deidara's bakery. She checked her phone. She made it! Just five minutes to spare. She dashed her face turning to horror upon reaching the door and it was locked.

"N-No! No! I got here in twenty minutes!" She yelled out, knocking frantically at the door. A blond man, through the glass door peered from the back, only to signal to her he was closed by cutting his hand at his neck. She glared furiously.

"You said twenty minutes! I'm here in fifteen!" She screamed, still panting. His eyes suddenly widened, looking behind her and he came to open the door.

"Huh? Miss, we're closed." He said.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for such a pretty lady, Deidara. After all, you apparently gave her extra time to come." A voice behind her shocked her. She turned only to see the same man that had helped her up.

"Y-You again?"

"Hey, wait, are you that order from a guy about twenty minutes ago?" Sakura flashed back, her green eyes hopeful.

"Yes! That was my friend but I was supposed to come pick it up! I got caught up at work. Please tell me you still have the cake! Please!" She clasped her hands together. Itachi smiled quietly.

He had a foolish little brother indeed.

"You better still have that cake, Deidara." Itachi quipped, staring at the blond haired blue eyed man. He had a single bang covering his left eye, the rest of his hair in a high ponytail. The bakery owner grinned.

"Yes of course, un. Sorry about that pretty lady, un. I thought you were just another customer, un. Come on in, un." He said, holding the door open for her. Itachi walked in as well.

"Just give me a sec, un. It's in the back, un." He said smiling. Sakura sighed in relief. Itachi chuckled.

"So, this is why you were in such a hurry, Miss?" Sakura looked at him, feeling oddly comfortable with him. He gave off the same air as Sasuke though he appeared to be a bit more laid back. Speaking of which, her eyes lowered, remembering his harsh glare from earlier. Itachi's look became concerned.

"Y-Yeah…" She answered.

"This cake must be for someone pretty important to you for you to dash for ten blocks and not caring that you hurt yourself." He observed, smiling with closed eyes. She turned away, remembering Sasuke's harshness.

"He...is someone...really important to me." She started saying, Itachi's eyes opened, staring at her with surprise.

"H-He's helped me a lot. He's been so kind and generous to me...so...I thought I'd do something really nice for him. His best friend said he hadn't celebrated his birthday for ten years. I thought that was crazy." She laughed somberly. Itachi's eyes pained, watching her eyes sadden.

"B-But...I screwed up. I was late to pick up the cake and he was there and he was furious because he felt me lying to him." The pain in her eyes was all to evident. Itachi glared down. What the heck did his foolish brother do to this woman out of such a foolish misunderstanding?

"I...have never been a good liar, but I didn't know what to say to ruin things. With the way he looked at me…" She trailed.

"I'm sure he doesn't even want to see me." She ended. Itachi sighed. Stupid. Foolish, foolish, little brother. Idiot. Conclusion jumping, irrational moron. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, chin up." She lifted her head turning to him. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure the moment he sees what you are really doing for him, he will understand your motives. In fact, he will feel like quite the fool for getting mad at such a thoughtful woman like you." Her eyes grew hopeful. She didn't get why, but she couldn't help but feel this guy and Sasuke were somehow related. They looked so much alike.

"Here ya go, un! Want to take a look at my art before I wrap it up, un?" Deidara came out. Sakura smiled.

"Yes please! Thank you!" She said. He walked around the counter to one of the tables, lifting open the lid of the box. In it a blue and white cake, on it the Uchiha symbol and blue words in script.

"Sasuke huh? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" Itachi played innocent. Deidara raised an eyebrow just realizing the cake he had been commissioned to make.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Sakura asked. Itachi chuckled, lifting a hand to offer her a handshake.

"The name is Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother." He introduced himself finally. Her eyes widened, a deep crimson blush coming onto her face as she realized everything she had just said had been said to his brother.

"P-Pl-Please don't tell him w-what I said!" She whimpered, Itachi chuckled again.

"I won't. You have my word. So, are you doing a party for Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Deidara grinned.

"Oh? A party for Sasu-Chan, un? I haven't seen him in years, un!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly. Sakura's eyes widened. What was this turn around in luck? She had found a family member and an old friend? She couldn't help but giggle though. _Sasu-Chan?_

"Well, yes, but it's a surprise. Naruto is at his house getting stuff ready, with the others. Today, I made sure to keep his schedule light so that he can be home by at least eight according to the distance between his meeting and home." Sakura said smiling. Itachi smirked. His foolish little brother really was dumb. This woman had such a heart of gold.

"How did you manage to do that? My little brother often likes to keep himself quite busy, no matter what day it is." Itachi questioned. Sakura laughed.

"Simple really! I scheduled him for a meeting with Naruto at eight o'clock at his house. From there, it's just a matter of him walking in. Sasuke-kun will never be late to a meeting!" She chuckled knowingly. Deidara was already wrapping up the cake.

"Well, we better be early then, un! I'll take this in my car and follow you Itachi, un." Deidara said smiling. Itachi smiled and looked to Sakura.

"How about it? I can give you a lift on my bike. I promise I have a spare helmet." He said softly. Sakura smiled nodding, thankful she wore slacks today.

"Yes! Thank you so much you two. Say, do you know anyone else to invite to the party? It is only just me, Naruto and a few other friends he reached out to." She asked, gleefully. Itachi glanced at Deidara.

"I'm on it, un!" Sakura beamed. She hoped it would be like Itachi said, and he realized what happened earlier was a misunderstanding.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." Itachi asked. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke-kun's secretary." Itachi smiled and he couldn't help but think of how the name suited her well. A pretty name, for a pretty flower. Sasuke was quite the lucky man.

"Well then, Sakura. Let's get a move on it. You know better than anyone how prompt my foolish little brother can be." Itachi said. It seemed he had brightened her spirits from before. She beamed a grin.

"Shannarooo!" She cheered and the three left after Deidara locked up.

* * *

Sasuke was glaring, ticked off ever since watching Sakura run off on him the way she did earlier. Even during his meeting, he was in a pissy mood, wanting to get things over with. He never liked being lied to. He hated being lied to, more than he hated a waste of his time and he snapped at the person who was seeming to be both. His eyes pained as he drove towards home.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was overreacting again like he did with Shikamaru. He just...couldn't hold his anger. He both did and didn't know why but anything Sakura did spurred in him a wildfire, that could either be warm or just plain enraging. He hated it. He scoffed to himself, his heart sinking into his chest.

After the way he treated her in the elevator, he doubted fully she even wanted to see him again. He didn't know why he bothered to call Itachi to find out what she was doing. Thinking of Itachi, he had yet to hear from the elder Uchiha. He checked his phone, stopping at a red light. Seven forty-five, pm and still nothing. Did that mean he didn't find her? Sasuke growled to himself.

He was going to go home and the first thing he was going to do was grab a bottle and drink. Screw the meeting with Naruto. He really wasn't up for it. He dialed Naruto's phone, lifting it to his ear and driving.

 _"Hey Teme! Wassup?"_ Sasuke grunted.

"Hn. Naruto if your already at my house, go home. I'm not in the mood to talk about anything tonight." Sasuke ordered.

 _"Neh? Don't even want to have a drink with your buddy? I haven't been here in a while. I miss this luxury!"_ Naruto said and for some reason, he snickered. Sasuke's ebony eyebrows knitted together. Only one other thing coming to his mind. Sakura's pained look. He really, really didn't mean to blow up on her. He just...she was one of the people he felt he could trust the most. To have her lie to him…

"Have...you seen Sakura, yet?"

 _"Yeah, I did."_ Naruto didn't sound upset. Did that mean she wasn't all that upset either? The look in her eyes...she looked like she wanted to cry with how harsh he was being towards her.

"Did...she say anything?" He asked hesitantly, making the turn to his street.

 _"Only that you were a real jerk. But don't worry. I explained why. She forgives you."_ Naruto answered, snickering again. Sasuke's eyes lowered in suspicion. Why was Naruto being so nonchalant about it. What did he mean he explained why? Did she tell him everything word for word? Did Naruto tell her he had just gotten angry and felt lied to? Did he do worse and say he had gotten jealous?

"It's not like you to be so easy about things like this. You usually go off." Sasuke stated, waiting for his front gate to open for his car.

 _"You'll see why in a bit. I'm in the dining room waiting on you."_ Sasuke sighed. Looked like he wasn't just going to get rid of Naruto tonight.

"Whatever." He grumbled, hanging up. He really wanted to be alone. He wanted to think. He wanted to think of how to explain himself to Sakura. He parked his car in the driveway, stepping out while rubbing a hand through his hair. He really couldn't get Sakura's horrified look out of his head. He looked at his phone. Should he call her and meet up with her after Naruto? He sighed, exasperated. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes ever again. Not at him or anyone.

Sebastian met him at the door, a gentle smile as always on his old a face.

"Welcome home, sir." He chimed, rather cheerfully. Sasuke avoided his gaze, walking in without a word.

"Naruto is in the dining room?" He questioned. The butler walked ahead of him.

"Indeed, sir." He said, opening the door, revealing darkness. With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke walked in.

"Naru-" Before he could finish, the butler turned on the light behind him and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A group he hadn't had the chance to fully grasp yelled, confetti and streams were thrown and popped all over. His eyes felt a flash of someone taking a picture. His dining room was decorated with decorations of blue, white and red. Trays of covered food lined his large dining table, a white box that was most likely a cake in the center. Different kinds of liquor bottles lined the table as well. He took the scene in, completely shocked. He saw Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Mari, Juugo and Suigetsu. Old faces he saw were Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara. Finally, his eyes caught her, the one he should have noticed first. Sakura. She was standing there, grinning at Naruto's side. Naruto was the first to walk up to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Teme!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke was still in quite the shock. He completely forgot today was his birthday. He was twenty six today. He looked over.

"Did...you plan this?" Naruto released him scratching the back of his head.

"Naaah. Sakura-Chan did. She asked what you were going to be doing for your birthday when I brought it up last week and when she found out you haven't even bothered to celebrate it for years she wasn't having it. She wanted to do this for you. I just helped out. Everyone did actually." Naruto chuckled only for the said woman to walk up to him. She was blushing and looking away.

"Uhm, Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for everything you have done for me in the past month. I-I wanted to throw this party for you in gratitude." She said quietly, giving him the best smile she could, holding up a blue wrapped box with a white ribbon. He took the box, feeling even worse than he did before. Now it made sense. Earlier made so much damn sense. Her being in a rush, talking to Naruto on the phone, not giving him the full truth...he had overreacted again, when her actions were pure and innocent. His eyes paused, one of his hands grabbing hers.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked with concern. They had been wrapped up. Naruto snickered and Itachi joined in on the conversation.

"She really was in quite the rush, brother. She had taken quite a nasty fall, running to get to Deidara's bakery shop before he closed." Deidara gave him a peace sign over Itachi's shoulder. Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"My best work, un!" Sasuke's eyes widened further. He remembered.

 _Just! Ugh! Tell the guy I'll be there dammit! I'm sorry I'm late! I got caught up with work!_

Sasuke sighed. It made perfect sense. Naruto must've been here decorating and since she was already in the city, she was commissioned to get the cake. Now he saw why he hadn't gotten back from Itachi. He did find her. He found where she was going and what she was doing. She was doing this for him. His eyes opened again, staring at Sakura with completely guilt in his eyes. She only smiled up at him, a hopeful gleam in her eyes that he was happy. He was and he wasn't. After the way he treated her earlier, he really didn't deserve this. After that look he put into her eyes earlier, he didn't deserve this at all.

"Sakura…" She looked up into his eyes and in contrast to earlier in the elevator they were back to gentle.

"Thank you…" Sakura and Naruto grinned. Itachi smirked.

"Tch. Foolish little brother."

"ALRIIIGHHTT! LET'S FUCKING PARTYYY!" Hidan screamed and Mari shuffled, putting on cheery dance music. Sakura laughed at the man's antics and Sasuke stared down at the gift still in his hand. Naruto yelled in agreement, dashing towards the table for one of the bottles. Temari hit him across the head, screaming not to get too drunk since he had to drive Hinata home. Itachi smiled, smugly at his little brother, patting him on the shoulder and walking back to the group with Deidara. Sakura looked back to him, smiling.

"You can open it Sasuke-kun! I-It's...not much and I bet you have a dozen of them, but-" She urged, but she paused at the look on his face. He was somber, sad looking.

"W-What's wrong? You...don't like the party?" She asked and his gaze lifted, instantaneously.

"It's not that Sakura. It's not that at all. I...I just…" He looked away from her sighing.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I...I didn't really mean to it just...I just…" Sasuke apologized. He had been a moron yet again. From now on, he had to keep himself in check with her. He couldn't do what he did again. He couldn't ever see that look in her eyes again. Even now, when she was smiling at him again, he couldn't unsee it.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. I understand. But...I wouldn't lie to you. I wasn't trying to anyway. I just wanted to keep you as surprise as possible." She explained, giving him a forgiving smile. Sasuke shook his head, giving a disbelieving smirk.

"You...really are…" He started, deciding to stop in his tracks. He looked back down at the gift.

"I'm going to open it later, okay? While I know them well, I don't particularly trust Hidan or Suigetsu." He whispered into her ear. She laughed watching as he motioned for Sebastian and ordered him to take the gift to his room. Temari had made Sakura and Sasuke their signature drinks, becoming the bartender she was, even at a dining table. They ate. They laughed. Sakura was smiling and beaming.

To be honest, her glowing face was probably the only thing he paid any attention to all night.

* * *

The party was dying down. A tipsy Naruto had said goodbye to Sasuke with an arm around Hinata's shoulder. The navy hair, pearl eyed girl bid him goodnight and happy birthday once again. Hidan got wasted and got taken home by Kisame and Deidara. Temari and Shikamaru went their own way as well. Itachi and he were talking in the kitchen and Sakura had stayed behind in the dining room finishing her drink and saying goodbye to a leaving Juugo and Suigetsu.

"You were wrong little brother." Itachi said softly. Sasuke looked away, a frown reaching his lips.

"I-I've...never had felt the way she makes me feel, Itachi. I can't explain it. I don't...I don't know what to do." He whispered, drinking his own drink as well. Itachi chuckled.

"Just give it time, brother. Try to calm your nerves. Mom use to say that we Uchiha's fall so deep in love it is almost insanity." He reminisced. His index finger and second finger poked Sasuke's forehead, a gesture he hadn't hadn't done in years.

"Trust me when I say, she seems to genuinely care for you as well." Itachi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Itachi chuckled, remembering Sakura's crimson red blush.

"Sorry, little brother. I promised your pretty flower I would not say. I gave her my word." Sasuke glared grudgingly.

"You shouldn't hide things from me." Sasuke growled, his voice a warning and threatening. Itachi only chuckled like he was some cute puppy.

"This time I must, but, I will say this much…" He paused and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Her eyes do not lie. If you want to know something from her, just ask. As she speaks, stare into her eyes. She will tell you the truth. She did to me, having not even known my name." Itachi said softly. Sasuke looked down. He already knew that that to be honest. It was the matter of controlling his emotions around her. That was the difficult part. Itachi said to calm his nerves but how could he, when just the mention of another man from her lips drove him to near madness? The thought of her having eyes for another enraging? Even now, he could barely stand the thought of her in just the next room with two coworkers, both of which had worked for him way longer than she had. To stare into her eyes himself, was spellcasting and to hear her voice was soul lifting. Her smile was bliss itself for him. How could he control all of that? He could barely do it now. These thoughts manifested on his face into a troubled look. Itachi laughed lightly.

"I see your turmoil brother. Don't worry, you'll figure it out. After all, our father did for mother. You remember how he used to be. You will figure it out too." Itachi eased. The two brothers were interrupted by a throat clearing and they turned in surprise to see the butler.

"My Young Masters, if you will, please come to the dining room." Sebastian asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, following the elderly butler that raised them. Once entering they were met with a sight. One Itachi chuckled softly at, Sebastian smiled at and Sasuke's eyes widened at.

Sakura sat at the dining table, drink finished in her cup in front of her folded arms. In her folded arms was her head, turned on its side and eyes closed, a light and slow breathing indicating a deep slumber.

"She did have quite the long day and running ten blocks in those heels couldn't have been easy. She must be exhausted." Itachi said, smiling at Sasuke with suggestion. His younger brother did not look at him. His eyes were staring at the sleeping pink haired woman, in his matching obsidian eyes, a smoldering expression, taking her all in. Itachi smiled in approval and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, patting it.

"I leave this to you, little brother. Goodnight." Itachi said, walking away. Sasuke walked over to her. The forgotten butler watched the youngest of the house, seeing him gingerly pull on the sleeping beauty, making her sit back. He was gentle, staring at her when she moaned in disapproval but didn't open her disturbed, scrunching eyes. From the seat, he lifted her in his arms, having a firm hold on her, though the lady looked as light as a feather. Upon entering his arms, she turned her head towards his warmth, burying into his young master's neck with incoherent mumbles. In the young CEO's eyes, a tender and soft look, unlike any he had ever seen. He walked, Sebastian following him incase he was in need of any assistance requiring an extra set of hands. He carried her up the marble stairs of the mansion, his gaze never leaving her and walked to a guest bedroom directly across the hall from his room. Sebastian opened the door, opening a murmured thank you as he walked in, careful not to hit neither her head nor her legs as he stepped in sideways. Sebastian made quick work of rolling back the sheets, to make for an easing covering once she was in bed.

Finally in the room, he watched the young master place her down on the comfy mattress. He watched a pleased smile come upon her face the moment her head graced the pillow. She turned, one hand going under it and the other over it, clutching as if in complete comfort. The head of the house stared at her, as if not wanting to part from her and one of his hands moved to brush away an invading strand of hair from her face. The action earned her smiling even further. He was about to cover her himself before noticing she still had on her heels. His eyes showed dismay, remembering what Itachi had said. She ran blocks in these? It must have hurt.

As gently and slowly as he could, he slipped off the black feminine footwear with ease. He placed them on the ground beside her, finally, completing the ritual with pulling the covers over her as softly as he could. She curled in them, humming in acceptance and making no other sounds other than the slow breaths of slumber.

Sebastian smiled, closing in his in reminiscence of doing the same thing to his late wife. Such a ritual was certainly a humbling and distinguishing one, he longed for the days where she was alive having watched the tenderness his employer showed in doing so. Seeing the man he raised stay staring at her for a long while, the older and wiser butler, placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of the spell that was watching over something precious to the heart. His onyx eyes looked up to the butler with a mix of irritation and censure. Sebastian gave a knowing smile, understanding completely the feeling of wanting to stay by the side of someone important.

"I'm sure you are tired as well, Young Master. Let us let the madam have her rest as well as get rest of your own." He spoke quietly, as to ensure they didn't disturb her. Sasuke turned to look back at her once more, eyebrows scrunching together with reluctance. With no other choice he sighed, standing from his seat at her hip and walking out with Sebastian. Before he did, he looked back once more, seeing her remain in comfort.

A secret smile came upon his face.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, I guarantee a partnership between us would benefit both our companies." The businessman from some company he didn't care about spoke. He had more important things on his mind.

"Hn." He only responded, looking at his phone, not at all intrigued. The man went into some rant about his companies quota, their specialization and something else Sasuke tuned out, while he stared at his phone reading messages from Itachi. Sakura was still asleep at the mansion. The last photo Itachi sent was that she had simply turned over from the position he had left her in last night, her face still completely sound asleep without a care in the world. While the party did last until one in the morning-which was relatively early considering the four o'clock am curfew she had with Temari's place-she must've been absolutely exhausted and maybe drank a bit much. He hadn't counted how many drinks she had. He saw her with a couple. She did go crazy or do anything brash. She even spoke fine. Sasuke chopped it down a full day of her working from five in the morning, to six at night and then the whole surprise party.

"So what do you say, Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke looked up, staring at the guy blankly. He didn't hear a word he said. Instead...he wanted to cut his day off right after this, which was absolutely a first. It was only three in the afternoon. He could do the last two hours, but then he had a couple of meetings to get to before he would be home by around nine o'clock. That would be too late…

He had something important at home. She wasn't here. He decided to let her sleep and have the day off. Besides, he didn't necessarily have any clothes for her to wear to come to work with him.

"I decline." Sasuke said, standing and closing his laptops. The man stood with him, flabbergasted.

"B-But Uchiha-sama, our companies merge of projects would certainly-" Sasuke was grabbing his briefcase.

"Find someone else. I'm not interested." Sasuke dismissed, packing away his laptop and a few files into his briefcase with indifference. He wondered if by the time he got there, would she still be sleeping?

"How can you just-" The man started and Sasuke glared angrily. Now this guy was just getting in his way.

"I gave you an audience. I heard what you had to say. Now take my answer like a man and get out of my office and my building." He snarled from lost patience. The man glared back, though it was a glare of complete defeat and he turned, walking out. Sasuke brought out his phone again, placing it to his ear.

 _"Yes little brother?"_ Answered the other line. Sasuke closed his suitcase, having all that he had.

"Is she still there?" He questioned. Itachi chuckled on the other line.

 _"Mari just checked on her. She said she is sound asleep like a bear in hibernation."_ Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Mari tried to wake her?" He asked.

 _"She just wanted to do right by the household and hopefully give Sakura some food, but Sakura only grumbled and turned away from her apparently."_ Itachi snickered again. Sasuke could somehow imagine it, though having never seen it himself. He found himself smirking.

"I'm leaving work early." Sasuke admitted, locking his office door and walking towards the elevator. He heard Itachi snicker.

"Such an interesting change in you, little brother. Don't feel like being too busy anymore?" Sasuke closed his eyes hearing the ding of the elevator.

"Hn. See you soon." He said, hanging up and leaving.

Sakura moaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed. She felt completely exhausted but at the same time, unnaturally rested. It was quite a fun party last night, she didn't remember getting home. She froze, taking in her surroundings. The room she was in was large and lavish. She was alone in a king sized bed, with a comfortable comforter over her. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, though, her aching and recuperating feet noticed her heels were gone. A knock at the door startled her and she glared in expectancy. Where the hell was she?

"Who's there?" She barked. The door opened, revealing Itachi. Her eyes lost their guard, blinking in confusion.

"I-Itachi? Where am I?" She questioned. The eldest brother of the Uchiha chuckled, walking in.

"Finally awake huh? Did you really have that much to drink last night?" He questioned. Sakura thought back, remembering the party, saying goodbye to Juugo and Suigetsu who had made her laugh the rest of the night and then...she drifted off. Her eyes widened and she turned, getting up from the bed.

"I-I'm still in Sasuke-kun's house? B-But, why didn't he just take me home? I-I didn't mean to intrude!" She was about to start rambling again, before Itachi waved it off.

"Relax, Sakura. Sasuke himself brought you to this guest room. I don't think he had it in his heart to wake you, or that you could be woken up, as a matter of fact." Itachi explained. Sakura blushed, looking down. Had she really been that tired last night? She remembered only thinking she'd rest her eyes for a few minutes before calling a cab. Instead, she guessed, she totally lost consciousness from the excitement the day brought. She stood, her feet touching warm wood beneath her and gave a stretch.

"Uhm, where is Sasuke-kun? Today is Thursday, isn't it? I was supposed to be at work with him." She whimpered. For the first time ever, she had missed a day at work with Sasuke. She wondered what he thought of her now. Itachi sighed, hopelessly.

"That foolish little brother of mine went to work. You know how he is. He decided to leave you to rest, in gratitude for throwing him such a nice event." Itachi informed her. Sakura smiled, feeling happy. That had to have meant that Sasuke enjoyed himself. She hoped he did. When she found out he had spent the last ten years of his birthday either studying or working from Naruto she was appalled. Naruto explained he tried to bring him out, but Sasuke just wouldn't go for it. He had "too much work to do" apparently. That's when she came up with the idea. If he wasn't going to go out for the party, they would surprise him with one. With as many friends and people he actually cared about they could muster. She was happy it all went well.

"I'll have to thank him for allowing me to stay in. I didn't realize how tired I was." Sakura said, her still bandaged hand scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Itachi shook his head.

"Nonsense. You did quite a lot. Sasuke understood that." Itachi said, before gesturing towards outside the guest room.

"For now, why don't we get you something to eat, Sasuke told me not too long ago he'd be back home soon. He's taking half a day off." Itachi said, making Sakura bewildered.

"Really?" She questioned. The elder Uchiha nodded.

"Seems he is a bit tired himself." Itachi murmured.

It wasn't too long after that, when Sasuke got home. All of them had a hearty lunch and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the rivalry and antics between Sasuke and Itachi. The two brothers mirrored each other a lot, but they also went against each other just as much. She could see the love between them, though there was also a feeling of slight tension with them always. She wondered if one day she would ever know. Afterward, Sasuke drove her back home in a comfortable silence, always feeling rather at ease in his presence, at least when he wasn't angry with her. Sakura was so happy. Having stopped in front of her building, he turned to her.

"Sakura...again, thank you." He said. Sakura grinned.

"I'm happy it gave you a good time. From now on, we'll celebrate your birthday every year! All of us!" She promised. Sasuke's tender eyes on her grew even warmer, if it was possible, giving a smile he only gave to her.

"If that's what you want. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied. Sakura grinned, turning and stepping out. She walked up into her cozy brownstone apartment. It was a bit small, but it was modest. She wasn't quite used to the large and luxurious room she had woken up in earlier, but it was sort of nice to feel what it was like to be a bit spoiled. Their food had been brought out by Sebastian, cooked by Mari. Sasuke's house was grand and marvelous, compared to hers which was rather mediocre.

She hummed, deciding on a shower, but first to go to her bedroom and pick out some comfortable clothes and get her clothes ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Their next day started off just as it had before Sauske had gotten angry with her. They were pleasant with each other. He was calm and relaxed with her, only to stiffen in to his business facade with his clients or other rivals in the business world. Sakura was happily working at her desk, still thinking about the nice time the other night. Sasuke stepped out of his office, looking at her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to ask you to stay here for your lunch break until I come back. I just need you to cover for me while I go to meet with one of my advisors." He apologized. She looked up from her typing. He really didn't want to take her lunch break, but his advisor Kakashi had called him about something that apparently needed to be discussed this instant. While he didn't mind it if she went out to lunch, with or without him there, he was also expecting an important phone call from one of the hospital chairmen, in regards to his investment and funding into the hospital. Sakura smiled without bother.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine. See you when you get back." She replied. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll try not to be long." He said, walking and disappearing towards the elevator. Sakura hummed, getting back to work without another thought. Then she heard the elevator door ding again. She raised her eyebrow. That sure was fast. He wasn't even gone more than fifteen minutes. She had good news for him though and with that, she grabbed the paper she wrote down her notes on.

"Sasuke-ku-" She stopped dead in her tracks. A red haired man walked towards her from the elevator doors. His hair was more crimson than Gaara's and his eyes were a brown hazelnut color. She stared, a bit cautious of the tense feeling around him. It was often that she could sense the tension in the air between businessmen who entered Sasuke's office but that was usually if he was _here_. He wasn't right now and right now, all she felt was tension. Her body was on edge, an instinct coming over her that she supposed came with growing up the way she did.

"Sorry, sir. If you're here to see Uchiha-san, he is not here at the moment. Maybe you can leave me your name and contact information and I'll be sure he gets it and gets back to you." She started off, playing the secretary part, just incase she was just overthinking things. She didn't want to attack or be attacked for being rude and therefore she figured to play things cool. Despite this, her feelings weren't wrong. She looked into the stranger's eyes, recognizing them all too well. She used to have eyes like that once, before she met Naruto and Shikamaru. Before she understood what love and friendship was, she knew those eyes all too well.

Those eyes were dead. They had no life in them. From his suit coat he pulled out a gun, pointing it at her.

"Sorry, cherry blossom. I'm not here for Sasuke." He said coldly. Sakura's eyes were wide before sighing. What happened this time? Why were people after her? She had been keeping a clean nose, she was sure of it. The most she had ever done to make anyone pissed with her was that she was keeping her nose clean, or was it some old enemy of hers that paid for her to croak? She gave another tired sigh again. So long she had to spend fighting. Most of her life really. She really was tired. She used the same curelty . She stared, taking in every last detail. Of the man, the gun, everything. She stayed there, before her eyes narrowed, giving her own, cold look. One she tried her best to hide from everyone, especially Sasuke, who she had met giving almost close to nothing but cold looks her entire time of knowing him. Her parted lips, closed, forming a neutral, indifferent line on her lips. She grew up in Konoha's slums. She had been through so much. She had done it all. She was tired of anger and fighting and violence. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight back.

It was not like she hadn't been held at gunpoint before.

"Well, then, Sasori?" Was all that came from her lips.

* * *

 **Sasuke: -trembling- You wouldn't! You wouldn't dare!**

 **Would I? -checks chapters in Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes- Huh. Looks like I would.**

 **Sasuke: STOP PLAYING AROUND! -Susanoo activates-**

 **RIGHT. Sorry, my guy, I'm not playing around. Anyway, see ya next chap!**

 **Sasuke: -yelling furiously- YOU GET THAT BASTARD AWAY FROM MY WIFE!**

 **Oh. Scary! You'll need me alive if you want dear Sakura to live. -walks away-**

 **Sasuke: -furiously explodes-**


	5. Only Two Days Later

**Sasuke: -writhing with anger-**

 **-stares-**

 **Naruto: -holding Sasuke back- T-Teme! Chill out!**

 **Sasuke: Y-You...-seething- YOU BETTER-**

 **Chill, chill! This story is far from over you know. Doesn't that say something? -.-**

 **Sasuke: -calms, still glaring-**

 **Naruto: -wipes sweat from forehead- Geez. Lone Wolf, can't you take it easy on him? You know how he gets.**

 **-grins- Yeah I can. I just like watching him get so mad.**

 **Sasuke: -sharingan activates, raises his sword-**

 **Naruto: -holding Sasuke's hand and trying to stop him- T-TEME! COME ON! CHILL!**

 **TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sakura stared at the red head she recognized. Someone she knew who grew up just as terribly as her but not in Konoha. He was from Suna City, their slums. To this day, even though she traveled between both and other states, she wasn't sure which one was worse. They were both terrible. Both had jobless parents. Both had desperate parents. Both had homeless children and children trying to be adults. She supposed he belong to a category much like hers. A child trying to be an adult. She had to do it for Naruto and Shikamaru and a few others. It lead her to do some harsh things. The way his cold eyes met hers, she knew he was the same. She thought she knew who he was, anyway, until he did something she couldn't forgive. After that, they had crossed paths before quite a few times. The last time was when she was about seventeen years old. She had been in Suna in her teens and he thought he was a tough guy. He wasn't so tough after he ran into her, considering he was messing with Shikamaru. It was enough to ignite her fury and he did not leave unscathed.

"What are you doing here, Sasori?" She questioned, glaring harshly, stepping towards him. The redhead kept his gun trained on her, watching her eyes. Her eyes were the dead giveaway, or so last he remembered. He was not going to lose this time. Not when there was so much money on her head.

"Someone gave me a bounty for your head and I need that money." He answered simply. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's bounty? I've been doing nothing but being under the radar this whole time. I've done nothing but make an honest living." She growled. Sasori sighed.

"Doesn't change the fact that someone wants you dead Sakura. Considering you are alive...I'm here to change that." He said, clicking down the hammer. Sakura stared, emotionlessly.

"So why haven't you done it already? I know about your kills. You get it done. Why am I even still talking?" Sakura questioned, a small smirk coming onto her face. Sasori glared, his gun still trained to her forehead, knowing what she was capable of. They circled each other and Sakura was honestly trying to by time for the security to catch what was happening on camera, even if it would take them a while to get here.

"Sakura...I want to ask you again like I did those years ago." Sasori slowly said. Sakura's eyes filled with complete unwillingness, knowing what was coming next.

"Join me. Join me Sakura. Join the Akatsuki and we will run this entire city." He said for the umpteenth time she remembered. She kept her eyes on him but her gaze hardened.

"This world never gave two shits about us. You remember what it was like, don't you?" He continued. Sakura's eyes lowered knowing he wouldn't shoot her right now.

"To try to survive day and night. To have to constantly fight. I know you. This life of mediocrity and bullshit. You know it's all a lie. So come with me. Join me." He urged her, but Sakura found no freedom in that life. She would be forever on the run and hunted. She wouldn't be able to protect those she wanted to protect. She wouldn't be able to love the ones that she loved. Sakura's meditating eyes opened, and she kept from looking at him.

"No. I told you already, I've had enough. That day...when Naruto got kidnapped by your people and I had to come get him, I had enough right there. I told Naruto that we were going to be happy one day and live a peaceful life." She started, her eyes flickering back up to him.

"No more hatred, no more sorrow or fear. I don't care that someone wants me dead. At least I don't have to go into hiding for no stupid reason. At least I have nothing to run from. If I just work hard enough...it will be enough." She ended. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Are you fucking serious? You're still talking like that after all these years? So you choose this? A meaningless job and a bullshit company, in a shitty apartment?" He growled. Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah. I choose this, Sasori. Not on the constant run, not jumping from place to place, scared for my own life and being with those that are still close to me. That's what I choose." Sakura snarled out. Damn it. Time was running out and the security still wasn't here? That must have meant that Sasori took care of them. Looks like she was going going to have a fight on her hands. She mentally sighed. She never did like fighting in skirts. At least her black office skirt wasn't too tight, but it was going to be a bother.

"Damn it, Sakura." He grumbled. She swiped her head to the side, knowing he was going to shoot right when he fired. The bullet cut into her cheek with his hot graze but she wasted no time caring about it. She dashed for him, both hands lifting the gun as he shot again, this time into the ceiling, the sprinkler systems coming on. She tried kneeing him in the gut, only for him to block it. Sakura glared into his eyes, doing her best to trip him, but he maneuvered his feet like a dance to counter her. She grunted.

"S-So, who sent you?" She growled struggling to keep him from pointing the barrel at her. Sasori scoffed.

"Well, since you're going to die, I'll tell you. It was some rich guy, in jail right now. Think the name was Danzo. He wants me to kill you first, then go after your boss." Sasori informed, purposely. He knew Sakura. She was strong. He wasn't going to not kill her, but he wasn't sure if he would succeed in the job. He remembered the day she spoke of long ago. They had kidnapped Naruto because word on the street was he knew some rich kid and they needed the identity of him so they could hold him for ransom. It was a great plan, that is until Sakura kicked down the door so hard it flew off the hinges, broke in half and hit his boss and some other poor bloke. The moment she saw the sixteen year old Naruto, bloodied and bruised, her green eyes flew into a rage, and she took out all ten men in the room, including himself. A fourteen year old girl. None of them ever spoke of it ever again. None of them ever laid a hand on Naruto again.

Now her eyes were alighted with that same fire. He had been investigating her first. He saw the way she looked and smiled at her boss. It was different from the way she smiled at Naruto or others. Instead, this smile was more. She was brighter and more cheerful. She blushed a lot. He knew how she felt and oddly enough, he understood why Danzo told him to go after her first, then allow the Uchiha to live for a couple of days. He noticed the cold eyes of the CEO, shared by only the most hardened gang members he knew, melt into warm and tender gazes at her. He appeared to be absolutely fond of her.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" She screamed in rage, lifting him over her entire body and slamming him into the ground. The impact caused him to let go of the gun, dropping it as he lost his breath and winced in pain. His eyes opened glaring at her. She really was still so freakishly strong. He had no idea how she became like that, but this seeming small and fragile woman could throw grown men around like nothing ever since she was twelve. It was damn near terrifying but considering he had been subject to it before, it didn't cause him to lose focus. He rolled back, bringing his hand up by his face and shoving his two feet into her abdomen. She coughed letting him go, and staggering back just a few feet. Sasori began to stand, grabbing the gun, only for the woman to completely ignore whatever pain she was in and tackle him to the ground, holding the gun. Her eyes widened at where the gun pointed. Her abdomen. She glared, knowing what was about to happen and cursing at her carelessness.

"Shit." She growled.

"Got you, Sakura." Sasori smirked. He may not have fully got her yet, but for the first time ever, he finally got the upper hand on Sakura Haruno.

A shot rang.

* * *

Sasuke listened to Kakashi nodding. They were on the thirty-first floor. The silver haired man who worked for him wanted to advise him on a new manager of the Kyoto branch, considering he just had Kakashi stand in for a while. The man spent the two weeks there and was ordered to find a suitable candidate as a replacement for the treacherous. But Sasuke had a strange feeling. The hair on the back on his neck was standing up-more so than usual and he felt antsy. He couldn't understand why. Today was just a normal day, like any other.

"Furthermore, Mr. Sai is quite informed and intelligent. I believe that with given instruction, he would make a fine branch manager. However, him being one of Danzo's top guys, that is the only thing that hesitates me from saying so. His nose is clean though. He's seemed to work in the company honestly and earnestly for several years." Kakashi ended. Suddenly, outside the door, they heard screaming and thrashing into the room came one of the security guards.

"Uchiha-sama! There you are! Come! We must get you to safety!" He yelled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, standing along with Kakashi, who's dark eyes grew serious.

"What's going on? Report!" Sasuke asked, seeing people running and dashing towards the exits.

"There have been three shots fired so far in the building! We don't know where, but it was reported by the one hundred and twenty third floor, when people from the floors above were panically running for safety. We have already begun to enact your evacuation protocol. We must get you out of here!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the newly received information. Who would do something like this in his building? For what?

The man's walkie talkie staticed.

" _Thirty-first floor, this is floor one hundred, over."_ The man spoke as Sasuke walked out with him and Sasuke listened.

"This is the thirty-first floor. I have Uchiha-sama in safety. Beginning to evacuate him now. Over."

" _Do you have visual on the shooter? Over."_

"The shooter is not on the thirty-first floor, over."

" _This is floor one twenty four. All employees being evacuated. Escorting them out the building. Over"_

"Do you have visual on the shooter? Over."

" _No I don't o-."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Did someone take out his camera systems or something? Why didn't they know where the shooter was? Was this planned then?

" _MORE SHOTS FIRED! I REPEAT, SEVERAL MORE SHOTS FIRED! THE PEOPLE ARE IN A PANIC!"_ Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Sakura glared at Sasori, getting off of him and gripping at her abdomen, trying to put pressure on the new, bleeding wound. She couldn't avoid getting shot, but the plus side was that she broke the bastard's hand and then his arm. When she did that, he shot off a few more rounds in pain, luckily, all of them missing her with his now contorted arm and striking the wall behind her. He was screaming, having dropped the gun and if she wasn't in as much pain as she was right now, she would have took the opportunity. But the burning of the wound was killing her. Ironically. She coughed up blood.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed, gripping his arm, with the other. Sakura stepped and winced. It hurt to move. She could kind of feel the hot metal inside of her.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed, from his coat, bring out a switchblade with his good hand. She hadn't seen one of those in a while. He ran towards her and Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain and grabbed his thrusting wrist. She pulled, bringing up her leg and striking her two inch heel into his stomach as hard as she could. This is why she hated fighting in skirts. That was more difficult to do than it should have been and the hem rose up her thigh. His eyes widened, coughing and slightly vomiting. How? How could this woman still fight after such a grave injury?

She really was a force to be reckoned with, just as he thought those years back.

She took the opportunity of his stunned state to twist his hand hard, making him drop the knife and slammed her other hand upwards against his elbow breaking his other arm. He screamed in pain. Now he was useless. Now she could end this.

"Damn you! Damn you, Sakura!" He screamed, stepping back, still coughing from the blow she gave to his stomach. Sakura only dashed for him, fist raised and eyes wild with fire. Her fist pulled back.

"Shannarooo!" She screamed back, socking him in the face. He literally flew off his feet, hitting the ground with a hard thud. She got on top of him, grabbing his throat and lifting her other fist.

"When you go to jail, tell Danzo how you failed and who the hell kicked your sorry _ass_!" She screamed, before knocking his lights out. She panted in pain, though the cool water drenching her woke her up just slightly. Wincing she stood, shoving down her skirt. She looked over, taking her telephone wire and tying his broken arms together tightly. She did the best she could anyway, with the tunnel vision she was seeing. She tried to drag him towards the elevator, but her pain caused her to scream, dropping him and dropping to her knees, gripping it in agony.

"Aaargh! Ngh! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She cried out, panting. She could only relish in one thing.

She had protected Sasuke.

* * *

Outside was a mess of scared people and police. The police were pushing people back, telling them to calm down and make their way either across the street or around the block. Hundreds of his employees confused and scared. It pissed Sasuke off. He was going to go after the bastard who caused this much calamity in his building. Not once had they ever had a workplace shooting before. He heard a familiar voice screaming.

"I SAID LET ME BACK IN DAMN IT!" Sasuke's eyes turned, seeing Naruto fighting against one of the policemen, and screaming in his face. The policeman only pushed him back.

"I said get back, sir! We have not yet apprehended the shooter!"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! LET ME IN!" Naruto roared with a crazed look in his eyes. Sasuke rushed over grabbing Naruto's attention from behind the police line.

"Naruto wha-" He was about to ask.

"SASUKE! SASUKE HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA?! HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA ANYWHERE?!" The frantic blond begged to know, his blue eyes wild with fright. Sasuke's eyes widened with the same fear overcoming him. She hadn't been evacuated yet? Where was she? She...she wasn't with the shooter was she?

"She's not out here?!" He questioned. The policeman turned, seeing the CEO.

"Uchiha-sama, I ask that you come here with your other employees. We don't know when the shooter will exit the building and-" Sasuke didn't hear a damn thing he said. He only stared at Naruto who's eyes teared with terror. If Sasuke didn't know that Sakura was not out here and she wasn't with him, that meant she was still in the building.

"NO! SHE'S NOT HERE! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T FIND HER!" Naruto screamed in panic. The words froze Sasuke, his eyes widening further with lost thoughts. Without another second wasted and on automatic, he turned, bolting into the building again the policeman calling for him, only to have to deal with a bolting Naruto as well. A frantic woman grabbed him, demanding to know what was happening, stopping him further. Sasuke tried the elevator, but of course, his own protocol was a hindrance to him. In order to make it so that any shooter or intruder of the building had a hard time escaping, they cut power to the elevator. Everyone had to use the stairs.

The two dashed for it, running as fast as they could.

"Where were you, if she was not with you?!" Naruto yelled as they ran up. Sasuke glared.

"I was on the thirty-first floor with Kakashi!" He yelled back, ahead of Naruto.

"Damn it! DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

She was doing her best to walk, holding onto the wall for support with one hand while the other continued to try and put pressure on the wound. Her tunnel vision was blurring and the sprinkler water had stopped being a help to her consciousness. She felt dizzy and when she looked up, she was barely a few feet away from Sasori's body. She was too far from the elevator. She dropped to her knees again. If she even made it, she wasn't sure if her consciousness was going to survive one hundred and twenty six floors. She tried to stand, coughing up more blood. That meant she had blood in her lungs.

She slid down with a grunt, wincing in pain as she placed her back against the wall. Her tired eyes glared over at Sasori. He may have been going to jail, but Sakura was starting to think that maybe he succeeded in the first part his job. She turned her head back to look down at her abdomen. The bleeding was getting worse. She wasn't sure how much blood she lost, even with her medical knowledge. She had been too caught up in the fight. Also, having fought with a bullet inside her, she was sure she brought more damage to the wound. She felt even more pain than she did before.

She placed her head back against the wall, trying not to close her eyes. Each blink was getting heavy to reopen. To think, all she wanted was a decent, honest life and even then, somehow, someway, she still had to fight. She had never been in a gang. She wasn't in some underground society. She was just doing everything she could to survive. Konoha slums were violent and racy. She had been subjugated to her fair share of it. As she got older, she swore she would one day just live a comfortable quiet life, away from guns, hooligans, knives and bastards like Sasori. She was an innocent bystander, along with Naruto and Shikamaru and a few others she had known and lost. That didn't mean they were safe from the dangers all around them. She looked down.

At least Sasuke was safe. At least he wouldn't be getting killed next. There was no way Sasori was going to get out of the knot she made with his hands behind his back and with just the two of them on this floor, Sasuke would know for sure who the shooter was.

"Hey, can you hear me? Madam?" She heard, looking up. One of the security guards. About damn time. He pressed a button on the radio.

"I need an ambulance, I've got a wounded woman here on floor one twenty six. I repeat I have a wounded woman on floor one twenty six, get an ambulance here now!" He said, turning his attention back to her.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright. Try to stay with me." He said. Sakura only stared tiredly. She wondered if her eyes looked dead already. A loud bang was heard and the man brought out a gun, only to freeze.

"Uchiha-sama? Weren't you evacuated?" Her heart panged. She didn't want him to see her like this. She must have looked like a mess.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto screamed in terror dashing for her, shoving the security guard back a few feet. Sasuke rushed to his side as well. They both kneeled in front of her, panting breathlessly. Her vision was replaced with Naruto and Sasuke. They were sweating. Did they take the stairs all the way here? She could never imagine that.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed crying, tears from his blue eyes, grabbing the hand not on the wound. Sasuke's terror filled eyes were going over her. She was entirely wet from the sprinklers. Her light blue shirt was stained with blood on one side, the crimson running down. She had a hand weakly a certain spot. A sudden smile gave above her face, blood at the corners of her lips.

"No need to shout...Naruto. I know my name." She mumbled, trying to ease him with humor but his eyes only cried.

"W-What do I do? T-Tell me what to do?!" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes though they kept replacing his tears. Sakura's eyebrows lifted, trying to keep smiling but Naruto was hurting her more than anything. She had made a promise to him a long time ago, he would never lose her. She guessed she failed at that promise.

"Baka. Stop crying. You look ridiculous." She chuckled painfully. Naruto's eyes widened, staring at her. She didn't tell him what to do. She didn't give instructions. That meant...she was giving up.

"A...smile...suits you better." She said softly. Sasuke's eyes grew angry.

"Sakura...who...who did this?! Who _did_ _this?!_ " He growled, his voice filled a trembling, shaking rage, his head lowering. His eyes were a dangerous, vicious glare, one she had not seen used on even the most ferocious of meetings. Of all the glares Sasuke gave, this was the most menacing and the most murderous. He was infuriated. He was enraged. He was pissed, but most of all...he was scared. She didn't look okay. Her eyes were half lidded. Sakura's eyes shifted to him.

Damn her consciousness was giving out.

"Sasuke-kun…" She trailed. Say it. Stupid brain, say it! Don't give out. Stop fading! Stop blinking.

"Sasuke-kun...I-I…" Why wasn't she concentrating? Why couldn't she say it? Damn it! Her eyes dropped. As she felt herself falling to into darkness, the only thing she could think was ' _Damn it.'_

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto screamed, wailing like a terrified child. He shook her, calling her name over and over. He stared at his little sister, who he was supposed to protect but instead, had been protected by countless times. She had always been the one to get him out of trouble. She had always been the one to save him from dangerous situations. She promised she wouldn't leave his side. Sasuke was frozen, eyes widening, Naruto's sobs being lost to him. What was she going to say? What was she going to tell him?

She what?

"I believe I have the perpetrator in custody. I'm bringing him down now." Was the only thing he heard and his eyes became mad. They snapped to the security guard, who was grabbing a now awake and tied up Sasori to stand and Sasuke stood. He stared, watching the man look at Sakura's body and then to him. There was a bruise on his face and blood on the side of his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back. She beat him. Sasuke dashed for the man, grabbing him at his collar and slamming him against the nearby wall. Sasori grunted in pain, his broken arms definitely feeling worse.

"Why? Why her?! Who the hell are you?! How dare you!? WHY HER?!" Sasuke snarled, his onyx eyes seeing red. Sasori stared down at him with his brown eyes, dull and stoic. There was complete hatred for him in the onyx eyes of the Uchiha. In those dark eyes, was a burning wrath and more than anything, pain. Danzo was right. Going after her, was going to make him suffer. If she died, he was going to be even worse. His silence irked Sasuke and he punched Sasori so hard he almost lost consciousness again.

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke screamed, slamming Sasori against the wall again to lift his head. Sasori stared, his own eyes paining. He had a long history with Sakura. He had even fallen for her once upon a time. It why he wanted her to join him. When she was in Suna, he tried to get closer with her and for a while they did. She called him a friend and he told all his guys and pleaded with his boss to keep her off the table for anything dastardly they might have wanted to do. Then they chose the wrong kid to kidnap. They kidnapped Naruto and when she saw he was part of it, she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't know, honestly. He didn't know Naruto was someone important to her. That look she gave in her eye when she held grabbed his throat, told him they were done. They parted, never hearing from the other again. While he tried to block them out, those feelings did indeed still exist. She deserved better than him...he could never give her a life of mediocrity and comfort as she used to speak of wanting. Funny, she still said those words. She still wanted to live out her days normally and he supposed she was succeeding in it. She was in a fairly fine neighborhood. She had an apartment to herself, even though it was small. She had her friends and hangouts. She was having fun. It wasn't like he didn't check in on her from time to time.

Sasori's eyes lowered. Maybe if he had gotten his head out of his ass, he could have had that life to. His eyes shifted to her unconscious body, being hugged by a still crying Naruto who was whispering her name. She was so loved. By Naruto, her friends and the man gripping him so tight he could feel his shirt collar tearing.

"I said, _answer_ _me!_ " Sasuke sneered between gritted teeth, his fist raising again.

"Danzo Shimura sent me." He answered. At the very least, he could give her that. He could give her justice. He was glad she beat him, like she always did. Sasuke's eyes widened, his body freezing.

"D-Danzo…" He uncharacteristically stuttered. Sasori nodded.

"He paid me about a month and a half back just to come for you. I could never get to you though, considering you were always busy or my shot was covered by someone. But when he got locked up, he offered me another fifty thousand and to change who to go for first." Sasori continued. Sakura never deserved this. She didn't deserve any of it. This was the least he could do for her.

"He told me to go after her, then in a few days, I was suppose to kill you too." He gave out the plan. They could charge Danzo with that.

When he got to jail he was going to do as she said. He was going to tell Danzo how and who kicked his ass. Then he was going to kick Danzo's ass himself. He should have never taken the job. He wasn't going to at first. But seeing her, give the Uchiha that smile he never received. Seeing her blush for him, give that look in her bright eyes. It hurt him. It steeled him. So he took it. It led to this.

Sasuke stepped back, releasing him and his eyes wide and blank. Did he show too much? For Danzo to send an assassin after her, had he been that transparent? It was obvious, he sent a killer for her to hurt _him_. There was no other reason, other than that she knew about the embezzlement money. No, Danzo knew he was screwed with that already. It wasn't just an attack on her..it was an attack on him. Sasori walked, grabbed by a policeman.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, passing Sasuke. Sasuke barely heard it. He turned, seeing a paramedic beside Sakura and a still crying Naruto who had laid her on a stretcher. He was working on her and Sasuke could only stare at her. His eyes cringed and burned.

"Uchiha-sama." The guard that had discovered Sakura called. Sasuke turned feeling something wet rolling from his eyes. Was it the sprinkler system? No that had already been turned off.

"The paramedic...he said she should be alright. They are going to try and get her to the hospital as fast as possible." The guard informed quietly. There was a knowing in his eyes and for the first time ever, he saw the man who paid him actually become a man. When he was first hired and first saw the Uchiha, he, like everyone else, thought him to be this cold machine, who's movements were calculated and gaze was debilitating. Now…seeing the anger at the shooter. The way of his questioning.

Seeing the tears fall from his boss's worried and horrified eyes only made him human. A man. A terrified and smitten man.

"It will all be okay, Uchiha-sama."

* * *

Sasuke had closed down the building for the rest of the day and gave all employees a week off. He was with Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru and the blond girl he recalled from the first day he met Sakura. They all sat in the waiting area. Everyone was quiet. Sasuke was absolutely blank. They had been there for only two hours but to Sasuke, it felt like years. He kept his gaze straight at the door the doctor would come through, his vision only blocked by someone passing his sight. He said nothing and heard only muffles.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called, leaving out his nicknamed suffix. Sasuke stared.

"What." Was the only response.

"I saw the paramedic that was working on Sakura-Chan. He said she would probably be out of the operating room in another hour." Naruto informed. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hn."

"Want...something to eat?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer. He barely wanted to eat himself but Hinata was making him.

"No."

"I'll be back. Let me know of anything." He said and he and Hinata passed his gaze. Shikamaru looked to Sasuke and then back at Temari's worried face. She looked at Shikamaru.

"S-She'll be alright, right?" She asked. Shikamaru looked back at Sasuke, deciding on something. He pulled Temari to sit next to him while he sat next to Sasuke.

"Pffft. Are you kidding me, Temari? " _Will she be alright?"_ Tch!" He said a little loudly. For the first time since he was told where the took Sakura through, his eyes snapped to Shikamaru, seeing him smiling. He glared. How could he smile in a situation like this? What kind of childhood friend was he? Shikamaru looked to Sasuke from the side.

"Sakura has been through way worse than this. This is nothing. She'll be fine." He spoke out loud, answering Temari but his words were directed to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. Worse? What was worse than this? He turned, looking down. She had it that rough? It sounded like Naruto's childhood. He did say they grew up together.

"Sakura…" The blond girl whimpered, her blue eyes worried with concern. She wiped a tear from her eye. Sasuke looked back to the doors.

It was another half an hour when the doctor who worked on Sakura came through the doors. Sasuke stood instantly, walking with Naruto to face him.

"Are you two related to Ms. Haruno?" The doctor asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm her brother!" He quickly stated. It was both true and not true. They weren't siblings by blood but she was his most precious friend. Sasuke's eyes lowered. He and Sakura...were friends? No...he didn't even want to say that. With that, he said the only other thing he could.

"I'm her employer." He mumbled. The doctor nodded, eyeing the others that had joined behind the two.

"She is in stable condition. The bullet did lodge itself in the bottom part of her left lung and it tore a bit through several bronchioles, seemingly by some sort of excessive movement." The doctor spoke, looking down at the chart in his hand. Sasuke's eyes pained. She had gotten shot but was still moving. No...she was still fighting. She beat the bastard with a bullet lodged in her.

"We successfully removed the bullet and did some repairs with her lung. There was also some blood filling it, hence why she coughed it out so we were able to remove that as well. the rest will just have to heal on its own." He informed.

"Can we go to see her?!" Naruto asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Not for a few hours. We are going to be moving her from here into one of our recovery rooms and from there you may go see her, but that process, as I said, takes a few hours." Sasuke glared, looking away. He was wondering if he should strong arm the doctor into letting them see her by giving his name. This was one of the hospitals he put his investments to. He practically paid for this doctor's living.

He decided against it...Sakura was probably just resting anyway.

* * *

Naruto had left to take Hinata home since it was getting late, saying he would be back as soon as he dropped her off. Hinata wanted to stay but she had work with her father in the morning. Temari and Shikamaru had to go run her bar, but Temari pleaded with him to give her a call the moment he heard they had moved Sakura. He took down both Shikamaru and Temari's number. The blond haired girl, whose name he finally learned was Ino only because Hinata had said it, left at around half and hour after Naruto and Hinata did. Itachi was here, having called his little brother in worry only to find out it wasn't him who was hurt.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called. Sasuke didn't answer.

"They said she has a room now. We can go see her." He informed. Sasuke stood, pulling out his phone and sending a group text to everyone. Well, the ones he was in contact with. He didn't have the Ino girl's number. He waited to send it, finding the room number first. Including that in the text, he pressed send. They entered the room, were Sakura was in the bed resting, connected to IV bags of blood and fluid. She had a mask on her face and was in a hospital gown. A monitor showed her heart rate and other things Sasuke didn't know.

Itachi could only stay quiet. The pretty girl he had just formally met only the other day looked like a damaged angel. How could anyone do this?

"Do you know why this happened Sasuke?" He couldn't help but ask, hands clenching into fist. It was only the other day when she was smiling and laughing. Drinking and talking with him. Now she was in this hospital bed, only stable. Sasuke was silent only for a moment, unable to keep his eyes off her. It was one thing to see her sleeping in a bed, like he had the other night when putting her in one himself. She had looked so peaceful and tranquil. She looked beautiful. Now it looked like...it looked like what it was. She was in pain. She looked hurt. She looked like everything she shouldn't have been. Sasuke blamed himself. Maybe if he hadn't brought her with him to that meeting...maybe if he had controlled his expressions with her more. His what if's and thoughts turned angry and his eyes glared.

" _Danzo._ " Sasuke snarled between gritted teeth. He wanted Danzo in his hands badly. Itachi glared himself.

"Danzo sent him? From prison?" Sasuke's eyes grew even more hateful.

"He had commissioned for me to be killed almost a month and a half back. When I went to confront Danzo about the embezzlement, she was with me. After I had Danzo locked up, he paid more to the attacker and told him to change his primary target." Itachi's eyes widened, filling with anger. There had been a plot to kill his brother all along?

"He told the shooter to kill her first...then me after I suffered." Sasuke said quietly, hand reaching for Sakura's. He grabbed her fingers, petite and small fingers that laid motionless. His thumb stroked them, eyes flickering with sadness and guilt. He shouldn't have brought her. If he didn't then she wouldn't have been a target at all. Just him. There was no way Danzo would have known about her. Itachi turned, beginning to walk towards the door.

"I will get him for this Sasuke." Itachi growled dangerously, sent on a warpath. It was enough that this happened to someone his brother had cherished. Truth be told, having first met her and helping her with the last of the party decorations and speaking to her, he had grown a bit fond of her himself in a brotherly way. She was very kind and sweet, the fact that she had organized a surprise party for her brother out of sheer will showed how thoughtful she was. To also have a premeditated plan to kill his baby brother was another thing all together. Danzo would pay for this.

"Itachi…" Sasuke called. Itachi turned his head, stopping in his place. His brother mimicked his action, turning only his head to give a profile view of his face and eye.

" _Bring him to me_." Sasuke ordered, his voice acidic. Itachi nodded, turning and walking again.

"Consider it done, brother." He said, and left. Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sakura, his hand lifting to brush her hair away from her face. This was never, ever going to happen again. No one would ever, _ever_ hurt her again. Danzo was going to pay for this.

He swore it.

* * *

It was morning when Sakura finally awoke. Everyone was in her room. Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, even that waitress from the bar Tenten came by. Sasuke stood, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. He had spent all night there, only going off to shower and change about two or three hours ago. It was pure luck when he got back and walked over to her that she stirred, opening her eyes to him.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm so happy your okay!" Hinata chimed, folding her hands together and smiling. Temari grinned.

"When your back on your feet, drinks are on the house, you hear?" She proclaimed, grinning Naruto cheered, making Temari hit him in the head.

"Not for you baka! For Sakura!" She growled. Naruto rubbed at his head.

"Ouuch! Temari!" He whined. Ino dashed, for Sakura, pulling her into an embrace.

"My billboard brow is okay! You had me worried sick!" She cried. Sakura winced from the pulling, causing everyone in the room to freeze, their faces dropping. Sasuke glared at Ino for being careless, and shifted his eyes to Sakura as she touched her abdomen. Ino gasped.

"I-I'm sorry. Should we get the doctor?" She asked, already turning but Sakura grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"It's f-fine, Ino. Don't worry. It's just a bit sore." She explained, giving a relieving smile. Ino's blue eyes stared in worry, her eyebrows lifting with complete concern. Tenten came forward ready to ease the mood.

"Guess what?" She sang. Sakura turned, tilting her head.

"What?"

"I've got a date with Neji-kun!" She proclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew the Hyuuga man well. They were rivals and partners. That man got on his damn nerves worse than Gaara ever did. Hinata giggled, having already known, considering she and Neji were close cousins. Sakura's eyes lit with surprise. Ino squealed. Temari chuckled.

"Really?" Sakura said in shock. Tenten nodded. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. Female talk." Temari glared, hitting him in the head the same way she hit Naruto just moments before.

"That's right! So let us talk!" She growled. Naruto shivered.

"Scary." He whimpered. Sakura chuckled and Sasuke's eyes turned to her. Her laugh was music to his ears. He had been so frightened when she lost consciousness, that he thought he was never going to hear it again. His mind went back to their earlier conversation when she had just woken up.

 _"Sasuke-kun…" She said, slightly weak and groggily. His eyes widened grabbing her hand on instinct._

 _"Sakura…" She moaned in slight pain._

 _"You're awake. I'll go get the doctor to check on you." He said, turning, only to be stopped by her hand. He turned back, sitting on the bed at her hip, with questioning eyes._

 _"This...may be a dumb question, but, am...I really alive?" She asked, giving a joking smile beneath her oxygen mask. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together, looking down in shame. He was upset. When Itachi did what he does best (and that was whatever he wanted to do) he was going to make Danzo answer for this._

 _"Yes Sakura. You beat that bastard. He's in prison now." He answered. She chuckled and he shot his gaze back up her, confused._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm happy." She said softly, her hand was still on his wrist, of which he was all too aware about. She squeezed gently._

 _"Sakura...I don't understand." He said, eyebrows knitting together. Was it the morphine or something? Should he tell a doctor? Sakura gave him a gentle smile, her half lidded eyes stared at him before closing._

 _"If he's in prison, that means no one else is going to come after you. It makes me happy." She said softly and his eyes widened._

His eyes were on the ground now. Why did she say it like it was a good thing she was chosen as a target? She knew about the plot too. Did her attacker tell her about it? His glare hardened. She was right that now he couldn't be touched, but that didn't make this situation okay. He never wanted her in harm's way. Maybe he couldn't help her past, but he for damn sure did not want to be a reason for her pain and suffering. He was not going to allow such a thing. That vindictive bastard Danzo put her into the line of fire because of him and it was a feeling he never wanted to have again. He never wanted her hurt because of him again.

He still hadn't been able to apologize yet. After she said that, everyone came barging in. He silently cursed their timing.

In walked Itachi now, smiling, in his hands a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning. Glad to see you are alright, Sakura. These are for you." Itachi said walking up to her bedside. The bouquet was already in a vase and he placed it beside her window. Sakura smiled. Sasuke gave a slight glare. He may have been his older brother, but that was no excuse to go doing things like this...especially knowing how Sasuke felt about her.

"They are lovely Itachi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Sakura smiled generously, nodding gently.

"I'm alright. Have been better but I'll bounce back in no time." She proclaimed. Itachi smiled joyfully, closing his eyes happily.

"I am relieved. If you don't mind, I need to borrow Sasuke for a moment." He explained. Sakura's head tilted slightly, looking back to Sasuke. He looked back at her, pushing off the wall. He avoided her gaze. That look. She knew something was up. Itachi's smile and kindness was not enough to shake off that the both of them were tense and bothered.

"Everything okay?" She questioned. Itachi chuckled.

"Of course Sakura. Me and Sasuke are the last thing you should be worried about. We won't be long." He promised, patting her head. Sasuke glared. Was there a reason to touch her at all? Itachi walked over to his side and the brothers walked out of the room, already hearing the others begin to walk and laugh with Sakura. The door closed behind them and they walked outside in silence. Itachi turned into the hospital parking lot, the two getting into his car and sitting there for a brief moment.

"Good news and bad news." Itachi said, his eyes shifted to Sasuke, his matching ones meeting.

"Talk." Sasuke said.

"Danzo has been placed in solitary confinement since apparently he has quite a lot of enemies in the place. Apparently he owes a lot of people money. To keep him from harm, they placed him in solitary, a place I can't get into with my resources or my ways." Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"That's the bad news. So what's the good news?" Itachi smirked, turning towards his brother.

"He is in a for profit prison upstate, owned by the Kiriu Company." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, taking in the information before a devilish smirk came upon his face, his eyes narrowing with targeted vicious intent. For profit, huh? He had plenty of profit. Itachi brought out a disposable phone.

"I have the number dialed already. Just press call." Sasuke wasted no time. A couple of rings and a woman answered the phone.

 _"Hello, You are calling the Kiriu Company. My name is Taido, the secretary to Mr. Kiriu, how may I help you."_

"Yes. This is Sasuke Uchiha." The mere mention of his name made her gasp.

 _"M-Mr. Uchiha? Of Uchiha Corporations?"_ She questioned, absolute shock in her voice. Sasuke smirked. It seemed his reputation preceded him. He was sure he wasn't a partner, investor or shareholder of Kiriu Company. Maybe they wished he was.

"Indeed. May I speak with Mr. Kiriu himself?" He asked. "O-Of c-course, Mr. Uchiha! I-If you will, please just give me one moment of your time." She stuttered. He grunted, being placed on hold. Itachi gave a slight chuckle. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He muted his end of the call to ensure that what he said wasn't heard if Kiriu answered.

"What?" Itachi gave a smug look to his younger brother."

"Even if I always have been the vicious trouble maker, you are quite vicious yourself, little brother. It's almost scary." Itachi laughed out. Sasuke gave a slight glare, turning it away.

"Danzo did something I can never forgive. He will answer for it. He will answer to me for it." Sasuke growled, grudgingly. Itachi nodded, smiling.

"I know. He hurt someone precious to you. We Uchiha's do not forgive that." Itachi commented. Sasuke side glanced at him with knowing and hurt. Sakura's face flashed in his mind. Then it switched to her against the wall on the floor, bleeding out and tired looking. He thought he was going to lose her right then and there. He never would have been able to tell her...that he…

 _"Y-Yes? This is Mr. Kiriu of the Kiriu Company."_ The voice without confidence brought Sasuke back. He unmuted the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Kiriu, good morning. I hope I haven't troubled you at this time." He spoke.

 _"N-Not at all Mr. Uchiha! As a matter of fact, I'm sure a man of your status can only have so much time on your hands. E-Especially after what happened yesterday. I hope all your employees are in good health."_ Sasuke's lips frowned, eyes narrowing with stony emotionlessness. His mind was brought back to Sakura.

"Indeed. There were no casualties, thankfully." He said seriously.

 _"T-That's a relief sir. What can I do for you?"_

"How about we meet today? Does noon suit you?" Sasuke asked. That would be in another two hours. Time for him to change and get to the place.

 _"W-Why yes! Of course, if it suits you as well! Where shall we meet?"_

"We will meet at Hoshigaki. You know the place, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked, sending a text to Kisame.

 _"Ah. That high end place down on Mist Avenue?"_

"That's the one."

 _"I will be there sir."_

"Looking forward to it." Sasuke said, his eyes holding intent, his voice full of meaning. He hung up, giving the phone back to Itachi.

"I've already sent a message to Kisame. He will make sure the private room is ready for you." Itachi informed. Sasuke grunted, stepping out the car and walking back to the hospital with Itachi. They walked back to Sakura's room. She looked to them with light in her eyes.

"Hey! Welcome back!" She said smiling. Itachi looked around. She was alone.

"Where are the others?" He questioned. Sakura looked up in thought.

"Naruto and Hinata went to get me something to eat. Ino, seeing the bouquet you brought me, wants to bring me more flowers. Tenten has her date with Neji in an hour. Shikamaru went to find a room to nap in, though I'm pretty sure he is probably on the roof. Temari is chasing him. Or looking for him. She peeked her head in saying he got away just two minutes ago and that she would be back when she found him." She accounted for all of them, each regarded with her fingers, which she touched from pinky to her thumb. Itachi chuckled. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. They were too lively of a bunch. Sasuke sighed, walking over and sitting at her bedside.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go. I have a meeting soon." He explained, staring into her eyes. Her look became slightly disappointed though she'd rather it be so anyway. She really didn't want Sasuke to see her in a hospital like this. She hoped her face didn't scar either.

"It's alright. No need to apologise." She gave him a smile nonetheless.

"Is...it about what happened?" She questioned intuitively. Sasuke looked at her, a flicker in his eyes.

"Yes. I don't think I will be long, but I will come back after it is done." He said. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Y-You don't have to." She stuttered, looking away from his gaze. He gave a soft look. Maybe he didn't have to, but he wanted to. Itachi smiled, knowing he had already been forgotten by the two. They really did have nice chemistry. Sasuke's hand lifted and Itachi's eyes widened, watching as Sasuke poked her forehead, with his index and second finger. Sakura looked back up at him, eyes wide and slightly confused at the gesture, but Itachi knew. Itachi knew what that meant.

"I'll see you soon." He said softly, dropping his hand and standing. Sakura touched her forehead. She didn't understand what that was, but oddly enough, she felt warm. Her stomach tingled and she felt a feeling of happiness. She smiled, closing her eyes in glee.

"Okay." She said. Sasuke looked at his brother, regarding Itachi's look with his own that was full of assertion. Itachi hid his shock, smiling at Sakura gently.

"Sakura, I will be going with him okay? I'll be taking your position for a bit, until you are back on your feet. If you need anything from me or Sasuke while we are away, you can call me, alright?" He said, remembering he had given her his number the day of the party. Sakura nodded.

"Alright." She answered. On cue, Hinata and Naruto entered, holding bags of whatever they bought.

"Got your favorite Sakura-Chan! Anko dumplings, miso pork ramen, all of it!" Naruto announced grinning. Hinata laughed, walking over to Sakura and moving her wheeled table to hover over Sakura. Naruto just noticed Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hm? Itachi? Sasuke? You guys leaving?" He questioned.

"I have a meeting." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto gave a naive glare.

"Teme! Sakura-Chan is here recovering and you're thinking about going back to work?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes glared straight into Naruto's giving a look that put Naruto into a standstill. He knew that look. It was not good news for whoever Sasuke was going to go see or whatever Sasuke was going to go do.

"Uh…"

"It's about what happened yesterday, Naruto. You know how on top of things Sasuke is. Sorry. We'll be back afterwards." Itachi defused, patting the blond he knew for a while on the shoulder. Naruto looked to Itachi worriedly. Itachi shook his head. Naruto gulped, doing his best to give a grin.

"A-Ah. Alright. See ya later then." He brushed off and the two brothers left. Naruto looked behind him worriedly.

"Naruto-kun! Come eat with us!" Hinata called. Naruto looked back at his two favorite girls, giving them the best smile he could.

"Alright!" He said walking to them.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi walked through the doors of Kisame's restaurant, both in suits. Itachi wore a black suit with a red shirt beneath and Sasuke did the same with a dark blue shirt. The odd, fish-like man spotted them whilst walking the floor of his restaurant, ensuring customer satisfaction. Eyeing them, he gave a sharp grin. He tilted his head to the back, winking. They moved, walking without talking to him. He was signaling that Kiriu was already there, though they weren't late. Sasuke supposed it was the excitement of him wanting a meeting. Where he was fifteen minutes early, Kiriu was probably half an hour early. Itachi stopped at the door to the private room, turning.

"I'll knock if someone is entering." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, opening the door and closing it. He would have to time his statements right. What he was about to discuss with Kiriu was no legal at all, but if he played it right, he would get through it without a problem.

Then he'd have his hands on Danzo's throat.

"Mr. Kiriu, I hope I haven't made you wait to long." Sasuke said, his voice considerate though only to conceal his true hostility and anger. He was still enraged. His hand brushed against the wood seat of the chair across of the meek looking man, taking his seat. He was small and fragile looking, a few greys in his slicked back hair. He wore a beige suit.

"No, no, not at all Mr. Uchiha! I haven't been waiting long." Sasuke gave a stoic look, disarming Kiriu's very soul from him. A knock sounded at the door. A server came in.

"Uchiha-sama, what can I get for you?" Sasuke kept his eyes on Kiriu, sitting back and placing his ankle on his other thigh. His hands remained on the arm rest. Kiriu was trembling.

This was going to be easier than he thought.

"I'll have your finest Scotch. As usual, I'll have your seared Ahi Tuna steak. Have you ordered yet, Mr. Kiriu?" Sasuke asked. The man shook his head.

"No sir. I waited for you." Sasuke grunted.

"Good. Your lunch is on me. Order whatever you'd like." Sasuke commanded, outstretching his hand as a form of his generous tone whilst his eyes were emaciating the man. Kiriu gulped.

"A-Are you sure, sir? I thank the kind gesture." Sasuke's head lifted. The server waited, looking to Kiriu.

"But of course. I said it, didn't I?" The man nodded, bowing his head.

"Yes. I-In that case, may I have just the salmon and maybe a glass of red wine?" He asked the waitress who wrote down his order. Before leaving, she gave a bow to Sasuke, who didn't regard with anything.

"Will that be all Uchiha-sama?" She asked, eyes closed in respect.

"That is all." He dismissed, eyes still glued to Kiriu. She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"I just want to say, it is quite an honor to be meeting with you Mr. Uchiha. A multibillion dollar company of your stature must be difficult to run with the efficiency you have." Kiriu said.

"Not really. It's not so difficult. Not when you take into account and discipline the actions of others." Sasuke trailed, his eyes flickering with his personal vendetta. Kiriu must have noticed, because his eyes became fearful. Sasuke inwardly smirked. This really was going to be easier than he thought.

"I-I see. Is that your business advice, sir?" A knock at the door. The waitress came back in, on a silver tray the drinks for the men. She placed down the tray, grabbing the bottle of scotch and putting it beside Sasuke, a round, short glass cup in front of him. She opened the fresh bottle, pouring it over the ice in the cup.

"If you should need any more ice, please let me know, Uchiha-sama. I shall replace it." The waitress bowed. Sasuke grunted, lifting his glass. She turned and did the same for Kiriu, but said nothing and did not bow as she took her leave. Kiriu's eyes were wide.

"Speaking on earlier, no, Kiriu. That is not my business advice. Not my top one anyway. Rather...it is simply a matter of fact. Anyone and everyone should be taken and disciplined for their actions. Don't you agree?" He questioned, sipping his drink. Kiriu was frazzled.

"Why, yes of course." Kiriu said. Sasuke's closed his eyes in appreciation, drinking again.

"After all…" Sasuke placed down his glass and his eyes opened, staring right into Kiriu.

"That's why we build prisons."

* * *

 **. -looking at Sasuke- Soooooooo...**

 **Sasuke: -grinning maniacally-**

 **Naruto: Lone Wolf, what have you done? T~T**

 **I created a monster. -grins-**

 **Sasuke: I better have his head on my fireplace.**

 **Naruto: Oh, God.**

 **You know that might not be a bad idea. I'll think about it.**

 **Sasuke: -smirks in approval-**

 **Naruto: Lone Wolf! Don't encourage him!**

 **Meh. You call it encouragement, I call it brainstorming.**

 **Naruto: -face palms- Oh, God. You're both sick.**

 **Teeheeee! See ya next chap!**


	6. Two More Painful Days

**Wow, daily updates? I think I'm taking a break after this one.**

 **Sasuke: -glares- Oi! Not before I get my hands on Danzo.**

 **-smiles- Don't I always do right by you?**

 **Sasuke: -silence- Hn.**

 **Sakura: -walks in- Helloooo!**

 **Sasuke: -flashes behind her and grabs her waist- Hn. Tsuma.**

 **Sakura: -giggles- Anata-kun!**

 **Awwww, that's cute! Joining us this time Sakura?**

 **Sakura: I thought I should. Naruto said he had a rough time with Anata-kun yesterday. -eyes Sasuke with a warning look-**

 **Sasuke: -looks away- Gomen, Tsuma.**

 **Sakura: -giggles-**

 **TO THE CHAP.**

* * *

Sasuke stared at Kiriu, judging and watching his movements. The obviously older man took his wine glass a bit shakily and sipped rigidly. He was nervous, that much was clear. He was not a man accustomed to this. If Sasuke remembered correctly, the Kiriu Company was a bit older than his own, but about four years ago, the original CEO passed away of natural causes. The company was now run by this man, his younger brother apparently. In the last twenty years however, the company was not doing very well and for that reason, they took ownership of the prison they now owned in upstate Konoha.

Needless to say, Sasuke was not impressed.

"You are right, Mr. Uchiha. That is indeed why we build prisons. As you know my company owns one. I can corroborate your belief that people's actions should be disciplined." Kiriu said. Sasuke's indifferent face continued to take in the man.

"Then a man such as yourself must have much more insight than me with such a philosophy." Sasuke continued prepping the man. By the end of this dinner, he was going to get what he wanted and Kiriu was going to give it to him without much of a fight. If Sasuke's hunch was right, he could even say it probably wouldn't be a fight at all. Danzo would soon be in his grasp. Danzo would suffer at his hands, more than he already was and more than he was about to with the now pending attempted murder charge he was going to place on his record.

But before he did that, he wanted Danzo to himself. This was _personal_.

"Well, truth be told, I never thought of such a thing. It was never in my focus or on my mind, the discipling of others." Kiriu said. Sasuke drank his scotch.

"I see." He said shortly, swirling his glass.

"I didn't finish watching the news last night. Did they catch the terrible man who was shooting in your office building?" Kiriu asked, earning a look of repressed anger. It made him shrink, now beginning to think the topic was rather a touch on the nerve for the powerful man across from him.

"F-Forgive me, Mr. Uchiha. I-I was only expressing concern. Su-Such an awful thing and n-nowadays it seems to be more and more occurring." Kiriu tried to ease the tension coming from Sasuke's frown. Sasuke lifted his glass, drinking the last bit of his cup and pouring himself another yet again from the bottle left behind by the waitress.

"Thank you for the concern, Mr. Kiriu. To answer your question, yes. They apprehended the shooter." Sasuke's eyes turned soulless, with what he was about to say next.

"I had an amazingly brave employee who helped ensure that." His tone would have been menacing, but for the sake of the meeting, it was overlaid with high regard and confidence. Kiriu's eyes became astounded behind his bifocal glasses.

"That is quite astonishing sir. I don't believe I could ever have such an employee like that." He said, smiling.

"I doubt it. I don't mean to sound arrogant, Mr. Kiriu. There are plenty of dependable and hard working employees just waiting to be found." Sasuke said, keeping his hard look on the man.

"I'm just sorry to say, there is no one like that employee of mine." Sasuke said, folding his hands and placing them against his lips, in poise. Mr. Kiriu's eyes were wide, before he gave a well meaning smile.

"If what you say is true then that is just a shame." Kiriu chuckled. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke stared, drinking his scotch. In came the waitress, In a large serving tray, two plates of the ordered meals by the men. She gave Sasuke's plate first, before turning and giving Kiriu his. She bowed only to Sasuke.

"Please enjoy the meal Uchiha-sama. Call upon me, should there be anything wrong." She said, waiting to be dismissed.

"Hn." He waved a shooing hand and she left the room. Sasuke dug into his plate, cutting into the tender fish and eating it. Kiriu watched. How could someone look graceful whilst eating? Kiriu began to eat himself and they ate in a stiffening silence for just a few minutes.

"U-Uhm, so Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke's all seeing gaze snapped to Kiriu from his food, like a wolf having just been interrupted from eating his prey. Kiriu swallowed hard, involuntarily. The man certainly was intimidating. The dim lighting of the private room didn't help either. The shadows on his young face and cold eyes gave him an eerie beauty. He almost seemed like a killer, here to hand him death whilst looking like a storybook prince—or a king.

"W-Well, you still haven't told me what this meeting was about exactly?" He asked. Sasuke finished his last bite, placing the plate to the side of him. He grabbed his drink, sipping.

"To put it bluntly, Mr. Kiriu, I want to give you money. So much money, you can put it into investments, improve the company, or even retire." Sasuke simply said, placing down the cup. Kiriu choked on his wine. Sasuke inwardly smirked. He had him snared in his grasp.

"M-Money? You want to just...give me money?" Kiriu asked, puzzled and bewildered. Sasuke leaned forward, placing a hand under his chin, feinting a promising smile on his lips.

"Indeed. I have the check in my checkbook as we speak, signed to you." He said, drinking again. Kiriu's eyes widened. He gasped, a smile growing on his face.

"I-I don't know what to say Mr. Uchiha. This...I don't understand." Kiriu was in disbelief. Sasuke had already foreseen it. He took out his checkbook and ripped out the aforementioned check.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Kiriu." Sasuke smirked, putting down the check next to him. The look in Kiriu's eyes was enough. He was indeed going to get what he wanted.

"I do have only one request." He furthered. Kiriu's eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"W-What would that be?"

"The authorization of a Day Furlough of one prisoner from your prison." Kiriu's eyes widened. Sasuke stared. Yes. One day was all he needed. A few hours with Danzo in his grasp at most. Then it would be enough. At the same time, he would simultaneously ruin Danzo's life for what he had done.

"M-Mr. Uchiha, I unsure if that can be done." Sasuke's lined lips turned downward. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"Well, there are requirements for Furlough. Do you know if the inmate has been in prison for at least half a year? Are they due to release in two years?" He questioned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, glaring harshly. This pathetic man.

"To be honest, he has not been in your prison that long. Two weeks at most. I believe next week will make his third." Sasuke said, drinking his scotch to relax himself. He wasn't a very patient man. He never had been. It took a lot of training and a lot of his self control to keep his cool and calm facade. Right now, he needed his hands on Danzo and Kiriu was irking him with his lack of sway. Had it been him in Kiriu's shoes, he would have taken the deal and did what he needed to do. He was an owner of the company for goodness sake. That didn't mean just leaning back in a chair and having everything done on its own. His father had long taught him that that's how a company failed. With a lack of leadership and weakness in power held.

To gain respect, one had to be deserving of it. Kiriu was barely worth his damn time. If Sasuke didn't need him to get to Danzo, he wouldn't have bothered. No wonder this was the first time he was meeting the man in holding of that company. He was absolutely useless.

"However, the criminal in question will be doing time for embezzlement. That will receive about two years of imprisonment in your prison. Won't that be enough for you do grant him Furlough? Afterall, you do own the prison." Kiriu folded his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. Sasuke did his best to hold back a snarl. Instead, he drank.

"Well, I suppose. Even so, it really isn't all that up to me. That would be up to the warden of the prison." He continued making excuses. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Kiriu really was good for nothing.

"A warden you hired?"

"Well, y-yes but—"

"Then _it is_ up to _you_ , Kiriu." Sasuke pushed, his grip tightening on his glass. It would have been one thing if Kiriu had told him it wasn't a warden he hired. Then Sasuke would have had to take the extra step of having the meeting with the warden instead. As a matter of fact, if he had known Kiriu would be this profitless, he would have went straight there, but he didn't, thinking that would be fruitless. He should have went with his second option. Now he had no choice but to get Kiriu to do what he wanted.

"I...don't see how, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke tilted his head. Was this really a businessman? A CEO of a company that was supposed to be older than his. It was almost laughable if it wasn't absolutely insulting. If Sasuke had turned out this way, he was certain his father would have been rolling in his grave. He might have even come back to life, just to shake Sasuke at the throat.

"Have you even thought about how much more better your company would be doing if you actually showed some kind of ambition at all?" Sasuke couldn't help but growl. He was getting upset. He should have been sending Itachi already to pick up Danzo. Kiriu flinched, eyes widening.

"Tch. Your company is struggling Kiriu and in this meeting with you, I see why. You have no drive or will. You sit back and make excuses. That is not what being a CEO is about." Sasuke continued, drinking to try and hold back.

"You wanted my business advice. Here's my number one tip; _you_ are the _owner_. _You_ are the one with the power. Not your employees, not your advisors, not your partners or your rivals. They all have their own concerns. Your employees are there to _work_. Your advisors are there to _advise_. Your partners are there for projects with their _own_ interest at heart as well. Your rivals only want to see you _crash_ and _burn_." Sasuke shed his knowledge on the man. Kiriu's eyes stayed wide, listening and silent as if he just realized everything Sasuke was saying.

" _You_ are there to run things. You are there to make sure everything gets done as you want it to. If you are unable to do that, that is exactly what leads to failing your business." Sasuke drank again, closing his eyes to comfort himself from the hopelessness sitting across from him at the table. His eyes opened only when his drink was emptied.

"Which is exactly what you are doing now." Sasuke ended, bringing out his phone and texting.

"Mr. U-Uchiha…" The man stuttered. Sasuke's gaze flicked to him, glaring in repulsion. This man truly was pitiful. A knock was heard at the door. In walked the servant. Kiriu watched, impressed and awed.

"You wished for more ice, Uchiha-sama?" She questioned, in her hand a metal pitcher with a scooper in it. Sasuke lifted his glass. His ice had indeed gotten smaller. She dug the scoop into the pitcher of ice, expertly putting it into his glass without spilling any. She put it back, bowing to him.

"I see you are done eating. Shall I bring the check, Uchiha-sama?" She questioned. Sasuke grunted.

"Indeed, Irima. This was obviously a waste of my time." He scowled. Sasuke supposed now he really did have to go straight to the warden. Damn. He told Sakura he wouldn't be long.

"Yes sir. I will be back in just a moment." She excused and left. Sasuke refilled his glass, glaring with irritation as the brown liquid fell down the ice.

"I-If...I did manage to get the criminal out on Furlough for you, Mr. Uchiha…" He suddenly heard Kiriu speak. His eyes held back as much surprise at they could. He placed down the bottle and picked up his drink, looking to Kiriu with inspection. The man was still being fidgety.

"...how much are you willing to give me?" He questioned. Sasuke had to hold back a sneer, the corner of his frowned lips pulling upwards, though he fought it expertly, keeping his lips in a neutral line. He slid the faced down check forward.

"See for yourself, Mr. Kiriu." Sasuke said, looking down at his drink nonchalantly. The man picked up the check, his eyes widening and his hands began trembling. The check made out to him, for ten million.

"T-THIS M-M-MUCH!?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk this time.

"It has your name on it, doesn't it?" Sasuke questioned. Kiriu looked from him back to the paper in his hand.

"I-I—" He stuttered. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, drinking.

"Of course, you won't get the money until you tell me the prisoner has been granted Furlough. Other than that, the money is yours. No strings attached." Sasuke closed the deal. He already knew he won. Danzo was his.

"I-I will see what I can do, Mr. Uchiha. May I get the name of the prisoner?" Sasuke's eyes stared into his, blankness and stoicism in his obsidian orbs. On the inside, he was damn near jumping for joy.

"Danzo Shimura."

* * *

Sasuke walked out the restaurant with Itachi, having given Kiriu the phone number of the disposable phone Itachi gave him. Itachi shoved his hands into his pant's pockets, eyeing his brother.

"You don't look pissed. I assume it all went well." Itachi observed. Sasuke walked calmly and stayed looking straight ahead.

"He will contact me once Danzo is approved for Furlough." Sasuke informed. Itachi smirked.

"As expected of you, little brother." Itachi said, closing his eyes as they walked to the car. Sasuke gave a matching smirk.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Sasuke asked. Itachi chuckled.

"Not at all. In fact, I was thinking that would take a bit less time." Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke gave an irritated glare, getting in the car.

"That Kiriu is pathetic. No wonder his company is failing. I actually should have offered him less money. He still would have taken it. If father ever had to deal with him, he would have ate him alive. He's pretty lucky it was me he met with." Sasuke remarked. Itachi snickered, turning on the car engine.

"I suppose so. Back to the hospital?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered. Itachi began to drive, side glancing to Sasuke who looked out his window.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called. Sasuke looked to him.

"About what you did earlier...making that gesture with Sakura…" The older brother reminded. Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about and he turned his gaze back to the window.

"Did you truly mean it? She means that much to you?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it." He responded. Itachi knew it too. A gentle smile of genuine happiness reached Itachi's face. They were both not people who accepted others easily. There person had to be insanely special, which Itachi could already see, Sakura was. She was definitely special and worth more than anything to Sasuke. Possibly worth even more than everything he had worked so hard for.

"So I see, little brother." He said softly.

They had gotten back to the hospital about an hour later. Sasuke and Itachi reached the room door and entered. Sakura was there, Naruto only at her side. Hinata must have had to leave for work. Upon seeing them, Sakura's eyes lighted, grinning at them.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's attention who turned to look at them. Naruto gave them a wary look, blond eyebrows creasing together with concern. Sasuke walked over, standing beside her bed. Sakura smiled at him and while he still held nothing but hatred in his heart for Danzo, it melted away with her light. His eyes gentled at his favorite person in this world.

"How was your meeting?" She asked. Naruto stood from the chair, looking to Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi, mind if I talk to you real quick?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes shifted to him from the side. Naruto looked back, giving a look himself. Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sakura with indifference for his long time friend and sat in Naruto's place. He and Itachi walked out.

"It went well Sakura." He answered. Sakura's eyebrows lifted, delicately. Sasuke looked back at her.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned. Sakura smiled.

"Well, with some food in my stomach, I feel better. The doctor just came about thirty minutes ago to check on me and said he's quite surprised. I'm healing faster than a normal person would." She informed. Sasuke raised his raven colored eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded.

"He says a regular person would take maybe about two weeks to heal to my current state. He said it's quite remarkable. You should have seen the look on his face. Actually, for as long as I can remember, I have always thought I healed pretty fast. I guess this is proof!" While Sasuke was happy with the news, did her doctor have to be male? He was checking her abdomen too...did that mean he was seeing more than that? His neutral lips shifted downwards. He was going to request getting a female doctor for her, even if he had to pay for it.

"That's good." He said. Sakura laughed.

"You don't look pleased." She pointed out. Sasuke sighed, trying to do as Itachi said. He needed to find some level of control of his emotions. Put himself in check, for her. Therefore he decided to focus on something else.

"I am. It's just…" Upon his expression came a somber look. The only other thing he could focus on was the reason she was attacked. She was attacked because of him. Her life was almost taken because of _his_ enemies. It had nothing to do with her.

"Sakura…" He looked away from her. Her eyes grew concerned.

"I'm sorry...Sakura." He apologised. Sakura's eyes widened, confused.

"Huh?"

"Sakura...I know you know; you were attacked because of me. Danzo sent that man after you because of me and I…" He trailed not knowing what else to say. How do you tell someone _'Sorry, you were shot because of me.'_?

"Sasuke-kun…" She called. He looked up to her with only his eyes.

"What happened was far from your fault. It wasn't your fault at all, Sasuke-kun. There's no need for you to apologize." She said softly. He stared, the guilt still racking through his body in waves. Now he had to learn she didn't even blame him? It would have been better if she did. Then he could ask of the thousand of ways to make it up to her. Instead, he had to think of it and figure it out himself. She noted his look, understanding he was still feeling guilt. She looked down at her hands on her lap.

"I knew the man who attacked me." His eyes widened, looking at her with the confession. Her eyes were a sullen expression, filled with memories and her own mysterious thoughts that he couldn't read. For the first time ever, he had no idea what she was thinking. He found himself wanting to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her past, even if that wasn't entirely possible.

"I had a few run ins with him in my past. There was a time I called him a friend. Sasori…" She said his name. Sasuke's heart constricted and he was even more angered than before. Her sent assassin was someone she knew and he still did what he did to her? His hands clenched into fist, trying to keep from exploding. Now he had someone else to go after. He didn't care about that half assed apology he remembered as he was taken away. That punch he gave to the face was not enough, even before this. Her eyes stayed at her hands.

"I think...I'm partly to blame." She admitted. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"How can you possibly think that?" He questioned, wanting to know with urgency. Sakura kept her emerald gaze downward.

"Years ago, the last time I ever saw him again before today, he had been harrassing Shikamaru. I was looking for Shikamaru and at the time we were in Suna. He saw me and let Shikamaru go at my request but asked me to be with him." She continued. Sasuke's eyes glared, his jaw tightening with the information.

"But I couldn't stand the man he was. I couldn't stand the man he became. The life he was in, was not one I wanted." She continued, hands clutching the sheet on her lap. Sasuke stared in disbelief and bewilderment. How could she possibly think she was to blame?

"I cut off all ties with him, after a certain incident involving him and Naruto a few years prior to seeing him with Shikamaru. I distinctly remember, he looked colder from the last time I saw him. Maybe if I had stayed by his side, not as a lover or anything, but even as a friend like I called him, maybe none of this would happen. It was back then when I saw how cold he became that I made a promise to myself." She looked to him with a bright smile, closing her eyes but her face showed a pain Sasuke would never understand. A hidden pain repressed for years, overlaid her gentle smile.

"I promised to never give up on anyone ever again." He stared, eyes cringing and feeling her pain. He couldn't understand it, but there was so much of it that he felt it and it was overwhelming.

Why couldn't he have met her sooner? Why couldn't he take her pain all onto himself and make it all go away? He'd give her the world if she wanted it, so long as she became happy.

"I won't ever leave the ones I care for. I will protect everyone the best I can, even if that means putting my life on the line. I...I'm not really all that strong, but I can take it all. For Naruto's sake, for Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Hinata...for you...I'll bear it." She ended. Sasuke stood in objection.

"No." He growled out, his knuckles turning white with how tight they clenched. She looked up at him in surprise. He glared at her. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so selfless? He felt his entire body shaking with angst. He bet his entire life that if Naruto were in here and hearing what she said, he would object just as strongly. With the way Naruto cried over her unconscious body, he would be screaming and shaking her at the shoulders, but Sasuke wasn't going to do that. He sat on the bed at her hips, grabbing her hands in his tightly. He kept his eyes down at her small hands in his. He noticed, while they were slender and petite, if he concentrated hard enough, he could just make out faint and very old scars at her knuckles. They weren't prominent or noticeable, but now that he was looking at them up close and staring into them, he could just make out the years of wear and tear. Cuts, he bet, from fighting for so long.

"No, Sakura. I won't allow that." He swore, his eyebrows knitting further together.

"I won't allow you to suffer for anyone. I won't allow you to suffer for Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Hinata or even me. I won't allow it." He gruffed out and Sakura stared at him wide eyed. His long bangs were shielding his eyes but she could feel nothing but promise from him. She felt nothing but anger, not with her but something else she wasn't too sure of. His hands gripped hers a bit tighter, not to hurt her but in assurance. His teeth were clenched and finally she was met with a fire in his obsidian eyes. The look forced her into submission his taller height shown even though they were sitting up. His eyes gave her a hard look into hers and Sakura wanted to stare into them forever.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have been through enough. I'll take your pain." He spoke with assertion. Her eyes were wide, taking in his every word.

"I'll take it all and more. I'll stand in the way of anyone who wants to cause you pain. I'll deal with your adversaries and anyone who stands against you. Anyone who wants to harm you or anyone you care about will answer to me and _me_ alone." He ended. He was going to do exactly that. He was going to make everyone that ever hurt her answer to him. He was going to make them pay. He was going to cause them more pain than they had ever caused her.

"S-Sasuke...kun…" For the first time since a few years ago, a tear fell down her face. He watched. When had anyone ever said those words to her, he wondered. Had she ever had anyone to take care of her at all? Maybe Naruto and Shikamaru, but other than them, was there anyone there to hold her and say they would bear her pain the same way she beared the pain of others. Had anyone ever said they would take care of her? He's gaze softened, one of his hands lifting wiping away her tear. That was the start of his promise. Every tear she cried he would take away. Each and every single one of them. Just as he wiped it away, another tear fell from her other eye before her face was running with the streams of crystal. Both his hands went to her face, caressing them away, continuing on his promise.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun…thank you."

* * *

Naruto stood outside the door with Itachi, looking at him with seriousness. His blue eyes looked into Itachi's contrasting dark ones and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was the meeting really about, Itachi?" Naruto asked, eyes accusing but knowing. Itachi stared at his brother's friend since childhood. He contemplated at first wondering if he should say anything at all and decided against it. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Like I told you earlier Naruto, it was about what happened yesterday." Naruto gave a glare at his answer.

"I may be dumb but I'm not _that_ stupid." Naruto growled. Itachi remained silent, looking into Naruto's eyes. He remained silent.

"As if I wouldn't know that something was up when _you_ joined him. For you to go, that means it was serious. Also…" Naruto looked down at the white marble floor of the hospital.

"For you to go with him means it had nothing to do with business, but something _else_." Naruto stated knowingly. Itachi was silent, his dark eyebrows furrowing and his gaze lowered as well. Naruto did know him and Sasuke well. He knew Itachi's past and present doings. It wasn't like him to join a _business_ meeting. He wouldn't have gone with Sasuke if it was only about business or something that had to do with the company. After all, there was a good reason he was disowned and removed as the heir to the corporation, despite being the older brother.

"Itachi…" Naruto called, his voice warning and rooted. Itachi sighed.

"Naruto, I feel it's best you stay out of it." He cut off, making Naruto stare in shock. Itachi looked back into his eyes.

"If you want to know in full detail what is going on, ask Sasuke yourself. Either way, you should not interfere." Itachi warned. Naruto's blond eyebrows lifted, blue eyes filling with concern.

"If it concerns Sakura-Chan, I'm not staying out of it!" Naruto's voice raised. Itachi was thankful they found an empty room rather than standing right outside of Sakura's. Naruto's tan hands, constricted into fist.

"I...I will protect Sakura-Chan no matter what. I don't know what you guys are doing, but if it involves Sakura-Chan and she somehow gets hurt, I _won't_ forgive you. I won't even forgive Sasuke." Naruto vowed, his eyes glaring with validation. Itachi looked back at him for a moment before sighing.

"Naruto, you don't need to worry about Sakura's safety." Itachi promised. Naruto kept his eyes trained, not fully trusting Itachi's words. Itachi smiled slightly. Naruto was to Sakura what Itachi was to Sasuke. The responsible older brother. He only wanted to protect his precious one and Itachi could relate quite well. It was one of the reasons he went down the path he did. It was the reason he was disowned from being the company's next CEO. To be honest, while it was a shame, Itachi wouldn't have had it any other way. He had accepted it many years ago.

"Please, try to trust me when I tell you that Sasuke only wanted to address what transpired yesterday. Nothing more, nothing less." Itachi continued. He gave a haughty smile, his eyes sly with another piece of information.

"Besides, I'm sure you had to have noticed it first." Itachi said. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow.

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked. Itachi chuckled.

"How much he cares for her." Itachi divulged, seeing a look come upon Naruto's face that said he was right. Naruto looked down.

"E-Even so…" Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his concerned blue eyes lifting.

"Naruto, you know very well, those Sasuke cares about will always be safe, from anything and everything. If he had known yesterday Sakura was going to be hurt, he would have been the one to stop it. Just try to have some faith in him." Itachi spoke, soothing Naruto's worries. Naruto looked away.

"It's not that I don't trust Sasuke. It's just...after yesterday...I-I...I was so scared." Naruto confided. Itachi gave a nod in understanding.

"I know. Try not to think about it. Instead, relish in the fact that she is alive and well." Itachi calmed, patting Naruto's shoulder and turning to walk out the room. They shouldn't stay in here for too long before some doctor or nurse came in and discovered them.

"Itachi…" Naruto called from behind. The eldest Uchiha turned.

"Y-You'll...you'll make sure Sakura-Chan stays safe too, right?" He asked, though it was more along the lines of a plea. Itachi gave him a fulfilling smile of commitment.

"Of course. I have grown fond of her as a sister. On top of that, she is precious to my little brother." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Itachi's words. Precious? He knew Sasuke liked her for sure, but precious?

"Huh?" Itachi gave him a smile, closing his eyes.

"He poked her forehead Naruto." He answered, knowing Naruto was the only other person on this planet who knew what that meant. The statement froze him in place, making Naruto's eyes widen, his irises constricting and shaking in absolute shock.

"Y-You...mean…are you serious?!" Naruto questioned in surprise. Itachi chuckled.

"Witnessed it with my own two eyes. I'll testify it in court if need be." A phone rang, coming from Itachi and he answered.

"Uchiha." He stayed silent. He turned away from Naruto, listening to the call.

 _"He will be ready for pick up by five in the morning tomorrow. He must be returned by ten at night."_ Kiriu spoke. Itachi smirked, eyes lowering with contempt.

"Understood. Thank you." He said. He turned back to Naruto, his face hiding away any and all things heinous.

"I have to go speak with Sasuke. Are we done Naruto?" The blond nodded and the two walked out.

* * *

Sasuke had finished caressing her tears away, finally giving him back the beautiful smiling face that gave him life to his dull, zombified routine. She didn't cry for long, but enough that she had thanked him too many times to count. She thanked for giving her a job. She thanked him for his kindness. She thanked him for his generosity. She thanked him for meeting her. While he stayed silent, only caressing away her tears he had so much more to be thankful for.

Now all he wanted to do was lean in…

They both heard the door open and Sasuke pulled away from her, when she gasped. It was instinct. He didn't necessarily want to, but with her sudden reclination from him, he retracted from her. She felt the same. She wasn't sure what made her become so shy. Maybe it was because he was still her boss? Maybe she was scared. Sasuke watched her, only to watch a crimson blush line her cheeks. He couldn't help but give a slight smirk, unbeknownst to him the reason why, though he felt like he knew already. He just didn't want to jump to conclusions. In walked Itachi and Naruto and noticing it was them Sasuke couldn't help but glare at them with vexation. Couldn't they have been gone just a bit longer? Maybe that was a sign that this wasn't the time for it yet.

Walking in Itachi noticed the look, feeling a bit guilty. He supposed he should have held Naruto back a little longer. Naruto walked over, smiling at the two.

"Everything okay you two?" He asked. Sasuke grunted. Sakura nodded. Sasuke's phone rang, his still vexed eyes turning their attention to the device. Kakashi. Sakura looked to him, eyes filling with wonder and concern. He noticed deciding against telling her anything for now and answered the phone, standing.

"Yes." Itachi and Naruto began to entertain and talk to Sakura.

 _"Sasuke. I have a policeman here, wanting an account and information on what happened yesterday in regards to your prosecution against Danzo."_ The man said on the other line. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, turning back to look at Sakura smiling and talking to Naruto and Itachi. He knew this would happen, but so soon? Sakura was still here in the hospital and having already left her side once, he wasn't very willing to leave again. This still had to be done, especially if he was going to have his employees back to work by next week.

"Understood. Where do I need to talk to him?" Sasuke asked sighing, rubbing his eyes. He was pretty tired. He didn't really sleep since the other day, before all this happened. He had spent the whole time at the hospital.

 _"Here in the office."_ Kakashi answered him. Sasuke closed his eyes. Great. At least he was already in a suit.

"I'll be right there." Sasuke grumbled, hanging up. He put his phone away in his pocket, sighing.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke looked back.

"I have to go back to the office. Police reports are needed." Sasuke announced, a weary look in his eyes. The trio looked at him, all with understanding and concern.

"Should I come with you, brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke took a moment to think before nodding. A part of him wanted as many people with Sakura as possible, but he supposed it was just his paranoia getting the best of him. Besides, with as tired as he was feeling, he could use an extra set of eyes to make sure he didn't miss anything. Sasuke's charcoal eyes glanced back at Sakura, giving her a gentle look.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He was about to turn only to stop with her voice.

"No." He turned, looking at her questioningly. Both Naruto's and Itachi's eyes widened, the two stiffening. She gave him a smile.

"After you're done with that, get some rest Sasuke-kun. You look exhausted." She said softly. All three men in the room grew even more shocked than previously. Naruto and Itachi were completely flabbergasted, their brains having mental breakdowns at what was transpiring at this very moment. Sasuke was simply frozen, for once unsure of what to do. This event had never happened to him before. No one had the guts to do what she just did and even so they were met with his retaliation. Itachi and Naruto shifted their completely dumbfounded eyes to Sasuke, waiting for his response.

Sakura...gave him an order. She commanded something of him. She...bossed him off.

Caught completely off guard by her, Sasuke could only turn, grunting.

"Let's go Itachi." Was the only thing he said and the jaws of the two gentlemen dropped. She got away with it. He...he yielded to her.

The world had to have been ending.

"R-Right, brother. See you later Sakura." Itachi bid his farewell, following Sasuke out the door. Sakura stared at Naruto confused who was looking at her like she was an alien from the far outer reaches of space.

"W-What?" She questioned, confused. Did she say something wrong?

"S-Sakura-Chan...I think you are a God." Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell are you talking about this time, baka?!" She scolded.

The car ride was quiet and Sasuke was driving right now. Itachi still couldn't get over what happened in Sakura's hospital room just moments prior. She seriously got away with telling Sasuke what to do. No one told Sasuke what to do. Only Sasuke told himself what to do, ever since their parents' passing over ten years ago. Sure, Itachi could advise him, or suggest something to him, but telling him so forwardly to do something instead of what he said he was going to do...it was unprecedented. He looked at his brother, wondering if maybe he really was that exhausted. Maybe that was it? Still, that had never deterred his younger brother before. Sasuke's face was blank. He couldn't tell if it was also bothered, but his lips weren't in a deep frown, so he guessed that was a plus. Itachi shook his head just remembering what he was supposed to tell Sasuke, now that they were out of the shock of the moment.

"Sasuke...Kiriu called." Itachi informed. Sasuke's eyes shifted to him in a side glance, remaining silent and awaiting word.

"Danzo has been approved for Furlough. He'll be ready for pick up tomorrow, at five in the morning." Itachi said, hoping this would maybe ease Sasuke's stress. Itachi was right as on his brother's neutral lips, a smirk of conquest came upon them.

"That soon? My, my, I must have given Kiriu quite the inspiration. Hn." Sasuke said, looking back and parking. Itachi chuckled. The two brothers stepped out, walking into the building of Uchiha Corps and heading up to Sasuke's office floor, at the very top. Walking out the elevator, they were met with a bit of a scene. Yellow, numbered evidence markers strewed in certain places. Sasuke counted out about fourteen. Walking down the hall, he turned, seeing a blood stain against it, his eyes numbing with pain. Itachi stared, his eyes hardening. He had a good idea about whose dried blood that belonged to.

"Was that…" Itachi hesitated to ask. Sasuke stared, the image of her flashed in his mind again. Now he had half a mind on spending the funds to reconstruct his entire floor. He was never going to pass that spot ever again and forget what he witnessed.

"Yeah…" Sasuke confirmed. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. Even though it was dried, it was still quite a bit of blood. He had seen his fair share of it, and the way the dark brown slid down the wall, and became a circle on the ground, it told a story. That was as far as Sakura got. She was succumbing to her wound right there.

"Mr. Uchiha?" A gruff man came, wearing a brown suit and black tie. A detective obviously. Sasuke looked at the older man, his face decorated with a mustache, and black hair slick back. His eyes were tired, probably a bit more than his if that was possible and his face had aged with experience and stress.

"Hn. That is me. You are?" He questioned cordially.

"Detective Yagami, sir. I'm processing the scene here." He answered, shaking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"Hn. Thank you for your work."

"May we step into your office sir?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course." He answered. Walking ahead of them, Sasuke noticed embedded into the wall, four bullet holes. His eyes narrowed in anguish. Sasori, as Sasuke learned, really intended to kill her. How the hell did Sakura manage to get out of the altercation with a single bullet wound? He unlocked his office door, and stepped in with Itachi and the detective.

"I've collected statements from your security who were supposed to be monitoring your security cameras. It turns out they had been knocked out and the assailant used the cameras to find his target." The seasoned detective informed as Sasuke sat in his chair.

"Hn. I had wondered why my security guards were in shambles that day. While they did execute the evacuation fine, no one could seem to be able to find the shooter." Sasuke informed. The detective crossed his arms.

"Yes. I also wanted you to know that we do have security footage of that attack. I will of course, keep it for evidence, but I also wanted to know if you wished to see it." Sasuke stared, the feeling in him unsure. He didn't want to see Sakura get hurt, but he didn't understand how Sakura was able to fend off Sasori. He did remember hearing from the guard that found him that day that three shots had been fired, yet Sakura came out of it with only a cut on her cheek and a single bullet in her.

"Sasuke…if you don't want to watch it, I can." Itachi offered, seeing his brother's unease. Sasuke looked down, sighing.

"No. Let me see it." The detective pulled out a flash drive.

"Can I plug this into your laptop?" Sasuke nodded, opening the device and grabbing the flash drive. The detective came beside him, clicking a file and the security footage came on. Sasuke watched his heart aching. He watched as he told Sakura he had to go see Kakashi and watched her smile with no care in the world. Then he saw Sasori, walking down the hall. His eyes glared as Sakura stood and faced him. Something was said between them before Sasori pulled a gun out. His hands clenched as they circled each other, words he couldn't hear being shared between them for just a moment, before Sakura literally dodged the first bullet pointed at her face. There was a struggle and both he and Itachi's eyes widened when she lifted the grown man over herself and slammed him into the ground.

"That employee of yours is quite astonishing. I have yet to ever see anything like this in my thirty years on the force." The detective remarked. Sasuke only watched as Sasori maneuvered to kick her her and stagger her back. She lunged for him and tackled him to the ground and there seemed to be a stiffening in her body. It was here. Here he knew she got shot. His jaw tightened. He couldn't see exactly how she did it, but she watched as his hand was twisted and more shots fired passed her. He could only be pleased with the screaming face Sasori was making. She stood off him, hunched slightly and clutching her abdomen.

He was right at the hospital. She continued to fight, with the bullet inside her. Sasori lunged at her with a switchblade and shoved her foot into his stomach, whilst breaking his other arm. In her next two punches, she knocked him out. Itachi watched himself. She really was phenomenal. This had to have been years of fighting experience, flowing out of her without any second guesses or hesitation in her movements. Then she wasn't discovered for another six minutes.

Sasuke's eyes closed, glaring. He was going to have a word with his security guards.

"Thank you Detective…" Sasuke said.

"I understand it was not easy to watch, however, in order to convict the assassin and the man he himself named, Danzo, I may want your testimony in court. He said he told you about the plot." The detective said. Sasuke nodded.

"Indeed. He did." He murmured.

"I also want to ask, is the victim still alive? If not the charges will change from premeditated attempted murder to premeditated first degree murder." He pushed.

"She is." Sasuke answered stoically.

"Will the victim be able to testify in court as well?"

"Yes. However…" Sasuke stopped. The detective and Itachi eyed him. Sasuke remained, staring at his computer scream at the paused video. It was stopped at one of his security guards finally discovering her, a dazed, lost look in her eyes.

"I wish to refrain her from doing so." Sasuke said. The detective raised an eyebrow.

"If I may ask, why is that?"

"The woman has been through enough, as I'm sure you can see _detective_." Sasuke snarled with irritation.

"If she can give you a written statement instead, I will allow that. However, to trouble her for coming into court after an ordeal such as this, I do not feel I can allow. Considering I have seen the footage myself, I will take her place in court for testimony, including what was said between me and the perpetrator." Sasuke stated with no room for argument. Itachi's eyes gentled at Sasuke. The detective gave a curt nod.

"Very well. I understand your position Mr. Uchiha. A written statement and your presence will do just fine." The detective accepted. Sasuke unplugged the flashdrive, unable to look at the image before him and handed it to the detective.

"Is that all?" Sasuke questioned.

"I just have some documents that need your signature sir. Otherwise, yes. That is all I needed from you." Sasuke inwardly scoffed, feeling an anger boil in his chest. He didn't have to leave Sakura for this. He could have easily had Kakashi do this for him. Did the detectives really need to request his presence here?

What a complete waste of time.

* * *

It was four in the morning the next day. Sasuke walked into Sakura's recovery room. She was sleeping soundly, unaware of his presence. He watched her, eyes growing tender. He did as she had commanded. After the meeting with the police officers, signing of documents, record taking of his statements, he had gone home and rested, if he could call closing his eyes and thinking only of her resting. His eyebrows furrowed, remembering the security footage. Was her reason for fighting like that because she had to fight like that all her life? Was that what she worked so hard to avoid? What did she want out of life overall? Even if she had been dealt a terrible hand at the start and it slowly got better, what was her reason for taking on all the pain she said she would?

His eyes lowered and he sat at her hip. His weight slowly woke her, as she stirred and her eyes opened to him.

"Hmm? Sasuke-kun?" She mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes. He stared, taking all of her in. He didn't miss a single detail of her.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest. Go back to sleep." He ordered softly. She looked back at him tiredly, having been given a button for morphine a few hours prior, or at least the doctor told him when Sasuke asked her status. Like she had told him earlier, she was healing rather quickly, so much so it was "incredible" the doctor had said.

"Is...something wrong?" She asked. Sasuke only stared quietly at her.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I rested and came to see if you were alright." He admitted. She smiled gratefully, starting to stretch and before he could stop her she winced, grabbing at her side.

"Aaah!" She cried out before him, unable to hold back like she did with Ino earlier. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as she whimpered, trying to fight back tears in her eyes. His hand moved, brushing them away from her pained face. He could do nothing to take the pain away though he wished he could. He wished he could take all the pain she had ever felt in her life away, even if it had to be placed upon himself. Sakura whimpered more and he hushed her.

"Sakura, have some more morphine." He said, not touching the button himself. She looked back at him, eyes tearing.

"B-But...then...I won't see you." She whispered. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"I'd rather you be asleep than in pain. Please." He asked, grabbing one of her hands, caressing it with her thumb. Her hazed over eyes stared up at him, her free hand grabbing the red button next to her and pressing. He watched as the number on a monitor went up just a bit, but her body relaxed, in almost ten minutes tops. She moaned and Sasuke watched her fight off sleep's embrace. He lifted her hand in his, knowing she wouldn't remember this and kissed each and every finger.

"Rest Sakura. I will see you soon." He promised against her hand. Her eyes were already closed, but her head kept waving from side to side, a sign she was still semi-conscious.

"Mmmm...Sasuke-kun…" The way she said his name at that moment spurred in him another feeling. So many things she made him feel and he could only react to them on impulse, not knowing exactly what they were. However, the way she said his name, then and there, he almost lost all focus on everything that wasn't her. He almost forgot she was in a hospital bed. He almost forgot that two days ago, she was shot. He found himself wanting something from her that he could not place. She drifted off, away from this world into the realm of dreams and the instant she did that, his phone vibrated. He looked at the time. Five-fifteen.

"What?" He grumbled lowly, for the interruption. Itachi chuckled.

"Sorry for the disruption brother. How is your favorite flower?" Itachi said in amusement. Sasuke glared.

"What do you want?" Itachi chuckled again.

"To inform you of what you wanted to know brother." Sasuke stiffened at the words, his eyes steeled into cold hard orbs of vengeance. It was even more enhance with rage and hatred, having to hear Sakura scream, however lightly, in pain himself. He held even more hatred and contempt for the man he would punish today with his own hands.

"You have Danzo?" He questioned, knowingly.

A few miles away, in Sasuke's very home in the basement, Itachi stared down at the tied up man, eyes flaring with a million heinous things to do.

"Indeed brother. He is here with me." Sasuke sighed something between relief and exasperation.

"I'll be there soon. Don't touch him until I get there." Sasuke grumbled, hanging up. His eyes turned back to Sakura, caressing her slumbering face and feeling the ice around his heart melt and crumble. He was going to make Danzo pay now. He was going to ensure he suffered, more than she had. Sasuke leaned down, kissing her forehead and then staring into her unconscious and closed lids.

"I'll be back" He whispered and he left her.

Arriving in his home's basement, Danzo was awake, yelling and hollering at Itachi who he couldn't see. The moment he stepped out of prison, he saw a van pull up, with his name on a paper in the window. He stepped in thinking it was one of his affiliates, only to be met with the grin of a shark like man and chloroform from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed from his place bound to a chair. Itachi watched boredly, still having found a suitable way to punish Danzo to the severity he wanted whilst returning him to prison alive later on that night. Sasuke entered and slammed the door, gaining his attention. The older man stiffened, eyes widening.

"Y-You? I-It was you who got me out of prison for the day?!" Danzo questioned, his only revealed eye turning fearful. Itachi, seeing his brother enter, stepped out from the shadows, allowing Danzo to see him now.

"F-F-Fugaku's sons?" He whimpered incredulously. Itachi only stared down emotionlessly, remembering the man he knew well.

"You don't deserve to say our father's name." The eldest Uchiha said with scorn. The man's eye widened before looking to Sasuke.

"W-what are you going to—"

"I would suggest not even speaking to him Danzo. After all…" Itachi interrupted. Danzo's attention returned to Itachi. The elder brother smirked maniacally, grabbing Danzo's face to look him in the eye.

"You did him pretty wrong. First embezzlement, then…"

"Sending someone to hurt someone we both care for?" Danzo's eyes widened in fear.

"T-This...This is just some misunderstanding! I-I did no such th—" Danzo didn't finish his sentence, earning a punch so hard from Sasuke, he and his chair flew with the force put in it having lost all patience and all mercy. After hearing Sakura's wail of pain just a half an hour prior he wanted nothing more than to destroy Danzo. It was just a pity that he couldn't kill him.

"As you can see, I suggest you don't play dumb Danzo." Itachi said, kneeling down to the man.

"We both know, you tried to kill both my brother and his secretary." Itachi ended and Danzo's eyes widened.

"I-I—" Danzo stuttered.

"Don't worry Danzo." Itachi said, picking up the chair Danzo sat in and leaning into his ear. Danzo looked up, staring into the stoic, murderous eyes of Sasuke Uchiha while only hearing the vicious voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"My little brother and I are only here to help you enjoy your single day of _freedom_. Our father would do the same. You recall how mannerly he was."

* * *

 **Sasuke: -smirks evilly-**

 **Sakura: -looks worriedly- Okay. I think I see what Naruto was talking about.**

 **Don't worry Sakura! I promise! He'll be normal soon!**

 **Sakura: -staring worriedly- Uhm...**

 **Sasuke: -activates susanoo in excitement-**

 **Trust me! Trust me! It won't go too far!**

 **Sakura: ...-glances at Naruto-**

 **Naruto: -mouths "I told you!"-**

 **Sakura: Eheheheheheee...well, so long as Anata-kun doesn't go to far.**

 **WELL! THE LADY HAS SPOKEN! SEE YA NEXT CHAP! -grins-**


	7. Three Days Healed

**Helloooooo! I took a break. Here's another chapter!**

 **Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Well look at you. A little over a week instead of a two year long hiatus.**

 **-stares- You don't always have to be an asshole you know.**

 **Sasuke: I'm not.**

 **Only to Sakura you're not!**

 **Sasuke: Hn. She is my wife.**

 **-rolls eyes- Jerk.**

 **Naruto: TEMEE!**

 **Sasuke: What the hell are you screaming for?**

 **Naruto: Come! Come quick! Sakura-Chan's on a rampage again!**

 **Sasuke: -face palms- What the hell happened now?**

 **Naruto: I don't know but she's throwing people out of Konoha!**

 **Sasuke: You mean...**

 **Naruto: SHE IS LIFTING PEOPLE AND THROWING THEM INTO THE SKY, OVER THE WALL AND SOMEWHERE!**

 **Sasuke: Damn it. -disappears-**

 **Huh. Well then. Guess we'll see what that's about later. TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sakura woke up in her hospital room a bit groggy from the morphine. She groaned, bringing one of her hands to her forehead and rubbing against it, to try and ease the slight headache she felt. She had a bit of a weird dream that Sasuke was there with her last night. She couldn't really remember what was said between them, but she could recall his observing gaze and a gentle grip on her hand. There was a tingling in her chest at just the thought of it, but it was only a dream she supposed.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." She heard, turning to see Naruto sitting in a chair at her side with Shikamaru. She slowly sat up, tired eyes regarding him with the gaze of a sister to her beloved brother.

"Hey Naruto...what time is it?" She asked looking around the room. It was only him here for the moment and for a reason she knew but didn't want to admit, she was disappointed to see Sasuke wasn't here.

"It's two." He answered, surprising her. She supposed she had a bit of a low tolerance for morphine. Nothing usually knocked her out for so long, not even liquor. Even after a night of drinking she could get up if she needed to within the next hour. She had done it countless times. She supposed after countless nights of nightmares and staying awake to guard herself and others, her brain was just used to it.

"Oh?" Was the only thing she could say. Naruto snickered.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. I got here at around ten and you never even moved. You were totally out." Naruto said. She looked away in thought.

"Was Sasuke-kun here?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not that I saw. No. Maybe he had some kind of meeting to go to? He does have to clean up after all that's happened, especially if he expects everything back into full swing next week." He shrugged. Sakura sighed, guessing it was true. Sasuke couldn't just spend all his time here in the hospital. He was the CEO of an international corporation. He had other things to do. Besides, he knew she was fine. There really was no need to be here with her. It was just a dream she had.

"That sounds about right." She said, her tone taking on a life of it's own and sounding disheartened. Naruto sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes in understanding. He knew that look all too well.

"Sakura-Chan, stop worrying so much." He urged, grabbing her hand softly. Sakura looked back to his whiskered face, giving a questioning look. He gave her a big grin that hadn't changed in the slightest since they were children.

"He'll be here when he has the time. No need to get all down. Come on. Give me that smile of yours." He proclaimed and his blue eyes gave her a look of sibling like love. Sakura gave an unsure smile and Naruto laughed.

"Haha! Yep! That one. The one that doesn't believe me even though I'm completely right!" Naruto teased. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, a bit of a grin now playing on her features.

"That one suits you better though." He said, giving a warm smile. Sakura shook her head with amusement and Naruto eyes lowered, his smile falling with his thoughts.

"Sakura-Chan…" He started and her eyes became concerned. She knew that serious look on his face and it meant a variety of things that often worried her. The millions of scenarios of him in some kind of trouble swarmed her mind. His blue eyes met her green ones and his hands on his lap gripped into his dark blue jeans.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She went into worried mode, her eyebrows scrunching together and already beginning to feel useless. She wouldn't be able to help in this state. She hoped her body would heal even faster now. She needed to do whatever she could and if that meant even doing something whilst her stitches were still fresh and the wound was sore. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for Naruto and she didn't care if she may have had to make a return trip to the hospital again.

"Sakura-Chan...I'm sorry." He whispered placing his face into his hands, hunching down. Sakura's gaze became bewildered.

"Huh? For what?"

"I...I failed at protecting you again. I...I should have been there to…" He trailed. That day, he had been rushed towards the exit from the sixty-eighth floor. He didn't know what was going on until he heard one of the guards radios in the stairway saying more shots had been fired. He tried to go back, wanting to see if she was alright but there was so many people in his way, bustling and pushing him. Eventually one of the guards grabbed him, rushing and pushing him to leave. Next thing he knew he was outside and he had searched all over the place, through the crowds of people. When he couldn't find her he tried getting back inside in vain.

"I have always failed at protecting you even though I swore to myself that if I could help it, I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you and yet, I-I—"

"You idiot." Sakura sighed out, cutting him off. He looked up at her, confused and wide eyed.

"W-What?" Sakura gave him a soft and promising smile.

"You big doofus. Do you hear yourself? You just said it, you would protect me if you _could help it_. I know you would because you have done it plenty of times in the past." She said, turning away. Naruto looked down.

"But...I—"

"Remember when we had that street fight against Kabuto and his thugs all those years ago? When he saw me he wanted to...make me one of his working girls and you weren't having that. Remember how you did everything to protect me from them for almost half a year? You were a mess. Sometimes you wouldn't even tell me you had a run in with him...but you prevented him every time he tried to get to me. Even in our fights, you never let him lay a finger on me. Don't think I didn't know about you guarding my house either. The cat lady from across the street told me some blond haired boy was outside almost every night." She recalled. It was a scary period of time for her even though she tried to stay strong and Naruto knew it. Kabuto was a thug and just one of the many street pimps in the slums. He set his sights on Sakura when she was only twelve while they were walking to the park they hung out at. He tried to approach her, but Naruto had already knew about Kabuto's exploits and intentions, as well as being a pedophile for young girls like Sakura. Naruto instantly got in front of her and threatened the bastard only to end up fighting against him and his posse and winning. That didn't mean they ever stopped though, being ever so persistent. Naruto was equally as persistent, even going as far as guarding Sakura's house for hours in the night. Of course, Kabuto tried but Naruto was always there to stop him.

"Remember when we were only seven and that Zabuza, the serial killer was in town? I was his next target, chosen by his accomplice Haku and you protected me." She continued. Naruto looked away.

"Still…" He whispered.

"Still you protected me Naruto. You have always protected me. So I swore I would do everything I could to protect you too. You can't blame yourself for this. This was not your fault in the slightest." Sakura dismissed. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Heh. You're always so hardheaded." He chuckled, eyes closing in gratitude. Sakura gave a short laugh.

"You're always so dumb." She responded in kind.

* * *

PUNCH! _PUNCH!_ _ **PUNCH!**_ _ **PUNCH!**_

Sasuke panted, his knuckles bleeding from skin that tore off hours ago with the force he was using. It wasn't enough. Damn it, it wasn't enough. His rage and hatred was far from being quelled. Danzo was suffering, yet he could still only feel anger. His teeth gritted. Danzo's head hung low and to the side, spitting out blood that filled his mouth.

"You know...I knew, the moment I saw her." Danzo spoke, turning to look at the youngest Uchiha with a glare in his eye. Itachi watched with a glare, his back against the wall. Sasuke still hadn't given him a turn yet.

"I knew the moment I walked in and saw you looking at her." Sasuke's glare deepened.

"Why...Why did you change the target to her? She had nothing to do with us!" Sasuke snarled menacingly. Danzo smirked, pissing off Sasuke even further.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that. To make you suffer. Fugaku always gave that look to your mother." Danzo remembered.

"Once I got rid of your little pink haired _tart_ you'd be destroye-"

 **WHAM**

Danzo's chair flew back with the excessive power Sasuke threw into his strike. He hit the floor with a hard thud, losing consciousness with the blow. Sasuke was about to kick him, only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Let me go! _Let me_ _go_ _!_ " Sasuke screamed, wide eyes targeted on Danzo with fury, seething.

"Sasuke, he's unconscious. You won't get satisfaction that way." Itachi said, still holding Sasuke from his underarms. Sasuke's teeth gritted, scoffing and shaking Itachi off and turning.

"You've been at this ever since six this morning Sasuke. Why don't you take a break. Go wash up and take a breather." Itachi said. Sasuke snapped a glare to him, the rage in his eyes flaring with the intensity of storms.

"He calls her what he just called her, almost kills her and now that he's in my grasp, you want me to _take a breather_?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I understand and agree with your feelings Sasuke. Even so, you are falling deeper and deeper into your hatred of him. Go. Wash up. Let your big brother handle this for a while…I'm sure a certain someone is wondering if you'll see her today." Itachi reminded. Sasuke's eyes widened as if he just remembered her. Itachi's eyes softened with understanding. He had been to caught up and focused with his rage for Danzo.

"Go to her brother." He shoved lightly. Sasuke looked away, feeling a bit reluctant.

"Hn…call me when he wakes up." Sasuke grumbled, leaving the basement. Itachi watched him go before his eyes turned back to the unconscious Danzo. The eldest Uchiha gave a devilish smirk finally deciding just how to make Danzo suffer.

Sasuke may have been vicious in his punishing of Danzo, but the younger Uchiha paled in comparison to all the things his older brother would do.

* * *

Sasuke arrived in the hospital wearing now a grey button down, tucked into black slacks. He checked his watch. Four-fifteen. He hadn't seen her ever since the predawn hours. He looked at his bandaged knuckles and became a bit concerned. She would probably question him on it. Maybe he could just say it was from training. He arrived at her door, entering the room with his hands in his pockets. She was laughing before her eyes set on him. Naruto's cheesing grin lowered with slight surprise.

"Oh, Teme, you're finally here. I was starting to think you were gonna be late. Were there a lot of meetings today?" Naruto said. Sakura smiled. Sasuke walked over, putting his back against the window, on the other side of Sakura.

"You can say that. I got a bit frustrated today after and decided to do some training to take the edge off." He said closing his eyes, keeping his face nonchalant. He never liked lying but it would be better for him if they didn't know. This was not their burden to bear. Besides, in the event that this somehow backfired on him-which he fully doubt it would-they were better off not knowing anything. Despite that risk, he didn't regret a damn thing. He would have his vengeance, for his and Sakura's sake, because she had been hurt. He would never forgive such a thing and he being the man he was he didn't care if it was wrong or right, so long as it was made even.

"Really? Everything okay?" Sakura's voice pulled him from the recesses of his mind and his eyes opened to look at her, meeting her doe like emeralds.

"Of course, Sakura. No need to worry." He eased her. She smiled in relief.

"Oh! Sakura-Chan, are you gonna tell him?" Naruto chimed in, a big smile on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking back at Sakura from the spiky haired blond.

"Tell me what?" He asked. Sakura grinned.

"Well, the doctor said if I feel up for it, I can be discharged either tonight or tomorrow!" She said. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, an unsure look in his dark eyes.

"So soon? You've only been here three days. Shouldn't you stay longer?" He questioned. Naruto snickered at the obvious worry in Sasuke's tone. Sakura closed her eyes with delight.

"Normally yes, but the doctor says I'm healing pretty fast. It makes no sense to spend more time and money here so he just wants to do another check up on me tonight and if he feels comfortable about it, he will discharge me." Sakura informed. Sasuke was still a bit unsettled. Even if she was healing quickly, that didn't mean she was fully recovered. Everything would have to be easy for her. No heavy lifting or running or any strenuous activity, period. She must have been tired of being a patient anyway. Sasuke didn't know anyone who liked going to a hospital. While she did strive to become a doctor, he was sure she felt bothered as a patient.

"I see. That's good news." He said softly. Sakura grinned again.

"I'll be back to work with you next week!" She said smiling. Naruto shook his head sighing. Sasuke gave her a slight glare.

"Sakura, I'm not allowing you to come to work." He stated bluntly, noting the shock in her eyes. Her eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Huh? B-But why?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Was she serious? She just got shot three days ago and she was ready to go back to work already? He was starting to think she was an even more dedicated worker than he was.

"I'm giving you two weeks of paid sick leave. You need to recover. I don't want you to work while your wounded." Sasuke said, pushing off the window.

"But I can work! It's not a lot and all I really do is sit behind the desk and—"

"Sakura." He cut her off.

"It would keep my mind at ease if you rested for a bit. You've been through enough in a short timespan, you should take a break. So please, stay home and rest." He pleaded lightly. Naruto looked at Sasuke giving a smile. Sasuke never said please to anyone the way he did to Sakura. It was a soft plea. Usually, he said please with expectancy and it almost always came across as more of a command rather than a polite mannerism. Sakura gave a perplexed look on her face.

"O-Okay…" She said softly. Naruto sighed.

"I told you he wasn't going to let you come back to work so soon." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Sakura glared. Sasuke gave a knowing smirk.

"Shut up!" The pinknette growled. Naruto snickered. The trio sat and bickered for another two hours. Though they knew each other for different lengths of time, their bonds were strong _,_ almost as if they were meant to know each other. Maybe they had known each other in another life and another world and they were fated to be brought back together again. Sakura was glowing. Naruto was grinning. Sasuke's usually stoic face had become gentle and he smirked softly, almost smiling. The doctor walked in, a clipboard in hand and his eyes skimming whatever he was reading.

"Sakura-san, how are you feeling now?" He walked over. Sasuke gave a hidden glare. Why did her doctor have to be male…

"Ah. Dr. Hisagi, I'm feeling fine. To be honest the wound is a little sore but I'm sure that's to be expected." Sakura informed.

"Indeed Sakura-san. Are your stitches holding well?" He asked.

"Yes. Whoever stitched me did an excellent job." The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? You didn't know? It was Shizune-san. Has she not come to visit?" Sakura's eyes lighted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. If he was reading things correctly, Sakura knew the doctor with more familiarity than just being his patient.

"Eh? Really? I haven't seen her since she graduated with you!" Sakura said, her surprise giving away to reminiscence. The doctor smiled.

"She must be busy. She was so worried about you." He stated, writing something down. Sasuke closed his eyes. So they did know each other. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised. She must have had connections with fellow doctors and medical personnel. Sakura gave a light laugh.

"I guess so. She's an even harder worker than me. Tell her I said hello!" Sakura beamed. The doctor nodded.

"Will do Sakura-san. I will be prescribing you some pain medication, incase you feel the need to take away some of the pain you may feel. I'm sure you already know but you might feel discomfort when standing and laying down. Otherwise, I feel comfortable discharging you. I know you can take care of yourself." The doctor said smiling. Sakura smiled.

"Great."

"I'll have the staff bring your stuff. I don't suppose you have a change of clothing though?" He questioned. Naruto stood from his chair.

"I'll take care of that!" Naruto proclaimed. Sakura smiled.

"I guess that settles that. I hope the next time I see you Sakura-san, it is as my colleague and not my patient." The doctor remarked, giving her a high regarding smile. Sakura nodded.

"Same here!" She laughed. The doctor took his leave. As if in cue, Sasuke's phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said quietly, bringing out the device.

"Uchiha."

" _He's awake Sasuke."_ At the sentence, Sasuke's gaze calloused, a switch flipping in his mind.

"I'll be there soon." Was all he said as he hung up. He sighed, looking to Sakura. Naruto had already left to go pick up clothing for her. He sat on her bed, looking at her.

"Gotta go?" She questioned already knowing the answer. He gave a curt nod.

"Yeah. Remember what I said Sakura. Rest as much as possible." He said softly. Sakura smiled, looking down bashfully.

"I will." With her uttered words of promise, he stood beginning to walk away.

"U-Uhm...Sasuke-kun?" He stopped turning only slightly to her. She was blushing, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I-I...I think I had a dream, you were here at night...or earlier this morning. W-Were you?" She asked blushing harder, looking back at him. She didn't know why she slipped it out, but she supposed there was no going back. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, a smoldering smugness in his eyes. He had half a mind to walk back over to her if he didn't have a more pressing matter to attend to. He knew it was reality but if she thought it was a dream and a dream she was blushing at the very thought of, he felt a soaring of confidence and even felt a bit cocky.

"What do you think, Sakura?" He questioned haughtily. Sakura gave a thoughtful look, unsure and confused.

"U-Uh…" Sasuke chuckled turning back around.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." He said, already leaving.

"W-Wait—" He was already gone, the door closed behind him. Sakura looked away, flushed with embarrassment and confusion.

"He didn't even answer my question…" She whimpered. She guessed it was just a dream, but then again…

" _What do you think, Sakura?"_

Sasuke Uchiha was definitely an enigma for her. Could...he really have been here, holding her hand the way he was in her dream? Staring down at her with a look in his dark eyes that made her melt and shiver in a good way?

He wouldn't...would he?

* * *

Sasuke walked into the basement holding Danzo, seeing Itachi sit in front of the glaring man.

"If you think I'm gonna let you Uchihas get away with this you're dead wrong!" Danzo snarled. Itachi stared into into Danzo's eyes, his face deadpan and unfazed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find some way to try and get back at us for this. We just want you to understand Danzo...you have started a war that will only end with the destruction of your pathetic life." Itachi said, Sasuke walking over to his side. Danzo glared.

"Where have you been? Went to go see your little whore?" Danzo sneered, seeing Sasuke's eyes go from rather calm to enraged with a single blink of his eyes. He stepped towards him only to stop when Itachi put his hand up.

"Wait, Sasuke." Itachi stopped. Sasuke glared.

"You're stopping me again?!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi stared at Danzo.

"So, first she's a tart. Now she's a whore. Anything else you want to add, Danzo?" Itachi questioned. Danzo scoffed.

"If I had known that bitch was going to live, I would have sent two assassins. I know the slut helped with my conviction of embezzlement but to think the little cunt had the audacity to look at me the way she did. I saw the look in her eye. You must have her pretty whipped to have her on your cock the way you do, Sasuke." Sasuke's teeth gritted, not taking anymore of this. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and Sasuke looked back. Itachi gave him a look and shook his head. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. What was Itachi planning?

"Anything else, Danzo?" Itachi asked.

"Tch. Well judging by the way your brother gets angry about me insulting her, I guess he's the one whipped. She must be real good in bed." Danzo smirked.

"You're awfully talkative for someone who just might die tonight!" Sasuke growled, Itachi still gripping his wrist.

"HA! You won't kill me. It will be enough that I am returning to jail looking like this. My death after it was your request for my Furlough would be quite suspicious wouldn't it?" Danzo sneered. Sasuke glared. Fuck that. He'd deal with it. Now all he could think of was slicing the man's throat and watching him choke on his own blood. Or burning him at the stake. Or breaking all the bones in his body.

"I think I'll just deal with it." Sasuke snarled, his body shaking with anticipation.

"Oi, Danzo." Itachi called, getting the man's attention.

"Why did you pay for my brother's death?" He asked, making Danzo frown in disdain, a hateful look in his eyes.

"FUGAKU SHOULD HAVE MADE _ME_ THE CEO OF UCHIHA CORPORATIONS!" He screamed with his own wrath. Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi's look showed no surprise. Instead he seemed to be expecting the answer. Sasuke shook, glaring angrily at the older man who tried to take his and Salura's life.

"Years! Years I spent at his side! Making him profit, helping him shape and recreate Uchiha corporations from what it was before hand. I thought he would name _me_ as next in line, then he had you two _brats_!" Danzo continued. He glared into Itachi's eyes with hatred.

"When you got disowned I was relieved. I figured there was no way Fugaku would have both son's prepared for this world when his eldest was already qualified enough! It had to be _me_!" Danzo snarled, the malevolence and resentment drenched in his acidic scorn. His attention turned to Sasuke.

"Instead, Fugaku chose _you_. He gave it all to _you_! A _twenty_ year old over me, with over twenty years of experience! As if that humiliation wasn't enough, all he did was make me a branch manager. To report to _you_!" Danzo seethed angrily. His single eyed glare filled with a menacing hatred.

"Your father was a pathetic fool." He ended, his tied hands clenching. Sasuke's glare grew even harsher.

"So instead of just leaving and starting something of your own, you were expecting to just get rid of me and somehow get hold of the company?! You're even more fucking pathetic than I previously thought!" Sasuke growled between gritted teeth. Itachi stood, chuckling, catching Sasuke's and Danzo's attention. Sasuke was about to say something before Itachi kicked Danzo in his chest, making him and the chair fall straight back with a thud. Danzo couldn't scream with the wind knocked out of his lungs, even though he wanted to considering he felt the breaking of his hands tied behind his back around the chair.

"I think I've heard enough." Itachi said on his face a smirk and his eyes a menacing promise. He turned, walking to a table in the corner of the room, and came back with a knife in hand. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. Itachi was going to kill him? If that was the case, then he wanted first dibs.

"Itachi." Sasuke called, watching as the older brother kneeled over Danzo. Itachi turned his head to Sasuke a smile on his face.

"Now now, little brother. You had your turn with him all morning. Just enjoy the show." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms grudgingly. Itachi chuckled, before turning his attention back to Danzo, who glared at him wide eyed.

"Y-You can't kill me!" He growled. Itachi smirked.

"Oh, I can kill you. I can kill you in a million ways and then some and I should. After everything you've done, from insulting my father and plotting against my brother, I should kill you in the most painful way there is." Itachi absently proclaimed, cutting open Danzo's shirt. Danzo turned rigid, as Itachi placed the point against his skin. Itachi moved it, not cutting into Danzo yet, but skimming for a nice area to begin.

"However, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer. That is what my brother wants, in regards to you plotting something so dastardly as hurting someone so precious." Itachi said, his movement stopping at Danzo's abdomen, around where Sakura got shot.

"Now...I'm going to give you a bit of a reminder of everything you just said." Itachi ended, pushing the blade enough to cut into Danzo's skin deeply. The man grunted, his teeth gritting.

"Let's see. I think here I'll put...bitch." Itachi smiled, moving the blade slowly and surely while Danzo tried to hold back his screams, wincing and stared, watching Danzo's face contort and twist with pain.

 _B_

"Remember how many insults you gave Danzo?" Itachi asked callously.

 _I_

"That will give you an idea of how long this will be going for."

 _T_

Danzo screamed, earning a pleased look in Sasuke's eyes. As he began to shake and thrash, cutting himself even more than Itachi was doing, a smirk began to grow on his face. This was perfect.

 _C_

"Danzo, if you move it will be more messy. I'm trying to keep it as neat as possible." Itachi continued on. Danzo screamed further.

 _H_

Itachi lifted the blade out of his skin and gazed at his work. That was a fitting place to put that word. It was where Sakura was shot and the word suited him there considering his way of doing things.

"Sasuke there should be some alcohol on the table." Itachi said staring down at a panting and wincing Danzo. Sure enough Sasuke walked and came back with alcohol. Itachi took it, opening the bottle.

"Don't worry Danzo, the blade is pretty clean, but just to be sure you don't get an infection, I'll keep the wounds clean. It's the least I can do." Itachi chuckled, pouring the liquid over his wounds. Danzo screamed louder than before and Sasuke grinned. This was going to be an eternity for Danzo, all within the timespan of a few hours with the slowness Itachi used. His obsidian eyes gleamed with approval. This is what he was missing earlier. Even though he hurt Danzo pretty bad he didn't get a chance to hear him scream. Hearing them now, filled in him a satisfaction he didn't think he was going to receive.

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS YOU SICK BASTARD?!" Danzo screamed, panting and glaring wildly at Sasuke. Sasuke kneeled down on the other side of the man, across from Itachi. He pointed to a spot on Danzo's chest.

"I think here should be, 'cunt'." Sasuke suggested. Itachi placed his free hand under his chin, eyes giving a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm. What about 'fool' there instead? 'Cunt' can go here?" Itachi said pointing at the spot just above Danzo's belt.

"Fair. Instead of 'fool' though, how about 'cock whipped'?" Sasuke suggested. Itachi looked at his brother with a sudden and newfound appreciation.

"Ah. You certainly are a genius brother. You make me so proud." Itachi commended with humbled joy, closing his eyes and trembling slightly out of pride. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Oi. Is now the time to get emotional?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow with a gaze unamused. Itachi turned, wiping a stray tear droplet from his eye.

"Of course."

"YOU TWO ARE INSANE. FUCKING INSANE! YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!" Danzo interrupted. Itachi smirked, eyes shining on Danzo with a malevolent grin.

"Oh? You've given me more words to remind you of?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke smirked.

"By the way, our mother was deeply loved, by everyone. Especially her sons. I'll be thinking of something else to do before our time together is over." Itachi smiled, beginning to cut into Danzo's skin again. The man screamed. Sasuke watched.

With each hour that passed, the more screams he heard, Sasuke fell deeper and deeper into satisfaction. So much so his mind drifted off to thinking of Sakura. Her scream in front of him had been repaid. Those pain filled eyes he had to bare witness to were magnified by millions. With each word Itachi carved into Danzo's body. Cunt. Slut. Whore. Fool. Brat. Pathetic. Son of a bitch. Insane. The last word Itachi saved for Danzo's lower back. Tart. A nice tramp stamp for the man going back to jail soon. Each and every word was doused with burning alcohol. The man had passed out from the pain in the end and Sasuke couldn't have been more pleased. Itachi was cleaning the knife, side glancing to Sasuke.

"Satisfied?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be sleeping pretty swell tonight." Sasuke whispered, walking away. Itachi would handle dropping of Danzo.

"Ugh…" The two heard Danzo wince.

"D-Damn yo-you, U-Uchihas…" Danzo groaned painfully. There was still the singing of the fresh wounds, the beating Sasuke gave catching up to him. Sasuke stopped at the door.

"I'll...get you ba-back for t-this. I swear. You...better w-watch your back!" He struggled to say. Itachi scoffed. Sasuke turned only his head, catching his eye with Danzo's.

"I'll be waiting to see you try. Just know…" Sasuke turned back around and walked over, stomping on Danzo's chest earning a yelp of pain from the man. His shut eye looked up into Sasuke's who stared down at him with malicious promise, his head held high with dominance.

"If you hurt Sakura _ever_ again, I won't let you live. I won't send Itachi. I won't go out of my way to get you out of jail by Furlough. I won't send the plenty of other people I know who have no problem with blood on their hands. I don't care if you're in jail. I don't care if you get transferred to another country all together. I _will_ find you. _I_ will hunt you down. I will _end you_ with my own hands and not the use of some assassin. This is your first and final warning. If she gets harmed in _any_ way and I find out it was because of you, you better watch _your_ back and bet your ass, I'm coming for you." Sasuke said, his tone monotonous and deadly. Danzo glared, teeth gritted and only revealed eye enraged. Sasuke relinquished his foot from Danzo's chest, walking away.

"So choose who you target wisely." Was the last thing Sasuke said before he left the basement. Itachi smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmph. Well, you heard him Danzo. I honestly couldn't have said it better myself." Itachi said, lifting the man and walking over to a table across the room.

"His words mean nothing." Danzo growled. Itachi chuckled, coming back with a rag full of chloroform. He smirked, patting Danzo's shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong Danzo. His words to you are a promise, not just a warning. I'd say you should take his advice. I'm sure you'll try to get us back, so I'll just repeat what he said before we part ways for a while." Itachi continued and pressed the rag against Danzo's nose and mouth. The man struggled and as he did Itachi spoke.

"Choose who you target, wisely. Until next time Danzo." The elder brother said, leaving those words in Danzo's mind as he fell unconscious.

* * *

It had been two days since they had brought Danzo back to the prison. Sasuke sat in his traditional style study room, grumbling over documents on his mahogany desk. The contractors who fixed the bullet holes in his office walls and ceiling had been paid. He had a final meeting with Detective Mura some hours ago about a few details for the case. Everyone was scheduled back to work for Monday in another three days, considering he decided to just push the time to return for that day instead of a Friday. Kakashi had told him that due to the shooting, they had an increase of support from investors and their partnering companies. Gaara flew in to check if everything was alright and to offer any aid, though not much was needed. He looked at the time. Two-thirty-four. Suigetsu was late.

He didn't get the chance to see Sakura like he said he would. There was just too much he needed to do thanks to the incident. He had explained it to Naruto, when the blond asked if he was going to see her like he said. She had told Naruto he would and he could only send him a text, to tell her he was sorry. He had it in mind to text her himself, but each time, it was almost like the world wanted to keep him from her. He would get a phone call, would have to go to a meeting. Something always popped up whenever he brought out his phone to try and contact her. Before he knew it, it was Naruto texting him instead.

A knock at his door spurred him from the document in front of him. He refilled his glass of scotch.

"Enter." Sasuke answered. Sebastian walked in, behind him, the very man Sasuke was just thinking about.

"Suigetsu is here to see you sir." Sebastian announced.

"Hn. Leave us." He ordered. Sebastian bowed and Suigetsu walked forward.

"Yo! Wassup Sasuke?" The white haired man grinned. Sasuke gave a scolding glare. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, oi! No need to look at me like that. What did I do this time?" Suigetsu questioned. Sasuke glared harder, closing his eyes to stay calm.

"As head of my security in my building, you should know exactly what you did." Sasuke snarled. Suigetsu sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I get it. Things totally went awry. You know, I'm still trying to figure out how the guy managed to get into the security cams room. The guys only said that the next thing they knew, they were knocked out." He answered. Sasuke scoffed, taking a drink and sitting back in his large study chair. Sasuke looked down.

"Why did no one check my office floor at all?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes still glaring and upset. Suigetsu sighed.

"Everyone got wind that you weren't on the floor. So no one bothered to che—" Suigetsu was cut off with Sasuke slamming his fist onto his desk.

"If that's the reason you want to give me, I should fire you right now." Sasuke snarled between gritted teeth. Suigetsu stayed silent, before he sighed.

"I'm sorry. It was a dumb decision on the guy's part. I don't know, maybe they thought your secretary went out to lunch or something? I'll have a word with them when we're all back to work Monday, if you'll let me." Suigetsu said. Sasuke scoffed, gripping his glass and drinking.

"I'll will be there with you. I'll let you keep your job, but only because you are someone I trust and have been with for some time." Sasuke said. Suigetsu nodded.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Guess getting to know you back in college really paid off." Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke glared.

"Don't think you're off the damn hook Suigetsu." Sasuke growled. Purple eyes stared into obsidian with weariness.

"Ooh, come on." He whined lightly. Sasuke drank.

"For the next two weeks, I'm docking your pay. For the next week, I'm docking the entire security division's pay. You yourself, will now to manage both lobby and my office floor as well." Sasuke said. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"What!? How is that even remotely fair?!" Suigetsu questioned.

"You failed at your job!" Sasuke screamed, standing abruptly. He walked around, getting into Suigetsu's face and glaring menacingly at him. Those measly excuses, that's why that bastard Sasori was able to get to Sakura?

"That bastard shouldn't have even been able to get into the building. He didn't sign into the lobby listing! You should have picked up on that and instantly thought he was suspicious! I watched the video recordings and your flirting with some girl as he just slips on by!" Sasuke yelled. Suigetsu's eyes widened, before he looked down.

"I-I...had no idea…," Sasuke scoffed again. Incompetence. Ineptitude. Distraction. Maybe he should just fire the long time colleague.

But…

"I...also want you to look after Sakura." Sasuke sighed turning away and walking back to his seat. Suigetsu's eyes grew bewildered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Sakura?" Sasuke glared.

"The one you allowed to _get shot_." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Sakura! Sakura was the one who—" Suigetsu stopped himself, watching as Sasuke grabbed his drink and chugged. He picked up some documents, signing his signature where it was needed.

"Oh God. Sweet cherry...is she okay?" Sasuke's gaze lifted back to him with a glare. Sweet cherry?

"Don't call her that. She is fine. She's recovering." Sasuke informed, considering she and Suigetsu got to know each other a bit at his surprise birthday party. Suigetsu sighed in relief before he looked back to Sasuke.

"That's a relief. I swear, Sasuke, this won't happen again." Suigetsu said. Sasuke folded his hands and propped his elbows up on his desk, pressing his lips against his hands.

"Listen, Suigetsu. It's imperative that you keep her safe. Under no circumstances, do I ever want to hear she was harmed and you could have prevented it. If that does happen, consider yourself fired." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu nodded.

"I understand."

"Hn. You are dismissed." Sasuke grumbled, going back over some documents again. Suigetsu turned about to walk out the door before he stopped.

"Hey, for what it's worth, as your friend and all, I'm really sorry for failing you like that." He said not turning back around. Sasuke stayed quiet not bothering to look back up.

"It must've been hard to see her like that." Sasuke's reading eyes stopped on a word with his sentence. He looked up, seeing Suigetsu eye him from a profile view of his head. Sasuke looked back down at the documents.

"See you Monday." Was Sasuke's only response. Suigetsu left, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke sighed and he brought out his phone. Maybe now he could finally text Saku—

RING! RING! _Incoming Call from Itachi_

—Of course. Sasuke sighed for the fiftieth time in the last hour and answered the phone.

"What is it Itachi?" He questioned.

 _"Sorry if your busy Sasuke. But Kiriu called."_ Itachi informed. Sasuke couldn't hold back from rolling his eyes. He was too busy to waste his time with that pathetic man.

"What does he want?" Sasuke grumbled.

 _"He's not happy about Danzo. He wants to see you in his office."_ Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again. He knew this would probably happen but he still wasn't looking forward to it. It didn't matter. He already knew how this was going to play out and he knew how to make Kiriu back off.

"No. Tell him to come here to my study. He needs to be here within an hour or he'll have to wait another day." Sasuke ordered.

 _"I'll let him know."_ Itachi hung up. Sasuke looked at his schedule for the rest of the day. Maybe if it wasn't a bother to Sakura, he could possibly go to see her later on tonight, at least by eight-thirty. After that, he had a meeting at ten, then he could go home and prepare for the next day. He sighed taking the change to finally call her. After a few rings, she answered.

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_ She answered, her voice sounded surprised. Hearing it, he felt himself calm. Before her, he never realized just how strenuous and irritating his work was. He was tired and wanted to unwind. Maybe even go to Temari's bar again. Something other than all of this.

"Sakura...how are you feeling?" He asked.

 _"I'm fine. I'm home with Naruto and Hinata, about to watch a movie."_ She said. He gave a soft smile. He didn't remember what was the last movie he saw. It may have been over ten years ago and he couldn't even remember what he had watched. It sounded nice, to just sit at home and see a movie.

"I see. Glad you're keeping yourself rested." He said softly.

 _"Do...you want to come over today? Are you?"_ She asked. Sasuke gave a small smirk. For some reason, he had a feeling she was blushing.

"Does eight thirty work for you? I won't be able to stay long, but...even if it's just for half an hour..." He said softly. Sakura chuckled.

 _"Well, alright. See you then. I'm on the third floor, apartment seven."_ She confirmed. He grunted.

"Hn. See you, Sakura." He hung up and slouched back into his leather chair. He looked at the time. Two-forty-five. He glared at his watch, grabbing a file and sifting through the documents to try and distract himself.

Eight thirty couldn't come fast enough.

Like he requested, Kiriu was escorted into his study by Sebastion at around three-fifteen. It was okay timing, Sasuke supposed, considering he had to get to a meeting at five next, but it was still time he didn't want to bother wasting on a man like Kiriu. Once Sebastian left them alone, it was time to start.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Kiriu growled and Sasuke gave a glare.

"What is it Kiriu? Also, you better watch your tone with me." Sasuke scowled. Kiriu flinched, but he didn't back down, not that Sasuke was expecting him to. It wasn't a bother to him anyway. Kiriu was an ant compared to him. He was absolutely nothing and Sasuke was going to show him just how much of nothing he was right now.

"You! You did what you did to Danzo, didn't you!" Kiriu accused. Sasuke placed down his pen, before turning to type something on his laptop.

"Did what to Danzo?" He played it innocent, eyes piercing into Kiriu with a dull look.

"Don't play dumb! Y-You, y-you were the one who wanted him on Furlough! Now the authorities are investigating what happened to him! He says it was you!" Kiriu yelled. Sasuke sighed. Exactly as he thought. The man was now frightened because the authorities were involved. They probably went to Kiriu first to find out why Danzo had been on Furlough in the first place. Oh well. Not like that was a concern to him. The authorities were on his side right now considering he just had to deal with a shooting of his office building and wounding of his employees. Not to mention, he had a few ties to the police force himself through family relations. They knew Danzo was behind it. They weren't going to believe him even if he told them.

"Well, Kiriu, I'm not sure what happened to Danzo, or why he's pointing his finger at me, but I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke waved off, taking a sip of his drink. Kiriu's hands clenched into fist. Sasuke knew right then and there he was recording this conversation, hoping to get a confession out of him so he could take it to the police and get off the hook. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"T-Then why did you want Danzo so badly out for Furlough?!" Kiriu questioned. Sasuke tilted his head.

"I was contacted by a friend of his family. They wanted to see if I could pull some strings into getting him to come out for the day. Other than understanding you would try to get him on Furlough after our meeting in Hoshigaki's, I do not know nor do I have anything to do with whatever it is that's happened. It is actually quite known that Danzo Shimura has quite the number of enemies. Maybe one of them got to him on his only day of freedom." Sasuke suggested easily. Kiriu's teeth gritted.

"You know...Kiriu." Sasuke said, beginning to stand. He walked over, getting closer to the man who was now frozen in place.

"If you're going to accuse someone of anything, you should have actual evidence to back it up." Sasuke said, looking into his eyes.

"Like how there's clearly evidence of you willingly releasing a prisoner for the right price." Sasuke struck. Kiriu's eyes widened.

"T-That was from you. T-Tha—" He started stammering. Sasuke already had him right where he wanted Kiriu. As he thought, the man was pathetic and easy.

"You took it. The money is not in my account anymore. How surprising. I wonder what authorities would say if they found out the owner of a prison will allow inmates Furlough and freedom for money." Kiriu's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Now, like I said, Mr. Kiriu; I don't know what happened to Danzo Shimura. Whatever happened, it sounds like it was just horrible, considering your presence here, yelling at me in my study, like some scared dog." Sasuke snarled, glaring. If they were animals Kiriu would indeed be a dog, but Sasuke was the ever more vicious and dominant wolf, towering over the small, scared domesticated descendant of his species. Just as he would if they had become animals in life, Kiriu shrank back. Sasuke could almost chuckle if he didn't have to save face in display of his rule.

"However, I assure you, I have nothing to fear or hide." Sasuke said, turning and grabbing his glass and leaning on his desk.

"You, on the other hand are in quite the pickle now though, aren't you." Sasuke stated, drinking. He had just decided on something and this would end this quicker as well as give him a lot more revenue.

He'd also have Danzo at the palm of his hand.

"M-Mr. Uchiha I-I—" Kiriu stuttered. Sasuke sighed out hopelessly.

"I'll tell you what...Mr. Kiriu." Sasuke swirled his drink and walked over to one of the lounge chairs away from his desk in the study.

"Since it appears you've lost your integrity, I'm going to give you more money." Sasuke said, eyeing Kiriu's reaction. The man's eyes widened.

"N-No! F-For what?! I won't put out someone else on Furl—"

"No. That's not what I want." Sasuke cut him off. Kiriu stayed silent, figditing and biting into one of his finger nails. Sasuke almost laughed, though he kept a straight face. The fact that he did so impressed even himself.

"W-What do you w-want?"

"I want your company." Sasuke proclaimed, staring into Kiriu's widened eyes. Pure shock was written all over his face.

"W-What?! You can't can't possibly think I'll jus—" Kiriu questioned. Sasuke sighed.

"Listen, Kiriu, it is quite obvious you are not a man for the business world. Your company is failing and now your under investigation. Let me take it off your hands. I'll give you quite a lot of money. I'm sure you'll be able to retire just fine. Take care of any family you may have. I'll buy all your stocks and proceedings..." Sasuke trailed, drinking his scotch and inwardly smirking at his next sentence.

"...and the prison as well." Sasuke ended, closing his eyes. Kiriu was frozen, obviously in shock and confusion. He looked away, clearing his throat.

"T-The Kiriu Company has been in my family for three generations now an—"

"And what? You're failing. You have been failing for the last two decades. Now you're caught in a bind that for whatever reason, you can't deal with and came to push me into one to save your own ass." Sasuke silenced him, looking to the older man with a bored look in his eye.

"Did you even want to be a CEO, or did you take the job out of obligation? Did your older brother beg you to take care of it?" Sasuke asked. Kiriu stiffened. Sasuke noted he struck a nerve.

"Oh. So that was it, wasn't it. You never even had it in you in the first place." Sasuke sighed, standing and walking over to his desk again. From a cabinet on the left hand side, he pulled out another glass, pouring it with scotch and then refilling his own. Kiriu watched him and his eyes seemed to turn pained. Sasuke walked over with the glasses, holding one out to Kiriu.

"Since you wanted to use me to get you out of trouble, then fine. I'll do that for you. You will email me the cost of the company, including that of the prison and your stocks and I'll send you a check via courier in the morning." Sasuke said, still holding the cup. Kiriu looked down at the glass of brown liquid in Sasuke's hand.

"What do you say, Kiriu? I give you my word, the company will flourish under my management." Kiriu looked back up to Sasuke. Where he thought that meeting with Sasuke Uchiha would bring him good fortune and turn his luck around with his company's standing, he was completely wrong. He was excited to receive a call from one of the world's leading CEO's.

As Kiriu took the glass from the man's hand, he could only feel that the moment he had even spoken to Sasuke Uchiha, he had made a deal with the devil himself. Sasuke smirked, clinking his glass with Kiriu's.

"Excellent choice."

* * *

Sakura sighed, twirling her twelfth glass of wine. She didn't like pills very much so she didn't take them, but the pain in her abdomen was bothering her quite a bit. Naruto and Hinata left an hour ago, after the movie ended and she was alone in her home, feeling a bit more drunk that she should be. She didn't mean to drink so much really. She had four glasses with Naruto and Hinata when they were, but when they left she tried to bend down to pick up her prescription that had fallen by accident. After that pain, she was downing her wine, until all she could feel was a bit numb and giddy. She twirled her almost finished glass, chugging it and grumbling it when it was done

"Damn. I'm drunk." She mumbled, already refilling her glass. She giggled at her own lack of consciousness as her mind yelled out a grand "FUCK IT" and she was already drinking.

A knock at the door spurred her from her drinking place at her window, sitting on her kitchen counter. It was a habit of hers, to take in everything happening outside her home. She raised an eyebrow, lowering her glass from her lips. Who could be here? She walked over.

"Who is it?" She questioned.

"Sasuke." Answered the other side of the door. Her eyes widened. She forgot he was coming by. She looked down at herself. She was only dressed in a cropped tank top and some shorts. Would it be okay for him to see her like this? She was like this with Hinata and Naruto here but that was different. They were long time friends of hers. Sasuke...was...her boss? The wine in her yelled, "who gives a damn?" and won out over her consciousness. She opened the door smiling at him.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun." She said softly giggling. Sasuke stared down at her, eyes going over her, up and down. In her hand was a half full glass of wine, but that was far from his current focus. She wore a cropped tank top, the shorts she wore were a bit tight against her long, smooth legs and Sasuke found he was drawn to her.

"Come on in!" She invited, stepping to let him in and close the door behind him. Sasuke stepped in. Her apartment was a bit small. He could almost say his dining room was probably the size of the apartment, but the apartment was nice and comfortable. Her living room was modest, with a couch, a pretty large flat screen tv and furniture. He noticed a bookshelf to the corner of the living room, filled with books of course.

"I know it's pretty small compared to what your used to. When I woke up in your house the day of the surprise party I was pretty shocked at how large just one room was. I hope you like it though." She eased, walking to her kitchen. Sasuke chuckled.

"It is a nice home Sakura." He complimented and Sakura grinned, opening her cabinet. She looked up, frowning.

"Hmmm. Can you reach up there for a wine glass? Do you want wine?" She asked sipping on hers. Sasuke nodded in appreciation, using his height and grabbing a glass. Sakura smiled, placing down hers and gently pouring his wine.

"Thank you Sakura."

"So, how was work today? Anything interesting?" She asked smiling. She pushed herself gently back on top of her kitchen counter, by the window and crossed her legs. Sasuke's eyes traveled up her legs, her toned stomach and chest, before he averted his eyes shamefully to the red liquid in his glass.

"It was fine. I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday. Things got a little too hectic." Sasuke explained. Sakura drank her glass, smiling gently.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun. You don't have to apologize." She said softly. He stared, a thought coming to mind and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Sakura, weren't you prescribed pain medication? You shouldn't be drinking." He scolded lightly. She giggled.

"No, no! I didn't take the pill. I don't really like them. I prefer alcohol to numb the pain." She absentmindedly stated. Sasuke stared at her, leaning against the counter, next to her.

"Have you always done that?" He asked softly, eyes lowering, remembering she had a lot of pain throughout her life. Sakura looked at her wine.

"I suppose I have." He looked at her, his eyes piercing and making her look at him.

"Sakura… you remember what I said right? Back at the hospital?" He asked. Sakura's eyes moved to the side in thought.

"About what exactly?" She asked. He stood upright, getting a bit closer to her.

"When I told you, I would take your pain." Sakura stared at him, eyes lowering and a smile coming onto her face.

"Yeah…" He grabbed her hand.

"Will you let me protect you, Sakura?" He asked, making her blush. She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Her drunk mind wasn't helping either.

"I-I...don't understand, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, I've asked Suigetsu to be a bodyguard of sorts to you." Her eyes widened with his claim.

"Huh? Why?" She questioned incredulously. Sasuke's grip on his glass clenched a bit, feeling a bit unconfident with her response. Maybe he shouldn't have told her until she asked why she was being followed around by Suigetsu. Despite hoping that he had both scared and angered Danzo enough that he would only come after him next, there was no scratching off the possibility that to get to him, Danzo would make another attempt on her life. The only thing he could say was what he had been thinking the entire time.

"What happened to you should have never happened Sakura. Not under my supervision. There were plenty of security personnel who should have been there to stop the attack. Sasori should have never gotten into the building...and I'm concerned for your safety." Sakura's eyes grew concerned. She softly slid down to the floor, to not cause strain to the wound and she listened to him. Sasuke's stared into her eyes. They were a bit glossy, he assumed from drinking, but it only made them sparkle for her.

"Why are you concerned about that?" Sakura asked, placing a hand against his chest without thinking and he lost his train of thought. She made his heart slam rapidly and his mind blanked about nothing but her so much so he thought he lost his sanity. They were so close like before and his head tilted.

"Danzo. He knows you survived. I have no doubt that he will try to hurt you again. I won't allow it. Suigetsu failed me when Sasori was able to just waltz inside my building. If he was on guard, it wouldn't have happened at all. So, he will accompany you if I or Naruto cannot. Itachi might also." He informed her, trying to keep track of reality, but he only wanted to be lost into the fantasy that was her. She was too tempting for him. She was making him go deeper and deeper into madness. He was still a damn good businessman but now he realized, he was doing everything for her. His buying of the Kiriu Company was for her, though it was a smart idea on his end. He could definitely do more with Kiriu's assets with his resources. He used his name and his money for her. He knew why, he just couldn't understand how and when this happened.

"But I will protect you, Sakura, to the best of my abilities and with all my power." He ended.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said his name, her eyes half lidded. Again, he was struck with want. She suddenly and slowly embraced him, placing her head against his shoulder. He stared down at her, one of his hands wrapping around her. His eyes widened that instant. His hand was touching the skin of her back with her cropped shirt, but where he touched, he could feel a scar. Was her body marked with scars? His eyes lowered. First her hands, now he could feel this one, completely unrelated to her gunshot. It felt like some sort of slash.

He was years too late to protect her.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him while still pressed against his body. He stared down at her. She thanked him too much. She didn't need to thank for the things she didn't ask for. He supposed it showed just how humble and grateful she was when someone did right by her. Sakura on the other hand, was quite relieved. She knew better than anyone that such a direct attack on her didn't mean it was over because she fought back.

Finally. Finally in all her years, she could just relax and feel a little less worried about the ordeal. She wasn't going to drop her guard of course, but if Sasuke gave her his word, then she had strong feelings that she would be alright.

She blushed, smiling up at him and he etched the image into his mind. His hand reached, up about to caress her face before she unknowingly turned from him, grabbing her wine glass. His eyes lowered, hand dropping.

Maybe it wasn't time yet. Even if he felt drawn to her and maybe he was drawing her in the same way, he didn't want to rush things. He needed to control himself. He needed to keep himself in check. Maybe if he just focused all his concentration into work he could take the time needed to ensure that he didn't rush things.

"Want to watch a movie Sasuke-kun?" She asked, turning to him. He smiled softly.

"I can only watch for a little while. Sorry. I have one last meeting at ten." He informed. He looked to the clock on her kitchen wall, reading the time was eight forty-seven. She nodded with understanding, giving a grin.

"That's fine. That's alright. I'm happy with whatever time." She said, starting to walk away only to stumble. Sasuke caught her as carefully as he could and she laughed in his arms. His eyes narrowed piecing together what she said about preferring alcohol over pills.

"Sakura…" He growled, now realizing she was a bit to tipsy. She giggled. Her eyes were shielded from him by her fallen pink hair, all he could see was her grin.

"What?" She questioned giddily, grabbing him for support. He sighed.

"You drank a lot, didn't you." He knew. Sakura laughed.

"What's the big deal?" She whined and laughed. He stared down at her. She was a bit drunk, more so than at Temari's bar. He supposed she limited herself when out, but now, in pain and home in safety, she didn't care for that. She probably forgot that he was coming.

"Maybe you should get some rest Sakura." He suggested softly. She groaned.

"I've rested enough. Come on! Let's watch a movie until you have to leave!" Sakura said excitedly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sakura." He warned. Sakura suddenly gave a look in her eyes and a devilish smirk on her face.

"Or...we can do something else if you want." She mumbled huskily to him, her hand brushing up his chest and around his neck. It sent good shivers down his spine. Shivers that were too good. Shivers that pushed him over an edge he had never been to before. He was now completely controlled by her. He was all to her bidding. He bet his life she didn't even know it.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" She mumbled. He was stuck with the answer. He wanted...his business to flourish? No. It was already doing that. He wanted...success? No. He was already successful.

He wanted her...and that sounded too right.

"Sakura, you're drunk." He mumbled. She laughed.

"And?" She questioned, pressing herself against him. He felt himself become flustered.

"Stop this." He whispered turning his gaze away from her. Looking away from her seemed to make things worse than it did better as he had initially thought. All he could feel was her body shaped against his and it was making him want to look even more.

"Stop what?" She whispered huskily. His body trembled to hold restraint. She was torturing him. His eyes shifted to her, only to see her staring at him with a glaze in her eyes and a suggestive smile on her lips.

"Sakura…" He murmured, suddenly beginning to lose his control. He grabbed her and pushed her against the refrigerator, his hands on either side of her face, pinning her. He stared at her, feeling his body tremble. She was making him lose his mind. Each movement she made, each chuckle—still coming from her lips now—he was losing focus. She was making him forget things. She was driving him mad.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled, her temptation drawing him towards her but he paused. At least he forced himself to with sheer will. She was drunk. He didn't want her like this. His dark hair was mixing into her bright pink tresses and he was scratching his nonexistent nails against the refrigerator as he felt her hands rub up his chest and crawl into his hair. Control. He needed his control!

"S-Sasike…" She murmured incorrectly. It was enough to give him some control back. He controlled his irregular breathing and closed his eyes.

"Let me take you to bed Sakura." He said quietly. Sakura giggled.

"Will you come with me?" She asked and his body became rigid. He almost choked on his own spit as the saliva in his throat was forced down. A burning at his cheeks indicated he was blushing and he was itching to act on his body's impulses and her suggestions. It was all becoming too much for him, but he remembered Itachi's words. Control. Control his feelings as his father did. With that he lifted her in his arms.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed and laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed into his neck, her breath against his skin giving him more shivers down his spine. It shouldn't be hard to find her bedroom in such a small house. He walked down her hall, catching the partially open room almost instantly. He kicked open her door softly. The room was moderately sized, modest and comfortable. He sighed, placing her down on her twin sized bed.

"Heyyy, I told you I didn't want to rest!" She whined, still having a hold on his neck. He stared down at her. He wondered if she would remember this at all. He lifted his hand, slowly tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. She smiled up at him, as he eyed her lips.

He closed his eyes. No. This would be taking advantage of her. This was wrong. It didn't matter if he wanted it. It didn't matter if there was a possibility she liked him the way he liked her, he wouldn't forgive himself for doing such a thing to her. With that, he gently grabbed her wrists, unwrapping them from around his neck.

"Rest, Sakura. I'll see you again soon." He commanded softly. Her drunken eyes saddened, looking away.

"You're...leaving?" She questioned. He wished he didn't have to.

But any minute longer of him hovering over her like this, even if he was sitting, he was going to lose the last bit of control he managed to conjure. It was about time for him to get to his final meeting of the night anyway.

"I have to. I'm sorry." He said softly, caressing her face, gently rubbing over the uncovered, still healing cut on her cheek. He glared at it, being reminded she was still injured. She turned her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry." She replied back. He shook his head.

"Don't be." He whispered. She had no reason to be.

If she had been his before this, he would have gone forth with it.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said softly and watched her beginning to doze off. She gave a tired smile.

"Good...night...Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled

The sound of light breathing because of slumber, an indication she was out like a light. He stared at her for a long moment, tracing her features over and over. He was interrupted with his cell ringing. He glared, answering.

"Uchiha." He gruffed out.

 _"Uchiha-san, this is Mei Terumi, of MatchMakers and Co. I just wanted to confirm we are still having our meeting at ten tonight?"_ Sasuke mentally sighed. He almost forgot.

"Yes Terumi-san. I will see you at the Mizukage restaurant promptly." He answered.

 _"Excellent! See you then."_ He hung up, giving on last look to Sakura. She had already passed out. He sighed out, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips. He kissed it softly, jumping slightly when he heard her moan.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled, still in her slumber. His eyes hazed with many emotions and feelings. He smirked, eyebrows scrunching together and chuckling to himself at everything that had just happened between them.

"That's not fair...Sakura." He murmured, standing and walking out. He brought out his phone, leaving Sakura's apartment and making sure the door locked behind him. Even if it did, he wasn't comfortable about Sakura not being able to securely lock the door behind him. He dialed a number.

 _"Yo?"_ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Suigetsu." He regarded.

 _"What's up boss?"_

"Come to 290 Konoha Street. Stand guard at apartment number seven." Sasuke ordered leaving the building. Suigetsu groaned.

 _"Damn, do I have to? It's almost nine thirty!"_ He grumbled. Sasuke glared in irritation.

"Do it and I'll think about taking a day off your two weeks of docked pay." Sasuke growled. He heard Suigetsu sigh.

 _"Alright, alright, I'll let you know when I get there."_ Sasuke didn't bother to continue the call and he hung up as he stepped into his car. He gave one last look to Sakura's apartment building. He sat there for a moment, flashes of the sensations he felt coming to him as he remembered her hands against him. His lips parted and a small smirk coming onto his face. He placed a hand over his eyes, hearing her say his name again.

"Not fair at all." He murmured, shifting gears and driving off to his meeting.

* * *

 **Uuuhhmm...**

 **Naruto: -panicking and running around in circles- WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO KILL US!**

 **Sasuke: -twitching-**

 **So, not even you could calm her down?**

 **Sasuke: Someone grabbed her ass.**

 **...Sooo, shouldn't you be handling that?**

 **Sasuke: She already did. All we can do is search for survivors and hope she calms down soon.**

 **Wait...but like, can't you just, I don't know, hold her or something.**

 **Sasuke: Once Sakura is in rampage mode level one hundred, not even I am safe. =.= If she was at level fifty it would be different, but...**

 **Naruto: SWEET LORD SOMEONE SAVE THE VILLAGE!**

 **You're the Hokage though...**

 **Naruto: YOU THINK I'M GONNA DARE STEP INTO SAKURA-CHAN'S PATH!**

 **Sakura: -stomps towards Naruto- Narutoooooo -glares-**

 **Naruto: W-W-Wait! Sa-Sakura-Chan! W-What d-did I-I do? I-I'll fix it! I-I'll do whatever y-you want!**

 **Sasuke: -flashes in front- T-Tsuma...**

 **Sakura: -activates byakugou-**

 **W-Well...then, uhm, if we all survive guys, see ya next chap...hopefully...**

 **Sasuke: T-TSUMA! WAIT!**

 **Sakura: SHANNNAARROOOOOO!**


	8. One More Day Until Monday

**So...we survived. Mostly.**

 **Naruto: -knocked out-**

 **Sasuke: -rigid with terror-**

 **Sakura: -smiling- Hello everyone! ^.^**

 **-clears throat- S-So...f-feeling better?**

 **Sakura: Of course! I just needed to let off some steam.**

 **-looks out the window at all the destruction- S-Sure...some steam. That was a lot of steam, there.**

 **Sakura: -raises eyebrow- What do you mean?**

 **N-Nothing! I mean nothing at all! TO THE CHAP! -mumbles- before we all face armageddon again.**

 **Sakura: What was that? -twitches-**

 **I SAID TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sasuke sat across the table from a red haired woman. Mei Terumi. He had known her for a while, the woman having done business with his father before. She was an older woman though her features did not indicate so. Her face was young and as he figured a woman running a matchmaking business would be, she gave off an air of flirtatiousness and dressed a bit provocatively, though it was still professional. Either way, Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in the woman who eyed him up and down when seeing him for the first time.

He was still reeling from what happened between him and Sakura just half an hour ago.

"Thank you for meeting me Uchiha-san. You've grown quite a lot in the recent years." She said, keeping professionalism though with a sly smile on her face and still eyeing him suggestively. He grunted, grabbing his wine.

"Hn. It has been some time Terumi-san. I've heard about your growing popularity. Considering Father also made deals with you as well, I figured it wouldn't be too time wasting to hear you out." Sasuke complimented before sipping.

" _Sasuke-kun…"_ He closed his eyes. Her moaning voice was still ringing in his ears. He was still feeling her hands brushing against him. He cursed himself into remaining focused. He couldn't let his growing desire blind him. This was business. Work came before everything. He had to remember that.

"I'm honored to hear that from you. By the _way_...maybe I can find a nice match for a handsome man like yourself." She suggested, wriggling her eyebrows, though he could only see one of them. Her hair was styled, a split in her hair to one side, covering her eye rather elegantly. The rest of her red hair was long and straight down. Sasuke's eyes opened, shooting her a respectfully declining look.

"I'm not looking for anyone Terumi-san." He stated bluntly. Her green eyes, only slightly darker than Sakura's, widened slightly, before she gained a grin.

"Well, well, well, I don't believe I've read in the tabloids that you found someone special. Looks like I'm getting some exclusive information. Who's the lucky lady? Or lucky guy if that floats your boat?" She questioned, grinning. Sasuke was glaring this time. He choose to ignore that little comment.

"I don't think that's relevant to why we are meeting here Terumi-san. Besides, what makes you think I've found someone? I'm not interested in romantics. Only my work." Sasuke stated out loud but saying so, he himself couldn't believe it. Before meeting Sakura this would have been true. He never had interests in dating women or love before he met her. He still wasn't all too sure if he was willing to go through with it, even with the amount of fondness he had for her. Nevertheless, it troubled him just slightly, to suddenly not find work all that important. He was brought from his thoughts with Terumi giggling at him, a knowing look in her eye.

"Uchiha-san, there's only two reasons for a man such as yourself, with all the success in the world, to not be looking for a special someone." She started. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"That would be?" He questioned. She giggled and lifted her index finger.

"The first is that someone has broken your heart pretty badly in the past and you fear getting into relationships." She said. Sasuke scoffed. He hadn't even dated a woman in his life. Moreover, many of the women tended to fawn and obsess over him more than spur his interest. He eyed Terumi as she smirked, as if catching something he didn't and for some reason, he felt like he just got read into. He knew all he did about Terumi and the woman was smart and successful. She knew her business and she knew her business well. However, for her to read into him of all people he was not expecting in the slightest. Maybe he underestimated her. She lifted her second finger.

"The second reason, for a man like yourself to "not be interested in romantics" is because he has already caught his eye on a certain someone." Sasuke glared. She did read him. She somehow caught on. He sipped his wine, to try and remain nonchalant.

"And if you're mistaken, Terumi-san?" He questioned, trying to divert her from his affairs. She chuckled, drinking her wine.

"Well then, I suppose it is as you say and you only have the success of your business on your mind." She shrugged. Sasuke grunted.

"However…" Her starting sentence stopped him from bringing his glass to his lips.

"Please, take no offense to this Uchiha-san, but I find it pretty hard to believe that a young man like yourself is unconcerned with love." She ended. Sasuke grunted, drinking his wine.

"Hn. I have no need for romance." He grumbled. When did this get so off topic? They were supposed to be talking about possibly making a partnership.

"All men need romance, Uchiha-san." Terumi said smugly. Sasuke stared at her.

"In fact, did you know that the want for love and affection, comes more so from men than it does women? It is quite a large statistic, found even in my numbers." She continued on. Sasuke looked away.

"Well, it is not in my interest." He tried to steer.

"Or is it that you've already found it?" Terumi blocked him. He glared at her.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." Sasuke growled, getting annoyed now. This woman was pushing her boundaries. He hated tabloids. He hated people in his life and business. What did it matter if he was seeing someone or not? It was all irrelevant.

"You're right. It's none of my business. Sorry for prying." She shrugged, closing her eyes. She gave a small chuckle and sipped her wine glass. Sasuke closed his eyes in gratitude doing the same.

"Now about the partnership, I'll be happy to sign the four year contract with you." She changed topics. Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"Very well. As stated in the terms, I will give a notice to my investors about your company as well, for a possible growth in use of your services. I will also give your company the backing of the Uchiha name." He furthered. Terumi smiled pleasantly.

"Yes and in return, I will forward a twelfth of the earnings to Uchiha Corporations." She confirmed. It would be a nice increase in revenue for him, especially considering he was in a bit of a need to replace the grand check of one point three billion to be given to Kiriu in the morning. While there was never a shortage of money for him, he had always been one to ensure all his expenses were put back just as fast as they were made. The contract with Terumi would help with that, rather than having to wait a few months for the money to be made with the addition of Kiriu's company. There was still of bit of money he needed back as well, from Danzo's embezzlement, to the spending of the aftermath of his building's shooting. Sasuke gave another curt nod, pleased. Looking to Terumi, he found himself, suddenly uneased. She was giving a smirk, one he didn't necessarily like.

"Well, there is just one request I have, before we make such a deal." Terumi said softly. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's not part of our agreement, Terumi." He growled lightly. She chuckled.

"Oh, come on now. You know I'll make good on our partnership and you'll be bathing in even more success than you already are. I just want to know one simple thing. That's all and I expect you to be honest. If I think you're lying, I won't sign the contract." She provided her ultimatum. He glared.

"Why would you do that? Doing so could cost you more than it would benefit you to just sign the papers." Sasuke grumbled sipping his wine.

"Curiosity. Nothing more." Terumi chuckled.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He shot. The woman shrugged.

"Well, good thing cats have nine lives and I haven't lost any of mine yet." She winked, twirling her wine absently.

"That's a common misconception." He scoffed. Terumi smiled.

"It's a matter of perspective really. You can choose to take it literally or figuratively." Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing in tiredness. This woman was playing games and he honestly wasn't in the mood for this ring around. He had dealt with too much in the last couple of days.

Sakura being on the back of his mind wasn't helping either.

"What do you want to know Terumi?" He grumbled in defeat. She grinned.

"Tell me, Uchiha-san…" She trailed, sipping her wine glass again and smiling gently.

"Are you in love?" She asked and he stiffened. He turned rigid. He looked down at his wine glass glaring.

"Why the hell are you so interested in my love life? It's not—"

"I guess you don't need my revenue then, Uchiha-san?" She asked. Sasuke glared. Technically, he didn't, but if he wanted to make his money back in order to keep his business in a surplus of funds as it was, he did. Despite this, she was angering him. Why was she so nosy about his relationships and lack thereof? He sighed.

"Before...I answer...give me your honest reply to my question. Why do you want to know about that? What concern is it of yours whether or not I'm in love?" He interrogated, glaring at her suspiciously. She could also be some kind of leak to Danzo, not that he was aware of any kind of relation between them at all. Her company headquarters were in Mist City, a full fifteen hour drive, or four hour flight from Konoha City. Where Danzo was managing, the Kyoto branch was even further than that. Furthermore, she had contacted him directly. They had set up this meeting about three weeks ago, which was a couple of weeks after Danzo's supposed payout to have him killed initially. It retrospect, it was almost quite certain that they were of no relation whatsoever. That didn't mean Sasuke would let his guard down for anything.

"Well, isn't it obvious, me being a Matchmaker and all? I'm always interested in love and how it can bring waves of change and happiness into one's life and to be frank, you have always been quite the enigma to me, Uchiha-san." She admitted.

"Like I said, there have been no tabloids or news about you sharing anything with a special someone. I had always wondered why such a handsome and successful bachelor like yourself never seemed to even have a girlfriend. I was even beginning to question on whether or not it was just your sexuality and maybe you didn't want to be known as Sasuke Uchiha, gay successful billionaire." She laughed out as he gave her a harsh glare.

"Relax, no need to give me that look. I have pretty good gaydar. I know you're not. To answer your second question…" Sasuke eyed her.

"I know for a fact there is no one on this Earth who can live happily without love." She proclaimed softly, her eyes lowering. Sasuke stared, shifting his eyes.

"Life is not always so kind." Sasuke stated quietly. She chuckled.

"No. Life may not be kind, but there is no one on Earth who does not know love in some way shape or form. It doesn't have to be romantic, but any form of love is needed for complete happiness—the one thing money can't buy." Sasuke listened, suddenly being brought back to a time before he met Sakura. He had worked and worked so much. He was rich. He was powerful. He didn't care for many other people. It was only until after he met Sakura, after he learned about her and became accustomed to her and her little gimmicks here and there that he came to appreciate someone. She had brought out a peace and ease of mind that he didn't know he could ever have. She had even managed to get him to celebrate his birthday, something he hadn't done since losing his parents all those years ago.

While he hated to admit it and he wouldn't have admitted it before, she was right. Love, if it was even that belonging to family, was a key component for peace...for happiness.

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but I was rather heartbroken for you and your brother when hearing of your parent's passing in that dreadful car accident. It was a terrible tragedy, one I was certain would tear away love from your still young life." Her only revealed eye shimmered with sadness and Sasuke drank his wine glass, staying silent. She wasn't wrong. He took his parent's death hard. He had only steeled himself of it and simply continued on to be sure to succeed his father.

"Despite that, oddly enough, you seem a bit more laid back compared to when I last saw you at their funeral." Sasuke looked up to her, slightly surprised. Did he really? She chuckled at his reaction.

"It's true. Yeah sure, you got that business poker face of yours, but everything about you, even the air around you is a bit relaxed. So...I couldn't help but wonder if you had finally found love again." Mei ended, smiling joyfully.

"So...are you going to answer my question? Are you in love? Don't forget, you have to be honest." She asked again. Sasuke sighed, eyes lowering. The image of Sakura flashed in his mind. He wasn't sure he knew what love was. He had never been in love before.

If it was the millions of things Sakura made him feel, then...

"...I…" He started slowly, his lowered eyes shifting to the sides to see if anyone else was listening. They were in a secluded part of the restaurant but they were still around the other patrons as well. He'd be damned if some spying reporter or someone caught wind of what he and the woman were talking about. Suddenly she laughed, stopping him in his tracks. He glared up at her.

"No need to give a verbal answer...your face says it all. I'll sign the contract." She waved her hand in dismissal. Sasuke gave a look of exasperation, his eyebrow twitching.

"For crying out loud, Terumi." He grumbled, reaching for his suitcase to pull out the documents needed. Mei laughed.

The two left the restaurant and as they turned to depart ways, Mei smiled.

"I'm happy for you Uchiha-san." She said as he was walking away. He paused, turning just slightly and eyeing her with a weary look.

"Terumi…" He said, his voice a slight warning, though it was also a slight plea. She chuckled.

"No need to worry. I won't tell anyone. You just make sure you find happiness." She said softly, walking away herself. Sasuke watched, turning to go to his car. He dialed Suigetsu.

" _Yeah boss."_ The head of his security answered, his tone sounded tired. Sasuke drove.

"Everything okay over there?" Sasuke questioned. Suigetsu should have been by her door inside the building. He had half a mind to do a driveby around her block to be sure he didn't find anything suspicious outside.

" _Everything's quite. I've been doing a few checks outside too. Doesn't seem like there's much to worry about in a neighborhood like this."_ Suigetsu informed. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, still tense.

"Good. Just keep guard, at least for another hour or so. I know it's late." Sasuke said. He heard Suigetsu chuckle.

" _Don't worry. I'll keep her safe."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He hung up the call not bothering to respond to that. Put only slightly at ease, he set a course for home.

* * *

He was sitting in his office, typing up an email; the contents of it he had no true care for. He was a bit tired and he could feel the rocks in his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair. Today felt so slow he could feel time itself taunting him. There was a knock at his door. He glared. Who could that be? He wasn't scheduled for anything, at least not yet.

"Enter." He grumbled. The door opened and his eyes flew into surprise at the person coming in.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously, raising his eyebrow. She was dressed in a black office skirt, a cream white button down tucked into it, a black blazer over it. She said nothing but the steamy look in her eyes gave him wonder. She was staring at him with a majority of intent, but what that intent was, he couldn't read. He eyed her when she locked his door.

"Sakura, what is it? Is something wrong?" He questioned her. Again she said nothing, only walked towards him, taking off her blazer. His eyes widened when she neared him and began unbuttoning her shirt. There was a burning on his cheeks and his heart began racing.

"S-Sakura, what are you—!" He was cut off when she straddled him in his office chair, her cleavage revealed with the unfinished buttoning. She gave him a gentle and lusting smile, caressing his face with one hand.

"You look so stressed, _Sasuke-sama_." She whispered to him, her other hand rubbing against his chest and into his hair. He gave a soft groan, as the hand caressing his face moved to rub up and down his chest, gently massaging one of his shoulders and repeating. He stared up at her.

"Sakura…" He mumbled huskily, their lips just centimeters apart. He found his hands rubbing up her thighs, the office skirt already risen just a bit because of her position on top of him. He slouched back, feeling relaxation and a want for her to be on him more. Her eyes gleamed, her seductive smile never wavering.

"Do you want me to ease your stress, _Sasuke-sama_?" She questioned. His eyes glinted on her, holding in them lust and need. She was fueling him with desire. One of his hands grazed up her abdomen, moving closer to her one of her breast. The other was wrapping around her hip towards her rear.

"Sakura...I…" She hushed him, placing her finger against his lips. It dragged down towards his tie with his silence.

"Just relax, _Sasuke-sama._ " She whispered, kissing his cheek and moving to nip at his earlobe. The sensations she was wracking his body with were enticing him to act on instinct and impulse. He felt one her hand pull down on his tie, undoing it with a slowness he almost cursed her. She moved, claiming his lips and Sasuke instantly fought her for dominance, even though she was on top. He won and she was now moaning in his mouth against his tongue, further pushing him towards the edge. They pulled away, she biting his bottom lip as they separated for air, panting. He wanted more. His hand wrapping around into her hair, he pulled her back into another makeout session. Her moans drugged him further into the cravings she was giving him and his other hand ripped apart the rest of the buttons of her blouse, growing impatient. She gasped in his mouth as he felt her skin. She was so soft. Her lips were so sweet. He could feel a few buttons of his being undone. His other hand squeezing on her rear and pulling her against him, he heard her give an even more desperate moan and his small bit of restraint snapped like a twig.

 _Fuck. This._

Still kissing her and in his chair, his hand in her hair moved to swipe most of the things off his glass desk with indifference. His laptop knocking into his phone, a few files, all falling into the floor. He didn't give two damns if any of it broke, he'd just buy a new one. He lifted her, placing her down on it a little roughly with his haste. They pulled apart again, a string of saliva connected between their parted and breathless lips. Sakura staring up at him with a flushed look on her face, her lips bruised with his claim on her. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, her legs around his hips.

"I want you, _Sasuke-sama_." She panted breathlessly to him. His eyes stared into hers, lusting and enraptured by her. His eyes trailed up and down her partially exposed body.

"Do you, Sakura? How badly do you want me?" He asked huskily, his fingers grazing down her neck, chest and abdomen. To feel her silky skin beneath his hand, he was filled with a sudden feeling of possessiveness. This body, this skin, that look in her eyes, the moans from her lips; it was all his. She was his. She whined at his touch and his dark eyes moved from her black laced bra and the appetizing contents they held, to her hazed emerald eyes.

"Tell me." He commanded her, one of his hands squeezing her rear again. She gasped, moaning when he licked between her breast.

"Tell me Sakura." He murmured, licking up her chin.

"I need you, _Sasuke-sama_." She whimpered. Sasuke dipped his head down, kissing and licking her neck. She moaned, beginning to take of his blazer, which he gladly helped with, tossing it somewhere he didn't care about. She moaned and arched her body as he sucked on her neck, making his mark on her. He groaned, feeling her grind against his growing hard on.

"Sakura…" He mumbled against her skin. She continued unbuttoning his shirt and he felt her hands rubbing up and down his muscular chest and abs.

"Take me—"

" _Young Master_!" He flinched at a man's voice cutting her off.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up!"

Sasuke shot up in his bed with a start. Beside him was Sebastian, who had just finished shaking him awake. The older butler sighed tiredly.

"Honestly sir, it hasn't been this difficult to wake you since you were a child." Sebastian chastised shaking his head. Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his fingers groaning between frustrated gritted teeth. A damn dream? He dreamed of _that_?

"What time is it?" Sasuke grumbled, flipping out of his bed and dragging his hand down his face.

"Four thirty, sir. I was surprised you slept passed your first alarm. Now, go and shower. Sabaku-san called and said he would be here within the hour." Sebastian answered, pulling open Sasuke's wardrobe and beginning to pick out his attire. Sasuke scoffed, standing and walking into his bathroom. He splashed water on his face, bringing his eyes to look himself in the mirror Sasuke glared at himself, images of his just interrupted dream flashing in his mind.

" _Sasuke-sama…"_ He scoffed, though there was no stopping the burning in his cheeks. How could he be so lewd? What the hell was wrong with him? Sakura was a respectable woman...and she wouldn't do such a thing. Damn it, going back to his office was now gonna be an immense struggle against his imagination. He was still thinking of it for goodness sake. He stepped in the shower, trying to focus his mind on his oncoming meeting with Gaara.

* * *

Gaara stepped into Sasuke's study, watching as the man was typing up something. Sasuke's hard gaze looked up to meet Gaara's and he stopped typing.

"Uchiha." Gaara greeted.

"Hn. Sabaku." Sasuke grunted, filling his glass with scotch. He eyed the bottle with slight disdain. It was almost three quarters done. He was going to have to go get more. Gaara gave a perplexed face.

"It's five thirty in the morning. Isn't it too early to be drinking?" Gaara questioned. While he didn't care much for the Uchiha's health, he was a bit curious as to why he was drinking so early? Was this what he did when he worked from home? Sasuke chugged. It was really the only way he had been able to relax after the dream he had earlier. In the shower he couldn't stop thinking about it and throughout starting his work, she was plaguing him constantly. His unending experience of the dream had even changed just slightly to being here in his study on one of the lounge chairs.

He could only drink to keep the thought of way and while working, it did help somewhat, he could still faintly feel her hands on him.

"Mind your business, Sabaku." Sasuke grumbled, pulling out the documents Gaara was here for.

"Here's the evaluations of the documents you gave to my resources. I should also inform you, I closed that deal with Terumi last night. As agreed, you will receive three percent of the revenue I make from her." Sasuke said, handing them to him. Gaara nodded in approval.

"And Sabaku industries will reward both our investors for using her services." Gaara confirmed. Sasuke gave a curt nod, drinking again. Gaara stared.

"Are you doing alright?" Gaara asked. Sasuke placed down his glass, moving to type at his laptop again.

"I'm fine." Sasuke ended all inquiry. Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows furrowed.

"Is it about Sakura? Is she recovering alright?" Gaara asked, the woman's name causing Sasuke to flinch, his body tensing. Sasuke frowned. In one fell swoop, there went his bit of focus on work that he had managed to conjure. All of it, just right out the window and he was already hearing her moaning his name.

"It's nothing and it has nothing to do with her." Sasuke mumbled, chugging his glass again, emptying it. Gaara snorted as Sasuke refilled it.

"You expect me to believe you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Sasuke said glaring. Gaara sighed.

"Listen Uchiha, I'm only concerned because I don't need you faltering off business for a reason that wasn't your fault." Gaara explained. Sasuke instantly caught on that Gaara was talking about the shooting, however that was long gone from Sasuke's mind. No, he had bigger problems plaguing him than that already handled event. He never thought anything would be worse to his focus than that event. But no, ever since having that encounter with Sakura last night and that dream he was woken from, he was beyond losing his mind. A few months ago, he would have snorted at even the mention of having such thoughts for a woman, but now...now he was completely caught off guard. He was a man of insane self control, it had been drilled into him from childhood, yet at this moment, each and every second that passed and his thoughts filled with Sakura, all those years of restraint and control was slipping from his fingers. He was all of a sudden, susceptible to all kinds of emotion, from anger to embarrassment, jealousy and now, lust. It was all new and foreign to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Get off my back Sabaku. You have nothing to b about." Sasuke grumbled, turning back to his laptop and typing away. Gaara sighed turning.

"If you say so, Uchiha. Whatever's going on with you is not my problem." Gaara said, leaving. Sasuke scowled, face palming himself and mumbling incoherently as he got another flash of Sakura's pleading eyes, those desperate sounds she was making echoing in his ears.

Today was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

"Narutoooo! Shut up! Stop laughing, idiot!" Sakura growled, clutching her head which was against her kitchen table. Naruto sat across from her, laughing hard and loudly. Too loudly. Everything was loud. She groaned.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan! It's been ages since I've seen you get a hangover! I—pppfffff—I can't h-help it! I haven't seen you like this s-since Temari's—hahah—twenty-first birthday!" Naruto laughed out, clutching at his stomach. The current bar owner had a pretty legendary party, which after words turned into bar hopping. Sakura kept up of course, but was piss drunk by the end of the night. She could barely hold anything down the next day, not even water. No one who went on that drinking spree could really. True to his current form, Naruto had actually gotten even more drunk than any of them but it didn't really matter. They all ended up at his place; he, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Temari's other brother Kankuro, Tenten and Ino all passed out in different areas of the house. Sakura had somehow ended up sleeping on top of his kitchen table, an arm and a leg dangling. When she awakened, she fell off,falling onto Shikamaru who was just below her for a reason none of them remembered.

Everything got even more hilarious when Sakura stood, walking out and headbutted into Temari and the two cringed with a shared headache.

Sakura glared dangerously at the blond, her green eyes fueling with a fire of anger and irritation.

"Ugh. If you're gonna spend the entire evening laughing at me, get out." She growled, shielding her eyes again in her arms. Naruto chuckled, stifling his giggles and rubbing Sakura's back in circles. He had come by just fifteen minutes ago, the time now nine forty in the evening, having dropped off Hinata after an evening out with her. Sakura had apparently just woken up about two hours ago and at the time her room was still spinning.

"I'm sorry again, Sakura-Chan. Say, how about I make you some ramen, neh? I bet it will help calm the headache." Naruto offered, smiling. Sakura hummed in acceptance and Naruto stood to get to work. Sakura sat in thought. She didn't remember much about last night. It was bits of blurs and slight blackouts. She remembered Sasuke came by. She remembered him saying something. She remembered being lifted and put to bed. That was about it. Her eyes lowered. She prayed she didn't make an ass of herself. She didn't even want to ask him if she did. She just wanted to disappear and stay invisible. That or for the rest of the world to disappear.

She didn't care which happened first. Her head was killing her and she wanted everything and everyone gone.

She closed her eyes, only for a moment before there was the ringing of a phone. A _loud_ ringing of a phone. Her eyes opened again, glaring at the table. In another life, she probably would have slammed her fist into the table, shattering it. Maybe even shattering her entire apartment building. She felt a vein burst at her throbbing temple.

"Hello?" Naruto answered his phone.

" _Hello there, young Naruto, this is Sebastian, the butler of the Uchiha residence."_ Answered on the other line. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow, stirring the boiling noodles in the pot.

"Huh? Old man? Is everything okay? What's going on?" Naruto questioned ignorantly. The butler cleared his throat.

" _Is the Young Master with you?"_ Sebastian questioned. Naruto's look of bewilderment increased.

"Huh? No, Sasuke's not with me. Is he alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura's head lifted and turned, looking into Naruto's back at the mention of Sasuke. Her eyes grew concerned.

" _I see. Well, abruptly, the Young Master asked me to reschedule his last meeting and stormed out the house. I tried to keep him here considering he was quite intoxicated but he was already out the door before I could even grab him. A car came to pick him up. I'm a bit worried."_ Sebastian said over the line. Naruto's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes becoming serious and confused. What was going on with Sasuke? He had never behaved like this before.

"I'll see if I can find him Sebastian. I'll give you a call." Naruto promised.

" _Thank you, Naruto."_ After Sebastian's words of gratitude, Naruto hung up sighing. Now he was worried.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked back at her, giving her a smile with his eyes closed. He didn't want her to worry. She was still recovering with that wound of hers, healing fast or not.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. It's nothing to worry about. Teme apparently stormed out his house. Probably throwing one of his fits. I'll handle it after I finish your ramen, alright?" He said, continuing to give her a grin of diversion. Sakura glared.

"Don't give me that bull." Her snarl broke his facade and his face snapped back to neutral concern. He looked into Sakura's eyes watching her already standing.

"I know that look. Something's wrong. I know it. So don't lie to me." Sakura growled, stepping to Naruto. Naruto stared into her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Sebastian said Sasuke ordered him to reschedule his last meeting of the night. He was apparently really drunk and then, like I said, he stormed out the house. Sebastian says a car came to pick him up." Naruto admitted quietly, avoiding her gaze. Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock. Why was Sasuke drunk? Then to reschedule a meeting? For what? What was going on.

"I'm gonna find him. But first, I'll make your rame—"

"I'm coming with you." Sakura cut him off, walking over to her bedroom. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"No Sakura-Chan, you should stay here!" He yelled out knowing she heard him. He knew she was getting dressed hastily. She already walked back, wearing jeans and throwing on a sweater over the cropped tank top she wore from yesterday.

"You really expect me to stay here, while something could possibly be happening to him?" Sakura questioned with a challenging tone.

"Sakura, please. You're still recovering and on top of that, you're hungover. We don't know what kind of state Sasuke is in and—"

"Exactly. We don't know what state he's in! Let's both go! If we both go, he won't have to get hostile or whatever he's feeling!" Sakura said grabbing her keys.

"You don't know that Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun would never hurt me and I know that for a fact!" Sakura yelled back, worsening her own headache but it didn't matter to her. Naruto froze in place eyes widening. In her eyes was the determination Sakura had always had as a young child, her will that of fire. She would go above and beyond for the people she cared about, even innocent strangers if she could help. Her tenacity knew no bounds and for as long as he could remember, Sakura was a fighter, for her beliefs and the ones she loved. She had done it for him countless of times. A knowing smile came upon his face and he dropped his head chuckling.

"Well, you have that look in your eye. I'm obviously not going to change your mind." Naruto sighed out, turning off the stove. Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Alright. Let's find him." Naruto said and the two left Sakura's apartment.

* * *

An empty glass slammed onto the bar.

"Give me another." A slurred voice mumbled. A silver long haired bartender eyed the younger dark haired drunk man, seeing he had too much to drink.

"Are you sure? You've had quite a lot to drin—" He was met with a deadly glare from obsidian eyes.

"I _said_ give. Me. Another." Sasuke growled. The bartender raised an eyebrow before sighing, taking the glass and filling it straight with whiskey, as requested by the man.

"You have a way to get home right? I hope you're not driving in this state." The bartender commented. Putting down his already half finished glass, Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Tsk. Never heard of a fucking Uber?" Sasuke snarled, chugging his drink again. The bartender sighed. This dive bar had its fair share of drunks and alcoholics. This guy wasn't the first and wasn't going to be the last to stumble in here hoping to shut down their livers. The older bartender closed his eyes sighing.

"Alright. If you need anything just shout me out. I'll get your Uber for ya." He offered and Sasuke glared, slamming his already finished shot down onto the table.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled. The bartender refilled him, before a scream was heard down the bar.

"JIRAIYA!" A female yelled. The bartender sighed before giving a chuckle. He looked back to Sasuke.

"Women, huh? Can't live with them. Can't live without them. Am I right?" He shrugged. Sasuke stiffened. Women. No, it was a woman. One, annoying woman. One woman taking over his mind. His waking moments and his sleeping ones. Damn it she was on his mind right now. He needed to focus on his work. He needed to focus on his business. How was he supposed to do that if she was on his mind? How was he supposed focus on his life when she was penetrating it? He could barely understand what it was he was feeling. He couldn't understand why he was feeling it. Screw Itachi's advice about controlling his emotions and whatever else it was that he had forgot. It didn't change all of these intruding thoughts. It didn't change his confusion.

"Tch. Annoying…" Sasuke mumbled. Jiraiya laughed.

"Hey, kid." Sasuke lifted his gaze.

"I don't know you or your story, but don't block out your life from women. They may be a little irritating in our lives but it's like I always say," Jiraiya started, giving a cheeky grin that kind of reminded Sasuke of Naruto.

" _JIRAIYA YOU NO GOOD LAZY PERVERT! GIVE ME ANOTHER DRINK!_ " The same woman yelled again. Jiraiya chuckled, turning back to Sasuke.

"We men go crazy over women. They scatter our brains and take over our very hearts. But a woman that's worth it, is a blessing. There is no love, like that of a woman's. So, if it's a girl that's got you like this and she's worth it, don't give up pal. You won't regret it in the future." Jiraiya said softly. Sasuke looked back down at his drink, his drunken thoughts trying to process what the man was saying.

" _ **JIRAIYAAA!**_ " The same woman screamed. The bartender chuckled and walked over.

"Coming my sweet!" He called over. Sasuke stared down at his drink.

"A woman...that's worth it." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sakura flashed in his mind again, smiling at him and laughing. He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah...she's worth it." He murmured, before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow, taking it out. He almost dropped the damn thing, catching it luckily and looked at the phone. Naruto. Sasuke put his phone down with indifference.

"Sasuke-kun?!" He heard, turning his head. Sasuke's drunken eyes glared.

"Karin?" He grumbled. She squealed and he rolled his eyes, turning back to his drink. From the short glimpse he got, the woman was skimpily dressed. He didn't care for the details, only seeing a low hanging and revealing shirt and a miniskirt.

"This is amazing! I never thought I'd see you again, since you fired me!" She gushed, sitting beside him. Sasuke glared.

" _Sasuke-kun…"_ Sakura's voice in his mind eased him, at least until he felt hands wrapping around his arm. His gaze shifted, seeing Karin wrap her arms around his. She was pressing her body against his arm as much as she could.

"Say, Sasuke-kun, since we're not working together anymore, maybe we can have some fun tonight?" She suggested flirtatiously, having lost her glasses. Sasuke glared at her.

"Back off, Karin." He warned, drinking. Her eyes widened, as if not expecting rejection for a reason that was beyond him. He never showed interest in her before. Why in the world did she think that even drunk he would as well.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun! Please? I heard about the shooting. You must be so stressed out." She said as he put down his drink, still clinging to him. As he remembered, this woman had no damn sense of boundaries.

"Don't you want me to ease your stress?" She asked, giving a coquettish smile. Sasuke's glare hardened, snatching his arm from her.

There was only one woman he wanted to hear say those words and so far she had only said them in his dreams.

"I said _back off,_ Karin." Sasuke warned again. Karin stared incredulously. She had thought before that the only reason he was so callous with her was because they worked together— that and she figured maybe he hadn't been laid in a while or something. But Karin was a persistent woman. She had always had an eye for the rich CEO and she was determined to make him hers.

"You know, I may have had trouble working for you, but…" She reached her hand and caressed it.

"I can work _other_ things for you." She whispered into his ear. Sasuke tried his hardest not to push her across the room.

" _Karin_." He snarled her name and it made her snap back. She was met with a glare that was harsher than death's gaze.

"Get. Away. From. Me." He enunciated, making sure it was clear. Karin suddenly giggled and Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. To think, he had just finished calling Sakura annoying, he obviously had forgotten the nuisance that was Karin.

"I get it. You're not in the mood tonight." She guessed incorrectly. After that dream earlier he couldn't have been more in the mood. His phone vibrating on the bar caught his attention, taking a swig and picking it up, his eyes widened at the name appearing on his caller ID. Karin peeked, her own eyes growing shocked before they glared in suspicion.

Sakura.

He hesitated at first, staring as the phone vibrated in his hand. What was it that she wanted? Was she okay? Did she need something? His hand answered, placing the phone to his ear.

"Sakura…" The way he said her name was tender and soft, further shocking Karin. It was way different from the harsh tone she had received.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_ His eyes lowered. She sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, albeit it came out a bit slurred.

" _Sasuke-kun, where are you?"_ She asked. Sasuke grunted, not fully remembering the name of the bar. He just told the Uber to take him somewhere into the city and he walked until finding what he felt was an inconspicuous bar and walked in.

"I'm…" He looked around, catching his eye on the back of Jiraiya's vest. The Toad Sage, it read. He was about to respond, before his phone was snatched out his hand by Karin.

"Hello? Who's this?" Karin spoke and Sasuke eyes grew wild.

" _Uh...who's this?"_ Sakura asked, sitting beside Naruto in his car.

"The name's Karin, sweety. I'm with _my_ Sasuke-ku—" She was cut off from saying anymore before Sasuke snatched the phone from her hand.

"Don't ever touch my fucking phone again!" He snarled. On her end Sakura's eyes were wide with confusion. Naruto glanced at her worriedly.

"Sakura-Chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked her. Sakura glanced back, her eyebrows raised in what was confusion and concern.

" _Sakura."_ Sasuke's voice came back on the phone. She stayed quiet for a minute, thinking back on the woman's words. She was about to say " _my Sasuke-kun_ " and Sakura felt a pain in her heart. Her eyes lowered.

" _Sakura?"_ His call reached her and she closed her eyes in composure.

"Can you tell me where you are?" She asked, her tone trying to stay the same, but it was in vain. She heard it herself, the pain that slipped through her voice and she cursed herself for not hiding her tone well enough.

" _I'm at a bar called the Toad Sage."_ He answered. Sakura's eyes flew in surprise. She knew the place. She had been there a few times. She turned to Naruto.

"He's at Jiraiya's place." Naruto's eyes widened.

"EHHH?! The pervy old man's place?! How the hell—no, scratch that; _why_ the hell did he go there?!" Naruto screeched. Sakura only shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun, don't go anywhere. We're coming to get you." She said.

" _We?"_ He questioned. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Yeah. Me and Naruto. We'll be there soon." She said, waiting for his reply.

" _Alright."_ She heard him about to say something else other than that but she hung up. Hearing the other woman on the line rattled her. She was confused and she felt hurt. It seemed so out of character for Sasuke to be like this, drunk and in a bar. Was he really with that woman? He sounded pretty angry with her, but was that just because she had touched his stuff? Sakura looked out the window, her heart aching.

"Everything alright, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura stayed staring out the window.

"Yeah…" She said somberly. Naruto glanced at her again, his eyebrows knitting together. He couldn't see her eyes. He chose to just leave it be.

Sasuke was glaring at Karin menacingly, teeth gritted and damn near close to killing her.

" _Karin_ …" He growled her name and Karin stared up at him, feigning sadness.

"Sasuke-kun, who was that girl?" She asked. Sasuke's eyes filled with even more rage and he stood.

"She...IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Sasuke screamed, startling her. Jiraiya came rushing over to Sasuke, an alarmed awareness in his eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoaaa! Easy there son!" Jiraiya said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. He didn't get Sasuke's attention, so the bartender turned to where his aggression was towards only for his face to drop in complete understanding. He sighed in tiredness.

"Stirring up trouble again, Karin. Come on now, this happens almost every night you're here." Karin glared at Jiraiya, scoffing and flipping her hair.

"Hmph! He's just stressed, right Sasu—"

"Karin, you never gave been good at taking a hint but I'm pretty sure he's stressed because of you. Leave the man alone." Jiraiya shooed her. Karin looked back to Sasuke. Only to see him drinking. He was expecting her to leave. He wanted her to go. She glared back at Jiraiya, harrumphing.

"Whatever." She turned back to Sasuke, blushing and clasping her hands together.

"See you some other time, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Sasuke ignored her.

"No he won't now get! Scatter! Shoo!" Jiraiya waved her off. Karin glared again, walking away and cursing under her breath. Waiting until Karin was out of earshot, Jiraiya laughed, leaning on the bar stand.

"Ha! Handsome young man like yourself must get that a lot!" He quipped. Sasuke rolled his eyes finishing his glass.

"It's annoying." He grumbled, pushing his glass towards the old man, signaling for another round. He was drunk enough. He figured there was no harm in getting drunker. Especially after the debauchery with Karin. He was angry. She spoke to Sakura, saying what she said. He could only hope Sakura didn't believe her in the slightest. If she did, he'd be sure to make things clear. She was the only woman he wanted to belong to. Jiraiya gave out another laugh.

"I can imagine, however if it was me, I'd be in paradise." Jiraiya said, drooling a bit. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, that is until an empty sake bottle hit the bartender from across the bar. Then he was surprised.

"I SEE THAT PERVERTED FACE YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!" The same female voice yelled from down the bar. Out of curiosity Sasuke looked over seeing a fairly drunk blond woman, her hair tied back in low hanging pigtails and a purple diamond on her forehead. Her half lidded hazel eyes were annoyed, her eyebrow twitching as she drank. Jiraiya chuckled, rubbing the side of his head where the bottle had made impact. He laughed, giving a big grin. He turned back to Sasuke smiling.

"Sorry. That's my wife. See what I mean when I say it's worth the insanity if the woman is worth it?" He brought back the first topic. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"She's worth it to you?" Sasuke asked incredulously. While it was true that the woman was currently drunk, he couldn't help but think that she was a handful in general. He found a woman like that worth it? Then again, Sakura in herself was his own bit of handful. He had quite an insight into many of her antics, from her being forgetful to just plain stubborn. She could even be a bit childish at times. On top of that, there was a lot of the baggage she carried from her past, of which he was sure he had not even scratched the surface of yet. Jiraiya chuckled giving a smile of content.

"She's the woman of my dreams. May not really seem like it right now to you with the state she's in, but she really is the woman for me. I couldn't ask for a better woman even if God himself handed her to me." Jiraiya smiled. He snapped his fingers.

"Hey! That's a good line! I gotta right that down!" He exclaimed excitedly, bringing out a small notebook and pen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was about to inquire about the book until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Teme! Thank God, you're alright!" Naruto said in relief. Sasuke turned raising an eyebrow.

"Naru—" His speech stopped, catching Sakura's eyes behind Naruto. He stared at her, waves upon waves of everything crashing down on him. Jiraiya watched, raising an observant eyebrow.

"PERVY OLD MAN! HOW COME YOU KEPT SERVING HIM?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Jiraiya gave out a booming laugh, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, Naruto! I gotta produce some kind of revenue to promote my new book!" He stated proudly. Naruto pointed a shaking accusing finger at him.

"YOUR PERVY BOOKS DON'T NEED PROMOTION!" Jiraiya laughed, looking over to Sasuke. The young gentleman was paying them no mind, instead his gaze very attentive on something else. He followed his stare, eyes falling onto the beautiful, pink haired girl he had known for a long time. Jiraiya's smile warmed. So that was the woman who had supposedly taken over his mind. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Aah. Little Cherry Blossom, you've finally come to visit, eh?" He caught her attention. Her eyes shifted from Sasuke to the older man, walking to Sasuke's other side to be closer.

"It's been some time Jiraiya." She said smiling joyfully. Jiraiya smiled wholeheartedly.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember. My, how the years have flown since you and Naruto were children. I'm getting old." He chuckled reminiscently. Sakura gave a giggle. Jiraiya looked back to Sasuke, seeing his eyes never left the beauty. Jiraiya gave a knowing smile, closing his eyes.

"It has been some time since I've drank here. Sorry. I'll be sure to stop by a bit more." Sakura promised. Naruto shrieked.

"EEEH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto whined. Sakura glared.

"Naruto! Stop being so rude!" Sakura chastised.

"DID I HEAR SAKURA?!" A woman screeched. Sakura perked, hearing and recognizing the voice. In a second, the blond woman was next to Sakura, grinning down at her.

"Oh my goodness…" She whispered, a loving and gentle look on her face. Sakura's eyes widened.

"T-Tsunade-Shishou…" Sakura regarded in surprise. The seemingly young and busty woman embraced Sakura tightly crying drunken tears of joy. Sakura sweatdropped, her face in between her own joy and embarrassment. Sasuke observed the interaction, unable to help but relate the scene to a mother embracing her long missed child.

"Please, Tsunade-Shishou! No need to cry." Sakura soothed, hugging the woman back. Tsunade's mood changed instantly, thrashing away from Sakura and gripping her shoulders. Her tears disappeared almost instantly and she grinned.

"You're absolutely right! We must celebrate! JIRAIYA!" She screamed though the man was right in front of her. Jiraiya chuckled.

"A bottle of sake coming up dear." He said already knowing. Sakura smiled.

"Actually, sorry you two. Not tonight. Naruto and I came to take Sasuke home." Sakura put them at pause. Tsunade raised a drunken eyebrow and Jiraiya nodded in approval.

"Very well." Jiraiya said in acceptance. Tsunade was not having it.

"Haaahhh?" She questioned without words only to eye the dark haired man still eyeing Sakura the entire time. Her eyes flew into shock before she grinned mischievously. Sasuke eyed her back drunkenly, taking another gulp of his drink as Tsunade put her lips to Sakura's ear.

"Well, well, well, you nailed yourself a hottie eehhh?" Tsunade questioned, her voice full of pride as Sakura's face turned entirely beet red.

"T-TSUNADE-SHISHOU!" Sakura yelped in horror. Tsunade chuckled nudging Sakura's shoulder and wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto's face deadpanned. Sasuke was confused.

From across the way Karin watched, a glare behind the frames of her glasses. She noted mentally how Sasuke never removed his eyes from the pink haired girl ever since he realized she was in the bar. It must have been the woman on the phone and Karin couldn't help but scowl in disdain.

She was not about to give up on the handsome and rich CEO. Having him in her clutches, her future would be set. She wouldn't have to work for the rest of her life and having a jaw dropping man like him for a husband was an added bonus. Karin watched the pink haired girl with intent. In Karin's mind, only one sentence crossed it. ' _You're not going to win.'_ With that, she flipped her hair and walked over.

Reaching them, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind, smirking towards Sakura who noticed very clearly. Sasuke stiffened, his eyes glaring in irritation.

" _Sasuke-kun_! Who are your friends?" Karin cooed, rubbing her face against Sasuke's back. Sakura's eyes saddened. Tsunade glared about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Karin, get the _hell_ off me." Sasuke growled. Karin giggled.

"No need to be shy!" Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

"Geez Karin. To think you'd even become more obsessed after getting fired." Naruto shot, crossing his arms. Karin placed her hands on her hips, turning her attention to Naruto.

"Shut up shit for brains." She scoffed at him. Sasuke stood, deciding not to stay any longer before he got into a really bad state, drunk. He placed money on the table for Jiraiya.

"I'm ready to leave." He grumbled. Sakura nodded and Naruto was already walking away.

"We'll see you two again soon." Sakura promised Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya gave her a grin.

"See you soon!" Jiraiya waved. Tsunade grabbed Sakura into another hug.

"Don't let that slut take your man." She whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed, looking away in insecurity. Sasuke wasn't hers, though, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to be.

"G-Goodnight, Tsunade-Shishou." Tsunade grinned, patting the girl on the head.

"Oi. If you can let's make time for a training session neh? For old times sake." Tsunade suggested. Sakura nodded, this time smiling with challenge.

"You're on! Shannaro!" She accepted excitedly, slamming one of her first into her other palm. Tsunade's hazel eyes lit with fire, smirking.

"That's my girl." She grinned, watching as Sakura walked away with Sasuke at her side, though he was wobbling just slightly. Tsunade's attentioned to Karin who was about to chase Sasuke.

"Wait! Sasuk—" Tsunade got in front of Karin, stopping her in her tracks as she smashed into the blond woman's chest.

"Hey! Out of my way, hag!" Karin spat about to move around Tsunade. Jiraiya brought his hand to his face, sighing in exhaustion.

"Oh dear." He mumbled as Tsunade's eyes flew into a rage and she gripped Karin's passing shoulder with a tightness that made Karin winced. It was almost enough to possibly crush her shoulder joint, though in an alternate universe, the bone was probably already disintegrated into dust.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Girl?" Tsunade dared the opposing female to repeat herself, a grin of malevolence on her face, in her eyes alight with fire. Karin trembled in fear.

"U-Uhm…"

Sasuke was in the backseat, his vision blurry and dizzying. He stared blankly as Sakura turned back to him from her place in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

They arrived at Sasuke's home, both Naruto and Sakura having wrapped Sasuke's arms over their shoulders considering he stumbled out the car. They managed to rather easily reach Sasuke's mansion doors and were let in and then led by Sebastian to put Sasuke to bed. After having Sasuke lay completely in his king sized bed, Naruto received thanks for both his and Sakura's help whilst the woman of the room sat at Sasuke's hip, watching over him. Sasuke's partially closed eyes stared up at her.

"Sakura…" He mumbled, his hand lifting. She grabbed it, smiling reassuringly to him.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You're home. Like you told me, get plenty of rest." She urged softly. His drunken eyes stared at her, in them a mixture of collectiveness and unreadable intent. Sasuke lifted himself, sitting up only to flop into her chest. Sakura blushed a crimson red, eyes widening in surprise as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. It caught Naruto's and Sebastian's attention instantly.

"Stay…" Sasuke murmured into her, eyes already closed and he nuzzled against her. Sakura's blush deepened, hands lifted and unsure of what to do. Naruto smirked and Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, it would seem Young Master does not wish for your departure. I suggest you two stay the night. It is indeed, already late. It would be terrible hosting to allow you to travel at such a time." Sebastian said bowing towards Sakura with his eyes closed in respect. Sakura's eyes stayed glued to Sasuke.

"B-But…" Sakura hesitated and was reluctant. Sasuke was her boss. Drunk or not it would be rude to assume he really wanted her here. It could have been easily so, that he was beyond his filter and in reality, he didn't want this at all. Sakura's hands lowered onto him, one hand resting on his bicep and the other wrapped around his shoulder. He was a little heavy, but there was something oddly soothing about having him in her arms. It was as though he belonged there. His arms, though loose and sloppily thrown, were around her waist, one of them she could feel, clutching the sweater she wore.

"Please madam. Do not feel apprehensive. Once the young master lets you out of his grasp I shall see to escort you to another guest room." The old butler offered with promise. Sakura looked back to Naruto, a very readable display of insecurity in her features. This was a bit out of her comfort zone, but the spiky haired blond only shrugged.

"It will be fine Sakura-Chan." He assured her. She shifted her attention back down to the man in her arms and Naruto watched as a look he never saw Sakura give anyone shined in her eyes. It was a gentle look, full of thought and care. With that look in her eye and the current position of Sasuke slumped into her, if Naruto didn't know any better, he would have assumed that she was already Sasuke's wife, if not his girlfriend or lover. A smile of knowing came upon Naruto's face. Sakura had always been considerate and caring of others, but this single look in her eyes offered more than her protection and refuge, as she always offered to those she loved. This gaze promised devotion. She was silently promising to bear all that he needed her to bear, along with an oath to forever be at his side. Again, Naruto couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness and bittersweet confidence about this. He had long waited for Sakura to find someone to make her happy. She worked so hard and didn't really concern herself with finding love. He had almost thought she had planned to live the rest of her days working towards her goal of a quiet life.

In that respect, she really was kind of like Sasuke. Always working to achieve more for herself and while she wasn't as bad as Sasuke who thought life was only about work and business, Naruto couldn't help but feel that she wasn't that far off from living a life that didn't involve more than her friendships and her work.

"I shall leave you. Young Naruto, I'm sure you will find your way to your usual guest room?" Sebastian inquired. Naruto grinned cheekily, chuckling.

"Of course! Goodnight old man." Sebastian twitched before sighing with resignation.

"Goodnight." He turned to Sakura, pulling out a card and handing it to her. She took it, eyeing the slip in her hand.

"My lady, whenever you are ready to be escorted, simply call me. I will be here in a moment's notice." He said, bowing to her. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you." She replied. Naruto turned only slightly, eyes looking back to her.

"You'll be okay here?" He asked, just to be sure. Sakura nodded, though she was a bit hesitant, she was starting to feel comfortable and easy with this closeness she felt. The light fanning of Sasuke's slumbering breathing was giving her small shivers throughout her body, but having him there was equally, if not more comforting than it was disconcerting.

"Y-Yeah…" She stuttered quietly, though it was only out of her own off putting more than it was nervousness or fear. She felt Sasuke shift just slightly, giving a soft groan. The hand that was gripping her sweater tightened and his face buried deeper towards her neck. Naruto chuckled.

"Looks like it's a good thing you slept all , Sakura-Chan." He laughed out, walking away to leave them. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Naruto's final snicker was all she heard and then she was alone with Sasuke. She sat there like that for a moment in a welcomed and encompassing silence. This felt nice. This felt right, to Sakura. She had never felt this way about holding someone before and the realization of that brought a blush to her face. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't remember this, but Sakura could not deny that this would be a moment she would always cherish, even if it was just for one night. She would always remember the feel of him in her arms, the light brush of his breathing against her skin. This was a welcomed change to her nights spent alone. Even when nothing was being said between them, she couldn't help but feel a closeness with Sasuke in this state more than ever when he was awake. He was invulnerable to everybody awake. He was always on guard and so observant, she was certain he could plan any conversation several sentences ahead. Yet here he was, with her, defenseless. A man she had come to associate with power and control was now nothing more than just a man. Sakura now saw him, not as her employer, but someone who needed her, even if that assumption was false. For this feeling alone, even if Sasuke didn't want it, she would be sure to support him in anything she could.

Feeling him fall a bit more limp in her arms, she gently pushed Sasuke down, laying him down as softly as she could. She thought she was free only to still feel his grip in her sweater. His other hand dangled over her lap. With no means of escape, Sakura was resorted to sitting at his hip, looking down at his features. She had been right just a few moments ago. He was absolutely defenseless. His rigid face had softened and relaxed with his slumber. She traced, his perfect, long eyelashes and parted, thin lips. He was too handsome of a man. Sakura could only think that such beauty was made from the hands of God himself. It was almost not fair. She mentally sighed. She wondered if Sasuke had any idea what he did to her heart. She could only grimace at it however, full of the belief that Sasuke couldn't see her in anyway more than maybe a friend or comrade.

"Sakura…" His slurred call brought her from his thoughts. She jumped lightly, seeing Sasuke's dark and glossy eyes slightly open. She smiled nervously, trying to keep him eased and comfortable.

"Rest Sasuke-kun. I'm alright." She soothed, rubbing his forehead. It was when she moved to massage his temple in circles when he grabbed her hand. Taken aback, Sakura tended, worried she had maybe done more than she should have.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to bother y—" Her apology was interrupted by her shriek as she was pulled to lay down, flipped over his body and plopped on her side next to him. He had turned on his side as well, moving to snuggle back into her neck again. He mumbled incoherently and grunted in contentment, his eyes shutting again with indifference. His arms were wrapped around her and with the way she had been pulled, one of her hands was wrapped beneath in his hair. She blushed again, her face turning red and her head spinning. What was she going to do now? How in the world was she going to get out of his grasp like this? She looked down, hearing his breathing deepen.

Sakura whimpered in embarrassment. She hoped she would at least get out before Sasuke woke up.

All while being in her own horror of what might come next, Sakura couldn't help but think about how lucky she was.

Sasuke's eyes cringed open, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the sunlight's rays spilling into his room. He was about to move only a bit before he felt a small weight on him. His hands were wrapped around something soft and petite. Whatever this was against his body felt perfect. He wanted to hold it for ages. He could sleep with it soundly for the rest of his days if he had his hands on it. Slowly he looked down, his body tensing when he caught a glimpse of pink hair. He was on his back and the warm mass against his he could now see was her body. Her head was against his shoulder, head tilted slightly to the crook of his neck. He felt a burning at his cheeks, not knowing what to do right now. If he moved, she might wake up. What would she do or say when she woke up. He cursed himself for possibly ruining all chances he had with her. He only hoped he hadn't said or done anything too irreparable.

Maybe this was just another dream of his he was having. Maybe this was some other fantasy plaguing him like she had been doing for so long. With that thought, he relaxed and he found himself stroking her hair as softly as he could. He lost all thought doing so, only blankly concentrated on the rosette strands falling from his fingers. He heard her hum in appeasement, felt her nudge closer to him if that was possible. Sasuke found himself smiling, relishing in this feeling of her against it. He could certainly get used to this. His eyes lifted up to his navy blue ceiling. If this really was a dream, he didn't mind not waking up, ever. Screw work and all the other responsibilities of life. To be here like this with her was enough. He had never felt so calm and at peace before.

A chuckle caught his ears, and he turned rigid again. His eyes glared, head shifting to see Naruto standing at the doorway. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What the hell was Naruto doing in this dream. He wasn't there before. Sasuke scowled in irritation. Why couldn't he just have his way?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Naruto said softly in order not to disturb the sleeping Sakura. Sasuke's glare hardened. He'd move to his Naruto but he'd rather not interrupt Sakura's sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke grumbled lowly. Naruto gave a snarky grin.

"Oh? Seems like you were drunker than I thought." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke's eyes widened, becoming rigid a sudden feeling of horror overcoming him. Small flashes of last night came to mind and now he realized, this wasn't a dream...not one bit. He had told Sakura to stay last night. He could barely contain the feeling of crimson burning on his face.

This was a nightmare. What did Sakura think of him now? He could only hope she knew he respected her greatly and that he had gone overboard.

"Fuck." Sasuke murmured. Naruto tried to stifle his snickers.

"You should have seen her face when you grabbed her. She was redder than you actually." Naruto laughed. Sasuke threw one of his hands over his eyes in mortification.

"She must think I'm some pervert." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto gave a taunting smirk.

"Naaah, maybe clingy though. You wouldn't let go of her all night." Naruto informed. Sasuke grimaced further, begging for this to be some sort of bad dream. A joking one sent to his subconscious by a teasing deity.

Life was not that kind.

"Kill me." He begged anyone or anything to do. Someone assassinate him, murder him. Let him fall victim to a poisonous plant in his diet or make him drown in the ocean. Strike him with lightning for crying out loud. He just wanted to die. Naruto laughed.

"Relax teme. I'm actually pretty sure she liked it. Maybe just as much, if not more, than you did." Naruto assured, winking. Sasuke's dismay only increased.

Why couldn't he at least remember what it was like to be in her arms? At least give him that to try and quell the ever prominent dread wracking his body. With nothing happening to him, he sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. This was probably the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to him.

"Can you help me out here?" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? And miss the reaction between you two when she finally wakes up? No way. I should make some popcorn actually." Naruto stated, his foxy grin cheesing from ear to ear. Sasuke gave a glare of death.

"You asshole, if you don't help me get her off this instant I'll—" Sasuke's starting threat was halted by Naruto, with a smug smirk.

"Whatever it is, you won't be moving at all until after she wakes up." Naruto retorted cheekily. Sasuke's teeth gritted.

"I'll kill you." He seethed. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright. Alright. Geez. There's not much to worry about. She's a heavy sleeper really." Naruto waved off. He helped Sasuke turn her as gently as possible to laying in the bed and Sasuke shifted out from her, trying to stealthily leave the bed without waking her. The two succeeded, Sasuke standing next to Naruto as they both stared at the dormant woman.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you ya know." Naruto suddenly said openly. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto, staring with seriousness in his gaze.

"Itachi told me you poked her forehead. You better mean it." Naruto threatened, his blue eyes shifting to Sasuke. Naruto did trust Sasuke with all his being. He'd blindly put his life in Sasuke's hands if it had to be. Despite that, Sakura was special. She was a dear treasure and where Naruto did hope she'd find happiness with Sasuke, he would always choose Sakura's goodwill over everyone's. He hardly had to worry about Hinata. Being an heiress to the Hyuuga company, which she currently had being run by her cousin Neji, she was similar to Sasuke in that she had pretty much anything she needed. She had always been well taken care of by her father and Neji. In order for her to succeed the company though, she still had about another two years of classes or so before she could claim what was technically already hers. Sakura was different. He and Sakura had grown up together and had fought beside each other. So long as Hinata was fine, he would do everything he could for Sakura and his navy haired girlfriend knew it strongly. There was no quarrel about it. Hinata knew what their bond was and how it could never be severed. Nevertheless, Hinata only embraced Sakura as family.

Sasuke, being his best friend was not going to take his priority of Sakura's well being. He would never forgive Sasuke if he hurt her in any way. He forgave no one who hurt Sakura in any way. That included her love life.

"I'll repeat what I told Itachi when he asked if I meant it or not." Sasuke started, looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto stayed silent.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have done it." Sasuke gruffed, before walking away. Naruto followed, a smile growing on his face.

"If you say so."

With no response, Sasuke walked. Tomorrow was Monday. Back to work. Back to business as usual. Back to the only thing he could fully grasp...hopefully. She was off for two weeks and that would give him the time and space of gather himself.

The thought of two weeks without any contact from her, spurred in him a feeling of dread that felt worse than the dread of embarrassment beforehand.

* * *

 ** _Shit_ , shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _SHIT!_ -running- **

**Sasuke: -dodges Sakura's punch- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER LONE WOLF!**

 **Uhh...that she had a lot of steam?**

 **Naruto: NOT AGAIN!**

 **Sakura: -breaks the ground- SHANNAROOOOOOO!**

 **Sakura! Please! Spare me! I love you! I'm one of your biggest fans! Kill Naruto! He's the dumbass!**

 **Naruto: WHAT THE HELL LONE WOLF!?**

 **You'll probably survive!**

 **Naruto: PROBABLY!**

 **Sakura: Naruto...-target acquired-**

 **Naruto: NO! WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT DID I DO?! HOW DO I FIX IT?! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

 **Sakura: -cracks knuckles- Give. Me. Your. Soul.**

 **Sasuke: S-Sakura, my love, please come back to me. -grabs her hands-**

 **Sakura: -stares for a moment-**

 **Sasuke: -eyes sparkle with hope- Tsuma?**

 **Naruto: Thank goodness! It was only rampage level thirty seven! -sighs in relief-**

 **Sakura: -eyes widen with rage- THAT WAS RAMPAGE LEVEL FORTY THREE! ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!**

 **Shit. See you guys next chap...again, if we survive...**

 **Sasuke: DAMN IT IDIOT!**

 **Naruto: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

 **Sakura: -breathes fire-**


	9. A Week Later

**Holy crap we survived again! We survived the second coming of Sakura! REJOICE!**

 **Naruto: -bruised all over- You've got to be kidding me.**

 **What? You've looked and had worse.**

 **Naruto: NO. NO I HAVE NOT. SHE BEAT ME SO BADLY KURAMA IS HURT AND CAN'T HEAL ME!**

 **-clears throat- Uhm...well, you survived. That's a plus, right?**

 **Naruto: You're the worst.**

 **Damn, she really did beat you bad. I'm pretty sure you meant to say, I'm the best.**

 **Sasuke: -comes in- No, he means it. You're the worst. You are absolutely, positively, the worst.**

 **Hm? Where's Sakura?**

 **Sasuke: Sleeping.**

 **Naruto: Thank goodness. Let's hope the sleeping beast doesn't wake up.**

 **You should be thanking God she didn't hear that. TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sakura panted, sweat falling down her hair and face and she winced slightly. Still in her defensive posture, she placed her hand over where her stitches were. They hadn't come undone with all the movement she was making but it was slowing her down. It was that, she told herself and not the other jumbling thoughts clouding her focus and judgement. It had been a week since she saw Sasuke. The memory of him clinging to her was still all too prevalent. Waking up in his bed without him and facing him was...something.

She stepped out the room and had followed the sounds of voices through Sasuke's large mansion halls. She was led to what she remembered to be the dining room doors and was about to enter when she heard Naruto laugh.

" _You liked it! There's no excusing that!"_

" _I didn't know what I was saying or doing! I-I...I-it's…" Sasuke's irritated voice seethed. She could imagine the glare on his face was one that could kill. She already connected that they were talking about her spending the night in his arms. He really never did let go of her. Every time she thought she could sneak away, it was like he sensed it and would proceed to groan scoldingly and somehow getting closer than he already was. His grip always got tighter than before and he had even hurt her wound a bit at one point, though she managed to bite back the scream of pain she wanted to let out at the time._

" _It's what?"_

" _I shouldn't have put her in that predicament. What kind of friend are you anyway to allow her to just stay in the arms of a man?!" Sasuke scolded. She blushed. She supposed it would sound ludicrous to say she didn't mind it at all if it was him. She heard Naruto chuckle._

" _The good kind! That smile on your face when you were awake with her proves it." Her eyes widened, a dark blush burning into her cheeks. He was smiling when he woke up? With her? She was beyond taken aback and her mind scrambled. What did that mean? How long had he been awake when discovering her there? How long did he stay? Did that mean...he really was happy with her being there? She could only assume so. She hesitated with entering and was reaching for the knob. Instead, the door flashed open, in front of her a glaring Sasuke with his head turned to eye Naruto, unaware Sakura was in front of him. Naruto grinned mischievously._

" _You sociopathic, inconsiderate asshol—what the hell are you grinning at?!" Sasuke snarled._

" _Good morning, Sakura-Chan!_ _Sleep_ _well?" Naruto greeted. Sasuke froze, finally realizing the woman was in front of him. He had shakily turned and the moment his baffled eyes came into contact with hers, her entire face was redder than tomatoes. He stiffened and Sakura had to gather so much courage not to run away that instant._

" _G-G-Good m-m-morn-ning." She stuttered. Sasuke was still staring at her, frozen in place with a look that she read was between mortification and utter turmoil._

" _You hungry, Sakura-Chan? We just made some food!" Sakura couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. His gaze on her alone was enough that it made her heart race with the speed of the fastest jet in the world._

" _U-Uhm...s-sounds good." She accepted and watched as Sasuke finally turned from her. He must have made a face towards Naruto because the whiskered blond smirked and turned towards another entryway of the dining room. Sakura assumed it was where the food was._

" _Be back in a sec!" He said and zoomed off, leaving the two—alone. Sakura was all too aware of Sasuke's stiffness and the obvious avoidance of looking at her. She found herself fidgeting with her fingers and just as she was about to say something, they both started, speaking over each other at the same time._

" _Sakura."_

" _Sasuke-kun." They both silenced, looking at each other. His eyes had finally fallen on her and her wide eyes lowered._

" _Y-You go first." He said, turning his head away. Sakura felt her knees tremble. Her words were caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say._

" _U-Uhm...about...u-uh, last night…" She started. Sasuke looked back at her, his face grimaced beyond any scowl of utter disgust he had given in her presence._

" _Forgive me." He said before she could say anything else. She paused._

" _Forgive my behavior and whatever else I put you through." He continued. She smiled appreciative of the apology._

" _It's alright Sasuke-kun. You didn't do anything really. I—"_

" _It won't happen ever again." He said closing his eyes in shame. She froze her face dropping. She looked down and he didn't witness the saddened look in her eyes._

Even now, Sakura didn't know what to feel. She didn't even want to eat after that and ended up asking Naruto to take her home promptly, making the excuse that she had some studying to do for an exam she didn't really have. Her goodbye to Sasuke was rigid and quick. She dodged Naruto's questioning after she had accepted that she would eat. She could only divert the questions with more excuses and the moment he dropped her off, she ran upstairs and called Tsunade to meet her later.

" _It won't ever happen again."_ His voice repeated in her mind. Her eyebrows creased. Tsunade was charging at her with a fist and she barely dodged it, caught up with that last line. Her teeth gritted.

Maybe…

She swung her leg to aim a high kick to Tsunade who blocked, feeling an aggressive frustration grow in her. Sakura jumped, twisting her body to give another kick which Tsunade dashed away from. Sakura found herself glaring, feeling the pain at her still healing wound though her anger caused her to ignore it. Sakura dashed with a feisty yell, it's origin stemming from her growing anger and the heat of her sparring.

Maybe _she wanted_ it to happen again. Maybe she liked it.

She swung at Tsunade just as the woman had done the same. They both were able to catch each other's fists in their palms.

What in the hell was the big idea? Why in the world did she believe she held some kind of special importance to him at all? What in god's name was she off about, thinking that there was a possibility he actually wanted her there? He was drunk. For all she knew, he would have done the same with that _Karin_ woman. In his drunken state, maybe he wanted just wanted a body next to him.

The memory of the girl being all over Sasuke filled her with even more anger. She brought up a leg, straight into the air between her and Tsunade with her flexibility. Unfortunately, it was on the same side as her wound and she winced, her body hesitating against her will. The pain was akin to a stabbing, which Sakura had felt before. Tsunade took advantage, sweep kicking her only other planted foot. Sakura mentally cursed as she fell, and she caught herself, pushing off her hands and feet backwards to escape a following strike from her mentor.

Sakura mentally scoffed. There was no reason at all for her to be so worked up over this. Sure, maybe Sasuke had acted kind and different with her but that didn't mean anything. He didn't shelter some kind of hidden affection for her and Sakura couldn't help but constantly call herself an idiot for believing otherwise. How naive and gullible could she be.

She grunted as she stood from her crouched position, panting again. She supposed she should just forget about it all. Again, she had not seen or spoken to him since then and maybe it was for the better. Now with Uchiha Corps back up and running, Naruto wasn't around much to hang around her. He also wasn't around to bring up Sasuke around her, as he suspiciously continued to do ever since she had met the CEO of Uchiha Corps. Sakura was grateful and disheartened by it. While it did give Sakura a chance to meet up with Tsunade as she had promised and it helped that Sasuke wasn't mentioned to keep her mind off him, Sakura did feel a little lonely and bored. She found her days now taken over by meeting with Tsunade at dawn, sparring despite her still healing wound until noon and then they'd drink at Jiraiya's bar. It brought back memories kind of.

When she and Naruto were young, Tsunade and Jiraiya were pretty much the two people everyone in the streets knew and looked up to. Tsunade was apparently an ex-fighter, having fought all over the world before she retired because of her alcoholism. Jiraiya was a writer for...adult books and had apparently acted as one of Tsunade's crew for her fighting days. When the woman retired, he came back to Konoha with her and that was that. They had become the patrons of the slums, looking after the orphaned or uncared for children and if they could help it, beating back the violent gangs that terrorized their streets.

Sakura and Naruto had gotten closest to the two. Next thing they knew, having met the couple at the ripe age of twelve, Sakura and Naruto were being taught by them. A lot of Sakura's fighting style came from Tsunade, who had instilled in her a strength unlike any other. Naruto had gained his own unique fighting material from Jiraiya.

Tsunade panted heavily across from Sakura, glaring at her.

"I know that wound is a hindrance, but how many times have I drilled into you to ignore the pain. Mind over matter. You fight with everything you got! Don't hesitate! These were your first lessons years ago, Sakura." Tsunade drilled, standing tall and placing her hands on her hips. Sakura lifted to stand straight. Her wound had been healing and she had gotten a check up the other day, but it still gave her hard time with over excessive movements. It would throb, especially when doing anything on the same side as it just she experienced now. It was irritating and debilitating. Sakura's eyes lowered in shame, feeling weak. Years of fighting and training all of a sudden seemed to be difficult when before this, she could have taken Tsunade's sparring sessions easily. Sakura held back a grunt, feeling a slight yet sharp pain shoot through her.

"Forgive me Tsunade-Shishou. It seems I'm still in need of healing before being able to go all out." Sakura apologized. Tsunade walked up to Sakura placing a hand on her pink hair.

"Hmph. Even so, you are a bit difficult to keep up with. It seems you may have surpassed me, being able to push me back while wounded. That or I'm getting old." Tsunade chuckled. Sakura's eyes brightened with pride and she smiled. She always appreciated praise from Tsunade. Not really knowing her mother or her father Sakura admired and loved Tsunade and Jiraiya greatly, thankful for all they had done. When they had opened Jiraiya's bar, they would invite Naruto and Sakura in and it was nothing but fun memories in the bar. They laughed and bantered. They shouted and bonded. Sakura couldn't help but see them as family and it was one she wouldn't trade anything for in the world.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Shishou. To be honest, I don't really see a difference of movement compared to years ago. Haha!" Sakura grinned. Tsunade smirked haughtily and pumped one of her fist.

"Hmph. I never slack!" Tsunade proclaimed proudly, and Sakura tried to keep her smile, though it was faltering. Tsunade was the biggest slacker there was. If the woman was not training or something, she was either sleeping or drinking. To hear the woman proclaim such a thing was rather ludicrous and Sakura, not wanting to disrespect the woman that taught her almost everything she knew, from fighting to doctoring, only tried to agree the best she could.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura murmured. Tsunade fell for it, and continued to grin.

"It's about time we go for our afternoon drink. Ready to go?" Sakura smiled and she jogged lightly to Tsunade's side, grabbing her duffle bag of extra clothes and water. Tsunade and Jiraiya lived a floor above the bar in the building. She had taken to showering and changing there after their sessions and commencing with the afternoon activities.

* * *

"Sasuke, it's time for your lunch." The voice at the entry of his doorway called. Sasuke's eyes lifted to Itachi. As he had stated a few days prior, he had indeed been taking Sakura's place for the moment as his secretary. Sasuke closed his laptop, standing and walking in silence.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Itachi grabbed his shoulder.

"Everything okay, little brother?" He questioned. Sasuke paused, eyes lowering.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"...Suigetsu just informed me she's gone to the Toad Sage again with that woman right about now. Again, she has just finished sparring." He mumbled quietly. Sasuke's eyes lowered, glancing to Itachi with confirmation. The older Uchiha glanced back, his following silence a finality that was etched in stone. Sasuke grunted, leaving towards his elevator after locking his office door as usual. He tried to avoid looking at Sakura's desk, just as he had for the past week of being back to work. A part of him regretted giving her two weeks off. Though he hadn't forgotten he had given her a leave of absence, he had found himself wanting her there. To see the same smile she gave everyday at five in the morning and to hear her voice. He had been reverted back to the early days of her working for him, when he wasn't seeing her enough and his mind was a split wreck between work and wanting to see her.

In hindsight he supposed her absence was somewhat of a good thing. He was right the night before his drunken mishap when he believed that after that dream, he wasn't going to be barely able to function correctly in his office. That Monday, walking into his office was terrorizing. Every knock at his door he was delusioned into expecting her, eagerly awaiting her seduction on him like that dream. For her to stride towards him with that look of desire in her eyes for him. The thought of that steamy, adoring gaze in her emeralds, it still made him shiver with anticipation and want. He could still see it and when he did, he wanted bask in it with utter submission.

Sasuke wouldn't have thought in a million years he would want to submit to anyone.

Entering the elevator, the whole ride down, he was full of thoughts. He hadn't seen Sakura since that awfully embarrassing encounter with her after that disgraceful night he did what he did. Naruto was right. When he had awoken to find her in his arms, he was...happy. He never felt so much comfort before, at least until he realized that it was reality and he had only gotten her out of drunken foolishness. His dismay did not end there. She was staring at him the next morning and it was entirely evident she was just as flushed and flustered, if not more than he was. Her face was red and he could only think she was more embarrassed than anything. It's why she decided to go home first rather than eat. She had accepted his apology but he couldn't help just feel the shift in her energy itself when he told her it wouldn't happen again.

For some reason, Sasuke wondered if he had just dug a deeper hole for himself when it came to obtaining her heart. He didn't really even mean what he said, he just thought it was appropriate to say, considering he had apparently clung to her all night like she was his night time teddy bear. He had never, ever done such a thing before. He had never even had a woman in his bed before.

Walking down the street his eyes lowered in distraction further. He still commissioned for Suigetsu to watch after her. She had indeed lied that day. She was just trying to get away from him. That day, it was actually Itachi who found her, considering Suigetsu called and informed she didn't appear to be home. He heard no sounds, nor saw any lights to indicate that she was there. With Itachi's multiple connections throughout the city streets, they had found she had gone to the Toad Sage. She got drunk and stayed with the woman and that old bartender Sasuke could only believe his name was Jiraiya. He faintly remembered the blond woman screaming that name constantly and how she appeared to have a motherly blond with Sakura. With that, he simply ordered that Suigetsu keep his eye on her from a distance, to stakeout the area surrounding the bar for any threats and to report back to him any and all findings. He was thinking of ways to make it all up to her. Sasuke had absolutely no idea how he was going to, but all he knew was he didn't want her to be uncomfortable or apprehensive around him. Maybe anyone else, but not him.

He wanted that night to happen again, just differently. He wanted to remember what it was like to be held by her. To be by her side with all guards down and not in a business state. In his bed, in his home, he...wanted it to happen again, so long as this time around he could be able to feel her, the way he did when he woke up to her.

He sighed out, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking off distantly as he strolled by people going about their day.

He was pretty sure he screwed up the possibilities of that happening anytime soon. He needed to fix this.

" _Sasuke-kun_!" He heard his name called. With his thoughts on Sakura, he had thought the voice belonged to her and he stopped. The followed squeal made him regret it instantaneously, as he turned and saw Karin running towards him, shoving people out of her way without a care if they looked back to her with distaste. Sasuke mentally cursed himself. As if he didn't have enough problems on his mind.

"What are you doing here Karin?" He questioned, unenthused. She grabbed a hold of his arm, her red eyes sparkling behind her glasses frames. He glared at her with annoyance.

"I just so happened to catch my eye on you! I'm on my way to lunch! Say, since you're out of the office it's your lunch break right?" She questioned suggestively. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips frowning. Karin may have been an obsessive worker for him before but now that she wasn't under his employment, she wasn't stalking him was she? He hoped not. After all the court dates he had coming up, between the trial against Danzo and another for Sasori, he was far from willing to appeal to the courts for what would be his thirty-second restraining order. To be fair, a lot of the fawning fangirls of his didn't really go all that far when it came down to invading his space. Maybe the offer for dinner or the occasional number given to him—none of which he kept or called—but to be frank, there were not many who actually proceeded with stalking or being intrusive with his life. However, it had become almost laughable to the judge he usually had acquired to these cases and he had long grown tired of the ordeal.

It was wasted time and money. He didn't care for the money but there was nothing more he hated than wasted time.

"Karin, let go of me." He grumbled, eyebrow twitching and walking. She did as he asked, but remained at his side. Out the corner of his eye, he could see her eyeing him up and down almost feverishly. As he remembered, she was practically orgasming in his presence and not only was he disgusted, he was completely creeped out by it.

"So, what do you say Sasuke-kun? Shall we have a nice brunch?" She cooed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No." He mumbled, turning off a corner. She stood there for a moment baffled. She was wearing one of her lowest hanging crop tops today and he still wouldn't go after her? As a matter of fact, she didn't even see him peep on her exposed cleavage. She thought he had been just drunk that night but here he was, sober and rejecting her. She glared, determined not to give up. The image of Sakura and that look he gave her in his eyes flashed across her mind. Her hands clenched to fist.

She was especially not going to lose to that _pinky_.

She changed her facial features, closing her eyes in delight and rushing to follow at his side.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! One lunch?" She pressed. Sasuke glared.

"I said no. You know my answer is final Karin. You spent six months learning that." He growled to her, getting more annoyed with her persistence. He should have just ordered a delivery instead of going out. That or had Itachi bring him something when he had gotten back from lunch. Either way, he was about five seconds from turning around and going back to his building. He heard Karin snicker, and his eyes slanted towards her with suspicion. She eyed him back, giving him a flirtatious smile. He stopped walking, not liking where this was going and so did she, full of intent.

"I'm very well aware. I just think that maybe…" She stepped towards him, putting her body against him and walking her first two fingers up his chest. Karin held back a shiver, feeling the toned skin beneath his white shirt.

"...I should be more persuasive, like your rivals." Her fingers had walked up to his collarbone only for her wrist to be grabbed roughly. Her mind instantly thought she was going to be dragged off for a number of adulterous things to be done to her, but his murderous glare on her wiped away any notion of the thought.

"Get this through your head, Karin." He snarled, his grip on her wrist so tight she winced.

"Do not touch me. Do not follow me. Do not try something like this again. I am losing my patience with you and if you pull something like this again, I'll have you put on a restraining order like all the other woman I had you file for." He growled at her. He released her, stalking off, pissed beyond compare. Karin watched, her eyebrows scrunching with yet another rejection. She scoffed crossing her arms.

Catching him drunk didn't work. Catching him sober didn't work. With a fixing of her glasses, Karin decided it was time for ' _Plan C'._

Sasuke walked with an anger in his step. His scowl deepened, even more frustrated than he was before. It was enough that he had blundered things with Sakura, that his time without her at work was strenuous and even more irritating. He was going crazy with what he could only, seriously admit to be sexual frustration of Sakura. Now _this_.

He didn't even want lunch anymore. Screw it.

* * *

"Sakura. You. Are being. An _idiot_." Tsunade deadpanned, staring at her student with prejudice. Taking a sip of the sake they were drinking, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together, turning her gaze away.

"I'm not being an idiot! I'm using common sense!" Sakura proclaimed, slamming her cup into the table, looking away grudgingly. Tsunade refilled for the both of their empty cups, sighing hopelessly.

"I can't believe this. Maybe I should have cut back on all that training and taught you more about men all those years ago." Tsunade grumbled. Sakura snapped towards her.

"Give me a break! Isn't it obvious?" Sakura scowled. Jiraiya came by, bringing over another sake bottle with the hunch that the two drinkers had already burned through their second bottle of the afternoon.

"He's a rich, handsome, business owner, with so much money, he can probably feed Africa! He has a mansion, cars, nice clothes that are probably top dollar and I bet he can get any woman he wants! Maybe he's even had every woman he's wanted!" Sakura yelled out. Tsunade stared in something between disappointment and understanding. Sakura turned away, looking down at her cup and seeing her reflection.

"What does...why would he want a girl like me?" She mumbled, her voice completely insecure and disheartened. Tsunade stared at Sakura's downcast eyes.

"Sakura...you're a beautiful woman with a good and humble heart. That's why he would want a _woman_ like you." Jiraiya cut in, smiling at her softly. Sakura looked up, eyes still discouraged.

"That doesn't matter. All I am is his secretary. I'm...just reading signals wrong." Sakura murmured.

"He's been a kind employer. And so far, a pretty good friend." She continued as Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at her, their looks attentive.

"He doesn't have time for romance." She ended. Jiraiya smirked and then started laughing. Tsunade glared.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bastard?!" Tsunade scolded, punching her husband on top of his head with a fiery look in her eyes. Jiraiya winced, rubbing the top of his head and grinning. Tsunade had always been his little firecracker, bursting and fiery with her thoughts. There wasn't a moment that went by that he didn't love her feisty side.

"Sheesh. Can't I say what I have to say first darling?" He asked. Tsunade scoffed, crossing her arms and turning her head, nose upturned. Sakura snickered, always lightened by the antics between the two. They were pretty funny to be around but the love between the two was always felt. Jiraiya closed his eyes with amusement before looking back at Sakura.

"Sakura you shouldn't underestimate the desires of a man, nor should you dismiss what he will do to obtain his wants." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura grumbled. Jiraiya only smiled.

"If he wants a romance, he'll _make_ the time for it kiddo. If you're important to him, he will use any space in his schedule for you. Try to keep your head up and be patient. Give him time. If you really think there might be a spark between you, even an inkling of it; well, a spark is all you need to start a fire." He answered. Sakura's eyes filled with thought. She found herself eased all of a sudden. Sasuke did appear to make time for her. Going to lunch with her some days, visiting her in the hospital. The day after the surprise party she threw for him, he even returned home early from work and they had spent the rest of the day together with Itachi. When she had asked why he came back so early, he had only answered that he wanted to be sure she was comfortable. Jiraiya snapped his fingers.

"Heyyy! That's another good one! Gotta write that down!" Jiraiya said grinning, bringing out his book and writing. Tsunade slammed her fist against the bar, making Sakura flinch and turn her attention to the woman who almost raised her.

"Have confidence in yourself Sakura! Don't allow anyone or anything to get in your way! Catch him by surprise! When he's alone in his office, you walk in there and you seduce him! Show him exactly how much woman he is missing out on!" Tsunade yelled, her voice triumphant and certain. Sakura choked on the sake she was just drinking, hastily placing down her glass and putting her hand to her mouth. Her eyes flew into full shock. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched.

"S-Seduce?! I-I'm not trying to—"

"Nonsense! It is the conquest of women Sakura! This is _our_ world! We have the power. Once you have him wrapped around your finger, there's nothing he won't do for you! You will reign as QUEEN!" Tsunade cut her off, leaning towards Sakura to add emphasis to her courageous words of victory. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh lord, here comes the "femme-fatale" speech again." Jiraiya mumbled to Sakura's ear. Sakura's shoulders slumped, watching Tsunade rant and rave about "women power" and the like. She slapped a hand onto her face, closing her eyes in horror.

"Great." She grumbled.

"Ah? Sakura, is that you?" The three heard. They turned, their individual eyes falling into a masked man in a suit, his silver hair styled coolly in an upwards and to the side fashion. He was dressed in a black suit, his shirt a light grey that matched his hair. Sakura's eyes brightened with surprise. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura regarded with surprise. His eyes dark eyes closed, the small wrinkles at the end of his eyes and lifted eyebrows indicating a smile. His left eye brandished a scar, an old injury Sakura never learned the cause of.

"It has been quite some time, neh? Also, you don't have to refer to me as your teacher. It's been years since you left the A.E.F and I don't teach there anymore either." He waved, sitting beside her. Sakura smiled reminiscently, fully open to having Kakashi join her. He was like her, in that he had been brought up in her neighborhood and had been in the Accelerated Education Foundation. Like Shikamaru did, Kakashi had been a teacher and Sakura had known him for years. He had been assigned to her and had become—yet another—parental figure in her life. He had even visited her every once in awhile throughout the years she had left the foundation.

"Sorry. I guess it's still a habit." Sakura chuckled, scratching the back of her head. Kakashi chuckled back, patting her head.

"What'll you have, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, wiping down the bar.

"I'll have a shot of whiskey." The man answered and Jiraiya went to serve.

"So, how is working for Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura smiled, trying to hide her troubles with the mentioned CEO.

"It's been swell. Nothing I can't handle." She said, closing her eyes and drinking. Kakashi stared for a moment, receiving his drink and lifting his shot glass. He knew Sakura well. She was an enduring woman. She hid her pain but if you knew her well, you could catch the hints of strife in her features. He lowered his mask, no one watching him and drank his shot.

"I see...as I expected." He said covering his face again. Sakura looked at him.

"You? How long have you been working for him?" She asked, eyeing his glass. She inwardly cursed. To this day, she had never seen Kakashi's face. He had covered it for as long as she could remember.

"Like you, it's nothing I can't handle. I've worked for the Corporation for a few years now. Actually, I was advising his father before Sasuke became the CEO." Sakura's eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"That's right." He answered. Sakura chuckled.

"Now…tell me what's bothering you." Kakashi said, closing his eyes in knowing. Sakura flinched, before giving a diverting grin. Kakashi always did see right through her and would always call her out. She really could hide nothing from the man, no matter how hard she tried.

"What do you mean? Nothing is—"

"She's an idiot, that's what's bothering her." Tsunade cut in. Sakura snapped over to Tsunade. Kakashi took the opportunity to drink his refill of whiskey.

"Am not!" Sakura scowled.

Across the way, a red eyebrow raised, matching eyes watching with intrigue. She watched even more interested, as Sakura turned back to Kakashi, saying something and Kakashi grabbed her hand. The older man's eyes seemed to soften. She honestly wasn't thinking she was going to catch the pinky here, but now was as good an opportunity as any.

Karin gave a grin. This ought to be enough for Sasuke. His pink haired secretary, looking courted by his adviser. She brought out her phone camera, snapping a few photos. The first as they were now. The next with Sakura looking away as if she was considering something. Another and another, damning photo as Kakashi wrapped an arm over her shoulder and rubbed it for comfort. The final one being Kakashi looking into Sakura's eyes, a gentle grasp on her hand and another on her shoulder. She was looking up at him with attentive eyes.

Karin grinned mischievously. She attached the photos to an email, entering a certain address and clicked send.

Sasuke was as good as hers.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, turning off the monitor across from him on the wall. He sat at the head of a large conference table, the heads of each division in his company having already left a half hour ago from the meeting he held. The end of the day had finally come.

"Tired?" Kakashi questioned, watching as Sasuke stood from his chair in the conference room they were in. He had just finished a video conference with a few of his partners about their stocks and a few pitches of projects they wanted to uptake, as well as discuss the potential for Mei Terumi's online matchmaking service. Everything was smooth and now he was going to go home to look over some documents.

"Just a bit. But it's nothing. It would have made my life easier if you had come on time to the meeting though." Sasuke grumbled grudgingly at the silver haired, masked man. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I took my break at four and thought I would be back on time. But I had something to deal with first." He excused. Sasuke nodded.

"It's fine. I don't necessarily have a gripe with you being late but if I need you in a meeting, I need you here on time." Sasuke urged. Kakashi nodded.

"Got it. It won't happen again." Kakashi promised, raising his hand in oath as he began walking out the room. Sasuke picked up his briefcase and checked the time on his watch. Seven o'clock on the dot. It was a long meeting.

"What do you think about the request from the science department?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that department is pretty young compared to other companies and we have the technology to allow for an increase of their prospects. I don't think it will be a bad idea to increase their budget a bit." Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets. Sasuke nodded.

"Then I will sign off on it." He said, shoving his hand into his pocket and walking out with Kakashi.

"By the way, Sasuke," Kakashi called out. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards the man walking beside him.

"If you have the time, I would like to discuss something with you in private. Do you have a day you can be available?" Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering his schedule like the back of his hand.

"The fact that you are asking for a day would mean you can't discuss with me tonight, am I right?" Sasuke intuitively guessed. Kakashi gave a curt nod of confirmation. They exited the elevator, walking out the building.

"Correct. I have somewhere to be." He stated. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi, who had hailed a cab.

"Does it require a lot of time?" Kakashi opened the cab door, turning back before entering.

"Maybe about a half hour of your time. At most I believe." Kakashi shrugged.

"What's it about?" He questioned.

"It's something I'd rather discuss in private. I don't think outside is appropriate given the sensitivity of the matter." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sensitivity? What was Kakashi going on about? Nevertheless, it was getting later with each passing minute and if Sasuke wanted to be asleep at least by midnight, he would have to go now. He pushed it to the back of his mind, not very concerned as he knew and trusted that Kakashi only would use his time for something important.

"Very well. We can talk tomorrow. Does seven o'clock work for you?" Sasuke inquired, awaiting Kakashi's response.

"That's fine. Thank you." Sasuke turned.

"Hn. Good night." He bid farewell, walking away. Kakashi entered his taxi.

"I'm going to two ninety, Konoha Street." He said. They began driving. Kakashi sighed tiredly, before he made a phone call.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello Naruto. Glad you answered." Kakashi replied.

" _What's up Kakashi!? Haven't really seen you in a while!"_ Naruto's voice said excitedly. Kakashi chuckled.

"Indeed. Are you available tomorrow at seven?" He asked.

" _Uh, sure."_ Kakashi began to walk out.

"Good. Listen carefully now…"

Sasuke walked into his car, turning it on and sitting for a moment in thought. He truly wondered what it was that Kakashi couldn't say in a room as private as the conference room. They were alone as well. What subject was so sensitive he couldn't just say something to him then and there? He brought out his phone, checking his emails as he usually did.

A single email caught his eye. He recognized it as belonging to Karin and was about to delete it until he read the subject heading.

 _Kakashi's always late isn't he?_

His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. Kakashi was usually late, however he was a diligent and loyal worker. He had worked for his father and there was no one Sasuke trusted more than Kakashi other than Naruto. But why would Karin all of a sudden feel this needed his attention. He rolled his eyes. This was probably some other cry for attention.

His curiosity however, got the better of him. The drilling of needing to know anything and everything about his company had taken over and he opened the email.

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth suddenly becoming dry and mind blank of thought. His mouth parted and his hand gripped his phone tightly. He scrolled through the attached photos, each one increasingly more intimate than the last.

Kakashi and Sakura…

 _I would like to discuss something with you in private._

Rage began filling Sasuke's eyes. His teeth gritted as he looked at a picture of Sakura looking into Kakashi's eyes. Even though they appeared to be sitting on bar stools, they were close. They were so close. Kakashi was staring down at her softly.

 _I have somewhere to be._

In another universe, the phone in Sasuke's hand spontaneously combusted with flames. Kakashi had somewhere to be tonight? Now Sasuke bet he knew exactly where Kakashi might have had to be and he was filled with anger. Especially with Sakura. Had he truly screwed up with her so much, she had...she would be interested in someone else? Granted, he didn't know if she felt anything for him and he had known that she knew Kakashi. Sakura had accompanied him once to speak with the man and Sasuke was surprised to learn they had known each other for years. He had figured they had something of a father daughter relationships. These photos painted a different story.

He looked at the details of the photo. Taken today. After four. _This_ was why he was late. _This_ was what he had to "deal with."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I asked you to keep it between us!" Sakura cried out, her face in her hands. He had just told Sakura about speaking with Sasuke tomorrow.

"Forgive me, Sakura. Try not to stress about it. I won't be telling him anything you wouldn't want me to." Kakashi tried to ease the now panicking woman. Sakura slammed her forehead into her kitchen table, staying there and groaning.

"This is all Tsunade's fault." She mumbled.

 _"She's an idiot, that's what's bothering her." Tsunade cut in. Sakura snapped over to Tsunade. Kakashi took the opportunity to drink his refill of sake, placing back on his mask._

 _"Am not!" Sakura scowled._

 _"Hm? What is this about Sakura?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura snapped back to the man._

 _"Don't listen to her!" She quickly discredited. Tsunade snorted, rolling her eyes._

 _"Oh please. She's stuck on stupid. She thinks her boss doesn't have a thing for her when he obviously does." Tsunade informed a little too openly. Sakura's head whirled back to her mentor._

 _"Tsunade-Shishou!" She whined. The blond scoffed, drinking her sake. Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

 _"Sasuke has a thing for you?" He assumed. The wild, beet red blush coming on Sakura's face did not help her case._

 _"N-No! It's not like that! I-I...w-we—" She was cut off from her beginning excuses, by Tsunade's drunken and booming voice._

 _"He's throwing signals and doesn't know what to make of them! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you compared to other people?!" Tsunade growled out. Sakura shook her head in denial._

 _"It's not like that! It's strictly professional! He wouldn't—"_

 _"Actually, Sakura I agree with Tsunade." Kakashi interrupted. Sakura froze staring at Kakashi before her jade eyes lowered._

 _"What...makes you say that?" She asked quietly. Kakashi sighed, placing a hand on Sakura's to provide comfort._

 _"Sakura, you have always been an overthinker and I've seen the way he looks at you. Tsunade isn't wrong." He stated, his eyes lowering in memory. Sakura's mind was both a gift and a curse. She could calculate and anticipate a million things but it didn't help if half of them were things that worried her. It was worse if it was things she couldn't help or stop. She was always finding a way to contribute and be useful but there were times where even her own matters had seemed hopeless and futile to her. She didn't give up, but she got to this point, where she was sulking and trying to figure out what she needed to figure out. She looked to the side in consideration._

 _"But...I-I...he's just my boss. M-Maybe we're all looking at it wrong." Sakura dismissed. Kakashi placed his other hand on her shoulder, catching her attention._

 _"Sakura, I'm sure you can see that Sasuke is not a very expressive man." Kakashi pointed out. Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes and the warming of his eyes indicated he was giving her a just as warm smile._

 _"You have an affect on him and where it seems he wants to hide from the fact, he can't. It is forced out of him with just your presence. I fully believe that he does indeed want something." Kakashi said. Sakura bit her bottom lip._

 _"If he does then…" She trailed, losing track of her words. Her mind trailed back to what Sasuke had said last week._

 _"...Sakura." She looked back up at Kakashi._

 _"Be patient." He said simply. Sakura's lips parted and Jiraiya laughed._

 _"Told ya, cherry blossom!" The long, white haired man laughed. Sakura gave a sheepish smile. Kakashi chuckled._

 _"U-Uhm...Kakashi…" Sakura called out, picking up her drink. Kakashi hummed in response, his eye side glancing at her._

 _"Will you...keep this between us?" Kakashi stared at the request. Sakura was quite literally and figuratively his little girl and unfortunately he was not going to just let this slide. He wanted to have a talk with Sasuke, to make sure they were on the same page._

 _"I will Sakura."_

Here they were. Hours later and now she had just learned he was going to talk to Sasuke about it. Why couldn't Tsunade keep her mouth shut. It was obvious Kakashi was going to let it go if Tsunade hadn't opened her mouth. Sakura whimpered, shutting her eyes in turmoil. She mentally begged for someone or anyone to save her from what might happen tomorrow and she was considering running away, changing her hair and eye color. She would then move out of the country, onto a farm and live the rest of her days milking cows or chasing chickens. Yep. That would be her life. As far away from the city as possible. She'd never be found. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack and if she kept up with coloring her hair, maybe she could get away with it.

"Rosita." Sakura murmured. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"That's my new name. Rosita. I'm getting a new identity. I'm leaving Konoha to become a farmer on an island, far, _far_ away from here." Sakura mumbled hopelessly. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. Sakura was indeed a bit dramatic at times. He walked over to her side, patting her on the shoulder.

"There there. No need for that, Sakura." There was a phone ringing and Sakura recognized that it was hers. She groaned, standing and walking to the kitchen counter where she placed it. Her heart died in an instant, seeing the name on her phone. Sasuke. The saliva in her mouth disappeared. Her mind was rushing through a million things. Trembling, she answered the call, placing the phone onto her ear.

"Hello?" She tried to sound normal, but her knees were shaking. She was sure it came out forced, though she didn't mean it to.

 _"Sakura."_ The sound of his voice sent shivers through her. She knew that tone. He was angry, but as always, when it came down to her he held restraint and it made his voice sound like that of a punishing god's. She stiffened.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

 _"What are you doing?"_ He questioned her. She raised an eyebrow. Now she was a bit confused. This was the first time she was hearing from him in a week and not only did he sound angry, he wanted to know her whereabouts and happenings? Something felt off and it made Sakura hesitate upon answering him.

"I'm...home." She said slowly. He remained silent on the other line.

 _"Hn. Good. I guess you don't mind me coming over then?"_ He questioned and Sakura was rigid. After everything, she really wasn't all that ready to see him. She was still confused and even though she had received nothing but encouragement from Tsunade and now Kakashi, she was only worried that maybe it just wasn't what they made it out to be. For all they knew, Sasuke was treating her as a friend.

"U-Uhm...s-sure." She answered looking back at Kakashi. The man stared back dully, though his eyes were questioning.

 _"I'm coming up."_ She froze, hearing the three words.

"Huh?" The line disconnected and she whirled to look at Kakashi.

"What's going on?"

"S-Sasuke-kun...h-h-he's c-c-coming! He's c-coming r-right now!" Sakura stuttered, pacing back at forward frantically. Kakashi chuckled at her reaction, walking over to her kitchen window where the fire escape was.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. Give you guys some alone time. Have fun." He teased, making his way out onto the fire escape. Sakura groaned, watching as Kakashi carefully made his way down the stairs and then to the ladder. A knock at the door—banging, actually—made her jump and turn. She looked back down to already see Kakashi gone and sighed. She walked over, opening the door knowing it was Sasuke. Sure enough, the dark eyed CEO stared down at her, a cold and suspicious look in his eyes as if she had betrayed him. Sakura tilted her head, confusion alighting her eyes.

"Good evening Sasuke-kun. Is something wrong?" She asked. Sasuke's eyes lifted over her head, eyeing her apartment and searching for a certain someone. If he caught Kakashi in here...he didn't know what he was going to do. He came here on impulse seeing the pictures he received and while he tried to control himself, he found it impossible. He told himself that this was just another of his outrageous misunderstandings and that those pictures held no merit, especially since they were from Karin, but he couldn't help himself. The next thing he knew, he was outside her apartment.

"I wanted to speak with you. Can we talk?" He asked. Sakura nodded, stepping to the side to allow him to enter.

"Sure." She accepted, closing the door behind him. She turned, watching as he sat at her kitchen table. Though his eyes were stoic and unreadable, Sakura could sense a troubled air about him. Something was bothering him. She stood at the chair to his right, his dark eyes eyeing her and staring as if to yank out of her some kind of confession.

"So, what's this about?" She asked. Something in his gaze flickered and his neutral lips seemed to twitch downward. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Sasuk—"

"Have you been taking it easy?" He asked, cutting her off. Sakura was caught a little off guard by the question. She wasn't sure what to expect from this surprise visit and all in all, she supposed she should just make the best of it. Take whatever came her way and counter it, just like her training sessions.

"Well, somewhat. I've been doing a bit of sparring with Tsunade-Shishou, but we've kept it light. Do you remember her?" Sakura said. Sasuke grunted.

"Hn. Vaguely. The screaming woman from the Toad Sage." He grumbled. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah."

"You were there today?" He pressed. Sakura nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?" Sasuke brought out his phone, trying to relax. He didn't want to screw things up further than he already had with her. He stood, walking closer to her while she faced him.

"With, Kakashi." Sakura's eyes widened. He said it like he knew without a shadow of a doubt and frankly, Sakura began to panic a bit internally. She was now worried he knew about their conversation as well, somehow.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" She asked. He showed her his phone and Sakura's eyes went wide at the photos. They were definitely her and Kakashi, but if she hadn't known the context behind the way Kakashi was being, she would've thought there was something between them. Sasuke didn't think that did he? He wasn't seriously considering that she had some sort of feelings for a man she saw as a father. He couldn't have.

"Where did you get these photos? Who took these?" Sakura questioned in bafflement. She couldn't believe someone would seriously take these to send to him and she was sure that if it was Sasuke himself, he would have confronted her in the bar right then and there. Someone had to have sent these to him.

"Karin saw you with Kakashi and sent them to me." Sasuke answered honestly. Sakura's eyes widened, the mention of the redhead who had been trying to get Sasuke's attention filling her with pain. She was able to contact Sasuke? He had bothered to receive something from her? There was a pain in her heart. She wasn't special. The questions began to flood her mind. What was Karin to him? Had he been speaking with her the entire time? Was there something between them? Had they known each other a long time? Sakura didn't even know how they knew each other. Her eyes lowered, turning her head away.

"I...see." She said quietly walking to her kitchen window. Sasuke eyed her. That wasn't really the reaction he was expecting from her on this matter. If she was guilty, he was sure she'd be a bit more flustered. Instead, it seemed he had upset her.

"...Care to explain?" He asked, looking at her back. Sakura was biting back tears, trying to keep herself composed. Her heart was hurting. It was hurting a lot.

"Kakashi...was comforting me." She whispered, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking or cracking. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Comforting?

"Comforting you? About what?" He interrogated and Sakura felt her body tense.

"I...I'd rather keep it to myself." She answered. She was glad her voice didn't crack. Sasuke walked over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to look at him only for his eyes to widen and his body to freeze. His heart stopped.

"Sakura...why...are you crying?" He questioned quietly. Two individual streams fell from her eyes and she quickly moved her free hand to wipe them away.

"I-It's nothing. I just—I'm an idiot, that's all." She answered, looking away from him. Sasuke glared. He searched for the answer. He wasn't sure what had gotten her like this. Was it something he did?

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" She closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled suddenly. Sasuke was taken aback with the sudden outburst. He pulled her, bringing her to look at him with the opening of her tear filled eyes.

"Sakura. Talk to me." He commanded. He said he was going to fix whatever it was happened between them. Now was the best time. Sakura's teeth clenched.

"What do you care?" She growled and his eyes grew angry. What did he care? What the hell had gotten into her?

"Sakura you're being annoying. What the hell is your prob—" Sasuke said without thinking. He was getting angry. He didn't understand why she was suddenly giving him an attitude. He didn't get what her deal was, when just moments ago, she was fine.

"Oh, now I'm annoying!" Sakura cut him off, her voice scorned and eyes just as angry as his, even with tears falling from them.

"No, _you're_ annoying! You think you can do whatever you want! Well newsflash, Sasuke! People have feelings!" She yelled at him, in her anger dropping the suffix she had been using since the day they had started working together. Sasuke glared at her, staying quiet to hear everything she had to say.

"What was your purpose of coming here to show me those photos from your _precious Karin_ anyways, huh?! Because you think something is going on between me and Kakashi?! The man practically raised me and you know it! Why are you even here?!" Sakura continued to yell, snatching her wrist from Sasuke's grasp and walking over to a cabinet. She pulled out a wine bottle, resisting the urge to throw it at his face. She found a wine glass on one of the lower shelves of another cabinet and uncorked the wine angrily. She lifted it, only for a strong hand to grab hers from behind and slam it down. She was about to turn but next thing she knew, she could feel Sasuke's body behind her, and saw his hand slam onto the counter, pinning her.

"I'm here because I want to fix things, Sakura." His growled words reached her ear and she froze. His grip on her hand that held the wine bottle was tight. She kept her eyes on the white countertop.

"Ever since that Sunday, you've tried keeping me at a distance. Why? You accepted my apology and then all of a sudden it was like I was some stranger to you. And my precious Karin? You have obviously been made dangerously deluded if you think I want even an inkling to do with that woman." He continued and she could feel his fury. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together, her bottom lip quivering. She was wrong about Karin?

"As for that little newsflash of yours, Sakura, I'm very, _very_ well aware people have feelings. It's one of the first lessons of business to understand. Feelings and emotions, people's thoughts and concerns are all part of the class. It's how you come to terms with your rivals and partners." Sasuke seethed. She was silent, indicating to him that she was listening to every word he said. His teeth gritted.

"People have feelings...and that doesn't exclude me." He whispered grudgingly. Sakura's eyes widened, feeling Sasuke release her and then the absence of his body. She heard his footsteps and everything in her wanted to stop him. However she found herself frozen in place, lost of thought at his words.

"S-Sasuke...kun…" She heard his steps freeze in place, at the entryway of her kitchen obviously going to angrily take his leave.

"Y-You...I-I didn't mean…" She started but she couldn't articulate her words. She was unsure of what to say if she should say anything at all. Her head finally found the courage to turn itself, looking at his back. There was a silence and he waited.

"...Can we...just forget this happened?" She whispered. Sasuke turned his head, his striking eye looking at her.

"Forget what happened?" He asked.

"All of this and last week…" She answered somberly. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. He would never forget waking up to her. He couldn't. He couldn't forget anything she did. Unbeknownst to him and similarly, Sakura was not going to be able to forget the night having him in her arms and being in his.

"...If that is what you wish." He simply replied, trying to hide his melancholy with his cold voice as he turned around.

"One more thing…" He said before taking a step. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Don't ever refer to Karin as precious or mine again. Neither is true and both lies are revolting." Sasuke snarled, walking to her door. A tear fell down Sakura's face and she turned to pour the wine she was going to. She heard the slamming of her door. She sat at her table, enveloped in the silence having just had that argument she really didn't mean to have. She drank, intent on drinking until she passed out right there.

Sasuke stayed at the door for a moment, not hearing anything and caught in his own thoughts. He was angry and distraught, but part of him wanted to turn around and knock on her door again. It was so much so that his body actually turned and his hand lifted, but he hesitated and stilled. He sighed, cursing beneath his breath and turned back, walking off with his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes on the ground. Again, he was his own worst enemy when it came to her and it pissed him off. He should have went with his gut and left it be.

Later, he sat in his study, going over the documents he was supposed to. He was barely focused and his mind kept going back to her. Maybe he should call to see if she was alright. Or maybe he should apologize for losing his temper. Either way, he felt that he should call, or maybe even drive back.

There was a beeping sound on from his phone. A text from her that surprised him.

 _I'm sorry.  
11:53pm_

His eyes lowered, instantly his fingers moved to reply and hit send.

 _I'm sorry too._

He had enough for the night. He was too tired for the rest of this work and he of course had to be back at work by five in the morning. As he walked to his bedroom, Sakura's tearful face flashed in his mind. His heart panged against his chest.

He never, ever wanted to see it again.

* * *

"Wait here." The corrections officer gruffed, letting Danzo to a private visiting area. It gave the still healing man suspicion. Visiting hours of the prison had long since ended and he was in a room with only a table. Danzo looked around as best as he could with his still swollen and only revealed eye. There weren't cameras either. Maybe there were listening devices he couldn't see? He walked, sitting at the table and waiting his hands still handcuffed together but in front of him. It was a short few moments of sitting in silence, a single light bulb the only source of light in the room, before the door opened again and Danzo glared at the entering man.

" _You_ …" Danzo regarded with distrust. A sinister snicker came from the entry as the door was closed behind its origin. An insidious smirk painted on his pale face.

"It's been a while, Danzo." The man said, walking into the light. His black hair was long and his gold eyes were sharp and shining. Looking into them was like looking at glass. He dressed in a dark suit and on one if his fingers, a ring resembling a snake, wrapping around a green diamond.

"It hasn't been long enough." Danzo snarled. The man chuckled, sitting across from him.

"Now, now, where is this hostility from? We were good friends once upon a time." The pale, snake like man laughed.

"I remember painfully well." Danzo growled. A smirk painted the man's lips.

"I've been dying to follow up; how are the areas I experimented on? It would seem prison is not treating you very nicely with the way the right side of your face looks." He questioned idly.

"Tch. What do you want?" Danzo questioned and the man cocked his head to the side.

"Hm? Not going to answer my question first?" He asked disappointedly. Danzo's hands clenched into fist.

" _Why_ are you _here_?" Danzo asked between gritted teeth, enunciating each word. The man sighed.

"It's simple really," The man started, shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard you've been fired from Uchiha Corps." The explanation began and Danzo eyed the man with suspicion. There had been no doubt this man would catch wind of his firing, but it didn't explain his intentions. With a man like him, Danzo held nothing but precaution. However, depending on how this played out, this may be a quicker way to getting back at the Uchihas for what they had done. This man had the resources and money to make that happen and Danzo knew it. For that reason alone, he would hear him out.

"What of it?"

"I'm sure you still have those loyal to you within the company, am I right?" Danzo remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"Excellent. I would like to offer you a proposal." The man said, a smile forming on her face. Danzo glared.

"What's in it for you?" He inquired. The man licked his lips, tapping his fingers on the metal table, his pinky to his index finger in that succession.

"I get a chance to experiment on a subject I've wanted for years." He replied. Danzo's eyebrows knitted together.

"What's in it for me?"

"Money and the return of your freedom. All I ask, is that you have one of your men make a suggestion that will reach my target." He stated. Danzo grunted.

"Who might that be?" The man snickered, closing his eyes as if filled with delight.

"Why, that would be none other than your former employer." His gold eyes opened, a sinister hunger and intent shining in them.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He named and Danzo could not hold back his smirk. Intrigued and sold, Danzo lifted a hand for a handshake, not thinking twice about this deal. Indeed, this would get his revenge on the Uchihas very quickly. If this sadistic man wanted to experiment on Sasuke, then he was all for it.

It would be a thousand times more painful that what he went through.

"You have a deal...Orochimaru."

Their hands clasped to shake on it.

" _Excellent._ "

* * *

 **Sasuke: -glaring-**

 **What?**

 **Sasuke: How dare you have me argue with my wife!**

 **-shrugs- Plot development? Not everything can be sunshine and rainbows. Sure as hell wasn't in your real lives.**

 **Naruto: BURN!**

 **Sasuke: -punches Naruto-**

 **Naruto: AHHH! DAMN YOU TEME!**

 **Sasuke: Idiot.**

 **Well, anyway, don't you have more to worry about than an argument with Sakura?**

 **Sasuke: Hmph. I defeated both those two before. I'm certain I will again.**

 **Ooooorrrr not.**

 **Sasuke: What?**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP!**


	10. A Day To Look Forward To

**Hey everybody!**

 **Hinata: U-Uhm, H-hello...-twiddles her fingers-**

 **Naruto: Hinata-Chan! -tackles and squeezes tightly-**

 **Hinata: -blushes- N-Naruto-kun...**

 **Hey, where's Sasuke? -looks around- Usually he's around. He's gonna like this chapter too!**

 **Hinata: O-Oh. I saw Sasuke-san running around the village. Apparently Sakura-Chan might be...well...**

 **Naruto: -sweatdrops- Oh no. Sh-She's not on a rampage again...is she?**

 **Hinata: ^.^'''' W-Well...She stepped out the village apparently and then in about an hour, a few rogue ninjas started flying into and around Konoha.**

 **Wait...what?**

 **Hinata: Yeah, the ones who awakened spoke of a pink haired monster and Sasuke-san overheard it.**

 **Naruto: -twitch- I-I better go inform the other nations...before they accidently provoke Sakura-Chan. -disappears-**

 **TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He was at Kakashi's place and ignoring Naruto's ranting on something that had to do with Hinata beating him at a ramen competition last night. It irked him initially, finding the blond sitting there in the kitchen and Kakashi's lame explanation that what they had to talk about should include Naruto. He still wasn't sure exactly what they would be talking about now, but he was still both troubled and consumed by what happened last night with Sakura. He didn't sleep well, at all. As a matter of fact, all night and his day was spent mostly trying to figure out how he would fix the mishappenings between him and Sakura. She had suggested they just forget about it all, but he found out quite quickly that couldn't let it go. He didn't want to just leave things between them in the air. He wanted to give her and himself closure and he was still unsure of how to go about it. It was irritating. It seemed that every time they seemed to take steps towards each other, they took an extra two steps back and it had only furthered his resolve. Hell, if he needed to put aside work for a bit just to fix things between them, then he would. Anything for this not to be an issue between them anymore.

The silver haired man walked in, having changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt in contrast to the suit he was wearing just a little while ago. On his face a white bandana to cover it as usual. Sasuke couldn't refrain from glaring slightly, the pictures he had seen earlier returning to him mind. He had deleted them after his small fight with Sakura, deciding they were not credible with the way she reacted, but it didn't change his bothered feelings of them. He had questions and he wanted answers. They had only been half answered with Sakura's claim and now was his chance to get some answers from Kakashi. It had been on his mind every time he had to look at or speak to his adviser throughout the day. Even though he was sure he was just misreading the entire scenario of their closeness, it didn't quell Sasuke's anger one bit.

Seeing Sakura in the hands of another man...it made him feel unreasonably angry. Even if that man happened to be some long time friend, it incited him an urge to fight. Even now his fingers twitched, itching to hit Kakashi with full force.

"So, what's this about?" Sasuke questioned, controlling himself to the best if his ability. Kakashi sat down at the table, Sasuke on his right and Naruto on his left.

"Well, to be simple, I want to advise you as usual." Kakashi started, closing his eyes with contemplative thought. He needed to find the right words to say in order to keep his promise to Sakura, whilst pushing Sasuke in the direction he should be going if they were right about Sasuke's feelings.

"If so, why is dobe a part of this?" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed. The blond grinned, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair in a relaxed posture.

"Because you're dumb and need my advice too." Naruto chimed in. Sasuke's glare shifted to Naruto, scowling in contempt.

"You're the dumbest person here." He snarled. Naruto scoffed.

"Screw you, Teme!"

"Screw yourself, idiot."

"That's enough you two." Kakashi intervened, crossing his arms. The two quieted instantly. Kakashi had that effect on the two. They respected him and his words. Always giving him their undivided attention when he had something to say. He supposed it was out of knowing them for as long as he had. He knew Sasuke from young adolescence and had known Naruto since he was a child beside Sakura. His eyes lowered in remembrance, an image of a small Sakura hiding behind a protective Naruto as he approached them. He was going to ask if they needed help, only to be attacked by Naruto on the spot in mistaken defense. He ended up buying the both of them some food and walking them home, only to find that the two lived alone.

No parents. No older siblings. Just themselves and each other. Sadly enough, it wasn't uncommon in Konoha's slums. They weren't the first and would not be the last.

"Sasuke, I'll keep this brief, as I don't want to meddle into your affairs." Kakashi started. Sasuke waiting, listening quietly.

"Feeling something for someone is quite a hassle isn't it?" He said, catching Sasuke off guard. His eyebrow raised, puzzled with this sudden question. Why was Kakashi talking to him about this?

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke growled, not liking that he couldn't really see where this conversation was heading. He was used to being able to predict sentences ahead of his own, even if he didn't start the discussion.

"Well, you're not all that experienced with the dating scene, teme." Naruto chimed in. Sasuke grunted, turning his gaze away from both men. It didn't really bother him that much, but now he could tell where this was heading.

"Leave me be. I don't want your help with that. I can figure this out on my own." Sasuke pushed away, closing his eyes in finality. What happened between him and Sakura was private and quite frankly, he wasn't happier that Kakashi and Naruto were getting involved.

"We just want to make sure you're on the same page, Sasuke." Kakashi interjected. Their dark eyes met and Sasuke waited, knowing there was more Kakashi had to say.

"Do you really want to go into something blindly as you are now?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes lowered. He had been doing fine so far, save for everything that happened in the past week. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe a bit of advice was in order. At least for what was happening. He had thought he was going about things smoothly, only for everything to explode out of nowhere. He had gotten the clue that maybe, Sakura had gotten upset about Karin and not really with him. She had maliciously and mistakenly remarked on that Karin was "precious" to him, rather than be worried over the photos he had shown her. It was only at his mentioning of Karin that her demeanor and attitude changed. He was almost certain that was his mistake, but it hadn't crossed his mind at the time, blinded with his anger towards her.

"Mind your business. I can handle it." Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi sighed hopelessly. He needed another approach.

"Sasuke, you need to consider—"

"Stop thinking and analyzing and make a move on Sakura-chan already, asshole!" Naruto boldly cut Kakashi off. Kakashi sighed again. His new approach did not mean being so direct. Sasuke had always been a calculating man. He preferred to think before he leapt and it was what had brought him continued success. However, that didn't work with love. Sasuke visibly flinched in his seat.

"...This is what you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes lowering to the side to avoid their gazes. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Yes…" Kakashi answered. Sasuke's eyes shifted back to Kakashi, a weary look in his eye. He remained silent, knowing full well how important Sakura was to the two men before him. In retrospect, this was the equivalent of meeting her father and older brother. While he had known the two for years, it didn't change Sakura was their precious one. Even for him, she was precious. He didn't want to have that fight last night and he had shamed himself with even raising his voice to her, even if it was just the slightest bit. Every glare and every seethed word he had taken note of, with his own silent promise to make up for it.

"So what, you're giving me your blessing? Why are you fine with me courting her? Shouldn't you two be more protective or something?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrow twitching slightly. He knew for damn sure if he had a little girl, there was a possibility her suitors just might have a car accident on the way to dinner. Or maybe they would go missing. He wasn't joking either. He could already feel it was so just thinking about it. It was backed by his current reaction at just the mention of a man with Sakura was instantaneous rage. She wasn't even his yet. Sasuke was sure he wouldn't be open to the idea of giving away his daughter—if he ever had one.

"This is us being protective Sasuke. If your serious about her we both trust you, but you don't know what you're doing. We want to give you a push in the right direction. It is our insurance that you won't hurt her." Kakashi explained. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, understanding what Kakashi was saying. That being said, he still wasn't glad that they were meddling in his affairs with Sakura. It was personal and private. It wasn't really any of their business.

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto grabbed his attention. He regarded him with silence, an indication that he was listening.

"Sakura-Chan is very precious to me, to the both of us. You are one of my best friends. There is no one I would trust more with her than you." The blond declared softly and Sasuke was unprotesting. He sighed, looking away again.

"But there's something I noticed and that is you're definitely taking your time. It's obvious you and Sakura have something between you two, so it shouldn't be too hard to take a step." Naruto continued.

"...like what?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto slammed his hands down, standing and grinning with determination, completely elated Sasuke was considering their words.

"TAKE HER ON A DATE TEME!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke felt a burning on his cheeks and ears, his throat feeling a sudden dryness. He lifted a fist to his lips in nervousness, turning his head and trying to hide his tingling face. He had to clear his throat, feeling it become scratchy and itchy. Kakashi chuckled and Naruto's grin got even wider with that reaction.

"You can still start off slow. Just try to do something you both like." Kakashi suggested.

"Sakura-Chan likes taking walks like you do! That's an easy start!" Naruto informed. Sasuke looked down. He hadn't been on one of his a late night walks in a while. Between everything that had happened, he found himself unable to take a moment to take the calm, night stroll he used to look forward to.

A walk by Sakura's side...sounded nice.

"Hn." Was the only thing he could say, too flustered at the moment to come up with an even remotely intelligible response. A walk through the park, maybe during noon or the early hours of the evening? If he remembered right, he had a space of about three hours in this Friday, which was in two days. He stood, coming to a decision. Maybe he could go ask her in person now if she was up for it.

"Oh and Sasuke…" Kakashi called. Sasuke looked to the older man.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you." The silver haired man threatened, a dead serious gaze in his half lidded eyes. Naruto held a fist to Kakashi.

"Get in line! I'm first!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to leave.

"Whatever." He mumbled. The two were left alone, sighing with each other in relief.

"That went better than I thought it would." Kakashi mumbled, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, actually. I thought we might have to beat some sense into him." Naruto remarked. Kakashi chuckled.

"I guess he really is serious." Kakashi murmured.

"Oh, he is. He poked her forehead." Naruto said, beginning to take his leave. He promised a night out with Hinata. Kakashi choked on his own spit, eyes snapping open in surprise.

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. See ya tomorrow!" Naruto confirmed and left. Kakashi's eyes lowered, a thoughtful look coming to his eyes.

"Guess we were worried over nothing." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sasuke stood for a moment outside Sakura's door. He was hesitant and even though they had both apologized to each other last night he was reluctant to see her right now. He wondered if she was still angry with him at all, even if it was she who apologized first. He was still her boss after all and for all he knew, it could have just been an apology to keep her job, not that he had any intention of doing so. Itachi had been very helpful in her place, but he still...missed her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to be greeted in the morning by her and bid farewell in the evening.

He missed her coffee. Itachi tried, but his coffee was barely subpar to hers. He thought he just liked her coffee, but having had it every morning for over a month and now not having it for the better part of two and a half weeks proved that she had some kind of special touch to it. She made it strong enough that he got his caffeine fix, but it was easy on the taste buds. Itachi either made his coffee way too strong or pathetically weak. When he got his coffee from other places, it just didn't have the same goodness she made it with. He wondered if she had some sort of trick. Or maybe it was just a magic touch. Maybe she was just keen on the mixture between the coffee grounds and water ratio. Either way, he honestly was growing impatient for the day she returned to work to make him a coffee.

Hesitantly, his fist lifted, an unsure bite of his bottom lip came before he could get the first knock in. He had never done this before. What was he even going to say to her? He hadn't planned this out at all on the drive over. That small miscalculation made him curse himself. In any other meeting, he had the first couple of conversations planned out ahead of time, with several different scenarios played out. He should have done the same with this but he really had no idea what to say. In the end, he resigned to saying what came to mind in the moment. He'd go from there. But now that it was about to happen in just a few moments, he found himself beyond nervous. Maybe he should think this through first. He was about to turn and abort mission. He wasn't ready. He could feel his hands become sweaty.

But he had already knocked and from the other side of the door, a voice sounded. Her voice. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Who is it?" He stayed silent for a moment. Taking a few steady breaths, he decided to steel himself. With a gulp, he turned back to face the door again.

"It's me...Sasuke." He announced. There was a silence for a moment and instantly he felt apprehensive. She didn't want to see him. He should have given more time for her to calm down after their fight last night. After another few seconds, the door still hadn't opened and Sasuke resigned himself into the previous thought. She needed some more time. He was rushing. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes lowering and staring at the ground. Maybe he was beyond fixing things. Maybe she had lost interest in him? Maybe she had no interest in him to begin with.

"I...can come back another time if you—" He was cut off with the clicks and clanks of her locks being undone. The door opened and there she stood, in a black t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Her pink hair framed her face but he noticed how some of it had been placed up in the back. His eyes caught a few pencils stuck into her hair.

"Are...you busy?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Not really...just doing some studying. I have an exam Sunday." She answered. He had almost forgotten she still had her schooling. Maybe it would be a bother to invite her out for the time being.

 _Stop thinking and analyzing and make a move on Sakura-chan already, asshole!_

Naruto's words crossed his mind with emphasis. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was reading to much into things. If Sakura said no, with the excuse that she needed some time then that would be that.

At least she would still know he wanted to spend time with her.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice tore him from his thoughts. He sighed, one of his hands lifting to scratch the back of his head with his tension. He hoped he didn't look too anxious, but he was sure that he looked like a nervous wreck.

"Well...I...uhm…" Bad start. He was losing his words. He cleared his throat, trying his best to center himself.

"About last night and last week...I wanted to make it up to you. I…" He hesitated again. Why was it hard to talk? With anyone else, he'd get his words straight and he'd get his way but right now, this was different. He wasn't sure of anything. Was it getting hotter here?

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to join me Friday evening...maybe for a walk or dinner or something. Or…" He now couldn't look her in the eye. He was fumbling and now this was feeling awkward. His heartbeat picked up and he was looking anywhere and everywhere that wasn't towards her. A paint chip at the edge of her door, the dark brown color of her hallway floor. Anywhere that wasn't towards her. In fact, he wanted to disappear right about now. Why did he let Naruto and Kakashi talk him into this? This wasn't appropriate at all. This was stupid. This was crazy. This was ludicrous. What was he thinking? What was she thinking?

"Y-Yes. What time?" His eyes widened, shooting up to meet hers only to see a blush on her face and a small, shy smile on her lips. His heart raced further. Everything around her became black and there was only her in his sights.

"Does six sound alright?" He asked an autopilot, far from thought. She nodded.

"Okay...guess I'll see you then. Where should we meet?" She asked.

"Is Sarutobi Park okay? I can pick you up if that is better." He looked down again, unsure of himself. His hand had retreated to his pants pocket again now, feeling a bit restless and fidgety though he did his best to hide it. He found himself staring at his shiny work shoes, one of them grinding nothing beneath his shoe in a back and forward motion, without his warrant. What if she wanted something more expensive? Should he take her to dinner at an expensive restaurant instead? The bar?

"No. That's okay. I can meet you there. Sarutobi Park is not a far walk from here." She waived and lowered her eyes. A fluttery feeling took place in her stomach. She couldn't help but enwrap her fingers together, placing them above her heart with a slight fear that it would burst from her chest without warning. Her heart was faster than a speeding train. Sasuke had said this was to make things up to her but could she consider it a date? He seemed so nervous. Frankly, she had never seen him like this before. Was it just due to the fight they had? She didn't hold it against him. Actually, she blamed herself. She had gotten emotional between the mention of Karin, her insecurities and the bit of alcohol in her system. She had been meaning to apologize to him again more forwardly, rather than the two worded text she sent him.

"Good. I mean great. Err...well, I mean, it would be alright to pick you up. It's not a big deal really. Even if its nearby, I don't mind." Sasuke fumbled yet again. He was hoping to be a perfect gentleman to her. He didn't want to seem lazy or rude. If she wanted a ride, she would have one at the ready. Maybe he would just pick her up anyway? He bit his tongue behind his closed lips and mentally smacked himself for possibly being a little too forward.

"No, no. It's fine. I don't mind the short walk." She dismissed again. He was about to say something, before another voice cut him off.

"Oh! Sakura! Good evening! Haven't seen you in a while!" A male voice interrupted. Just next door a spiky dark brown haired man gazed at her, not regarding Sasuke at all. His dark eyes were a bit odd, animalistic-like though it was obvious they were happy to see her. Sasuke frowned, eyeing the man. Sakura only regarded him with kindness, as she did with everyone.

"Good evening Kiba! Long time no see! Where is Akamaru?" She asked, stepping a bit more out into the hallway. The tan skinned man grinned, chuckling. The canines of his teeth seemed especially sharp. Sasuke wasn't sure of it was some kind of birth defect or a style choice.

"Inside. I'm about to walk him now if you want to see him." The similar aged man offered, bringing out his keys and beginning to unlock his door. Behind it, large thumps and scratching could be heard, along with excited whimpering and whining. Sasuke's eyebrow raised when the man called Kiba was beginning to open the door and it slammed shut with a large weight. Kiba's eyebrow twitched and Sakura laughed in amusement.

"I guess he heard me?" Sakura suggested. Kiba gave a sigh, the whimpering and scratching from inside his apartment not stopping in the slightest.

"Looks like. You've always been his favorite." Kiba shrugged, entering his keys and pushing the door open again. Sasuke stared with slight reservation, though it was a bit easier to hold down his jealousy. Sakura had just agreed to a date with him and on that note, he wasn't as angry about her speaking with some man as he was before. Actually, he was glad she was being seen with him.

Perhaps his presence had shot down this _dog's_ hopes of even the slightest chance with Sakura.

Interrupting his thoughts, a large white haired dog shot from the apartment, running around Kiba before he froze upon seeing Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened. The dog was massive, possibly large enough to be ridden on by a grown man such as himself or Kiba. He had brown patches on his ears and his currently stiff white tail began wagging, his sight on Sakura.

"Akamaru!" Sakura cooed with greeting, bending down her hands on her knees. The large dog panted, his tail wagging more profusely before he dashed and pounced on Sakura. With his grand size the dog knocked her to the ground, on top of her and licking and face in his own greeting. Sakura laughed. Kiba sighed.

"Ah geez! Akamaru!" Kiba grumbled, walking over and grabbing the dog to lug him off. Sakura was helped to her feet by Sasuke who noticed she hadn't been in pain.

"Sakura, is your wound okay?" He couldn't help but ask in concern. Still laughing she looked up at him, her hand still in his.

"It's fine actually. I still get a little sore but—" She halted, looking into his eyes. They were a bit close and with her hand still in his she was feeling drawn to him. Her heart fluttered, mesmerized by his gaze and he fared no better with their eyelock. He was entranced, staring into her and taking in the smallest details of her eyes. Healthy emeralds and now that he noticed it, he could see small hints of darker and lighter greens, almost resembling the shape of a flower. Sakura blushed, just realizing Sasuke's hand still held hers. It was bigger than hers and gentle to the touch. It was so soft and warm.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting. Did you say wounded?" Kiba's voice broke their connection. They flinched with realization blinking and turning their heads towards Kiba. Their hands released each other with reluctance. Sasuke glared at the interruption, his lips scowling with disdain.

"It's nothing to worry about Kiba." Sakura answered, the blush still on her face. He blinked, just realizing the scabbed and small cut on her face, oblivious to Sasuke's glare.

"Huh? What happened? Did you get into a fight? Your face..." Kiba asked with concern. Sakura looked down with insecurity, touching the cut. She was a woman after all. She really, _really_ hoped it didn't scar.

"Something like that. But it's nothing, really." She replied. Sasuke looked at her, eyebrows furrowing with her look. He noticed fully that Kiba's remark touched a nerve and it furthered his dislike for the other man.

"Hey, don't make such a face! You're still gorgeous, beautiful!" Kiba suddenly complimented. Sakura's eyes lifted, giving a thankful smile. Sasuke was trying not to ring his hands around Kiba's neck.

"Thank you Kiba. I'm hoping it won't scar." She said, twiddling her fingers.

"Hey, if it does, you'll just look like a beautiful badass." Kiba grinned and Sasuke's glare intensified. His hands clenched into fist and as if sensing his hostility, Akamaru began growling, stepping in front of Kiba. Sasuke's glare moved to the dog. Annoying mutts, both of them.

"What." Sasuke seethed, the dog flinching and instantly scurrying around Kiba. He pulled on Kiba's pants leg, an obvious signal it was time to go. Sakura giggled and Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. That was weird of him. Come on boy. Time for your walk." He said.

"See ya, Sakura." He waved, walking with the large dog following his side. The canine companion looked back for just a minute only to catch Sasuke's glare in his. Sasuke scowled back and it made the dog animatedly flinch and go off running, whimpering and yelping in fear.

"Hey! Akamaru! Wait up!" Kiba yelled, running after the dog. Sakura laughed.

"Haha! Looks like you scared Akamaru. Not a dog person?" She laughed out. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Not when they annoy me." He grumbled. Sakura's Sakura's soft chuckles dialed down, looking to Sasuke. She rubbed her hand up and down her forearm, feeling a bit nervous again.

"Uhm...Sasuke-kun…" He looked to her, eyeing her sudden timidness. Seeing his gaze, she knew he had his attention and her eyes lowered to the side.

"I-I...I wanted to say sorry for last night. I-I shouldn't have gotten like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She apologized like she wanted. Sasuke stared, his brows creasing together.

"I'm sorry too. I was inconsiderate and rude. I didn't respect your feelings." He apologized back. Sakura's eyes widened, lifting back to his.

"No, it—" She started only to feel him grab her hand again. Her eyes were a bit wider, a blush creeping on her face.

"Sakura…" He cut her off. He liked the feel of her hand in his and he grabbed the other, lifting it between them.

"Forgive me." He whispered. She stared into his dark eyes, shocked. Her gaze softened, feeling a tingle in her chest. She wondered if Sasuke ever apologized to anyone like this. While she didn't know it, he really hadn't. He never apologized to anyone really.

"I already have." She smiled at him brightly and Sasuke found he was enchanted by its light. Slowly, a smile came upon his face.

"Hn. Thank you." He mumbled, and slowly brought one of her hands to his lips, placing a kiss on it. He heard her gasp and he smirked, pulling away. Swiftly, he turned, walking away.

"See you Friday." He said.

"S-See you F-Friday." He heard behind him, before rushed footsteps and the closing of the door. Since he wasn't that far, he could make out the sound of a squeal behind the door. He smirked, feeling himself blushing. Walking out her building he couldn't stop smirking, his eyes low on the ground and only thinking of what Friday would bring.

"Oh. You're leaving?" He heard, noticing Kiba. Even the man and dog who irritated him just minutes ago weren't a bother anymore. Seeing him, the dog's tail cowered.

"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured, dazedly. Kiba chuckled, not oblivious to the look.

"She does have that effect on people. Can I know what she said to get a scary guy like you to look like that?" Kiba laughed, as if he knew the change in demeanor was because of Sakura. Sasuke passed by and slowly ran a hand through his hair. With a smug look in his eyes, he turned, walking backwards in the direction of his car. Kiba and Akamaru stared. Oh, he had no problem at all with bragging about this, especially to another man she appeared a bit close with

"She said yes." He said out loud, smirking at Kiba's surprised look. Turning forward, Sasuke was only going to leave it at that. That would leave the guy to wonder.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru, his face grimacing.

"Aww man. Looks like I missed my shot. Told you she was out of my league." Kiba mumbled, walking up the steps with his shoulders slumped. Akamaru whined as if sharing his owner's grief.

Entering his car, Sasuke sat there for a moment, taking in everything that happened. With a breath released as if he had been holding it, a big grin made its way to his face. He gripped his head, remembering his own words. He almost didn't believe it. This felt unreal.

"She said yes…" He murmured, confirming it to himself. His grin widened.

"She said yes!" He repeated the second time with an excited yell. Slamming his hands onto the steering wheel of his car, he felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his entire body. He wanted to run laps! He wanted to announce it to the entire world.

Pulling out his parking spot, he drove off, for the first time ever, looking forward to something that wasn't his solo walks.

Sakura was upstairs blushing madly. With her tomato red face in her hands, she was spiraling, reeling from what just happened. She played it back. Sasuke invited her out. She said yes. They talked and he kissed her hand. He kissed her hand. She squealed for a second time, running to her bed room and jumping on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow, letting out an excited scream. Turning onto her back, she panted with exhilaration and clutched at the area her heart was. She whimpered, feeling her heart running at a million miles an hour.

"My heart is gonna burst..." She mumbled to herself and Sakura found that she didn't care. This feeling she had been given rushed throughout her body, filling her with an amazing amount of joy. She was smiling so grandly, she almost couldn't feel her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. She heard knocking on her door and with the adrenaline in her body she sprung out of bed, running to the door and opening it without a care of who was on the other side. Kiba stood with Akamaru, eyeing her glowing grin.

"Hi again, Kiba." She greeted brightly. Kiba smiled softly, sighing in defeat. Yep. Definitely not in his league.

"So, he proposed or something?" Kiba playfully asked. Sakura laughed, blushing and smacking him in the chest.

"Get in here!" She excitedly pulled the long time friend of hers into the apartment ready to spill the beans on everything. She ran grabbing her phone. Someone else needed to know about this. She felt like throwing a party.

"INO! GET OVER HERE! GET OVER HERE _FAST!"_ She squealed. On the other end of the line, the blue eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

" _Neh? What's got you all happy? Did something happen?"_

"JUST GET HERE!" She yelled hanging up. Wait. Not just Ino.

She paced, calling numbers for numerous people. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto. Kiba watched on with a raised eyebrow, sitting with Akamaru on the floor of her living room as she paced back and forth with each call. Kiba gave an amused look, snickering to himself.

"Well, looks like we really got beat, eh Akamaru." Kiba sighed, unheard by the excited pink haired woman. Akamaru laid down, lowering his head to the ground with a whimpered groan. Defeat.

Sakura dashed, plopping herself to sit in front of the two. She being Akamaru's favorite, the large white dog moved, laying and curling around her instead of being next to Kiba. The dog was massive enough to encompass her sitting body, his head on her lap and tail by her knee with her crisscrossed decision.

"So, I'm gonna take the answer to my question is a yes?" He questioned, still amused. Sakura blushed, though a grin never left her face. He was wrong and she and Sasuke were far from that, but her joy at something so simple, could not be matched. She wondered how she would react to Sasuke proposing, if she was this blissfully elated when he had only asked her for a date.

"No. He didn't." She laughed. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Then what's your deal?"

"I'll start from the beginning!"

* * *

"Sasu—" Itachi paused, raising a raven haired eyebrow. Upon seeing his brother at the restaurant they had met at for a meeting, he couldn't help but notice the smirk his brother had. This was a different smirk. As a matter of fact, it was akin to a smile and as his brother sat at the table, the smirk did not leave him. His lips were twitching further upwards as if trying to hold back a grin.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Itachi asked in bafflement. Sasuke lifted the menu looking at the various meals and offers, but it barely registered in his mind. All he could think about was Friday. All he could think about was Sakura.

"Don't be an idiot, Itachi." Sasuke sighed. Itachi rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm not the one smiling like one." He countered, eyeing his brother. Sasuke looked back. He didn't have a comeback in mind for it and in his elation, he only shook his head.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"No, seriously. What's with you?" Itachi deadpanned, he lifted his drink. Sasuke flipped a page in the menu.

"Nothing. Just…" Sasuke's eyes softened. He closed the menu and put it down on the table.

"I...have a date." He mumbled, not looking towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes flew side open from. Not being able to contain his shock he turned his head and spat out his drink in a spray, the liquid drenching into a woman's long brown hair to the right of him. He coughed, still slightly choking from some of the alcohol that got caught in his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screeched, standing. Still coughing, Itachi stood and offered her his napkin.

"I-I'm so sorry miss." He coughed some more, before freezing, his eyes wide at the dark eyed woman. Her eyes widened with his and Sasuke watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Izumi?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"I-Itachi-kun?" She looked over to Sasuke gasping.

"Is that you Sasuke-Chan?" She questioned, baffled. Sasuke's smirk dropped, his eyebrow twitching.

"I told you years ago not to call me that." He grumbled. She giggled, looking between the two.

"Wow, it's been so many years since I've seen you two. You've grown quite a bit." She said, smiling with delight. Itachi cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Yeah. So have you." Itachi complimented. She gave a soft blush, before her name was called.

"Izumi, are you alright?" A man stood and questioned. He appeared to be around her age, with black hair that was a bit lighter than Sasuke's and Itachi's raven locks, with dark eyes. Itachi eyed them, watching as the man began to stroke the napkin through her wet hair and part of her dress. Itachi's jaw tensed.

"I'm alright Tenma. Thanks." She regarded and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Tenma?" He mumbled. The dark eyed man looked over, eyes lighting with surprise.

"Itachi?" A smile came upon his face.

"Wow man! It's been years!" He exclaimed. Itachi tensed, watching as Tenma looked back down to Izumi.

"Well, I guess this date's over huh? I can take you home to wash your hair and change if you want." Izumi's eyes flickered between him and Itachi, before she finally looked into Tenma's eyes.

"Sure, Tenma. Thanks." She said softly. The man took off his blazer and wrapped it over her shoulders. The August air would be cool through her wet hair and skin. Itachi watched as he placed an arm around her.

He did his best not to frown, his eyes solely on Izumi. She looked back to him.

"It was great seeing you again. Let's catch up some time!" She said smiling.

"Yeah! Let's get some drinks. Shinko's in town too! We can all hang out." He said smiling. Itachi nodded rigidly.

"Sure." Tenma pulled out a card, passing it to Itachi, who took it slowly. Itachi looked down at it. Real Estate broker.

"See ya!" He said. Izumi's eyes lowered. A server came, cleaning the spilled mess on the ground between them.

"Have a goodnight, Itachi-kun." She said softly. Itachi looked back at her, a slight pain coming to his eyes. There were many things he needed to say to her. But he couldn't. He said the only thing he could.

"Goodnight, Izumi." He said softly.

"Nice seeing you again Sasuke-Chan." She waved. Sasuke sighed.

"Stop calling me that." He mumbled.

"You haven't changed one bit." She chuckled. Sasuke grunted.

"Hn. Get home safe." Sasuke said as his farewell. It was enough as it indicated he had some regard for her well being. She giggled, her eyes moving back to Itachi. Her brow lifted and with a knowing and sad look in her eyes she smiled, walking away with Tenma's arm still wrapped around her shoulder. Itachi watched them go, placing the card in his pocket and eyes lowering. Sasuke observed as Itachi retook his seat and there was a silence between them. Itachi grabbed his drink.

"...I guess it wasn't just me you left all those years ago." Sasuke said quietly. Itachi's eyes lifted from his drink, a somber expression in them. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. He straightened in his chair, closing his eyes and became the picture of composure. He drank his beverage.

"...There are things you don't know or understand about those years ago, Sasuke." Sasuke glared.

"Yeah. That's what you always say." He growled, his good mood gone sour. Itachi gave a knowing look to his younger brother.

"Sasuke—"

"Don't. Save your breath. I don't care anymore." Sasuke growled, cutting him off. Itachi's eyebrows lifted with sorrow.

"I know it was hard, after mom and dad—"

"You don't know a _damn_ _thing_ because you weren't there." Sasuke snarled, his glare hardening. Itachi looked down.A server came to the table, along with the man they were here to meet just as he was about to say something in response.

"Uchiha-sama, correct?" Sasuke shifted his eyes to the man he was meeting.

"You must be Sai." Sasuke gruffed, slightly thankful for the interruption. The pale man gave a smile that looked rather fake. He gave a small bow and took a seat.

"Indeed sir. Thank you for the invitation." He said. Sasuke grunted.

"What can I get you gentlemen for the evening?"

"Ah! I'll have the momen tofu. For a drink, I'll have some sake." Sai said happily.

"Your steamed tuna and scotch." Sasuke ordered dully.

"I'll have more wine...I'm alright on food." Itachi said quietly. Sasuke eyed him before closing his eyes and taking calming breaths to relax himself. The server nodded.

"Coming right up!" The server smiled and departed.

"So, what is this meeting about Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke looked to Sai.

"Hn. Simple really. With Danzo removed as the Kyoto branch manner, I'm sure it's obvious that there is a seat that needs filling." Sasuke stated and Sai perked, his eyes closed with that still seemingly fake smile. Sasuke eyed him. The guy looked too happy. It bothered him a bit. If it wasn't for Kakashi's intake, Sasuke would have shot down the very thought of putting this guy in a top position of one of his branches.

"Yes. Am I jumping the gun in asking if I'm getting promoted?" Sai asked. Sasuke's eyes closed with satisfaction. Sai's intuition was as Kakashi described. That was a plus.

"No. Actually, you are spot on. Think you can handle being a branch manager?" Sasuke questioned. Sai gave a chuckle.

"I'll have a bit to learn but it should be no problem! I will be sure to meet your needs as best I can." He replied. Sasuke grunted in approval.

"Very well."

The drive home was silent for the two brothers. As Sasuke parked in the driveway, Itachi looked at him. They sat for a moment, the air still tense between them.

"Sasuke...you know I was around as much as I could be." He said softly. Sasuke's teeth gritted.

"What are you looking for Itachi? Forgiveness? A pat on the back? A medal? A fucking cookie?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi frowned, looking away.

"I'm not looking for any of those things, I just want you to try to understand my side of things." Itachi stated quietly. Sasuke slammed his fist into his door making Itachi flinch.

"Understand? Understand your side of things?!" Sasuke yelled explosively. Itachi stayed silent.

"What the hell do I need to understand Itachi?! What?! That you were always caught up? That you were always busy with whoever and whatever it was you were doing?! Well I don't care! I don't want to understand your side of things! You made your choice! You bailed on _everything_! You always have!" Sasuke screamed, opening the door and exiting. Itachi followed, closing his side of the car door calmly while Sasuke slammed his, already stalking off towards his house.

"There was more to my absences, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled after him, following his brother with haste. Sasuke stopped, snapping to him.

"Yeah? Is that so? Well then, why not tell that to someone who gives a damn! Tell that to Izumi! Tell that to _mom_ and _dad_ , who spent months and years worried and stressing about _you_. I bet they'd love to know the reason behind all your misdemeanors, your late nights, your absences!" Itachi's eyes filled with sorrow and his heart panged with pain.

"Hey! It's cool though! You at least came back for their funeral! They can have comfort in that! Too bad that father had to turn in his grave though, when you declined ownership of the company!" Sasuke screamed, walking towards the house. The door had already opened and Sebastian stood there staring worriedly.

"Young Master Sasuke, is ever—" Sebastian was about to ask only for the hotheaded Uchiha to storm passed him without an ounce of acknowledgement. Itachi walked over, catching the eye of the old butler. His eyes turned somber, seeing the disheartened and hurt look in the older sibling's gaze.

"That fight again, sir?" Sebastian questioned knowingly. Itachi looked off to the side, quiet.

"I'm sure you will get him to hear you out one day." Sebastian comforted, patting Itachi on the shoulder. Itachi closed his eyes.

"I can only hope so. Goodnight Sebastian." Itachi said quietly. Sebastian bowed in farewell.

Sasuke was pacing in his room back and forth. He needed to let off some steam but there was nothing that came to mind right now. Nothing really calmed him after a fight like that. Maybe some training? He had been slacking at his martial arts. Deciding he would do so, Sasuke took off his clothes angrily tossing them without care and changing into shorts. He tied bindings to his hands and forearms. Then again at his legs from his ankle to just below his knee. He walked out his room, making his way down the hall and up a set of stairs.

He opened the door, pausing when he saw Itachi there. He had changed out of his suit as well, standing there in a white muscle t-shirt and black sweats. His older brother looked to him, eyeing him with a worried and concerned expression.

"Tch. What are you doing here?" Sasuke grumbled. Itachi closed his eyes.

"You usually come to train to let off some steam. I thought I'd help out with that...especially considering your anger is with me." Itachi explained truthfully. Sasuke glared. He honestly did not want to see Itachi right now but he also was not above getting the chance to get a nice punch to Itachi's face. He began walking towards him.

"Hn." The moment he was within his arm's reach Sasuke threw a punch only to be blocked with Itachi's reflexes. Sasuke glared, following his strike with a kick to the legs, taking Itachi by surprise. They sparred, countering each other's strikes and movements. After about an hour or more, Itachi was struck, the force making his head jerk to the right. Sasuke was about to go for another, but Itachi caught his hand. The two panted, sweat glistening on their bodies.

"You bastard." Sasuke grumbled. They usually sparred until one of them landed the first hit on the other. Itachi turned his head to face Sasuke and gave him a sullen gaze. They dropped their hands and Sasuke began to walk away. He was somewhat satisfied.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called out. Sasuke stopped.

"You will never have to forgive me. As you said...I've made my choices. But I am always going to be there for you to the best of my ability. Whenever your ready to try and understand my reasons, I'll tell you anything and everything you need to know. Just…" He trailed and Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"Just know that I will love you always, little brother. I always have." Itachi said softly. Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing.

"...Sakura agreed to go out with me Friday." Sasuke informed quietly. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. He knew this was Sasuke's way of saying they were on good terms. Especially since he was telling him something rather personal. A smile reached Itachi's face.

"So you finally took that step." He said softly. Sasuke looked down. A small and light blush burned on his cheeks.

"Yeah." He murmured.

"Nervous?" Itachi asked walking up to his side. Sasuke turned his head, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"A little…" Itachi chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said softly, patting him on the shoulder. The two walked down the hall, only to be interrupted with the ringing of Sasuke's phone. His eyebrow lifted at the caller's name. _Naruto?_ What did he want? Walking beside him, Itachi watched as Sasuke answered.

"What do you want dobe? It's late."

* * *

The screaming and cheers of females were heard throughout Sakura's house. Sakura was beyond herself with happiness and she sat with everyone, sharing a bottle of wine she brought out once everyone got here.

"Told you he was totally into you! Day one!" Ino cheered, drinking her second glass for the night. Sakura blushed, smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling since Sasuke left. Naruto chuckled, pulling Hinata to him by the waist.

"I called it too!" Naruto proclaimed, raising his glass to drink. Sakura looked up with surprise.

"Huh? Really?" Sakura questioned. Naruto's grin widened, nodding with confirmation.

"Totally! He wouldn't admit it at first but I called him out on it the day he met you at that cafe! No way he would have just handed a job out to some stranger he just met. That's not his style at all. Especially to a girl. Trust me. He actually tries to avoid girls like they're the plague." He informed, shrugging sheepishly. Sakura blushed. Ino and Temari had both told her that same thing, though she didn't believe it. She figured it was just him doing a favor. She remembered when she asked the next day, he only said that he needed a new secretary. She thought that was more believable.

"Neh? Wasn't he named Hottest Business Bachelor of the year though? I saw it on News Weekly! Why does he avoid women? To be honest, before I met him and saw what a stiff he was, I thought he was a total ladies man." Temari said, raising an eyebrow. Naruto laughed.

"Nah! Not at all. He's always been a loner. He spent almost all his years of school running away from hoards of fangirls. I personally think it left a mental scar on him. He's never talked to or acknowledged any girl he if he didn't have to." Naruto claimed.

"The few people he lets in his circle have to have been around for some time for him to even consider you worthy of breathing the same air as him. Not sure what you did Sakura-Chan, but you managed to get Sasuke to do something girls have been wishing on stars for him to do!" Naruto said, winking at Sakura.

"W-Well…" Sakura started, tilting her head to the side a bit and swirling her glass.

"Ugh! Why do you get to be so lucky, forehead!?" Ino whined. Sakura laughed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky." She shrugged. Kiba sighed.

"Not for nothing, after you told me everything Sakura, I thought it was obvious. Hell, I would have done the same if I had a bunch of money and a company. I bet he didn't even fire his secretary until after he hired you." Kiba said smirking. Sakura giggled.

"No way! I mean, he must have been looking for a new secretary at least." Sakura whimpered, a deep blush coming onto her face at the thought.

"I think Sakura-Chan's right. I'm sure Sasuke-san was indeed looking for a secretary, even before he met Sakura-Chan." Hinata's timid voice agreed. She walked over, placing her finished wine glass in the sink and considering the petite enclosure of Sakura's apartment, she was not far and returned in just under five seconds. Hinata was not a drinker, though she enjoyed a drink every once and a while. Kiba took out a wad of cash, pumping it into the air with his fist.

"ALRIGHT. PLACE YOUR BETS. MONEY OUT! FIFTY BUCKS SAYS HE DIDN'T FIRE THE OLD SECRETARY UNTIL AFTER HE HIRED SAKURA!" Kiba screamed loudly. Naruto grinned, bringing out his money.

"I'LL TAKE THAT BET! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. Fine. I'm in. Fifty on he didn't." He sighed out. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey! We're not making a bet on this!" Sakura yelled out. Naruto grinned mischievously, nudging Sakura's shoulder with a small push of his elbow.

"Heh! Why not Sakura-Chan, _scared_?" He chuckled out snarkily, making Sakura flinch. She punched Naruto on top of his head, glaring with challenge.

"Baka! You're on! Fifty on he did fire the secretary before!" Sakura yelled, her eyebrow twitching.

"Heh! You're gonna owe us all money forehead!" Ino said, bringing out her money.

"Shut up Ino-pig! Temari?!" Sakura questioned desperately. The pigtailed blond smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Sakura. I'm going with Shikamaru on this." She said shrugging. Sakura's face paled.

Naruto plus Kiba plus Shikamaru, plus Temari, plus Ino equalled two-hundred and fifty dollars. With a nervous and twitching eyebrow, she gazed to the last person who said she had agreed with her.

"H-Hinata?" She whimpered. The navy haired girl looked away, pearl eyes looking down and bringing her fist to her lips with thought. Sakura shrieked rushing over to the shy and timid girl, grabbing her hands.

"B-But Hinata! You said you agreed with me! Y-You can't possibly changing your mind!" Sakura whimpered. Hinata avoided her gaze, a shy blush of embarrassment coming to her face.

"S-Sorry Sakura-Chan." She whimpered. Sakura gasped, before her shoulders slumped forward. Three hundred dollars. If she lost, she would have a total payout of three hundred dollars.

"You know what, I'm feeling confident! I'M RAISING MY BET TO ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Kiba suddenly yelled out. Sakura snapped to him.

"Wait! You can't just—"

"YOU'RE ON!" Naruto screamed. Sakura stomped her foot.

"You can't just change the bet!" Sakura yelled out, shaking her fist.

"Well, we didn't close our bets, so technically—" Shikamaru absently stated.

"SHIKAMARU!" She cried out.

"One hundred it is!" Ino agreed excitedly.

Sakura whimpered, as the others joined in on the raise. She could only hope Sasuke would admit he fired his previous secretary first. Otherwise, she was out six hundred dollars. She deflated, dropping slowly to her knees only to slump over a worried Akamaru who stood beneath her. She slumped onto his massive body, muttering incoherent obscenities in her hair. She had to be right. She couldn't be wrong, could she? Could she? How were they even going to find this out?

"Bets are closed. For Sakura's sake." Shikamaru proclaimed sighing, eyeing the woman he had known since childhood.

"Heh! We can settle this right now too! I'll give a quick call to Sasuke right now!" Sakura;s head shot up from Akamaru's fur, still hanging off his standing body. It was pretty late. They shouldn't bother him. She was sure he had a long day.

"W-Wait! He must be busy, or tired! Let's ask tomorrow! Or I can ask him on Friday!" Sakura quickly tried to delay. Naruto however, already had his phone on speaker and the dial rings sounding as he shushed everyone. Sakura could only listen in terror.

 _"What do you want dobe? It's late."_ Sasuke's velvet voice grumbled with irritation. She gripped onto Akamaru's fur for support. The massive dog sat, bringing Sakura down fully to her knees. He turned licking her face for comfort. She could only cling to him, muttering a quiet "kill me."

"Hey, Teme! I just got a question for ya and I want your honest answer! Alright?" Naruto obnoxiously claimed.

 _"What is it that you need to know so late at night?"_ Sasuke growled in annoyance. Naruto snickered. Sakura's heart began palpating. Between the rush of today with Sasuke and now, she was certain she was going to have a heart attack. She hadn't even made up a will. She was going to die.

"When did you fire Karin? Before or after you hired Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. She flinched. She had certainly died. Hinata, noticing Sakura's mental breakdown, came to kneel by her long time pink haired friend, rubbing her back in circles and giggling as softly as he could.

 _"Why the hell is that any of your business idiot?"_ Sasuke growled on the other end of the line. Sakura did her best to send her brain waves through the cellphone, hopefully to reach Sasuke's brain. Maybe it would will him to hang up on Naruto right now. Maybe he wouldn't even answer the question. However, Naruto had an ace up his sleeve. He knew exactly how he was going to get Sasuke to divulge this information. Sasuke was a business man and Naruto had an offer he knew Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't refuse. Sasuke may have been a respectable man, but he was a man none the less and no one knew this better than Naruto. He smirked with intent.

"Ah! Come on! Just answer the question! If you do, I'll send you a picture of Sakura-Chan at a beach party from last summer!" Naruto bribed with a coo. Sakura flinched, head lifting and mouth opening, only to be tackled to lay back against her wooden floor and for her mouth to be covered by Hinata, Temari and Ino. Sakura's screams of protest were completely muffled as she thrashed and writhed with terror. Kiba rushed closer to the phone, staring down at it wildly with an anticipating grin. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow of intrigue. No. No way Sasuke would accept such an offer. Why was she terrified? He wouldn't. He _wouldn't_.

Silence was heard on the other line. Naruto grinned mischievously and knowingly. Of course, Sasuke was a bit of a greedy negotiator. He wasn't going to accept for such small profit.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya loud and clear. I'll sweeten the deal. How about, not one, but _ten_ different pictures of Sakura-Chan at a beach party from last summer?" Naruto offered. Sakura thrashed even harder, her screams growing louder but still muffled. Sasuke heard nothing of her turmoil from the other line at all.

 _"...Why do you want to know when I fired Karin?"_ Sasuke asked. Sakura's face turned entirely red, her eyes wide and and body freezing. Even her struggled screaming had stopped. No. She knew that tone of voice from Sasuke. She had heard it in his countless briefings, his offers, his _consideration_ of proposals given to him at work. He couldn't...he wasn't actually _considering_ this, was he?! No. No, no, no, _no, no, no, no, no._

"Just wondering and it's obvious you're not gonna tell me without receiving something in return. So, what do you say? I'll send you the pictures right after you answer. They're all on my phone. When did you fire Karin? Before you hired Sakura-Chan, or after?" Naruto asked again. There was silence once again that for Sakura lasted an eternity. She couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore.

 _"...Hn. I fired her after."_ Sasuke answered and then the call was disconnected instantaneously, obviously in expectation of receiving what he was promised. Kiba shouted in approval. Shikamaru was frozen in complete and utter shock. Naruto was laughing so hard, he had fallen onto the floor. Ino and Temari were smirking. Hinata was looking down worriedly at Sakura.

"U-Uhm...Sakura-Chan?" She called out worriedly. The group gathered around the unmoving girl. Her eyes were swirls, her lips pulled into a weary and disbelieving smile.

"He didn't really...accept. He...this is not true. My life is over. Kami-sama...please have mercy on me. Kill me." Poor Sakura muttered in her stunned and coma-like state.

"Welp, we broke her." Kiba sighed.

"She did just lose a bet and now owes six hundred bucks." Ino said shrugging. Shikmaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't think that's what broke her Ino. Well..maybe it's part of it but, definitely not the straw that broke the camel's back." The man lazily refuted. Temari snickered.

"Definitely not." She confirmed. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aahh, maybe that was a little too far." He sighed out, still grinning. Hinata looked up at him glaring scoldingly.

"Naruto-kun! That was _beyond_ too far!" She cried out, now feeling guilty she had helped them achieve an answer. If she had known Naruto was going to do such a thing, she wouldn't have helped them hold down Sakura. Naruto flinched, laughing nervously.

"Gah! Sorry Hinata-Chan! It was the only way to settle the bet." Naruto excused. Shikamaru sighed, kneeling and lifting Sakura into his arms bridal style.

"Well, I'm gonna guess this little party is over." Shikamaru sighed, walking Sakura to her room and placing her on the bed. Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll stay over. For when she wakes up." Ino volunteered.

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, watching his phone and having a weird feeling about what transpired on the phone call. Either way, as he walked, he stared at his phone in expectancy, waiting for something and Itachi noticed it. Still walking side by side, Itachi raised an ebony eyebrow.

"Hm? What was that about?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke shrugged, his eyes still on his phone, knowing where he was going without needing to look up. He knew his house like the back of his hand and the vastness of it made it almost impossible to bump into anything.

"No clue. He wanted to know if I fired Karin before or after I hired Sakura." Sasuke answered. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?" Itachi questioned in confusion.

"No clue." Sasuke repeated. Itachi's eyes lowered in thought.

"Odd. I wonder why he wanted to know such a thing. As a matter of fact, why did you bother to give him an answer?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke could barely swallow the choke up of saliva that had balled up in his throat. As if saved by the bell, a few beeps from his phone sounded, indicating a number of received messages. Sasuke's eyes lowered to his locked phone.

Naruto - New Multimedia Messages Received

"What's th—"

"Good night, Itachi." Sasuke instantly dismissed, walking in the opposite direction towards his room. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Once in the privacy of his room, Sasuke looked down at his phone, staring down at it for a moment. He supposed this was somewhat wrong, but upon hearing Naruto's offer, he honestly couldn't say no. His only gripe with it was that Naruto had such pictures, but then again, they had been long time friends.

Unlocking his phone and seeing the message contacts, an irrepressible smirk plastered on his face instantaneously.

He had a _lot_ to look forward to, other than a date.

* * *

 **So...Hinata what's the situation out there?**

 **Hinata: -byakugan activated- U-Uhm...w-well...**

 **What?**

 **Hinata: S-S-Sakura-Chan...uhm...came back.**

 **-twitches- A-And?**

 **Hinata: -watches Naruto running around freaking out, Sasuke trying to damage control, Sakura destroying city blocks-**

 **...It's bad isn't it.**

 **Hinata: Y-Yeah...**

 **What the hell happened?!**

 **Hinata: Well, if I remember right, one of the ninja's I helped said something along the lines of "We shouldn't have attacked that monster."**

 **-sigh- Welp. Let's go Hinata. We gotta try to survive this until the next chap.**

 **Hinata: R-Right.**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP!**


	11. A Date Forward

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Sasuke: Is that really all you have to say for yourself?**

 **Huh?**

 **Sasuke: Three whole months without an update Lone Wolf? You might as well have been considered on hiatus again.**

 **NO! I'M NOT GOING ON HIATUS AGAIN DAMN IT! I REFUSE!**

 **Naruto: Then what took you so long?  
**

 **Come on guys! I have a legit reason for taking a while! I promise I was working on it!**

 **Hinata: I think we should hear her out.**

 **Naruto: You're such an angel Hinata-Chan! -sparkly eyes-**

 **Hinata: -blush-**

 **Hmph! I'll have you knooww, I got a new job! One that takes up a lot of my time and between working on all updates for three separate stories I think I deserve forgiveness!**

 **Sakura: -enters-**

 **GAH! SAKURA FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME! -runs away-**

 **Sakura: Hm? What was that about?**

 **Sasuke: -wraps arm around Sakura- Nothing for you to worry about Tsuma.**

 **Sakura: -smiles- Well, since Lone Wolf ran off, I guess I'll start the story. TO THE CHAP! SHANNAROOOO!**

* * *

Friday couldn't have come fast enough for Sasuke. While he was able to flawlessly keep up with his workload and then some, work had been the least of his concerns. Instead, today seemed to go on painfully slow, as if taunting the fact that he was looking forward to leaving for once in the years he owned the company. He looked at the clock for the nth time today thinking at least an hour had passed. To his dismay, it hadn't. Only fifteen minutes had gone by since he last checked the time. The clock on his laptop received a damning glare from his onyx eyes. Just another half an hour before he could leave and it just wasn't coming fast enough. His eyes closed as he sighed, his brow furrowed in irritation as he slouched back in his chair. Damn it. Damn it all, he didn't even have much else to do for the rest of the day. He had a few phone calls to make, yes, but none that would actually make time pass any faster.

A knock at his office door spurred him from his grudging thoughts, halting his cursing on time itself. Not bothering to open his eyes, he grunted with slight appreciation. Maybe whatever this was would take up some time.

"Enter." He grumbled out and in walked Itachi, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Sasuke? I don't recall but did you have a meeting scheduled with a 'Karin' woman?" and Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes opened with a glare, his brow creasing further. What the hell was she doing here? This was not the kind of time wasting he wanted at all. He stood and it appeared Itachi read him fully as a look of exasperation filled his face. Before Sasuke could answer, the named woman barged in behind Itachi, a gleam in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you had a brother! I see your looks run in the family!" She said shamelessly, dressed in a tight dress. Sasuke glared, feeling all the more annoyed that he really couldn't leave yet. There was even more irritation in his eyes as she walked over and pushed her body against his, placing a hand and her head on his chest.

"Of course, he isn't as good looking as you though!" She said, practically drooling as she let out a laugh that disgusted him. Pushing her away from him, Sasuke gave a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here Karin? Didn't I warn you last time?" Sasuke growled coldly. She only smiled as if his threat was empty and misdirected.

"I was in the area today and thought I'd stop by! I have a bottle of wine I thought would be great to share!" She proclaimed, fishing out the large wine bottle from her equally large purse. Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to muster some degree patience, which was rapidly thinning.

"No. Get out or I call security." He growled already reaching for his office phone. Karin flinched, her eyes becoming hurt and disbelieving.

"W-Wait! I-I also came for another reason." She stopped him, grabbing his hand. Sasuke yanked his hand from her, continuing to glare down at her with disdain. Karin's eyebrows furrowed together. Six months of working for him and she never got a look other than this one, if it wasn't irritation or just plain indifference. His tone always harsh and cold to her. She didn't understand it. She had showered him in compliments, had tried getting him to agree to dates and lunches, yet he never gave her the time of day. He never looked at her the way he looked at the pink haired woman that night. It never left her mind how he spoke to that pinky over the phone at the bar.

" _Sakura…"_ The way he said her name. Gentle and calm. She had even noticed the way his shoulders had relaxed from their tension that night, the instant he answered the phone. An anger brewed inside her. What was so special about that woman? What did that _pinky_ have that she didn't? She even knew him longer! She knew him since college. It was pure luck when a friend of hers offered her a job and it just so happened to be with him. She hadn't seen him since graduation at the time and when he came face to face with her during the interview process, she was infatuated all over again. Where, in high school he was a prince, he had succeeded his father and became a king. He had become a man of high status and respect in his very own right and she could only think about how lucky she had been. A commoner, lucky enough to get into his court, to be able to relish in his presence everyday.

She thought that when they had reunited, he would finally allow for something between them, considering all throughout college he only pushed almost everyone away from him. He didn't bother with relationships and rather, even kept guy friends at an arm's length. Instead, much to her disappointment, he was still the same. He took no interest in her advances and instead rebuked her. No matter what she did, whether she dressed skimpily, or gave him flirtatious suggestions, the closest thing she ever got to his acknowledgement of her was, " _Good work. You can take your lunch break."_

"I-I wanted to ask for my job back. Or maybe any other job you can give me. Please? I'll do anything to prove myself." She pleaded, clasping her hands together and shaking them in front of her, the bottle of wine already placed on his desk. Sasuke frowned.

"I don't have an available position suited for your skills. Now if that's all, leave. I have phone calls to make. Take your wine and go." Sasuke answered, picking up his cell phone. The first thing he noted was the time. Only a little under five minutes had passed. A string of colorful curse words were screamed mentally. Not even half an hour could pass fast enough today. _Damn it._ He would leave right now if he wasn't waiting on an important deal to close, along with this problem in front of him right now.

Another night with Sakura. That's all he wanted. It was obviously too much to ask of whatever deity above that had written out his life.

Karin's hands clenched into fist. In her chest was a burning of envy and anger that spawned because of him. Why? Why wouldn't he just give her a chance? Why when she was standing close to him did he seem so far from her grasp? It was as if she was chasing a shadow. No matter how far she went or how fast she jumped, she was almost certain she wasn't going to get a grasp of him.

Karin stomped her foot.

"You didn't even give a reason for firing me! Why?!" She yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened with a dangerous glare. There were two things he never allowed in his office. Uninvited people was the first. Second was _anyone_ yelling at him. If it ever did happen, he would not allow even Sakura to stand here and yell at him in his own office. There was no one on this Earth who he would allow to disrespect him in his place of earning. Itachi must have feared for the girls life, because he instantly stepped in between him and Karin, grabbing the woman's attention.

"You're going to have to leave." Itachi said, an urging of the suggestion edged in his voice. Karin stared in disbelief.

"But—"

"Karin." She heard Sasuke growl menacingly. Itachi was pushed gently to the side and she was frozen in place as Sasuke glare stabbed her a thousand times. Her heart stopped, feeling a pain. Did he ever look at the pink haired girl like that? Did he ever say her name with the same seething disdain he gave hers? Did he ever give her an expression that in itself, called her nothing but a nuisance in his path?

Karin honestly knew the answer already. She just wanted to be wrong.

"I fired you because of your incompetence, your ineptitude. You were a failure at your job. Now, get out and don't come back. This is your _final_ warning." He ordered. The king had spoken. She was now exiled. Anything afterward was going to be her execution. She gave one final look of defiance and reluctance before she grabbed her wine bottle and turned to leave. She had only one more chance to get Sasuke to fall for her. Her final plan and once she enacted it, she swore she would win his heart.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes as he dialed a phone number from his office phone.

"Sorry, Sasuke. She just—" Sasuke put a hand up to Itachi, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault. Trust me." He mumbled. At the same time, his cellphone rang and Itachi noticed the slight displeasure reach his eyes. Unable to contain his curiosity, he looked at who was calling and the caller's ID made Itachi's heart pang against his chest. _Sakura_. Itachi watched as Sasuke pushed aside any emotions he may have been feeling and turned into a robotic businessman, rejecting Sakura's call as he answered whoever was on the other line. The words he said a few days ago rang in his mind.

 _You bailed on_ _everything_ _!_

 _Too bad that father had to turn in his grave though, when you declined ownership of the company!_

The elder Uchiha was filled with a sudden guilt. If he had taken his place as CEO, Sasuke wouldn't have been burdened with having to do so. He may have had a life of his own choosing rather than a life he had to take out of obligation. What was maybe the worse part about it, was that Sasuke never complained. Not once. After their parent's sudden death, he took over a responsibility that really belonged to Itachi and ever since, only moved to ensure the company remained prosperous and affluent. While he did harbor a grudge against Itachi for the shoving of weight onto his shoulders, he only diligently pressed forward and carried on their father's will.

 _Only an Uchiha may run Uchiha Corporations._

"We'll talk tomorrow as well." Sasuke said, hanging up and dialing the next number. Itachi stared solemnly. Maybe...Sasuke could have even met Sakura under less tense circumstances. They could have been friends. They could have dated. Sure, Sasuke had a date with her tonight but...it would have been more freely. They could have spent late nights talking about everything and nothing. Vacations and trips. Sasuke barely did such things. If he was away, he was on a business trip. Work. All he did was work.

"Itachi...can...you call Sakura for me?" Sasuke asked rather hesitantly. Itachi nodded.

"Of course. Anything you need me to tell her?"

"Just that I'm a bit busy with a phone conference so I can't answer her call. Find out what is it she wants to tell me—" Sasuke paused, stiffening.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." He suddenly said, his voice changing from a calm tenderness on the topic of the woman, to stoicism once again. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together, turning and leaving Sasuke's office. He made the call Sasuke asked of him.

" _Hello?"_ Itachi did his best to make his voice light, hiding his own strife.

"Hello, Sakura. How are you today?" He asked.

" _Aa, Itachi! I'm fine today. How are you?"_ Her voice was cheery and surprised. He could already see a glowing smile on her face, her eyes probably closed in delight at his call. Such a kind woman. Itachi wondered if it was possible that she was actually an angel from heaven that had fallen to earth. It would make sense, considering she was the miracle that caught Sasuke's attention. He was almost certain Sasuke was going to spend the rest of his life alone, until he saw the pinknette beside him. The day he witnessed how he looked at her, he dashed his initial beliefs. They disappeared completely when he realized exactly how much Sakura seemed to care for Sasuke as well. Itachi was certain they were definitely connected by the red string of fate, bound to each other1

"I'm doing well. Doing my best to ensure we your return to work will be an easy one." He stated softly. He heard her giggle.

" _I hope Sasuke-kun isn't working you too hard."_ She laughed out. Itachi chuckled along with her.

"Not at all. However, he has officially banned me from making him coffee as of this morning." He quipped, earning even more giggles from the woman on the other line.

" _Really? Why?"_

"I'm not exactly sure. I did what he said. Black, two sugars and nothing more." Itachi shrugged, walking to the desk he had been working at for the last two weeks. It was almost over and oddly enough, Itachi found himself dreading his return to his other life. He'd probably be leaving the city again this time. He never really knew what would come up next in his life. It was mostly reacting to whatever came his way. He supposed in that sense, it was similar to the business world...then again his business was...different.

It was the reason he left Sasuke...and Izumi.

" _Hmmm...you made it too weak, didn't you."_ The woman said almost knowingly. Itachi gave a light laugh. She was quite in tune with the people around her and it was another thing that impressed Itachi. Certainly, if someone could handle his little brother, it would be her. He needed the kind of woman who knew and understood his needs and mannerisms. Sasuke would only end up misunderstood as a cold hearted man otherwise.

"Yeah...and too strong apparently." He sighed. Sakura laughed again on the other line.

" _Oh? I usually make it a bit on the strong side. He didn't like it?"_ She questioned. Itachi smiled.

"Well, maybe you just have a special touch to it." He suggested.

" _Haha. I don't really do anything special to it. Anyway, what's up? Do you need something from me?"_ She asked. Itachi eyes lowered, remembering the upset look in Sasuke's eyes as he had to reject Sakura's phone call.

"Actually, Sasuke asked me to call you." He informed. The was a pause, before she spoke again.

" _O-Oh. I tried calling him. I figure he's busy?"_

"Yeah. He couldn't answer the phone due to a phone conference." Itachi explained, pulling down his tie. He really wasn't one for suits and seeing that there was only about twenty minutes left for the day, he figured Sasuke wouldn't mind a bit of slack.

" _I see...u-uhm…"_ Her voice suddenly grew timid, a small silence followed after. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, already knowing what her sudden shyness was about.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Itachi asked, his voice unable to hide its amusement.

" _N-No j-just...uhm...well, can you...ask Sasuke-kun if w-we are still meeting tonight?"_ She stuttered. Itachi closed his eyes, his smirk widening. Now he could see the same red blush on her face he had witnessed back at Deidara's bakery.

"He wouldn't miss it for the world, Sakura." His smirk grew. His little brother should be grateful for a big brother like him.

" _A-Ahahaha...u-uhm, well, thanks. I-I'll talk to you later Itachi."_

"See ya, Sakura." They hung up and Itachi stood, back to Sasuke's office. He opened the door only slightly before hearing Sasuke's seething voice. Sasuke must have put the phone on speaker, as he wasn't holding the phone in his hand anymore. He was glaring down at the phone as if willing it to spontaneously combust, or for the one on the other end on the line to explode.

"I have neither the time nor the patience for you to screw with me, _Orochimaru_." He snarled, making Itachi's eyes widen, his face flown into shock. Orochimaru?

No. Why? This couldn't be…

" _Kuhuhu...Please accept my sincerest apologies Sasuke-san. I do not mean to cross you."_ It was him. That sly, slithering voice filled with unreadable intention was unmistakable. Itachi's eyes narrowed, a glare and frown coming to his features as he listened in.

"Then don't and do as I say. I know you have ties to the last medical chairman who has yet to approve my prospect. So either get on board or I promise, I'll go after you." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru chuckled again before sighing out.

" _Always filled with such tenacity and vigor. Do not fret, Sasuke-san. I will ensure he approves the new insurance plans."_ Itachi's hands clenched into fist.

His reluctance to return to his old life just got thrown out the window. He was ready to leave tonight…

" _...well, can you...ask Sasuke-kun if w-we are still meeting tonight?"_ His eyes lowered. Him leaving tonight wouldn't affect that, would it? Leaving tonight wouldn't affect their time together.

"I want the approval by Monday." Sasuke ordered pressing a button and ending the call. Itachi entered, doing his best to keep Sasuke from noticing the unsettling troubled feeling he had. It was a gift of their family to be able to hide emotions well, though they were in fact, the most sensitive people around. Many looked at them as though they were soulless and inhuman. In fact their father had actually gained a bit of a nickname for it; Wicked Eye Fugaku. One look from their father and almost anyone and everyone yielded to him, some even involuntarily cowering in fear. Itachi had long supposed it was passed through genetics, as not only was he able to give such gazes but so was Sasuke.

No one could have ever believed in a million years that they were actually rather gentle people.

"Sasuke." Itachi called to announce himself. His brother turned, giving a look of expectancy. Itachi gave a curt nod, knowing exactly what he was asking with that gaze.

"She's fine. She just wanted to know if you guys were still going out tonight." Itachi informed. Sasuke lifted his wrist, looking at his watch. He still had one more phone call to make and that was a eleven way phone conference with the gentlemen who had approved of the new insurance plans. He had kept it a secret from Sakura, wanting it to be approved first before anything. Along with his new investments being put into hospitals, he had also proposed a new health insurance plan, that offered low copayments and a large amount of coverage for the insured. The monthly payment was on the low side as well, making it way more affordable than most other health insurances out there. Sakura was sure to be pleased and he knew it. It was only a matter of getting it done. He sighed. Orochimaru took up too much of his time. There was only ten minutes left of the day.

"Call her back and tell her I might be a little late. I have a final phone conference that might take a while." Sasuke explained, his hand reaching for his office phone again. Itachi's eyebrows knitted together.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you can handle that tomorrow morning. You shouldn't be late to seeing Sakura." Itachi exclaimed lightly. Sasuke was already dialing.

"It can't be helped. If I want this done by Monday, it has to be tonight." Sasuke said, hearing the phone ring. He could hope that it wouldn't take longer than ten minutes, however, Sasuke already knew from experience that it wasn't likely. A man's voice answering brought out of him his professionalism.

"Good evening. Are we all on the line?" Itachi watched as Sasuke started the phone conference. His eyes lowered again as he walked out the office.

* * *

Sakura checked herself for the hundredth time, eyeing her full length mirror. In her reflection, she stared at the white sundress Ino had picked out for her with concern. It was a pretty off shoulder dress, stopping above her knees and decorated subtly with lace at the hems. It hugged her body a bit, showing off a bit of her curves. Sakura's eyebrows lifted worriedly, turning back to look at the blond sitting in her bed.

"Isn't this a bit much Ino. It's just a walk in the park." Sakura said, rubbing one of her arms with anxiety.

"No way! Sakura, you need to relax! He's gonna be stunned seeing you like this!" Ino grinned widely, before she sighed.

"Arrrggh! It's still not fair you know! How come _you_ get the rich and handsome CEO?!" Ino groaned, throwing herself back into the bed. Sakura blushed again, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She remained silent, looking away in uncertainty. She wasn't sure herself. In fact, she wasn't certain she could even say she actually caught the attention of the Uchiha. Sasuke did say this was to make things up to her. Ino shot back up to look Sakura in the eye, a glare in her sky blue orbs.

"Hey, I know that look and you better stop doubting yourself right now!" Ino growled. Sakura flinched with surprise, not realizing that she had been revealing of her insecurity. Sakura looked away, biting her bottom lip a bit.

"I-Ino...wh-what if...it's not what we—"

"Ugh. Not this again." Ino interrupted. The pony tailed blond stood, slapping her hands on Sakura's bare shoulders and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Stop being a big dummy forehead!" Ino yelled out lightly, giving a confident smile. Sakura stared back into her best friend's blue eyes, honestly not understanding how Ino could always be so sure of herself. The blond had always been so assertive and certain of everything, even if she was completely wrong. She was kind of like Naruto in that sense, constantly tackling things head on and not really thinking ahead...or simply not thinking at all. Sakura thought it was funny how she had two blonds for best friend's who were unrelated though their personalities matched. Both cared a great deal about her and both were boisterous knuckleheads that got on her nerves from time to time.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're gonna go for a walk like you do all the time. You're gonna smile, laugh and be a _flirt_ and—"

"I-Ino!" Sakura scolded lightly, earning a giggle.

" _And_ you're gonna win him! You'll see." Ino said, her voice a promise to her pink haired best friend.

"You're a beautiful, independent woman and you'll see, you're going to have a great time with him. Besides, we both already know very well he's _very_ attracted to you." Ino snidely remarked, wiggling her eyebrows in suggestiveness. Sakura's cheeks blushed a deep crimson, knowing and remembering exactly what Ino was referring to. Now that she had that in her mind, she was completely unsure of how to even face him. She had relearned the next day of their bet that not only did she owe six hundred dollars but _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, willingly gave out information by being bribed…with beach party photos of _her_.

"D-Did you have to remind me about that?" Sakura whimpered, her shoulders sinking. Ino snickered, placing her hands behind her back and leaning to Sakura's ear.

"I bet he enjoyed them _a lot_. You were in that red bikini last year right? With the pretty red and white sarong? You looked absolutely divine!" Ino mused, sighing in reminiscence. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. To be frank, Ino was the one who chose that bathing suit. At first Sakura wanted nothing to do with it, but Ino subdued her. It was either wear the bikini chosen for her, or Sakura got her ear chewed off by Ino both of which were not pleasant. Where Ino couldn't stop raving about how "divine" she looked, Sakura could only feel slight embarrassment at the looks she received all day at the beach. Naruto had even almost started a fight with a small group of guys that wouldn't quit catcalling her. It was mortifying.

"Ino, I'm never wearing that bikini again." Sakura deadpanned. Ino snickered.

"Oh yes you will. Especially for the rich Uchiha when he takes you to his private beach house on his private island via his private jet." Ino cooed, swing her shoulders at the thought of it all. Sakura rolled her eyes and her eyebrow twitched lightly.

"Ino, I'm positive he doesn't own anything like that. It's not his style." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Ino shrugged.

"Hey, you never know." Ino sang. Knocks at the door made the two females snap their heads towards the apartment entryway. Sakura blushed slightly, looking at the time. Itachi said Sasuke might be a little late but it looked like he was early.

"Oh my god he couldn't even wait and got here early. Go forehead!" Ino pushed Sakura out the bedroom and slammed her door. Sakura blushed a little harder, looking down at the dress. She gulped nervously, taking a deep breath as she approached the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Sasuke." She blushed again. He really was early. Why did Itachi even bother telling her he'd be late? Then again, Sasuke's definition of late probably meant he just wouldn't be arriving by his usual fifteen minute head start. Taking another breath and gathering up her courage, Sakura opened the door. Upon seeing her, his eyes lighted, widening slightly at what she was wearing. His eyes wandered all over her, taking in her creamy legs and eyeing her bare soft looking shoulders. Sakura could only begin feeling self conscious, seeing as he was staring at her.

"I-Is it too much? I can chan—" She was about to offer a change, turning away only for her wrist to get grabbed.

"You look...fine." He mumbled, looking away. Sakura's heart fluttered, seeing a small blush on his cheeks as he turned his head from her. She looked more than just fine in his eyes. He could think of a number of synonyms that were more accurate for her. Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning; none of which he had the gall or courage to say to her. She smiled appreciatively, turning around and unable to hold back a short but sweet giggle.

"Thank you." She laughed out. Sasuke released her wrist, his mind and body protesting the action. Her skin was as soft as silk and he instead had the urge to pull her against him. He moved to rub the back of his neck in order to occupy and relax himself and his growing want.

"You ready to go?" He asked, shoving his other hand into his pocket. Sakura nodded, grabbing her keys and her phone, placing them in a small white purse that wasn't too fancy.

"Yeah." She said, putting on white sandals that were by the door. They left and Sakura locked up. Ino came out the bedrooom, a large smirk on her face.

"She owes me big time." Ino laughed.

The sun was setting in the sky, the warm orange hues were beginning to give away to darkening blues that came with the night. Sakura couldn't help looking up as she walked by Sasuke's side, She smiled. She always had a personal favor over the night as opposed to the day. Frankly, she sometimes even considered herself nocturnal. She wasn't sure why, but everything was just better at night. Mornings were exhausting and afternoons she had no care far. But the night was always on her side. It was the night that brought her the most relief. She put her hands behind her back, smiling as she took in the little details of the sky.

"Such a pretty sky, don't you think?" She said absentmindedly, looking to Sasuke. The man looked back at her, his hands in his pockets as they strolled down the street. He looked up thinking of how to answer her. He never really took into account what the sky looked like. He never cared for it. Not even when he was alone. Usually, he just blanked in thought during his walks and kept his gaze either forward or on the ground. However, now that Sakura had mentioned it, it was a rather soothing sight. It was quite nice.

He wondered why he never saw it before. When did he become unaware of something so simple like the sky? What else had he overlooked in his everyday life? Was there more of the world he had taken for granted?

"Yeah…" He murmured, suddenly lost in thought. He looked back to Sakura, who continued walking close to his side with a pleasant smile on her face. Just ahead another block or so, they approached the park.

"How was work? Everything went okay?" She asked. Sasuke sighed, trying to relieve himself of the annoyance that was Karin. The said woman had worked for him for a total of six months and he did know her in high school—if you would call ignoring someone who bothered you on a day to day basis. When they graduated he didn't see her again and he relished in that, until she was suddenly an applicant as his secretary. At the time, compared to other applicants, she had more credentials and references that vouched for her than others. As per protocol, he usually asked for a total of six references, compared to the standard three and if that could not be provided, he expected an extensively well skillset and vouching of the applicant from the former employer. Not one applicant other thank Karin had met the requirements at the time. The others were rather mediocre. Waitresses, receptionists with minimal experience, other applicants that did not receive commendable notes from their references. To be honest, it was rather lucky for him to run into Sakura and for his now experienced instinct to feel she was right for the job. To hire Karin, he didn't have much of a choice since he had just received the two weeks notice of his father's last employer and it caught him in a bind.

"It was irritable. But nothing I couldn't handle." Sakura chuckled at his answer, gaining his attention.

"Itachi said you banned him from making your coffee." Sakura claimed with a light chuckle, a hand coming to her lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew he wanted her to come back, despite her injury, but the need for her to come back had never become so strong after having to tolerate Itachi's coffee for two weeks. Even buying coffee from other coffee shops and businesses was barely satisfactory.

"He can't make a decent coffee for the life of him. He does try—excessively mind you, but I'd rather spend the money at Café Blanché. Or any other coffee shop around." Sakura laughed.

"Café Blanché...where we met." She mumbled absently. Sasuke's eyes shifted to her, seeing a small smile on her face.

"I'm...glad I met you there. You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for punching that drunk " Sakura said softly, a small blush coming to her cheeks. Sasuke's soft gaze warmed further and he smirked. It was a bit funny really. He never thought that meeting a single person in his life would have such an affect on him. Routines he had long since found permanent and immovable were now nuisances. Work was now a chore he minded completely, when before he simply saw it as a task that needed to be done; through his upbringing and training it was just something he had to do. Now he didn't want to.

Now...all he wanted was to be like this, with her. By her side. In her presence. Knowing she was there with him. For the first time ever, he wanted something and where he was certainly in denial of it at first, he could honestly say that meeting her that day was a needed blessing, even with the things they had gone through. Not only was he learning about her and other people but he was even learning about himself. Before he met her, he never considered himself a jealous man, yet he had fits of rage whenever she just as much as looked at another man. He knew he was driven, but he didn't know he was willing to go to lengths of extreme for anything she needed. He felt happy for the first time in so many years.

Where she was glad he met her there, he was absolutely grateful he did.

"I am too." Her head whirled and their eyes locked, an even deeper blush reaching her cheeks. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. He really wished he hadn't said it outloud.

"Do you...go to Sarutobi Park often?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, mentally smacking himself. It was a rather cheesy way to start as well as divert a conversation but he had never been one to converse much to begin with, unless it had to do with business. He was barely accustomed to walking by her side, even if this wasn't their first time doing so. She gave him a curt nod, smiling at the ground.

"Yeah actually. I like getting fresh air out here. Its pretty calming and I do a lot of my sparring sessions with Tsunade-Shishou here." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"I imagine you guys attract a crowd if your doing it here." Sasuke stated. Sakura gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, well, we usually are so deep into it, we barely notice until it's over. We can get pretty competitive and its kinda only gotten worse the older Tsunade-Shishou gets." Sakura shrugged, lightly laughing at the memory of her last training session with the busty blond just the other day.

"Why is that?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"She thinks she's getting slow with age. She really hasn't slowed down much, but I think I've just gotten a little faster with time." Sakura answered. Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"She doesn't seem that old. How old is she?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura gave a smirk this time.

"Give a guess." Sakura taunted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Thirties?" He questioned. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. Want another try or should I tell you now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Tell me."

"Sixties." Sakura chuckled out. Sasuke's eyes flew wide with shock, looking at Sakura like she had grown three heads spontaneously. Sakura eyed the look and flew into a fit of laughter, already accustomed to the incredulous look she got whenever telling her teacher's secret.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke murmured. Sakura laughed again.

"I'm completely serious." Sakura giggled. Sasuke snorted.

"There's no way. She doesn't look like she's in her sixties. I figured the old man had landed himself a young woman for a wife. What was his name? Jiraiya?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura chuckled.

"Nope. They are the same age. They even grew up together." Sasuke's look became even more baffled.

"Seriously?" He asked. There was absolutely no reason for Sakura to lie to him about this. He couldn't think of a reason for her to lie about it anyway. Besides, they had already established that Sakura was no liar a few weeks ago. Despite that, he still found himself disbelieving. That woman did not look to be anywhere near her sixties.

"Yup!" Sakura grinned.

"Did she find the fountain of youth or something?" Sasuke asked out of sheer curiosity. Sakura laughed even more.

"Nothing like that. She's never really told me how. She said it comes with her training." Sakura chuckled. Sasuke eyed her. Did that mean at sixty, Sakura would look the same as well? She was under the same training wasn't she?

"Sakura-chan!" The two heard, just as they passed the threshold into the park. Sasuke followed the voice—that belonging to a child—only to see ahead of them a young boy running towards them. Sakura gave a bright smile, turning to Sasuke.

"S-Sorry. Do you mind? This should only take a minute." She apologized. Sasuke shook his head.

"There's no need to apologize." He said just in time before the boy finally reached them. Sakura smiled as the boy crashed into her waist, embracing her with a big grin on his face. She returned the embrace, giggling as she had to stumble a bit to keep her footing with his impact.

"Hello there, Niko-kun!"

"I've missed you Sakura-chan! Where have you been?! You haven't come to see me or the others in a long time!" The dark haired boy grinned, shining innocent blue eyes looking up at her with the utmost admiration. Sasuke watched as Sakura started glowing, a gentle warmth and special affection appearing in her eyes and on her smile. His heart fluttered witnessing it. He had never seen that look on her face before. Not at anyone or anything. The way she looked down at the boy was like that of a loving mother. She absolutely adored the boy and you could tell she did with just the sparkling glimmer in her emeralds for eyes.

He found himself wanting to be looked at like that by her. The desire grew when she lowered to the boys height, placing her bare knees on the ground just to look him in the eye. Such humility and devotion. He wanted it.

"Sorry, Niko-kun. I haven't been feeling well myself, so I couldn't come in to visit. But, I promise, I'll try to make some more time to come this weekend after a _big_ test I'm having for school." Sakura explained lightly, grasping the boy's hands in hers.

"Forgive me?" She asked with lifted eyebrows and a downward tilt of her head. Her smile was apologetic and hopeful and the boy called Niko only gave her a big grin. Sasuke stared. If she made a face like that towards him, he was sure even if she had done something unforgivable, she would always be forgiven. Even by him and he had never been a very forgiving person. When someone wronged him, he was more keen on getting vengeance for it or some kind of pay back for his troubles.

If Sakura made a face like that, he'd have no choice but to relent and surrender.

"Of course Sakura-chan! I'll forgive you for anything!" He proclaimed, making Sakura giggle in amusement.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Sakura nodded, giving a wink.

"Better than ever!" She promised.

"Niko!" A woman's voice called out. Sakura and the boy looked back, catching a woman with several kids around her. The moment Sakura stood, all the kid's eyes lit up.

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!" They all screamed in unison, running towards her. Sakura gave an embarrassed smile, looking back at Sasuke.

"S-Sorry." She apologized again. Sasuke smirked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"You sure have a lot of little brothers and sisters." He quipped, just as the kids ran to surround her. Sakura blushed lightly, giving a sheepish grin as the kids crowded her.

"Sakura-nee-chan! Let's play Going To Kentucky! Please!" Sakura bit her bottom lip as secretly as she could. Really, she didn't expect this at all and to think this would happen to her while she was with Sasuke, it was quite the unexpected event. She gave a weary look to Sasuke, almost asking him permission to do so, only to get a curt nod.

"W-Well, just once alright?" Sakura conditioned. Nevertheless, the kids all beamed with smiles of joy and eyes of excitement, Niko being the closest to her grabbing her hand instantly. Another little girl grabbed her other hand, the modest group of about fifteen kids all ran towards the grassy area, pulling Sakura along. Sasuke followed, keeping a slight distance as they all got into a fairly large circle. Sakura and him exchanged a glance before they finalized their places. She looked around at the kids, smiling at them with enthusiasm.

"Sakura-Nee-Chan goes in the middle this time!" One girl called out, shy and timid looking. Sakura chuckled walking to the center and looking at Sasuke with a nervous grin. He crossed his arms, smirking.

"Ready?" Sakura called out to all of them. The kids cheered.

"Alright! Everyone together now! Three! Two! One!" She yelled out. In that instant, they all began to jog lightly in a circle around her, their hands holding each others.

" _We're going to Kentucky! We're going to the fair! To see the señorita, with flowers in her hair!"_ They all sang, Sakura included, as she did a fun little dance along with the words.

" _OH, shake it to the bottom! Shake it to the top!"_ Sakura's hips moved from side to side, her movements akin to a little girl dancing and swaying from side to side. Sasuke smirked in amusement. Aside from obviously being a grown adult, it was almost obvious that Sakura was having fun doing this little children's game.

" _Then turn around and turn around,"_ Sakura began spinning, in the midst, a woman coming a little to Sasuke's side, though she kept her distance. Though Sasuke paid her no mind, being caught up with Sakura's game with the children, he did hear the woman sigh out in exasperation. She covered her eyes with one hand and pointed the other, spinning in a circle as they sang the line. Sasuke almost snorting with laughter, as Sakura's grin got even bigger. This was probably her favorite part of this game he never played before. They all sang in unison, big smiles on their faces and light in their eyes but none had a bigger grin than Sakura.

"Neehh. How is she so good with these kids?" He heard her say. His smirk turned into a soft smile. So she was good with kids too? That was another thing he never thought about. Kids. He had his fair share of events surrounding his sponsorships in a number of schools around the city and had come in contact with them. He wasn't all that great with them, but he wasn't terrible either. He felt mostly awkward around them really. He lived in a world of adults from a young age that even when he was growing up and going to school, it was rather irritating to deal with the others. Naruto had been the only other kid to have the patience and just the plain ignorance to tolerate him.

He could still remember glaring at the blond seven year old who had somehow managed to climb his high gates and wander into his mother's garden. The blue eyed, raggedly dressed boy had been picking flowers when Sasuke had discovered him with his mother. The boy had only grinned down at them sheepishly, having been chased up a tree by one of their security dogs. He explained that there was a pretty girl he wanted to give "the _best_ " flowers to because she was "really, _really_ , pretty" and named after one. Sasuke, of course, was quick to glare and tell him he was trespassing, even at seven years old. His mother instead chuckled in amusement and proceeded to help give him more flowers. He came everyday after that, never asking for anything more than flowers, which his mother would happily give away, even giving the boy lunches and offering to stay and play with Sasuke.

While Sasuke had always complained that he didn't want to spend time with him, Naruto would simply shrug and say he had to get back to the pretty girl anyway. Sasuke had always rolled his eyes. He always spoke of her, never giving a name, but talked like she was the greatest thing in the world. When they gotten to their teens, Sasuke was certain that this so called girl was a figment of his imagination. Then, they started seeing each other a little less and less. Sasuke had his duties and Naruto did his things. A few years later, he was in fact introduced to Hinata, but it never left Sasuke's mind that she certainly wasn't named after a flower. Again, he figured the pretty girl was a long lost myth, a way to tease him in their younger age.

In hindsight, he could now see exactly how pretty the "girl named after a flower" was, why as a young boy, Naruto wanted to give her the best flowers and risked being chased by the Rottweilers they had. In hindsight, he wondered east She deserved that. She deserved only the best and more and they way she glowed proved that.

Seeing Sakura like this with them, reminded him of his mother that very day, those years ago. Even the way she had kneeled down to Niko before was similar to the way his mother kneeled to him and Naruto whenever they played in the house. The dark haired matriarch had always been a breath of fresh air and freedom. A gentle and caring woman, always tender and soft with others, even more so with her sons. It was their father that was the strict one, though she nicely countered him at every turn with her beauty. An effect she had on his father...one Sakura had on himself.

" _Until you make a_ _stop_ _!"_ Sakura stopped spinning and the kids stopped circling her. Her finger pointed at the boy Sasuke now knew as Niko. The kids cheered and laughed and Sakura uncovered her eyes only to begin laughing with them at who she saw.

"Niko-san is it!" One of the little girls proclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Yup! Don't forget it!" Sakura grinned. Niko gave a wide grin.

"Sakura-san! It's been some time!" The woman said, as the group of about fifteen kids shoved and pushed to get close to Sakura.

"Hey, Kyoko-san! Taking the kids out for a trip?" Sakura questioned, greeting all the other kids with pats on their heads and smiles. The blond girl nodded, tiredly sighing and slumping her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know how you do it. Especially with Niko. He's always more behaved with you than me!" The woman called Kyoko whined. Sakura chuckled.

"It's not that hard." Sakura shrugged. Kyoko sighed again.

"Neh? Sakura-Nee-Chan, who's this? Is this your _boyfriend_?" One of the little girls suddenly asked, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself turn rigid, looking away with slight embarrassment. Could he say he was her boyfriend? This was a date...so...maybe? Then again, he still wasn't really all that sure what Sakura thought. Looking to her, he was only met with a crimson red blush on her flustered face. Kyoko eyed Sasuke, a blush coming onto her face at how handsome the man was.

"U-U-Uhm...well, t-that's a little p-personal Mebuki-chan." Sakura dodged.

"No! He can't be Sakura-chan's boyfriend! I'm Sakura-chan's boyfriend!" Niko screamed, glaring angrily at Sasuke and stomping his foot. Sakura giggled looking over to Sasuke.

"Uh oh. Looks like you have some competition." She quipped, grinning playfully. Sasuke looked at Sakura sighing, deciding to play along. He just decided he was going to make an effort and he was not going to go back on his word.

"Looks like I have no choice..." He looked down to Niko, a deadpan seriousness in his eyes.

"I will challenge you for her." Sasuke suddenly said, making the young boy grow furious. Kyoko snorted, muffling her giggles in her palm as Sakura blushed even harder with his sudden proclamation. She wasn't expecting that at all and Sasuke knew it. Niko raised a fist, shaking it with the challenge.

"You're on, old man!" He yelled, sticking out his tongue. Sasuke smirked.

"So how should we settle this?" Sasuke asked. The instant he did, there was a wide slew of suggestions came from the kids and Sasuke had to admit this was a sudden interruption between him and Sakura that he really didn't mind at all. In fact, the gentle look of gratification and a sudden charm in her eyes as they shared a glance with his participation was all the more welcomed. He could tell, he had indeed impressed her for his sudden willingness to play around with the kids.

Honestly, if this had happened to him while he was with anyone else, he would have flat out left the area entirely. He would never have thought in a million years he would be willing to play and children's game with a group of children and he knew it was Sakura's charm that had made him so open to it. To watch her seem so free and innocent, he was certain that she was his main influence into this and oddly enough, he didn't mind it one bit. To be frank, he didn't even mind if someone from the press caught him right now. He was with Sakura and...he was enjoying himself.

"Hopscotch!"

"Jump rope!"

"Tag!"

"Hide and seek!"

"I have an idea." Sasuke suddenly spoke out. They all silenced, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Since it's for Sakura, I think it's only fair that she decides how we go about this." Sasuke looked to the now surprised woman with a smirk. She gave a gentle blush before grinning.

"Hmmm...how about we play one more round of Going to Kentucky? But, there's a catch!" Sakura clapped her hands together. She gained the curious attention of the two adults looking at her and the children.

"Whoever points at me first wins! Niko-kun will go first since he has already been chosen last game. If he doesn't point to me, then Sasuke-kun will go! If neither one points at me after your one and _only_ chance of being in the center, your both lose!" She set up the rules, sticking her tongue out at the end. Sasuke smirked. He supposed it was good that he watched Sakura do the dance.

"Alright!" Niko cheered and instantly the kids began to form a circle again. Sasuke instantly took the chance to grab Sakura's hand, considering it was how he watched the game be played. Besides, he was almost begging for a reason to grab her hand again from earlier. Her hand was so small and soft in his and the waves of electricity flew up his hand and arm when she grasped his hand back. A little boy had grabbed his other hand. Sakura looked at him, giving a small and shy blush. She smiled secretively, Sasuke eyeing the look with much warranted curiosity and mutual connection. Sakura was not that hard to understand. She was really an open book, especially when looking into her eyes. However, she had these moments of beautiful thought, a complex mysteriousness coming to her eyes that made him want to learn more about her. He also noted she never looked people in the eye when she looked like that. She always looked away.

What was she thinking? What was that look for? He couldn't read it, to this day and he wanted to know. It was the same look she gave in the hospital when talking about Sasori. It was the same look she gave whenever he was acknowledged and praised by her. It was a look she gave when others weren't looking, having caught it during one of their nights at Temi's.

"Wait!" One of the other boys suddenly shouted, not yet joining hands with the others. Niko glared at him. Sakura raised an eyebrow, that look washing away from her eyes. Sasuke's eyes noted it, putting it to the back of his mind. It was a subconscious look. The fact that upon a reaction it disappeared meant it was a look of habit and that it was something only known to her.

"What is it Jin-kun?" Sakura asked.

"How are we gonna make sure Niko doesn't cheat?! He always cheats in contest!" The brown haired boy accused, glaring at Niko. Niko glared back.

"Shut up Jin! No I don't!" Niko yelled, stomping a foot.

"I think I have a solution for that." Kyoko stepped in, taking off the hair scarf she was wearing. It was dark blue and decorated with flowers. She stepped to Niko, wrapping the band around his eyes and tying it.

"There. Now be honest Niko, can you see anything?" She asked. Niko shook his head.

"No." The boy harrumphed, crossing his arms. Jin stepped over to Niko's side.

"Good, buttface!" He taunted, sticking out his tongue. Niko turned towards the sound, but Jin moved over to his left.

"You're a buttface!" Niko yelled in the completely wrong direction. Sakura chuckled.

"Now now, you two. Jin-kun, let's get in a circle now." Sakura ended the starting conflict instantly. Jin gave a sparing glare to Niko as he walked off and the boy could only pout.

"Okay everyone, ready?" Sakura questioned. The kids answered positively in unison. While Sasuke didn't sing, he couldn't help but smile, watching as Sakura sang with closed and delighted eyes. These kids made her pretty happy. She seemed beyond overjoyed. The ritual of the game began and they began to lightly trot around the blindfolded Niko. Even blindfolded, the boy seemed to be unable to hold back from singing the song along with them, childishly dancing and clapping to the tempo.

" _We're going to Kentucky, we're going to the fair! To see the senorita, with flowers in her hair! OH, Shake it to the bottom! Shake it to the top!"_

If he could give her a smile like that everyday, he could feel down to his very bones that his mind and heart would be at ease. The way she glowed. He could only feel content. As a matter of fact, saying he felt content grossly understated how he felt, seeing her like this. He'd probably wouldn't be able to form words of just exactly what it made him feel, but he knew for sure that if he could, he'd give her that smile everyday for the rest of her life if he could help it.

Now came the moment of truth as Niko pointed his finger out and began spinning in place.

" _Then turn around and turn around until you make a stop!"_

Niko stopped and much to Sasuke's amusement, was not pointing at Sakura. Instead the boy was pointing at the little girl holding the woman named Kyoko's hand. Using his other hand, the boy excitedly yanked the hair scarf from his eyes only for his joyous face to fall into disappointment.

"Nooo! I wanted to point at Sakura-chan!" He whined and pouted. Sakura laughed.

"It's okay Niko-kun. It's Sasuke-kun's turn now!" Sakura said, looking over to him with a grin. He grunted, releasing her hand a bit reluctantly. He passed Niko who was taking his place and the young boy shot him a glare as he gave Sasuke the blindfold. He looked over at Sakura.

"I don't dance by the way." He declared. Sakura smiled.

"I figured. _But,_ you must! It's part of the game!" Sakura urged. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What if I don't?" He questioned.

"Then you forfeit and lose to an eight year old boy. I bet Naruto will have a lot to say when he finds out the great Sasuke Uchiha lost to a child." Sakura answered instantly, sticking out her tongue at the end. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, a slight irritation in him growing when he eyed the smug look given to him by said boy. Sasuke sighed.

Well...first time for everything, as his mother had said to him long ago.

"Tch. A-Alright." He sighed, placing on the blindfold.

"...Erm...Sakura-Chan…" He heard Niko say. He stood there for a moment, not hearing Sakura ready the kids to sing as she did each time. He heard nothing but whispering actually and even that was a bit difficult to hear and after a moment he heard Sakura giggle. He could feel a slight anxiousness. He never had done this before. Then he felt soft, petite female hands grab his. He flinched, honestly not able to see a thing, considering he figured to play fair. The boy obviously didn't cheat and therefore he wouldn't resort to it either.

"Relax it's just me." He heard her voice and instinctively, his head tilted downward towards her. It was instinct and habit to look into someone's eyes, especially in the world of business. However, that wasn't what was aching him. Hearing her voice without looking into her eyes he was filled with a sudden need. He wanted to hear her voice for him and for him alone.

"I'll join you for the dance part. Niko-kun knows exactly how you feel. He was shy about going in the middle at first too." Her voice eased him and his grip on her hands tightened just slightly with reassurance. He felt his cheeks burn a bit and in reaction to the heat, he quickly turned his head away from her and mentally grimaced.

"L-Let's just get this over with already." He murmured. Sakura giggled.

"Ready everyone?" He heard. He felt her hands gently lift his, opening his palm and placing hers against his. Her hand was so small. He was certain his fingers could hook over hers if he folded over them.

" _We're going to Kentucky, we're going to the fair! To see the senorita with flowers in her hair! "_ With their palms still touching and to the rhythm of the song, he felt Sakura move his hands from side to side, a slight bounce to them that indicated more movement. Her fingers entwined with his and he felt her hop lightly from side to side. In reaction, though he started of hesitantly, his body began to move along with her. Next thing he knew, he felt Sakura hook her arm in his, facing opposite from him, and she pranced around, lightly dragging him until he had no choice but to follow along.

" _OH! Shake it to the bottom! Shake it to the top!"_ He heard Sakura giggle a little, and he gave a small smirk. He felt her stop, him doing the same thing. She bumped her hip against his, his hip going to the side in reaction and back to make contact with her hip again. She felt her hand grab his and lift it to point. He figured it was about time to spin. When he started, he felt Sakura leave his side. It was all up to fate now. He had no idea which way she went.

" _Then turn around and turn around until you make a stop!"_ He stopped, keeping his finger pointed and hearing the kids cheer. He lifted the makeshift blindfold and his eyes widened in surprise.

"No fair!" Niko whined, stomping. Sasuke stared directly at Sakura, who was smiling back at him. Sakura laughed, walking over to the boy and patting him on the head.

"Now now, Niko-kun. It was fair. I promise. Besides, it won't change anything between us, okay?" She promised him. The boy looked back at Sasuke who walked over and glared.

"You better take good care of Sakura-Chan!" The boy growled, crossing his arms. Sakura straightened, and blushed at the statement. Sasuke eyed her, a gentle smile coming onto his face. He had already promised that didn't he? He had told her a number of times, he would be the bearer of her burdens from now on. He gave his word to her. He wasn't sure if she remembered, but he still had Suigetsu guarding her in secret. Sasuke kneeled, looking the boy in the eye.

"You have my word, Niko." Sasuke promised, reaching his hand out for a handshake. It was a deal and he never went back on his word, especially one that he closed with a handshake. The still pouting child stared for a moment grudgingly before his small had grabbed Sasuke's contrasting adult hand. They shared a light shake

"Alright kids! It's time for us to get back to the clinic now." Kyoko suddenly called out. The kids whined and moaned, some stomping their feet and others outright protesting. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The clinic? What clinic? These kids seemed healthy.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" The boy called Jin asked. Kyoko shook her.

"Sorry guys. It's almost time for dinner for you all." The woman kindly denied. The kids whined again.

"Come on guys. There will be other days for you to enjoy at the park. For now, it's time to go and eat, so you can all stay healthy and strong. Go on with Kyoko-Chan now." Sakura softly said over all of them. They stared at Sakura for a moment before all made a mad dash for her for a grand group hug. Sasuke watched as again, that angelic smile reached her lips and she did her best to embrace all of them back. Sakura really was the epitome of love; her affection and emotion as tender and comforting as the spring breeze. She waved them off as they departed, all of them giving their own separate cheers of farewell to her.

"Don't forget what you promised, duckbutt!" Niko suddenly screamed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, forcing a wry grin on his face with difficulty. If the kid was nearby, he definitely would have grabbed and lifted him by the throat...probably. Either that or find some other way to punish the child. He was eased however, by the sound of Sakura giggling and trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh? Is that funny to you?" He questioned playfully. Sakura blushed.

"Hehe! Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said grinning sheepishly. He smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I won't let this go, Sakura. I'll have to think of some way to punish you for that." He shrugged, continuing to walk while Sakura froze in place.

"E-Eh? W-Wait! Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to laugh!" She instantly began apologizing, jogging lightly to reach his side. He smirked, feigning a look of thoughtful consideration.

"Maybe a good extra twenty hours of overtime will suffice?" He thought up. Sakura shrieked again.

"N-No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke snickered to himself, only to pause with surprise when he felt Sakura hook her arms around his. Pressing herself against his arm, he had no choice but to look at her in surprise, only to be met with a pleading gaze and a begging pout.

"Please forgive me Sasuke-kun?" She pleaded softly and Sasuke felt his cheeks burn. Damn it. She was unknowingly tempting him. Where this action probably meant nothing to her, he could barely keep his thoughts in check. Seeing her lips and getting that pleading look in her eyes, he was being filled with a number of thoughts, all of which weren't the cleanest or the most respectful of thoughts. The flirtatious nature of her dress wasn't helping him either. He turned his face away from her.

"A-Alright alright…no need for all that." He mumbled, only to feel his arm be released and to hear her cheer.

"Yay!" She laughed. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, though his smirk only promised that he was being playful.

"You're annoying." He said, a look of amusement in his dark eyes. Sakura chuckled.

"Me? No way! You're just grumpy." Sakura shot back, sticking out a tongue. Sasuke closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"Grumpy hm? Not as grumpy as you after you give me eighty hours next week." He quipped.

"EEEHHH?! B-But that means working the weekends too!" Sakura screeched.

"I didn't say you'd be leaving the office." Sasuke smirked, watching as Sakura's face twitched.

"Y-You're so cruel." Sakura whimpered. Sasuke shook his head.

"What was with those kids?" He questioned out of curiosity. Sakura smiled.

"Well, they are from a small children's clinic I go to volunteer at from time to time. They're all really great kids." Sakura laughed, before her face dropped a bit. Her smile saddened.

"They...well...they've all had something traumatic happen to them one way or another. So, I try to be there for them the best I can." She explained. Sasuke's eyes observed her.

"Well, from what I saw, you are doing well for them." He said, in hopes in would lighten her mood. She smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you." He was going to respond before he saw Sakura's head turn.

"ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM HERE!" He heard, accompanied by music. He followed Sakura's eyes, seeing her stare directly at the ice cream man. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement. After watching her play with the kids and now this, he really could say Sakura was a kid in an adult's body. He was absolutely certain of it. Come to think of it, she and Naruto really did have these burst of childish antics here and there and he couldn't help but somberly wonder if it was because she didn't have much time to be a child. Something so simple that he took for granted because he thought he needed to grow up quicker. He chose to grow up. She was forced to.

"How about some ice cream?" He suggested, already walking towards it and grabbing her hand. She was caught by surprise.

"H-Huh? Y-You don't have to." He looked back at her smirking.

"You sure? The way you're staring down the ice cream guy, I figured it be best to just buy it before you tackle the entire truck." He taunted. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled out, walking to his side. It did not go amiss that she kept her hands in his and he felt a tingling in his chest when she grasped it for a hold on him, considering he grabbed it in surprise. Sakura blushed a bit harder, a smile coming to her face. His hand felt so big and warm and holding it made her feel so secure and protected. Holding his hand made him feel like she could do anything so long as he was at her side. All this, while simply walking towards and ice cream truck. She hardly realized they had walked up to the truck window.

"What can I get you two?" The vendor questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm good. What do you want Sakura?" He asked. She smiled shyly, looking back up.

"Um, just a rainbow sprinkled cone please? Vanilla?" She ordered lightly. The man tilted his hat and gave a grin.

"You got it pretty lady. One rainbow sprinkle cone coming up!" He said and got to work. Sasuke glared. The guy didn't have to compliment her. To think he had the gall to do it in front of him too, as if he wasn't standing here, holding her hand. _Bastard_.

"Tch." Sasuke sounded, gripping her hand a bit more tightly. Sakura looked over, only to see Sasuke eying the still working man with a glare in his eyes. She grew confused, lifting an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke grunted, looking away.

"No. Nothing." He growled. The vendor came back, a grin on his face.

"Here ya go! One rainbow sprinkle cone! Enjoy beautiful!" He chirped and winked. Sasuke's glare went from the ground, to the ice cream vendor. Sakura grabbed the cone from his hand. Sasuke let go of her hand, reaching for his wallet.

"That'll just be two fifty!" Sasuke pulled out a five and the vendor reached out to grab it. Sasuke only felt the need to slam the five dollars in the guy's face. Hard. With force. However, as to not cause a spectacle for Sakura as well as land himself in a lawsuit for assault, he settled for glaring at the guy harshly.

"Thanks. Give me a moment for your cha—" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand again.

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke cut off, pulling her to walk.

"Eh? But what about your change?" She asked.

"You're asking a multi-billionaire about change. Two dollars and fifty cents, moreover." Sasuke reminded with a deadpanned look on his face. Sakura snorted, laughing out in hilarity.

"Haha! You're right!" She continued to laugh. Sasuke smirked, looking at her only for his heart to skip a beat. He had looked at her just as she moved to lick her ice cream. Her tongue snaked out, licking the side of the spiral upward before taking the peak into her mouth. She smiled in joy, humming with satisfied taste buds, while Sasuke cursed himself. He felt his face burn and his mind fill with dirty thoughts and did his best to look away.

"You don't want ice cream Sasuke-kun?" He heard her ask. He looked back to her and unfortunately, for his slipping control, she was licking the ice cream again. He eyed her tongue, doing his best to keep himself composed and dignified.

"I'm...not into sweets." He murmured, turning his head again to try and distract himself from the burning in his cheeks. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so. You don't seem like someone who likes sweets. You barely touched the cake at the surprise birthday party." Sakura sighed. Sasuke snuck a glance at her again.

"I hope that didn't offend you." He apologized. Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all Sasuke-kun!" She dismissed.

They walked, side by side. Sakura began to tell stories from her childhood. Sasuke listened quietly, making comments and asking questions here and there, but nonetheless, for the two of them, the whole world was just each other. People that passed them by did not exist. Sasuke didn't care if they actually did. He only cared about the words she spoke, the smiles she gave, the laughs she let out whenever he said something funny to her. They had ended up in the wooded parts of the park, Sakura just finishing up a story about Naruto sneaking into a old lady's yard to try and prank her.

"So, even though I told the baka not to go into Kakashi-sensei's yard he did anyway. Next thing I knew he was screaming at me to run and being followed by a bunch of street dogs. Haha! We had to run for almost an hour before we finally climbed up a low fire escape ladder and got up there!" Sakura laughed out. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Idiot." He grumbled. He had half a mind to ask her how and why she even bothered to continue tolerating the dobe, however that would be hypocritical considering he put up with the blond for almost as long as she did. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei was pretty crossed too, since he's a big dog lover and had been trying to take care of all the dogs for a while. He made me and Naruto go around all of the streets of the slums to find them." She sighed out.

"Tch. That idiot shouldn't have roped you into his situations."

"Nah it's alright. It was kind of fun and hilarious. Well, it wasn't until afterward that we laughed about it. He gave me flowers the next day. He always gave me flowers to apologize. They were always really pretty." Sasuke scoffed at the statement, again the memory of Naruto getting flowers for a pretty girl named after one coming to mind again. That jerk never brought Sakura around either. It now made him wonder if maybe Naruto had a crush on her back then and didn't want to bring her around him. It was most certainly before Hinata's time. Was there ever something more than a friendship between them? He could only really imagine them as nothing more than brother and sister, but Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Naruto never brought her as children. If he met her sooner he was sure things in his life would have been different. He'd have an actual reason to want to be successful. He'd have a reason to get up every morning other than work.

It would have been for her. It definitely would have been for her.

"Do you know where he got those flowers from?" He asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow, a little confused with the question.

"Huh? Not really. He said he picked them from a secret spot of his." She answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto even took credit for his garden.

"Hn. Yeah. Secret." He mumbled. Sakura looked turned even more perplexed.

"Come to think of it, you've known him for a long time right?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's just say, I'm pretty sure I know exactly where those flowers to you came from." Sasuke grumbled. Now he was a bit bothered about it.

"You do?"

"Tch. My mother's garden." He answered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?! Really?" Sasuke grunted in confirmation.

"Seems the idiot has a habit of being chased by dogs. The day I met him, he had been chased by my security dogs up a tree. When my mother asked his reason he only said he wanted get the best flowers for a pretty girl named after one." He informed. Sakura's eyes widened. She next flew into a fit of laughter and Sasuke eyed her, with a raised eyebrow.

"That baka. He was stealing from you?" She laughed. Sasuke smirked.

"He was, until my mother found it adorable and just gave it to him. Then he came everyday. Haven't been able to really get rid of him since." Sasuke scoffed. Sakura gave that secretive smile again, her eyes lowering and taking the final bite of her ice cream cone.

"Naruto...has always been there for me. For as long as I can remember really." She spoke. He gazed at the look that made him want to know more about her. He still could not place it. There was a somberness to it, but she wasn't sad. There was a detachment in her eyes, but she seemed fond of whatever she was thinking about. His hand couldn't help but grip hers a bit, staying quiet.

"I...honestly don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for him. There's so much we've been through together and not once do I remember him ever leaving me alone for too long. He's...always did his best to take care of me and make me happy." Sakura absently said, smiling up at the canopy of leaves above. The orange in the sky was starting to darken just a bit, but it was still indeed light out. Sasuke looked at her, stopping in his place and facing her.

"I suppose I'll have to thank him for that." He said softly. Sakura faced him..

"Thank him for what exactly?" She asked. He looked down at her hand in his and caressed the petite softness of her knuckles.

"For taking care of you...so I had the chance to meet you at Cafe Blanche." He answered, his eyes lifting to hers. Sakura blushed staring into his eyes. His eyes warmed, taking in the details of the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen. He felt so drawn to her. His eyes lowered to her lips, leaning in slowly but surely. His heart thumped against his chest and Sakura could hear hers in her ears, speeding faster than a speeding train.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and it shot electricity throughout his body. His other hand slowly lifted, about to touch her waist.

 **RING RING**

The two flinched in surprise. Sasuke mentally cursed and Sakura's eyebrow twitched. It was her phone. She sighed looking away with embarrassment and dismay. Moment _ruined_ , and she wished she had turned off her phone completely.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled. Sasuke eyed the look, seeing a disappointment flash in her eyes as she let go of his hand and rummaged for her phone in the small bag he carried. He found out he didn't like the look of disappointment. His hand lifted, giving a poke to her forehead.

"Eh!" She yelped slightly in surprise and looked up to him while holding her phone. He smirked at the bewildered expression.

"Let's go, it's getting late." He started walking. Sakura stared at his back confusedly. With one hand touching her forehead, she lifted the phone to her ear and followed him.

"H-Hello?" She answered, still dumbfounded.

" _Enjoying your date?"_ Sakura raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the female's voice over the phone. She moved to look at the caller id, only to realize she had picked up for an unknown number.

"Who's this?" She asked. Sasuke looked over questioningly.

" _Cunt!"_ The woman screamed and the line went dead. Sakura's eyes widened an instant anger filling her for being called such a thing without any reason.

"What the hell?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke's eyes grew concerned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Sakura exhaled to calm herself.

"It...was probably just a wrong number. Don't worry about it. Sorry." She said, shaking off the call. She felt no need to ruin a date by being angry at someone she didn't know.

"No need to apologize." He said, grabbing her hand again. The action was suddenly rather comfortable to do and when he did, Sakura blushed, smiling softly. The walk back to her home was pleasant and the sun had finally began to give way to the night. Walking up the building, Sasuke looked to her.

"I've had a nice time with you Sasuke-kun. Thank you." She said, giving him a joyful smile. He smirked, nodding in congruence. He did indeed enjoy his time with her, even from something as simple as a walk. Even with the small disruptions here and there, it was something he would like to do again. With that thought coming to mind, his eyes lowered to the ground, feeling a burning again at his cheeks.

"Do you...want to call it a night? We...can go somewhere else if you'd like to." He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness. He didn't know why but even though he had gotten comfortable enough to grab her hand and hold it, it was still a bit nerve wracking to ask her for more. Maybe she was tired? Maybe a walk in the park wasn't enough? Even so...he didn't want to part from her. He wanted to be with her, even if it was a little while longer. Sakura blushed, smiling softly at him.

"I've had fun today Sasuke-kun. I'd like to...spend more time with you, but I have an appointment tomorrow early morning at the hospital." She said softly and she pushed a another strand of hair behind her left ear. He couldn't help but take note that she always pushed away her hair from the left side. Sasuke's eyes lowered, a feeling a disappointment in his chest. He supposed however, it couldn't be helped.

"I understand. Is it about the wound?" He asked out of curiosity. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I have to be in at seven, which really means get there at six." Sakura shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you? I don't really have much going on around that time other than heading to a meeting by seven." He offered. Sakura smiled appreciatively.

"I wouldn't mind that if it isn't too much trouble for you." Sakura accepted. Sasuke nodded, his hand lifting and taping her forehead. Sakura blushed and as always, when he poked her forehead a warm feeling rose in her chest.

"It's no trouble at all. Goodnight, Sakura." He said softly, pushing his hands in his pockets and turning to descend the stairs of her building. Sakura turned to insert her key, before she stopped, a sudden question coming to mind.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" He paused, turning just as she did and looking up at her. Sakura looked down at him, a question in her eyes, though she seemed hesitant to ask. Sasuke waited, knowing Sakura would say what's on her mind. That was just the kind of woman she was. She was never afraid to question him, from day one.

"Uhm...well…" She hesitated again and he watched as she touched her forehead and instantly he knew what she wanted to ask. He held back his smirk as best as he could, keeping his best poker face as to ensure she didn't know he was onto her.

"Why do you poke my forehead? I haven't seen you do it to anyone else and it's...the third time you did it. Does it mean something?" She questioned curiously. Sasuke stared for a moment, wondering if he should reveal the meaning behind it before deciding against that action. It was too early for her to understand what that meant to him. He still wanted to take his time, to ensure she...he wanted to wait and be sure she wanted anything with him. Afterall, it had crossed his mind that maybe she didn't feel as strongly as he felt. If he, in the beginning, was in denial of it maybe she was too. His only other worry was that this was all too fast. His feelings, their connection, their understanding of each other seemed to all just be too fast and too much, especially to him. If he didn't know any better, he would have said he had known her in another world. They were connected in someway and that connection was leading them to each other.

The last thing he wanted was to run her off because he couldn't be patient, despite not being a very patient man to begin with. For her, he'd wait. For her, he'd do his best to control himself, even if he wanted her right now. He gave a teasing smirk, an amused look in his gaze that took her aback.

"I'll tell you what it means, someday." He dismissed, turning around and walking. Sakura stared at his departing back in confusion, watching as he turned to walk down the block presumably to get his car. Sakura watched him, looking down at the floor in wonder. So the forehead poke did mean something...but what? What was its significance such that Sasuke wouldn't tell her straight out when she asked. Instead, she would be told what it meant "someday"?

Still confused and in her thoughts with wonder, she opened the entry to her building and walked inside.

Across the street, envious eyes glared at Sakura's retreating back.

Sakura sighed, sticking her keys into the apartment door. Her walk up the three flights of stairs of her brownstone weren't tiring, but trying to think about what Sasuke's forehead poking meant was. She tried to think of the last three times it had happened and the only thing that she found they had in common was that he did it usually when they were parting, save for the one in the park earlier. That one appeared to be done for some other reason that she couldn't place.

Before she could turn the lock, her door swung open, the keys ripped away from her hand and there stood Ino and behind her, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Hinata was looking at her with a shy smile. The other three were mischievously grinning.

"W-Wha—"

Sakura didn't even have a chance to question them before she was grabbed at the shoulders and pulled inside with a surprised scream, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to his black car. He had decided to take the Lexus F out today, considering he had the Lexus LFA in maintenance for the time being. Sebastian was suppose to pick up the car tomorrow morning. He entered the driver's seat, checking his watch. Eight-fifteen. It was still a bit early and he had a sudden feeling of dread and melancholy in his chest. He was already missing Sakura. All of a sudden, he was feeling drained when just before they parted ways, he was full of energy. He did have some work to do before the days end and while he knew he had to, he really didn't want to. Instead he wanted to be with Sakura. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice and hold her hand again. He wanted to get closer like they were before. Maybe he should have still went in for a kiss? Was it too soon? Sasuke honestly had no idea what to think or do. Everything about Sakura drove him to do things he thought he would never do or ever want to do.

All in all, he was glad that everything went smooth. Nothing went wrong. Absolutely nothing was wrong about the date and now he wanted to spend even more time with her. Not going over some stupid document that he really didn't care about. Then again, the documents tonight were about finalizing the new health insurance plans he had in the works and that was related to her...he supposed he would have to suck it up and get on with it. With that, he shifted the car's gears and began pulling out the parking spot.

Maybe Sakura would kiss him in joy after the insurance plan went into effect. He could almost see it now. He would unveil the entire insurance plan offered by Uchiha Corporations to her and she gasp with joy. She'd rave and rant about how much coverage a patient could get for such a small payment a month. She'd be overjoyed once finding out that very few authorizations would be required for the large variety of services provided by physicians everywhere. The low payments did not hurt payments to physicians either as they were rewarded heartily by the medical board for accepting the insurance through his investments.

Then she'd jump on him and kiss him into oblivion, which he'd gladly accept.

" _You're so amazing Sasuke-kun! I want to be yours forever!"_

The words heard in his imagination made him grip the steering wheel of his car. Between the feel of her body on his arm today and the way she was licking the ice cream, hearing those words from her very lips would be the day his control and restraint snapped. From there, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop at just a kiss.

Especially with how divine she looked in the red bikini he saw in the photos Naruto sent him. Her dress today was probably even a bit worse than the bikini photos as he was almost desperate to see everything underneath the white fabric. He shut his eyes for a moment, willing any derogatory thoughts of her out of his mind. He respected Sakura. He saw her as a woman who deserved respect and he wanted to give that to her. Fantasizing such thoughts...was the exact opposite of that. Despite that, his thoughts and desires were cruel opponents to his will, bombarding him with images of her curves. His dreams were no help either. If she was involved in them she was most definitely in a provocative state for him and him alone.

There was even a dream of her begging for him.

"Tch." He scoffed, closing his eyes to try and dash the pleading look she gave him both in that dream and earlier. He began to drive, trying to call Sakura but her phone had kept ringing until he received her voicemail. He raised an eyebrow.

" _You've reached Sakura Haruno! Sorry I can't take your call right now but please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Bye!"_

"Sakura, it's me. Just calling to find out if you got upstairs alright. Give me a call when you can. I'll call you in the morning when I'm on my way." He spoke, unaware that behind him was three rising heads. Two men tiredly and silently questioning why they got dragged into hiding in the back seat of Sasuke's car, and the last one grinning wildly.

Naruto was of course, the first to act. He lunged over to the front from his hidden place in the back seat and wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

"HOW'D IT GO TEME?!"

Sasuke screamed and slammed on the break, his car screeching to a halt. Thank goodness there was no traffic.

"Damn it Naruto! Don't get us killed idiot!" Shikamaru snarled. Naruto, however, could not reply promptly, considering his face had hit against the dashboard control panel. Naruto groaned in pain, grabbing his throbbing nose. Sasuke spun around, only to see in his backseat, Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Sasuke screamed. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe. Sorry teme." Naruto said.

"Sorry wouldn't have brought back our lives Naruto. It would be especially tragic to Sasuke, considering he just got finished with what appears to be a pretty successful date." Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke eyed all three of them with incredulous anger and confusion.

"What the hell are you all doing in my car?! No—scratch that; _how_ the hell did you all get in my fucking car!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sebastian gave me the other key." Naruto informed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his wide eyes staring incredulously at the blond.

"You can't be fucking serious." Sasuke said in disbelief. Kakashi shrugged.

"Naruto was persuasive…" Kakashi said boredly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll talk to that old bastard later. Furthermore, I'd expect this of Naruto, but why the hell are you two here?" Sasuke growled, glaring and beyond pissed off. To think, he had been in a good mood just a minute before and now _this_. He was so annoyed right now, he could hit all three of them.

"I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life, when suddenly a black cat crossed my path. It was then that I decided to take a different route, when I caught an old woman struggling with her groceries, so I helped her and that's when I spotted Naruto an—"

"Don't bullshit me Kakashi. Why the hell are you really here?" Sasuke snarled. Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I got curious as to why Naruto was running out the office building after work today and followed." The silver haired man answered truthfully. Sasuke scoffed, before his glare shifted to Shikamaru.

"The girls kicked me and Kiba out of Sakura's house and I saw these two. I had nothing better to do so I figured I'd nap here after hearing Naruto's little plan. Didn't think he'd almost get us all killed though." Shikamaru shrugged, yawning. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, trying to calm his nerves and reach back to strangle the blond who was the obvious cause of all this. Though, there was a certain detail that did not go unnoticed.

"You said the girls kicked you out of Sakura's house?" Sasuke questioned. Shikamaru nodded, leaning back with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah. Temari said something about a "girls chat" and that I wasn't allowed. What a drag." Shikamaru said boredly. Sasuke rubbed a hand down his face. Maybe that's why Sakura didn't answer the phone.

"You're telling me." Sasuke grumbled, driving to his house. He was pretty certain Naruto had the car at the house if he got the extra set of keys from Sebastian. The blond idiot would be the one responsible for taking the other two home.

* * *

"What did you guys do?" Temari asked excitedly.

"Was he all over you?" Tenten asked grinning.

"Did he kiss you?!" Ino yelled.

"Was he nice?" Hinata asked modestly.

"Will everyone just quit it! Why in the world am I getting the third degree?" Sakura asked incredulously. Once she had been dragged into the apartment and plopped onto the couch against her will, she was then surrounded by the four girls and interrogated with no escape possible. Her phone had been confiscated and she was the center of attention from the other four girls. She already knew Ino blabbed about her date with Sasuke, but for them to all have glasses of wine ready—they even had one ready for her—was just ludicrous and unnecessary.

"What? We just want to know how it went? Soooo? How was your date with prince charming?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed, finding it hopeless and moved to sit on her hip, her legs laid out on the couch to the side. Ino put Sakura's feet on her lap and Sakura was supported by the arm of the sofa. Tenten was cross legged on the floor nearby Sakura. Temari sat on the living room table directly in front of her and Hinata was beside her. The different shades of eyes were all on her and Sakura looked down at her glass, swirling the red wine absently.

"It...was nice. He was really kind and nice. I ran into the kids from the clinic and well, he played with them with me. Then we walked and talked and…" Sakura trailed blushing. The girls were all intrigued listening and sipping their glasses. Sakura drank her glass, a gentle smile coming to her lips. Her eyes lowered. She could still feel Sasuke's large hand holding hers. His presence itself felt as though he was still here, despite having already left.

"He...held my hand and I...I think we were going to kiss." Ino squealed in absolute excitement and Temari smirked. Tenten grinned and Hinata gave a delighted smile.

"So you were going to kiss? Did you?" Temari asked, obviously catching Sakura's wording. Sakura sighed, this time looking at the wine glass with a bit of frustration and anger.

That phone call...it definitely wasn't one of them playing some kind of prank on her. Was it really just a wrong number? If it was, it was a pretty strong coincidence that whoever the person wanted to call a "cunt" was also on a date like her.

"W-Well...no we didn't. We...well, I got interrupted."

"WHAT?! BY WHO!?" Ino yelled in full blown fury. Tenten started cracking her knuckles.

"Tch. Name 'em Sakura! I have a new knife in my collection that needs trying out anyway." Tenten snarled menacingly. Sakura sighed and shrugged.

"My phone went off. I thought it was something important, but it was an unknown number. There was a woman and she asked if I was enjoying my date and then she called me a cunt." Sakura sighed out. She drank her cup, thinking about the way the voice sounded. The woman was vicious sounding. The woman sounded so scorned, Sakura might as well have done something completely wrong to her. With the way the woman sounded, Sakura may as well have taken away her hopes and dreams, her future and she had ruined the other woman's life. However, as far as she knew, Sakura did no such thing. She defended herself and her loved ones only; she never went after anyone or did anything malicious to another person vindictively.

"Tch. Some jealous bitch who got the wrong number?" Temari growled, crossing her arms across her chest. Hinata's eyes became serious.

"That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is!?" Ino yelled angrily. Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't matter." She said, her eyes softening as she remembered Sasuke's eyes on her. Sakura thought it was quite ironic really. A man who was so seemingly cold and was anointed with power by not only his birthright, but by his own earning; Sakura never thought upon first meeting him that she would ever be looked at so gently by him. Even the way he held her hand. She never imagined he'd even want to be even within arm's length of a child, yet he seemed good with them. ' _He'd make a great father…'_ Her eyes widened, cheeks burning at the thought that just crossed her mind. Ino shrieked, grinning like a madwoman.

"What the hell did you just think!? What?! That is the first time I've ever seen a look like that on your face! Tell us and tell us NOW!" Ino demanded hastily. Sakura blushed harder.

"W-Will you quit it!?" Sakura whined and drank her wine until it was just a quarter left. Her eyes closed in satisfaction and then she sighed after swallowing.

"I have to be up early tomorrow, so you guys sh—" Sakura was cut off with the sound of running liquid. She looked, only to see her glass being filled with wine again and Temari, Hinata and Tenten all staring attentively. Temari crossed her legs and arms smirking.

"You're not going anywhere for the rest of the night though." Temari quipped. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, a sudden laugh bursting from her as her friends joined her.

* * *

"Come on! Tell me! How'd it go between you and Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke heard for the fiftieth time between the car ride back to his home and now standing in his lounge room. In the middle was a billiards table and the four men stood around, each with pool sticks in one of their hands and a drink placed somewhere on one of the tables in the room. The room was large, a relaxation room his father had made to entertain his business partners when they had meetings here. Sasuke used it sometimes, but not very often. After Naruto's obvious refusal to take the others and himself home unless he spoke about his time with Sakura, Sasuke resigned to the request and decided to have a few drinks while practicing the game.

Especially after being beaten by Sakura consistently. The woman was a pool shark and he vowed to one day have his vengeance.

"I'm interested to know as well, Sasuke." Kakashi said, taking his turn and aiming the cue. Sasuke took a sip of his brandy.

"It...was fine." He answered.

"Ah, come on! You have more to say than that!" Naruto urged, eyeing as Kakashi made his shot and moved to get the next one.

"What else do you want me to say? It was just a walk in the park. Nothing special." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Shikamaru suddenly butted in. Sasuke's eyes shot to him before looking down. He was starting to regret not kissing her. Maybe he should have. If not to lay his claim on her but to satisfy at least one of his desires. She had only been inches away from his lips. All he had to do was do it.

"No." He answered. Kakashi had finally missed his shot. Sasuke took another sip of his drink, picking up his black pool cue and taking aim at a stripe ball.

"Why not?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke took his shot, successfully pulling off a combo and sinking the second ball into the corner pocket. The question hit him. Why not? Why didn't he?

"I...don't want to move too fast. I don't want her to…" He trailed, aiming for the same ball he used to pull off the combination shot he did.

"...I just want her to be ready for it. I don't want to push her into something and she isn't sure she wants it." Sasuke answered. Kakashi suddenly chuckled and Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled. Sasuke made the shot and eyed the man.

"Pardon?" Sasuke questioned almost vulgarly. He didn't like the slightly condescending tone Shikamaru had and he definitely wasn't someone who liked to be looked down on.

"Don't you get it teme! Didn't I tell you to stop thinking and analyzing! Sakura-Chan isn't one of your clients or business partners!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, his next shot missing with the loss of thought. Of course he knew that she wasn't a client or business partner. She wasn't a rival. She was indeed an employee but...not someone he had to analyze. She was not someone he had to plan out. Shikamaru stepped up to the table.

"Stop holding back! If this was some kind of business deal or something I bet you'd be attacking head on with all your might!" Naruto continued. Sasuke looked down in thought. Putting it like that, it now sounded like…

"You're making excuses because you're afraid." Naruto finally ended. Sasuke flinched looking at Naruto with a glare in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid." He growled. Naruto smirked, seeing he sparked a fire inside Sasuke. Now, Sasuke was driven and determined, considering he had just gotten a blow to his ego and pride by the blond knuckle head no less.

"Then prove it. Kiss Sakura-Chan." Naruto challenged. Sasuke felt a burning at his ears.

"Naruto, let Sasuke do it on his own time." Kakashi stepped in. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I understand you don't want to rush things. For that I applaud you. However, you'll never move or progress if you aren't willing to take a risk. That's one of the first rules of a successful business is it not? Same can be said for this predicament." Kakashi did what he did best and advised. Sasuke eyed the older gentleman warily.

"You won't progress with Sakura if you aren't going to take that risk. Even so, take your time. When you are ready you'll know. So will Sakura." Kakashi eased.

"Or you can continue on being a big chicken." Naruto teased turning his back to Sasuke to grab his drink. Sasuke glared maliciously, lifting his pool cue to strike the blond, Kakashi lifting his hands and his eyebrows in an attempt to stop Sasuke.

"Kakashi and I win." Shikamaru chimed out, freezing the other three gentlemen in their positions. All three of their gazes snapped to the table in unison and sure enough, the eight ball was gone along with all the other solids. The only balls remaining on the table were two striped balls.

"What the hell!? You cheated!" Naruto screamed, pointing accusingly at the almost always drowsy man.

"I didn't. I mean, it's all just angles." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Tch. Best two out of three. We only lost because Naruto's the lousy shot." Sasuke snarled, his competitive nature in sync with Naruto's.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto's attention switched to Sasuke. Sasuke glared.

"You heard me dobe." Sasuke snarled.

"Sakura must have her hands full between the two of you." Kakashi sighed.

"Shut it!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

* * *

Monday rolled around. The weekend was rather uneventful and other than dropping her off at the hospital for her appointment, Sasuke didn't really get to see the pink haired woman that had flipped his entire world. He was a bit more irritated getting up today, sighing out when he received a message from Itachi. The older Uchiha had indeed left the city. Something "urgent" came up, he said. Sasuke shook his head and stepped out his car. He should have known Itachi wouldn't stick around. It was not like he ever did for long anyway.

He walked towards his building entrance, heading to his office floor only to be surprised. Upon exiting the elevator and walking down the hall, Sakura was passing by, a stack of folders in her arms dressed in a simple red dress, a black blazer over her.

"Ah! Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She said smiling delightfully. His eyes widened.

"Good Morning...what are you doing here?" He questioned incredulously. Sakura's head tilted in confusion.

"Huh? I came to work." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"You still have a few days left of sick leave." He reminded. Had she forgotten?

"Yeah, I know but I'm good enough to work. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Anyway, I'll be back Sasuke-kun. I'm just gonna drop these off at resources. You're coffee is on my desk." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke stared at her baffled. He doubted anyone else in this world would ever do such a thing.

"Sakura you really didn't have to come in today." He said softly. She grinned.

"Well, I figured it's about time I did. How much longer are you going to be able to go without my coffee?" She questioned jokingly. Sasuke stared before a look of gratitude came upon his face, on his lips a smile of the gentlest calibur. In him, a feeling of relief and a weight being lifted off his shoulders just at the sight of her. Again, in him, she brought him an ease of mind that he never thought he needed. He never knew how just how much of a difference one person could make in life.

He wasn't looking forwards today at first. Now, he had all he wanted to look forward to.

"Sakura…" She looked at him as he pressed the elevator button for her. Her eyes grew slightly wide, the smile on his face too much for her to ignore. Could a man smile so beautifully? Just the way he was looking at her so warmly, she felt like she was blessed by an angel. From that one smile, Sakura's heart raced.

"Thank you for everything." He said softly. Sakura stared for a moment before giving him another grin, her eyes closing in absolute joy with his praise.

"See you soon, Sasuke-kun." She answered and walked into the arrived elevator. Sasuke watched her go before walking to his office.

Another day he had to look forward to.

* * *

 **Seeee? I even went through the trouble of making the chap longer this time too!**

 **Sasuke: You still haven't apologized.**

 **What? I practically begged for forgiveness!**

 **Sasuke: From Sakura.**

 **-sigh- Sorry for the long wait everyone! I will try update sooner than this one! I have finally fully settled into this job, so everything should be a lot smoother! Thank you so much for your patience and all your support! -bows a thousand times-**

 **Sasuke: That's more like it.**

 **Shut up chicken butt!**

 **Sasuke: My hair did not look like a chicken's butt!**

 **-shrugs- Naruto? Sakura?**

 **Sakura: U-Uhm...**

 **Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! HELL YEAH IT DID!**

 **Sasuke: -sharingan- Naruto...**

 **Naruto: H-Huh?**

 **Sasuke: Run.**

 **Naruto: W-WHAAAAAAAA-OKAY I'M RUNNING I'M RUNNING!**

 **Sasuke: -chasing with katana- GET BACK HERE DOBE!**

 **See you guys next chap! ^.^ Again, sorry for the wait. Next chap will be up way sooner and that's a promise.**


	12. A Night Worth Remembering

**Told you guys next update would happen sooner!**

 **Sasuke: Hmph. Well done. You actually kept a promise.**

 **I told you I wasn't on hiatus!**

 **Naruto: Cut her some slack teme!**

 **Sasuke: As if.**

 **Maybe you will? I have a feeling you're realllyyyy gonna like this chapter.**

 **Sasuke: Hn?**

 **Sakura: Oh? I wonder what's going to happen!**

 **Let's find out neh? TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

Sakura typed away at the computer, smiling pleasantly in absent thought. Today was a busy day, as usual, but she didn't mind it one bit. After all, she had always been a busy body and she preferred it that way. She didn't like to be bored and she didn't like to spend her time doing nothing. She would very much rather work a fourteen hour day over doing nothing at home. Two weeks of being back at work was a blessing to her. She was all for completing tasks and being of help. She felt the work was its own reward and she prided herself with getting anything and everything done.

"Hello Miss?" Her eyes lifted from the computer screen, still typing without looking.

"Good Afternoon sir. Do you have an appointment today?" She questioned, smiling politely. The young man smiled back, raising an eyebrow at her diligence.

"Indeed I do. But I'd very much have an appointment with such a beautiful lady like yourself." The man replied, grinning. Sakura gave an uncomfortable laugh. She was often flirted with on a day to day basis, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. It was a bit off putting and more often than not, she was actually both disturbed and disgusted by it. She hated the leering looks some men gave to her almost shamelessly and she could only pray that she could get through a day without being mentally stripped down.

"I'm glad we could finalize this deal Uchiha-sama." She heard from behind the man. Sakura mentally thanked Sasuke's promptness. He always got things done either on time or early. It made these interactions short and over with.

"Hn. I'll have Sakura fax over the confirmation papers." Sasuke said, checking his watch. Sakura smiled to the man in front of her desk.

"That's Uchiha-sama. He'll be right with you." She said as she always did. She could hear Sasuke having a few final words with his previous appointment. This is usually where it ended.

"I really rather be with you." He said suddenly and Sakura's eyes widened. Usually, it ended the moment she showed Sasuke's presence. How shameless was this guy? In front of her boss…

...in front of her "something more" than just a friend.

Over the last two weeks of seeing him everyday, she couldn't help but recognize they had gotten closer. The slight misstep they had a little over a month ago was like a blur now, overshadowed and out done by inside jokes between them and the occasional laugh. She had lunch with him almost everyday—sometimes he had a meeting scheduled so it couldn't be helped—Sasuke had even taken to driving her home after work, or anywhere else she may have had to go. They were friends for sure, yet, Sakura couldn't help but feel these moments where she was so fond of Sasuke her heart could burst out her chest just so it could be in his hands.

"U-Uhm…"

"Say, how about you come work for me at my law firm instead? I'm certain I can pay you the same amount if not more. After all, I'm sure a gorgeous woman like you deserves a higher pay." The man pushed, his leering eyes going all over her. Sakura bit her tongue, doing her best not to simply stand and knock the guy off his feet.

"I'm fine where I am." She answered.

"Yes you are." The man grinned. Sakura looked back down at her computer.

 _Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it._

"What are you doing after work? How about you join me for dinner tonight gorgeous? We can get the interview process done over a nice candlelit meal." He asked. Sakura looked up at the raunchy man this time unable to hold back the glare in her eyes, no matter how slight it was. This man was just going to far.

"I believe I heard _my_ secretary say she's fine where she is. Dinner and an interview won't be necessary." The two heard an angered voice behind the man. The man turned, sleazily and sheepishly grinning and stretching out his hand for a handshake. Sasuke only glared at the man, a bubbling rage already storming inside of him. If it wasn't something that would have had him in the news for a week straight, he would have slammed the guy's face into the desk. He hands were in his pockets and he had a feeling that if he pulled them out, his body would move on it's own and start wailing on the bastard.

"Aah! Uchiha-sama! Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Please forgive me, but I just couldn't resist. I'm envious of you. To have such a beautiful secretary at this desk, I'm sure you have plenty of clients coming in just to see her alone." Sasuke's glare grew harsher, still not taking the man's hand.

"Sakura, a word in my office." He motioned for her. Sakura raised a confused eyebrow, standing on command and walking towards the office door. She paused at Sasuke's side looking at him to only see the still dark look on his face. His glare was malicious and Sakura knew that look better than anyone. He was livid.

"Aa, I'll wait here I suppose?" The man hassling Sakura stated, wryly smiling with the obvious noting that Sasuke had yet to shake his hand. Sasuke scoffed, turning his back to the man.

"No. You can leave." Sasuke dismissed, meeting Sakura's eyes and motioning for her to go inside his office. Sakura stared for a moment in surprise before giving him a smile only he could see and walked on.

"E-Eh!? U-Uchiha-sama, wa-wait! W-What do you mean?! We had our appointment today for one thirty!" The man stammered and received the same pissed off glare he got from Sasuke even when he wasn't looking. He heard what the bastard said the instant he walked out of his office and as always, the moment he heard someone even dare to try and flirt with Sakura he was enraged. Luckily, the previous client he met with was someone who knew his family well. The moment the man had noticed the instant glare in his eyes and the loss of attention, the man quietly bid his farewell, which Sasuke regarded with only a silent nod of respect and thanks. Looking at Sakura and catching a small glare in her eyes was enough for him. He knew the bastard was being a sleazy prick and to Sakura no less. If this were some other world, he'd impale the man through the chest with his own bare hand.

"I don't work with people who attempt to steal from me." Sasuke answered, his tone of voice an accusatory maliciousness.

"Steal from you?! What is this ridiculous accusation?!" The scum questioned.

"Did you not just try to harass _my_ employee to be yours?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. The man flinched, his eyes widening and filling with anger.

"What?! For that you would cancel our meeting?!" The man scowled. Sasuke smirked.

"What's mine is _mine_ and I won't allow you an opportunity to try and take from me again. After all, you're the one applying to be one of my lawyers. I'm not losing out on anything. Actually, I'm saving money not bothering to sponsor a sleazy, disgusting, thieving piece of shit like you." Sasuke sneered, turning his back on the man once again.

"Now get out and don't make me call security." Sasuke ended, walking into his office with Sakura. Just before he closed the door behind him, he heard the guy curse loudly, giving Sasuke a certain degree of satisfaction. Sakura gave a laugh, covering her mouth to try and muffle her giggles. Sasuke smirked.

"Nice one." Sakura chuckled. Sasuke walked over to her, leaning against his test.

"Damn pig. Sorry you had to even bother meeting him." Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Sakura smiled.

"It's not your fault." She said, shrugging a shoulder. Sasuke looked over to her.

"You haven't taken your lunch break yet. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Just a little. I'm alright, though. I got pretty busy so my mind really wasn't on food. By the way, I'm still getting those weird emails. They go to my spam folder of course, but they haven't stopped." She brought up to him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. She had told him about a week ago of odd emails she was receiving, none of them which read anywhere near professional. They were usually a string of curse words towards the reader of the message. Sasuke however was almost certain that somehow, someone figured she was spending a lot of time with him and harassing her about it. It was evident when one of the messages read that she didn't deserve " _my Sasuke-kun_ " to which he had to explained to Sakura that it was bullshit. He told his technicians about it and they were supposed to get to the bottom of it.

"Tch. Just ignore them. I'll call the technicians about it again today and get to the bottom of it. I'm sorry you have to even deal with that." He apologized again. Sakura shook her head.

"You said the secretary before Karin had to deal with this too right? It's fine." She waved off. Sasuke sighed.

"It's most likely some crazed fangirl." He grumbled. Sakura giggled.

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun." She said, walking over to the window. Sasuke turned, his eyes following her and staying on her as she looked across the cityscape. He stared at her back, watching as she folded her arms to cradle each other. What was she looking at? What did she see? He walked up behind her.

"You know what I always think about?" She spoke softly. He remained silent, knowing she knew it meant he was listening.

"I imagine everything before all of this. Before we "modernized" and whatnot, what was Konoha like? How big was it? History books tell us only part of the story. Documentation from people of the time is one thing but...being there was probably another, don't you think? Like, imagine it! What if hundreds of years ago, Konoha was a village full of ninjas who could do all sorts of cool stuff!?" She said, turning to face him with a big grin on her face. He took a moment to ponder about it. After a moment, he simply couldn't fathom how different the world before cars, phones, corporations and other things of today's society was. It probably was a hundred times more different to experience the times rather than to read and infer about it, though he wasn't imaginative enough to think of a society/village full of ninjas. That was the flaw of history. All the texts, documents, paintings and records in the world could never give the experience of being there.

"You know, you sure do think of and pay attention to a lot of weird things." He said smirking. Sakura's eyes grew confused and baffled, an eyebrow raising.

"Eh? What do you mean? Am I weird?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Just…" He trailed, thinking of what he really wanted to say.

"Your mind is a wonder of its own Sakura. You see almost everything and you pay attention to even more than that." He started, walking to look at the window. He looked at the sky, something he found himself doing more often, ever since she had pointed it out to him during their time at the park together. Even just last night, he had caught sight of the stars. Even though he was alone at the time, he couldn't help but think of how if she were there, she would have proclaimed how beautiful it was. He would have agreed too. Instead, since he was alone, he could only think it to himself and hope that his thoughts were somehow connected to hers and she could think the same.

"You see things I have long been blind to and it's...new. It's different. Not in a bad way either. To be able to open another person's eyes to things that are directly in front of them, is quite a wonder of the world in itself isn't it? You should consider yourself as such." He explained. Sakura stared in silence, eyes baffled as she took in his words.

"To think I have one of the great wonders of the world working for me. I am quite the lucky man." He said in hopes of flattery. It appeared to work. She gave a sweet smile, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She gave a short giggle, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and grinning.

"Well, you make me feel even luckier." She said softly, her eyes looking into his. The moment their eyes met, just as always, his entire world faded away to just her. She was his entire focus and she was his world. She said she felt even luckier than he did, but there was no way she had the same amount of luck that he did. To stumble upon her, to get close to her as he was now, to be here, standing with her at this very moment, he was luckier than she ever would be. He was the luckiest man alive and no one on this entire planet could top him on that.

"Will...you join me for dinner, tonight?" He asked a bit hesitantly. She blushed harder, eyes lowering and looking away from him.

"I would love to...but if I'm not mistaken, you're scheduled at the funding venue for the International Cancer Research Institute at the Marquee. Naruto, Gaara and Neji are supposed to be there as well." She reminded, his eyes widening with remark.

"That's tonight?" He questioned incredulously. She nodded. He cursed under his breath, his eyes shifting to glare away from her and nothing in particular. Once again, she made him forget everything important. What time was it? What is it he had to do in the next half hour? Why did she do this to him? Why was she so distracting?

It was annoying. She, constantly capturing his attention and thoughts only to be ripped away from him due to his responsibilities.

"Tch. I should have just told Naruto to act as my representative as well." Sasuke grumbled, running a hand through his hair. While he did have to attend them, he hated party venues. Even if they were for a good cause or even just to increase business and his status, he despised having to stand and talk to strangers who quite frankly, kissed up to him due to his familial history. He'd much rather spend his night with Sakura rather than strangers who kissed his ass.

"You sure you want Naruto of all people to act as your representative?" Sakura questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. His own eyebrow twitched at the thought. Naruto was only attending in order to ensure a few deals already in progress. He was also going to be there to promote Uchiha Corps to other potential prospects. However, having him there without his supervision would be the worst executive decision he ever made as a CEO. Especially since there would be alcohol there and the blond was a lightweight when it came down to drinking.

"I guess I have no choice." He murmured. Sakura laughed, giving a knowing grin.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad." She tried to ease. Exasperated, he sighed and looked back to her.

"Do I have space open tomorrow night?" He asked. Sakura looked up in thought.

"Hm...I honestly don't think so. You have an open space between seven-pm and nine-pm but, if I'm not wrong, you'll need that time between to travel." Sakura answered. Her eyes suddenly lowered and her hand clenched in front of her chest. He eyed her, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning to her fully. Sakura's eyes saddened, remembering a phone call she had received from earlier. She, honestly, didn't want to tell him about it. Bring up the word travel had just reminded her of it, while she did have a note on her desk about it. She had gotten busy and forgot about it, though she was initially disheartened when hearing the phone call.

"...Otsusuki Hagoromo called a little while ago." She spoke, looking back up at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The named man was an old and longtime partner of the company. He was one of the people Sasuke could not and did not ignore or deny. Frankly, it was the Otsusuki family that he respected and even answered to, having been regarded by his father as the reason the Uchiha name had its status. Apparently, they were even distant relatives, connected in some way through marriages and cousins.

"Hm? Is that so? What did he want?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well...he said he requires your attendance to a three week long cruise happening in a month." Sakura answered. Sasuke's brow creased together further. There was a moment of silence between them. He definitely wasn't a stranger to leaving Konoha for business. He often left for sometimes months on end thanks to being a CEO. Phone calls and even video chats weren't always the best forms of communication when it came down to deals and projects and if it was the Otsusuki's asking for his attendance, it could not be denied. Usually, he'd accept without a second thought. But not seeing Sakura for over three weeks was already so daunting and irritating to him that he'd rather risk being disrespectful and denying the invitation all together.

Leaving her...he didn't want to.

"Is...that so…" He mumbled. Sakura looked to the ground.

"Yes…" He stared at her, the thought of taking her with him crossing his mind in an instant. He didn't want to leave her. Her giving that look about it was even more damaging. It was all too cruel. Taking her with him however, was not an option; not with the Otsusuki's. They were even more entitled than his own family line. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to catch an eye for Sakura in anyway. If any of them wanted her for any reason, even he would not have the power to stop them. She'd be flown or shipped out with her things the very next morning if they wanted it. He sighed.

"Very well. Send me the details through email later." He watched as Sakura's eyes widened, looking up at him in an instant.

"S-So...you really have to go?" The question brought a pang to his chest. The sound of hurt and disappointment laced in her voice made him want to apologize to her on his knees. Maybe she thought he wouldn't go. Maybe she thought he'd decline because of work, but that simply wasn't the case. While he was gone, as always, Kakashi and Naruto, the two people he trusted most would take care of things in his place.

"The Otsusuki's are longtime partners of the company. If they require something of me, it's in my best interest to do whatever it is they want, unless it is a ludicrous request." He answered, glaring at the ground. He did have sway over them himself due to the nature of their relations, but still, it was irritating when having to answer to them. Especially now.

"I understand." She said quietly. Her heart sank at the answer. Sasuke would be gone for three weeks next month and the thought of it was enough to trouble her. Yes she had gone a number of days without seeing him, but for him to be gone for such a length of time, it brought an unpleasant feeling in her. He would be out of Konoha, far away.

"M-Maybe...you…" She trailed and he stared back at her, watching as her eyes shifted around, avidly avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe...I can go with you?" She finally asked, her voice hesitant. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes closing with finality. He wished she could. He'd give the world to bring her along, but the last thing he wanted was for them to take any kind of liking to her. He knew they would. Afterall, he certainly did and she didn't even try. If he had become fond of her like this, he was certain the Otsusuki's would go mad over her. They'd take her from him and even if he fought it, it would be futile.

"I don't want to involve you in this. The Otsusuki's aren't the kind of people I want you around at all." He answered. Her eyes shifted away from his again and once again he watched a look of hurt come to her eyes. That look, he despised it. He despised seeing anything other than her smile on her face. His hand lifted, cupping her cheek softly and bringing her to look at him again.

"Don't make that face. You said it's happening in a month right? That's a while from now and even when I leave, I'll be back before you know it." He tried to ease. Sakura blushed, her eyes closing with comfort and turning gently into his palm. His eyes warmed watching as her soft and smaller hands grab his on her face and hold it in place. His heart was banging against his chest, staring at her.

"I'll reschedule your appointments for those weeks." She claimed, opening her eyes to look up at him and give him a promising smile. He said nothing, only entranced by her beauty. Sasuke felt his heart go a million miles per hour.

Sakura's lips parted about to speak before the two were interrupted by yet another knock on his door. He gave a glare towards the door for interrupting her. His hand fell from her face and in his heart, a scorn for whoever dared to even knock on that door.

"Just a minute." He called. Sakura looked up at him.

"That's your two o'clock; Ms. Takana Shirahana, the woman who is holding tonight's venue. I believe you'll be discussing how much you are donating as well as future prospects in cancer research by the science departments." She informed. He frowned.

"I'm not in the mood to get back to work." Sasuke murmured. She chuckled.

"No need to become a spoiled child Sasuke-kun. Talk to you in a bit. I will be getting back to work." She said back, turning and walking away from him. He stared at her back, watching her go and his teeth clenched together behind his frowning lips.

"Sakura." He called out to her. She turned only to be pulled into an embrace, held tightly in his arms as he looked at the ground behind her. As small a gesture as it was, he could ask for nothing more. His nose was pleased by her strawberry perfume, his body sent shivers when feeling her gently wrap her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. He stayed silent.

"I just...want a moment like this." He whispered quietly. Sakura's eyes widened, a blush coming to her face and a smile gracing her lips.

"You're so spoiled." She said playfully, nudging into him. Sasuke smirked.

"An Uchiha always gets what they want." He said almost proudly. Sakura chuckled.

"You're certainly proving that." She murmured and he smiled. They finally parted and Sakura reluctantly pulled away from him. He watched her open the door, a dark haired woman standing outside.

"Please excuse me." She said to the woman outside, bowing her head in respect before walking to her desk.

"Uchiha-sama, is it? Thank you for agreeing to meet with me tonight." The woman said, smiling a bit flirtatiously. Sasuke gave his infamously stoic look, reaching out to shaking her hand.

"Thank you for being prompt. Now, shall we begin?" He asked as they sat at his desk.

* * *

"If I consider it I'll give you a call." She heard Sasuke say. The day had gone by smoothly and now Sasuke was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I will await your word." Sasuke nodded to the man as he walked out and left. Sakura looked over, seeing Sasuke sigh and rub his head with his newly bandaged hand.

"Sakura, how long until the venue tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"About two and a half hours." He looked at her.

"Need a ride home?" He questioned. She smiled softly and looked down at her computer screen, beginning to type.

"It would be great, but I'm not leaving office right now, Sasuke-kun. There are some documents I have to scan through to find and send to a law firm requesting such records. Then I believe there are some phone calls and that in itself will be an hour so—" Her computer screen shut off before her very eyes much to her shock.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?" She cried out in agony. She looked around in search for a solution only to find Sasuke standing there with the computer's power cord in hand, a dull but annoyed look on his face.

"I asked if you wanted a ride. You can take care of that on Monday. Let's go. You're off the clock." Sasuke growled with a twitching eyebrow. Sakura pouted, shaking her fist in the air.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop being so mean!" He smirked in amusement, tossing the cord on the floor and walking. Another thing he found out about himself thanks to her was that he liked to tease her. It was fun to get a reaction out of her and more often than not, he would always recall her animated reactions later, finding them fondly humorous. She was quite the character and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Come, Sakura I won't say it a third time." She fumed, glaring with frustration and she grabbed her purse.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, rushing to get to his side. He snickered, smirking with even more amusement than before as she scolded him about a document she didn't save and an appointment she had to confirm and so on so forth.

"Gaara is expecting a call back from me too about the Terumi deal! I said I would and now you're forcing me to leave! Not fair Sasuke-kun! Meany! I don't want that to be part of my workload on Monday! I oughtta—"

"Do I really work you that much Sakura?" He questioned, effectively cutting off her nonstop rant as they stepped out the elevator. Sakura froze an eyebrow lifting with confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She questioned. He eyed her with a side glance.

"I know you work hard and want to do your job to the best of your ability, but it's not necessary for you to worry about more than you have to. The company won't burn to ashes overnight because of a few missed calls." Sakura was surprised at his words. She took work seriously and she was surprised that Sasuke was saying she was doing too much. For a man like Sasuke to say such a thing, it was almost mind blowing. He was basically saying she herself was working harder than he even wanted her to.

"S-Sorry…I just...want to do my best for you." She said quietly, looking away with a blush. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, before he gave a prideful smirk. This woman was everything he expected and demanded of his other employees, yet she did it simply out of want.

"Hn. My employee of the year and you've only been with me for about two months." He quipped, unlocking his car doors. They entered and Sakura laughed lightly entering. They drove off, talking and teasing each other for the half hour drive it took to get her home. They pulled up to her apartment building, slowing to a halt and double parking.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke-kun. I hope you have a goodnight at the venue." She said in farewell. He grunted.

"Let me know when you are inside your home." He said looking away from her. He heard the click of the car door opening and the breeze of the fall air on the side of his cheek.

Until, there was a peck kiss on it. Short, brief, rushed and shy, but sweet and genuine. His eyes flew wide and his head snapped to her but she was already hastily turning to leave the car.

"G-Goodnight, S-Sasuke-kun!" She stuttered, already closing his door behind her. His eyes were wide staring and following her as she ran—tripped, not so gracefully—to her apartment. His face was burning. His heart was racing. He wasn't quite sure if he remembered how to breathe. Did that just happen? Was that his imagination toying with him again? But no matter what he did, he could still feel her lips on his cheek. His mind tried desperately to shake the feeling off in order to cope with it being nothing but his imagination but it was still there. The sensation of her lips tingling against his cheek. His cheeks and ears burned and without a single thought in his blanked mind, his hand reached slowly to graze where she kissed.

His phone ringing made him jump back into reality.

"Uchiha." He answered as calmly as he could, forcing himself to drive.

" _Hyuuga here. Where are you Uchiha? We are waiting for you to get our suits for tonight. That asshole tailor won't work for anyone except you, even when we told him you'd be here soon."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Neji's words. What was with everyone else ruining his mood whenever he was in a good one. This had to have been the universe's taunting prank on him. Dangling Sakura in front of him with tease before shoving the undesirables of life in his face instead whenever he tried to reach out. It just wasn't fair.

"Mind your tongue about Mario. He has been in my family for years, it's only right that I have his loyalty." Sasuke rectified.

" _Hn. When will you be here?"_

"Twenty minutes."

" _We've been waiting forty TEME!"_ Sasuke hung up instantly. He sighed in irritation. He supposed if he took the highway he could try and cut the trip in half. The truth was he needed time to gather himself. He could still feel his cheek tingling where her lips were. It was nearly enough to make him forget the road. His phone rang again, pressing the button on his steering wheel to answer.

"Uchiha." He gruffed in slight frustration.

" _U-uhm...hi Sasuke-kun, it's Sakura. I-I'm sorry, i-is everything okay? You sound angry."_ His ears perked, eyes lighting. Did his tone of voice really give that impression? Did she think he was angry with her?

"No! No, I apologize, Naruto was just irritating over the phone before you called. That's all. Everything okay?" He questioned.

" _Heheh. So nothing new? I was...just letting you know I got upstairs."_ She sounded shy making him smirk. He could see the blush on her face. It must have been as red as tomatoes, especially after that stunt she pulled.

How dare she fluster him with a sneak attack like that. He had a mind to pay her back for that.

"Good to hear. Thank you, Sakura. One less thing I have to worry about..." He said, his voice finding a softness it wouldn't have had before her call.

" _O-Of course...Sasuke-kun. Goodnight."_ He felt a smile crawl onto his lips.

"Goodnight, Sakura…" He murmured. Two beeps from his car indicated the end of the phone call. He found himself calmed, suddenly he was imagining her shy, soft smile, that beamed with light. He couldn't stop seeing her lips. He couldn't stop feeling her lips against his cheek. His hands gripped the steering wheel.

Damn it. Damn it! He needed to see her. He needed—

His phone rang again. This time he looked at the screen for caller ID, seeing Naruto's name. He scoffed, rejecting the call.

Her voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

* * *

"I would like to thank all the guest for attending tonight's venue and for all your generous donations. Please enjoy the night and I hope to converse with you all further."

Sasuke sighed for the nth time that night, standing in a circle with a finely dressed Naruto, Neji, and Gaara. The three stood in a ballroom of Konoha's Grand Marquee, each in fancy suits, all worn to perfection thanks to Mario's excellent work in tailoring. Sasuke's choice tonight was a black silk button down, a light grey vest over it. Over that, a specially made black blazer, the cuffs ordained with diamond cufflinks. The place was a marvelous work of old time architecture, the floor colored with gold and crystal chandeliers decorating the ceiling.

"I don't want to be here." Sasuke grumbled beneath his breath. He checked the time of his silver rolex. There was a whole two hours left for this event. Why did he have to get here so early? Why couldn't he take Sakura to dinner instead of this? Why did he even agree to go to this thing?

"Me and you both Uchiha, but we'd probably get chewed out by both the press and the Otsusuki's if we don't." Neji answered. Sasuke grunted, remembering the Hyuuga had some relation to the Otsutsuki's like his family did, though they were just as distant as his were. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"These events are still pointless though. It's only to save face by showing face." The redhead mumbled.

"Hmph. I suppose even with companies as prestigious as ours we have to keep relevance." Neji said, sipping the red wine they had been served not too long ago. Sasuke drank as well. Maybe this would have been a lot more bearable if he had brought Sakura along with him here? But then again, he also despised the thought of the other businessmen in the room leering their eyes over her.

"Pardon me. Uchiha-sama of Uchiha Corporations?" He heard. Sasuke turned to look behind him. He mentally grimaced. A woman in a plain white button down and tan blazer and skirt. A notebook and pen in hand. Purple hair with bangs pulled into a high and slightly spiky ponytail. He had no doubt she probably even had a recorder handy on her. A reporter. He knew what they looked like without having to look twice. He was hoping to avoid them all night like he usually did. He supposed between grudging about being here and thinking of Sakura, he got too distracted to avoid them. Mentally sighing, he faced the woman fully.

"How can I help you?" He asked dully, sipping his wine.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, with the Konoha's Daily Tribune, good evening. I'm simply here to cover the venue tonight and am hoping for a short interview." She said, giving a grin. Sasuke eyed the woman. He had heard of her before. He knew of a few articles she wrote. As far as he was concerned, he knew that she was often trying to expose corruptions and misdeeds of corporations, especially for one owned Orochimaru. Sasuke mentally sighed again. She probably was sniffing around and somehow found out he was involved with the man thanks to the new insurance plans he was creating. He knew Orochimaru was a snake. If there was one man on this entire planet he did not and would never trust at all, it was him. Even so, his tie to the medical chairman who had to approve the insurance plan proved to be of use to Sasuke. As much as he intended to stay as far away from Orochimaru as possible, working with the man often times yielded results he needed.

Then again, this just might be an opportune time to promote the new insurance plans. Everything had been approved and now all they were waiting for were applicants and approvals for those applicants. All effective dates would start in just another two weeks, which was when he intended to tell Sakura about it. Indeed, if this reporter wanted to make him out to be some kind of accomplice to the corrupt man, Orochimaru then he would use her to promote himself.

Sakura would read it and be pleased.

"Good evening. I don't mind an interview with Konoha's most prestigious papers. How would you like to begin?" He began to expertly handle. The woman seemed taken aback, probably not expecting him to accept so easily. That indicated one of two things. She either truly thought he was part of something corrupt or she was just that surprised of him accepting to do the interview so easily. Either way, he now knew the woman was going to try and hit him with a few hard questions, of which he knew for sure she was going to get nothing out of by asking them of him.

"W-Well thank you sir. I would like to start with your attendance to tonight's event. Can you tell me about Uchiha Corp's donations and/or any future prospects for the International Cancer Research Institute by your company?" She questioned. Sasuke finished sipping his glass.

"Uchiha Corps has pledged to donate three point five million of this quota's revenue towards the Institute with hopes that it will further researching of a cure to a disease affecting millions of lives around the globe. I have also signed that each science division of Uchiha Corporations all over the globe work closely with the institute and aid in all findings, experiments and conclusions. I aim to give as much as I possibly can to a promising and humanitarian cause." He answered clearly and professionally. The woman named Anko wrote fast and precisely, probably taking down every word he said despite probably having a recorder somewhere. For all he knew, her pen itself was a recorder. His father had taught him to take nothing to chance when it came down to reporters. They were always out for a story. Always looking for some kind of big scoop to bring their names to fame. That's why Uchiha Corps kept its nose cleaner than a whistle. Even if there was some kind of misdeed done in Uchiha Corps, it was handled, covered and cleaned up quicker than the reporters could even find it.

"Quite generous of Uchiha Corporations. I understand Uchiha Corporations is one of the most leading and profitable companies in the world, but can it even truly afford to be so generous after the disturbing shooting in its headquarters?" She asked. Sasuke held back a glare, keeping a cool and collected look in his eyes. Of course she'd bring up that incident. This was the exact reason he hated reporters. How did she know that wasn't a sensitive topic for him. After all, it was Sakura who had gotten hurt in that situation.

"That matter from over a month ago has been handled and settled. It is no longer a hindrance to the rest of Uchiha Corp's affairs. As CEO, I can only be thankful for the health and safety of my employees and continue to do what I can for Konoha and the world. My donation and provision to the Institute is my proof of that." He answered. That was his bite back at her. He saw it in the flicker of frustration in her eyes that covered itself when she began to write down his words. Sasuke was now officially certain she was looking for dirt on him. That would be quite the cover story; _Uchiha Corporations participating in misdeeds and wrongdoings_. He almost pitied her. She wouldn't find a thing. Not even what he did to Danzo. Before Itachi left, he had him do a bit of reconnaissance on Kiriu. The former CEO had long since fled Konoha along with his family. His ownership of the prison was still being finalized, but other than that, his hands were washed of the Danzo matter as if it had never happened. She wasn't going to get anything on him.

"As expected of an Uchiha to push forward. Sources of mine say you have been cooperating with Orochimaru, owner of BioTech Incorporated, a company known to have a few shady dealings and theorized to be corrupted by the owner himself. Do you have anything to say about these allegations? Why would Uchiha Corps be dealing with such a man if not corrupt themselves?" She questioned harshly and there it was. The question he knew she was dying to ask.

"Actually, the only cooperation going on between Orochimaru and I is through his medical chairman in order to gain approval for a new insurance plan I hope to make effective in about a month's time." He explained, swirling his almost empty wine glass. A silent signal for another. There was always a watcher at these venues. Someone who ensured all the elites in the room got everything and anything they asked for. After giving the signal, he took the final swig of his glass and continued.

"The new insurance plans should be available by late September, early October, complete with low monthly payments, low copayments for any visits whatsoever and many other medical benefits that will not only improve medical care for the insured, but make medical care easy and affordable even for those currently unable to afford insurance. Cancer patients as well can expect to receive an amazing amount of coverage for very little payment for any services they receive, including chemotherapy and radiation therapy." He included smoothly, smirking almost haughtily. It worked in his favor to say such a thing at such a venue, the best part being he was telling the truth. Of course, he never lied when it came down to his company, but the fact that she was asking him about this at a venue for cancer research would make nice reading for the press. In fact, knowing the woman was highly against Orochimaru, she'd probably omit that the man was even slightly involved in such an honorable ordeal and he'd even be more praised by the populace. The widening of her eyes and disbelief proved it so.

"I-I see. And this is your insurance plan, correct?" A server came to refill his glass.

"Indeed. I plan to call it…" He paused, taking a sip closing his eyes.

"Sakura Care."

"Interesting. Who will have access to this new insurance plans?"

"The plan will be available to anyone and everyone, other than the wealthy, those already with health insurance and the upper class. If all goes according to my intentions, the plan will be instantly available and applicable to those with preexisting conditions such as HIV, AIDS and of course, any and all forms of cancer." He ended. He chose the name for a reason and he really did hope Sakura approved. Naruto said she would be elated when he approached him about it. He could only hope so.

"What if those already with health insurance would like the lower cost of your insurance plan?" The woman questioned. Sasuke nearly smirked, reading the woman. She really was a good reporter. She knew she wasn't going to get any dirt on him. A story about Uchiha Corps however, could not be passed on. She was going to make his new insurance plan the story and it was exactly what he wanted. She played right into his hands.

"Those already with insurance but wishing to make the switch to Sakura Care can do so once open enrollment begins for the next year. To further elaborate, once required to either renew or enroll for health insurance between November and December." He answered. The woman grunted, bowing to him.

"That's all my questions. Thank you Uchiha-sama." He gave a curt nod, sipping his drink. He watched the reporter stalk off, hearing her grumbling to herself quietly.

"Hmph. That was a certainly shameless promotion. Did you also just get out of paying for advertising all at once?" Neji growled, his pearl eyes that matched Hinata's glaring enviously at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned back, smirking at the rival and partner in the business world.

"Well, of course I'll still pay for the advertising. However, I think that getting the word out early hardly constitutes as shameless promotion." Sasuke excused, a haughty smirk still spread on his lips. However it was Gaara's turn to smirk.

"By the way…" _Sakura Care"_? Nice touch. Does she know about it yet?" Gaara questioned. Sasuke glared this time.

"Shut it, Sabaku." Neji's eyes lighted with sudden recognition.

"Wait a minute? Sakura? As in, Tenten's friend?" Neji asked, looking to Naruto. Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Yep." Sasuke glared at the blond.

"I said shut it, idiot." Sasuke scowled. The blond did not have to reveal his personal affairs. Naruto laughed and Neji's look flew over to Sasuke.

"Seriously? Why the hell would she go for a bastard like you?" Neji questioned incredulously. Naruto laughed harder. Gaara smirked.

"Tch. You're certainly one to talk." Sasuke scoffed. It was Neji's turn to glare.

"What is that supposed to mean Uchiha?" Neji snarled. Sasuke smirked.

"If I know Sakura, what makes you think I don't know Tenten herself?" Sasuke questioned. The pearl eyed man glared more ferociously.

"You ever say her name again, I'll bury you myself Uchiha." Neji threatened. Sasuke smirked further. While he harbored a hatred for both Gaara and Neji, he couldn't help but agree with the redhead's taunt towards himself before. He liked pissing off his rivals. He may have had the displeasure of working with the Hyuuga, but it brought a certain degree of satisfaction to watch him lose his cool. Is this what Gaara saw on his face when he pulled that stunt with Sakura on her first day of working with him? It must have been priceless.

"Hm? But she is a good bartender and friend of Sakura. After all, it was straight from _Tenten_ that I had to hear you actually got a date." The brown haired Hyuuga's face scowled further, his face fuming with anger.

"Tch. I'm going to—"

"You shouldn't say such damning things around reporters, Hyuuga." Sasuke cut off, eyeing another tell tale reporter making their way towards them. It was obvious he had his eye on Neji and quite frankly, Sasuke just spared him from saying something the reporter might just mention in the tabloids. Neji stiffened, reading Sasuke's gesturing glances behind him and the fellow CEO sighed, rolling his eyes.

"This night really can't go fast enough." The pearl eyed man grumbled, running a hand through his long brown hair. As expected, the reporter introduced himself to Neji, giving a slew of questions Sasuke tuned out as he sipped his wine. Gaara excused himself, intent on avoiding reporters just as Sasuke, Neji and plenty of other businessmen wanted to. Sasuke and Naruto walked, doing the same.

"So, it's been two weeks since your date with Sakura-Chan. How's the hormones?" Naruto questioned jokingly. Sasuke scoffed, eyeing the boisterous blond with a glare.

"What the hell are you going on about dobe?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto smirked.

"Oh come on. Don't give me that. The fact that you accepted that bribe of mine some time ago means that you think about her in more ways than with her clothes on." Naruto quipped. Sasuke glared harshly. No. He did not need this right now. This was not the time and place to get images in his head and he didn't need the distraction.

"She's like your goddamn sister moron. Are you seriously going to talk about this? _Here_?" Sasuke growled, taking a sip of his drink. Naruto sheepishly chuckled.

"Yeah, she is but she's also a grown adult just like you are." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke scoffed again, closing his eyes and holding his head up with pride.

"That doesn't mean I'll disrespect her by speaking about such derogatory things. Especially with _you_." Sasuke snarled, shooting a glare to the blond, only to be met with a haughty and mischievious smirk.

"Well how good and noble of you. But it won't change one thing." Naruto said smiling.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked grudgingly. Naruto gave a daunting smirk, a mischievous flicker in his usually innocent eyes..

"I bet you can't wait to make her scream your name like I can't for Hinata-Chan tonight." Sasuke froze eyes widening and gaze snapping over to Naruto. The blond's smirk widened. Sasuke face was of pure and utter turmoil. That sentence he just uttered had just set off a chain reaction. A destruction of all that made Sasuke a stoic and indifferent CEO. A God broken into a wanting and needing mortal man, tempted by the devil's thoughts.

For Sasuke it was all too much. Fantasies and thoughts flooding his mind. Dreams he tried but couldn't forget recurring in his imagination, causing a crimson red blush to spread from his cheeks to his ears. He hastily drank his wine and Naruto laughed at how flustered the Uchiha became.

"Fucking moron!" He seethed underneath his breath, stalking off to where the bathrooms should be, Naruto's laughter behind him. He damn near cleared a path as other guest of the venue parted his fast paced steps and the moment he opened the bathroom door he slammed it behind him. A multitude of curse words and angered insults spewed beneath his breath as he placed his glass on the sink counter and held onto it. His grip on the rim of the sink was tight as his head hanged downcast, trying to contain and steady himself.

" _I bet you can't wait to make her scream your name like I can't for Hinata-Chan tonight."_

His teeth gritted. Why? Why did the moron have to say that? Why did he say that?! Wasn't it enough that he was tormented by her in his dreams and drifting thoughts? Did he need such torment during his waking moments? In what was supposed to be a professional setting no lesser. His throat felt tight, his tie was choking him. With that threat, he pulled down his silver tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. His shut his eyes trying to block out his thoughts of her. Her voice. Her touch. He could feel himself begin trembling.

" _Take me, Sasuke-kun."_ She whispered. His teeth and jaw clenched even tighter.

" _Please make me yours Sasuke-kun."_ His heart was racing. His blood was rushing. He was now damn near begging her mentally to stop. Mentally begging to stop looking at him with those pleading eyes. Stop tempting him. Stop driving him mad. Stop taking over his mind.

" _I want you."_ He panted, eyes opening to glare with frustration.

" _Sasuke-sama…"_ He commanded his mind to stop but it made no difference. He turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face.

" _ **Uchiha-sama!"**_

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, snatching his glass and chugging the entire glass of wine, still full having only been refilled just a minute ago. He eyed the empty glass, his mind finding no solace with the instant buzz he got from chugging the alcohol. His eyebrow twitched. Grudgingly, he fixed his tie and buttons again, glaring at himself in the mirror, as the feeling of her lips on his cheek from earlier, moved to places he wished he could actually experience right now.

 _God damn it all._

* * *

"Let's fucking go already!" Sasuke slurred, whispered and yelled to a tipsy Naruto. The evening had passed in a blur as Sasuke downed glass after glass of wine, somehow managed to hold himself together for a few meetings with other partners and businessmen, confirmed a few more possible future projects and even managed to avoid other reporters all together. Thankfully, the announcement was made that the venue was now ending and Sasuke was the first to snatch Naruto by the shoulder and drag him out the door. He dragged the laughing idiot out the door to the valet and glared at the man for the keys.

"Sir, are you in the position to drive? Madam Shirahana is providing drivers for those in nee—"

"Shut up and get me my damn car." Sasuke snarled. The valet said nothing more, almost turned to stone by the Uchiha's damning gaze. Naruto laughed.

"Geez Sasuke-teme! No need to be so -hic- rude!" Naruto slurred. Sasuke glared at the man who caused him nothing but distress and agony.

"I could kill you right now -hic- idiot." Sasuke seethed. Naruto smirked, his drunken eyes gleaming with knowledge.

"What? Had you thinking about -hic- Sakura-Chan all night?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was almost proud of the restraint he had as to not cause a scene by ringing his hands around his supposed best friend's neck.

"What the hell -hic- is your deal!? Why would you—" Sasuke started yelling.

"Because I want Sakura-Chan happy. That's why." Naruto cut him off, freezing Sasuke in place. Suddenly, that look of mysterious thought and contemplation Sakura often gave was now in Naruto's eyes. He was staring at the ground, hands in pockets. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly with familiarity. This was a look he had seen on Naruto's face a few times, though it was gone faster than it remained on Sakura's. Was it only because of her that he was actually recognizing it now? What did it mean? What else had he ignored? Naruto was admittedly his best and probably only true friend. He was just as grateful to the knucklehead as he was grateful to Sakura. The blond had stuck by his side and did everything he could to allow Sasuke some kind of semblance of a life beyond work and it was only recently that he realized it. All the hankering for him to come out to bars and hangouts. Bombarding him with emails and texts to have friendly lunches and dinners. Naruto had been trying to do what Sakura had done. The whole time.

"You should've seen the way she was talking about that date of yours. She was...so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before." Naruto informed, the look unchanging from his features. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"S-She spoke to you about it?" Sasuke asked instantly. What did she say? Did she have just as much fun as he did? Was...she just as flustered about what almost happened as he was? Did she enjoy all the walking and talking they did? Sure, a lot of it was from her, but he enjoyed listening no less. All her stories. Learning of her love of the kids. Learning about her. He enjoyed every last moment of it. He wanted so many more moments like that with her. He looked at Naruto, practically begging him to tell him every word that she spoke. Naruto grinned his characteristic, large foxy grin.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know? Yeah, she told me all about your little ice cream in the park date. Had fun with those kids?" Naruto pointed Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke gave a slight look of horror. She spoke of it. Damn it. Now he really hoped that she didn't notice when he was watching her licking the ice cream. Naruto's grin turned into that gentle, understanding smile and his eyes gleamed with joy.

"That's another reason why I want to push you guys together. I...want you happy too. She brings out this side of you that I didn't think could ever have existed for someone like you. You've changed so much because of her and I know for a fact it's for the better. I've never seen you happy at all, yet, when she just as much as enters the same space as you, your eyes light up. Your attention goes straight to her and when you look at her, I can't tell you'd do anything and everything for her. You'd die for her. I know it. The same way I'd give my life for her and Hinata-Chan, so would you. She's...that precious to you." Naruto continued, remembering Itachi's very words to him in private during Sakura's recovery. Itachi was the first to recognize that she was precious to Sasuke and after just another month of observing both Sasuke and Sakura, both separately and when they were together, Naruto saw it too. Sasuke didn't even seem to realize it sometimes; his instantaneous reactions to things around and concerning her. Sakura also. Where Sakura had always been a caring and loving soul, she was also a closed woman. She always hid what she truly felt and unless it was something that absolutely needed confrontation, she couldn't hide herself from Sasuke. They belonged together and Naruto wanted it so. His two best friends deserved each other and Naruto was all in for it. He'd do whatever it took to see Sakura's shimmering eyes and glowing smile, just as it was when she was telling him about her and Sasuke's date.

" _That stupid teme won't tell me anything! Come on Sakura-Chan! You have to tell me! How did it go?" Naruto pleaded, giving Sakura puppy eyes and clasping his hands together, damn near begging the pinknette. Sakura laughed._

" _If he won't tell you, why should I tell you?" She questioned, raising a taunting eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips._

" _EHHH?! BUT I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER! TELL MEEE!" Naruto whined childishly, stomping his foot. Sakura chuckled, shaking her head and questioning which one between them was actually older as well as an actual adult. Without a choice and knowing Naruto would not relent, she spoke about everything. About how Sasuke listened to the stories of their childhood, how they played with the kids from the clinic. How they walked together hand in hand and he bought her ice cream and how he stared at her. How she couldn't help but feel so drawn and captured by him that her heart may as well have burst out her chest and exploded._

 _The entire time, a smile never left her face. Her eyes glowed and lighted with absolute joy and excitement. A true and beautiful smile Sakura never gave to another man in the history of her life._

Sasuke stared in almost disbelief. Had he really given away all that from just the few moments he even got to spend with the female subject of their conversation?

"Say...you remember years back, when we first met? You and your mom caught me in the garden trying to get the best flowers for a—"

"A pretty girl named after one...I remember." Sasuke cut him off. Naruto smiled, looking down.

"I've always wanted to give Sakura-Chan the best things in the world. I've always wanted to give her the best flowers. The best protection. The best home. The best friends. Only the best for Sakura-Chan...even if she never asked for it. She's never asked for a single thing in her life. She's always worked and fought hard for things she wanted and over time, I got sick of watching it. Having to constantly watch her strive and struggle when she deserves the very best. I'll go to extreme lengths and fight for Sakura-Chan to have the very best." Naruto gave his characteristic grin again, the three whiskers on his face stretching with a big grin and his eyes shut with trusted excitement.

"If I want Sakura-Chan to have the best man in her life; someone who will give her their very best besides me, I can't think of anyone better than you, Sasuke." Sasuke stared, eyes in complete shock.

"I told you back at Kakashi's, I trust you. If I could trust anyone with Sakura-Chan and be able to sleep at night, it would be you." Naruto said. The valet finally pulled up to them with the car. The two entered after receiving the keys. The two friends sat in the car together, a silence overcoming them as Sasuke began to drive.

"Just don't forget. The day you ever hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands, teme." Naruto reminded, grinning and holding up a fist. Sasuke smirked. His hand lifted into a fist bumping with his one and only friend.

"Deal."

* * *

Sakura sipped on whiskey, thankful to have a moment of absolute peace. She sat at her sofa with Hinata, the beautiful navy haired pearly eyed girl having a bit of sake herself. Dressed comfortably in shorts and a cropped shirt, that hung off her shoulders. Similarly, Hinata was dressed in a white tanktop and shorts as well, having nothing to do for the day. Sakura drank again, hoping for a buzz to hit her sooner rather than later. She honestly blamed Tsunade for her drinking habits. Even when studying she found herself with a drink in hand and oddly enough, she really could think better with the substance that usually fogged up other minds and thoughts. Despite that though, she could always count on Hinata to give her a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts.

"So, the calls are still happening too?" Hinata asked, continuing their conversation. Sakura nodded. While she had only told Sasuke that she was getting only spamming emails, she was indeed even getting unknown calls and texts to her cellphone. She didn't know how or who, but it wasn't even like she could call the number back. She had once lashed out and cursed back at whoever the woman was on the phone, only to get hung up on. It was becoming irritating and while she did believe Sasuke when he said he wasn't involved with a woman, she could only get angrier and angrier as the harassment continued. If they had no right over Sasuke, what would push a woman to be as troublesome and just plain crazy as to bother someone consistently. She and Sasuke weren't even official yet.

"Yeah. I got one on my lunch break. I told Sasuke-kun about the emails and he said he would take care of it, but I still haven't told him about the phone calls. Thankfully, I was able to tell him it was some telemarketer." She sighed out, drinking. Hinata's pearly eyed narrowed with concern, becoming slightly serious.

"This could be some attempt to try and drive you guys apart. You should just ignore those calls and emails from now on like Sasuke-san said." Hinata advised. Sakura nodded in congruence, a slight unease coming to her features. Hinata placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, giving her a promising smile.

"Don't fret too much about it Sakura-Chan. I've known Sasuke-san for a while now thanks to Naruto-kun and I feel I know him pretty well. Sasuke-san is a very reserved person and he seems very fond of you." Hinata tried to ease. Sakura smiled softly.

"I know...it's just...It bothers me to think about it. I…" Sakura trailed, looking at the brown liquid in her glass.

"I...feel strongly for Sasuke-kun. My heart won't stop racing whenever he's around and my stomach fills with butterflies every time he just as much as looks at me. I...don't know what got into me when I kissed his cheek earlier…" Sakura murmured quietly. Hinata chuckled.

"I remember how I could barely stand around Naruto-kun. Remember? I used to faint almost everyday and I couldn't even get a full word out of my mouth without stuttering." Hinata remembered fondly, giggling. Sakura chuckled. Hinata was a complete mess when first meeting Naruto. Her face would turn entirely red whenever he was around, she would burn up and often faint the moment he did anything that could even be considered flirting, even when he was completely ignorant and unaware of what he was doing.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed out with the navy haired heiress. Hinata smiled softly.

"I don't think you have to worry so much like I did. Back then, I was completely insecure and unsure if Naruto-kun would even notice me at all. But then he took me out on a date and we grew closer and closer. Even though you and Sasuke-san went on a date, I think and feel you guys were close already even before that." Hinata said with belief in what she was saying. Sakura blushed lightly, smiling gently ask she remembered everything between her and Sasuke. She couldn't deny it. She and Sasuke seemed to be tied by fate itself, their pull to each other irrefutable and undeniable. They had yet to make anything official but Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

"Maybe…" Sakura said hesitantly. Hinata grinned.

"No maybes! Just say I'm right." Hinata chuckled. Sakura giggled with her.

"Okay, okay. You're righ—" Knocks on the door interrupted Sakura and the two shifted their glances. Sakura looked at the time from a clock on her wall.

"Hmm. Must be Naruto here to pick you up." Sakura said intuitively, standing to walk towards the door. Hinata remained, drinking her still half full wine glass.

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Us? That was definitely Naruto's voice but who was he with? Opening her door, Sakura's eyes flew in surprise.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She questioned in surprise. Beside a grinning and well dressed Naruto, Sasuke stood, hands in his pockets and staring at her softly.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Just thought we'd stop by and hang for a bit. Unless Hinata-Chan is ready to go now?" The blond questioned. Sakura sidestepped to let them in.

"No she's not finished yet. Come in." Sakura said smiling. The two walked in and Sakura made her way to the kitchen. Naruto went straight to greeting Hinata while Sasuke followed Sakura.

"Do you guys want drinks too?" Sakura asked, eyeing Sasuke behind her.

"I'll have a glass of wine." He took up her offer.

"You drinking whiskey tonight, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto called out from the not far distance it was between the kitchen and living room.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled back.

"I'll have the same!" He replied.

"Don't give the idiot whiskey. He's tipsy from the wine at the venue." Sasuke told on Naruto, rolling his eyes as he heard footsteps stomping up behind him.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled. Hinata came in giggling. Sakura eyed the good friend of several years.

"Your call, Hinata-Chan." Sakura said, handing Sasuke his glass of freshly poured wine. Hinata eyed Naruto only to receive pleading puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile, his hands clasped together with his plea. Hinata chuckled.

"Just one and you better be able to drive us home Naruto-kun." Hinata said giggling. Naruto hugged her with a big grin on his face.

"You're the greatest Hinata-Chan!" Naruto proclaimed, rubbing his cheek against hers. The navy haired woman couldn't help blushing.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Some things never do change. She poured but the drink into an appropriate glass and gave it to the blond she called her brother.

"So how'd the venue go?" She asked, looking at Sasuke. He closed his eyes and grunted.

"Annoying." He grumbled. Sakura chuckled drinking her glass.

"You think everything is annoying." She laughed out. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing is more annoying than you though." He quipped. Sakura stiffened, glaring before closing her eyes and stomping her foot.

"Why are you always so mean, Sasuke-kun?!" She whined. Sasuke didn't stop smirking as he looked down at her. He was just about a head or so taller than her. It was rather cute to watch something so small and frail looking to fuming with him.

"You make it too easy." He shrugged, drinking his wine with a smug look on his face. Sakura harrumphed, turning away with a twitching eyebrow and drinking her whiskey.

"I'll show you one of these days." Sakura grumbled under her breath, a slew of muttered and incoherent sentences laced with a few curse words here and there, continuing. Sasuke lowered his ear.

"What was that? Something you need to say to me Sakura? I couldn't hear you from down there." He continued to tease, jabbing at her height.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined out again. Naruto and Hinata chuckled, catching the two's attention. Naruto grinned, having an arm wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"Oi, teme! Stop being an asshole!" Naruto taunted playfully. Sasuke glared.

"Stop being a moron, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" Sakura and Hinata eyed each other, questioning looks on their faces as they silently asked each other what they should do in this predicament they found themselves in. Sasuke and Naruto were going back and forth, name calling and scowling at each other. This was officially equivalent to being stuck with two arguing kids. Hinata gave a pleading look, being the shy and timid woman she was, she knew it would be up to Sakura to get them to cut it out. Sakura gave a curt nod.

"Moron!"

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

"Piece of shit!"

"Quit it you two!" Sakura yelled out over them. The two silenced instantaneously; Naruto all too aware of Sakura's wrath and Sasuke not wanting to get on her bad side and find out about it. Afterall, it never left his mind how she could easily take a man of his size down. He had training of his own, but even he questioned whether or not he'd actually be able to get the upperhand in a spar with Sakura. Where he kept up his training to stay fit and healthy, she had experience to back up with her training. She had been in multitudes of fights and he could definitely say she wasn't a weak opponent.

"S-Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto mumbled. Sakura and Hinata eyed each other before the two snorted and laughed together, earning a confused look from the men with them. They exchanged confused glances with each other, a silent conversation between them as they questioned what just happened. In the end, Naruto shrugged and smiled. Sasuke did the same already knowing the conclusion they had been brought to.

Who cared? So long as the ladies were happy, that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Bye you guys." Sakura waved as Hinata and Naruto went down the steps from the entrance of her apartment building. Hinata and Naruto turned once on the sidewalk and waved back.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata questioned. Sakura nodded, waving as the two departed. Next to her, Sasuke stood, watching as Naruto and Hinata got into a car not too far from the building. He sighed.

"I'm gonna go too." He announced, turning to face her. Sakura nodded, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning." She stated softly. Sasuke stared at her. Between the drinks and the constant thoughts of her all day and night, he was doing his absolute best to keep himself from doing anything drastic. He wanted to try and control himself yet, he found himself being drawn to her. He didn't want to leave her. Just like earlier.

That reminded him...he still had to pay her back for that little stunt she pulled earlier.

In an instant, his arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against him. Sakura gave a light shriek, her eyes wide and staring up at him as he stared down at her. He stared into her eyes, his face just inches from hers.

"You know…" He started. Sakura stayed staring into his eyes, wide and completely caught off guard. His hand wrapped around her waist held her both gently and tightly at the same time. Her heart was slamming against her chest as a blush appeared on her face.

"I haven't forgotten about that little stunt of yours in the car earlier..." He murmured, making her blush harder and his hand lifted to her face. He leaned forward, all doubt and restraint being cast away with her body against his. The drinks in his system threw away his care and worries. He had long stopped thinking and analyzing.

He wanted her and he knew it. He had nothing more think about.

"This...is my vengeance...Sakura." He whispered softly, his eyelids lowering. Sakura's eyes became half lidded, her arms lifted, one hand rubbing up his chest and the other over his shoulder to wrap around his neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. No more hesitating. No more waiting. No more wishing and fantasizing and imagining.

Their lips met, the two both shy and gentle with each other before Sasuke's desire of her won over his insecurity. He claimed her lips with more tenacity, caressing her face and holding her even tighter, pulling her to the point where she had to stand on her tiptoes. His tongue entered, claiming hers and he found himself addicted. Her lips were soft and sweet against his. The whiskey on her tongue made him drunk with her and his claim on her became more adamant and wanting. A shy moan escaped her, muffled by his lips and gently he pulled from her. In doing so, he found it was completely against what his body wanted.

"Sasuke...kun…" She whispered breathlessly. He caressed her lips.

"Stay." She said just as softly, a single word that he was begging to hear from her. He wanted to. He'd do anything on this earth to stay by her side, all day and night. His lips lowered to kiss her again.

"As you wish." He murmured against her lips.

* * *

 **Sasuke: FINALLYYYYY! DAMN IT YOU MADE ME WAIT TWELVE CHAPTERS TO KISS MY WIFE!**

 **Sakura: -laughs and blushes- A-Anata!**

 **Naruto: -grins- Geez teme, no need to be impatient.**

 **Sasuke: I should've been able to kiss my wife a long time ago. -twitch twitch-**

 **Well...**

 **Sasuke: ...what?**

 **U-Uhm...nothing. Next chap just...well...err...**

 **Sasuke: Spit it out!**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **Sasuke: Hate you? Why would I-**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP! -runs off-**

 **Sasuke: LONE WOLF! DAMN IT!**


	13. Seven Days in Heaven

**False alarm everyone! Nothing bad this chapter...somewhat.**

 **Sasuke: -twitches- You had me freaking out for almost a month only to say 'false alarm'?**

 **Well, sorry. I figured I ought to let you have some nice time with your beloved Sakura, so I did a little tweaking to my original plans and pushed it off.**

 **Sasuke: Pushed what off? -suspicious-**

 **...Stuff...Things..**

 **Sasuke: I don't want your cryptic vagueness! Give me an answer!**

 **But I caaannnn't! That would ruin the story!**

 **Sasuke: -slowly taking out katana- I'll ruin you if you don't tell me what the hell you're planning!**

 **Well...looks like I have to start running. Anywhoo, TO THE CHAP! -runs-**

 **Sasuke: GET BACK HERE LONE WOLF!**

* * *

Her hand was the only thing he felt when walking back to her apartment. His entire body felt weightless, even lighter than air. He noted every single shy glance she threw at him. His eyes could honestly not leave her. Every movement, every sway, was copied and burned into his mind. As they walked up the stairs, she was like an angel, guiding him to the gates of heaven. That brought the question to mind. Did he die? Was this his own personal heaven created for him? How did he even die? ' _Who cares?'_ His conscience instantly answered to his questions and he couldn't agree more. Why anyone in the world cared was beyond him, because he sure as hell didn't. If this was his afterlife; an eternity with her at his grasp, he couldn't have cared less about his life before passing.

What was it they said when someone passed away sometimes? He was in a better place? He sure as hell was.

They entered her apartment, the door closing behind him. The moment the door closed he pulled her against him, claiming her lips. He kissed her feverishly, being urged with how closely she held him. Both her arms wrapped around his neck and she was trying to kiss him just as hard as he was. Both their reservations of each other were gone now that he had claimed her. It was as if everything they had both been holding back was now pouring out of them, unable to even stop or slow down for even a split second. She was hopelessly moaning lightly in his mouth and with her cropped shirt, he gripped at her silk like skin.

One of their phones was ringing but he didn't care and neither did she. He could only continue kissing her, relishing in the feeling of her kissing him back. Her hands massaging through his hair. The feeling of her body against his.

What the hell was a phone anyway?

When they pulled away, their eyes met, connecting to each other through thought and soul alike.

"You'll...really stay?" She asked. Sasuke kissed her along her cheek bone, kissing until he was hovering his lips over her ear.

"Whatever you want." He muttered. Sasuke lowered his head slightly to her neck, taking in her scent.

"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay?" He questioned, awaiting to hear her answer. She felt his hands graze across her skin, touching her gently and sending chills down her body. Wherever his fingers left she could still feel them, a pleasant sensation sending electricity throughout her body. Her eyes half lidded and hazed she turned towards his adjacent ear and she gave her answer.

"Stay with me." She mumbled. He pulled back to kiss her again. She moved, guiding him over to the living room where he decided to sit first and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She gasped in surprise and blushed with embarrassment, but he didn't care.

She was his and he was intent on making that permanent for both him and for her. He'd break down her final walls and have her in such a need for him she'd realize every last thing she had done to him, from breaking his sanity to outright taking over his mind. He'd have her begging for him the way she made him dream of. He kissed her and he didn't care what anyone else thought. So long as she was in his arms, so long as he was in her presence, everything else in the world was second to her. She was his priority and his only want. He kissed her again, easing her into relaxing on him. They fought a tongue war, time passing them and being ignored by them both. His father's very first lessons gone and out the window thanks to her; watching the clock was a nuisance he couldn't care less about. Especially with her moaning in his mouth having won the war of dominance. He felt the need for more, feeling her turn a bit towards him. His body shivered when her fingers grazed down his neck and to his chest, the touch sending electricity through one side when she was touching his skin.

They finally pulled apart and Sasuke stared up at her with his eyes filled with longing. It was everything he dreamed of. Everything he wanted. That look in her eyes of mutual desire was everything he imagined. Her touch was everything he fantasized. Gently his legs spread so that she now sat in between them, her legs hooked over one of his. She clutched to his chest, pushing herself closer to him. He found himself begging the question, why? Why had fate been so cruel to not allow him to discover her sooner? Why couldn't he have met her years ago? Why did he have to wait all these years to find her?

His hand grazed her lower back, feeling the scar he once felt. Unrelated to her gunshot wound, it was a slash, running across her back towards her hip. His eyes lowered.

"Where is this from?" He asked. He felt her body become rigid, her eyes lowering. He used his other free hand to caress her face.

"Tell me. I want to know everything about you." He said softly and gently, his caress of her face coaxing her to come out of that shell of hers. Sakura continued to avoid his gaze as he continued to stroke the scar. He only stared at her face, awaiting an answer. If she didn't want to answer, then he would accept it, but he did not lie in saying he wanted to know. He still had yet to unravel the true mystery that was Haruno Sakura. He still had yet to break down these mysterious barriers she had in place that he could see but could not get passed. He was sure that these were the walls put up because of her past and he was determined to be the first and only to break down those walls.

"It...happened when Naruto got kidnapped years ago. I had already left the slums for the Accelerated Education Foundation, but Tsunade-Shishou got word to me that she hadn't seen him in a week which was just not right." She started and Sasuke listened. His one hand still stroking the scar, his other moved to stroke her soft locks.

"I went after him. I found him in Suna, believe it or not with a crew that was with Sasori too." The mention of a name that seemed from so long ago made his blood boil. That bastard had not only troubled and caused her strife more than once but had laid his hands on his best friend as well. He felt his rage increase.

When the finalization of him owning the prison was over, he'd have some alone time with Sasori. The man would give him names and he'd find every last person who dared to hurt her.

"I fought them all with Shikamaru and another friend of ours. But, one of those guys had some sort of whip that they were using on Naruto and they caught me there." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Where are they now?" He questioned. Sakura gave a soft shrug.

"I don't know. Other than Sasori, I'm not sure what happened to the others that were there." She answered. His hand moved. Those pictures of her in a bikini did more than just show him gorgeous views of her body. He saw her scars in them as well, and while they weren't bad looking, he noted every last one of them. His hand touch another on her shoulder, this one faint and a bit dark but old.

"What about this one?" She closed her eyes feeling soothed by his touches. She never thought a single touch could be so calming and relaxing. She wanted more of it.

"I was running away from someone and they caught up to me. I was pretty little so when they kicked me, I was sent to the floor hard and I scraped it on the concrete." She said quietly. He glared at nothing in particular, scowling and teeth clenching with disdain. Who else did he have to go hunting for? He didn't care if it took him years of his life, he would find anyone and everyone that ever hurt her and end them himself. He'd make them suffer and he'd force them to beg for forgiveness. Even if she didn't want it, being the gentle soul he knew she was. He knew if she very found he did such a thing she'd scold him, chastise him, tell him to let it go. Even so, it was a risk he was willing to take.

He had said it before, anyone and anything that ever hurt her would be subject to answering to him and him alone. His hand moved to her thigh, an x-shaped scar on the side of it, near her knee.

"What about this one?" She was silent for a moment, before she buried her face into his neck.

"It...was an attempt to make me talk." She whispered. His eyes widened. If he was interpreting right then this scar...was an act of torture.

"Make...you talk?" He questioned slowly.

"They...wanted Naruto. He knew someone they wanted to get to and since I foiled their plans the first time when they kidnapped him they came for me." She answered. Sasuke's eyes lowered, feeling her body start trembling slightly in his hands. He supposed now he had no choice but to thank fate. He could have never met her to begin with. She could have been long gone from this world and he wouldn't have been none the wiser of it.

"Kakashi and Naruto found me. They...saved me…" Sakura whimpered and she found herself breaking. It wasn't a breaking of her soul or spirit but she felt she had no choice but to tell Sasuke everything. A boundary. A wall being torn down just from Sasuke's command.

"I-I was...so scared. I ...was so weak and stupid to fall for their trap. I-I..." She never told anyone this. Only Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru knew and she didn't know what made her open to Sasuke. It was one of the memories that haunted her. A reason she didn't sleep much at night and a reason she drank sometimes. She did her best not to start crying, as she swore she'd never break down about it ever again. Yet she could still feel the punches, kicks, slaps, cuts, all while being unable to defend herself. Yes. She was scared. She had even lost hope in being saved by anyone. Her hands clutched Sasuke's shirt for comfort.

"I was so weak...so stupid! I-I—" In almost an instant, the fear, the terrifying memory; it was all gone. All her fears of the past washed away as his hand lifted her face and he kissed her again. He kissed her with so much passion he hoped it made her forget about everything that had ever happened to her. He hoped she found solace in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe and he now had a new goal in his life. He'd protect her with every fiber of his being. With all his might. With his life and last breath. Honestly enough, Naruto was right in his statement earlier. He'd die for her if need be.

Pulling her as close as he possibly could, he kissed her harder and more feverishly. He relished in her moans and was egged on further into desire as she held him close. He'd make her forget every horrific moment she ever had in her life. He'd make sure she knew only that she was here in his arms, safe from those bastards who would never touch her again. He also made a mental note. He was going to find every last bastard who touched her and make them suffer. He may not have been around at the time, but now that he knew about this he was not going to let this go. Not even a little bit.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly as they parted for air. His thumb caressed her lips staring down at them with obsession. It long been decided. His entire mind and body was hers to bend and use to her will. Whatever she wanted, it would be done. Without question, he'd grant her any request. Would his life be the same way it was before he met her if he never did meet her? Would he be stuck in a constant loop of work and sleep and nothingness. A dull, empty cycle that was now broken thanks to her and everyday was fun. Everyday was a joy. Everyday there was something to look forward to and all of that was through her. He'd do the same for her. He swore to himself he'd give her a life of nothing but happiness, where all her dreams came true and she had nothing to fight about. Naruto said she had fought and struggled for all she had gained and now that he was here, he would ensure she achieved whatever she wanted without effort. Even if he had to pull a few tricks with his influence.

"Don't be afraid anymore...I'm here. I'm here to stay and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He promised her tenderly and this time she reached up to kiss him. He responded with utter bliss. Her kisses were so tender and loving. Her lips practically melted into his. His phone in his pocket rang caused her to pull away and it made him scoff. Dismissively and in rejection, he buried his face into her neck and closed his eyes. Sakura giggled a little, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow as he didn't move after that.

"Sasuke-kun what if it's something important?" She said, an obvious push for him to answer the phone but he didn't give a damn.

"The only thing important to me is here…" He grumbled in annoyance, nudging further into her neck. No. There was no _fucking_ way anything was going to interrupt them _right now_. He refused. He absolutely, positively refused and anything that was going to come in between them, was going to see wrath, death and afterlife judgment through him all at once. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out the phone and turning off the damn thing before tossing it somewhere.

He swore to all the heavens and the hells of every world culture alike, even the ancient ones, the next person to knock on her damn door tonight was not going to survive.

Sakura giggled again, his exasperated sigh causing the fanning of a slight ticklish spot at her neck as he returned into snuggling into it. She combed a hand through his hair.

"Are you tired?" She asked. His body relaxed, and his mind felt slightly clouded. It had been a long time since anyone ever asked him that question. Such a simple question that sounded almost foreign to him and yet when she asked, he felt weighted. He was realizing he was tired and more than just tired from the day's passing. He had been exhausted—for years. He was so drained and fatigued and he was only noticing it _now_.

"Yes…" He mumbled.

"Do...you want to go to bed?" He held her tightly, the object of sleep sounding all too comforting, especially if it was with her. Looked like he was getting a second chance at holding her all night. He'd remember it this time too.

"Do I get to hold you all night?" He asked, eyes closed and still nestled into her neck. Sakura blushed at the question, the memory of him holding her while passed out replaying in her mind.

"I-If you want...you have a few phone conferences at eight am tomorrow."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Ah. And I think you're having another appointment with another lawyer tomorrow at twelve." He glared into her skin, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Hn." He grunted in slight irritation. He wanted nothing to do with work right now and with that thought, he stood and lifting her effortlessly, bridal style. Sakura gave a surprised shriek, clutching on to him. She blushed.

"You didn't have to carry me!" She whined lightly as he walked into her bedroom, the short distance between the living room and there allowing for a quick escape. Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"It was either that or wait until you ran through my whole schedule for tomorrow." He grumbled. Sakura glared and pouted, being placed on the bed. She crossed her arms and glared, sitting cross legged in her bed as Sasuke stepped over to the only chair by a small desk in the room. He eyed the picture on it as he took off his blazer, seeing her and Naruto with an arm wrapped around each other. They both held up the peace sign with big grins on their faces. Naruto seemed like a teenager and so did Sakura if only a bit younger. He smiled softly. Her pink hair was still short, but was a bit wilder and almost layered. In it was a red ribbon, the ties poking out from the bottom of her hair near her ends. She was wearing ripped black jeans, black and white converse and a red tank top with a large black sweater.

So that's what she looked like younger. Naruto was not lying all these years after all. She was a pretty girl. He still had yet to ask Naruto why he never introduced them before…

"So mean. I was just going to remind you that you…" She paused. Sasuke was still looking at the picture on the desk but had removed his blazer and vest, resting it on the chair. He started pulling down his tie, looking at her with the sudden silence.

"Remind me of what?" He asked. Sakura blushed, watching as he took it off and began to unbutton the first two in his shirt. In the dim lighting of her bedroom, filled only with the soft warm light of her lamp on her desk, he looked almost godlike. Perfect shadows and accents lined his handsome face and body made Sakura forget whatever it was she was about to say and spurring butterflies in her stomach. She asked herself if this was real. Was she really about to lay in bed with such a handsome man?

"Uh-Uhm…" She blanked, looking down in embarrassment. She completely lost her train of thought, eyes doing her best to avoid looking at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sitting in front of her crossed legs, turned sideways to face her.

"Sakura?" He questioned, now a bit confused.

"N-Nevermind. I-I'm...just tired too." She stuttered, still blushing. Her eyes lifted to meet his confused ones and the instant she did he decided to let it go. It didn't matter.

He took off his shoes as Sakura pulled the covers back. He laid down beneath them, facing Sakura as she did the same. He stared at her, their eye contact never leaving each other as they stayed in silence. He caressed her hair from her face gently and in response, she shifted to be closer to him. She clutched his shirt gently at his chest and he looked down at her, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. His head lowered kissing her forehead and wrapping his other arm around her. Sakura's eyes lowered, a smile coming to her face, until her eyes caught a small glint, something shiny around his neck and once she was able to recognize the silver chain on his neck, her eyes shimmered.

"Is that the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" She asked in astonishment. He reached in pulling out the silver chain whilst smirking at her.

"Did you think I wouldn't wear it? I have for everyday I opened it. By the way, no, I don't have dozens of these. This is my first and only one." He answered honestly, recalling how shy she was about the gift when giving it to him. She blushed again, feeling her heart leap with joy at the revelation.

"S-So you liked it?" He snickered, kissing her again.

"Do you know me as a man tolerating anything I don't like?" He asked as they pulled away. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not." His smirk turned into a wholehearted smile and he pulled her closer to snuggle beneath his chin. She accepted without reservation, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arm around him. Sasuke was so warm and cozy. She felt so safe and secure. His slightly musky and minty cologne smelled good and lulled her into sleepiness. Him stroking her hair furthered this.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"Hn."

"Thank you…" She said quietly. She was grateful to him. She was grateful for his very existence. He pulled back slightly, only to see tears falling from her eyes, though there was a beautiful smile in her face. He caressed them away moving to kiss her lips.

"Why are you crying?" He asked tenderly. She touched his hand closing her still tearful eyes.

"I'm...just happy. I've...I've never felt like this before." She whispered.

"I've...never had someone hold me like this before. Or kiss me like this before. Or…" She trailed, not getting a chance to finish as he kissed her lips softly. He was her first as well? It made him all the more satisfied. He had won her heart against all the other suitors he could have lost to and he was intent on keeping her.

"I'll hold and kiss you a thousand times and then a million more if you wish it. Ask anything of me and it will be done." He said against her lips, staring into her eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes still tearing a bit.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She murmured, touching the hand on her cheek.

"No, Sakura...thank you...for everything." He murmured against her lips, wiping away a final stray tear. He kissed her again before pulling her back against him, caressing her hair again in soothing, slow strokes. In peace, he closed his eyes. It wasn't too long until he felt her hands lessen their grip from clutching his shirt. Her breathing had become slower and heavier. He didn't know how many hours had passed him after that. He stayed awake stroking through her hair, every once and a while taking in her features. A gentle smile reached his lips.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He whispered softly.

* * *

Music woke him up in the morning and after slowly stirring to wake up, Sasuke glared from the ceiling towards the source of cheery piano music. Sakura's phone on the nightstand was his target and in an alternate universe, the poor device spontaneously combusted into flames at his will. He looked down at the still dormant beauty in his arms and as gently as he could he leaned over, turning off the alarm and looking at the time. Seven am. He placed the phone on the bed a little behind her and caressed her face. His tender eyes grew warmer. A whole night of her to himself and he wanted nothing more. No calls, no paperwork, no meetings or emails or phone calls. A night with just her and being with her and he couldn't be happier.

They were both supposed to be at work today, yet, he didn't give a damn. This was better than having to have minimal glances at her and an hour of free time with her at most.

"Sakura…" He gently called out. She only nudged against him.

"Mmm…" She moaned. Sasuke found the sound pleasing to hear.

"It's seven." He told her.

"Mmhmm…" He smirked in amusement. Was she that tired? She had not even the energy for words?

"Do you have something to do today?"

"Mm-mm." No. So she forgot she was supposed to be at work with him? Was she that comfortable in his arms? A small chuckle escaped him. He gently kissed her forehead and softly stroked her face. She groaned, snuggling deeper into his neck. He smirked. So he was still in heaven? He had fallen asleep and awakened in her arms again. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. This was real. As softly as he could, he gently let go of her and sat up, never one to stay in bed for long, even though everything in him was screaming that he wanted to. He wanted to stay with her body on his, but even so, she was right last night. He had some things to do today and while he could possibly clear some of those things out his schedule, it still required him to get up and get his phone from wherever he threw it last night.

"Mmm...where are you going?" He heard from behind him. He turned slightly, his eye coming to meet her tired emeralds. He reached over, moving a missed strand of hair from her face.

"I just need to cancel some things for today and tell Kakashi a few things." He answered softly. She grabbed his hand.

"Stay." She murmured tiredly. He stared, enchanted by her. She had casted some sort of spell over him. It was witchcraft. It had to be. Every command she gave him swayed him and his mind and it was ordained into him. He was impulsed into following every order she gave, even one worded. He leaned down kissing her cheek in apology.

"I'll be right back." He promised. He felt her other hand snake around his neck and he was pulled to kiss her lips. He stared into her closed eyelids for just a moment before he was overcome by her. He kissed her back lovingly, the only thing separating him from her being the need for oxygen. She stared up at him and Sakura didn't want to part from him. It was proven twice now for her; a night in his arms was probably the only way she could sleep through a full night without being awaken by nightmares or paranoia. She had thought last night that he was godlike and now she knew to equate him to the mythological god Morpheus; the God of Dreams. ' _Please don't leave me.'_ She wanted to say desperately. A god of the night that could possibly be the reason for the only night of peaceful siesta she had in years, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to see him gone. She had always preferred the night as opposed to the day.

Sakura kissed him again and hoping she would be able to entice the God of Dreams to stay with her by any means. She hoped she could attract him enough for him to stay here beside her, to hold and caress her into peace, for a peaceful slumber she didn't remember ever having even once throughout all of her life. He caressed her as their lips parted, the inky irises of the God of Dreams staring into her very soul.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned. Sakura could only shake her head. She didn't want to let him go. She couldn't let him go. Why did he have to go? He moved to kiss her cheek and lovingly stroked her waist.

"You sure? I'll order us breakfast." He offered. Sakura stared, a gentle look coming over her eyes.

"I'm fine...I'll make us some coffee if you want." She offered. He smiled.

"We both know I can't resist your coffee." He reminded. She giggled only to stop as he gently left her distracted grasp. She turned back on her side, watching him go and her hands were lost to him. Before she could have him in her arms again, he had already stood and she was staring at his back. A lyric from a song she knew crossed her mind.

 _Morpheus, how could you leave me when I had need of your love?_

She watched him leave the door, her heart suddenly beginning to ache. He was only the next room over, how would it be like when he was gone for three weeks out of Konoha? What would she do? Would she just be off without him being there? Would she work without him there? Her eyes pained, clutching at where he once laid beside her. Only the first night of knowing she wanted to be with him and she could barely stand the thought of being without him already. How was she going to be able to deal with this?

" _Sasuke? Is everything alright? It's rare of you to take off work when not on business."_ Kakashi spoke to him on the other line as he walked back towards the bedroom.

"Kakashi, stop questioning me and cover for me like your supposed to." Sasuke snarled, walking back into the bedroom after what felt like an eternity to her, even though he was only gone for the better part of two minutes. Upon his return, she sat up staring at him as he walked towards the bed, and was on her knees at the edge of it to meet with his approaching body. Hinata had been right when she said she didn't have to worry about them getting closer because they already were but what did she do now? How did she keep him the way Hinata kept Naruto or the way Temari kept Shikamaru? She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched as he stared at her, his gaze smoldering and gentle. She stared at his lips, unable to resist as she moved to kiss them. He seemed unable to resist her, kissing her back and holding the phone in his ear.

" _Alright, alright, I was just curious. Like I said, it's rare for you to take off of work if you're not gone for a business trip. The only thing I have to ask about is the deal between you and Hyuuga-san that is also supposed involve Terumi and Sabaku?"_ Kakashi said on the other line. He grabbed her close, having no choice but to kill two birds with one stone. His options were to kiss her for as long as he wanted or to continue on in absolute horror and turmoil from having to be torn from her. Nothing else. He had to choose between going to work with her or desiring her when she was supposed to be his. Instead, he was trapped by her lips, gripping her with need while his other hand was beginning to lose its fight over holding his phone.

" _Sasuke?"_ He was very close to hanging up his phone.

"The deal is already written out. They know what they have to do." Sasuke growled, in frustration as he had to part from her lips to talk. Instead, he was granted with even more influence from her. She was kissing down his cheek and jawline, further tempting him into more than just sharing a bed with her for sleep. He wasn't sure if she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Feeling her body in his hands was an unspeakable want. Screw everything else. Screw all the daily life of whatever it was he had to do. He claimed her lips again, pulling her close to him.

" _You got a call from Shirahana-san by the way. She wanted to thank you for your attendance to the venue and has sent some of her scientist over to our department in accordance with your deal."_ He heard vaguely, pushing down Sakura into the bed after being pulled and his phone fell from his hand. Damn it. He was supposed to be the one influencing her yet she had him wrapped around her finger. Then again, maybe this was his reward for enticing her. He could feel one of her hands wrap into his hair, while her other was rubbing down his neck and chest. He flinched, feeling one of her legs rub against his and instant reaction his body grinded against her. He heard Sakura gasp against his lips, her grip on him tightening and her tongue fought against him in declaration of war. He almost smirked, until he heard the speaker over the phone right beside her.

" _Hello? Sasuke?"_ His eyes opened to glare at the phone. Damn everything in his life that wasn't her. Forcing himself to part from her lips, he grabbed the phone in frustration.

"Deal with it Kakashi. That's what you're being paid for. Don't bother me for the rest of the day." He murmured, disinterested with whatever didn't require his attention right now. He hung up instantly. That was it. There was no reason now for them to have any interruptions. No one could bother them today. Naruto should be at work. Everyone else should be busy. He'd have her all to himself. Being on top of her like this left very little room for clear cognitive function. Her moans and body further fogging his mind. He moved, trailing kisses along her cheek and down her jaw. His lips pressed against her neck, brushing them down and hearing her gasp in reaction. He smirked, feeling her arch her neck a bit to grant him more skin.

Perfect. He really was influencing her the way she had done to him. If he kept this up, he would have her pleading for him. She'd be unable to resist him.

" _Sa-ku-ra_ …" He murmured against her skin playfully, giving soft nips and kisses at her neck. Last night was not going to be his only act of vengeance against her. He had a lot to get back at her for. Driving away his sanity was one of those things and if she was going to make him go crazy over her, then he was going to be damn sure she lost her mind to him. He decided it. He would take over her mind and even when he wasn't near her, she'd be so crazed over him she'd think he was. Keeping his lips against her skin he brushed them up towards her ear, hearing her give a light moan and her body shivered beneath his touch. His smirk widened feeling it.

"Coffee...sounds really good right now." He mumbled. He moved to watch her face heat up and turn crimson red. Her body beneath his tensed as he kissed her forehead and trailed them down her nose and lips. Sakura shrieked, pushing off him and ungracefully running towards the door. He gave out a laugh, standing and following her to find her in her kitchen. She eyed him, her cheeks still red as she rummaged for whatever coffee she had in the house. She eyed his smirk, giving him a slight glare.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun." She grumbled beginning to measure out the coffee and put it in the filter for the machine. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her gently. He watched her movements still. He buried his face into her hair, giving a soft smile as he felt her relax in his arms.

"Forgive me." He murmured into her hair, taking mental notes as she measured the coffee. This was the first time ever he was actually watching her make it and he really always wondered if she did something special to it.

"I already have." She laughed out lightly, placing the filter full of coffee into the machine and pressing the button. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you do to make my coffee?" He asked. She giggled.

"What? Were you expecting something else?" She asked. His eyebrow twitched. He didn't understand. What the hell made her coffee taste so damn good? Even as it was brewing right now, he found himself falling in love with the smell as the aroma filled the room. He bet if he made the coffee it would smell or taste nothing like hers. It was always consistent. Always uplifting and soul encompassing.

"Why does your coffee taste so good if you don't do anything special to it?" He growled out in frustration. Sakura giggled.

"I make it with love?" She said playfully. He smirked. She walked right into this one.

"Oh?" His lips hovered over her ear again.

"Are you already confessing your love for me?" He asked, grabbing her face gently and pulling her to look at him. She blushed a deep crimson red on her cheeks, completely speechless as he lowered his lips to hers, wishing she would say yes. Sakura could only ask herself, would it be too soon to tell him yes? That he had utterly stole her heart without her even realizing when or even how he did? She settled for kissing him, turning in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. It was the only action she was sure about and she didn't fear his response to. She moaned as his tongue ran against hers, pushing her body against his as she tiptoed to kiss him more deeply. He pushed her against kitchen counter. She was so damn addictive. Each time their lips met, he found himself influenced into euphoria. He realized now, he would always lose his mind over her. Each kiss was an addition to his newfound addiction, every minute she spent in his arms was another second he didn't want to let go of her.

The beeping of the coffee maker that indicated it was ready went ignored for a while.

"Um...Sasuke-kun…" She called to him as they pulled away. The smell of coffee was nothing to him. He needed coffee to live and yet, if he substituted her, it was absolutely irrelevant. He watched as her eyes shifted from his, an insecure gleam coming to her eyes.

"What is it?" He questioned, not liking that look one bit. She should have nothing to feel insecure or doubtful of and considering that look was being placed on her face with him, every instinct in him said it had to do with this. With them, like this. She was silent for a moment and seeing her hesitation, he gently cupped her chin and pulled her to look him in the eye.

"Talk to me." He ordered, keeping his tone calm and collected, even though he was now experiencing a bit of anxiety. Did she have regrets of allowing him to kiss her? Was this not what she wanted? All along, had he been imagining all of this? He didn't like this feeling in his chest and if he had to put a name to it, it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Even worse, this was a new fear inside of him. This wasn't a fear he had ever felt before. Was she going to say this was a mistake? Was that what she thought?

"W-What...does this make us? I-I…" She was still avoiding looking him in the eye and still trying to keep her composure. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, at the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked back. He wanted clarification. As always, he was thorough and with her he would be extra thorough. He had already decided she would be his priority in all things.

"W-Well...I-I've never...done something like this before with anyone and I...I really…" Her face blushed again, a look of discomfort flashing on her as he listened to her.

"I-I...r-really...like you...a lot." She whispered hesitantly. His eyes lighted with her confession. She didn't say she loved him, but it was enough for him. He was beyond certain he felt more than just a like for her, but like with everything around her, he'd follow her pace.

"I like you more." He gave as his answer. She stared into his eyes, hers glimmering with the statement, feeling him caress her face.

"This is new for me too and we can take it as slow as you want to. All I ask is that you let me be with you. I ask that you be with me. That's all I want." He ended. Sakura's eyes lighted, a smile coming to her face and she jumped up, hugging him excitedly.

"Yes! Be with me! Please!" She yelled out excitedly and Sasuke had to hold his footing as she kicked her legs in the air. He grunted, his eyebrow twitching and holding her. When he finally got his footing settled while still holding her body in the air, he could only smirk, hearing her giggle. A little over two months ago, he had said he could care less for romantics and he swore he had no time for such affairs. Something like this had no place in his world before and now, it was all he wanted. She was all he wanted. Her smile, her laughs, her kisses and embraces. He wanted it all and to gain that, he'd grant her what she wanted.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Did you really think you'd screw me over? Me, of all people on this planet and thought you were going to get away with it?" Sasuke snarled at the businessman in his office. The seasoned man however only glared back.

"Watch your tone with me Uchiha! I abided by our contract!"

"Where the hell does it say in the contract that would could pull the project and use my money to pay off the unused products. Did you think I wouldn't find out?!" Sasuke yelled, standing and glaring furiously. The man seemed flustered, the dumbfounded look on his face irritating Sasuke further. This bastard definitely figured he'd get away with slighting him.

"I-I—" Sasuke had enough. All day today had been nothing but frustrations, one after the other. Every meeting, every phone call, every email, a blatant attempt to piss him off. One employee not doing their job, another screw up from another department. Today had been nothing but a waste of his time, energy and money.

"Consider yourself and your sponsorship terminated. Get out and expect a call from my lawyers." Sasuke snarled. The man stood instantly, the look of regret on his face meaning nothing to Sasuke one bit.

"S-Sir, I—"

"Get. _Out_." Sasuke seethed. Seeing there was no moving an immovable object, Sasuke watched the man leave and sat down in his chair sighing. He rubbed his forehead, groaning and mentally screaming. The worst part had to have been that his day was far from over. He heard knocks at the door and mentally prepared himself. What now?

"Enter." He grumbled without opening his eyes. Upon hearing the door open Sasuke felt every last frustration he had be washed away in an instant. She walked into his office, closing the door behind her. As she walked over, Sasuke stood, moving to meet her in front of his desk. The moment she was in his reach, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, at the same time, burying his face into her neck. Nothing was said between them for a moment and it didn't need to be said. Sakura only wrapped her arms around him, one hand combing through his hair and the other rubbing up and down his chest soothingly. He couldn't help but close his eyes in comfort, nuzzling a bit deeper into her skin and carving her scent into his brain. Strawberries and flowers filled his nose, her aroma calming him into almost a feeling of blankness.

The past week had been like this and Sasuke was certain this was whatever deity above watching his life showing him that he needed Sakura more than he had ever needed anything in his life. Every feeling of anger brought to him from a day filled with irritation was lifted from him just from looking at her. Holding her washed away all his frustration. Time lost its meaning when with her. If it existed at all, it was inching by, slower than any sloth on the planet. When it was over, he felt like it still wasn't enough. He always wanted more. It broke something in him watching her leave and it was only quelled at night when he drove her home.

Each night since their first he walked with her hand in hand and in the privacy of her home had her all to himself. He only left to grab extra clothing from his home and return to her. Every night he was granted with her presence. It was a new experience each evening really. He learned the comfort of staying home and simply doing nothing. He had watched movies he never had the time to see before. He found out Sakura's love of horror films and that she absolutely couldn't stand them, but simply liked the thrill of a good scare, even if she grew insanely paranoid after. He had even grown a bit of interest in her studies, reading along with her as she read a textbook on the human anatomy one night. He found that he had forgotten the feeling of just sitting with someone and eating a nice home cooked meal.

He hadn't sat and ate with someone that wasn't for a meeting in years. The last time he ate with someone in privacy was when his parents had been around and Sakura renewed those lost feelings of heartwarming comfort and content. Idle chat was becoming easier and he enjoyed his conversations with Sakura. She would even help him draw simpler conclusions to decisions he had to make when he consulted with her. Going to bed with her was just as peaceful and where he was often tempted by the feel of her body, he was just as content to hold her all night. Even in a bed as small as her twin sized one, having her close to him was comfortable and satiated his needs. Tracing the features of her slumbering face was a ritual he repeated religiously and he was sure he could draw her if prompted even when he wasn't an artistic man.

"I heard you yelling again today. Everything okay?" Sakura cut through the comfortable silence, though he didn't mind. Her voice was a melody to him, gentle and soft; one he could listen to all day and night. The gentle vertical rubbing of his chest increased his content. He almost purred.

"It's fine. I'm a bit tired. Don't worry about that." He mumbled. His thumb began rubbing up and down, caressing her back with affection.

"Any messages for me?" He questioned, mostly out of necessity rather than an actual vigilance. He really didn't care who the hell called. He didn't care what messages he had. But if he could listen to her voice and have her all to himself, even if it would be just for an hour, he couldn't care less about having to find reasons for her to come see him.

"Not many for today actually. Terumi-san said she wants to speak to you about the proceedings for her partnership."

"Already sent her a fax." He grumbled.

"Neji wanted me to tell you he's already met the quota you set for your partnership with Hyuuga Inc." Her hand on his chest lifted to caress his partially exposed face. She felt along his cheek bone, gently lowering down to the line of his jaw.

"Don't care."

"Ah. Shuichi-san, the private detective you might hire called in and wanted to confirm tonight at eight. I meant to ask you but I got a little busy with the phones."

"Cancel it." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Neh? Why? Should I reschedule it too?" She asked out of complete reaction. He grunted in response.

"I have somewhere more important to be." He informed matter-of-factly. Sakura's eyes glinted with curiosity. What could be so important that Sasuke would straight out cancel an appointment? Did he have some sort of emergency?

"Oh? Where?" She couldn't help but ask. Sasuke held her a bit more tightly. After the last week of constant frustration and fighting, he had only one place he wanted to be at all. The one place he found comfort and genuine happiness.

"Here." He mumbled. Sakura hummed in questioning, not understanding what he meant.

"Hmm? You have to stay late tonight? Did something come up?" Sakura asked a bit densely. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk into a neck, a slight chuckle escaping him. He lifted his head, looking down at her from his height.

"What are you doing at around eight tonight?" He sighed almost tiredly. Sakura lighted slowly with realization. She blushed a light pink shade that matched her hair, staring into his eyes. Sasuke smirked at her stunned silence, moving on of his hands to her face.

"You haven't given me an answer yet. Does that mean you don't want to be with me?" He asked, his face lowering to hers. In an almost hypnotized state, Sakura's eyelids lowered, her hands around his neck. The last week of being with him had been like a dream. A story straight out of a fairy tale. She liked having him around. Lonely nights with a glass of whiskey or wine had become fun nights with him. She wasn't alone and she found herself feeling complete when she was with Sasuke than when she was alone. Where she didn't complain about it, she had always felt lonely. She knew that's why Naruto and the others checked in on her so much and while she had always appreciated the company, she found herself not needing it anymore. Not with Sasuke there.

"I...want to be with you…" She whispered to him breathlessly, his lips brushing against hers. He was just about to claim her lips, until there were knocks on his door. His eyes shifted to the door behind her, giving a malicious glare as she pulled away from him in surprise. Who dared to interrupt his time with her? Who was the bastard? He was certain he wasn't scheduled for anything for another forty minutes. He had set up his lunch break to have Sakura to himself for at least an hour.

"Tch. Ignore it." He grumbled, holding her tighter. She turned back, giving him her attention again.

"But—" She didn't have time a chance to refute him. He claimed her lips, kissing her and pulling her against him. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to claim her with his tongue. Her eyes shut, trying to desperately hold back a moan. Whoever was outside could possibly hear. She didn't want someone to get the wrong idea. Whoever was there gave another set of knocks but Sasuke was stubborn. When she tried to pull away, he'd pull her back in, punishing her for resisting him with a stronger hold and more of his tongue. Sakura lost her thoughts, unable to hold back a shy and soft moan. Sasuke inwardly smirked, continuing his influence on her. He rubbed up her back and Sakura was pushing herself to him even tighter. He separated his lips, but kept them hovering over hers purposely, teasingly. He couldn't hold back the smirk that lined his lips when she kissed him instead. He obliged her, feeling her hands rub into her hair.

 **SNAP**

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both snapped open, wide eyed and in complete shock. There were met with another sound of a picture being taken and this time coupled with flash. Slowly, they looked to their left and there stood a grinning Naruto, eyes filled with wild excitement. There was a moment of complete and utter silence between the three as two stared at him with their still flabbergasted eyes.

"So, this is why you were ignoring me." Naruto chuckled out. The two stayed silent, still staring at him. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the lack of reaction from the two. They hadn't even moved.

"What?" He said, tilting his head. The first one to move was Sakura, dashing out of Sasuke's arms and screaming in a rage.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed grabbing the blond and putting him in a headlock. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes with indifference while crossing his arms. Damn it. Of course he couldn't get something so simple like having her to himself in private. Not even his office was safe. The only place that appeared to be safe was Sakura's place.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! OW! OWWWW SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURTS!" Naruto whined, subjugated to Sakura's wrath.

"BAKA! SASUKE-KUN DIDN'T TELL YOU TO ENTER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Sakura yelled, her face redder than a tomato. In reaction to her anger, her hold on him got tighter, her other hand punching Naruto on the head repeatedly.

"OOOWWWW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE LET GO! STOP HITTING ME!" Sakura growled angrily, releasing the blond who was rubbing his now throbbing head. Sakura crossed her arms, glaring irritatedly at Naruto. Why did he have to barge in? She pouted looking away.

"Geez, I didn't think you'd be that upset! Come on! The pictures came out nice too!" Naruto tried appeasing Sakura, showing her his phone. She couldn't help but peek at the picture she was being shown, and a blush painted her cheeks again. Naruto must have snuck into the room with the silence of a ninja, because the picture was taken at their sides. Sasuke was leaning against his desk, holding her tightly. She was against him like a woman not wanting to depart from her lover, her hands wrapped around him. Their locked lips pictured nothing but passion. Her face contorted into one mixed between happiness and embarrassment, her blush reddening gradually until her face was entirely beet red.

"BAAAKKAAA!" Sakura screamed dashing out the office and down the hall. Naruto and Sasuke watched her, Sasuke's look being completely displeased and Naruto's one of complete amusement and joy. He really never did get any kind of reaction like that from Sakura. He gave a big grin, chuckling to himself.

"Was that truly necessary, or are you just simply that stupidly inconsiderate?" Sasuke questioned with a sigh. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, his face glowing like that of a child's.

"Well, I would've said before, stupidly inconsiderate, but after that reaction, I'm gonna go with 'truly necessary'." Naruto laughed at the end of his statement and Sasuke could only give him a grudging look. Seriously, it was one frustration after another today. Something in fate's design had to have been messing with him. Naruto, noticing the look, sighed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Alright, alright, no need to look at me like that. I'm sorry. I didn't think you guys would be doing that! Hell, I didn't think you would do something like that in your own office. Geez. How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke closed his eyes, turning to walk over to sit at his desk. His lunch hour ruined, he had no choice but to look at his emails and go over today's agenda. Worst part about it was it was more out of distraction rather than necessity. His body was still reeling back from Sakura's being against his. His lips were still tingling and his blood was rushing all over him. He was still mentally cursing Naruto.

"It happened last week. After you left with Hinata." He answered truthfully. Nothing important was in his emails. A proposal he knew was coming and was going to reject. A request for approval of vacation. An application for employment that should have been sent to his HR department for review.

"EEHHH! Why did you guys keep it a secret from me?!" Naruto whined, slamming his hands onto Sasuke's desk, not phasing the CEO one bit who stayed staring at his laptop.

"Tch. It wasn't a secret." Sasuke grumbled, eyeing an email in particular. He had been waiting for this one. The head of his technicians department. Possibly concerning the emails Sakura had been receiving. Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms begrudgingly.

"Then how come neither you or Sakura-Chan told me?" Naruto questioned, his tone resentful. A child upset that he had been kept out of the loop. Sasuke scoffed, his eyes scanning the contents of the only email he bothered to open.

"As if we had the time to bother with calling you about us." Sasuke grumbled, continuing to read. His eyebrows furrowed, continuing to read. Naruto gave a haughty smirk, never one to miss the opportunity to be mischievous.

"Oh, I get it. Couldn't get your hands off her, huh?" Naruto said, his smirk widening at the scornful glare Sasuke gave him, distracted from the email entirely.

"You know, after all these years, I'm just starting to realize just how manipulative you really are. I have no idea how Sakura put up with you on a day to day basis." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto grinned.

"Aaahh, come on! Don't paint me to be the bad guy! You got exactly what you wanted didn't ya? If it wasn't for me, you'd be a fumbling idiot. Well, just look at you now!" Naruto laughed, holding up the photo he showed Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but look at it, eyeing the very same thing Sakura saw. In reaction, his cheeks burned, a glare coming to Sasuke's flustered eyes. He stood up hastily from his chair, slamming his fist into the desk.

"That was not your place and even Sakura acknowledges that!" Sasuke yelled, a blush still painting his cheeks. Naruto laughed. This reaction from Sasuke was better than the one he had gotten from Sakura. Sakura's was slightly expected but this reaction from Sasuke was a marvelous wonder of the world. This moment in time needed to be recorded for the history books.

"Aww, no need to be shy! I ship it! I've shipped it longer than everyone else!" Naruto proclaimed grinning. Sasuke glowered further, his blood red cheeks and ears completely betraying his scorning gaze.

"Idiot! It's only been a week!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto shrugged.

"With how fast you fell in love with her, we might as well say it's been two months." Naruto smirked, obviously referring to the first day he met Sakura. Sasuke's teeth gritted.

"Tch! You are just the damn worst!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto grinned, mentally noting how Sasuke didn't deny what he just said.

"I know! I'm the best!" Naruto claimed proudly. Sasuke scoffed, looking back down at the email, his eyebrows furrowing at a sentence he read. A request for a meeting with his technician as soon as possible. Naruto eyed the look, pushing aside the playfulness he had before with a look of concern coming to his blue eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke closed his laptop, looking to Naruto.

"I'll be back. I need to go." He spoke seriously and affirmatively. Naruto knew that tone meant nothing would deter him or slow him down and so, the blond nodded looking to Sasuke again.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" He questioned as Sasuke walked passed him.

"No. Get back to work."

* * *

Sakura sighed, walking out the building and checking the time with her phone. A whole forty minutes left until her lunch break was over and she was in desperate need for some air after what transpired with Naruto upstairs. She sighed, cursing underneath her breath. She really lost her cool back there. One minute, she had lost herself to Sasuke's affection and was drowning in it, the next her life had become a comedy. She groaned quietly, walking down the block and smacking her forehead. Stupid Naruto. Dumb, idiot! She wished she had locked the door now.

"Hey, you!" Someone called from behind her. The busy and crowded streets of the business district left little room for maneuverability and Sakura's anxiety rose. Other than Sasuke, Naruto and her closest friends, she didn't like being surprised or even approached from behind. After an incident years ago, she always gained a jolt of fear that caused her to act on instinct. She'd jump straight to aggression and it wasn't a personal thing. It was out of fear one that was probably amplified by one of her first lessons in her life and that was always keeping an eye over her shoulder. Be aware of your surroundings. She tried her best to control it when walking down busy streets like this, reminding herself that not everyone was out to get her. Taking deep breaths she whirled around, looking around only to see the red haired woman she now knew to be Karin. Sasuke's former secretary. She calmed herself as the woman approached. There was no threat. There was no need to regress to her defensive state of being. The woman came face to face with her, glaring at her. Again, Sakura told herself to remain calm. There was no need to be afraid. So long as no one approached her from behind she was fine.

"You're Karin, right?" Sakura questioned, giving a glare of her own. Red eyes behind her frames scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think you are?!" Karin yelled at her in the street, gaining some attention from people passing by. Sakura lost all her previous anxiety, an anger forming as she remembered the woman clinging to Sasuke. As a matter of fact, she was certain her voice matches the scorned unknown calls she had been getting. Being met with a glare from Sakura's green eyes, Karin's teeth gritted. The calls and emails were supposed to drive this chick away from Sasuke. She was supposed to feel uneased with working and being near him.

"Watch your tone with me, _chick_. I'm not someone to mess with." Sakura snarled. Karin glared further, questions racing through her mind. Why? Why had Sasuke kissed her that night? Why did he go home with her every night and not leave until the next day? It wasn't fair. How had this _bitch_ in front of her managed to get Sasuke's attention without knowing him longer than two months! All the attention she had tried to gain from him without an ounce of reciprocation and yet he actively pursued _her_. Karin would now enact a manipulative game and she was going to win, no matter the cost. She did not pay hundreds of dollars to get this girls phone number off the information highway only to fail at intimidating her with harassment. The woman had even began ignoring the restricted phone calls and emails and still stuck around Sasuke.

"Is that supposed to scare _me_? Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, bitch!" Karin yelled angrily, her clenched fist shaking angrily. Sakura scoffed, a haughty smirk coming to her lips.

" _Your_ Sasuke-kun? He obviously thinks otherwise. Stop stalking him and get a life already." Sakura sneered, placing a hand on her hip. Karin gave a haughty laugh.

"You really think he has feelings for _you_ of all people? How did he get you to believe that? Did he kiss you? Did he tell you how he wanted to know everything about you? Did he sweep you off your feet and go to bed with you?" Karin said maliciously, knowing everything that happened between them. She had frantically climbed up to Sakura's fire escape that night and saw everything with terror. Now she would use it to her advantage. Sakura's eyes widened, not understanding how Karin could be spot on. It sounded like her first night with Sasuke. How could she know about it?

"H-How did you—?"

"Do you really think you're his first? A handsome _God_ like Sasuke-kun? Don't make me laugh! He said the same thing to me!" Karin grabbed Sakura's collar, ready to use force if necessary.

"You listen to _me_. Sasuke-kun is mine! You'll see! When he gets tired of you, he'll come crawling straight to me!" In an instant her wrist was grabbed tightly and Karin gasped. Sakura's hold was tight and strong, the glare in her eyes becoming malicious. If Karin had to equate those eyes to anything, she'd say they belonged to the eyes of an experience killer and her grip was only tightening.

"Get. Your hands. _Off me_." Sakura snarled between gritted teeth, her voice the very definition of threatening. So much so, Karin instantly understood that Sakura was no ordinary woman. This woman would be tough to even crack. As a matter of fact, it may be impossible to intimidate the woman directly. Karin snatched her wrist away, rubbing it. Glaring back into the woman's menacing eyes, Karin unofficially declared war and stepped back.

"I'll get you back for this." Karin growled. Sakura stared, unfazed and indifferent to the obvious threat. She had been through some of the most dastardly things that could happen to someone and she sure as hell had long lost a fear of empty threats. Would this woman even really go such a distance over Sasuke? She doubted it.

"Good luck." Sakura grumbled, turning and walking away. As she walked she heard Karin scream behind her, sensing an attack of some sort. She swerved, grabbing Karin at her throat and gaining attention from people around them as she slammed Karin against a building wall. Karin coughed, glaring at her.

"Look at you. You think you're worthy of being by Sasuke-kun's side? An animal like you? You're nothing but a pity to him. That's probably the only reason why he's bothering to entertain his time with _you_." Karin struggled between gritted teeth. Sakura glared. The woman had dug her own grave by trying to attack from behind and Sakura didn't give a damn about what anyone thought at that moment. If Sasuke was here, not even he would be able to quell her thirst of a fight. Karin smirked down at her, catching her silence.

"I did some digging. I know all about you. Just you watch. He'll see you as the street rat you are. I'll do everything to win him and make him see you're _nothing_. Compared to him, you're nothing but a peasant!" Sakura listened, not believing a word she said. Sasuke wouldn't think such a thing of her. He knew about a bit of her past. Maybe not all of it and surely not even a third of it, but he knew enough to understand the things she had gone through and the things she had done. He understood her. He respected and cared for her. There was no way he thought of her in such a way.

Did he…?

"Stay away from me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura snarled in warning, releasing Karin and turning to walk away as Karin coughed out her lost breaths.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot!" She heard Karin snarl behind her and she did her best to ignore it.

All she wanted right now was to be with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke drove to Sakura's house, eyeing her every now and then. She had been oddly quiet the whole ride and even seemed a bit distracted and bothered. He noticed that when she returned, she seemed to be hiding something from him and though he brushed it off after being assured she was fine, he could only feel that something was wrong. They left work together and she only responded when he asked or said something, which wasn't normal for her in general. She was always the first one to initiate a conversation. She was always the one to ask him questions but ever since stepping into the car, she had been uncomfortably quiet.

As they walked to her apartment, still she was silent. Her eyes looked lost in thought and it wasn't that mysterious look she gave from time to time, that brought him wonder and curiosity. This look brought him nothing but worry. She was bothered with something and he only hoped that it had nothing to do with them. She tossed her purse onto the couch.

"I'll go make us dinner. Anything you want in particular tonight?" Sakura asked, not bothering to look at him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, watching as she went to her kitchen cabinets and began pulling out seasonings and spices. He didn't like it one bit and slowly he walked up behind her, watching her pause in movement, still holding a bottle of seasoning in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, only to gain the same answer she gave before.

"Nothing...I'm tired." She excused. At that moment, Sasuke didn't believe her one bit. He turned her in his arms and she avidly avoided his gaze, bothered and distraught. He didn't like the look at all and gently grabbed one of her hands.

"You're lying." He said bluntly, his reading of her not being wrong in the slightest. She still wouldn't look him in the eye and she still seemed to have this wall put up around her. The very thing he wanted to tear down now seemed more prominent now than ever before. He didn't understand it. Was it because of what Naruto had done earlier? They had been fine together. It had been when she came back from lunch that he noticed something was wrong and she wouldn't tell him anything. She only dismissed it as "nothing" and went about her business but he could not ignore her. He couldn't ignore the obviously bothered look on her face or the distraction in her work.

"You know I don't like being lied to." He reminded and Sakura's face grimaced. Her frown deepened and her heart ached. Of course, as always, Sasuke saw right through her. What Karin had said earlier had indeed gotten to her. Was she really worthy of being with Sasuke? As always, her mind was a curse of its own, taking in all possibilities and probabilities. It calculated the situation and ever since leaving Karin, she found herself questioning if this was alright. Did she belong with Sasuke? Shouldn't he find someone of his status and league? She was just a girl from the slums. His secretary. She had worked hard all her life and Sasuke had been born into his success. They were from different worlds and Sakura wondered, even if she didn't have malicious intent and even if her feelings were genuine, was it really alright to be with him? It was, wasn't it? She felt strongly for Sasuke. She wanted to be with him. He said he wanted to be with her but was it true? Was it okay? Was it alright? Would he get bored of her?

Was it nothing but pity?

"Sakura…" He called her name, breaking from her thoughts. She finally looked up at him, seeing nothing but concern in his eyes. Sakura bit her bottom lip. They had only been together a week. It was too early to have this kind of conversation wasn't it? Still, she couldn't help herself. Her insecurities and worries got the better of her and grabbed his forearms.

"Sasuke-kun...you...you want to be with me, right?" She asked, scared of the answer. His eyes widened in bewilderment. Were his feelings not clear? Why was she asking him this?

"Yes. Is that not what I asked of you?" He answered, placing his forehead against hers. Finally her eyes met his and Sakura washed all doubt that had been placed by Karin from her mind. She was a naive fool for even bothering to let the other woman get to her.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" He questioned. Sakura's arms found their way around his neck hoping what he said was true. He seemed absolutely concerned and even worried. He didn't like her talking like this and she finally decided to tell him about what happened today. She told him everything that happened between her and Karin and he listened, a glare coming to her eyes. He stared down at her, a seriousness coming to his gaze. Karin was now going too far. He was going to have to take care of her and stop her fanatic antics.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked after she told him of the whole ordeal. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I...just…everything she said..." She hesitated only for Sasuke to kiss her. He lifted her onto the counter, hearing Sakura gasp in surprise as Sasuke kissed her even more feverishly, his tongue swirling with hers. She moaned, leaning to kiss him back further. They separated, a string of saliva disconnecting between them. She stared down into his eyes with her slightly elevated state, his inky irises simultaneously pleading with her and adoring her.

"Don't listen to a thing Karin says. None of what she said was true. She was lying through her teeth." He said softly. Sakura looked down at him from her slight elevation. He caressed her face, watching as she turned her face into his palm.

"So...you're...okay with being with me? I don't have any status or wealth. My name doesn't mean anything and—"

"None of those things are important to me. I don't care about any of that." He cut her off. He placed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes and hoping to get his point across clearly.

"None of that matters to me and the last thing I want you to ever think about is my status and wealth. Just know me. Just understand me like you have. Just be with me as Sasuke. Nothing else." He ended and Sakura almost felt ashamed of herself. Of course. How could she let Karin get to her like she did? Sasuke had not once, used his status or wealth as an incentive for her to be with him. He didn't offer her money, or anything beyond what was necessary. He only acted as a gentleman, wanting to impress her with himself—not his money or power. Likewise, it was not at all what Sakura was after. She liked him for everything beyond that. He was sweet and kind. He was thoughtful and considerate. She could make do without money, as she had always had a lack of it her whole life.

This time she kissed him. This time, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and Sasuke found himself in absolute heaven, losing all thought. She moaned, feeling Sasuke's hand at her waist and one on her thigh. They pulled away panting and Sasuke couldn't get enough. He wanted more. He wanted to show her just how much he wanted her. He kissed her feverishly again, in between her legs and Sakura's body moved on it's own. Hands rubbing down his chest, she felt Sasuke's hand rub up her thigh, the skirt she had been wearing today riding up with his touch and Sasuke had no thought in mind. All he wanted was her. He needed to make sure she knew that she was the one he wanted. Sakura moaned out as he parted, moving to kiss and nip at her neck. Her mind blanked for a moment, feeling his hands beginning to roam, caressing her curves and continuing to kiss her skin. He was acting out of his own impulse and desires. One of his hands lifted, softly grabbing one of her breast and Sakura gasped and moaned, feeling him palm at her. His kisses and nips at her neck turned into sucking on her skin and Sakura gasped arching into him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned out shyly. Lost to his fantasies, he rubbed her bosom, squeezing and massaging her as he moved to make another mark on her neck. His other hand moved to unbutton her shirt losing himself to her moans. His kisses lowered, nipping at her exposed collarbone and squeezing her breast in his hand, hearing her whimper at his touch. Her hand grabbed his on her chest, panting and gripping it tightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun...wait..." She whined and it snapped him back to reality. Gently he pulled back to look at her. His gaze was heated and glazed, staring at her for a moment before he seemed to fully come back to reality. His eyes widened, noticing his hand on her breast and a hard blush came to his face, also realizing he made marks on her neck. Her unbuttoned blouse showed off her cleavage and he almost got a flashback to one of the first lustful dreams he had of her.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized, parting from her a bit, removing his hand. Sakura stared, noticing him become flustered. Still having having him between her legs, she could still feel his body; it was shaking and trembling, albeit the tremors feeling repressed and withheld. She stared down in inquiry. Did he want to do something like that with her more than she thought? Would it be moving to fast? Did that even matter with how strongly they felt for each other? She would be lying if she said she wasn't into it right now. She'd be lying if she said she wanted him to stop. Even so, she felt it was too soon to do something like that.

Despite that thought, her body was tingling. Her blood was rushing and she felt a particular ache coming from her as he backed away, out of her arms and away from her body. She watched him run a hand through his hair, sighing in what seemed to be a release, turning from her. Her body could still feel him. His touches were still felt and it filled Sakura with a want for more, even if she had stopped him. She stood, walking up behind him and grabbing his hand, placing her head against his shoulder.

"I-It's alright Sasuke-kun. I-I'm sorry. I-I...just don't want to move to fast." She quietly excused. He turned to face her, shaking his head.

"There's no need to apologize. It's my fault. I...lost control of myself for a second. I didn't even realize what I was doing...forgive me. I didn't mean to..." He said softly, eyeing the mark on her neck. It as easily seeable, two bright red hickies he had made and his hand gently lifted to caress it. She shivered, the currently sensitive skin causing her whole body to react with his touch. She blushed, staring up at him and his eyes couldn't help but wander, looking down at her exposed cleavage. He leaned in kissing her cheek.

"Why don't you go take a shower, relax after all you had to bother with today. I'll order out for us instead. Pizza and a movie tonight?" He offered. Sakura couldn't help but smile, feeling a relief wash over her. Sasuke truly was a gentle and caring man.

"Alright." Sakura said quietly, walking past him. When he was alone he sighed. He cursed himself. He had gone overboard. He had totally blanked for that moment. He looked down at his hands still feeling her body. Hearing her moans. His lips parted, hearing his name being moaned shyly as she had again. His heart was still beating fast, his mind lost to what just transpired.

Alone and to himself, he smirked. He was far from satisfied. His senses were far from satiated. In an instant, he declared a challenge to himself and to Sakura. He'd play along for now. He'd go at her pace and allow her time. When the time came, she would belong to him and Sakura would be unable to resist him any longer.

His first seven days of being with her; heaven. An absolute joy despite the frustrations of work in his life and he looked forward to much, much more. For that, he'd be patient.

He walked into the living room, having finished ordered the pie that would arrive soon. He flopped onto the couch, sighing and pulling off his tie. His attention was caught by the ringing of a phone, beside him, Sakura's bag laid. Her phone stuck out and he gave a glare at the caller ID; Unknown? A blocked phone number? He had spent time with Sakura enough to know she knew everyone who called her. His lips frowned, remembering his meeting with his technicians earlier.

" _Uchiha-sama, thank you for meeting with us." The head of his I.T. department bowed, along with two of his assistants in utmost respect. Sasuke stared, his cold and indifferent look giving the man little regard. He grunted, cuing them to raised their heads to him._

" _Be quick. I do not have a lot of time left." Sasuke ordered, the man giving a curt nod in understanding._

" _Understood Uchiha-sama. We have finished a thorough investigation into the emails you brought to our attention." Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

" _And?"_

" _We have already taken action, however, we have detected a security breach into our systems. There is evidence of use through our system mainframe from an unknown party. The email does not appear to be tied to any of our current employees, leading us to believe this may be a hacking situation. We have opened our best firewalls to ensure only current employees may use the system and tonight, we will reset all systems to ensure employee security."_

" _By employee security...you mean information, am I correct?" Sasuke questioned, this issue being one that particularly startled him. Someone had hacked into his company system? Who? He was certain no one had the balls to even attempt such a thing and if they had, they were pretty damn good. His system was nearly airtight, and while Sasuke wasn't a very technical man, he was certain he had put into place the best in computer protection that he could. Did that mean there was someone working from the inside? Was there a former employee who understood his systems security?_

" _Indeed, Uchiha-sama. My department is still looking into any and all security breaches."_

" _Can you trace them?" Sasuke questioned._

" _We are doing our best to do so, Uchiha-sama. We shall have an answer for you as soon as possible." The technician answered. Sasuke grunted. As he expected of his employees. Thorough and exceptional._

" _Very well." Sasuke accepted, turning and departing from them._

A security breach that possibly threatened the collected information of his employees. Emails sent to Sakura and now an unknown phone call to her phone? He grabbed it, watching it ring and listened for Sakura's shower running. She had gotten in not too long ago and the fact that she hadn't come out meant she didn't hear her phone. Slowly, he answered, putting the phone to her ear and not saying a word.

" _You there, slut?"_ A woman's voice, one that sounded too familiar to him. His eyes narrowed, glinting with rage at the greeting this person obviously thought was being given to Sakura. He held his tongue, listening for more confirmation.

" _Not talking huh? Feeling ashamed of yourself for stealing my Sasuke-kun?"_ Sasuke's glare hardened. This was about him. Like the emails suggested.

" _I'll make you regret the day you even met him! He's min—"_

"If there is anyone I belong to, it certainly isn't you." He snarled viciously, having enough. He had an idea of who this was and he was not going to let this slide. This was absolutely the last straw. He heard the other person on the phone gasp in terror, probably not expecting it to be him on the phone.

"Don't call this number again." He threatened, only to hear the phone disconnect. He scoffed, placing the phone back where it was. How long had Sakura been getting those calls without telling him. He sighed. She must have thought that it didn't require his attention and figured she'd handle it herself.

He would have to chat with her later as well.

* * *

The snake like man eyed thanked the waitress who just served him, a sadistic smile that feigned genuinity playing on his thin lips. She hastily walked away, as if sensing an aura of malice and malintent. The woman wasn't wrong, as his golden eyes followed her. Being brought his appetizer of miso soup, he reached for the spoon only to stop, sensing a coldness in the air. A man entered the private room he sat in, a soft melody of the violin and piano being played from the main public space of the restaurant lightly muffled to the room. While the melody was calm and slow, the air had become ominous as he looked into the cold, dark gaze of the other male before him.

"Hello, Itachi-kun. Long time no see." The snake like man said smiling. Itachi glared, dressed in an all black suit and neared the table, sitting down across from him and remaining silent. His glare hardened, staring back at Orochimaru with a look that was obviously not pleased.

"You know I'm not here for an idle chat, Orochimaru." Itachi damn near seethed, though his tone remained calm and collected. The man across from him chuckled, smiling innocently.

"Ah and here I thought you would enjoy a nice meal with me. It's been a long while since I last saw you. We might as well catch up a bit." Itachi glowered. The man across from his was the very image of polite and manners but Itachi knew better. He knew that behind that plastic smile and unreadable gaze was a malicious man and a dark intent that lacked value of life.

"The only reason I'm here is to keep you in check. Don't forget our deal, Orochimaru." Itachi snarled, watching Orochimaru pick up his cup of sake. He drank, smiling in appreciation and chuckled.

"I have not forgotten at all Itachi-kun. You may rest your suspicions. I do not intend to go back on my word." His voice slithered and Itachi's eyes narrowed, far from trusting.

"I know you've been in contact with Sasuke." Itachi said, frowning. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I assure you, it was Sasuke-kun who reached out to me. He wanted help on a new insurance pl—"

"Do you really consider me a fool Orochimaru?" Itachi questioned. Orochimaru's smile never wavered, obviously keeping up his poker face as he tilted his head with supposed confusion. Despite this, Itachi knew a lot more than he had let on to begin with. This was the dark world of business after all and Itachi had been a member for a long time.

"Whatever do you mean?" Itachi scoffed, his glare steeling into one that would make his father proud and rivaled Sasuke's immensely. The infamous Uchiha trait was enough to even slightly shake the man before him, though he kept up his laid back guise.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about you posting Danzo's bail?" Itachi questioned and the instant he did, Orochimaru's smile dropped. He frowned, a malicious look coming to his eyes in a flash, his true nature being revealed. Such a thing didn't happen often but most certainly Itachi confirmation that he wasn't wrong. and Itachi leaned forward, his hands folded in front of him.

"You must have forgotten I have eyes everywhere. If you're plotting something, you can consider our deal null." Itachi threatened. Orochimaru's stoney eyes stared, the gleam of his golden eyes disappeared and in them as the eyes of a killer. Sinister and distant, those eyes were met with the same murderous intent in Itachi's gaze.

"...I assure you. Danzo's release is for my gain and nothing more." Orochimaru spoke slowly and assertively. Itachi's scowl deepened as a sudden smile appeared on his face.

"Surely, you recall he was one of my experimental subjects. That is all I require of him." Orochimaru was played off. Itachi stood deciding this little drop by was over. He knew Orochimaru was playing him for a fool and for now, he'd play along. This meeting was more or less to reaffirm that he still had his eye on everything and everyone.

"Leaving so soon?" Orochimaru questioned the departing Uchiha. Itachi only walked, not bothering to reply, even as he heard Orochimaru chuckle behind him.

"Very well. Farewell, Itachi-kun. Until next time." Orochimaru said softly. Itachi left, walking out. Orochimaru sighed, returning to his miso soup. As it turned out, it seemed he would have to hasten his plans if he wanted to obtain his true goal. As in all games of chess, it was imperative that he checkmate the king. Considering the knight was already on the move, it was imperative that he move his own pieces at hand.

Maybe he should indeed consult his bishop. After all, apparently, he didn't have a rook in play, considering the other King had took it for himself. Trapping Sasuke would, indeed, be a bit tricky.

* * *

 **-running and panting- Th-That's *pant* all every *pant* body!**

 **Sasuke: You think I'll stop chasing you!**

 **Oh my God, someone save me!**

 **Sakura and Naruto: -watching from a distance- ...**

 **Naruto: Bet you ten bucks Lone Wolf get's caught in another two minutes.**

 **Sakura: Raise you fifty she gets caught in the next thirty seconds.**

 **Naruto: Neh? You think so?**

 **Sakura: Lone Wolf and three hours of cardio? She's at her limit. I'm actually surprised she even lasted half an hour. Must be that wolf spirit of hers.**

 **Naruto: Nah! I got faith in** **her! She can go a little longe—**

 **WAIT! WAIT SASUKE! PLEASE LET ME GO! SAKURA! NARUTO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME PLEEEAAAASSEE!**

 **Sasuke: Got you, you little shit!**

 **Naruto: -.-''''**

 **Sakura: -smirks- Pay up.**

 **Naruto: -sigh- Alright, alright. Let's go save her first.**

 **Sakura: Oh, since Lone Wolf can't do it, I'll end the chapter for her. See ya next chap everybody!**

 **Naruto: TEME! DON'T STRANGLE HER! WE WON'T GET THE REST OF THE STORY!**

 **Sakura: A-ANATA! -runs-**


	14. Another Week, MineYours

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Things have been a little strenuous but don't worry! Still doing my best to get these stories updated as soon as I can!**

 **Sasuke: Hn. At least you've given a proper excuse this time.**

 **This time?! I give one all the time.**

 **Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Sure. What was your excuse again for those _years_ of hiatus? **

**...I...Well...**

 **Sasuke: Can't even think of it can you.**

 **Hey! Life got in the way!**

 **Sasuke: Still not an excuse.**

 **I tried though...**

 **Sasuke: Not good enough.**

 **Hmph! That's why I'm gonna make you suffer. It may not be this chapter. Maybe it won't be the next, but trust me, that warning I gave not too long ago still stands!**

 **Sasuke: -activates sharingan- If _anything_ happens to Sakura, I swear, I will-**

 **TO THE CHAP! -runs off-**

 **Sasuke: OI!**

* * *

Sakura stood from her desk, stretching lightly with today's tiresome tasks. Today had been especially busy. Sasuke had a blockade of meetings—much to his open complaint and gruntled dismay—and tonight, she was going to be alone again. She had a mind to hit Temari's bar for a few pool games, but she knew deep down it would still be a lonely ride home. It was a slight disappointment and sorrow for her really. At one point, she had Sasuke all she wanted and the next week, he was too busy for her, even though he assured time and time again he wanted to be with her. Where there was the return of a loneliness she had forgotten the week she and Sasuke spent together, she just as eagerly awaited when he would come back to her. He had, one night after a long day of barely seeing him, came to her apartment. It was late and she of course wasn't sleeping. She opened the door to him and felt the sudden wave of relief that he was there. She was ecstatic, despite the two of them seeming tired and Sasuke in particular appearing mentally drained.

As always, in his arms and presence, she was brought a comfort she wished to never part from. But not all things could last forever. After all, there was another two weeks until Sasuke would depart for that cruise she had informed him of and while she did her best to prepare for it, Sakura only found that she internalized her unwanted solitary experience again. Maybe it would be just three weeks that would pass by quickly...but it was three weeks that just when thought about bothered her very soul. She did her best to simply not think of the time that would come, whether she liked it or not. She did her best to remember that Sasuke would come back. Even if he had to leave again, like that night he, with complete exhaustion, came to her apartment, he would come back. If not, she'd get a call or text. Surprisingly enough, she had even been visited by Sebastian twice, explaining he had been sent by Sasuke himself to ensure her needs were taken care of.

She couldn't help but laugh at the time. Where she understood Sasuke was serious about taking care of her; two weeks in and having a butler to her disposal was a bit more than she expected. At the same time, Sasuke was indeed a rather extreme man. When she tried to assure Sebastian that she had no need for him, the older gentleman simply smiled politely as well as apologetically, explaining he was ordered to remain at her side until the late evening as per Sasuke's " _very_ specific" orders. She ended up having tea with the old man, pleasant conversations shared and her loneliness slightly lifted. She had even been brought aware to some mishaps of Sasuke's childhood, one laughable memory brought up after another as she was told of the "young master's" eagerness to fulfill his father's will and being chased home frantically by infatuated girls. Security guards placed by Sasuke's mother had apparently been completely ineffective against hordes of school girls from all around the city and had simply been sacrificed by Sasuke himself without remorse as he ran for his life.

Thinking back on it, Sakura was sure she might have seen such a sight when walking around the streets once, years ago. She wasn't really doing much, just waiting around for Naruto or Shikamaru to contact her so they could hang out as usual. If she remembered right, everything was normal for the most part before the next thing she knew, a blue blur dashed down the street, being followed by a large horde of screaming girls, so massive in size they kicked up dust as they ran with hearts in her eyes. She only raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was about before deciding to mind her business. She decided she would ask Sasuke about it later, considering when she asked Sebastian on the probability that it was him those years ago, the old man shrugged and only answered with a " _Maybe."_

"Hmm. Another week down. Yep. A pool game sounds nice tonight. Would be nice seeing Temari too." Sakura sighed out to herself. She looked at the time and of course, she was late to clocking out again. Thankfully, it wasn't over an hour this time but nonetheless, she figured she should clock out now. Sasuke was still in a meeting and so far, in front of his clients, partners and other employees—besides Naruto—they had kept their relationship a small secret. She understood entirely why. It would sound quite scandalous as well as unprofessional for a CEO to be romantically involved with his own secretary. They talked about it and Sakura didn't truly mind that no one knew about them. Sasuke would certainly be a long chased after man and she had experienced first hand how tenacious reporters and tabloids could be and where Sasuke was a private person she was just as much of one. She'd rather everything be a secret, only known to their closest friends. It made the most sense to her and she didn't mind it in the slightest.

It was as she was clocking out at the fingerprint scanner that Sasuke stepped out with his last office meeting. He had a few others for the night and Sakura wasn't really expecting him later. Afterall, he had a final meeting in his very own house by none other than one of the Otsusuki's. They were probably still on their flight and where Sasuke wanted to fight it, she had given back the words he told her. It was in his best interest to stay on their good side and so long as they didn't ask anything ludicrous, they shouldn't go ignored. She inwardly chucked, remembering the glare she received that was only given whenever she was right about something he didn't want to acknowledge. She found that she could get away with most things others couldn't and never would. Sure, she would receive a glare of reprimand but other than that and a rather shy "tsk", she was in the clear. Everyone else was granted no mercy and was instantly face to face with a glare that wished a painful death upon its subject.

"Thank you for your time, Uchiha-sama. I look forward to working with you." The man said while walking out. She heard Sasuke give his signature grunt, turning just as his currently callous gaze shifted from the man to her and back; a notation of her presence and a signal to stay right where she was. In an understanding that needed no words, she stood right where she was.

"Hn. I give you my thanks as well. Expect me to contact you in a bit over a month's time. I apologize it cannot be sooner. I will be having a departure for business in a while and might not be able to contact you. In any case, should there be an emergency, contact Sakura. She will act as my messenger. If she is unavailable, then expect to be contacted by Kakashi." Sasuke informed. The man bowed, showing his respect.

"Understood Uchiha-sama. Farewell and I wish the best in your endeavors."

"Farewell." Sasuke bid, his eyes shifting back to her as the man's attention was lost to him. Sakura gave a smile, staying in place as the man straightened and walked towards her way.

"Sakura-san, correct?" The man questioned with inquiry that could be meant for a detective such as he. Sakura turned her attention to the man, nodding with affirmation.

"Yes, Shuichi-san." She confirmed. The darker haired, gambogeish grey eyed man bowed to her respectfully.

"Thank you for your assistance on setting up this meeting with Uchiha-sama. I hope to work more with you two in the future." The man dressed in a black and white uniform continued and Sakura smiled with humility, doing her best to hold back a laugh as she eyed Sasuke behind him. The dark eyed man was giving a vicious glare at his prospective hire and Sakura had to reach into her years of dealing with Naruto to hold back. She had also now discovered Sasuke was an extremely jealous man. He didn't really like her being looked at and hated it worse if she was acknowledged, even when she deserved praise. If it was from another woman, he was fine, but if another man just so much as looked at her with admiration, he was heated. There was an obvious rage boiling in his eyes and Sakura, even in as little as two weeks had found out how to calm it down, if but a little bit.

"Agreed Saihara-san. Please, take care of Uchiha-sama for me." She talked softly. The instant she said so, all malice seemed to fade, shifting into a surprised look, before he became grumpily disgruntled. She had did a majority of the research into Saihara Shuchi, and assured he was one of the best detectives around. If she acknowledge such a thing, Sasuke had no choice but to relent, she found. She watched in amusement as Sasuke incoherently grumbled, exact words inaudible. He shoved her hands into his pockets, a grudging glare looking away defeatedly. Sakura closed her eyes in delight, understanding this was his way of accepting her decision, when he was just as ready to get rid of the man simply because he had her favor. Now that she asked something of the man for his sake, he could not deny it and was effectively forced into accepting the man she was sure would help them—him—exceptionally. Shuichi bid them goodbye and as the elevator doors closed, Sakura was next surprisingly dragged into Sasuke's office with a tight grip on her wrist. The door was slammed behind her and she raised an eyebrow, completely unaware if his intent.

"Sasuke-kun! What's the matt—" Her question of concern was cut off immediately. She was pinned against the very door that had been shut behind her and kissed into oblivion. She gasped in surprise, staring into his already closed eyelids before her own lowered. One of her hands clutched his blazer, the other rubbing up his chest. His rough kisses began to shift into more gentle ones, as if wanting to savor her. Her hand rubbing up his chest moved into his hair and it was only then that he pulled away, as if he was waiting for her to hold him so cravingly. Sakura blushed gently, staring into eyes that screamed he wanted her more than she could fathom. Dark abysses that she didn't mind getting lost in.

"What's so great about that Saihara guy?" He growled angrily. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Yet again, she was confronted by a jealous Sasuke and this wasn't the first time she has been interrogated in their first two weeks together. She found Sasuke absolutely despised other men in her very presence, no matter if they were here because of him. He absolutely _hated_ her attention being drawn to others and she was punished with angry makeout sessions, as if to solidify her place of being with him. She honestly wasn't surprised at it. A man such as Sasuke who owned what he had and claimed everything he wanted; it seemed out of character of him to not be possessive and again, she didn't mind. She understood it came from an unspoken discretion to not lose her and with his overmanaging personality, he'd rather neglect all he worked so hard for. Of course, she didn't let him, understanding how important the company and his familial legacy was to him, leading to her response.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't be so aggressive. He's a great detective and will be a great asset." She assured. Of course, much to her expectation, he only glared more harshly. Even acknowledging another man was to be faced with scrutiny. He wanted to be the only man she favored. He wanted to be the only one she gazed upon and smiled at.

"Tsk. That has yet to be seen." He grumbled grudgingly, feeling anger. Of course, she was defending that _bastard_. He didn't give a damn if the guy was harmless. He couldn't care less if the guy would be an "asset" as she had put it. Did she have to always be so kind? Why did those beautiful emeralds he adored wander to other men? He didn't care if she wasn't thinking of them in the way he imagined, it was the gazes back at her that enraged him so. He could practically read all their minds when males looked at her. No matter if they were married or in relationships, he had no doubt in his mind part of them wanted her. They all did and the very thought made him scoff and scowl again. Sakura gave a knowing look.

"Just give him a chance, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he won't disappoint." She eased. He shifted his glare from her, a scowl still lining his lips disapprovingly.

"Whatever. I bet he's nothing but a sham." Sakura gave a smirk of her own, raising an eyebrow. Checkmate on the king who opposed her. Now he was just being stubborn and she knew how to shut it down.

"If that were so, I'm sure you would have sent him on his way without promising to contact him, yeah?" His wide eyes told her she had him cornered. He couldn't refute that. He had indeed said he would contact Shuichi some time after he returned from the cruise. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, watching as he couldn't come up with a single, solid argument to rebuttal her and resorted to glaring.

"Tch. Why are you so annoying?" He grumbled, more of in defeat rather than insult. Sakura laughed again.

"Well, why are you so stubborn rather than cognitive?" She shot back. Sasuke glared at her for a moment again, before he settled for stealing kisses from her lips. She giggled in between kisses, knowing this was his way of understanding he lost, _again_ , to her. She loved their moments like this. She loved when they taunted each other. They even had inside jokes between them from a few of their banterings. He grunted pulling away and staring at her with agitation.

"Stop laughing." He ordered irritably and Sakura couldn't resist laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Stop being so grumpy." She both apologized and chastised. He scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his nose up into the air. Sakura laughed again, kissing his cheek and watching a blush form his cheeks.

"I'm gonna get going to Temi's. I'll text you when I get home." She promised. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, obviously uncomfortable with her decided plans.

"Why are you going to Temi's?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in a while. It would be nice to catch up." Sasuke sighed, moving closer to her again and placing his forehead against hers.

"My next meeting isn't for another twenty minutes...stay with me until then." He murmured, his eyes not meeting hers. Sakura smiled gently. Another thing she learned about Sasuke was he had a bit of a shy side around her. Sure, he was not the least bit hesitant to grab her and kiss her, but he did have reservations when it came down to spending time with her. He was especially cautious when around other people. Sakura honestly wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to meet whatever high expectations he thought she had or if he simply was unsure of what to do around her. So far, everything was fine and she was happy just being in his presence.

"Alright." She accepted. Sasuke seemed surprised for a brief moment, before he grabbed her hand, gently pulling her along before he sat at his desk. As she knew he expected, she moved to sit on his lap, feeling him snuggle into her neck. A tired sigh escaped him as she combed through his hair, an action she found he liked quite a bit.

"You've been pretty busy. Try not to push yourself so hard. It's bad for your health." She said gently. He grunted, his hands around her waist holding her even tighter than before.

"Do you want me to reschedule your day tomorrow? I think you can lighten it up just a bit." Sakura absently thought. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I should do as much as possible before leaving. Kakashi can manage just fine but I'd rather be sure as much as possible is done." He explained. Sakura's eyes lowered. She still wasn't all that happy about him leaving. She came to grips with it but she wasn't all that thrilled about the minimal contact between them. If anything she supposed their little contact all this week had been a slight practice of it and she still wasn't at all thrilled.

"Yeah...I know. Are you...coming over tonight?" She asked. She felt him begin to trace mindless lines on her thigh and she had to hold back from shivering. He had a habit of doing that. He liked brushing his fingers over her. Sometimes, it would be along her hand, others it would be her arms or legs.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, pulling away to reveal his smirking face. Sakura's blush deepened, her cheeks burning. Another thing about Sasuke; he was an absolute tease. He seemed to relish in teasing her, often being flirty and suggestive, only to deny her affection.

"I-If you can…" She mumbled, shifting her eyes. Sasuke's smirk widened a bit, loving the effect he had on her. He nudged his head into her neck again, closing his eyes with content.

"Then I'll call you when I'm finished with work. I'll be a bit late. Maybe I can pick you up at Temi's?" He offered and Sakura shook her head.

"I don't plan on staying there very long. Just come over when you are done with the Otsutsuki's." She said. She felt Sasuke nod, holding her tighter.

"I just have one condition." He said, leaning back in the chair again. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm? What?" He smirked again and Sakura swore, whenever he smirked, her heart stopped. It had to have been criminal to look so handsome and cruel at once. She knew he wasn't a cruel man, but she'd be sure as hell lying if she said he couldn't look the part of some dashing villain. Especially when he smirked like that.

"Kiss me." He ordered, bringing her surprise and shock. Her widened eyes relaxed, a grin coming to her face and she giggled. She caressed his face and brushed her lips against his while their eyes stared into each other.

"You don't have to bribe me for that." She murmured, closing her eyes as she what he ordered. Sasuke kissed her back, gentle smooching sounds made as he threw the very thought of work out the window. Finding opportunity, he slid his tongue in, feeling Sakura tilt her head to deepen their liplock. She moaned lightly, feeling him pull on her waist and thigh. They were brought back to the world around them with the sounds of Sasuke's office phone, to which he violently glared at as Sakura pulled away from him. Sakura couldn't resist chuckling, trying her best to stifle her giggles with a hand. Sasuke's look of irritation shifted to her, his eyebrow twitching with absolute fury that would soon be directed at whoever dared to call right now. Sakura even felt a bit bad for him, though she wasn't sure if she should feel more sorry towards him, or the poor soul calling.

"Answer it." She urged. Sasuke scoffed, defiantly glaring at the phone.

"Sasuke-kun…" She continued with a tone of warning. This always happened. As powerful and scary Sasuke maybe to others, she honestly had never seen such an underrated manchild in her life, save for Naruto of course. She supposed it was to be expected really. He was probably used to getting anything he wanted, when he wanted and now, this was getting in his way. The only way she believed Sasuke could react was either pure indifference, or unyielding rage. Grumbling, he reached for the phone bringing a smile on her face. She was even able to to boss him around which she honestly found fun to do.

" _What?_ " He snarled so viciously even she flinched. She mentally sighed and sweatdropped. She may be able to boss him around but she sure as hell couldn't control his temper, at least she never tried to anyway. Considering it now, she wondered if it was possible.

"Yes, I was busy and yes, you interrupted me, now what the hell do you want?" Sasuke was seething. Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth, doing her best not to laugh at the blatant lie. She leaned over kissing him sweetly on his cheek. She wondered if it worked, feeling his muscles slightly relax and seeing a slight ease of his eyebrows. His eye shifted to her in an apologetic glance. She smiled in both amusement and understanding. It really did work. She kissed his cheek again, littering gentle smooches on his cheek. He did deserve a reward after all. She knew he hated when his time with her was intruded upon.

"...Hn...my apologies. I'll grant you another fifteen minutes to arrive." His voice maintained its usual calmness, but his anger did fade, at least a little. She felt his other hand on her waist wrap more around her, tightening its grip. She raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." He ended the call, putting the phone down.

"Eh? You're giving him extra time? Why?" She questioned, only to be met with a smirk. Sakura damn near shrieked, even though her very voice was caught in her throat. Looking at his smirk, she couldn't escape knowing Sasuke had just gained something in his favor. If this were some form of game, he had won against the entire world—maybe even the universe. There was _no_ escape for her actually. This was checkmate and she was neither the white king or the black king. Instead...

"Because now, for an extra fifteen minutes…" His hand reached up, cupping her chin with a gentle caress. Sakura's face burned red as Sasuke reached to brush his lips against hers.

She was cornered. A cornered queen by his very own side in a game of chess. She may have thought she had him checkmated but his next two words solidified that thought as false. She had won for only a short time. She had him on the ropes for just a bit. She had him on edge for just a minute.

But even so, she lost. She lost, long before she thought she had him in the first place. The moment she kissed him. The moment she opened herself to him, it was already over. He had already won.

"You're mine, Sakura."

* * *

Naruto walked down towards the elevator, finally done with work for the day. He waved goodbye politely to his coworkers and relished to be on his way home. Today had been long and busy but with a bit of perseverance, he survived and was now stronger than ever. Now, he'd go treat Hinata to some dinner—ramen, most likely—climb in bed and snuggle against her with complete satisfaction. The elevator doors opened with the sound of a ding and his eyes brightened at who was there as well.

"Sakura-Chan! Hey!" He shouted with excitement, only to be met with silence. He raised an eyebrow eyeing the currently rigid woman. Her hair covered her eyes but there was no hiding her completely red face and ears.

"Uh...Sakura-Chan? Everything okay?" He called out, about to place a hand on her shoulder.

That is until Sakura did an about-face...and started slamming her forehead against the elevator wall. Naruto's eyes widen, screaming in shock and fear.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP! Y-YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" He screamed trying to get a grip on her, only for the scene to be turned into a chase as Sakura slammed her forehead against each wall. Naruto cried animatedly, in total despair and confusion.' _Why the hell is this happening?!'_ His mind frantically cried out and Naruto could only give the honest answer that was, " _I don't fucking know!"_

The bell of the elevator door seemed to stop Sakura's self destruct sequence and she kept her head low and made no eye contact. Naruto, unsure of what to do, took the chance to grab her hand and gently give her a squeeze.

"H-Hey, Sakura-Chan, I-I know days at the office can be a bit...stressful...but don't worry! Tomorrow is another day! H-How about we go to Temi's and talk about it?" He tried to appease pulling her beside him. Sakura had no words, only silently following at his side as he pulled her along. Once he managed to get Sakura into the car, he quickly took out his phone to text Sasuke instantly.

" _What the hell is wrong with Sakura-Chan?"_ Sasuke read the text as it came to his phone. The smirk that was already on his face widened, followed by a short chuckle.

Sasuke snickered, sending back a simple text.

" _Revenge."_ He scoffed to himself in amusement, replaying the last ten minutes back.

" _You're mine, Sakura."_ _His husky voice murmured to her and he ensured that it released some of his internal struggles to her very soul. Her cheeks burned red. His smirk never leaving, his hand glided up her thigh while keeping her eyes locked on his. He felt her tense up as he lowered his face into her neck._

" _Say it." He ordered and the feeling of his lips against her neck made her breath hitch in her throat. Where they had agreed they would take things slow, Sasuke could barely hold back. He never pushed her too far and yielded when she asked him to, but the last two weeks taught him that he was even less of a patient man than he had ever thought himself to be before._

" _S-Say...i-it?" He chuckled at her stutter, lifting his lips to her earlobe._

" _That's right. Say it. Say, 'I'm yours, Sasuke-kun.'" Her eyes were completely bewildered, wide with the fear of not knowing what to do. This was worse than she could probably ever imagined. He didn't only have her trapped, he had her at his mercy and she wasn't sure if it was scarier that Sasuke knew it, or she knew it. This was worse. Way worse._

" _B-But…" She whimpered, only playing more into his hands. He had gone through every imaginary possibility of things like this between him and her. He had an idea of how to play the strings and now, he was getting his practice in._

" _But what, Sakura? Not sure?" He playfully questioned, taking it further and about to push on even more if she still didn't answer. Sakura only shivered all too noticeably. His fingers on her waist had lifted to be just underneath her bust, not touching her, but closed enough that he might as well be and Sakura found that she wanted that. She wanted him to touch her. Yet, he wasn't. These small glides of his fingers and teasing gentle caresses were both an inch too close and an inch too far and her mind fogged with what she needed right now. Did she need him to touch her, or did she need to be released from him? The worst part about it, was either side was a catch twenty-two. On one hand she was left dissatisfied and in need. On the other, she wasn't sure where it would all go from there. Then there was the absolute wild card in her that screamed, "Who_ _cares_ _where they went from there! Screw it!" It then proceeded to feed into the option that was giving herself entirely to him without a second thought._

" _Are you trying to tell me you belong to someone else?" He asked, his fingers strategically lowering from going further up her thigh or waist. The reaction he was hoping for came when he looked into her eyes and she looked back in absolute terror. Her hands wrapped around him had grown tighter and in her eyes was nothing but an apologetic plea as well as a blatant desire. That same look he gave when she stopped him from touching her last week, but, poor Sakura was not as good at hiding her emotions like he was. He had learned restraint a long time ago. If there was one thing she and Naruto had in common though, it was making them react. They were both too impulsive and too reactive to the world around them. If he was an evil man, he could have played them like puppets, though that was never and would never be his intentions._

" _N-No! I don't belong to anyone else! J-Just—" Sasuke's smirk turned into a wicked grin, his eyes glinting with new information. He caught her. This game was over._

" _That's right. No one else. Just to me. You're_ _mine_ _. Right, Sakura?" He pushed further. She froze, feeling his hands begin to rise on her again, this time, the one on her thigh slid under her slightly risen office skirt, though he remained tauntingly far from pushing boundaries. It snaked so slowly it tortured her and she felt him reach under her bra again. She felt him lick her neck and couldn't help but moan in absentminded reaction. At the sound, there was switch flipped somewhere in his mind and where his tongue was stroking her neck, he moved it the last time towards her cheek, licking near her eye. She couldn't help moaning as he squeezed her thigh._

" _Say it, Sakura. Show me." He commanded and next thing she knew, she lost all thought. Her actions were not her own when she violently pushed him back against the chair and placed feverish kisses upon his lips. This time, her tongue dominated, despite the many others it had lost and she remained strong. Her hands raked through his hair without thought. Her body grinded and moved on its own and she couldn't stop as his hands rubbed up and down her body. She didn't want to stop and he felt it—he understood it. He knew of this reckless need she had for him now, because she had filled him with that very same desire, without even moving a finger. Sometimes, all she had to do was give him a look and he was already craving her._

 _They pulled away, their panting lips just centimeters from each others and their eyes locking. She caressed his face in both her hands and Sasuke was awed by the look of adoration he received. He could die happy if this was the last face he ever saw. Hell, if it was Sakura herself killing him and she looked like this, he'd die happily. He gave a soft smirk, his thumb stroking her thigh gently._

" _Well then, Sakura?" There was a silence of only fearful hesitation. Her glimmering jades stared into his and he wished he could stare into them forever. Those eyes, so damn beautiful they could be a reason for life itself for him._

" _Say it."_

" _I-I'm…" She stuttered. His lips lowered to kissing her neck again, small soft butterfly kisses that sent tingles wherever his lips touched._

" _I'm...I-I'm yours...S-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun…" She whispered shyly. Sasuke smirked, already having the entire situation under his control. His lips glided to her ear and he whispered probably the cruelest words he could say to her right now._

" _Say it, again."_

" _E-Eh?" She squeaked out._

" _Say it." He damn near chuckled out._

" _I'm...yours, Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered again and a large, wolfish grin plastered onto his face. This was now the final blow. He cupped her chin, brushing her lips against hers._

" _One more time, Sakura." He whispered. Sakura's hand gripped his shirt, suddenly feeling compelled. Sasuke had casted a spell over her and little did she know, it was his intention the entire time._

" _I'm yours, Sasuke-kun." Her voice lost its shyness. Her voice was lustful and direct. She was his and hearing her say it the way she said it this time made his blood rush. Sakura watched as his gaze went from playful to smoldering, in an instant. His grip on her tightened possessively and he watched Sakura's eyes become just as heated as his were right now. Again, he was being driven mad by her. She made him feel insane with desire, his dreams and fantasies coming to haunt him right now. Where he hoped he was driving her to the same madness that completely changed his world, he only found himself being driven deeper into his need and want._

" _That's...right…" His whispered almost breathlessly, brushing his lips against hers. Sasuke kissed her, leaning back against his chair. He relished in her kisses and tongue and damn it all, he wanted so much more. He broke away from her lips, dipping back to her neck, feverishly kissing and nipping at her skin. She allowed this much and graced his ears with the pleased sound of her voice. He felt a hand reach into his hair._

 _Despite his want for more, this was just as perfect. Claiming her and marking her as his was just as gratifying so long as she made those sounds. He moved to a more discreet placement of his mark, biting and sucking a bit harder. He felt her gasp, her neck arching to give him more skin. What he wouldn't give right now to place her on his desk. Satisfied with his work, he pulled away, eyeing the red mark with a smirk._

' _Mine…All mine.' Was the only thought on his mind, as he licked her lips in plea for a kiss. He was about to get what he wanted, until a call came to his office phone. He growled in irritation. Fucking work. He had her right where he wanted her and damn it all, if it wasn't for the fact that this was an important appointment, he would have flat out ripped out the phone, cords and all with the intent to throw it out the window. He and Sakura separated, much to his displeasure. He stared into her eyes, feeling a pain in his chest as she looked down at him. There was a bit of disappointment in her gaze and it was his fault. He had pushed her to this point. He was the same._

 _He didn't want to part from her. He didn't want her to leave his arms. He didn't want to be torn from her gaze and just from the shift of her eyes, he knew she felt the same. He checked his watch, his eyebrows furrowing was with even more contempt. His bit of borrowed time from the late client was pretty much up. Sighing and looking to the phone, he reluctantly reached for it._

" _Uchiha." He sighed out, feeling Sakura move to stand. His burning body suddenly felt uncomfortable and cold. His hands felt empty. He scoffed mentally as he watched her, bringing out his phone quietly._

" _Uchiha-sama! I wanted to inform I would be upstairs in a bit. I am in the lobby." Sasuke toyed with his phone, a small smirk coming to his lips, though it was not at what the client said. He had a final parting gift to Sakura. One last thing to mess with her._

" _Aa. Very well." He replied, standing once he found exactly the time stamp he was looking for. He hung up the phone._

" _Your appointment's here, right? I guess I'll get going." She said as he walked up to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her in farewell. A sweet, gentle kiss that promised he would be reunited with her soon._

" _I'll call when I'm on my way. Call me when you're leaving Temi's." He murmured as they parted. She smiled up at him sweetly, nodding in acceptance. A parting peck to his cheek, she walked away from his arm, his body already missing her. He stared as she didn't look back and instantly, wanted revenge for having even more control over herself than he did._

" _Sakura…" He called, causing her to pause at the door. She turned, eyeing him with curiosity. She was met with a smirk and the raising of his phone. Sakura eyed the screen, raising an eyebrow. An audio recording?_

 _He pressed play._

" _I'm yours, Sasuke-kun."_ _Sakura suddenly heard and her body froze, her eyes widened. Her face paled as if her soul left her very body in that instant. His smirk widened._

" _Don't forget. Have fun at Temi's." He taunted. She damn near robotically left his office, the door closed behind her. The instant his door closed, he couldn't hold back his chuckle as she gave a lengthy scream of agony._

 _This was definitely his win._

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the reply he received. Revenge? Revenge for what? What the hell had Sasuke done? Sakura looked beyond defeated, sitting in his car and not daring to make eye contact with anyone whatsoever. He had never seen Sakura look so...submissive before. He eyed her worriedly, grabbing her hand gently.

"O-Oi, Sakura-Chan, you okay? Does...your head hurt?" She finally turned her gaze to him, a blush still adorning her cheeks and a emaciated look in her eyes.

"Want to tell me what happened now?" He questioned, wondering if the solitary confinement of his car would be enough to get her to talk. She looked away from him, a tingling in her chest as she remembered the event.

" _You're mine, Sakura."_

She blushed harder, suddenly a warmth stemming in her stomach and uncomfortably moving lower and lower to a certain spot. She had never felt this way before and it appeared that only Sasuke had been able to cause such a reaction in her. She felt so hot. Her body was in need of something and while she knew what it was, she wasn't used to this feeling one bit. Did Sasuke ever feel this way about her? Was that why he seemed unable to control himself in the kitchen when he touched her? This was the exact same thing she felt when he pulled away from her that day.

" _That's right. No one else. Just to me. You're_ _mine_ _."_

Her legs squeezed together, the warmth and tingling between her legs growing all the more prevalent. She could still feel Sasuke's hand on her thigh, his lips on her neck.

" _Right, Sakura?"_

"I-I...need a drink." She murmured. Naruto stared at her, raising an eyebrow before his eyes caught something on her neck. With her head turned, it was now visible; a bright red mark meant to be hidden. He raised an eyebrow, before putting two and two together. He snickered, giving a knowing smirk. That bastard, Sasuke. Could his best friend not be a little bit more patient? Poor Sakura probably couldn't handle this much quite yet. Now, it made sense. The discomfort of her body and the blush on her cheeks. Her absolute lack of response indicating she didn't even know how exactly to deal with what she was feeling. He and Hinata had been through it before. He remembered how Hinata could barely look at him after their first time. He sighed, shaking his head and beginning to drive.

"Alright. It's on me, okay? But you have to talk to me about it. Deal?" He questioned, shooting a smile at her. Sakura bit her bottom lip, hesitantly and reluctantly nodding.

"And Sakura-Chan…" He called out, making her look at him again.

"It's okay to feel embarrassed." He chuckled. Sakura blushed again, wondering if Naruto had somehow known about what happened. She looked out the window, watching the passing cars and buildings as they made their way to Temari's bar.

"B-Baka…" She grumbled. Naruto snickered, putting on the radio for some music and Sakura did her best to keep away thoughts of her and Sasuke...doing so much more than kissing. They sat in silence for the half hour drive it took to get to Temari's and upon walking in, was greeted by the long time friend.

"Hey guys! Wassup? How are things?" She said cheerily, giving them a grin as she grabbed glasses and began to get them their usuals as they sat at the bar. It was still early and being a weekday, the bar was filled with very few patrons, save for them two. For Naruto, a simple pouring of beer. She was about to make Sakura her usual whiskey and coke before she was stopped.

"Make it on the rocks, Temari." Sakura whined, placing her head into her arms. She raised an eyebrow, looking to Naruto for an explanation before he sighed.

"It's on me. She's suppose to tell me about it in a bit." He claimed, eyeing Sakura with a small smirk. Temari raised an eyebrow, pouring Sakura's preferred whiskey over ice and placing it in front of the girl. Sakura eyed Naruto, a small blush on her face again.

"H-How was your day Naruto? Temari?" She questioned to try and keep her head clear and away from those temptive thoughts. She began to drink, very clearly not pacing herself. She gulped down the burning drink, ensuring she put down at least half the cup before stopping. Naruto snickered and Temari raised an amused eyebrow.

"Woah, you're drinking like that? Is this a code blue?" Temari questioned. The group of friends had come to categorize Sakura's drinking states, as the pinkette was an avid drinker. The codes went by how bad she was drinking; code white, blue and red. Then they were split into categories, ranging from one to five, code red, category five being the most severe. Sakura shut her eyes.

"Just...how was your day guys?!" Sakura questioned again, hoping to keep her mind off the events of today. Naruto gave a sigh, knowing that he would have to bring out what exactly was wrong with Sakura.

"My day was fine, but I think I'm officially more interested in whatever the hell had you banging your head against the elevator walls." Naruto answered, continuing to chuckle. Temari gave out a laugh, staring at Sakura in disbelief.

"What?! What the hell happened to you girl?!" Temari questioned, completely baffled and hilariously imagining poor Sakura slamming her forehead against the elevator. Sakura blushed looking down at the drink.

"S-Shut up! I-It's not funny!" Sakura defended, albeit a bit childishly, looking away and lifting the cup again. Naruto sighed, drinking his beer as well.

"Well, come on. Explain what happened!" Temari urged, propping up an elbow and leaning on her hand. Sakura looked back and forth between them before she sighed, looking down.

"U-Uhm...w-well…" Sakura started. She bit her bottom lip, blushing as she relayed everything that happened between her and Sasuke. By the time her story was over, Temari was grinning wildly and Naruto gave out a boisterous laughter, irritating Sakura even further. She punched him hard on the head, making the blond fall out of the bar chair, though it did not cease his rambunctious laughter.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's not funny!" She yelled, grumpily drinking the rest of her cup. Temari did her best to hide her laughs behind her hand, but certainly not enough to not gain Sakura's aggravated attention.

"Not you too, Temari…" She groaned, placing down the empty glass. Temari grabbed the bottle she kept nearby, knowing Sakura was going to need a refill with the way she was drinking right now. The instant the brown liquid was full in her glass, Sakura drank, blushing and looking away, completely flushed at her friend's reactions. Naruto finally began to recover from his fit of laughter, standing and clutching onto the bar chair he had fallen from.

"I'm sorry! I'm—pfff! I'm sorry Sakura-Chan! T-That bastard! Damn, he's too much sometimes!" Naruto continued to laugh, giving Sakura a grin. Sakura gave him a weary look. Sasuke being too much? That was an understatement and what made it worse was that she _didn't_ mind. She _liked_ that burning gaze in his eyes, the absolute desire he seemed to have of her. She liked his touch. She…

"Did you want more?" Temari asked as if reading her mind. The red blush that darkened on her cheeks gave an answer that Temari smirked at. Her silence and lack of response was more telling than any retort or reply she could have gave. Temari sighed giving a gentle smile.

"Sakura…" She called out with a knowing in her voice and Sakura looked back down at her drink.

"It's only been two weeks. W-We...we said we would take things slowly…" Sakura said quietly. Naruto had finally stopped chuckling, looking to Sakura softly and listening along with Temari.

"I-I...I don't want to somehow lose him and I don't want us rushing things to be a reason for that. At the same time, I...I can't seem to control myself with him. Any other person, I'd push away. I'd probably would've hit them but with Sasuke-kun…" She murmured, her hand gripping her glass. Her eyes turned shy, his husky voice replaying in her ears again.

" _You're mine, Sakura."_

Her blush deepened. Her hand lifted her glass and she felt like she was losing her mind. She felt like she could still feel his lips on her. His breaths. His hands.

"H-He...I don't know what to think or what to do. H-How can I face him feeling this way?" She whimpered quietly. Naruto gave a tender and sympathetic smile. As a brother, he may have had a little disdain for Sasuke's approach, but it was simultaneously what he was hoping for. He could understand Sakura's confusion stemmed from lack of experience and as he told the raven haired man, there was no one else he wanted her to gain this experience with. Sakura was always and would always be precious to him and with the promise he made to himself to provide her with the best life could offer her, he placed a hand on her head. She looked at him and he gently rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey, I get it. It might be a lot to take in, but just trust yourself and trust Sasuke. He cares for you deeply and I know you care for him too." Naruto said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sakura gave a thoughtful look, an uncertainty still lacing her eyes. Temari closed her eyes.

"Want to know how long it took for me and Shikamaru to get down like that?" Temari questioned. Sakura looked up, giving an uncomfortable look as Temari grinned.

"H-How long…?"

"Three days." Sakura's eyes widened at the answer. Three days? That was indeed fast but Temari and Shikamaru had been together for years. She stared at her, a bit hesitant to ask her next question.

"How...were you okay with it? I-I mean, I know Shikamaru wouldn't have done anything to hurt you but how did you...not think that maybe he would leave you right after?" Sakura asked. Temari chuckled, pouring a shot of whiskey for herself and clincked her glass with Sakura's and Naruto's in courtesy. The three drank to the cheers and Temari sighed.

"Well, it's kind of what you and Naruto just said Sakura. I put my trust in Shikamaru. You know, it wasn't even that lazy bum who started it. I initiated it myself." Temari informed with a smile. Naruto laughed at the newfound information, smirking at Temari.

"Seriously?! I know he's lazy but he can't be that lazy!" Naruto chuckled. Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised." Sakura mumbled. Temari gave a sudden smirk, a lewd look coming to her eyes.

"Trust me, he sure as hell wasn't lazy that night. Never is, either." She said, her smirk widening as she gained mutually deadpanned looks from the two friends.

"W-We...didn't need to know that Temari." Naruto shakily uttered. Temari chuckled again, giving a grin.

"What? I bet if you had the chance, you'd brag to the whole world about how good Hinata is in bed." Temari teased, crossing her arms. Naruto choked on his beer.

"W-What?! N-No!" Naruto tried to defend, only to gain a wary look from Sakura and an eyebrow raise from Temari.

"A-Actually Naruto...one night you were very drunk and...well…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-No…" He whispered in disbelief. Temari cackled with laughter.

"I wish you could remember with look on Hinata's face! Poor thing." Temari snickered and Sakura drank, looking down in memory of Naruto's rather lecherous rant. He even went into a few details, causing Hinata to faint in absolute distress and shame.

"SHE WAS THERE?!" Naruto screamed in agony, throwing his hands into his hair.

"Relax, Naruto. It was years ago." Sakura tried to ease. It didn't help.

"YEARS AGO?! S-SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" Naruto yelled in terror. Temari laughed harder, clutching her stomach. Naruto twitched, slamming his forehead into the bar counter.

"I'm the worst. I don't deserve Hinata-Chan." He mumbled. Sakura rubbed at his back.

"There, there. It's obvious she forgave you. You were piss drunk...we just can't mention that night around her ever again." Sakura comforted. Naruto whimpered, looking at Temari with his chin on the table.

"Temari, I need a shot of whiskey too." He muttered, hoping to drown his sorrows.

"Oi, liquor before beer, you're in the clear. Beer before liquor, you'll never be sicker." Temari reminded. Naruto shut his eyes, rubbing his hands frantically through his spikes.

"I don't care! Give me a damn shot, Temari!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed, drinking her glass again. Temari looked back at Sakura, filling a shot for her and Naruto, while refilling Sakura's half empty glass.

"We've gotten off topic. We're supposed to be helping Sakura." Temari changed the subject and Sakura flinched, looking away shyly.

"It's...hopeless." Naruto looked to Sakura, eyeing her worriedly.

"I don't know what to do and I...I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about him. We're so close, but at the same time, there's...so many things that I'm afraid of." She continued, beginning to drink her glass again. She chugged half the glass, her mind moving on to the other pain on her mind. Sasuke leaving.

"What are you afraid of?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing. She stayed silent, feeling too much like a child. She was a grown, twenty-three year old woman, yet she was concerned with being left alone. She was upset that Sasuke had to leave and he had to leave her behind and the last week of him being busy proved that they wouldn't always be together. It was selfish of her and it was absolutely ridiculous, but she feared if they took that extra step, she'd be even more attached than she already was. She'd fall deeper into that feeling of wanting to stay by his side as she had experienced before.

"I...just don't want him to leave me...but he has to. He's a busy man and I...I can't always be with him. I feel so childish." Sakura mumbled. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed a look of concern coming to his face.

"Is that something you can't deal with?" Naruto asked tenderly. It was true. Sasuke could be gone for months at a time sometimes. He didn't really take that into account when thinking of them together, but he was certain Sakura could get passed that. She wasn't a needy person. Sometimes, she even scolded him for coming to check on her too often. Could she really not deal with Sasuke's absence?

Was that how much she liked him?

"I...I can but…"

"You don't want to, right?" Sakura heard Temari finish for her. Sakura looked back at Temari, giving a pained look before she drank again. Her eyes downcast, she remembered that Temari was in a situation similar to hers. She and Shikamaru had to do things long distance until now. They didn't see each other often. They had managed just fine, but what Temari said was all too true. She could get over Sasuke not being around. She could deal with that, but it didn't change that she didn't want him gone. She wanted him near her. She wanted to be by his side. .

"I know how you feel. It was hard to think of Shikamaru being far, not seeing him, not knowing what he was doing or if he was even with another woman…" Temari said quietly. Sakura drank again and Naruto's eyes lowered.

"Neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke-teme would do things like that to you guys. I know it. You don't have to fear that." Naruto tried to coax. Temari sighed.

"It's not about whether or not they'd do it Naruto. I don't doubt Shikamaru and hell, with how strict Sasuke seems, I don't doubt his integrity either, but this is a matter of the heart. Sakura is going to think of these things no matter what, just as I have in the past." Temari fended seriously. Naruto stared, wide eyed before he looked back at Sakura sympathetically. It made sense in his mind. It clicked. She was going to be here, while Sasuke would be gone. Hell, did she have those thoughts now, even if he was still in the same city and working hard. Did she think that he was using his business as an excuse?

"Sakura, as scary as it is, my advice is a bit similar to Naruto's from earlier." Temari said quietly. Sakura's eyed her and Naruto's look became perplexed.

"Huh? My advice?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Dumbass. You were right about one thing. This is all about building trust and this is a different kind of trust than before you became an item. Listen Sakura, like Naruto told you earlier, just trust yourself and put your trust in Sasuke. You guys can go however slow you'd like, but from what you told me, it looks like you two are barely holding out for waiting. So, I want to ask you one thing to make the transition a bit easier." Temari said, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you trust Sasuke?" She asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Naruto who looked back at her attentively.

"Y-Yes...I trust Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. Temari smiled gingerly, grabbing one of Sakura's hands.

"Can you trust Sasuke even more than you do right now?" She asked. Sakura hesitated for a minute, considering her answer. Trust Sasuke more than she did now? It wasn't that she couldn't, but she wondered just how much trust he would need from her. Did it have to be such blind faith? It was like taking a jump out of an airplane without certainty that the parachute was functioning right. Yet, everything inside her wanted to put that faith in Sasuke. Sasuke was a kind, honest man, a gentleman to her through and through. He had only ever expressed his want to be with her. Everything about him screamed genuine.

"Yes…" She answered, a gentle smile coming to her face. Sasuke had gave her no reason to doubt him and she was silly for thinking she needed to. Over and over he had reassured her and just because she was flustered by him today didn't mean she needed to worry about such a thing. Temari gave a grin and Naruto, a comforted smile.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. There's no reason to strain things, especially if it's something the both of you so blatantly want. Let things between you two take its course. You'll be alright and you know we will always be here for you." She promised softly. Sakura finally gave a gentle and relieved smile, finally comforted. Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder again.

"Hell yeah! You'll always have me Sakura-Chan. From this life into the next." He promised. Sakura grinned, giving a giggle at his antics, placing her head against his shoulder.

"Well...I just need help with one more thing…" Sakura said quietly, a blush coming to her face. Naruto and Temari stared, awaiting her word.

"U-Uhm...I-I really don't think my heart will be able to take doing things like that with Sasuke-kun." She whimpered shyly. Naruto and Temari glanced at each other, smirking before chuckling. Sakura glared in suspicion, eyeing the two.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan." Naruto squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll cross that bridge when you do." Temari chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his study, staring at his phone with a haze in his eyes. His finger pressed play at the time stamp again, since he had been home for the last half hour.

" _I'm yours Sasuke-kun."_ He voice replayed for him, filling him with so much desire and need for her, he wished he didn't have to deal with this meeting between him and the Otsutsuki's. He did question why they had to come here to the city, considering he had already agreed to meet with them for the cruise in two weeks, only to receive a short answer of them having things to discuss before then.

Despite coming to grips with his responsibilities and doing his best to focus on work, there was no doubt that Sakura was taking over him, more and more, everyday. He was even beginning to consider going against what he told her originally and taking her with him. Instead though, she would go as his woman, not his secretary. It was a nice thought...if Sakura hadn't been the one to speak with Hagoromo already. It would probably only gain him attention. No doubt, Hagoromo would question why his woman shared the same name as his secretary. It would no doubt cause a scandal for him, even if he was single. It just wasn't professional for a CEO to be involved with his employee.

Still, he wouldn't have it any other way. He needed Sakura. Sakura had to be his and no one else's. Her being even near another man made him want to go mad with rage. Even when he had claim on her, seeing her with other coworkers, clients and possible employees filled him with anger. He had even remembered watching one of the guys from the HR department blush around her and it took everything not to fire the man just for that reason _alone_. He had even gone as far as to see if there was another reason he could fire the man, but he was clean. Never late a single day in the last two years, his work was perfect and on time and Sasuke could only glare at the profile of the man with scorn.

How was he going to handle three weeks without her? He was probably going to go insane, being so far from her and not knowing where she was. Not knowing who she was _with_. He had already informed Suigetsu to pay special attention to her during his absence. Naruto was instructed to watch out for Suigetsu, despite the teasing he got after that.

He trusted her, but he sure as hell didn't trust other men, who obviously had an eye out for her. He was taken slightly aback when a message came through to his phone; Sakura. The very woman on his mind right now.

" _Leaving Temari's in a few. Naruto is going to take me home."_ His tense shoulders relaxed, a smirk of relief coming to his lips. His eyes warmed. Naruto went with her today. That made him feel better. Naruto was no doubt, probably the only person he could trust and feel okay with being around Sakura. Sure, there was the question at the back of his mind as to why Naruto never introduced them beforehand, but that was irrelevant presently, considering Naruto was with Hinata. Moreover, every time they interacted with each other at all, he couldn't help but think that he was simply seeing the companionship between a brother and his sister. Naruto would protect her and Sasuke had faith that he would even chase away any other men looking to make a move on Sakura in his absence.

A knock at the door brought out his poker face. His eyes became stoic, losing the passion he had in them from just thinking about her. He locked his phone, placing it face down on his desk, pouring himself some scotch.

"Enter." He grunted. Sebastian walked in, a polite smile on the old man's face as he walked in alone.

"Hello, Young Master." He greeted, smiling. Sasuke gave a slight glare. Ever since the old man had learned of him and Sakura, the old butler had been a bit off. Sure, he was an eccentric man most of the time, but now there was an arrogant air about it. Quite frankly, Sasuke didn't appreciate it one bit. When he had sent Sebastian to take care of her a few days ago, of course then old man couldn't just follow orders without teasing him. He and Naruto loved teasing him when it came to Sakura.

"What is it, Sebastian? Is Hagoromo here?" Sasuke asked, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Not yet, Young Master. However, he did call to inform he would be here in ten minutes or so. I simply wanted to check on you. Do you need anything?" He questioned. Sasuke shook his head, taking another drink.

"No thank you, Sebastian." He answered, lifting a paper on his desk.

"Ah, also, if I have your permission to ask, Young Master, how is Lady Sakura? I understand you have had less time to spend with her this week, but surely you had a bit of time with her today, correct?" The old butler asked smiling. Sasuke grunted, mindlessly twirling his glass. The last thing he wanted to think about was the shorted time he had with her.

"She's fine." He answered shortly, his thoughts darkening a bit. He never once complained about taking the role of CEO after the death of his parents. He never once felt that his duties should come second to anything. Now, he was beginning to despise work. He hated the fact that Itachi wasn't the one who took over instead of him. Then...he could've spent all the time he wanted with Sakura. He could have her all to himself all he wanted, without any interruptions. However, he couldn't change anything about his status and his position. He had to do this. For his family name and for the future.

Besides, he would be able to effortlessly provide Sakura with everything and anything she could ever want. Even if that wasn't what she was after, he was not above wanting to spoil her. It was why he sent Sebastian over to her that one day to begin with. He also intended to possibly have Sebastian take care of her for the three weeks he'd be gone. Then again, that depended on if Sakura wanted that. She had insisted last time that she had no need for Sebastian at all...but that was not much of a concern of his. If he could show her that he wanted to take care of her, then he was certain that he and Sakura would grow even closer. They had to.

Then...maybe she'd come stay with him. She'd stay by his side...where he wanted her to be.

"I expected you would have more news on Lady Sakura, considering you have neglected coming home as of lately." Sebastian teased lightly. Sasuke gave a glare. Of course the old butler would want some kind of insight into things between him Sakura.

"Things...are fine. It's none of your business anyway." Sasuke scoffed. Sebastian chuckled, giving a soft smile.

"I'm only curious, sir. I know Lady Sakura is quite special to you. She is your first, after all. Also, I thought you might be in a bit of distress after not being able to see her much." Sebastian said, giving a wink. Sasuke grunted, looking away.

"So what?" He growled, looking down at his drink.

"I...can't spend everyday with her. I can't always be by her side. I have the company to worry about."

"Well, how about if I give some advice, sir." Sasuke looked up, glaring with suspicion.

"What is it?" Sasuke sighed out.

"Your father was the same as you when he met your mother." Sasuke's eyes lifted from his drink, looking into the old man's silver eyes. His father was a strict man. He always had been, but he just as equally showed a softer side of himself to his mother. Sasuke had always wondered what it was like to be such a way. He was even strict and stoic to him and Itachi as they grew up. Sasuke however, found it impossible to think that he and his father were the same. Sure, that soft side was shown, but it was never as prominent as Sasuke felt. Sakura felt like the entire world to him and even if he had to hide it a lot of the time, he could never believe his father felt as strongly as he did.

"Before you and Young Master Itachi were born, he was just as head over heels for Lady Mikoto. I'm sure you can recall that he was very fond of her, right? He complained and whined. He even cried. He damn near couldn't handle it. He never wanted wanted to part from her. He confronted her, unable to stand his constant departures. So, Lady Mikoto told him…" Sasuke drank, his attention on the long time butler.

" _If you can't stand being away from me, then stay. If you want to love me, love me as much as you'd like. If the day comes where you can't love me anymore, because it drives you insane, then leave me, because I don't want to hurt you. I won't leave you, because I love you just as much."_ Sebastian recited the words he still remembered. So many years had passed since then. Sasuke's eyes lowered, feeling a slight pain in his heart. That sounded like something his mother would say. Always so selfless. She always knew what to say. She always knew how everyone felt.

She had this way of looking into everyone.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke questioned.

"You should not fret too much about Lady Sakura. If you wish to be at her side, then go. Love her as you want to love her. I feel Lady Sakura is quite similar to your late mother." Sebastian said softly. Sasuke drank, slowly lifting his eyes. Sakura and his mother. They...were slightly similar, in a way. Sakura had this air of freedom about her. A strength that radiated through her just as tender gaze.

"She...is a bit similar." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Then, Young Master, do not fret. You and Lady Sakura will overcome this trivial time." Sebastian said.

"...Sebastian?" Sasuke called, swirling his drink.

"Yes sir."

"...How...did father exactly overcome this?" Sasuke questioned. Sebastian tilted his head. Sasuke's eyes lowered back down to his drink again, his thoughts returning back to earlier as he eyed his phone. He liked to tease her. Sure. He wanted more and more from her, but he said they would go at this pace for now. Still, he seriously had no idea how much longer he could take of this. Even after she left him, he couldn't stop listening to his secret recording.

" _I'm yours, Sasuke-kun."_ She said it and now all he wanted to do was act upon it. He brought this upon himself. His turmoil was his own doing and he couldn't stand this.

"I...can't seem to control myself around her. I want her so bad, I can't stand it. I…" Sasuke trailed. How selfish could he be? It should've been enough. She was giving him her feelings. She trusted him to be patient and it was warranted. Still, he couldn't stop. He had no self control around her. His attention was grabbed by Sebastian's soft chuckle.

"As I said, sir. You are just like your father. I suppose it is simply in your blood to feel so strongly for someone precious to you. But, just remember the words of your mother." The old butler was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Sasuke gave an annoyed glare.

"I'll go let the Otsutsuki's in. But, something to consider, Young Master. If you feel this way, imagine how strongly Lady Sakura must feel. I advise communication. It is key to all things successful." Sebastian said before bowing. He walked out leaving Sasuke for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Maybe it would be best to talk to Sakura. She had to know. As selfish and as much as it was, she had to know how he felt. She had to understand exactly what he felt. Moreover, Sakura deserved an apology for what he did earlier. He may have pushed too far, having so little control of himself. He closed his eyes, drinking his scotch in silence until there were knocks at his door. Upon command, Sebastian entered, followed by three men. Sasuke stood, moving around his desk to meet with the men.

"Young Master, as you expected, Hagoromo-sama and his sons, Indra-sama and Asura-sama have arrived." Sasuke came face to face with the well dressed men, grunting in appreciation.

"Good evening, gentlemen. It has been a while." Sasuke greeted, shaking Hagoromo's hand. THe older man grunted, giving back a firm handshake.

"Indeed, Uchiha. You appear to be doing swell. I would like you to meet my sons, Indra, my eldest and Asura, my youngest." The brown haired gentleman introduced. Sasuke nodded, regarding the men with looks in his eyes. The two brown haired men contrasted each other in their greetings. Indra kept a serious posture, while Asura gave a large grin. They shook hands.

"Good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Indra greeted.

"Sup!" Sasuke eyed Asura with his greeting, staring at the unprofessionalism displayed with the younger man. Indra shot a glare at Asura,

"Asura, mind your manners. Forgive him, he's too laid back for his own good sometimes." Indra accused. Sasuke grunted, nodding.

"Hey, no need to paint me as some slacker." Asura growled, twitching. Sasuke moved back over to his desk. He'd rather get this over with. This was certainly a waste of time. He still didn't know what this surprise meeting was about...and he wanted to get to Sakura. As soon as possible. The sooner the better.

"Would you like some scotch?" He questioned. Hagoromo sat down in front of the desk, grunting with regard.

"Like your father, you are a generous host. However, unfortunately, I have been cutting back on drinking. My body simply isn't as young as it used to be." The older gentleman answered. Sasuke grunted, lifting his glass and taking his own seat.

"I see. So, what is this about, Otsutsuki? What is the reason for this meeting?" Sasuke questioned, dark eyes staring into Hagoromo's.

"It is in regards to the cruise happening in another two weeks. I'm sure your secretary delivered my message to you? She sounded very professional and proficient." Hagoromo complimented. Sasuke nodded.

"Indeed. Did you not receive my RSVP? I will be attending."

"Yes, of course. However, I wanted to speak with you in advance. I wished to inform you that my mother, Kaguya will be in attendance." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The famous Kaguya. A woman said to have a large degree of power and influence. Sasuke honestly didn't think the woman was still alive. He appeared to be wrong. Still, this wasn't something that bothered or concerned him. As a matter of fact, this could have been told to him over the phone. What in the world did he bother traveling all the way to have this meeting for? Surely it wasn't just about this.

"I see. Anything else?" Sasuke asked, slightly losing his patience.

"My mother, has been concerned about the future of your company." Hagoromo said, folding his hands together. Sasuke gave a slight glare, his brow furrowing to knit together.

"Why would she be concerned? We have been performing well. Also, we may be close partners, but I was certain that our contract makes it clear, all Uchiha matters will be handled by the Uchiha." Sasuke said, a slight tilt of his head sending a challenge to Hagoromo. He may have had to answer to the Otsutsuki's, but they sure as hell had no right meddling in his affairs like this.

"Well, that's just it, Uchiha. You are still young indeed, however, my mother believes it is about time you find a wife." Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wide, the look in them becoming incredulous. Is that seriously what this was about? What the hell did it matter if he was married?

Besides...he was working on it already.

"No need for that look. Grandmother simply believes it's about time you had an heir to the Uchiha name. She only wishes to ensure the continuation of our partnership. That's all." Indra spoke. Sasuke scoffed.

"There will be no change in our relations, with or without an heir. Besides, as busy as I am—such as having to deal with meaningless conversations like _this_ —" Sasuke snarled. Asura took a step.

"Oi! No need to take up that tone! Don't forget who the hell you're talking to!" Asura yelled angrily. Sasuke sent a glare his way, his teeth gritting behind his scowling lips.

"Asura, that's enough. You must show your respect as well. Frankly, I understand Uchiha's frustration. I do not believe this is a matter that needs to be discussed, as that is part of his personal life. Mother simply insisted I speak with you about it." Hagoromo appeased, lifting a hand. Sasuke's glare moved to Hagoromo. At least someone in this room had some sense. His phone vibrated, catching his attention instantly.

" _I'm home."_ The text message that popped up said. His eyes warmed, out of instant reaction. He closed his eyes to shield the view from the three in front of him, sighting in exasperation.

"However...I also wish to warn you, Uchiha. If you don't provide some kind of result soon...mother would like you to consider marrying into the family." Sasuke's gaze turned serious. Marry into the family? Was the woman finally senile?

"Tch. As if I would bother even considering such a request. A forced marriage? Don't piss me off more than I already am. This has to be the most preposterous thing I've ever heard." Sasuke snarled. This was absolutely ridiculous. Was this what he was being separated from Sakura for?

"My condolences. I agree. I don't believe anyone should be forced into marriage." Hagooromo said.

"Even if it's been years, even I cannot find a love that my late wife had given me. Just be ready for when she makes the proposal. She will not back down so easily…I believe she may even have in mind to not renew our contractual obligations to you should you decline her." Hagoromo warned. Sasuke scoffed.

"That's fine by me. Give her my answer ahead of time." Sasuke completely refused.

He didn't want anyone else...except Sakura. He knew that.

"Also, I wished to inform you of one more thing that I feel must be brought to your attention." Hagoromo suddenly stood, crossing his arms.

"I'm listening."

"I have heard from some of my resources that Danzo Shimura has been released on bail." Sasuke's eyes widened, standing abruptly with the news. His teeth gritted. No. How could this be?

" _Who_ …" He seethed.

"Who bailed him out, Hagoromo?" His angered voice didn't waver. Sakura. Sakura was in danger. He couldn't allow Danzo to make another attempt on her life.

"That man, Orochimaru. I heard you had several dealings with him as well?" Sasuke's eyes glared again, filling with a fiery rage. Orochimaru was working with Danzo? What could this possibly mean? It was no secret what Danzo did either. It was all over the news. Was it also that Orochimaru was working against him? Did Itachi know of this?

"I advise you to be cautious of the two of them. I can imagine that Danzo has it out for you and if he is working with a man like Orochimaru, who knows what they could be plotting. We will provide you aid wherever needed. " Indra spoke. Sasuke looked down at his drink. Sasuke mentally cursed, glaring down at his drink again. No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. He wouldn't be able to leave Konoha with a piece of mind if this was true, but the Otsutsuki's had no reason to lie to him. The prison still hadn't been finalized under his name yet, so he couldn't even order that they take him back. He made bail. Anything else was false imprisonment and he could not allow his name out of Danzo's mouth a second time. That would cause him trouble. He had to contact Itachi about this.

And he was damn sure going to talk to Orochimaru about this.

"Is this all? I have somewhere I need to be as soon as possible." Sasuke said, trying to hide the urgency in his voice. He had to get to Sakura. He had to tell Naruto. It was too late to make any calls for preparations on protecting Sakura. That would have to be done in the morning. For now, there was only one thing he could do.

"That is all. I understand how important your time is." Hagoromo said, turning. Sasuke stood, walking out with the men, the haste of his step making him move ahead of the Otsutsuki's.

"Sebastian!" Sasuke yelled, almost forgetting about the three men behind him. Not being far from the study, Sebastian showed himself promptly, following aside Sasuke, who had not stopped moving.

"Yes, Young Master?" The old butler answered, the seriousness in his voice showing he knew more than he should. He probably overheard the conversation. Sasuke's glaring eyes looked to him from the side and only Sebastian could see just how urgent and strained the man was right now. Though, Sasuke had for a moment forgotten about the Otsutsuki's, they just as quickly reached his mind again, hearing their footsteps behind him.

"I entrust you to take care of _everything_ precious to me." Sasuke said, as calmly as he could. They had reached the front entrance, stopping as Sebastian opened the door and bowed.

"Understood, sir. I shall ensure all priceless treasures shall be kept safe." Sasuke stared at the older man in gratitude. He understood his coded talk. He could not be more grateful to the long time butler.

"Farewell, Otsutsuki-sama, shall I bring your car to the front?" Sebastian offered, professionally and dilligently. Hagoromo shook his head, following Sasuke out.

"That won't be necessary. Goodnight." Indra said respectfully, his eye on Sasuke.

Sasuke was already entering his car, pulling out and beginning to drive towards the front gate. Having arrived in separate cars, the Otsutsuki's headed to their own.

"Father." Indra spoke, grabbing Hagoromo's attention.

"I will be back to the hotel later. There is a place I wish to visit." He said. Hagoromo eyed him, grunting and nodding with assurance.

"What?! How come he can go off after you said we would only be here and the hotel?" Asura whined. Hagoromo gave him a small glare, a simply stern look that put Asura in his place. He knew why. Indra was the more responsible of his sons. It was the reason he kept Asura on a leash and allowed Indra to do whatever he wanted.

Indra drove, eyeing a certain car ahead of him, though he stayed a good distance away to make sure he wasn't obvious. The Uchiha was on alert. There was no mistaking the urgency of his leave and something in Indra's instincts was sure it wasn't business related. This was more. Noticing Sasuke slow down, he double parked his car, stepping out and sticking to the shadows. Sasuke had found parking. He was rushing to a building. He practically ran up the stairs to a three story brownstone. What business did Sasuke have here? This was not an expensive looking neighborhood.

A woman that made Indra's eyes widened opened the door, stepping out to meet him. Pink hair. Green eyes, lit by the street lamp next to her home.

She looked as beautiful as he remembered.

She was smiling, before her look became obviously concerned. Sasuke grabbed her at the shoulders, his head dropping as if he was relieved. Indra watched as _she_ neared him even more closely. She spoke words of concern he couldn't hear. Sasuke's head lifted again, reaching to caress her face and pull her in for a desperate kiss. Indra's eyes widened further.

And they filled with rage.

* * *

They stood in her apartment now in silence. Sakura eyed Sasuke worriedly, seeing the utter look of turmoil on his face. He wouldn't stop looking out her kitchen window, eyeing anything and everything outside. He glared, seeing a car pass but he had no idea who the car belong to. It wasn't Danzo's car. Did it belong to someone he sent?

"Sasuke-kun, please, I understand why your worried, but try to calm down. I'll be alright. I can protect myse—" His gaze snapped over to her, the wretched memory of the last time she _protected herself_ coming to his mind all too vividly. He reached out, embracing her tightly.

"I know you can...but I can't let you get hurt again. I refuse it. Starting tomorrow, I want you in my sight at all times. Naruto said he'll keep an eye out of course. I'm going to hire a few bodyguards that will be tailing you and—" Sakura pushed him back, pulling his face to look her in the eye.

"Sasuke-kun, stop! You're overreacting. I'm not some damsel in need of saving. He probably won't do anything. So please, I don't want to see you like this." He stared at her with turmoil. Stress. He was scared. Not of Danzo, but for her. She had never thought she would ever see him look this way. He was always so collected. When he had appeared before her, she could see the absolute turmoil in his eyes. He wasn't hiding anything from her. The way he grabbed her, as if he didn't want to let her go, she could feel his hands trembling.

"I...don't want to lose you." He whispered softly, caressing her face. Sakura's eyes widened slightly, before she gave him a warm look of gratitude. She felt like a fool for doubting Sasuke earlier. What did she worry about earlier? Just that she was a bit frightened of what would come next? She lifted to the tip of her toes, kissing his lips softly and loving. She felt his tense shoulders relax. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. He entered a sneaky tongue to lay claim to her. She couldn't hold back a moan and she found herself being pulled even tighter against him. They only separated for air and he stroked her face with the back of his fingers.

"I know you're not weak. I know you're not a damsel in distress. You're not any of those to me. Despite that...I will do everything to protect you." He said so softly, his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Let me protect you, Sakura." He said. Sakura stared up at him, an exasperated smile on her face.

She had a feeling, it didn't really matter what she said anyway. Especially with that previous statement. He will do everything he could to protect her. The obvious omission of her sayso meant just that. Even if she denied him…

"You'll just do it anyway, won't you, you spoiled Uchiha." She chuckled lightly. After a moment, Sasuke gave a smirk, cupping her chin.

"Of course. You're _mine_ , after all." He said teasingly. Sakura blushed, obviously being reminded of the days events earlier and gave him a glare whilst shoving him.

"Stop! You're the meanest! You're the worst!" She stomped her foot. He smirked even more.

"Only to you." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms and turning away to walk to her living room. She didn't get far. With a surprised shriek, she was pulled at the waist with one arm, his hand was against her abdomen and she could feel his back. Such strong arms. His breath fanned against her ear. She gasped, a blush coming to her face as she looked down at his hand and while it stayed in place, she was imagining it getting lower. His lips pressed against his ear, a smirk coming to his lips at the blush he could see behind her hair.

"Forgive me, Sakura." He murmured huskily. She held back a shiver, still staring down at his hand as his fingers gave the slightest graze to hold her tighter. She said nothing. She only turned and kissed him with greed, the two of them falling onto the couch.

She already did.

* * *

 **I'll update again as soon as possible! -grins-**

 **Naruto: Oi? How did you manage to slip away from Sasuke-teme and get back? He's not chasing you anymore today?**

 **Oh, I had him dealt with. -looks at fingernails-**

 **Naruto: O.O...what do you mean..."dealt with"?**

 **Nothing?**

 **Hinata: -giggles- I saw it. She ran to Sakura-Chan and well...he was dealt with.**

 **Naruto: But what does "dealt with" mean! Did Sakura-Chan kill him?!**

 **Nah...not kill.**

 **Hinata: Think of it this way, Naruto-kun. -kisses his cheek-**

 **Naruto: -dumbfounded- Oh.**

 **Yep! ANYWAY, SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAP! Thanks for waiting so patiently. Again, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	15. Blast from the Unfortunate Past

**Phew! See! I promised I'd update faster _and_ I also updated The Last Flower _and_ I'm almost done with an update to Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes! HA!**

 **Sasuke: Well, look at you. Finally being productive.**

 **Naruto: Hell yeah! You go, Lone Wolf! -gives big thumbs up-**

 **-grins triumphantly- I'm going to try and update even faster too.**

 **Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Yeah right. As if. Tell that to the years of hiatus you went on.**

 **...**

 **Sasuke: ...what?**

 **...You know, I'm trying to make up for that. I am. -sighs-**

 **Naruto: -senses something- Uhh...Lone Wolf?**

 **I've been trying. I've written my hands off. I've broken nights just to try and update as soon as I possibly could.**

 **Sasuke: -senses what Naruto did- O-Oi...**

 **YOU GOT A POINT SASUKE! WHY MAKE ANYONE WAIT ANY LONGER! TO! THE! CHAP!**

* * *

"Good mooorrning, gorgeous C.B!" Suigetsu greeted enthusiastically in front of Sakura's desk. Sakura chuckled, raising an amused, pink eyebrow.

"Good morning, Suigetsu. By the way, what the hell does C.B. stand for?" She asked, still giggling lightly. Suigetsu grinned.

"It's short for cherry blossom." He said, grinning and placing his hands behind his head casually. Sakura sighed, shaking her head. The pink haired beauty and he had become good friends in the few weeks they had known each other. If she wasn't having lunch with Sasuke or Naruto, she was having lunch with him and well, where Sakura was completely innocent, Suigetsu was not. He was attracted to the beauty, but even he could see it was a lost cause, just from the way she looked at Sasuke.

And he knew to fear for his life with the way Sasuke glared at other males around her when she wasn't paying attention. It was an odd, but beautiful connection between the two. Sakura, the smiling beauty that practically personified spring itself and Sasuke; the cold dark CEO who could kill with his icy glare if it was possible. Yet, there were the moments between these two, where it was obvious, that Sasuke warmed to her smile and she was unaffected by his glare, because she knew he meant no harm. At least, no harm to her anyway. Everyone else—if she was not on her toes to intervene—Sasuke had definitely deemed, up for grabs, the moment another male's eyes wandered a bit too much for his liking.

"Well, it just sounds weird so stop it. Also, you're a bit early to your meeting with Sasuke-kun. I think he's almost done with his client." She informed, giving him her signature friendly smile. Suigetsu sighed, hearing the door behind him open, indicating Sasuke's presence. He decided to have some fun.

"Ah, but I'm not here so early for my meeting, sweet cherry. I'm here to see you! You always brighten my day with your beauty and gorgeousness." He said smiling a sharp toothed grin. Sakura laughed, finding Suigetsu to be a troublemaker more than a flirt. There was no way he didn't know Sasuke was standing right behind him and this was not the first time Suigetsu purposely got on Sasuke's nerves before in front of her. She had questioned if he even cared what Sasuke would do to him, from losing his job to outright breaking every bone in his body. As Suigetsu stated himself to her once;

" _At this point, it's a game. If he gives in, I win. And he_ _knows_ _it."_

"So, what do you want for lunch today, my sweet cherry blossom. My treat of course." He said smiling. Sakura raised an eyebrow, smirking. Suigetsu was definitely a bold troublemaker; she could give him that much. Especially with what happened next as Sasuke approached behind him and Suigetsu whirled, a punch being thrown to Sasuke, who caught it with ease.

"Whoa! Sasuke-buddy! Don't sneak up on me like that when I'm talking to cherry! You had me thinking there was some kind of attacker and I had a chance to show off." He said, giving a sheepish grin. Sasuke glared at him mercilessly. His eyes were so cold, one could think he would kill Suigetsu where he stood right now. There was a moment of complete silence. The tension grew thick in the air and for a moment Sakura was actually worried Sasuke would commence with pummeling Suigetsu until he was lifeless.

Instead, Sasuke settled for gripping Suigetsu's caught fist tightly and twisting his arm hard enough to put Suigetsu on a knee with a light scream of pain.

"Shit! Can't you take a joke?!" Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke glared, twisting harder, no matter how much Suigetsu was resisting. In fact, resisting made it hurt even more with the way he was gripping his hand. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, instantly rushing around her desk and grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun, let him go. Please?" She tried to ease, but the Uchiha had no attention to give her right now. He was absolutely livid and Suigetsu was his target. He said he wanted to show off to Sakura and Sasuke decided he was going to show off all right. He was going to show just where Suigetsu belonged.

On his knees, like a dog, in pain for daring to do what he just did. This was _not_ how he wanted his morning to go and now that this had come to pass, he was certain his day was going to be nothing but frustration. Damn it, he wouldn't even be able to be quelled by Sakura's influence today. There was too much going on today, so much so, there was an unexpected meeting he had for his lunch break.

"Oi, oi! Come on! It was just a joke!" Suigetsu whined. Sakura's eyebrow twitched again, a nervous grimace coming to her lips.

So much for Suigetsu thinking Sasuke wouldn't "give in" to their "game". The CEO of Uchiha Corps was obviously not playing this game and if it was, in fact, a game and Sasuke giving in meant he lost, he definitely didn't mind losing in the slightest right now. Sakura frantically eyed the area to see if Sasuke's client was gone, which to her relief, he was. She hastily reached to place her lips against ear. She whispered something Suigetsu couldn't hear and Suigetsu watched as Sasuke's face changed. It went from surprise, only to shift into a haughty smirk that came upon the Uchiha's lips, his eyes glistening with an unreadable intent. There was an uncomfortable blush on Sakura's face and the only thing he could faithfully say, was that Sakura had just bargained with the devil in exchange for his life. It was proven true when Sasuke released his hand and looked to Sakura.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, Sakura having his undivided attention. Sakura blushed harder, becoming flustered as Sasuke turned his head to her.

"I s-said maybe! B-Besides, it's almost the middle of August!" She shrieked, blushing madly. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, now interested in what it was Sakura bargained.

"You also said 'I _will_ ' and I have a solution for that." Sasuke said, the infamous Uchiha smirk still on his face. Sakura blushed harder looking to the clock on the wall.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! It's time for your meeting! Better get a move on or you'll be behind!" She hastily whimpered, rushing back to his desk and lamenting on what she had just got herself into. Suigetsu slowly stood, chuckling to himself. Sasuke's lips turned back into a frown, eyeing Suigetsu with scorn.

"Hn." Was the only sound he made before turning. Suigetsu gave a wink to Sakura.

"Thanks cherry! See ya later!" He bid farewell. Sakura could only mumble obscenities under her breath, flipping off Suigetsu for having her save his ass. Suigetsu chuckled again, a grin still on his lips as he followed Sasuke into his office. The CEO sat at his desk, looking at his laptop for emails while Suigetsu stood before him.

"So, what is this about? Also, don't tell me you're going to fire me over a joke, are you? Or kill me?" Suigetsu said, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke glared at him again, a scorning scowl deeping on his lips.

"Stop doing that and maybe, I'll let you keep your job...and your life." Sasuke snarled with promise. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke! I know she's yours. No need to be like that. Cherry and I are just good friends. Nothing more." Suigetsu sighed out, placing his hands into his slacks pockets. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, looking away with slight contempt. It was his fault Suigetsu knew about him and Sakura. He had told the security guard to protect her on certain nights and to be frank, he had been so busy being focused on Sakura, he had forgotten that fact. He was only thankful Suigetsu hadn't told the tabloids or anything like that. If there was one thing that proved, it was that Suigetsu was indeed trustworthy and loyal. He was fine with that.

"I told you to stop calling her that." He growled. Suigetsu gave yet another grin.

"I can't give a friend a nickname?" He countered. Sasuke scowled further, his teeth clenched together to hold restraint.

With Sakura's given deal, he had to behave.

"Have you noticed anything suspicious as of late?" Sasuke asked, changing the topic. Suigetsu shook his head.

"Not really, to be honest. The occasional creep hitting on her here and there, but nothing that screams danger. She always handles those bastards herself. I've included that in my report to you. Is there something wrong?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I wanted to give you new orders." Sasuke said, as calmly as he could. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Say the word, boss."

"I want you on full detail with Sakura. There will be others joining you as well soon, but for now, Sakura is your main and _only_ priority, no matter what. I will appoint someone else to take charge of the building and I'll give you a nice raise. Are we clear?" Sasuke said, giving a slight glare to the head of his security department. Suigetsu's eyebrows furrowed with concern. As much of a goof and as laid back as he often seemed, Suigetsu was, deep down, a driven and serious person. He would always get his job done without fail and it was the reason his credentials found their way into Sasuke's hands. He wasn't here because he was an old college friend—more like associate or acquaintance, but Suigetsu was never one for details. He took in what he saw, he observed what he observed and he acted upon it with pure instinct alone. It had never failed him. Sasuke had often let him stick around and for someone with status like him to do so, Suigetsu simply liked to consider himself an old, out of touch friend.

"Crystal clear, Sasuke, but what's the deal? I can tell by your voice that something's wrong." He said, crossing his arms. Sasuke was silent for a moment, an obviously troubled look coming to his face. That was another thing that made Suigetsu consider himself a friend. Sure, he didn't get to see much from Sasuke between anger, stoicism and just plain indifference, but there were times where his mask came off before him. It wasn't much, but for someone like Sasuke to show that he was troubled in front of someone meant a number of things, most of them meaning the person had his trust. Suigetsu just so happened to be one of those lucky few. A moment of silence passed and Sasuke's eyes lowered, pressing his folded hands against his lips.

"Danzo has been placed on bail. Sakura's in danger and I don't trust anyone whatsoever, except those I know have nothing but absolute loyalty to me. I want you to keep her as safe as possible. She shouldn't leave your sight for even a second, unless she's home, with me or with Naruto." Sasuke urged quietly.

"Tsk. Danzo, huh? That bastard. I have a bone to pick with him after what he did, but with how sleazy he is, I'll have a bit of my work cut out for me." Suigetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head, before his eyes s steeled and looked into Sasuke's, lowering his hand back into his pocket.

"I'll go after him right now if you—"

"No, you won't." Sasuke cut off.

"I already have people looking into him. You are just to watch Sakura as closely as you can at all times. In the building, on the streets, her home. Anywhere and everywhere she goes, you must follow. Any and all suspicious activity around her, I want relayed back to me. Until I have looked into a few more security companies that I feel aren't involved with Danzo, you'll be relegated to a certain schedule then." Sasuke ordered, standing and walking towards his window. He put his hands in his pockets, staring at the early morning sun, brought about the busy streets of Konoha. Suigetsu's eyes hardened, his lips in a neutral, thin line.

"You got it, Sasuke." Suigetsu accepted fully.

"Suigetsu...do not fail me." Sasuke said quietly. Suigetsu gave a smirk, a playful gleam coming to his violet eyes.

"You can count on me, Sasuke. Besides, now, I'll be getting to spend more time with sweet, _sweet_ , cherry! We can continue the conversation we had over lunch the other day." Suigetsu said grinning. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, snapping his head back to Suigetsu with a dangerous glare. Suigetsu grinned as Sasuke walked up to him, grabbing his collar and pulled him angrily. Suigetsu stared into Sasuke's very pissed eyes, watching as the obsidian orbs steeled and narrowed with vicious rage.

"You are to watch and protect. _Nothing_ else. You've already pissed me off this morning with that stunt of yours and now you want to continue?" Sasuke snarled, now second guessing his decision to put any man on this mission. Maybe Sebastian would be enough, though the butler was getting old. Suigetsu snickered.

"Alright, alright! Geez, who would have guessed that you'd be so damn possessive Sasuke. I figured you'd be more of an aloof kind of boyfriend." Suigetsu teased. Sasuke shoved him, releasing his collar and turning away.

"Damn it, can't you just do what I'm asking of you!" Sasuke yelled. Suigetsu raised an amused eyebrow, his attention to detail spying a hint of red at the top of Sasuke's ears. He snickered, turning around and deciding that was enough. Who knew how much the Uchiha was able to take before he fully snapped?

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be going now." Suigetsu waved and walked out of the office grinning, being eyed suspiciously by Sakura.

"What did you do this time?" Sakura sighed, giving an amused smile. Suigetsu gave her a cheeky grin.

"What makes you think I did anything, cherry? I'm an innocent being, I'll have you know!" He answered, his grin getting wider. Sakura scoffed, a chuckle added along with it.

"Yeah right." She laughed. Suigetsu gave a gentle smile, looking at her. The beauty couldn't be his, for sure, but being a friend was just as good enough. A sweetheart and just all around likeable person like Sakura were people he had quite the soft spot for, especially in the years he had been doing security. Sasuke was a lucky man, for sure.

He'd protect her with his life, not just because Sasuke had asked, but because he wanted to continue their nice talks during lunch, as always.

"So, see you for lunch, Sakura?" He asked kindly. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Meet me at the new sushi spot around the corner?" She inquired. Suigetsu scoffed, shutting his eyes in delight.

"I'll pick you up in the lobby, hun." He said chuckling.

"Get the hell off my office floor, _now_." The two heard a dangerous voice from behind Suigetsu. Sasuke stood there, his eyes glaring menacingly at Suigetsu. The white haired man turned back to Sakura, a nervous grin now on his lips.

"Looks like I have to skedattle. See ya." He said, hastily walking off. Sakura chuckled, standing and walking towards Sasuke who was glaring down the departing man.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it." She sighed, giving a knowing smile.

"Hmph, if I didn't actually need that bastard he would have been long gone." Sasuke snarled, turning and walking back into his office. Sakura followed, knowing he was expecting her to and closed the door.

"How long until my next meeting?" He questioned, eyeing her wearily. Sakura shook her head.

"Ten minutes and then after that, you'll be completely booked with meetings and a few conferences back to back until four thirty. After that, more meetings around the city." She informed and just as she ended her briefing, her waist was grabbed, her body pulled against his. She gasped, looking up at him in surprise. She didn't even hear him approaching, though he hadn't been far from her.

"Ten minutes, huh?" He questioned, one of his hands cupping her chin and tilting it upward.

"I only need seven." He murmured, lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

"Oh come on, Sakura! Tell me! What the hell did you tell Sasuke to stop him from killing me this morning?" She was pestered for the nth time while eating her sushi. As promised, she and Suigetsu met in the building lobby for lunch at one o'clock. She had asked Sasuke if he wanted to join, only to be told he had an emergency meeting. She was now wishing she hadn't agreed to lunch and had just stayed at the office.

Suigetsu wouldn't stop asking what she had whispered into Sasuke's ear and frankly, she really, _really_ didn't want to say it out loud in a public place. Or to Suigetsu of all people.

"Ugh! Suigetsu, stop it! I'm not telling you so leave me alone!" She whined, plucking another kimchi roll into her mouth. The spiciness of the kimchi, coupled with wasabi and soy sauce almost made her soar to the heavens.

Though, she wasn't sure if she could compare it to the seven minutes of making out Sasuke had put her through earlier. Just at the thought, her blush deepened and her eyes stood stuck on her food for a moment. Suigetsu popped a dragon roll into his mouth, swallowing before sighing in disappointment.

"Aww man. What a bummer C.B…" Sakura rolled her eyes and silent moment coming between them as they both sipped on their water.

"...Can I at least get a hint?" Sakura glared, her eyebrow twitching. She slowly brought down her drink.

"Fine. You can get a hint, _if_ you stop calling me C.B. It is kind of ridiculous, Suigetsu. Even for you." She said smirking. Suigetsu gave a pout, crossing his arms.

"I thought it was cool…but fine." He grumbled beneath his breath. Sakura snickered and took a moment to ponder a good hint that wouldn't give away what she had said earlier.

"Uhm...well…" She trailed, suddenly becoming fidgety. Everything she could think of was way to revealing to her deal with Sasuke.

"Let me take a guess!" Suigetsu said, grinning. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess." Suigetsu gave a smirk, watching as she drank some more water.

"He gets to see you in a nice, revealing bikini if he behaves." Sakura blushed hard, her eyes widening into complete shock and distraught, choking on her water that she tried valiantly hard not to spit out into his face.

"W-What!?" She yelled after struggling to swallow, gaining attention from other patrons of the small sushi restaurant they were in. It was a nice place; a homely, small restaurant visited by lunch goers and neighborhood regulars alike. Sakura looked around, quietly murmuring an apology before snapping a glare to Suigetsu, who was grinning like a madman.

"Looks like I'm right on the money." He chuckled. Sakura blushed hard.

" _If you let him go and behave, maybe I will go to the beach with you before you leave for the cruise."_

Sakura officially regretted taking Temari and Ino's advice on using "feminine goods" to subdue Sasuke. She regretted even trying it and now, Sasuke was expecting it to happen. Even if it wouldn't be his first time seeing her in a bathing suit—considering he had been bribed with pictures of her in a bathing suit a little over a month ago—she couldn't fathom how this was going to go down. What would he do, physically staring at her in a bikini? They were obviously attracted to each other as well and Sakura really wasn't sure how this or where this was going to go.

Again, she cursed Temari and Ino for their so called advice. Yesterday, Sasuke had been damn near uncontrollable with how livid he was and she understood it. He had been busy and she could see the stress in his face anytime he walked out his office. His patience was paper thin and there were even times when he addressed her that he lost the tenderness he usually spoke to her with. Sometimes, he'd look at her, as if begging for the day to end but no matter how many times she offered to reschedule his meetings so he was less busy, he'd simply deny it, the same explanation given to her every time. He wanted to do as much as he could now, so he had peace of mind while he was away. She had complained to Temari and Ino yesterday, wishing that he would lighten up. He was so mentally exhausted and strained that he had even driven her to Temari's place yesterday in silence, saying one or two words only to kiss her cheek in farewell.

Then came the conversation that she could sway him with "feminine charm" and Sakura could not be anymore embarrassed, than if they had walked in on her and Sasuke two days ago and she accepted saying "I'm yours" while on his lap.

" _Come on, Sakura! He's attracted to you and everything! I bet you just saying something erotic would make him wrapped around your finger."_ Ino said.

" _Heh. Twenty bucks says you telling him anything that means less clothing on you would get him to behave like a dog. Give it a try! Maybe you can win back some of your money from our last bet."_ Temari smirked.

Why did she listen to those two at all? Now she owed an extra twenty dollars. She really needed to stop making bets. Sakura put her head down into her folded arms. She mentally groaned, hearing Suigetsu laugh out loud, absolutely hysterical.

"And he accepted it! Holy shit, he took that deal! My boss is a pervert!" Suigetsu laughed out, unable to stop the tears coming out of his eyes. Sakura now groaned out loud.

"Shut up! I-It's n-not even like that! Baka!" She growled when Suigetsu wouldn't stop laughing. Trying to compose himself and wiping a tear, he grinned wildly at her after catching his breath.

"So, if it's not 'like that' what is it then?" He asked smugly. Sakura blushed again.

"I-I said we'd maybe go to the beach, before he left for the Otsutsuki cruise." She said quietly. Suigetsu snickered, trying his best to hold back a laugh again.

"In other words, he gets to see you in a bikini if he behaves."

"Suigetsu!" She whined. He chuckled again, raising an eyebrow.

"So, have you guys, _done the deed_ yet?" He asked, smiling lecherously and wriggling his white eyebrows. Sakura blushed again looking away.

"N-No! It's still only been two and a half weeks. W-We're taking things slow!" She feverently denied. Suigetsu smirked.

"Heh. No wonder he's easily bribed with seeing you in a bikini." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned, standing and thanking whatever deity above that she was finished eating. Suigetsu chuckled, walking out alongside her, his hands behind his head as they casually walked towards a small park not very far from the building.

"Relax, C.B. I'm just teasing okay?" He sighed, giving her a friendly smile. Sakura gave a slight glare.

"I thought we had a deal that you wouldn't call me that." Sakura grumbled. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"We had a deal that if you gave me a hint, I would stop calling you C.B. But, I guessed it so, C.B it is!" He grinned triumphantly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Suigetsu." She warned angrily. Suigetsu grimaced, pouting lightly.

"Alright, alright...C.B." He said laughing, earning a glare from emerald orbs.

"What? That's the last one, I swear, cherry." He shrugged. Sakura sighed, sitting down on a bench with Suigetsu at her side.

"You know, I think you bring out both the best and worst in him. Just thought I'd put my two cents in." He said absentmindedly, grabbing her attention. Her eyes became concerned. She brought out the worst in him? Was she bad for Sasuke? Should they not be together for his benefit?

"What do you mean? The worst in him?" She asked in complete worry. Suigetsu smiled at her.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, cherry. As a matter of fact, I think it's definitely a change that he's needed for years. I mean, did you see the look he was giving me for hitting on you?" He reminded. Sakura raised an eyebrow, not really following where he was going with this.

"Well, yeah. Sasuke-kun is always like that."

"No. He's not." He retorted, catching her by surprise. Suigetsu looked to the ground, hunching forward with his forearms against his knees.

"I knew him back in college and trust me when I tell you, he's not one for caring about much of anything. Sasuke's only ever been driven by stuff like duty and obligation. He's never, ever, done something because he wanted to and after considering how I almost died this morning, that's the worst of him." He explained. Sakura's eyes widened.

"But...I think that's all thanks to you. You've given him something other than just his inheritance and his work to act on and you know, for the first time ever...I can actually tell he's a human. He's a man like anyone else. He's not a robot on autopilot and he isn't just some cold, arrogant bastard without a care in the world." Suigetsu looked back at her, giving her a grin.

"It's to my personal belief, Sakura, that you finally brought out the 'human' in him and I find it absolutely amazing. You've given him some kind of freedom and I'm not sure if he even realizes that yet. Hell, maybe, he'll lay the load off work once you guys get very serious." Suigetsu grinned cheekily. Sakura's eyes glimmered, a look of gratitude coming to her face.

"Thanks...Suigetsu. Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Of course, cherry." Sakura sighed, smiling and looking at the small fountain spouting water in the center of the small city park.

"I think, Sasuke-kun has brought out the best in me too." She said quietly, but confidently. He eyed her, continuing to listen.

"I am not someone who trusts very well. I'm always suspicious of everyone. I have so many damn issues, I can't count them, but...with Sasuke-kun, there's none of that. I'm calm around him. He doesn't pressure me, put me on guard...he doesn't frighten me like he does to a bunch of other people." She giggled.

"He's never judged where I came from, or bombard me with questions about what I've done in the past, even though I'm sure he wants to know. But...I feel like I don't have to worry about anything if Sasuke-kun is with me. And even when he's not, I can tell I have nothing to worry about. For the first time in my life...I actually feel at peace. True peace." She ended, smiling brilliantly, her eyes closed in delight. Suigetsu stared at her, wide eyed with astonishment. She looked absolutely beautiful when she smiled like that. Slowly, he smiled, now officially and completely jealous of Sasuke. He took out a cigarette, placing it onto his lips and lighting it.

"Heh. I don't know your story...but if he's making you smile like that…," He leaned back, slouching against the bench and puffed the smoke away from her, into the air. Once the smoke left his lips, he turned his still upturned head towards Sakura with a grin.

"I'll take your word for it." And Sakura giggled.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing some space during your lunch break for this meeting Uchiha. Forgive me for forgetting to get these details to you the other night. It would seem I am indeed getting old." Hagoromo sighed. Sasuke gave a curt nod and closed his eyes indifferently. They sat in his office, himself, Hagoromo, Asura and Indra. Where he was trying to remain calm, something bothered him. Each time he looked at Indra he could have sworn the man was glaring at him. Sasuke disliked that look of challenge, because it made him just as eager to accept that challenge. Still, it was best not to start a fist fight—or any fight for that matter—with the Otsutsuki. He had been keeping his cool ever since greeting them. Sakura was long since been on her lunch break by the time they arrived much to his dismay. He damn near begged her to stay just a few minutes longer, only for her to give that sweet giggle of hers, disarm him with a kiss and seriously told him to "behave".

His eyebrow gave a light twitch. Thinking about it now...was he subconsciously operating on her wishes? Was he " _behaving_ "? To think, Sakura had this much sway over him.

Not that he minded in the slightest.

"It's fine, Hagoromo. It's no trouble at all." Sasuke replied, opening the folder. Nothing he did not expect. An expensive, luxurious cruise ship, named The Moon was pictured, complete with schematics of the ship. Of course, there would be lavish rooms fit for kings and queens and only the most exquisite dishes known to man. Party venues, bars, entertainment, musical performances, large pools both indoor and outdoor, conferences held in one of the office rooms; the usual. He had been to the ship before and definitely wasn't a fan of the Otsutsuki's lavish, yet flashy venues. Either something was going on or they were having Asura plan these things the whole time. He usually just kept to himself when going to these things; rejected some women, spoke to who he had to speak to and that was that. He counted the days to getting back home. He hated going to these things.

It would now be worse, with the fact that he'd be far away from Sakura.

"Is this necessary, Hagoromo? Other than the conferences and meetings being held there that you said required my attention, I don't see the point in holding one of your infamous cruises." Sasuke questioned, again, trying to find a way out of it. The older man sighed.

"I will be making an announcement, so this is also a celebration of sorts." Sasuke raised an interested eyebrow. An announcement? From the Otsutsuki's? He stared at Hagoromo, eyeing the man with a calculative stare before he closed his eyes in conclusion. The older man smirked, crossing his legs and sitting back in the chair.

"I...see." Sasuke grunted. Hagoromo clapped his hands light applause.

"Heh. Fugaku really did teach you well, Young Uchiha." He chuckled, catching on that Sasuke, already figured out what the announcement is.

"Hn."

"You still haven't told us what that announcement is, Father." Asura said, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke could feel himself mentally rolling his eyes as he looked to the youngest Otsutsuki.

"You will find out with everyone else, son." There were light knocks on the door.

"Enter." Sasuke sighed out. In walked Sakura, already a few feet in the office with a pleasant smile on her face as always.

"I've returned from my break, Sasuke-sama. Do you have any tasks for m—" She froze. The men in the room were all looking at her, but her widened gaze was staring at one man. Her face dropped in an instant. The room filled with a thick tension instantaneously. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

She was staring at Indra.

"Is that really you, Sakura?" It was not a question. He knew it was her with the way he said it. Sasuke's eyes glared. Sakura was silent, paralyzed with shock. She looked completely blank. Sasuke wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Indra turned a bit more to face her.

"It's been some time. You've grown so m—" Indra began softly, only to be cut off in the most shocking way possible.

"Shut up." She finally spoke, her tone quiet, quick and enraged, even when it came out so calmly. As quiet as it was, it sounded loudly through the room, the men being caught by complete surprise; that is, except for Indra. Sasuke's eyes widened, watching Sakura's eyes fill with a variety of emotions. Anger, pain, disdain, disgust. Hurt. Her hands had curled into fist and Sasuke could see her slightly trembling as if she was trying to hold back. For a moment, Sasuke thought he was looking at a completely different person. A violent person. A tortured person. Her eyes were murdering the man she stared at and what he questioned the most was that she was pained to be doing so. She looked like she was killing the most important person in the world to her. Indra didn't move. Only remained in the same spot he had been standing and staring at her. His dark eyes showed pain, as if he thought she wasn't going to look at him this way.

"Hey! Do you know who you're talking to lady? Show some respect to one of the men responsible for your livelihood!" Asura yelled ignorantly. Sasuke stood, glaring at him and gaining Asura's attention.

"Don't you dare talk to my employee like that." Sasuke seethed darkly. Asura scoffed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so lenient with them! Look how unprofessional and disrespectful she is. She needs to be taught a lesson." Asura mouthed off. Sasuke sent one of his death glares, his lips frowning as he imagined strangling the prick.

"You will _not_ speak of Sakura that way." Sasuke snarled. Hagoromo stood.

"Asura, that's enough. Forgive him, Uchiha." Hagoromo sighed.

"Forgive _me_?! What is this nonsense?! She's the disrespectful one!" Asura yelled. Hagoromo glared.

"While that may be so, _you_ do not disrespect employees, especially those that are not yours, Asura. How many times do I have to tell yo—"

"Sasuke-sama…" Sakura's voice cut through the room. Sasuke looked back to Sakura, confused as all hell, but concerned when he looked to her.

She was bowing, not daring to lift her face. Her loose hair even acted as a curtain.

"Forgive me. May...I have the rest of the day off, please?" Sasuke's eyes widened incredulously, trying to piece what was happening right now. Sakura had lost control for a moment and now was too controlled. It was as if she was breaking right before his very eyes and he didn't understand why.

"I apologize profusely. I suddenly don't feel very well. I promise, I will work all weekend for this unprofessionalism." She ended, the room becoming deadly silent. Sasuke's eyed her with worry, a frown coming to his lips. He was busy today with a few things but he would definitely have a talk with her later. That's for sure.

"Of course, Sakura. Please, let me know when you feel better." He said, unable to hide a small bit of softness that slipped through his collected businessman tone. He hoped she got the hint to contact him as soon as she could or as soon as she wanted.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." She responded still bowing. Sasuke gave a slight glare. This was the first time Sakura had acted like this. Addressing him this formally. Even her voice had become cold. Spinning and standing upright, she took her leave just as quickly as she hand came in, no other words daring to leave her mouth. Sasuke watched the door close behind her, the air still the with the tension that came from her. His eyes snapped over to the only thing that he could think of. The one she stared at so viciously.

"Care to explain, _Indra_?" Sasuke said stoically, demanding an answer. The man only remained staring towards the door Sakura left through. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He walked around, getting just inches away from Indra's face. Indra gave a deathly glare back, remembering what he saw last night all too vividly.

"I'm talking _to_ _you_." Sasuke said with a deadly calmness.

"It's none of your business, Uchiha." Indra snarled back. Sasuke's eyes flashed with pure rage. Hagoromo got in between them, placing his hands on both men's shoulders.

"Now now, you two. This is both unbecoming and unprofessional of you two. Calm down and let us act like men, rather than animals." Hagoromo eased. Sasuke and Indra continued glaring into each other's eyes.

"Indra! My son, that's enough!" Hagoromo yelled, for the first time since here. The two sons flinched while Sasuke side glanced at the elder in the room. He didn't give a damn about Otsutsuki right now. There was obviously something between Indra and Sakura and he wanted to know _now._ If he was one of the people from Sakura's past that had caused her pain, he was sure as hell ready to go on a warpath. He didn't give a damn if the Otsutsuki's were his equal and even just slightly superior to him.

If he hurt Sakura _at all_ …

"My sons and I shall take our leave. Please forgive this transgression Sasuke. I will have a stern talk with my sons." Hagoromo promised. Sasuke gave a shared, passing glare to Indra as they began to depart. Sasuke was left in his office, instantly giving a call to Sakura.

" _Hey...sorry. I didn't mean to cause a spectacle."_ She instantly apologized. Sasuke scoffed.

"As if I care about that. The only thing I care about is you...so tell me what's wrong." He retorted. She remained silent for the moment.

" _I don't want to talk about it right now."_ She sounded sad, as if she wanted to forget something. His hand tightened on the phone. He was worried. For Sakura to have such an extreme reaction was new and something he hadn't experienced before. The rage in her eyes was absolute. He could have sworn he even saw hatred in them.

"Alright...have you left the building already? Will you at least have Suigetsu take you home?" He asked, looking down in concern and exasperation. He didn't like this one bit. It was off putting and alarming to him. Moreover, this was more to stress about. On top of having to deal with Danzo and Orochimaru, he was now worried about Indra. Where was his place in all this? What was he to Sakura?

" _I've already left and Suigetsu flagged me down. He's going to take me home."_ His furrowed brow eased with that piece of information and he sighed in slight relief. His concern wasn't gone, but that was at least one thing he didn't have to worry about.

"Alright...let me know when you get home." He requested softly.

" _Yeah, I will."_ She hung up and he stared at his phone. Damn it. He made another call.

"Sebastian, I want an update. What have you gathered?" He questioned, his voice strained and bothered.

" _Only bits, sir. I cannot seem to obtain Danzo's current location, however, that Saihara-san of yours seems confident he may have a clue. He has assured me that he will get to the bottom of it and will inform me the moment he finds him. I am currently tailing Orochimaru and still have yet to find any evidence of movement against you, sir."_ Sebastian detailed with complete excellence. Sasuke's teeth gritted. Those two were definitely up to something. He was certain of it. It was too coincidental that someone he had no trust in was all of a sudden helping someone who wronged him once already. However, he was unsure of Orochimaru's motives. What could he gain from moving against him? His company was on good terms with Uchiha corps. Where he didn't meet and deal with Orochimaru often, there was no doubt that they both benefited from a good partnership between them. Sasuke updated his equipment with the latest tech from BioTech Inc., and in return, he paid them quite a sum of money.

"Saihara is also informed about Orochimaru, correct? He will investigate as well? His contract isn't exactly finalized..."

" _Of course, sir. When I brought up that matter, he informed me he didn't mind. Such a kind man. I believe he will give you results Young Master. He is nicknamed famously as the ultimate detective, after all."_ Sebastian reminded. Sasuke scoffed.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke growled, hanging up. His eyes narrowed, not feeling at ease one bit. Indra knew Sakura and Sakura knew Indra. The very people he didn't want her involved with and she already knew them. Then again, he should say she only appeared to know Indra. Asura obviously didn't know her. Hagoromo seemed to show no knowledge of her either. In the meeting last night, he didn't regard her as someone he knew and he was certain Sakura said her name for every phone call. Did Naruto know anything about this? Should he ask him or just wait to hear it from Sakura herself.

Today was going to be a long day. He would have to find some kind of opening in between his meetings to go see her as soon as possible.

* * *

"Turn right, here. It's the third building on the left." Sakura instructed Suigetsu. The white haired man turned the car eyeing her worriedly. They pulled up to her apartment, Sakura grabbing her bag only to get grabbed at the wrist.

"Wait, Sakura." He stopped her quietly. She looked back at him, the distress all too evident in her eyes. His concern grew. They had just finished having a good lunch together and the next thing he knew he was watching her rush out the building. Her face at the time looked like she had seen a ghost and he had refused to let her leave without him. He had already vowed to himself that he would protect her the best he could and he wasn't going to go back on the word he made to his very self.

"What happened? You want to talk about it?" He asked, gently releasing her. Sakura stared at him, looking back to down to her lap.

"I...can't, right now." She whispered softly. Suigetsu stared worriedly.

"You sure? You can talk to me. You know that, right?" She stayed silent, keeping her gaze downward. Suigetsu's eyebrows lifted worriedly.

"You'd rather speak with Sasuke, first, I bet?" He asked softly. Sakura bit her bottom lip in response and he saw it all too well. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, whatever it is, try and keep your head leveled, alright? I'm sure Sasuke will come to see you soon, but until then, try to relax." He eased. Sakura looked back at Suigetsu, a somber yet faint smile coming to her lips.

"Thank you, Suigetsu." He smiled at her.

"Anytime, _C.B._ " He said with a wink and where earlier, she probably would have berated him, but right now, it brought out a chuckle from her. She gave a slightly bigger smile though there was still an obvious pain in her features. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a card.

"And here. You can call me anytime you need to, alright?" She took the business card, giving him a grateful smile. She exited the car, looking back at him through the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned. He winked again.

"You know it." With that, she turned, walking towards her building and Suigetsu watched closely the surrounding area. His eyes became serious, driving a bit when she entered the building and thankfully, finding a parking spot, facing Sakura's building. He turned off his engine to cancel the noise. He brought out a cigarette, lighting and smoking in silence. He sighed, hearing his phone beep and eyeing that he received a message from Sasuke.

' _Anything about Otsutsuki Indra around Sakura, report as well.'_ Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. The Otsutsuki? Why would he have to do that?

A car passed his parked one by. He eyed it, seeing it slow, obviously looking for a parking spot. He kept a close eye, blowing out smoke from his lips. The car found a parking, not too far off, across the street and Suigetsu's eyes glared at who he watched getting out the car.

"Well, I'll be damned." He murmured, taking out a notebook, jotting down the date, time and the fact that the man was walking towards Sakura's apartment building. He watched Indra look around suspiciously before pulling out something Suigetsu couldn't see from this distance. Suigetsu knew from previous nights that Sakura and other residents of the brownstone apartment had to physically come down to open the front door once the bell had been rung. Suigetsu's eyes widened, watching Indra do something and then, open the door.

"What the hell is he doing?!" He growled to himself.

Sakura sighed, entering her home and looked down.

After all these years, she couldn't believe how quick she was able to recognize him. The blast from her past, Indra. Her teeth gritted, tear welling in her eyes again after she had finally and successfully finished getting them to stop. Pathetic. He was the last man she said she would cry about. She threw her bag on the kitchen table and grabbed her signature whiskey. She drank straight from the bottle, her impatience winning out over properly finding a glass.

A child's face entered her mind. A young boy at least seven years old. Long, disheveled brown hair. Big, happy and joyful green eyes. A big grin that was mischievous...but playful all the same. Rosy cheeks. A tan face. An innocent, naive, carefree and young loving boy. He just wanted to have fun. He meant no harm. Not one bit. His family was one of the many others that were in constant struggle with their livelihood in the slums. But he was different. He showed Sakura and Naruto that even if their conditioning was poor and even violent, they could still be children. They could still have fun.

Her eyes filled with tears again, drinking to try and forget that day. She swore she would never forget his face, but she never wanted to remember that day.

The day that happened because of _Indra_ and now she knew it happened because of Indra _Otsutsuki_. It made so much damn sense now. How everything happened...it all made sense. He was way higher than she had previously thought. For that day, for the abuse of his power, she would never forgive him.

A knock at her door grabbed the dark thoughts from her mind. She scoffed. She wasn't in the mood for company right now. She started drinking again, deciding to pretend that no one was home. As she put down the bottle, another set of knocks came. She shook her head. Unless it was Sasuke, no one was entering her apartment and he had already texted her that he'd be here by seven. That was a whole five and half hours away. She was glad she didn't bother turning anything on yet. There was enough light shining through the window to light her small apartment graciously. This was fine. She preferred darkness anyway. She began drinking again.

"I know you're home, Sakura." She heard, causing her eyes to widen. She slammed the bottle back on the table, to keep from dropping it on the floor entirely. She stepped out into the hallway, bottle in hand and staring at the door. So many feelings filled her body. Anger. Hate. Betrayal. She never wanted to see him again. She didn't want to open that door. She didn't know what she would do if she did. Would it be her left fist, or the bottle in her right hand that would swing first. She wasn't in front of Sasuke right now. There was no damn need for controlling her buried urges.

If there was one thing she didn't want Sasuke to ever learn about her, was her struggle between straight out hurting someone for no reason at all. They could simply look at her wrong. She could have been paranoid and thought someone was going to attack her out of nowhere. Either way, her reactionary urges instilled in her from childhood had not left her. Sometimes, she and Naruto needed to remind each other that they needed to reel back. They needed to remember they were adults now, in a better situation that didn't require them always being on guard or instant aggression.

Where she wanted to hold back, she didn't think she was going to right now.

"I just want to talk to you...I've been looking for you for a long time now." Looking for her? For a long time? She called _bullshit_. He still spoke through the door. She hated his voice. That calm and collected voice that now that she listened to it, was damn near mocking Sasuke's in her mind. Her teeth bared, drinking. Just ignore it. Ignore it. He was _nothing_ like Sasuke. Sasuke was everything this man was _not_!

"Please...Sakura, open the door." She drank the whiskey again, chugging her bottle a bit excessively. She just wanted to be drunk and alone right now. That's it. She'd sober up in a bit for Sasuke but right now, she needed a drink. No. She wasn't going to open that door. Who knew what she'd do? She walked back to the kitchen, sitting at her table and placing the bottle down. Maybe he'd go away. After all, that's what he was good at. All he had to do was go away. That's it.

"Sakura…I've finally found you." She flinched, immediately standing and turning around. There he stood. In her apartment. Dark eyes and brown hair everything she remembered. He was of course taller now. That last time they had seen each other was when they were children. Now they were grown adults. He was a man. She was a woman. Her wide eyes glare, hearing her entry door close on its own as it always does. She's stuck, in her apartment, with _him. This bastard._

"How the fuck did you get in?" She seethed all too calmly. Indra is quiet for a moment, before his eyes lower to the ground and a reminiscent smirk come to his lips.

"You don't remember? You were the one who taught me how to pick a lock after all and you didn't deadbolt it." He said as if it was okay to be laugh in her presence. She was just as disgusted that he dared to smile before her. She stayed silent, because she wasn't sure what her body wanted to do. Did she grab her kitchen chair and lug it at him? Then keep hitting him with it? She didn't want to waste her liqour, but it would be most effective and more practical for slamming against his skull. He eyed her unchanged look, dropping his smile and lowering his gaze. She turned. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't face him.

"What do you want…?" She struggled to say. Her tone is barely holding back the pure hatred she has for him and it pained him. He deserved this look and this reaction from her. Accepting that still didn't make this any easier. He had thought of her for years. He had dreamt of her. Remembered her.

The last face she made at him of pure and utter fear had never left his mind.

"Sakura...I've looked for you. Ever since that day, I looked everywhere for you and I couldn't find you. I wanted to explain myself. I wanted to apologize. I—"

"Apologize?" Her voice was a whisper of complete disbelief. He silenced, her dropped head not raising. She chuckled, cruel giggles following and she turned grabbing the bottle. Don't throw it at him. Don't throw it at him. _Don't throw it at him_. Sasuke could possibly get in trouble if she did something reckless. That tabloids would probably have a field day with this one. " _Uchiha Secretary savagely attacks Prince of Otsutsuki's!"_ She lifted it to her lips, drinking for a long moment. He stared at her back worriedly, taking a step towards her.

"Sakura—" The moment he started saying her name, she whirled, throwing the glass bottle at his surprised head only to miss, either from his sheer luck, or her inebriated shot. She glared at him ferociously, as the bottle crashed against her wall. Her enraged gaze screamed an absolute ' _Fuck it'_ deciding that if she did somehow hurt and mangle the so called important man before her, she'd take the fall for it. She'd quit before the tabloids ever uttered she worked for him and she'd keep her door lock to decline all comment. Whatever came next came next, but as far as she was concerned, she was absolutely not going to be able to hold back. That throw itself that just happened on its very own accord, was proof of that.

"I get beaten half to death, because of you and you want to _apologize_? A CHILD DIES BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU WANT TO _APOLOGIZE_!?" She screamed in utter fury, panting and doing her best not to move. Her hands are tingling. The memory of facing off against an enemy who was going to give her no mercy and the feeling of it shifting her body's gears was all too prevalent now. Her fingers twitched and for whatever reason a tear fell down her face. No. She didn't want to cry in front of him. But she could never forget that day. What his _friends_ had done. What he had done.

Because of that day, she wanted to ring her hands around his damn throat.

"Sakura I didn't think they would do such a thing! I thought they would leave you alone! I told them to come, that I'd go with them—" He tried to justify himself.

"After what you said…that we were nobodies to you. Just slum kids who were harassing you for money?" She seethed, reminding him of that fateful night. He sighed, looking down in shame.

"I had...to protect my image. You didn't know back then but you know now, I am an Otsutsuki and—"

"And so the safety of your "poor" friends took second to your image. It worked. You must be so damn proud." She snarled, turning and rummaging through her cabinets. She had another bottle of whiskey somewhere...hopefully she didn't throw this one decided instantly as she began to chug the bottle, the next thing she would throw would be her chair. That was certainly better than wasting any liquor.

"I'm far from proud and that's why I'm here."

"Oh, good for you. You understand shame. You want a fucking trophy?" She seethed, drinking again.

"Sakura, please, I just want to ask you for your forgiveness. Please. Try to understand…I never wanted you to get hurt!" Sakura glared.

"You didn't say jack shit when they started hurting me. Hurting _us_!" She snarled. His eyes pained.

"You didn't hear me shouting at them to stop…" He whispered. She whirled around to face him, damn near ready to throw the second bottle of whiskey and she was going to be sure not to miss.

"YOU LEFT!" She screamed.

"I WENT TO GET HELP!" He screamed back finally, losing his patience. Her eyes widened. His pained eyes stared into hers as she silenced, her tear filled eyes still falling with tears. Her eyes lowered, turning back to the counter and she drank.

"Get help…? You went to get help?" She whispered. He thought she had calmed, taking a step towards her in the kitchen.

"Yes. I ran, as fast as I could. I tried and by the time I got back—"

"You...fucking coward." She seethed suddenly. He stayed silent.

"You went for help when you could have helped yourself! You could have stood up for us! Fought for us! I bet if you just grew some _fucking balls_ like you did when you were in the slums, they would have stopped! You had no problem fighting with us against a bunch of _poor kids_." She snarled, staring into her eyes angrily.

"But your _friends_ come along and the most you can do is _go_ and _get help_. FUCKING COWARD!" She screamed, tears falling down her face.

"It was the worst mistake of my life going with you to wherever the fuck you wanted to take me. If we hadn't gone...if I had just " _remembered my place_ ", everything would be so much better. I sure as hell learned my place that day. That day wouldn't have happened if I just remembered that I didn't belong _anywhere_ near you." She whispered, her voice tortured and bitter.

"That day shouldn't have happened. I wanted to take you somewhere special. To tell you something important." He said quietly, his brown bangs covering his shameful eyes. Sakura's teeth gritted and she gave out a hitching sob.

"I don't give a fuck about anything you have to say to me. Don't you fucking get it?! CAN YOU THINK OF NO ONE BUT YOURSELF AT ALL?!" She screamed, making his eyes widen completely with pain. He wasn't outright expecting forgiveness, but at the very least…he hoped she would hear him and understand him. She used to be so understanding. She was always listening and always kind. Sakura couldn't control herself. She was in front of him in a flash, her hand lifting to punch him but he grabbed her wrist. Her body didn't give up. She lifted her other hand, only for him to grab that wrist too. She was pushed against the refrigerator, him keeping a leg between hers so she couldn't try to knee him like she just did. She was pinned.

"GET OFF ME! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME!" She screamed in pure anger. He stared at her remorsefully.

"Just...please calm down." He pleaded. Sakura glared maliciously, her teeth gritting.

" _Not everything has to be a fight. We can always just talk. Hate is not the answer to everything."_ Naruto's voice barely reached her.

"Get. Off. Me." She snarled. He did as she wished, backing away.

Now, as he could see with her turning her back to him, she could barely look at him.

"...Do you even remember _his_ _name_?" She asked with scorn, her voice a pained whisper. She drank again. Indra stayed silent. For all these years, he never felt worthy of saying that name again. He never forgot his face.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS NAME?!" She screamed, her shut eyes paining and she sobbed, only to feel arms wrapped around her from behind. Her eyes widened. Her body froze. Where with anyone who wasn't close to her would have had their heads slammed into the nearest option, for whatever reason, she didn't move. His arms were wrapped around her waist, a heartfelt hug from him to her and she stayed confused. She hated Indra. She...she absolutely hated him and she knew that for a fact, but why wasn't she moving? She didn't even feel agitated. It was the alcohol. It had to be.

"Yota…" He whispered into her ear. She flinched, another tear falling down her face. He stayed quiet, not wanting her to push him away as she had been.

"There isn't one day I don't remember his name, his face. We had so much fun together for those several months, when we were children. I could never, _ever_ forget him. The same way I couldn't forget about you." He whispered, taking a secret whiff of her hair. It was so sweet he almost got high. His lips parted, hearing her remain silent.

"There isn't one day that I don't wish things turned out differently. I never wanted that to happen. He was an innocent child. You both were. I couldn't believe what those...bastards started doing to you. I did try telling them to stop. I did. Please, believe me Sakura." He begged.

"...Get your hands off me, Indra." She whispered. His eyes lowered, abiding by her wishes and taking a step back. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was her violent nature. Angered, Sakura was a force to be reckon with and that was just when she was at the ripe age of eleven. Now, in their twenties, he saw it increased tenfold. Maybe even more than that. He had to be patient. More patient than the over ten year long wait he had until finally finding her again. He moved to ensure he wasn't in the direct line of shot of the bottle she might hurl at him at a moments notice, like she had just before. The first shot was lucky, but he still felt the air of the bottle whizzing past him. Only an inch over and it would have definitely slammed into his face.

"...You said you got beaten...half to death…" He asked quietly, looking to her wooden floor. Sakura stayed quiet, keeping her back to him. She drank again, trying to stay calm. She remembered what Naruto said.

She sighed in exasperation. It was a true statement. So many problems she had solved, just from talking alone. Sure, she had her urges, but she had experienced just as much that she could talk her problems through. It didn't mean she forgave Indra...but maybe, just maybe, this could put to rest at least one event that haunted her.

"Yeah...after they noticed that me and Yota weren't moving...they left. Ran off, like a bunch of _punks_. I tried...to protect Yota, but I was weak. I couldn't stand up to them. Two of them knocked me down and beat on me, while the other three focused on…" She trailed, her hand gripping the bottle tightly. She remembered screaming, not for herself, but for the small, frail boy they were mercilessly beating. They didn't even hold their punches against her either, a young girl. Twelve year old boys...beating on a seven year old, malnourished boy and an eleven year old girl.

"Where did you go? I didn't even find him when I got back…and I was only gone for about fifteen minutes." He asked solemnly. Sakura drank again.

"I don't know how far into them beating us it was when you left. I got knocked out for at least a minute or so, but my body was strong enough to take it. Then...I saw him and I...tried to wake up Yota…"

" _What the hell was Indra-san thinking bringing peasants up here from the slums?" She heard a faint laugh, followed by equally echoed laughter from others._

" _Heh. Don't think about it too much. You heard what he said. They're just poor kids following him around. They're just looking for a handout. Father says the poor kids from the slums are the worst."_

" _I heard! Mother says they're better off dead."_

" _Heh. Probably. Let's call Shojo's chauffeur to come pick us up before it starts raining!"_

" _I bet they won't show up here again, looking to scam us out of money."_

" _I'll take that bet!" Shared laughter again, that was getting farther and farther. They were leaving. So cruel. If she thought children in the slums were cruel, these kids were worse. At least, in the slums, something like this was warranted. It was never for_ _no reason_ _. Indra said there was a special place they would go to it the more prosperous parts of the city and as she had initially thought, it was a bad idea. She knew people wouldn't take kindly to slum kids...and she was absolutely right. Everything she feared came full circle, when they were surrounded by so called friends of Indra._

 _Yota...wanted to go so badly, after Indra promised it would be fun._

 _With that thought, groggily, her bruised eye opened slowly. Her blurred vision could make out the crumpled small body a few feet away from her in the alleyway. It had started drizzling. Her body felt broken and she felt nothing but pain all over. She lifted one hand to push her face up, left to lay on her side. She winced, pushing herself onto her other hand only to yelp in pain and hear a sickening crack, falling right back against the concrete ground. Her left wrist was broken. Feeling a pain in her sides, her ribs might also be broken. She wasn't sure what else was broken, but she could only stare at the crumbled lump not too far from her._

" _Y-Yota…" She winced out, her good hand moving to drag herself towards his body painfully. Each movement sent a jolt of discomfort and pain all over, which she ignored. She gritted her teeth, struggled noises coming from her small throat until she finally reached the small boy's body. He was only two years younger than her and while he had never been truly healthy, she and Naruto played and cared for the boy. They had so much fun together. Where she was the youngest, she had now become a big sister when Yota came into their lives only a year ago. She grabbed his shoulder, tears welling in her eyes. She had failed as a big sister. She couldn't prevent this._

 _She was too weak._

" _Yota." She shook, calling him a bit louder. He was facing away from her._

" _Yota!" She whimpered, her tears falling just as the rain began coming down. She turned him and he limply rolled onto his back. Her eyes widened at his beaten and contorted face. The blood on his head and coming from his lips. She sobbed pulling herself to place her head against his chest and her eyes widened. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't even feel his chest rising and falling for air. She forced herself on her knees, an excruciating pain in her right leg shooting through though she didn't care about it. She began crying hard and hysterically. Gently she lifted him to hug him, not caring that her broken wrist was hurting like hell. This...This hurt worse._

" _Yota! Yota! Wake up! Please!" She cried into the boy's beanie covered brown hair. She sobbed, her body trembling as she began holding him even tighter with his lack of response. She didn't know what to do right now. This wasn't the first time she saw a dead body nor was it the first time losing someone she cared for, but she never had to handle the aftermath. It just happened around her...not to her._

" _What do I do?! What do I do?" She whimpered bitterly, burying her face into the boy's purple and brown beanie. The rain began to pour, thunder was heard, but Sakura's tears never stopped and she sobbed in agony. She was now officially fearful of the area she was in, having just been viciously attacked for not being up to the standards of the area. The pain in her wrist and side was now becoming more overwhelming._

" _Y-Yota...Yota…" Sakura whimpered, the rain pouring. She nuzzled against the young boys head, before hearing footsteps approaching them. She didn't dare move. Maybe if she didn't even look at them, they would just pass by. It happened all the time in the slums. It had to have been true for here._

" _Oh my...what's happened here?" A female voice said in complete shock. Sakura flinched, the stiffening of her body in complete reaction. Sakura sniffed and whimpered, holding Yota a bit tighter, in both fear and her still fresh grief. Slowly, but surely, she looked up and through her blurry vision and dizzy gaze, could only make out dark long hair, an umbrella being held for her by a larger figure beside her._

" _Oh my goodness. They're hurt!" The woman gasped._

" _They don't appear to be of the area." The man spoke, already bringing out Sakura's worst fears for this dilemma. She bit her still bleeding lip, tasting her own blood and mentally apologizing to Naruto and Shikamaru. Would they ever even know what happened to her? Slowly but surely, the woman approached, appearing to observe them with the man getting closer along with her to hold the umbrella over her._

" _It...looks like it's too late to save the boy." Sakura heard a man say. Hearing it, Sakura's breath hitched, squeezing the limp body tighter._

" _Little girl, where are your parents?" A gentle voice questioned. Sakura didn't answer._

" _Can you tell me what happened here?" She asked softly. Sakura stayed silent again. Who cares what happened? Those boys obviously didn't and she was certain she knew, it was because they didn't have anything to worry about. They were rich._

 _Who'd listen to the word of a poor girl over the prestigious and affluent?_

" _Dear, would you put her into the car? I'll take her to the hospital. Do you think you can handle the boy?" The woman's soft voice said. Then footsteps, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder from behind and she flinched. Pure adrenaline filled her, along with pain and the only thing she could do was cry out and bite whatever hand was placed on her. The man released, letting out a wail and Sakura dashed, only a few feet before collapsing on the ground. Her eyes widened, not even realizing what happened and she felt an excruciating pain in her leg and her sides. But all she cared about was the absence of weight in her arms. She turned, only to blurrily see the woman holding Yota's body before it fell. The man was cursing and the woman sighed._

" _Dear, you startled her! Can't you see something traumatic has just happened? You shouldn't have just grabbed her like that!" The woman sighed. The man grunted._

" _Either way, I'll have to get this checked out." He gruffed. The woman sighed and the pain wracking Sakura's body sent her mind into a slight blackout. Her eyes were hard to keep open and each time she did, the woman and the man had gotten closer._

" _Who knows what kind of injuries she has. She can barely stay conscious. Quick, get her to the car." Sakura heard, this time unable to fight back. She was lifted into strong arms, shielded by something. Her tunnelled and failing vision caught it as they passed by. Yota's body. Her hand reached out for him out of sheer will, causing the man to freeze._

" _Y-Yo...ta…" She whimpered. She felt the man grip her a bit more tightly._

" _So, that was his name, hm?" The man grunted rather softly. Vision barely there, Sakura's eyes slowly looked up, only able to make out brown, neck length hair and frowning lips. No other distinguishing features._

" _I'm sorry this happened to you." He said, the sincerity of his voice ringing in her ears. The man sounded so stoic before, but all of a sudden, there was a tenderness in his tone. Then she heard the sound of cop cars. Then she felt the warmth of a car and then something warm draped over her._

 _Then everything went black._

"When I came to, I was in the hospital. I don't know who it was that helped me, they weren't there. I asked about Yota and all the staff said was that the funeral happened two days before. I had a minor concussion, a broken wrist, two broken ribs on one side and three on the other, one of which had punctured my lung. My leg was also broken. They had no one to contact, so no one knew where I was, but the pair had apparently been visiting me when they could. I was in there for about two weeks they said." Sakura ended the story. Indra never looked up from the ground, a heavy silence between them. Her back remained turned and she couldn't stop looking at the bottle. She drank again, hoping to ease the pain.

"What...happened after?"

"I broke out the hospital and made my way home." She answered seriously, drinking her bottle again. Indra snorted.

"With a broken leg, broken wrist, having just gotten your ribs fix and wound's stitched?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to stay there, so during the night when the staff was low, I found my clothes and snuck out. It wasn't easy but I managed to steal a crutch after hobbling around for a bit." She shrugged.

"You always were Ms. Mission Impossible." Indra chuckled. Sakura was silent, not laughing with him. She didn't know how to feel about this right now and whether it was the uncontrolled drinking or the thoughts of the past, her mind felt like a numb blur. She drank again, suddenly feeling a presence behind her and a brush of fingers against her shoulder. It moved to her hand that gripped the bottle, settling atop hers.

"It...may not mean anything and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it happened." She didn't answer, only felt confused as to why her instinct to attack wasn't happening anymore. She should...turn around and punch the bastard. Instead, she only slowly turned and faced him. She couldn't feel forgiveness for him, but rather, she didn't feel as angry as she did before.

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time. Even though we were so young..I just...I wanted to tell you that…" He trailed, watching as tears fell down her face. His eyes lowering to her lips. Lips he watched get claimed by _Sasuke_ last night. Last he saw them, they were young and innocent. Now, looking at them from so close, they were so tempting. Slowly, he leaned down, kissing away a tear, an action that made her freeze in place. She gasped, feeling him trail the kisses up and down her cheek.

"W-What are you doing?!" She yelled, pushing him back. He flinched, his eyes lowering and not daring to look into her eyes.

"This is why I looked for you Sakura. I did. I asked my butler to check the hospitals...though in hindsight, I suppose that was stupid. There are over a hundred and eighty hospitals in Konoha and I was asking them to find you by your appearance and name. The only thing I couldn't check personally was the slums, as father feared me running away again and I was on a strict leash after I returned." He spoke. He reached out grabbing her hand.

"We were so young...but I cared so much about you. We had so much fun together and you are so beautiful now it pains me. I could never stop thinking about you all these years. I should have been by your side. I should have been there. I should have helped you more than I did...I've wanted to tell you for so long." He murmured. Sakura stared at him understanding somewhat of where he was getting at. In her thoughts, which were definitely now a bit tipsy, he neared her, grabbing her waist with a soft tenderness.

"It should have been me." He whispered, remembering that image of her and Sasuke again. Sakura felt his other hand lift and caress her lips with his thumb, though unbeknownst to her, he wanted to wipe away all traces of Sasuke. He didn't know how long he and Sakura had been together so far, but it couldn't replace their history. She stared up into his dark eyes.

They were dark like Sasuke's...

"Even if the past is painful between us, for the both of us, I want to start over...and I want to start like this...Sakura." He whispered, his lips nearing hers. It was when his nose brushed against hers that Sakura snapped back into her senses. Sasuke's words somehow driven into her, she could damn near hear his voice in her ear. " _You're mine, Sakura."_ Her eyes widened and she thrashed back, out of Indra's hold. Indra's eyes widened, watching as she looked away from him in shame.

"That's not what I want, Indra…" She whispered. His eyes pained, his hands shaking into fist.

"Why not?" Sakura scoffed, another fueling of anger beginning to take over her mind.

"Tch. Do you really expect to just walk into my life after fifteen years and all of a sudden just fall into your arms, like some _fairytale_?" She questioned. He gave a glare.

"Why not? Is it because of _Sasuke_?" He snarled his name and Sakura flinched.

"S-Sasuke-kun has nothing to do with this." She tried to lie only for Indra to slam her against the kitchen counter.

"I saw you two last night, Sakura. I _know_." He seethed angrily. Her eyes stayed wide with shock. Sasuke didn't seem aggravated and she was sure she would be if one of the Otsutsuki's found out about them. Did he not tell Hagoromo? Did they not care? She stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"What has he given you? I can give you ten times of anything he has." Indra growled enviously. Sakura glared.

"I owe a lot to Sasuke-kun and I'm not someone who can be _bought_ , Indra!" She refuted angrily. Indra glared down at her.

"You don't owe him _anything_! How do you even know if Uchiha cares for you like I do? Do you really think a man like him could ever romance you like I can? The way I want to Sakura?!" He snarled, making her eyes widen. She felt one of her fears growing in her chest. Sasuke's feelings towards her.

"A man like him that can get anything he wants and you decide he wants _you_ just because he told you so? Think about it Sakura! He grew up the same way I did." He continued.

"Why would he want someone of your status? Did he not even tell you?" Indra said vindictively. Sakura's heart panged. These were questions she asked and she and Sasuke had both already talked about this...but why was Indra talking like he knew something she didn't? Indra's teeth gritted, knowing what he was about to say could either be a damaging catalyst for her and Sasuke or one for himself and her. Either way, he refused to give up. All these years of lamenting and being tortured in his dreams by her gaze, he couldn't just let this go.

"Tell me what?"

"He's expected to marry soon, Sakura." He spoke and her body froze. Marry?

"W-What…?" Indra stared down at her. It was a lie, but it was indeed a half truth.

"If Sasuke expects the continued support of the Otsutsuki, my grandmother has urged that he arrange a marriage. A marriage to someone of prestige and status." He informed her with a half truth. As Sasuke said last night, he would turn down the proposal, but Indra would say anything right now to gain her heart. He'd commit any sabotage to Sasuke that he must to obtain her. Her eyes widened further.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you really think that woman is you? Do you think he cares for your feelings over his success? The Uchiha will do anything for more power. His father was the same." His hand lifted caressing her face.

"I, however, don't have to worry about that. I can give you the world if you wish it Sakura…just be with me." He whispered, leaning in again. Teeth gritted, Sakura pushed him away again.

"You...you don't know _anything_ about Sasuke-kun!" She yelled defiantly.

"You can't just show up especially after what happened and expect to me to believe such bullshit! Sasuke-kun has never given me any reason to distrust him! He'd tell me if he—"

"Would he, Sakura? Would he tell you of such a thing if all he wanted was to get in your pants?" He further sowed the seeds of doubt. She flinched, not wanting to believe a word he said. She didn't believe it, but her heart ached. Sasuke said he didn't care about status...he said he wanted to be with her. She had no reason for doubt...but what if it was true? Would Sasuke tell her? Would he even consider it any of her business?

"T-That's not what he's after…" Sakura whispered.

"Then what is he after, Sakura? He's made you his employee, why? To keep you close so he could obtain your heart? Then what? He wants to be with a secretary?" Indra questioned.

"Stop it! Shut up! You don't know anyth—" He cut her off, her lips captured by his. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively binding her arms with his grip. Her eyes widened, trying to tear her head away from him. Trying to move her body. Her scream was muffled and Indra's strong body was pushing hard against her. He willed her to feel him. He prayed she would somehow feel the same. They had been so close those years ago and no matter what woman he dated, no matter which one he took to his bed, he never stopped thinking of her. He never stopped imagining her.

Seeing her in Sasuke's arms that night, feeling her rejection spurred in him both a pain and anger he never imagined he could feel.

Finding no other option to get him to stop, Sakura bit down on his forceful tongue as hard as she could. Indra let out a scream, thrashing away from her. She didn't draw blood, but the pain was enough to know he was going to be feeling that for a while. Sakura and he panted and she stared at him with a new fury.

"How dare you…" She growled shakily, her lips bruised with the roughness he displayed. Indra stared back at her, remorse filling his eyes. He didn't know what overcame him. Whether it was his jealousy or his feelings that spurred him to take such an action, he didn't know, but for him, it was still no excuse. Still, he hoped she would consider his words.

"Sakura…"

"Get out…" She seethed. He stared, remaining before she lifting her crying eyes to him violently.

" _Get_ _out_!" She screamed. He was silent, deciding he had done enough damage as it was.

"Consider my warning, Sakura." He said softly. She heard the door open and shut to her apartment, clasping a hand over her lips. Her horrified eyes increased as she wondered how she would even tell Sasuke of what just happened. Should she tell him what happened?

What did she do? What could she do?

Unable to process or think, she whirled, grabbing her whiskey and chugging.

Indra walked out her apartment building, lost to his thoughts as his gaze remained on the ground. Just then had been a whirlpool of emotions that he found he had no control of. He did what he did without thinking and he could only hope that maybe, somehow he could make it up to Sakura. He had to. Somehow. Someway.

"Yo, aren't you Otsutsuki-sama?" He heard, only to see ahead of him who he recognized to be a security guard from the building of Uchiha Corps. The white haired man was dressed in a suit, purple eyes eyeing him with what looked like amusement, but Indra was no fool. He could read the man pretty well, almost anyway. Where he seemed nonchalant, Indra couldn't help but find it too coincidental for one of Sasuke's security guards to suddenly be near by Sakura's home, about half an hour away.

"You are?" He questioned, glaring with suspicion. Suigetsu gave a sharp tooth grin.

"Ah, I figured someone with such status wouldn't be aware of a lowlife like me. Can't be helped. I'm used to it." Suigetsu said, winking. Indra grunted, continuing to walk towards his car, intent on ignoring whoever the male was.

"Oi." Suigetsu stopped him, just as they were shoulder to shoulder.

"My boss is not someone who appreciates _unsolicited visits_. Especially to _his_ employees." Suigetsu said, his eye side glancing towards Indra. Indra gave a glare, reading into the phrasing. His. _His_? As hypocritical as it sounded, a self entitled bastard like him didn't deserve to call Sakura _his_. He didn't know anything about her, not the way Indra did. With that, Indra decided to give a message of his own, knowing full well this would get back to Sasuke.

"I see now. You must be one of Uchiha's lapdogs. Am I right?" Suigetsu sent a glare of his own.

"You're quick to catch on. Which obviously means you know damn well your doing something my boss doesn't want nor would like you doing." Suigetsu warned. Indra grunted.

"I can visit whoever I wish, whenever I wish. In fact, I think it would be wiser if _your boss_ not get so attached to " _his employee_ " so much." He snarled. Suigetsu's eyes followed him, a seriousness coming to his gaze.

"I might just take her away." Indra threatened, continuing his strides again. Suigetsu stared at the departing man's back, a steeled glare coming to his eyes. Instantly, he turned, his steps hastily making way to Sakura's apartment, to officially and physically guard the entrance. He didn't like what Indra said. If what Sasuke told him earlier this morning was true, Sakura had more on her plate than just Danzo.

What probably startled him more, was that Sakura, still hadn't called him.

* * *

Sasuke finally found a slight open window to get to Sakura's apartment between six and eight. He would cut it close to arriving for an eight fifteen meeting he had, concerning Sakura Care, but that wasn't a particular concern of his right now. He had even already informed the party he would be meeting that he might be late. It might even be so, that he would have to cut the meeting short. He just wished he could have gotten here faster. He eyed Suigetsu standing in the front entrance of the building, his brow furrowing with concern. Suigetsu was usually a bit more discreet. He wouldn't be posted in plain sight of anyone and everyone and that made Sasuke's anxiety rise just a bit. Something had to have happen. Suigetsu locked eyes with Sasuke, as the raven haired man climbed the steps to the entrance.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned, as if already knowing. Suigetsu glared at the ground, keeping his arms crossed while leaning on the railing.

"That Otsutsuki was here earlier." Suigetsu growled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Report." Sasuke seethed. Now, he was pissed. Indra somehow knew where Sakura lived and he didn't like it.

"He somehow got in. Sakura didn't open the door for him, so I'm guessing he knows how to pick locks, even one as complicated as this one. I inspected it and it's not broken. He was inside for a total of ten minutes before he left, alone. I don't know anything other than that." Suigetsu briefed. Sasuke's teeth gritted, glaring angrily. Sakura wasn't hurt, considering she had texted him not too long ago when he informed he was on his way, but he definitely wanted to know what Indra had done. If he could pick the lock to the front entrance, could he also pick the locks of Sakura's apartment? Was that why he was here for ten minutes?

Sakura didn't call him here, did she?

No. It couldn't be so, with the way she was glaring at him.

"I should also tell you, I confronted him." Suigetsu continued. Sasuke's brow furrowed. He trusted Suigetsu's judgement, but this was drastic for him. Suigetsu was a master of observing when not distracted, yet he felt the need to make his presence known to Indra.

"Why?"

"In my previous job, making an appearance to entitled assholes like Indra usually thwarts them a bit. He now knows he has an obstacle in his way to the target and from what he said to me when I gave him a warning, he is going to try to get to her again." Suigetsu said proficiently and professionally. Sasuke's hands, in his pockets, clenched into fists.

"What exactly did he say?" Sasuke growled looking into Suigetsu's eyes, his face disdainfully unpleasant. Suigetsu could see the wrath forming in Sasuke's eyes, piling on top of the already existing anger he had in general.

This might just push him to declare all out war.

"That my employer shouldn't be too attached to his employee...and that he might take her away." Suigetsu said quietly, not really wanting to be a messenger that could potentially cause a war between two people. He had no doubt Sasuke had the resources necessary to have some kind of cold war with Indra and with the way Sasuke was looking at him now, with that dangerous, livid glare, it may be possible that Sasuke would attack Indra physically.

"We'll see about that." He growled viciously.

"Go and get some rest. I'll be here for at least an hour." Sasuke said quietly. Suigetsu pushed himself from the railing, bringing out a cigarette as he turned to descend the steps.

"Actually, I'll be staying in the area." Suigetsu suddenly said, lighting the stoge. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his head tilting slightly with a small glare that stemmed from confusion and Suigetsu's disobedience. Suigetsu took note of the look, taking the cigarette from his lips and exhaling the smoke. He gave a well meaning smile.

"I'm not going to rest well anyway, knowing cherry is in danger." He guaranteed. Sasuke watched Suigetsu walk down the steps.

"Give me a call when you leave. I'll be napping in my car down the block." Sasuke looked back at Suigetsu, his profiled eye watching the man begin to walk.

"Suigetsu." He called, turning fully. Suigetsu looked up at him, a questioning gaze in his purple eyes. He watched as Sasuke appeared to show slight discomfort, his dark eyes lowering.

"Thank you."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. He had never gotten a thank you from Sasuke. Not in his three years of working for him and not in the years he knew him in college. This was monumental and Suigetsu gave a grin.

"Heh. She means that much to you? You're even willing to thank me of all people? With the way you acted this morning, I thought you considered me a rival for cherry's heart." He joked. Sasuke glared again, a malice overtaking his obsidian eyes.

"Don't push your damn luck, Suigetsu." He snarled, only to gain a bigger grin and a laugh.

"I am a lucky guy. Just...not luckier than you." He sighed, bringing the cigarette to his lips again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Well, do you see me with a gorgeous woman who obviously adores me?" He laughed out. Sasuke stared for a moment before giving a smirk.

"I guess I am luckier than you." Sasuke taunted. Suigetsu smirked.

"Don't think you've won yet, Uchiha! I'll have you know I gave her my number to call me if she needs to _and_ she took it." Suigetsu said, giving a grin as Sasuke's smirk instantly turned into a frown.

"Don't think that just because I think only slightly better of you means you can do whatever you want, Suigetsu." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu snickered and turned, waving a hand behind him As he departed.

"Sure boss." Sasuke watched him leave, turning to push Sakura's apartment bell ringer. It wasn't long before she was downstairs, opening the door to him. Upon his observation, he was glad to see she wasn't hurt anywhere. However, she did seem distressed and distracted.

"Hey…" She greeted quietly, avoiding looking him the eye. He neared her, kissing her forehead in his own greeting, cupping her face with his hand.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, his lips still against her forehead. She grabbed his free hand squeezing tightly for comfort before she slowly nodded. Silently, she turned, walking up to her apartment with her hand still in Sasuke's. They entered her apartment and Sasuke couldn't help eyeing the shattered pieces of glass and dried liquid on the hallway floor. His eyes narrowed. He wondered who exactly did that. Was it Indra? Or was it Sakura?

"Are you alrigh—" He was cut off, by being kissed. She had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly and as he kissed back, he could taste whiskey on her tongue. His hands held her at the waist.

"You've been drinking." He said knowingly, as they pulled away. She stared into his eyes finally, nodding in admittance. His lips frowned and his brow furrowed, pulling her over to the couch.

"Tell me. What happened? How do you know Indra?" The moment he said the man's name, she visibly flinched. Her laxed hands shifted into fists, her shoulders shaking and she sniffed. He instantly got in front of her, kneeling and watching tears fall from her eyes.

"Sakura…" He whispered, caressing the tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...I'm sorry." She whimpered quietly. His eyebrows lifted with the pain of seeing her like this. It broke his heart to see her tears and he wanted to know the cause of them. He would absolutely destroy anything and anyone that forced her into this state.

"You don't have to be sorry, Sakura. Talk to me. What happened?" He eased her. She sobbed, her body trembling uncontrollably.

"I-Indra...was here…" She cried with fear that Sasuke would leave her. She couldn't hide this from him. There was no way she could live with a guilty conscience and she hated what had happened. Sasuke stared at her calmly, honestly glad that she was telling him the same truth Suigetsu had said. She wasn't hiding from him and it gave him even more validation that Sakura was everything he thought she was. Loyal, honest and even if it was too early to call it so, she was meant for him and it made him want her at his side even more.

"H-He…He…" She whimpered, sobbing and trying to wipe away tears from her eyes that he didn't get to. He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, taking on the duty of taking away her tears. He hushed her to calm her down.

"Sakura, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's alright." He tried to ease her further but she only shook her head, completely overcome by anguish.

"N-No! It's not alright!" She yelled. Her sobbing turning into her completely accounting the events that happened in her apartment. Her teeth gritted and she told him everything that Indra had done to her, though she was still unable to open up about the past. Sasuke's eyes stared at her, wide eyed. Indra had kissed her. Indra had touched her. She even knew, he was hateful of any other man even being around her, yet this happened. He was furious. He was pained.

'I didn't want it! I-I tried—!" She began to cry out only to be cut off.

He kissed her, continuing to hold her face in her hands and sticking his tongue in. Sakura's tearful eyes remained wide, staring into his closed eyelids and in too much shock to react immediately. He slowly pulled away, moving to kiss away her tears just Indra had and she felt relief. She felt calm. This...this was who was supposed to be kissing her. This man was the one who was supposed to be touching her.

"It's not your fault." He murmured against her cheek, moving to the other one and trailing his kisses, to ensure he wiped away all instance of Indra kissing her. She couldn't help but cry more, still feeling at fault. The guilt wouldn't go away. Even though she had pushed him back and she had indeed acted faithfully, even though Sasuke himself said it wasn't her fault, there was a guilt in her. Another man had laid their hands on her. He kissed her. She felt absolutely terrible. Sasuke was too good for her. She felt it. He moved, sitting next to her again, closely and wrapping an arm around her.

"It's not your fault. It's his. So please, stop crying. For me." He pleaded lightly, pulling her face to look up at him. She sniffed, the back of his fingers brushing away final spewed tears before she was able to hold them back at least a bit.

"I don't want you to leave me…" She whimpered. They sat in silence, before Sasuke kissed her again, hoping to alleviate her worries.

"I won't leave you. Unless it's for work...I won't leave you." He whispered against her lips, his tone full of promise and certainty. He placed his forehead against hers staring into her downcasted eyes.

"Sakura…" He called out to her, eyeing her worriedly. She wouldn't meet his gaze, only stayed quiet before him. He looked at her down cast eyes, seeing nothing but pain in them. He gently grabbed her hand, watching her irises shift and stare at the hand over hers. Her hand lifted, beneath his, maneuvering so that she could hold his hand back. She gripped it tightly and he felt it. His eyes pained, pulling her to be closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest, looking off as she felt him caress her hand with his thumb.

"Do you want to tell me about your past with Indra?" He asked softly, stroking her hair with his free hand. She stayed silent and his eyes closed in understanding.

"If you don't want to tell me now it's fine. I'll wait. For you, I'll wait patiently, until you want to talk to me." He alleviated her. She squeezed his hand again, biting her bottom lip, the memory of Indra earlier bring a sinking feeling to her chest. Slowly she turned, reaching up to kiss him softly and passionately. She gave him several tender ones, before he completely closed the gap for a longer kiss. She moaned when he entered his tongue, kissing her troubles away. Her other hand reached to touch his cheek and the next thing she knew, she moved. Whilst kissing him, she straddled his lap and the moment she was on top, their kisses paused. She stared into his eyes with certainty and lust.

She wanted Sasuke to erase all instance of Indra touching her.

"Sakura…" He grunted, staring back with his heated gaze and desire, damn near impatiently awaiting her next move as indicated by his hands gripping her waist. Lecherously, his mind questioned what she was going to do with him, watching as her gaze dropped to his lips. His restraint and conscience barely got through to him as he remembered she had been drinking. He could still tasted it on her tongue.

"You've been drinking...we—" He was cut off by her lips, a hand gripping his hair. He grunted in surprise.

"I'm yours, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as their lips departed and his eyes flamed with a wild lust. His hands on her were so good on her. These were the hands that were supposed to be wrapped around her and she could feel with the way he grasped her and the way he stared at her, he didn't want her to get off him. Not one bit. Nor did she want to stop.

He hastily reached up to kiss her, their eyes locked throughout their make out as one of his hands rubbed down to grip her rear, holding no reservation. He was already wanting to feel all of her body, being driven into blind desire, especially after having found out another man touched her. She gasped in his mouth, moaning as he squeezed tightly, making his eyes flicker with a feral excitement. He pulled her as close as he possibly could, only to feel her grind her body a bit. He was given an instant flashback to the first provocative dream he ever had about her. His own imagination did not disappoint when seeing this exact face in his dream.

"That's right." He murmured against her lips.

Was this actually happening or was this a dream again? Was this just another fantasy?

He honestly didn't care, when both her hands cupped his face, moving in to kiss him, to which his response was instant. Their lips smacked against each other as he felt her hands lower. They stared into each other's eyes, pulling their lips away with a string of saliva disconnecting from their lips. Her hands glided down, pulling his tie loose and sliding it from his neck with the same slowness he remembered from that haunting dream of his. He leaned to kiss at her neck, pulling her closer against him. He heard her moan lightly at the demonstration, making his hand around her waist grip her tighter. It slowly moved up her abdomen, feeling her toned curves. She felt him give a bite and gave a surprised yelp, making him release and kiss it.

"Mine…" He murmured almost subconsciously, the huskiness of his voice sending tingling sensations through her. The same feeling she got whenever she remembered him telling her she was his. " _You're mine, Sakura"_ , he said just two days ago and she agreed to it, nor did she regret that. She wanted to be his. She wanted this. She wanted him. Her hands lowered blindly as she felt the buttons of his shirt. When she got the first one open, he flinched, pulling away from her neck. She blushed at the smoldering look in his eyes. His face was slightly rude, holding a need in his heated eyes. Her hands unbuttoned him slowly and she watched as his glare began to become impatient. Her eyes lusted further and he witnessed it as she placed her hands against his sculpted muscles. He gave a pant, unable to stop himself from feverishly kissing her. She moaned, their tongues declaring war, filled with strategic withdrawal and furious offensive maneuvers.

His hand traveled sneakily up her shirt, grabbing one of her mounds and she gasped, beginning to pant and moan with his touch. He rubbed and massaged and it felt newer than when he had touched her last week. She was feeling so hot as Sasuke's hands moved to touch her skin. Each touch to each other was a pleasing burn and an electrifying sensation.

"Sasuke...kun…" She moaned breathlessly, before they kissed again. Hearing it egged him on, driving him mad. His hand roughly shoved up her bra, now feeling her turned on peak. As his fingers glided over it, Sakura's back arched, her breath hitching when he grabbed it between his thumb and index finger. His other hand unclasped her bra, hating that her tank top was still in his way.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...I want you." She whispered lustfully against his lips. A switch flipped on his mind, his gaze becoming clouded with lust. She was turned to lay her back against the couch, Sasuke staring down at her with that steaming gaze. She felt like everything under those eyes. Such beautiful eyes he had. So capturing and demanding. The way he was looking at her made her melt.

As for Sasuke, he was going to make every one of his dreams come true.

"How badly do you want me?" He questioned huskily, his hand palming at her while the other lifted her shirt, slowly and teasingly. He wanted to hear it. He moved, licking and sucking her neck.

"Tell me." He _needed_ to hear it.

"I want to be yours, Sasuke-kun. Only yours. No one else's." She panted out, moving her neck to grant him more skin. He had enough of her god damn shirt after hearing that, even if he wanted to take his time and savor every moment of this. Her hand lowered down his chiseled abs, the other going into his hair as he made a mark. His hand began lifting her shirt, lifting it slowly to tease her. She squirmed with his touch, shivering lightly as he trailed over her still sensitive stitches. He felt them, halting in marking her neck and looking down at his biggest failure. His eyes saddened, gently gliding his fingers over the skin. Sakura placed a hand on his face, pulling his attention to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called in question, obviously sensing his slight distress. He moved to kiss her passionately. Sakura said she was almost completely healed, but it never dashed the wretched memory of finding her, bleeding out on his office floor. He lowered, softly placing kisses along her stitches, making Sakura gasp. It wasn't painful. As a matter of fact, the sensitivity of the area made her body grind in complete reaction. He kissed the area all over before reaching back up to kiss her again.

"To think...there was almost a chance I couldn't have this…" He whispered, looking into her eyes somberly. She stared up at him, gently, her hands sweetly wrapping around his neck.

"I'm here and I won't go anywhere...not unless you want me to." She whispered softly as he placed his forehead against hers, indirectly revealing her fears placed into her by Indra. She stared into his dark orbs, watching as she became an object to be worshipped by him. Her mind got brought back to before with Indra. There was no way Sasuke could look at her like this and only want sex from her could he? There was no way he wanted or was going to marry another woman, no matter what status they had, if he looked at her like this.

His response to her, whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses across her cheek, proved it for her.

"I don't ever want you to leave me. Ever." His other hand was lowered down her thigh, trying to be sure he didn't put any pressure on her body. He lifted to look her in the eye again.

"I mean it, Sakura." He urged, giving a slight glare just from the thought of it happening. He didn't know what he would do if such a thing came to pass. She gave a sweet smile, caressing his face.

"Then I won't go anywhere." She promised quietly to him. He stared at her, his eyes warming and suddenly he felt so head over heels for her he could kill for her. How she did this to him, he didn't know. He still didn't understand this strong tie he had to her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He kissed her again, his body needing her right now. He was already feeling impatient right now, even if he wanted to savor this moment. He wanted to take all the time in the world with her right now and listen to those sounds.

Despite that, Naruto was right those weeks ago. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her to lose her mind over him.

His hand lifted up her shirt further, getting close to her breast as he nipped again at her neck. She moaned.

Then, they both heard the jingling of keys opening Sakura's apartment door. They both froze. Sakura gasped and her face was full of shock and his eyes were filled with complete and unyielding rage. She sat up and so did he, his eyes glaring bloody murder to whoever the hell that was. They were both even more alarmed when they heard the door open and they heard a chirpy voice. Sasuke quickly got off Sakura and Sakura did her best to fix her straps and her ruffled shirt, but there was nothing they could do in the span of ten seconds.

"Sakura! You home? Sorry to drop in like this bu—" There, Ino stood in complete shock, staring at the open shirted Sasuke and the disheveled Sakura. He was glaring daggers and Sakura stared at her _supposed_ best friend in absolute mortification.

"I-Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, a red and embarrassed blush coming to her face.

"Oh. Ohmygod. Oh. _My_ _God_." Ino said, still gaping at the scene she had walked in on. Sakura stood from the couch furiously, stepping to the blond with an anger in her eyes.

"I gave you that key for emergencies Ino-pig! And how many times do I have to tell you to at least call me beforehand if you're going to " _drop by_ "! Even _Naruto_ follows that simple, fucking rule!" Sakura damn near yelled angrily. Ino's face went from shock to excited smugness. She gave a sly look to Sakura.

"Well, before that you were never so...busy. I figured that would be the same case tonight." She said grinning. She looked back at Sasuke, eyeing him up and down.

"I was obviously wrong. My bad." She said, shrugging her shoulders without an inkling of remorse. She was enjoying this predicament and Sakura could see it all too much. Sakura gave an aggressive look of complete disbelief. Sasuke scoffed, turning and redoing his shirt. Of all the ways to ruin his damn mood, he officially found the one he hated the most. Damn it. He almost made Sakura entirely his. And just what the hell was he supposed to do about the feeling in his pants right now?

Fucking, _damn it_. Now he just remembered he had a meeting. Absolutely fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

"You're _bad_?!" Sakura yelled, her bra strap falling off her shoulder since it was still undone. Ino eyed the fallen strap, her grin widening.

"Well, then, I guess I'm gonna just leave a—"

"No need." Sasuke's voice cut off. Sakura snapped her gaze over, only to see him approaching her. His buttons done but tie still missing. He was leaving it here she presumed. He walked over kissing her forehead softly.

"Forgive me. I honestly have to get going. I'm running late. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after today." He said, staring into her eyes. Sakura looked at the time, her eyes widening. She remembered Sasuke had a meeting at eight thirty and it was quite the distance. It was already eight. For what she believed had to have been the first time ever, Sasuke was going to be late. She blushed, looking away. He had gotten caught up in all that too.

"I-I see. Sorry…and thank you." She apologized. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have been late. He lifted her face, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Don't be. I'll probably see you tomorrow rather than tonight. I have some documents at home I need to look over and I'm not exactly sure when I'll be done." He explained further. Sakura nodded, looking away and rubbing her arm out of impulse.

"Okay." She whispered. He turned, being face to face with Ino and instantly gave her the deadliest glare he had ever given anyone in his life. He wasn't sure if he had ever even given this look to Naruto before. Ino, however, showed no fear and only gave him a smug smirk.

"Try to keep focus now." She teased and he was sure a vein burst at his temple. In another word, his eyes definitely changed colors. He said nothing and walked passed, fearing that if he made any kind of act towards the blond friend, he'd start strangling the woman while screaming at her a plethora of obscenities. He could already imagine it; his hands wrapped around her neck, shaking her while Sakura pleaded with him to let go of the dying friend. The door closed behind him and Sakura glared at Ino.

"I. Cannot. _Believe_ you right now!" Sakura enunciated angrily. Ino gave out of laugh, gasping in complete shock at what she had just seen.

"I can't believe _you_ right now! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it one bit! Damn, he has a hot body. You're one lucky girl Sakura." Ino snickered. Sakura's teeth gritted. She could strangle the woman before her right now.

"Shut it, Ino-pig! Why do you have to ruin everything!?" Sakura yelled. Ino's eyes flew into even more excitement.

"Are those hickies I see?!" She gasped. Sakura quickly clasped both her hands over her neck.

"I-Ino!"

"I am _soooo_ calling the girls over right now!" The blond was already taking out her phone.

" _Ino!_ " Sakura screamed.

"Temari! Get your ass to Sakura's and get your ass to Sakura's like, _right_ _now_."

"Ugh! Why am I friends with you!?" Sakura whined for what had to have been the millionth time in her years of knowing Ino. The blond only sent another smirk her way, knowing that, as always, she was going to get away with this.

" _Best_ friends, forehead and it's because you love me!" Ino sang, dialing Hinata. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, completely giving up and walking over to get herself a glass of whiskey. She needed a drink.

And her body needed to calm down.

* * *

The rest of his night, he was restless. Pacing in his room, trying to bombard himself in documents and paperwork received from the last few meetings he had. He had a terrible time maintaining his focus during the last few meetings and where he should have been glad about the newly received numbers pertaining to interest over "Sakura Care", the moment he reached his car was maddening. The numbers were great. They were immense and there was already inquiry from other countries displaying interest in the new insurance plan. Yet, it did not distract him from his current turmoil one bit. He actually screamed in complete frustration, unable to forget Sakura beneath him; moaning and being pleased by his touch.

He had even began rereading statements dating as far back as four years ago. He couldn't sleep thinking of what he and Sakura had almost done. The words she said were better words than he could ever imagine.

" _I want to be yours, Sasuke-kun. Only yours. No one else's."_ His teeth gritted, running a hand through his hair and slamming the papers he held onto his study desk.

Why? Why the hell did Ino have to interrupt them. Damn it, she was all his for the taking and the damn blond just walks right in. Was it simply nature for blonds to be so damn irritating and dumb? First Naruto and now Sakura's friend. It had to be true. That or Naruto and Ino were somehow psychically linked into causing him endless amounts of frustration when it came down to him and Sakura.

"DAMN IT!" He growled loudly, slamming his fist into his desk. He grabbed his scotch, saying to hell with the glass and chugged the burning liquid from the bottle itself.

A shower. A nice shower would stop this if working didn't. He walked into his private bathroom, slamming the door with frustration. He angrily undressed, only to get imaginary flashes of her smiling lustfully at him while he did so. Stepping into his shower made things worse. Even with cold water running on him, all he could feel was her fingers sliding down his skin.

" _Oh, Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke turned to face the voice in his ear, ready to pounce on her at the instant he set sights on her, only to see nothing. He was alone, in his shower. He was losing his mind. She was making him lose his god _damn_ mind and he knew it wasn't going to be quelled until he had her.

" _I want you."_

If she was here….damn it. He would—

"Young Master? Are you alright? I heard your door slam so I came to—"

"Give me a towel Sebastian." He gruffed angrily. The shower was making things worse. So much worse. He wasn't calming down. Instead the fantasies just kept piling. Over and over, he couldn't stop feeling the way her skin felt under his hands, under his body. The sounds she made were constantly echoing in his mind.

Damn it all.

* * *

"Who are you?" Indra questioned the woman standing before him in his hotel room. She gave a haughty smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

"Just someone who's been watching you, _Indra_ -sama. The name's Karin." She answered, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. Indra gave a glare, walking over to the woman who had already been standing in his hotel room when he arrived.

"How do you know who I am? Are you some reporter?" He questioned again. She fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and gave a smirk.

"I have my ways and on top of that, I keep pretty good tabs on _my_ Sasuke-kun." She said, watching as Indra's eyes gleamed with interest. This was a sudden development he didn't mind at all. This, he could possibly use to his advantage.

"Your Sasuke?" He inquired. She nodded, placing her hand on her hip again.

"Damn straight. _My_ Sasuke-kun and that wench you seem to have a thing for stole him from me." She informed matter of factly. Indra gave another glare, this one harsher than before.

"Do not insult Sakura. Or would you prefer being blacklisted in every country that has decent work ethics?" He threatened, his dark eyes narrowed into a dangerous glower. Karin scoffed.

"I guess you don't want to hear my plan on getting her free from Sasuke-kun then, do you." She shrugged, walking by him towards the door. Indra's eyes widened, becoming stuck in place. Sakura, free? Sakura, able to come to his arms? Was it possible? Throughout his long walk and the drive back to the hotel, he couldn't think of anything that would woo her to his graces. He thought of sending flowers, gifts; apologizing to her in the flesh was off the table for now. His tongue was still pained.

"Wait." He commanded, hearing her footsteps pause instantly. She slowly turned, just as he did and Indra eyed her suspiciously.

"What plan…" Karin's smirk widened.

"I'll start off by saying, she'll run away from my Sasuke-kun and straight into your arms." She took the moment to eye her polished fingernails, admiring the job the salon lady did. A beautiful red coat of paint and a perfect manicure. She couldn't wait to be with Sasuke and have them done every Tuesday, instead of once a month.

"How do you know my intentions? How do you know of my connection to Sakura?"

"Like I said, I've been watching. That...woman...has been a thorn in my side. I need her out of the picture so I can get to Sasuke-kun." Indra damn near scoffed.

"Hmph. A crazed fangirl is going to help me get the love of my life? Get out." He berated, scolding himself for even entertaining the idea. Karin gave an insulted glare, walking to the Otsutsuki heir.

"I'll have you know, I feel genuine for Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. Indra gave a cold look.

"I know women like you. You're all too obvious. Ambitious, tenacious and completely without morale. You're a sociopath, only looking to gain without working for it." Indra said coldly. Karin crossed her arms, lifting her gaze to him.

"And what makes you any different from me?" She asked. Indra glared down at her.

"We are nothing alike." He scoffed. Karin raised an eyebrow. An amused smirk coming to her lips, she tilted her head with a cynical look in her eyes.

"Oh? Yet, just like me, the girl you fancy rejected you. You tried everything in your power and just like me, it had never, _ever_ been enough. How long have you been trying? Years?" Indra slightly flinched, his dark eyes glaring further with suspicion. Was the woman a stalker? Was there someone feeding her with information?

"How...do you know all this?" Karin smiled vindictively, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

" I told you already. We are pretty similar. Sasuke-kun has always in been out of my reach. For years, I've tried getting his attention and his favor only for him to push me off. It's the same for you, right? That's why you showed interest in my _plan_?" She asked, the arrogance in her smirk unwavering. Indra glared.

"That's besides the point. I will go about things my own way. I am not interested in being assisted by a woman like you." He scoffed. Karin placed a finger on his chest, getting even closer to him whilst looking into his eyes.

"Do you really want her?" She pushed. Indra stared, the room becoming silent.

"Just give me a listen. I promise, with my plan, you won't even have to do much of anything. All you have to do, is wait for her to come running to you. She'll be crying and hurt, but she'll be yours...and Sasuke-kun will be mine. Ready to hear me out?" She was going to get her way and she was going to use any and all resources she could to get to Sasuke. Once she had him in her arms, she was certain he wouldn't let go.

She'd show him how much better she was than Sakura and if this still didn't work, she had one last trick up her sleeve that would resort to.

If that was the case, that _Danzo_ better keep his word.

* * *

 **Sasuke: ...Did you have to make me suffer...that much.**

 **...I'm far from done.**

 **Naruto: O.O...Note to self. Don't piss off Lone Wolf if she writes a story about me and Hinata.**

 **Sakura: -walks in- Oh! I was late to the new chap! How did it go?**

 **Sasuke: -flashes to Sakura, deadly sharingan in eyes-**

 **Sakura: E-Eh? A-Anata? What's wrong?**

 **Sasuke: Let's go, Sakura.**

 **Sakura: E-Eh?! But I didn't get to read the chapter yet, a—**

 **Sasuke: —disappears with Sakura—**

 **-evil eyes- You can run, Uchiha. But I will make you suffer THE WAY I'VE SUFFERED AND**

 **Naruto: Lone Wolf!**

 **...**

 **Naruto: U-Uh...don't you think you should do your send off? Neh? -grins nervously-**

 **...See you next chap.**

 **Naruto: Oh shit...**


	16. Two Days of Preparation

**Hellloooo! ^.^**

 **Sasuke: ...**

 **You're awfully quiet today. Well, more quiet than usual.**

 **Sasuke: Sakura said...if I behaved...you might...**

 **Mayyybbeee...who knows?**

 **Naruto: Huh? What are you guys talking about?**

 **Let's just say, if I don't get chased, harmed or mangled in anyway...you might want to keep out of next chap Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Ehh? Why?**

 **Sasuke: -grabs collar, sharingan activated- If you don't stay out of the next chapter, I'll _murder_ you.**

 **Naruto: EEEHHHH?! B-BUT-**

 **TO THE CHAP!**

* * *

"You're sure this is the place, Kisame?" Itachi asked, eyeing the apartment building they were parked outside of. The man in the passenger seat nodded, smirking at the raven haired, longtime partner next to him.

"Doubting my work after all these years, Itachi? Even if I'm wrong, I went off the documents you gave me, so don't blame me if it's wrong." Kisame scoffed with amusement, eyeing the earned glare he received from Itachi. The obsidian eyed man sighed, opening his car door and stepping out, to be greeted by the mid August, evening breeze.

"I'll meet you around the corner." Itachi said, not waiting for a reply as he shut the door behind him. Kisame drove off and Itachi eyed the building with attention to detail. It was a moderately sized apartment building. Elegant in a sense, but nothing expensively luxurious or overly lavish. It looked pleasant, to put it simply. It was such a building that, if one did not live there, it was easily ignored and disregarded.

Itachi couldn't help but think it made sense for a detective to live somewhere so mediocre and passable.

He walked across the street, the door being opened for him by a doorman he took note of. The man was dressed in a neat black suit and tie.

"Greetings. What floor are you going to?" The doorman asked, obviously acting as a bit of security. Itachi gave a curt nod in greeting.

"The sixteenth floor." Itachi answered simply. The man nodded, bringing out a black book and scribbled something down.

"Identification please." He requested. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed with slight irritation. He knew a variety of high end buildings that asked for such things upon entry, but he wasn't expecting that same treatment here. Was this the detective's doing? He handed his ID after pulling it out of his wallet. The man appeared to write down his information and Itachi was glad he brought his fake information rather than the real one. For what he was about to do, the Uchiha name could not be affiliated with it under any circumstance. Receiving his ID back, he steeled his resolve, hoping Sasuke would understand in some form when he explained things later. He entered the elevator, greeted by an operator.

"Sixteenth floor." Itachi repeated. With a pressing of the button, they were on their way up. In silence, he quietly contemplated and planned every avenue this meeting would go down and plotted accordingly. He wasn't sure if he would succeed in what he wished to, but in the event that things weren't going to go his way, he had several contingency plans in place.

He could only hope that Sasuke didn't do anything foolish. He had been keeping tabs through Sebastian—as he always had—and knew he had to work fast. Sasuke was investigating Orochimaru and he never wanted the two close at any capacity. Itachi was certain Orochimaru was up to something, but there was nothing Itachi could really do about it currently if he didn't know what that something was. All he could do was protect Sasuke as much as he could.

" _There are two sides of the business world, Itachi. There's what you witness everyday on one hand, the other a world of secrets and shady doings. You must keep an eye on Sasuke. Protect each other."_ His father warned him years ago, when Sasuke was still a toddler, sending him on his own path that his mother never understand; as gentle and in the know as she was. Sasuke was right about one thing; he had worried her and he was gone a lot, but it was to keep his promise. The things he learned and witnessed, things he had even turned a blind eye to, he hoped to keep Sasuke as far from it as possible, even if it meant being hated.

" _Take care of Sasuke."_

Now, Sasuke had Sakura as well. It was best if the youngest Uchiha just keep away from these things. Sakura could be just as much of a target and Danzo's actions were proof of that.

He found the apartment number he had looked for and knocked on the door. Inside was the gentle sound of a piano, the playing of _Clair De Lune_ by Debussy could be heard. It was a soothing melody, calm and beautifully played. Itachi almost didn't want to knock on the door and interrupt such a lovely melody. Still, it had to be done. He reluctantly knocked, the piano sound stopping instantly as he had feared.

"Coming!" A sweet voice called out. In just a moment, he was met with a blond haired girl, friendly violet eyes welcoming him without reservation. Her long hair was curled a bit at the ends, decorated with musical note pins and she wore a simple white sundress.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Itachi gave her a soft smile. It was obvious that being friendly here would be his best option. In fact, she sort of radiated this feeling of warmth, similar to Sakura in a way. There was that air of freedom Sakura seemed to have.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Is there a Saihara Shuichi here?" He asked. Her eyes lit with recognition of the name and she gave an even brighter smile with a nod.

"Ah! You're looking for my fiance? Please come in. He is in his office right now." She carelessly allowed him to enter. Itachi gave a look of slight concern for the female who had just let a stranger into her home. Did she not think he could be an enemy? Her fiance was the ultimate detective after all. It was possible that he had enemies; previous perpetrators that could have wanted revenge against him, yet she seemed completely unafraid. Was that custom of her? He stepped into the modest, but cozy apartment, eyeing the rather old style decor.

"Shuichi-kun! You have a guest here for you!" She called out before turning to Itachi.

"Would you like anything? Tea? Water?" She offered, but Itachi shook his head.

"No. Thank you." Out from a hallway, the dark haired man walked out, eyeing Itachi curiously with a calculatory gaze that seemed fitting of the detective. The woman walked towards him, kissing his cheek.

"Do you need another coffee?" She asked. He watched the man give her a gentle smile, his gaze going from studious inspection to tender.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll come get it, so just leave it for me in the kitchen, while I talk to this man in my office." He accepted tenderly. She gave a giggle, nodding and walking away from him into another room. Itachi watched her leave, before he was looking back at the man hired by Sasuke for his personal investigations. He was currently in a white button down, dark black pants. His eyes lost their tenderness, becoming serious as his brow furrowed.

"Follow me." He said and Itachi did as ordered. They walked down the hall, entering a room and stepping into a dimly lit office with a fireplace. The room, like the rest of the house, was a lavish old style decor, with a desk, cabinets of bottles, books and folders and so on. There was quite a bit that Itachi had neither the time nor the care for to take in, but it certainly looked straight out of a Sherlock Holmes story.

"Thank you for meeting with me so easily. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd be busy as the so called ultimate detective." Itachi thanked. Shuichi walked to his desk, collecting a number of files and putting them into respective cabinets.

"It's no issue...honestly, I was expecting you a bit sooner." Shuichi said, looking Itachi in the eye when he was done with his sentence. Itachi raised an eyebrow, his surprised eyes narrowing with observation.

"You know who I am?"

"I do. Although, I do want to ask, does Uchiha-sama know you're here?" Shuichi questioned. Itachi shoved his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes calmly.

"No and I do wish to ask that you would keep this visit between us. Of course, I understand if you will not, but I hope you'll consider my request." Itachi stated smoothly. The detective was silent for a moment, placing a hand over his lips what appeared to be contemplative thought.

"Are you here to deter me from the investigation he's asked me to conduct?" Though spoken through his hand, the question was a loud and clear deduction. Itachi grunted, glad he didn't have to explain his reason for being here. The less time he spent here the better. He could potentially be bringing danger to the man's home just from being here, if Orochimaru was watching his movements.

Or if other people knew he was here against his hopes.

"Indeed. Any and all people relative to Sasuke should stay out of this except for me. He doesn't know what he is getting into and neither do you." Itachi warned.

"I'm very far into my investigation and have been getting dead ends. In my experience, that usually means some bad dealings going on with cover ups. Is that why you want me to cease my investigation?" Shuichi deduced almost perfectly, eyes narrowed, his hand dropping from his face and falling to his side. Itachi nodded again.

"Is it because you are a part of these dealings as well?" Itachi stared back at the dark haired man, his onyx eyes meeting Shuichi's, a seriousness overtaking his eyes.

"That is not your concern. However, if you value your livelihood and if you care for the safety of your fiance, you should stay out of this while you still can." Itachi warned further, watching the implication of danger to his woman, make the detectives eyes fluster. His eyes lowered, another contemplative and even fearful look going to his eyes. Itachi's brow furrowed, looking at nothing in particular and recited his father's teachings.

"In some ways, the business world is just as much if not more dangerous than any violence committed. These are people with power and wealth. They can get away with most things and that's why you've reached the dead ends you have. This is your chance to pull out, while these people are still unaware of you." Itachi ended with finality, hoping it would push him off the case. He saw the fear in his eyes, so it should have been enough to deter him. Another moment of silence filled the room, that is, until the gentle, smooth melody of _Clair De Lune_ began to play from somewhere in the apartment again. The tune appeared to ease the man before him and his eyes gleamed, as if finding some sort of resolve.

"I'm not a stranger to threats, Itachi-san." Shuichi said, catching Itachi off guard. He knew his name? How much ability did the ultimate detective have? Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't look so surprised. I did do my research on your family before applying to Uchiha Corporations. You have an extensive history and I have always thought it odd about you being disowned by your father years ago, yet, you appear to move around freely at your own will. There is also no evidence of you having an occupation to support this kind of lifestyle and everything about you is nonexistent after your disowning. Moreover, all records are practically erased of you after the death of your parents those years ago." Shuichi started, his tone certain and assertive. Itachi's eyes gave a slight glare, though it wasn't directed at Shuichi. His gaze lowered to the wooden floors. Shuichi eyed him for a moment.

"So I asked myself, why would a prodigal son, heir to a multibillion dollar company be disowned by his own father, yet not cut from the will. If you really had bad ties with the family, it strikes me as odd that they never restrained you from whatever you were doing. I found a few misdemeanors from your teenage years, but nothing about a reform school or even jail time that you should have spent. I wanted to ask—" Itachi lifted his eyes again, catching the man's eye with his stoic gaze.

"My past is irrelevant to this." Itachi diverted, cutting him off. Shuichi gave a look of suspicion.

"I suspect that isn't as true as you make it out to be. Certain things throughout the years that have coincided between your disownment and questionable events leads me to believe quite the opposite. I made a promise some time ago, to always fight for the truth and that's a promise I made to my fiance. To be honest, she has more courage than I do and it's because of her that I've gotten to where I am. So, sorry. But I can't stop my investigation." Shuichi said valiantly, an air of confidence suddenly coming over him. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, a frown coming to his lips.

"There's no reason we can't work together. After all, I also believe that while you may have a hand in this suspicious activity, I think you are actually trying to save and protect the Uchiha name...and your brother. Am I right?" Shuichi said, a small uncertain smile on his lips. Itachi stayed quiet for a moment.

The man wasn't wrong. He certainly was the ultimate detective after all.

"What makes you think I'm not the one you should be wary of Saihara? I am the one standing here and threatening you." Itachi questioned, but Shuichi only shook his head.

"No, that's wrong. You're warning me. Besides, if you truly wanted to hurt me or Kaede, you surely would have done it by now, especially if the people you're trying to warn me of are as ruthless as you make them out to be." Shuichi said with certainty. Itachi stared and though his face didn't show it, he was slightly astounded by the ultimate detective. What exactly has he found out to come to such conclusions? Itachi was certain that the man had no reason to trust him. If this were himself or Sasuke, he was certain they would have done everything and then some to ensure the safety of those precious to them. No one would be trusted, not fully anyway.

"There's no reason we can't work together, Itachi-san. Whatever it is that has brought you to warn me, we can end it faster if we work together." Shuichi offered. Itachi shook his head, turning and deciding to leave now. He had spent too much time here and he didn't want to draw attention.

"You should think it over, Detective. For your safety and your fiance's safety. I will handle things on my own. It's better that way." Shuichi was quiet, walking out with Itachi and towards the door. As Itachi was let out, he turned back just slightly to look Shuichi in the eye.

"Be careful, Saihara. Remember my warning." He reminded. Shuichi gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-san...and I promise, I'll find out the truth of everything. If you have anything that I should know about, please let me know." The detective bid farewell. Itachi nodded, commencing with leaving the building. The detective was quite reliable and he was more intuitive than Itachi had originally anticipated. The man at first glance really didn't seem like much, but his background and their conversation proved he was very dependable. He might indeed by quite the asset to Sasuke, for Sasuke. Maybe, Saihara could be useful, if he had the right connections.

He walked out the building towards where he said he would meet Kisame and entered the car quietly. The man looked at him upon his entry, turning the car back on, that is, until a figure caught his eye.

"Itachi…" Kisame called out, gaining the man's attention. Kisame made a motion with his chin, motioning for Itachi to look across the street. His eyes followed Kisame's gaze, widening at the sight he saw from the street. Izumi was there, waiting to cross the street with her phone to her ear. She appeared to be on her lunch break, a smile on her beautiful face as she spoke to whoever she was speaking to on the phone, dressed in a lovely yellow sundress. Itachi's eyes became lost to the view, a pain surfacing in his chest. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but her voice was a permanent and prominent memory carved into his ears. She looked back and forth from the street and though Itachi knew she couldn't see him in the dark car, he felt their eyes lock for the briefest moment.

"You want five minutes? You've been on your best behavior for years now. I doubt it will be a bother to at least talk to her. Maybe you can even explain some things." Kisame said, a genuine understanding in his tone. Itachi was quiet, watching her cross finally. He stared for a moment longer, only to see her approaching Tenma, sharing a short sweet kiss. His eyes pained and he willed the throb in his chest away. He closed his eyes, dashing all thoughts and emotion from his mind.

"...No. Let's go." Itachi said quietly. The longtime partner stared for a long moment, before shifting the gears. He said nothing on the matter, knowing that there was nothing that could truly be said.

They had gone over this years ago and nothing had changed between then and now, not the way Itachi wanted it to.

* * *

Sakura was absolutely rigid as the last meeting left Sasuke's office. After what almost happened two nights ago, she could now barely stand in his presence, but of course, being his secretary, it was impossible to avoid talking to him. Each time they were in the same space together, she could feel nothing but tension and it wasn't bad either. Instead, her stomach did flips every time he looked at her and the looks he gave her now were electrifying. Still, she couldn't help but feel absolute mortification about what had happened and what was about to happen.

Yesterday, she was able to hurriedly leave before he could catch her with the excuse that she had something to take care of but that did not change seeing him first thing in the morning. Each time he looked at her, her heart raced. His gazes on her had become so intense compared to before and she would sometimes catch him looking her up and down. Not that she didn't like it, but she was a bit embarrassed about what had happened. She had totally threw herself at him and she could still feel his hands, his licks. Her hands appeared to remember how his firm chest and abs felt. The words he said, the way he looked at her; it was all permanently burned into her mind despite the bit of alcohol into her system. Even so, when she did have a clearer mind and after getting quite the talking to from the girls, she found she didn't and wouldn't have regretted it. She didn't want him to stop and it scared her, that she could be so bold as to just straddle his lap the way she did. The things they said to each other.

She stood, quietly shutting down her computer, hearing Sasuke bid the man farewell.

"Sakura." She flinched. Even the way he said her name now. It was like he had taken control over her and they didn't even pass second base. Oh God, what would happen if they moved to third base? She audibly gulped, turning towards him and giving him her best smile that she could muster as flustered as she was.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun? Everything okay? I'm done for the day." She proclaimed smiling. Again, she was met with that intense stare, but Sasuke seemed reluctant to be near her as well. She wondered if she had indeed moved too fast for him. Maybe she made a wrong choice, doing what she did. Did she seem easy? Did he now lose interest in her? She didn't even know how to properly apologize for it, even though she already had.

Unbeknownst to her, she couldn't be any more wrong. He didn't want to make a move. Getting near her, he wasn't sure what he would do. Sure, he had an idea of what his body would do, the moment he was in an arm's reach of her, but he didn't want to push her away with his new found lust. Ever since that night, she had been the only thing on his mind. He desperately wanted to control his newfound urges. Despite that, Sasuke found fighting against himself proving beyond difficult. His body was damn near begging to touch her. He wanted to grab her again. He hadn't even had the chance to kiss her since.

"Where are you going tonight?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. She blinked for a moment, before looking away with a blush. At least he wasn't being so pressy about what they almost did a few days ago. He hadn't mentioned it once.

"I-I...was just going to go home. I don't have anything planned. Naruto said he might come over with Hinata, but he isn't sure, since he is having dinner with her parents." She answered honestly.

"I see." He said quietly. Another moment of silence again before Sakura uncomfortably shifted her purse on her shoulder and he had enough of this space between them.

Damn, he couldn't take it anymore.

"U-Uhm…I guess I'll be going no—EEK!?" She was bum-rushed into his arms, her lips angrily captured by his. He pulled her close, a hand going into her hair and unable to stop from pushing her against her desk behind her. He kissed her feverishly, his kisses becoming bruising ones as he felt her kiss him back. God, he missed it. Even kissing her, made him desperate for more. How in the absolute _living_ _hell_ was he supposed to deal with this ache for three whole weeks? She gasped against his mouth, the opportunity taken by him to let in his tongue, except to be stopped, as she ripped away from him. He grunted, eyeing her as they both panted.

"S-Sasuke-kun, wait…" She whispered breathlessly. He gave an agitated glare, looking down at her, but heeded her nonetheless. Her hands were against his chest and subconsciously moved upwards towards the sides of his neck. She blushed, now feeling like a complete mess. No. She didn't want to stop him, but still—

"Sasuke-kun, you're next meeting is going to be here soon." She reminded. His brow furrowed, a frown coming to his currently neutral lips. Of course. Of course, she'd stop him for such nonsense. He let out a sound that was a mixture between a scoff and a snort, deciding to ignore her by smashing his lips back on hers. She gave out a whine of protest against his already impatient tongue to which Sasuke pulled away in annoyance.

"I haven't had a moment with you since…" He trailed, obviously referring to that night. She blushed harder, looking away from him. She felt the hands on her waist shift, lowering down to her hips. He was trying. Whatever divinity above that wrote out his very thoughts knew he was trying so damn hard to restrain himself but it was now nearly impossible. The last two days had been hellish for him. He was plagued by her over and over, every time he saw her after Ino's barge in, he couldn't stop thinking of the words she moaned out to him. She wanted him and he was damn sure she could never fathom his want for her. It was an immense struggle between duty, respect and plain excruciating need that threatened to torture him until the end of his days.

"Goddamnit Sakura." He growled, kissing her recklessly again, giving into his body and mind's desires. For the first time ever, he had absolutely no control of himself whatsoever and the cares he gave for it were slim to none. He released her lips, leaving her breathless. She was now officially losing her own fight of reasoning and logic. Instead she would rather lose herself to Sasuke, the stealing of her breath proving it ever more. The lock he had on her gaze was further confirmation. Still, there was no escaping the voice in the back of her mind that whispered caution. He moved closer to her neck, getting a whiff of her scent as her hands rubbed up to his shoulders. She turned into him, wanting to be even closer than they were now.

Was it selfish that this was all he wanted? Now, with her in his arms, he felt so much more calmer than before. All the stress of the day and the frustration he had been feeling whenever thinking about her was gone.

And damn, he was itching to touch her in more ways than this right now.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked. There was one more week before he left for the cruise. He was not looking forward to it one bit and he had very little time to be with her, but he wanted to spend as much of it as he could with her. As a matter of fact, even if he wanted it so badly it haunted his dreams, he didn't mind if they didn't do what they almost did. It was enough just to be with her and for Sakura it was the same.

"Of course, but...are you sure you have the time? Tomorrow is Friday and you have a very important conference in the morn—mmph!" She was cut off by his lips again.

"Will you stop being my secretary and shut up about work? I know that already." He grumbled against her lips with irritation seeped into his tone. Sakura stared into his agitated irises, watching his face grimace as she gave him a short, apologetic laugh.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I can't help it sometimes." She chuckled. He was certain he had a little bit of time, but there were cameras watching. He didn't care about his security guards, but what he wanted to do right now, would make him front cover news for months on end. He needed to hear those sounds again. Even if just a bit. There was still some time before Mei arrived.

"S-Sasuke-kun…a-about the other d-day…" She trailed, not sure where to start. With the way he was towards her right now, was it necessary to apologize?

"Let's go into my office." He murmured. Sakura blushed, her heart racing faster than a speeding train. She was pulled with haste. There was no time wasted when the door closed behind her. She was pushed up against it and feverishly kissed. Her voice acted on its own accord, moaning as his hand rose up her side and grabbed one of her mounds. Her lips were released, soft moans escaping her as his hand palmed and rubbed with a teasing slowness. She panted, looking up at him with a growing lust in her eye as he continued.

"S-Sasuke-kun...s-someone w-will hear…" She whispered only to be kissed and palmed at a bit more roughly. She now found the true answer to a question she had earlier, that being what she would do if Sasuke wanted to do this with her. She seemed unable to resist his demanding touch and kisses. She could only feel the same want as he was showing and she had no idea what she was in for.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had a number of ideas of how this was going to go.

"You've been driving me crazy, Sakura." He mumbled against her lips. Ever since two days ago, his patience was absolutely gone. His restraint was diminished. He couldn't even think properly anymore. His other hand lowered, glad she was wearing slacks today. That would make this easier.

"You know that?" He gently brushed his fingers against the fabric, earning a high pitched gasp. His hand moved back and forth, slowly adding pressure with each sound she made. His heated eyes stared down at her pleased face, burning the image into his mind. He multitasked, palming her one of her breast in the other hand.

Sakura was all his and he was officially going to do whatever he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted with her. The only way he would stop would be if she blatantly said so.

" _S-Sasuke…_ " She whined against his lips and he was ignited with fire. She wanted more. She couldn't—didn't want to—tell him to stop. She was absolutely weak to him and felt her mind blank the more he continued. Now, she felt she wanted her clothes out of the way. Feeling his hands on her skin and now only feeling them over clothes was now just a treacherous taunt. The one between her legs was an even more excruciating tease.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you...or those sounds." He murmured huskily, adding a bit more pressure. Sakura gripped into his blazer in reaction, doing her best to keep quiet whilst her mind fogged with pleasure. Sasuke must have noticed her attempt at silence, because he gave her another glare. He was definitely not pleased by it one bit. His hand shoved into her pants, feeling the fabric of her panties. She gave out a louder moan and Sasuke gave a lecherous smirk. He rubbed, noting a moisture he could feel as he slid his fingers back and forth.

"So warm." He murmured absentmindedly, watching as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes met his, a prey staring up into the hungry eye of her predator. She panted and moaned, her hips moving against his movement as the closer proximity of his fingers to her treasured area sent her to cloud nine. His eyes gleamed at the action, watching her cheeks flush a beautiful crimson. Her other hand rubbed up his arm, needing to touch and hold him. She reached up to kiss him only to be denied the affection with a taunting lift of his chin, taking advantage of his height. She gave a scolding groan, her hand gripping the wrist in her pants simply out of reaction when he experiment with circles. She tensed, only for Sasuke to snatch her hands at their wrist and held them above her head with his unoccupied hand.

"Say my name." His command was raspy as well as barely heard. Sakura was actually at a point where she wasn't quite sure she could comprehend even the most basic meaning of language. The only way she could communicate right now is with whatever sound her throat made as Sasuke worked her towards something she couldn't name at the moment. To have it before him was music to his ears and he was desperate for more. Her body began trembling against his, a tortured look coming to her eyes when his pacing slowed.

"Say my name, Sakura." He murmured again. Now, being punished with a lack of pleasure he watched her shake her head in agony. His hand found the area her bud would be. The moment he pressed on it, her hips involuntarily bucked. Sakura's head moved back against the door, her eyes shutting as she lost her breath. A sound rumbled from his chest, an almost feral and territorial growl that vibrated proudly at the obvious pleasure he was giving to Sakura. She writhed in agony when he refused to urge her to that sweet, sweet brink she was reaching and just as he wanted, she lost her mind. She haphazardly bucked her hips in complete desire and Sasuke reveled at the sight. If this continued any further, he was going to take her right here and now.

"Sasuke-kun! S-Sasu-ke-kun!" She whimpered out, driving him insane.

"There, huh?" He noted, staring down as he rubbed her in circles. Sakura panted, unable to stop her hips from moving sensually to his hand and Sasuke was absolutely enamored with the sight. He had half a mind to cancel his appointment right now. If it hadn't been for the fact that Mei was already on her way, he probably would have. He moved, nipping and biting her neck as he moved his hand faster. She pressed her lips together hard, trying to muffle her moans, only to make strangled whimpers.

"Let me hear you, Sakura. Tell me what you want." He huskily commanded, rubbing her up and down again, experimenting. He was watching every reaction with specific detail, watching her breaths quicken, her eyes fog. He wanted to learn. He wanted to know everything and anything that sent her mind into oblivion. Her body felt like it was burning and it felt so good. She suddenly couldn't bite back her moans anymore, making the sweetest sound he ever heard in his life while throwing her head back. Her eyes stared up at him with a dangerous need.

"Please kiss me, Sasuke-kun!" She pleaded almost helplessly and he had never been so turned on before. He had never done this to anyone before but if he knew he'd feel such an adrenaline of power as he did right now, he would have tried this sooner. She was completely under his control, a complete slave to his touch and he _loved_ it. It was outstanding. Watching a woman he considered the epitome of strength, respect and even power be reduced to putty by his doing, was absolutely gratifying. He leaned down, claiming her lips as she had requested feeling the vibrations of her moans against his tongue. Each kiss from her grew more reckless than the last and he felt her panties get noticeably wetter.

"Ah! Hah! Haaah!" She sobbed out when he released her lips and Sasuke felt addicted to hearing those luscious sounds. Hearing them be made for him boosted his ego to a euphoric height and damn he wanted to hear so much more.

"Feels good?" He asked huskily.

"Yes! _Yes_!" She whispered, unable to tear away from his smoldering eyes. She was loving that look and everything he was doing and her body was definitely wanting even more than this. She wondered how much more of this seemingly never ending pleasure she could get at Sasuke's hand. He wasn't even inside her. His skin was still not even touching her flesh. How would that feel?

" _Aaah!_ Please, don't stop!" She practically begged and his eyes sparked with fire. Her eyes shut tightly when he both increased the pace and pressure, the moisture seeping onto his fingers through her panties. Her head swung back again, her hips bucking even more exaggeratedly. The friction was increasing the euphoria coursing her body, her mind becoming far gone. She melted as he moved to lick her neck again, his grip in her hands tightening when he felt her pull on them. Despite his strength she didn't relent, causing him to release her in curiosity only to feel her wrap her arms around him, one in his hair while the other gripped his blazer over his shoulder. She was grabbing him for dear life, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt a churning in her stomach and he was not prepared for the world of a difference he would feel when she grabbed him like this. Her hands held him so tightly, as if she needed him to live and her grip was only getting tighter. It built up more and more, before the next thing she felt was pure ecstasy.

She had never made such a beautiful sound as he felt her panties soak against his fingers, her legs shaking with her wild rush as she threw her head back. He groaned instinctively, moving her panties to the side and feeling her slicked juices while staring into her pleasured eyes. She gave a high pitched squeal of pleasure as he brushed his fingers on her sex, panting as he slowly felt her up and down and he burned the image in his mind. She shakily gasped, panting excessively when he finally pulled out his hand, still holding onto him languidly. He brought his fingers to his lips, tasting them and his eyes damn near glowed with lust. He honestly hated sweets, but she tasted so damn good he was hungry. He moved to kiss her lips again, his hand lowering back down for her sweetness in the midst of their liplock, hoping to feel her again.

Until his office phone began ringing. He growled and Sakura whimpered against his lips.

God _damnit_ , Terumi.

"Tsk. I thought she'd take longer." He grumbled, his eyes narrowing. Sakura slowly slid her hands down his back, catching her breath still. He didn't want to let her go, but he'd be damned if Terumi of all people met Sakura right now. The woman would probably go into wedding plans and that was definitely something he did not want to embarrass Sakura with.

"I-I told you she'd be here soon." She whispered, her blush never leaving her cheeks. He smirked down at her, brushing his nose against hers.

"Not that you wanted me to stop. Pretty sure I heard the exact opposite actually." He purred, continuing to ignore his ringing office phone. Sakura blushed harder, turning her gaze from him, a flustered look in her eyes.

"Y-You j-jerk!" She grudgingly growled. His smirk widened.

"Now I'm a jerk." He sighed, one of his hands grabbing her rear, gaining a soft shriek. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Need I remind you, you make me this way, _Sa-ku-ra_? And that I can't even have you right now? Who's the real jerk?" He mumbled huskily, sending shivers down her spine. His very voice seemed to instill her body with a want for more, suddenly gripping his neck and blazer again. She felt him take nips of her earlobe, before there was the sound of his phone ringing again. He groaned again, his eyes glaring behind him towards his phone.

" _God_ _damnit_ _, Terumi."_ He seethed beneath his breath. He pulled away from her and she eyed him, still feeling her legs trembling lightly from her very first orgasm. She watched Sasuke speak on the phone and was suddenly filled with a want to be near him again. She wanted to be next to him, or in his arms. Or even, more embarrassingly, as the deepening blush on her face would proclaim, _on top of him_. Her mind finally whirled back to what just happened and now her body felt so suddenly cold. All the warmth that her body was just previously burning from was gone and she eyed Sasuke with an agonized need. This was definitely a new feeling and she now wanted to feel so much more of him she wished they had more time. He hung up and their eyes met. Her breath hitched in her throat.

He was still giving her that look in his eyes. That steamy, clouded look that looked ready to pounce on her. She felt her legs tremble again out of sheer reaction to that gaze, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"S-So...I-I'll see you later." Sakura proclaimed quietly, turning away to hopefully dash the onslaught of sinful thoughts a single gaze was bringing her. She was about to turn the knob on the door, until she felt his large hand over hers, the heat of his body directly behind her. His breath fanned down her neck, causing her body to freeze in place, waiting impatiently for what he would do next.

"I'll be over a bit late." He whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek. She nodded, the action making her feel his gentle lips lower to her neck.

"Alright." She murmured quietly. Sasuke reluctantly released her hand, expecting her to just walk away from him only for her to whirl around, kissing his lips heatedly. Taken aback by her sudden affection, he couldn't respond as instantaneously as he wanted—not that it was an issue to match her lips with his own and catch up. She was pulled even closer at her waist, feeling like she was drunk with him. Her dopamine levels skyrocketed and she bit his bottom lip as she finally pulled away and oh, did it send shivers down his spine. He raised an eyebrow, watching a look of uncertainty wash over her features and slowly he smirked, reading Sakura like the open book she was.

"Hn. What's this? Don't want to leave so soon now? You practically ran from me yesterday." Sasuke observed. His smirk widened when Sakura didn't answer and the blush on her cheeks turned a deeper crimson.

"Or is it that you want more?" He taunted, giving a small stroke to her naval and pulling the hem of her pants again with his finger. Her reddening blush answered for her, a cute pout coming to her lips.

"S-Shut up…t-that's uncalled for..." She growled, placing her forehead against his chest in an attempt to hide from him. He gave an amused chuckle, his hold tightening just a bit.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't want you to leave either." He murmured, as she clung to him. Sakura was quiet for a moment, believing him. Even his hold was telling of that, if his tender tone wasn't enough. Her head lifted slowly to him, being met with that hard gaze he naturally gave off. Staring into her innocent eyes, he wasn't sure if Sakura would ever truly comprehend how much he wanted her; the things she did to him, without doing anything at all. He was about to lean in for her soft lips, before hearing knocking on his door.

Sasuke scoffed, gritting his teeth as Sakura left his arms and he reluctantly released her. Sasuke eyed her one last time, watching as she smiled at him one more time and departed, opening the door to the woman he was meeting with. He mentally groaned again, turning to greet the approaching Mei. Sakura couldn't help but eye the beautiful woman as they passed each other, watching from the elevator as she approached Sasuke. It was odd, really. They had just had a moment together and yet, she couldn't help but feel horrible whenever Sasuke was around one of his female clients and meetings. Naturally, there was no escaping that he had to be around males and females alike, but she couldn't help but wonder if the way Sasuke so angrily lashed out on men around her was because of this very feeling in her chest. Of course, she was more quiet about her small bouts of jealousy, but it didn't change the sinking feeling in her stomach as Mei and him shook hands and the doors closed on her with that final scene. Her eyes lowered again, sighing and shaking her head.

As she told herself, time and time again, she didn't need to think that way.

"Mei." He grumbled grudgingly. The woman eyed him with a sly grin, a knowing look in her eye.

"Hmmmm. Did I interrupt something?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the woman.

"What are you insinuating this time, woman? I'm not in the mood for your annoying antics." He scowled, glaring at her. She chuckled, raising a finger eyebrow.

"I can read a room, Sasuke. As a matter of fact, that look in her eye when she passed by was more telling than ever. Also, you sure took your time with letting me come upstairs." Mei teased, placing a hand on her hip. Sasuke cleared his throat, closing his eyes.

"I guess it's too much to even think you'll consider yourself wrong." Sasuke growled. She giggled again, an amused shine glossing her one revealed eye.

"No. Even I'm wrong sometimes...but I'm pretty confident, I'm not this time. Especially with the way your eyes followed her out the door." She proclaimed needlessly. Sasuke scoffed, walking to sit at his desk.

"That was her, wasn't it? She's the one? She's absolutely gorgeous." Mei asked, taking a seat in front of his desk. Sasuke was silent for a moment, eyeing the woman with a scolding glower.

"It's none of your business." He growled angrily. He was only met with a sly smile and an amused gaze. They sat in what was an uncomfortable silence for him before Mei's teasing voice cut through it.

"Soooo, that means I'm right, _right?_ Does she sound as sweet as she looks?" His blood ran cold, his eyes snapping from the file on his desktop with a stabbing glare. After what just happened moments ago in his office, that was a comment he could not dismiss or ignore. Then there was the newly released side of him that couldn't help inwardly smirking; ' _She isn't wrong.'_ His own voice murmured in the back of his mind, flustering him more as Sakura's moans replayed in his ears.

There was no stopping the burning on his cheeks.

" _God_ _ **damnit**_ , Terumi!" He yelled, only feeling more flustered with recurrent thoughts, earning a laugh from the fellow businesswoman.

* * *

Sakura rode with Suigetsu in complete and utter silence while the white haired man ranted about the day. She had been told that it was by Sasuke's very command when she said she would just take a taxi yesterday and with the recurrence of him driving her home again today, she supposed that it was true. Suigetsu even bragged that he was getting a pay raise, not that it was any of her business. Not that she minded again, but Sasuke absolutely intended to spoil her and she wasn't used to it.

Moreover, she couldn't get over what happened in Sasuke's office. She was absolutely dominated by him and she _loved_ it. That look in his eyes was still making her heart pound against her chest. Even the words he said to her were reverberating in her ears. His lips on her neck. His kisses. His touch. Everything was making her go crazy about him and she couldn't deny the stressing of her body wanting so much more. It was ludicrous. First she threw herself at him two days ago and now, he was touching her whenever and wherever he pleased. Her heart raced further, the possibilities of what could possibly happen next taunting her conscience and all she could do was blush and try to dash them away. Still, no matter how hard she tried, all she could think of, all she could feel, was him. She could barely listen to Suigetsu's rambling.

"Oh, look! Sasuke's here!" Suigetsu suddenly said. The man's name made her flinch out of her thoughts and she gasped. Straightening in her chair, she blinked into her surroundings. When she finally realized they had simply arrived at her apartment. She blushed, now realizing she had gotten excited and moved to glare at the now hysterically laughing Suigetsu.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, did you?" He chuckled out to her. Sakura gave a grimace, cursing herself.

"N-No...sorry. I had a lot on my mind." She murmured. Suigetsu gave a smirk.

"Heh. Sasuke?" He taunted. She blushed, turning to leave the car.

" _Bye_ , Suigetsu." She grumbled. Suigetsu chuckled, giving her a two fingered salute.

Walking out, Sakura was slightly surprised to run into Kiba and Akamaru, obviously coming back from a walk home. The brown haired, tan skinned man greeted her with a wolfish grin and as always, Akamaru ran towards her, his tail wagging and already whining for attention. Giving the dog the attention he so rightfully deserved, unable to hold back a laugh as he circled her excitedly, she eyed Kiba as he approached her.

"Good evening Sakura! Just getting off work?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. How was your day?" The addressed man shrugged.

"Same old same old. By the way, you got a massive package I brought in. It's in my apartment because I wasn't sure if it was something important you might have ordered." He explained, scratching the back of his head. Sakura eyed him with confusion, tilting her head to further emphasize her bewilderment.

"Eh? I didn't order anything. I wonder what it could be." She pondered, promptly following Kiba with Akamaru in tow up the building. They entered, stopping by Kiba's place beside hers and entering his similarly shaped apartment. Upon its revelation, Sakura's eyes marveled at the large box, her eyes widening as he plopped it down before her. It stood at about four feet tall and possibly just as much in width.

"W-Whoa! You weren't kidding. Who sent this?" She questioned, looking around. Kiba shrugged, sitting beside her and handing her a box cutter he grabbed on the way.

"No idea. There's no return label. Just your name and address." He said. Sakura cut the tape of box, flipping open the flaps to be met with a whiff of flora envelope the living room. The smell wafted through the air, ushering through and even causing Akamaru to sneeze. Inside the box were bouquets of flowers, her eyes brought a plethora of colors from the varieties of Madonna Lilies. Her eyes widened, staring at the flowers along with Kiba.

"Whoa. Someone's got a thing for you. That Sasuke-guy is quite the show off." Kiba laughed out lightly. Sakura gave a smile, blushing at the thought. Did Sasuke send her these flowers? He didn't say anything about a package being sent to her house. She picked up one of the all white bouquets, eyeing the beautiful Madonna Lilies in her hands.

"I wonder how he found out my favorite flowers." She mumbled. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No...maybe he asked Naruto?" She deduced. Kiba shrugged, pulling out another bouquet of brightly colored orange lilies, eyeing the fiery flower.

"Well, gotta hand it to him. That guy sure knows how to make an impression." Kiba sighed a bit enviously. Sakura chuckled, blushing at the lilies still in her hands. Sakura moved, bringing out another bouquet of lilies, the colorations of these a beautiful spotted fuschian inside the white petals.

"Heh. You gonna keep all of these? I might need a few for some pretty girls out there." Kiba asked jokingly, bringing out another set of stunning crimson red lilies. Sakura laughed, swiping the newly revealed bouquet from his hands with a taunting glare on her face.

"Very funny. _Maybe_ , if you can beat me in a game of arm wrestling, I'll let you borrow some, playboy." She chuckled. Kiba twitched, letting out a whine.

"Aah, come on! I can't beat you and you know that!" He complained. Sakura smirked haughtily, placing the flowers back in her box. She had a mind to text Sasuke right now to thank him, but she figured it would be unnecessary. She would see him later, but the flowers were indeed excessive. As a matter of fact, while it was a pleasant gesture, she couldn't help but think it was totally out of Sasuke's style. She gently took the remaining bouquets and placed them back.

"Well then, I'll take this!" She chuckled, hoisting the box in the air effortlessly. Kiba sighed, standing with her to hold open the door. Once settled back inside her apartment, he helped her set the flowers into numerous bowls and vases around her house. By the time they had gotten down to the last and twenty-fourth bouquet, a half hour of idle chat and laughter had passed between the two friends. Sakura took out the last bouquet, only for her eye to catch something at the very bottom of the box. A white envelope sat at the center, with nothing else.

"Huh?" Kiba sounded. Sakura looked at it curiously, slowly opening the envelope and her face paled at the object inside. She slowly pulled out a red ribbon and stared down at it with all emotion gone from her face. She stared down at the small silk ribbon she absolutely recognized.

Sasuke didn't send these flowers...

"Hey...Sakura? You alright?" Kiba questioned, suddenly feeling the air around Sakura change the instant she picked up the ribbon. She swallowed hard, looking around at the flowers as memories flowed through her again. Back to a time she was wearing this ribbon...in a field of flowers. The day she gave it away. She turned her head giving a smile to Kiba as to not worry him, but Kiba knew of that smile before. Closed eyes, the small twitch of her forced smile, he knew it.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Kiba. Thanks for the help. I'm...just going to go out for some fresh air." She said, putting the ribbon in her pocket. She neared her door before he grabbed her shoulder.

"Oi. You're not going to do anything stupid right? Should I call Naruto?" He questioned. Sakura shook her head, cursing herself for being too easy to read among those that knew her best. Then again, Sasuke did it easily as well. Maybe it was simply tied to her being a terrible liar in general. Kiba's brow furrowed.

"Sakura don't do that. Don't do that thing where you think you have to shoulder and endure pain on your own. How many times do we all have to tell you? You're not al—"

"I'm not alone. I know. Don't worry. I'll give a knock on your door when I come back." She promised, smiling still. Kiba gave a glare.

"At least take Akamaru with you, or—"

"There's no need, Kiba. Stop worrying. I'm a strong girl." She eased, sticking out her tongue. Kiba glared again, more harshly.

"Now you're just overplaying your part, Sakura." She was already walking towards the door.

"I'll be back."

It took a silent forty minute walk to her destination. She thought of nothing, accompanied by the sounds of the wind blowing through the surrounding trees and grass. She maneuvered through the rows of graves in the cemetery she was in. She finally found the grave she was looking for, staring down at it somberly. She slowly kneeled, running her hand over the only four letters of the name she missed calling for years. Her eyes teared slowly, taking the moment to sniff quietly.

" _Sakura-Chaaaan, you keep the ribbon! It's prettier on you! Don't pretty flowers get tied with bows?"_ His scratchy, young voice whined with its youth. She couldn't help but smile bitterly, pulling out the ribbon. Such a beautiful memory. One she held dear to her heart. She sighed, hearing the footsteps she knew would be approaching and she didn't turn.

"Why would you send all of that? Did you really think I'd accept them after what you did?" She asked, standing slowly and turning. Indra stared at her from a distance eyeing her glare. He neared her quietly. She clenched her hands into fists.

"It's my apology for my actions...and I hoped to stir a bit of nostalgia. As you can see...I kept that ribbon all these years. It meant a lot to you...and to me." He said softly. Sakura stared at him sternly, before looking down.

"Indra…" He was now a foot away from her.

"I know. I understand if there isn't a place in your heart for me and two days ago, I have damaged our bonds even further. Even so, I can't let you go, Sakura. I want to make things up to you. If you cannot accept me, at least allow me to restore a fragment of our severed bonds." He said painfully, placing his hands on her shoulders. She tensed, remembering when he last had her close and it was obvious in his gaze that he sensed her apprehension. His eyebrows furrowed, releasing her just as slowly to ease her.

"Let's tell Sasuke our story. Together. It should suffice as proof of my acceptance." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"I...already told Sasuke-kun about what you did in my apartment the other day. He won't be wanting you around and I'm still not sure myself if I do as well." Sakura excused off. Indra gave a bitter smile.

"Not sure?" He questioned, watching her flinch. She hadn't realized her worded phrasing. She looked down, more confused with herself than ever. Again, she did and said something in regards to their past selves. It was like she couldn't help herself from regressing back to what they used to be and to be frank, they used to be close. A wind blew between them and Sakura's eyes lowered again back down to the ribbon.

"I...don't mean anything by that. Just that I have already settled things with Sasuke-kun in regards to what you had done. Whatever redemption you want to seek out about it will be futile against him and I'm not okay about it either." She dismissed. The man before her shook his head, signaling her misunderstanding.

"I don't mean about that. That was wrong of me and I'll do what I can to make it up to you, even if I'll have to apologize to him for that debacle. I meant that we tell him about our past." Indra offered. Sakura turned away. She should have known it was a bad idea to come out here like this.

"It's not like there's much to recall. Our past is irrelevant. You were a runaway and I gave you shelter." Sakura murmured. Indra smirked.

"Really? So you don't want to tell him about the games we used to play? Everything you taught me? The months we had living together. The nights you spent...saying you felt safer in my arms." Sakura tensed, biting her bottom lip. It was true. All those years ago, she had felt safe with Indra. If Naruto or Shikamaru weren't around, she was, _happily_ , with him.

"That was years ag—!"

"The day you gave me that ribbon…in the field of lilies?" He reminded and that one brought a reaction out of her. Her eyes widened, staring into his for a quiet moment before her gaze tore from his tender obsidians. Her eyes lowered to the ruby ribbon in her hand.

"That was years ago, Indra. We were children. I was just telling you of something I thought was fun to learn about. That...That promise is invalid and has lost all validity after Yota died." She whispered. Indra's bitter smile, turned into a smirk.

"We're not children anymore, Sakura and maybe, it's like you said all those years ago." He said, gently lifting his hand with the hopes of stroking his fingers against her cheek. She moved her face away before he could, but her eyes couldn't help shifting over to him for defense's sake.

"Maybe...we are connected by the red string of fate, Sakura. Maybe, it was meant to be this way." Sakura stared at him.

"I don't think so, Indra. I…" She bit her bottom lip. Sasuke's face flashed across her mind. His gentle care and tender looks wracking over her body as if Sasuke was claiming her entire being. She was feeling him touch her again and his burning gaze that claimed her entirely. She placed her hands over her heart, folding them timidly.

"I-I...love Sasuke-kun." She said quietly, barely a tone above a whisper. Indra made no movement, feeling his heart shatter whilst staring at her. He wished for a sign that she was lying. He prayed for any body language on her that indicated dishonesty and discomfort, but he was only granted with a soft shimmer in her downcast eyes. A small, rosy blush slowly crawling to her cheeks. His dark eyes pained and his hands had clenched into fists.

Was he truly years too late? Could she no longer be his? Was it all just a lost cause?

"Are you certain about that?" He asked, his eyes lowering to the ground beneath them. Sakura was quiet, looking away. She was never one to really talk out her feelings. The only people who could really ever get her to open up had been Naruto and now, Sasuke. Everyone else was deflected or misdirected. She had long thought that burdening others with her emotions was overbearing and she felt annoying even when Naruto would sometimes beg her to tell him what she felt.

"I-I'm sure…" His gaze flickered back to her.

"Yet, you stutter." He quietly chuckled. Sakura glared up at him defiantly.

"I-I haven't even told him, yet. What makes you think I would be comfortable sharing that with you?"

"But you did. What does that mean, Sakura?"

"It doesn't mean _anything_ , Indra! Stop it! Stop thinking that there is any bit of the past us in the present because there is not! I don't even know the man you are today and you sure as hell don't know anything about me or my life passed age eleven!" She gruffed out, losing her patience. Indra quieted, not wanting to push her.

Karin had been a bit specific in terms of pushing on Sakura. All he had to do was give her the indication that he was here. All he had to do was remind her that he was an option. Then Karin would do her part.

"Will you love him if he breaks your heart?" Sakura glared at his insinuation. She didn't answer. That was something she rather not think about. She turned, gently burying the red ribbon right in front of Yota's grave. She hadn't been here for years and she was surprised when she even made up the mind to come here, then again, since Indra had planted it there, he remembered who its rightful owner was. She had offered it to her little brother first.

Then…

" _Neh, Indra-kun?" Sakura called out, laying down next to the boy in the grass. The brown haired boy shifted his gaze to her, seeing the flower child among the flowers turn her face back to him._

" _You said, you may have to leave us soon right?" She asked him. The boy gave her a somber look, before he turned his gaze back up towards the blue skies and puffy white clouds._

" _I-I...I don't know Sakura. If I do go...I may never see you again, but...I am pretty sure I'm being looked for. So, that's why…m-maybe I can stay with you and Yota? I doubt the people looking for me will find me with you. You said you guys live alone, right?" His eyes hardened with resolve, turning back his obsidian orbs to look into her doe like emeralds._

" _I'll protect you, Sakura. You and Yota! W-With as much as you taught me, so...is it okay? Is it okay if I stay with you two?" The young boy asked her. Sakura sat up along with him, her eyes uncertain with slight fear. She looked over to Yota, who was prancing around and throwing picked lilies in the air, laughing to himself in joy. Sakura's eyes lowered again, a pain filling her eyes._

" _I-It...It can be dangerous where we live, Indra-kun. It might be better if you just go back to your home—"_

" _No it's not! It's not better if I go home!" Indra yelled, taking Sakura aback. The young girl flinched with his loud proclamation and she tilted her head in confusion._

" _I don't get what you mean, Ind—"_

" _I just want to stay with you. I want to stay with you and Yota...and maybe, after I'm sure they stopped looking for me, we can meet your other friends. We can have all the fun in the world and then one day, I-I'll…" The boy blushed, unable to keep his gaze on Sakura anymore. He hugged his knees to his chest, an embarrassed look coming to his face._

" _I-I'll...get you out of the slums. I'll work really hard and I'll train really hard, like you taught me. I'll...I'll protect you guys, so…" Indra trailed before he heard Sakura giggle. He looked to the girl with slight confusion, only to be awed by a glowing, smiling face and the wind blowing through her released, waist length hair. The hair clashed with the colors of the beautiful lilies of all variations and in her hand was the ribbon previously in her hair. She looked like the absolute personification of Spring. So beautiful and uplifting, for a young age. She neared, grabbing his hand and flustering the boy._

" _W-What are you doing, Sakura?!" He exclaimed. Sakura gave another giggle, tying one end of the ribbon to his pinky and the other end to her pinky. She grinned brilliantly at him, holding up her pinky to swear with his._

" _I read yesterday about something called the red thread of fate! Now, this way, if you don't stay with Yota and me, then maybe we can be connected always. They say the red string of fate ties your very heart to someone else and now, we have a real one!" Sakura claimed happily. Indra stared at her in surprise, looking back down to the ribbon._

" _And just so we're certain it'll work, you keep this, so that you can keep your promise. If you don't get to stay with us, you have to promise to come find us again, okay?" His dark eyes looked back to Sakura's shiny greens, still holding up her pinky finger._

" _Okay, Indra-kun? Promise?" She questioned, holding her pinky finger closer to his. He slowly found himself giving her a massive and cheeky grin, shutting his eyes in delight as their pinkies entwined with each others._

" _It's a promise!"_

"You haven't answered me Sakura. What if he breaks your heart?" Indra pressed. Sakura looked back at him, walking away. After just a few feet from him, her eyes lowered, wondering if what she was about to say was true or not for herself. There were many forms of heartbreak. There were different forms of pain in the world.

Like the pain she felt when Indra abandoned her and Yota.

"I don't know but if he does, he wouldn't have been the first to do it then…" She whispered and could only quietly question herself; how much did Indra break hers all those years ago? She couldn't deny that in the few months Indra spent with her as children, she had grown close and fond of him. He was the very last person she ever allowed to get close to her so quickly, other than Sasuke. It just now clicked that Indra was a reason for her many walls. He was the reason she didn't trust anyone else for her protection.

He was the reason, she didn't trust another stranger until Sasuke again.

"Just a heads up. I found out who he is supposed to marry. It may be someone you know." Indra said, turning to see her pause in midstep.

"Would you like to know?" He asked. Sakura was silent, contemplating on whether she wanted to even entertain hearing the answer. She eyed him again.

"No, Indra...and please, consider this goodbye. Forget we ever knew each other. Forget our past." She bid him farewell. Indra stared at her back, sighing quietly as she walked away. He closed his eyes quietly, contemplating if this was something he really wanted to go through with now, after her confession. She had proclaimed her love for the man. Maybe he should give up, just on that alone.

As his most precious memory of his promise to Sakura reached his mind, it steeled his determination.

Sakura sighed, walking back into her home after checking in with Kiba like she promised. Entering, her home smelled completely like flora and she took a small gander at the lilies she and Kiba had placed around the room. Her eyes pained, picking up one of the white ones from the vase and staring at it in her hand. She remembered Ino had told her years ago, that flowers had different meanings for different symbolisms. Cherry blossoms, the flower she was named after, meant renewal and life. They meant the coming of Spring. Roses were symbolic of a variety of things based on their colors.

Lilies...were symbolic of devotion and humility. Sakura closed her eyes, in disappointment. She wished these were from Sasuke. These truly were her favorite flowers...and Indra remembered that. She took a slow whiff, before putting it down on her coffee table in the living room.

She had a lot of work ahead of her to throw them all out.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in slight exhaustion. He was indeed beyond tired and crawling next to Sakura into her cozy bed sounded all too appealing. It would be an absolute blessing to just sleep in for the day and for the most part, he was actually considering leaving with Sakura today. He just wanted a nap. He was re-familiarized with such a simple act of relaxation he hadn't done for years when Sakura—with little resistance from him—forced him to shut his eyes for the hour long lunch break he was able to open up, thanks to a cancellation. He could not have been more relieved when the client claimed he had a family emergency.

" _So you agree to the interview, Uchiha-sama?"_ The person over the phone questioned as he drove to Sakura's. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wouldn't have spent the last half hour on the phone if the answer to that question was a meaningless no. People could be slow at times.

"Indeed. I'll have it placed on my schedule for next month, correct?" He confirmed, rubbing his temple and jotting the event down. A full news segment based on Sakura Care that would be aired live on _Good Morning Konoha_. Millions of people would be watching. Maybe even Sakura would be watching, though he was contemplating on bringing her along just to get her reaction in the flesh. He was optimistic about it, but even so, he could have never imagined the amount of work that went into creating a brand new insurance plan. It was actually quite taxing and more of a headache than he would have ever imagined.

" _Correct, Uchiha-sama. Thank you for your time."_ Sasuke grunted, hanging up and thanking the heavens he was only five minutes away now. The closer he got to her apartment, the more impatient he felt. Just Sakura and bed. That's all he wanted right now.

Alas, his phone was never that kind. He groaned, answering the phone call.

"Uchiha."

" _Young Master, are you with Lady Sakura?"_ Sebastian asked on the other line. Sasuke's brow furrowed. The tone of the old butler was concerning. He sounded a bit crossed and the seriousness in his voice was enough to give Sasuke a bad feeling.

"I'm close to her home. What's wrong, Sebastian?"

" _I was informed of a rather troubling development from Saihara-san…I didn't want you to become upset when with her."_ Sebastian hesitated and Sasuke glared. He was not liking where this was going.

"Out with it." He growled.

" _Apparently, sir, Young Master Itachi paid him a visit."_ Sasuke's eyes widen briefly before glaring again. He knew Itachi somehow kept tabs on the business here and there, but he sure as hell didn't know Itachi knew of his employees. As a matter of fact, the private detective was a hire that only he, Sakura and Sebastian knew of. No one else. Especially not Itachi.

"Why would he visit Saihara?" Sasuke asked. Sebastian cleared his throat out of uneasiness, a habit the old butler had when a situation was a bit uncomfortable.

" _Well, sir, I'm not sure of his reasons but, he...appeared to want Saihara-san to cease his investigation."_ Sasuke turned rigid, his eyes widening with an angered glare.

"What?" He whispered angrily.

" _That...is what Saihara-san explained, Young Master."_ Sasuke heard, stopping his car, his anger growing steadily. It was one thing to meddle here and there with the business, but this was different. Saihara was an instrument for _Sakura's_ _safety_. For Itachi to do such a thing was a direct attack on Sakura's protection in Sasuke's eyes and that was something he could not stand for. Not one bit.

"Where the fuck is he…" Sasuke seethed between gritted teeth.

" _I am not sure, Young Ma_ —"

"Find him and when you get in contact with him, you tell him to see me, _immediately_. And tell Saihara I want an email of everything that happened and what he's digged up so far." Sasuke snarled, hanging up on the butler in anger. His teeth clenched, sitting in the car and collecting himself the best he could. What the hell was Itachi thinking?! Sure, there was still quite a bit he didn't know about Itachi himself but he sure as hell never once thought Itachi would get in his way. Especially when knowing how precious Sakura was to him.

He was absolutely _livid_.

* * *

 **Well, I wasn't strangled, chased or maimed soooo, I guess Sasuke's gonna love the next chap.**

 **Sasuke: -smirks- Am I really?**

 **So long as there aren't any last minute changes, sure. ^.^**

 **Sasuke: Last minute changes? Like what? -glares-**

 **Hm...storyline. I would like to keep things as they are for now, but I am thinking that maybe—**

 **Naruto: -wakes up from unconsciousness- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! TEEMMMEEEE! WHY?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ATTACK ME!**

 **Sasuke: I did it because you're an idiot.**

 **Naruto: I JUST WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEXT CHA—**

 **Sasuke: STAY OUT OF IT!**

 **Sakura: Neh...Sasuke-kun is always so eager...-sweatdrop-**

 **Can you blame him?**

 **Sasuke: -sees Sakura, sharingan activates-**

 **Sakura: E-Eh? A-Anata? What's with the—**

 **Sasuke: -grabs Sakura and disappears-**

 **Well, looks like he's starting early. See ya next chap everybody! ^.^**

 **Naruto: DAMN IIIITTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**


	17. That Selfish Night

**WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL?! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER (and others *cough cough*) UP EVERYONE!**

 **Sasuke: No one told you to break your laptop.**

 **I DIDN'T BREAK IT INTENTIONALLY! IT CRASHED ON ME AND DIED!**

 **Sasuke: Couldn't get a new one?**

 **You gonna pay for it? -glare-**

 **Sasuke: Tch. How much could it cost to repla-**

 **-shows price-**

 **Sasuke: ...Aa...**

 **Anywhoooo, yes guys, about a few weeks after our last update my laptop crashed and I haven't been able to replace it. I worked really hard through my phone to get this chap (and others *wink wink*) done! You guys can expect updates soon though, because I have everything saved and even ready to upload, but the problem is using my phone, which is quite a bit difficult with my life.**

 **Sasuke: Tsk. How irritating.**

 **Sorry again for the wait guys. As my big apology though -smirks at Sasuke- this is a very, very special chapter.**

 **Sasuke:The fucking dobe better not be here!**

 **Don't worry. I got Hinata to occupy him. With that being saaaiiiid...this chapter is Rated R (M) and will contain lemons. ^.^ I hope you enjoy.**

 **Sasuke: -sharingan activates and smirks- Good. To the chap.**

 **Hey that's my line!**

* * *

Finding a parking spot and walking towards Sakura's apartment, Sasuke tried in vain to understand what Itachi could possibly be doing. Why would he interfere in such a way? Did he know something? No matter how many questions circled his mind he was unable to comprehend Itachi's thought process. Then again, he never really could understand Itachi in the past. Sasuke could never truly grasp Itachi's reasons for doing anything really.

Reaching her door, he did his best to submerge those feelings of anger. It would probably be best if he didn't worry Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard and flinched. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was standing in front of him. A first. She had always been a grabber of his attention any time she was in the same air as him, but for the first time ever, she wasn't and it bothered him. This was serious. While it was about her, she had been placed at the back of his mind and other than for work, that was a first. She tilted her head, a look of concern coming to her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, sensing he was troubled or stressed. He stared down at her before giving a sigh. If he spoke to Sakura she'd just get it involved and knowing how headstrong she was, he wouldn't be able to stop her. He needed to keep her from this as much as possible, until he had things under his control. Then and only then would he fill her in. For now though, he would much rather she be in the dark and protected.

"Nothing. It's been a long night. Sorry if I seem out of it." He deflected, shifting his gaze from her a bit; for the first time ever, shielding his true thoughts and concerns from her. Her brow furrowed and when he looked to check her reaction, he could already tell she didn't believe him. He was worrying her and he hated that. He didn't like the worried look in her eyes. He leaned in, kissing her sweetly. Once finished giving her that short sweet kiss, he cupped her face to bring her gently in for a forehead kiss.

"Come. Let's go upstairs. I'm tired...and I want you in my arms as much as possible." He said the last part lowly but Sakura didn't miss a word he said. Her eyes glimmered, clutching one of his hands in hers and as always, she would be his guide inside.

"Do you want to eat?" Sakura asked as they entered her apartment.

"No. Thank you." He answered, already taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. He was trying to act as normal as possible, but the news he received not longer than ten minutes ago still troubled him greatly. Again, he became caught up in his thoughts. He turned to look at Sakura's back in the kitchen, watching her as she put away the leftovers she had obviously kept warm for him like she usually did if he was coming over late. He stared at her for a long while before his hands clenched into fists, beginning to glare at the floor.

What did he do now? What was his next step? He thought he could rely on Itachi to help him; not get in his way or interfere. There were now too many variables he had to consider and he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do about them all without fearing a negative impact on the others. For once, he was truly at a loss of how to plan ahead for whatever was coming his way. One of his first lessons of life was officially null and foreign to him and for the first time ever, he longed to find out what his father would do.

He had honestly resented the man for declaring him as the next successor to the company and he had despised the constant drilling of all his lessons and rules growing up even if he was diligent about it. He never _wanted_ to be the CEO of Uchiha Corps. His father said he needed to be the CEO. He _must_ be. Only an Uchiha may run Uchiha Corps, but now that he really thought about it, he hated the day Itachi was disowned. If Itachi hadn't done whatever he did in the past and remained heir, maybe he could have lived his life his own way. His fate to his restricted life was sealed the day Itachi gave up his right to the company and his resentment grew with each day he spent with Sakura.

Life was different with her. It was still busy and a little more hectic with her influence on it, between the new experiences she brought to his life to the friends and acquaintances he made. He never appreciated Naruto as much as he should have and it was only thanks to her that he did. His life had always been so painfully strict this whole time and when he was the only heir, his lessons had become even more rigorous.

Now, all that resentment had turned into remorseful acceptance. He wanted to relearn all those lessons. Maybe there was something in them years back that would have told him what to do in this moment. Now he wished he had his father's counsel and guidance. He'd probably know what to do about this.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look bothered." Her voice snapped him from his thoughts again. His eyes lifted, already trying to shield her from worry by putting on another mask of fatigue. She was definitely unconvinced. It appeared he really couldn't hide from her, as proven by the growing of even more concern in her eyes.

 _I found out who he is supposed to marry._ Indra's words from a few hours prior bothered the back of her mind again. She noticed the careful look he gave her. It was that secretive glance that made her all the more fearful of the statement. Was it...true? Was he expected to marry? That obviously meant they couldn't be together, didn't it? Why would he hide something like that from her?

"Did something happen?" She questioned vaguely, hoping he'd tell her something. Her instincts kept telling her something was wrong with him and she wanted an answer other than he was tired. Sasuke stayed quiet, thinking himself.

He knew she could probably even give him an idea of what Itachi's motives were if he spoke to her about it. She was way smarter than he would ever be and could probably handle this situation with ease, but it still wasn't something he wanted to bother her with. Between Orochimaru, Danzo and Indra, the things he was doing behind the scenes were not her burden. No. He swore to her she would never had to carry another burden again. He gave his word that he would shoulder everything, long before they had become an item and he never went back on his word. That discipline was magnified by thousands for her.

He had to distract her. If she read any further into him, she'd know something was very wrong and she'd pry the truth from him.

He moved, kissing her again and hoping it would work the same as it did downstairs. He felt her hands rub up his chest and into his hair. Upon entering his tongue his hand gently slid around her waist. She moaned and it certainly took his mind off his angered and troubled thoughts. He pulled her against him tightly, his other hand slowly lowering to her rear. She gasped in his mouth when feeling it and he took advantage of it, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he did many times over. They separated and Sakura stared up at him blushing. He stared, his eyes tender and heated at the same time, remembering what happened just hours ago in his office.

That...would be one way to distract her…

 _No_. He instantly thought. Something like that, needed to come from the heat of the moment. It just needed to happen out of passion, not in a need to hide. The same way it happened in his office. Like hell would he allow his fantasies to go to waste out of fear.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, his mind fogging between his troubles and her. Where he meant for this to be a distraction to her, it was just as equally a distraction to himself. Sakura caressed his face, looking deep into his eyes. Though a blush was on her cheeks and Sasuke's hold on her rear sidetracked her greatly, she still felt something was off. But Sasuke wouldn't keep anything from her...would he? He lowered his lips to her neck, licking and kissing where he pleased, hearing Sakura moan lightly.

"Will this get you to stop worrying about me?" He questioned huskily, now being sucked into his desire of her. It was growing more and more as he continued lowering to her collarbone. He felt her hand move into his hair, a pleased sigh escaping her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She quietly whispered. Hearing it roll sensually off her tongue, his eyes hazed and he paused from taking nips and kisses at her skin. He was brought back to his troubles yet again. What if, despite his best efforts, he couldn't protect her? What if he failed? He had never failed at anything, yet, he had already failed her once and it lead to her bleeding out on his office floor. What did he do if that happened again? What if something else came along in the future that threatened her safety? Would he ever hear his name from her lips like that ever again? What would he do if he lost her? What would he do if he never felt her lips again? What if he could never see her smile again? Now that he had the overwhelming confirmation of his feelings for her, the thought terrified him. When his parents died, the grief was immense. What if it was her that left his life forever?

The thought made him grip her tighter.

"You know you can talk to me, right? About anything...you can tell me anything." He heard her voice say. He knew that. He knew she would stand at his side, loyally and devoutly. She'd probably even shoulder all his burdens onto herself if he asked. She'd make it her own personal mission to go after Danzo and Orochimaru if it would ease his mind but it wouldn't. It'd be the exact opposite and it was enough to further his resolve.

"Please, if something is happening or if something is bothering you, don't leave me out of it. I want to be there for you. I want to help you and I want you to rely on me…and I don't want you to hide things from me." His brow furrowed listening to her. So, she could still sense it. No matter what act he pulled, he couldn't hide from her. An ability he found she had a long time ago. He lifted his face from her neck, staring into her eyes.

"I promise, I'm strong. I can handle anything you need me to because...that's how much I care for you..." She trailed, her voice caught in her throat. He didn't doubt it. He knew she was strong. He knew she was dependable. But just as much as those were absolute facts, he never wanted her hurt ever again. Not for him or because of him. He couldn't predict where the connection between Orochimaru, Danzo and Itachi tied to. Indra was a separate matter that he could handle easily. His newfound rival for her heart was not a true priority. The threat lied with the other adversaries and he refused to even take the chance of her being hurt because they wished to attack him.

"Is it about the situation with Danzo? Is it something else?" She was too smart and intuitive for her own good. Of course the woman he had fallen for would be sharp and calculative. It was just his luck that he'd find a woman who could read him like an open book. Annoying. She was so annoying. Couldn't she just sit back and allow him to continue his labors for her without sticking herself in the midst? After everything she had been through in her life, couldn't she just let him be everything he promised he would be? He was going to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted—and was—going to give her the life of peace and leisure she deserved so why couldn't she just let it be?

"Sakura enough. Stop worrying. You have nothing to worry about. I already told you, I'm just tired. I'm gonna head to bed now." He ended, pulling away and walking off to do what he said. It was his final defense against her; giving his back. If he didn't face her, he wouldn't be so weak to her like he always was.

Sakura watched him go, her alarm bells ringing too loud for her to ignore. As she had feared, he told her nothing. He turned his back to her and deflected from giving her a straight answer that she could accept. Was he...really hiding the fact that he had to be married soon? The thought brought the burning sensation of tears to her eyes. Her throat was choking up and her mind raced. Another woman would just take her place at his side? Would he go through with it? Would he ever tell her?

"Why aren't you telling me anything?" She spoke suddenly, unable to hold back her emotions when it came to him and she noted when it stopped him in his tracks. Sasuke stayed with his back turned, his lips frowning and his eyebrows creased together. The more the thought of him and another woman festered in her mind, the more her anxiety grew. No. She didn't want to lose Sasuke. She didn't want to lose the man who showed her what falling in love was like. For once, she wanted to be selfish. Just this once, when the rest of her life had been nothing but selfless acts. She wanted to be the one he came home to. She wanted to be the only one he kissed and cared for.

She wanted to be the one he married.

"You're hiding something from me and I know it!" She cursed herself when she heard the absolute strain on her voice. She didn't want to cry or start a fight. She didn't want to push him away but her fears were growing. Sasuke instantly turned the moment he heard her. His eyes were pained, seeing the tears she was fighting against glistening in her eyes. She stared at him almost accusingly and he hated the look from her. It was an instant loss on his part the moment he turned around. He walked towards her.

"Sakura—" He tried to soothe, only to be cut off.

"No! Please! Please, don't tell me it's nothing to worry about. Please...I know you're lying." She looked down at the ground, cursing mentally as a tear escaped her eye. In her mind, there was no way Sasuke felt the way she did. Now, she couldn't look at him. Sasuke's chest ached.

"You...you won't look me in the eye each time you lie. Whenever you speak to me, you always look me in the eye but tonight, no matter what question I ask, you won't. You're doing everything not to. Why?" She whispered painfully. His heart panged. She noticed such minuscule details? She saw right through him just from that and it hurt her like this? The last thing he had ever wanted to be was a source of her pain. It was the very thing he was striving to protect her from. Yet, still, here she was. Not hurt physically but emotionally. His teeth clenched and he found himself grabbing her at the shoulders. It forced her to look at him and he gave a stern look into her eyes.

"Enough, Sakura." He said calmly, but within himself, he was begging her. He couldn't be strong if she made him weak like this. He couldn't protect her like this. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but...don't worry about me. Everything is fine." He murmured, wiping her tears away. She was right. He couldn't look her in the eye when he was lying. Everything was not fine. It wasn't. But he could take comfort that at least she wasn't a part of it. If he could just figure out what Danzo and Orochimaru's plans were and prevent them from getting their filthy hands on her, she wouldn't have to be this distressed. He was worrying her to the point of crying, and it slammed a train of immense guilt into him.

"I will always worry about you. I have no choice but to…you…" She lifted her eyes slowly, locking his gaze with hers.

"You..drive me crazy. Ever since you told me about Danzo's bail, over the last few days, it's like you have been hiding something from me and it frightens me. I'm scared now. I can't stop thinking that somehow, I'll lose you..." She admitted softly. His eyes widened and then filled with a mixture of understanding and turmoil. Was it really the same for her? Did she even understand how much worse this was for him? He was so scared of losing her, it drove him to this. He was reduced to hiding behind a facade of fatigue and indifference. He, the indomitable Sasuke Uchiha, a man whose very name, shook the hearts of anyone who knew his worth had been reduced to just another man.

She did this to him.

 _If you feel this way, imagine how strongly Lady Sakura must feel._

Did she feel the same way he did? Could he say it? Should he tell her like Sebastian had suggested? He had been so caught up with work and the developments with Danzo and Orochimaru, he had completely abandoned his initial intentions to tell her how he _truly_ felt. But what if she didn't feel the same? What would he do if she didn't say it back? Could he even handle that? No. The answer was no. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she didn't feel the same. He'd do anything and everything for her to love him, but he couldn't stand it if she were to ever say she did not.

Now wasn't the time anyway. She was upset and he wished to quell her troubled thoughts. It was enough that he was stressed about everything. The last thing he wanted was for her to be stressed out as well.

"You have nothing to be scared of, Sakura."

"I don't believe you. Please, Sasuke-kun...I-I…"

"I…don't want to lose you. I want you to be in all aspects of my life and I want to be part of yours. I-I…don't want you to hide anything from me. I feel like your hiding something from me and I..." She trailed and she decided then and there, she had to say it. She had to tell Sasuke just how much he meant to her. She had to tell him for her own sanity's sake. Because she wanted to know right now, before this went any further if he had another woman he was promised to.

Just so that she didn't fall any deeper in love with him. If she knew he would belong to another woman, at this point, she could let it go. It would take some time. It would hurt. But at least she wouldn't break. Anything passed this point, would be the final seal of her own coffin.

She'd love him until the end of his days if this continued further.

"Please...Sasuke-kun...look me in the eyes and promise me, everything is okay. Please." Was there really no way to deter her? Was there a way to keep her at his side while keeping her out of his already decided actions? Could he juggle the world of business and his world with Sakura? His lack of answers for these swirling questions frustrated him and he only closed his eyes, while giving an exasperated sigh.

"You're so annoying." He grumbled as he had a few times to her. Her face blanked, an eyebrow twitching and very ready to lash him with some sort of retort before he claimed her lips. He kissed her deeply, holding her as tight as he could. He eyed her tenderly, locking his gaze with hers and stroking the back of his fingers against her face when they pulled away.

It was selfish of him. He had obtained the treasure that was her heart and love and now he wanted to lock it away...just for himself. Would it be too much to ask that she not leave her apartment ever unless with him? Could he even ask such a thing?

"You have no idea what you do to me, Sakura…" He whispered, brushing his nose against hers. They shared a few more short, sweet kisses.

"And neither do I." He murmured against her lips, his eyes shining with need and agonizing want. He stared at her like she was a priceless treasure that he had to have for himself. It completely disarmed her. Again, she reassured herself, despite her insecurities that Sasuke would not look at her this way if he had someone else. There was no way he was going to agree to a marriage, if he looked at her like this and unbeknownst to her, she was right. She was everything he wanted. No one else on this Earth deserved her. Still, to this day, the strength of his feelings for her were beyond his own comprehension.

"What do you mean by that?" She murmured between the continued kisses he laid on her. He didn't stop kissing her, but he couldn't contain his emotions; not with her. Not with the fears he had coursing through his veins and his anxiousness to lay those fears to rest. As he lowered himself to give a long passionate kiss and he pushed her against the wall, there was no stopping the question on his mind;

How could he love someone _so_ _much_? Was this normal? Were his mother's words that truthful? Was it just in his blood to love someone to the brink of insanity? Was this what it felt like? He never knew what it was like to feel like an absolute mess over one person. At this rate, he would love her and only her, forever.

They parted their lips and Sasuke only brushed his nose against hers, his eyes hazed in content as well as inner turmoil.

 _"Stop thinking and analyzing"_ Naruto's words egged him on. He looked her in the eye again.

"You are beyond precious to me." He said the closest thing to his feelings as he could and even this did not suffice.

 _You'd die for her. I know it._

"You have no idea...how precious you are to me…" He trailed his words. No. It wasn't enough. These words were not enough and while it was the truth, it was not the full extent of it.

"You're precious to me too, Sasuke-kun. I...I don't ever want to lose you...ever..." She admitted quietly as they pulled away.

"Why are you so worried about that? I'm not going anywhere, unless it's for work. I've told you that. You have nothing to fear." He soothed, hoping it would end this talk and they could get to bed. She hesitated further, blushing gently and lifting her eyes to his. It was now or possibly never for her. Thinking back, she had always been one to act upon what she felt.

"I...I-I…" She suddenly couldn't meet his gaze, scared of what his reaction was going to be. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She couldn't be in his presence, knowing she confessed her love for him to someone besides him. Her talk with Indra was the final nail in the coffin. She wanted tell Sasuke. She said it and now, all she could do was hope that Sasuke felt the same. Nonetheless, he waited, hearing for what she had to say.

"I...love you." His eyes looked into her gleaming ones, staring in disbelief and shock. He couldn't breathe. His heart stopped. His head was absolutely blank. Did he hear her right? Did she say those words echoing in his ears right now? Was it a trick on the ears? Were they that connected that she felt his love for her? Or was it just that obvious? She stiffened, reading the shock in his eyes in a negative light and she bit her bottom lip.

"I-I know I said we'd take this slow—I know this is fast but…" She wanted to keep going. She wanted to explain her feelings but there were no words for this moment. Fear was washing over her. He wasn't saying anything and she took the shock on his face negatively. He didn't feel the same. He was going to abandon her. It was over. This was dumb. Why did she think to say this?! Nevertheless, she opened herself up to him. Her feelings came pouring out. She confessed she loved the man and nothing—not even hell—could be worse than this moment.

"I…don't want to see you with anyone else..." Her voice started shaking. Her heart was racing faster than a speeding train. As a matter of fact, maybe it wasn't even beating anymore. In anxiety, her hands clamped over her chest, feeling the thumping of her racing heart. She was certain the last thing There was no stopping it.

"I love you so much my heart can't stand it, Sasuke-kun and I-I understand if you don't feel the same. I-I know I—" Her shaking whisper was silenced. He leaned in and kissed her feverishly not wanting her to change her mind out of doubt or fear. Caressing her face, he felt her moan against his tongue and he made sure they weren't stopping until they parted, panting heavily. He thanked her. Over and over he mentally thanked her for saying it.

She said it. She said it and now he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"I love you more. So much more." He murmured huskily, claiming her lips again heavily as soon as the last word left his lips. He lowered his hand around her waist, gripping her tightly. He had to get to the bottom of everything happening in the background faster. He had to handle it, dust whatever residual dust it left behind under the rug and he was going to indulge in this whole new world of only her. He was going to squash his enemies and come back home to this.

He caressed a spot up the arch of her back and her body grinded against his on impulse. He grunted, liking the way that felt. He did it again himself this time, lowering his kisses down her jaw and her neck. He breathed heavily, as her hands lowered down his neck, while he kissed her like a madman, she began unbuttoning his shirt. When it opened and she rubbed up his abdomen and chest muscles, he felt his body shiver. Her hands went to grab his shirt and blazer, pulling it off his shoulders and he obliged to help with the rest. He threw it to an already forgotten place. Their lips smacked against each other's before he pulled away slowly. He studied every detail of her flushed face, caressing it. She leaned into it, one of her hands rubbing up his chest to his shoulder before it massaged to his neck and he welcomed the tingles her touch on his skin left.

It was late. No one would interrupt this time...they better not anyway, if they valued their lives. He slowly lifted the hem of her tank top from her skin, looking into her eyes for affirmation. He may have been very forward with his actions earlier, but for something like this, he wanted it to be like before. For this, he wanted to hear her say she wanted it. He wanted her to be just as into it as he was, rather than a one-sided feeling of lust.

Either way, he'd want her, no matter if they took the next step or not.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as he parted from her lips. He eyed her, watching as she blushed but this was different. The blush on her face was of a heated want. A desire gleamed in her eyes, the same as two nights ago and that was his confirmation. This was happening and he honestly couldn't wait any longer. He felt himself become breathless with her touch.

"Sakura…" He breathed out, leaning down to kiss her. He was going to remember every detail of this night. Every touch and every sound. He lifted her tank top over her head and she lifted her arms to help him take it off. He threw it away in the same manner he threw his shirt, his eyes instantly pleased with the sight of her still confined chest. His eyes traveling all over her, he damn near willed her red bra to burn away; if only he had such power.

His. Those were _his_. This body was _his_. This skin was **_his_**. Those lips were his. The very way she looked at him was his. All of it was his and his alone and anything in his way was subject to harsh punishment by him.

She gave a hard blush, shyly lifting her arms to shield herself. Her insecurity was getting the better of her. Maybe he didn't like what he saw. She didn't find herself to be the most attractive female she'd like to be.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why a-are you s-staring like that?" She questioned quietly. He glared when she blocked his view, his hands grabbing both her wrist tightly and moving them to the sides of her head a bit roughly, before he slid them up the wall. She gasped in surprise, watching him stare at her lustfully.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me. I want to see all of you." He mumbled with a hint of aggression that stemmed from impatience and pure greed. His eyes traveled, taking her body in one more time for a long moment before his dangerously enchanting eyes raptured hers. How dare she shield her body from him?

 _'I am going to kill for this woman.'_ Was the only intelligent thought he could think of at that very moment before he kissed her greedily. Once satisfied with claiming her lips, he kissed her down neck again and the most she could do was moan out quietly and rub her leg up his. He breathed heavily, releasing her hand for one of them to rub down her thigh to the hook of her knee. With a tantalizing slowness—for both him and for her—he raised her leg, holding it in place around his hip. He grinded his hips against hers, his other hand still having one of hers against the wall. He felt her hand rub his bicep, as if to feel him and he was never going to forget the pleasing tingling it left.

Her shorts allowed him a generous feel of her silky skin and he wanted to touch her so much more. But, despite his wants and desires to make her his already, nothing had changed his previous decision. He was most certainly going to take his time with her. He was going to be absolutely selfish. He was going to savor _everything_. He was going to touch _every_ inch of her. And if the _goddamn_ blond or _anyone_ for that matter interrupted them right now, he was absolutely going to murder someone. This fact solidified itself just by the running of her freed hand into his hair and the obsession he felt with the pleasurable feeling. Unable to control his urges any longer, he released her other hand and used pure, untapped strength to lift her against the wall. In instinct, her other leg wrapped around his hips, not having to work hard to stay wrapped around him. He continued his work on her neck, slowly lowering his nips and kisses lower, along her collarbone while holding her.

This was far from a distraction. This was a whole new world for the both of them.

He wasn't sure he could hold back anymore.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mewled as his kisses lowered to her cleavage and her breath shook when he gave a long lick up to her chin. She rubbed her arms across his shoulders.

"Do you want me, Sakura?" He huskily questioned near her ear, taking nips and kisses at her lobe. She turned her head and arched her neck, granting him more skin.

"Yes…" She breathed out, rolling her head to hover her lips over his ear. Her hold on him tightened territorially, feeling him sucking another mark on her collarbone. Her eyes were fogged, and there was a fire burning her body into complete instinctual movement. Her head was a blur of desire and need the more Sasuke grinded his body against hers and the more he kissed and touched her body.

"Say it." He murmured. Her lips still over his ear there was no stopping the shiver down his spine with she breathed out those three words.

"I want you." The moment she uttered the last word, she was kissed into next week. He whisked her from the wall, keeping his lips locked on hers while he messily maneuvered down the short hallway towards the bedroom. Whilst kissing her, he glared quite viciously at her closed bedroom door when her back hit against it. She gave a slightly disgruntled moan, increasing his irritation with the door even further. It may have sounded extreme, but he wished he could summon lightning. That way, the door would be absolutely obliterated. He fumbled for the door handle.

"Fucking door." He grumbled against her lips, making her giggle between their kisses. He grunted when he finally got the door in and stumbled into the room. He had to swirl a bit to keep his balance, but not once did he stop kissing her.

"Sasuke-kun, wait…" She whispered, giving him pause. He never felt such a painful ache jolt throughout his entire body at once. His heart stopped for a moment and he immediately thought the worst. Did she not want this? Did she think this was a mistake? If that was so he would of course respect her wishes, but damn it all, he was so damn close to throwing her onto the bed behind him.

He hadn't had enough. This taste she had granted him left him thirsty for more. It was going to be the greatest test of restraint he had ever had in his life, not to lay his hands on her without wanting to really touch her. His hands were already lessening on her when she lowered to her feet rather gracefully. His hands damn near trembled when they were about to leave her skin, only to feel her gently push him and walk. His eyes widened, looking into hers only to see her hazy eyes full of intent. It instantly enchanted him and it was completely under her influence when he stepped back. He felt as though in a trance, until he flopped down to sit at the edge of the bed. He eyed her when she remained standing, taking the even better opportunity to look her lean curvy body up and down.

She stepped back, just out of arms reach of him. She hugged her arms at first, turning away from him slightly with a hard red blush on her face. Sasuke said he wanted to see all of her. He wanted to see everything and Sakura to be frank had no idea what she was doing. She only hoped to the heavens it would increase his desire of her if she was reading his intensity right. She wanted to please him. She wanted now more than ever to be wanted by him.

Eyeing him shyly from a side glance, she slowly pulled down her shorts. He watched the cotton fall down her legs with frightening detail. Until it hit the floor, his eyes never left the fabric only to be caught as her slender feet stepped out from the holes. It was then that his eyes scanned up her creamy legs, her red colored panties, all the way up to her eyes before they took in her body again. He felt his muscles tense and his heart pound against his chest rapidly as she turned to face him but kept her shy gaze from him. His hands twitched in anticipation and his lips parted in awe.

Was this really reality? _All of that **,**_ belonged to him? He had somehow managed to obtain a _Goddess_? He could only say four simple words; an idiot mortal man too dumb to truly articulate the divine beauty he had been blessed to gaze upon. His eyes had gone blind to everything that wasn't her.

"You are so beautiful…" He murmured dreamily, loud enough for her to hear and it made her heart race. She had been called beautiful before but never did it make her feel like this. She never thought she was a beautiful woman but when Sasuke said it, she found herself instantly believing so. She was the most beautiful woman alive and Sasuke believed it, making it absolutely true. Her shy eyes met his smoldering ones and instantly, she felt as if he was connected to her very soul. He could feel everything she was and vice versa and through this, there came a mutual understanding. A oneness with each other.

"Come here…" He raspily ordered, already reaching a hand out for her. She did as he commanded, pulled in close the moment he touched her skin. There were still barriers in his path but he wanted to be the one to take them off. Moreover, he wanted to worship her body. He was going to prove a devout and true lover of her temple and her gospels. He wanted to touch every centimeter he had yet to touch. He wanted to hear the songs straight from her voice.

His hands graced the uncharted territory of her thighs and legs, traveling mindlessly upwards just to touch her. He pulled her closer, kissing her abdomen the moment it met his lips. He licked and kissed as many places as he could, feeling Sakura move her body sensually in his arms. He liked kissing her navel especially. Her hands were feeling up on his sculpted shoulder muscles and biceps.

So sinful it was, to taint a Goddess like this, he thought. At the same time, he felt nothing was more sacred.

She maneuvered, straddling him with confidence and he pulled her against him the instant she did. He kissed and licked all uncovered parts of her breast while massaging his hands up and down her body needfully. On her left, where her heart should be, he made a mark, approved by Sakura's moans. Her head lulled back as he kissed up her neck.

He pulled her to lock eyes, her hazed emeralds looking into his heated obsidians that adored her.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." He murmured huskily, staring into her eyes. They glimmered despite the misty haze of pleasure. This was the first time she was hearing true words of desire over her. She never realized how good it felt to be so wanted and for it to be expressed so reverently.

She caressed his face and she felt his hands rubbing her thighs, before they cupped on her rear. Just like before in his office she didn't want to refuse his touch. Like two nights ago, she wanted Sasuke to touch all of her and damn did it feel good to know he wanted her so badly. She never could imagine making a man like Sasuke feel, look and say the things he did, to her. He watched her eyes lower down his body, feeling pleasuring burns as her hands roamed down his chest and abs.

"Tell me…" She commanded quietly and it was an instant trap spell casting. His eyes flickered back up to hers and for the first time ever, he was the most readable she had ever witnessed him become. She saw it all. The immense and still expanding love he had for her. It made his onyx eyes shine and Sakura fell completely and blindly in love with him. As for him, he was yet again, placed under a spell, enticed to answer, but the answer was not so simple. For starters, he didn't even realize when this happened. Where the hell did he start?

"I'm crazy for you. From day one, Sakura. You have made me lose lose my mind. Just from your smile, I completely forget everything. About meetings, about work, about everything in this world that isn't you. I denied it at first, but no matter what I did, I could only think about you. And I only realized this as it got worse and worse. I couldn't stand even the thought of you with another man. It was painfully torturous and wonderfully amazing to realize I wanted your heart. I wanted to be the only one you smiled at. I wanted to be the only one you wanted." He admitted, moving into her palm as he simply spoke what he felt the answer was. He couldn't lie, especially not to her, and he couldn't cover it either. So, when the words left his lips, he grudgingly gave a mental point to Naruto for spotting that he liked her the first day they met.

To think, that day and the blond teasing him would lead to this moment. To think their paths would align to this. A single chance meeting that probably wouldn't have ever happened if he never went on his lunch break. Would he have ever found her another way? Was there an alternate universe, where he had claimed her? Was their union a permanent canon across all universes?

He hoped so. He _prayed_ it was so.

"The next thing I knew, everything...it was all about you. You took over my mind, without even meaning to. I could be focused one minute and only have you in my eyes the next second. I knew too damn well, I wanted you. Even now...it's so much worse." She gave him a small smile, kissing his lips gently. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, keeping his eyes locked with her.

"I guess I see what you meant…" She whispered quietly, a sly smile coming to her lips, giving an impossibly cute tilt of her head.

"When I said what?"

"When you said I had no idea what I did to you. I thought you were way out of my league. I didn't think I had a chance in hell." She chuckled out. He smirked, giving her a playful glare.

"My turn then." He growled lightheartedly. At the same time, he unclasped her bra, slowly removing the constraints. He eyed the released contents hungrily, rubbing his hand to palm at one of her breast. Such beautiful mounds, he couldn't help but think. Sakura blushed, her breath hitching when he began taking nips down her neck and trailed to the neglected other. He rubbed his lips against her peak, while pinching the other. His breath and lips caused her body to tense.

"Tell me why you love me." He spoke against it and she flinched when he gave an experimental lick. He liked that reaction and went to test what exactly his tongue could do to her. He started off slow, licking her perked nipple up and down before he swirled it with his tongue. When she moaned and rolled her body in approval, he grew even bolder, completely covering her teat. Sakura gasped, as he sucked and flicked her peak, ending with giving it a pull with his teeth. She yelped, feeling him bite a little harder. She whimpered, finally making him ease off and lick the now sensitive peak. Her body grinded, her moans echoing in his ears as she accidently rubbed against a certain hard spot in his pants and she gave a sharp gasp when he released.

"Tell me, Sakura." He trailed kisses across her cheek, down her neck, reaching her chest again, this time to her other teat.

"I love everything about you." She moaned sensually. He repeated his experiments as he had the first time and she made those sounds he was quickly becoming addicted to hearing. He dragged his tongue up her chin, wanting to hear what she had to say. His hand rubbed up her thigh, holding no reservation of going passed her panties and to that curious spot he only grazed earlier in his office. Sakura gasped in complete surprise, not ready for that surprise attack. She let out a loud moan, feeling him rub a single finger up and down her folds. He rubbed slow and gently, noting how she was already so moist. She moved her hips to his touch, looking into his smoldering eyes.

"Keep going." He ordered huskily, keeping a slow and torturous place that made her mind fog even further. He lowered his lips back to her teat, and Sakura gave even more desperate moan, running her other hand through his hair.

"I love your strength and pride. I-I love the way your actions speak in place of your words. I love annoyed looks you give to others. I love the way you look at me." His tongue swirled around it hastily, being driven mad at the sounds she made with his actions. In her statement, there was a distinct shudder and breathlessness in her voice, she sounded so tempting. Confident he had doused her teat with saliva, he finally lifted from her peak. She gasped out, feeling his finger teasing her entryway. He pressed and tapped against it, rubbing teasing circles around the place he instinctively knew he wanted his member to be buried into. Her eyes shut, panting in pleasure.

"You always make me feel so safe. If your eyes are watching me, I know I'm safe..." She pulled his face up for a reckless kiss and his heart panged and for a brief moment he recalled his distress. She felt safe because of him? He made her feel safe? He was undeserving of that praise. She wasn't fully protected yet. He had yet to secure her and things beyond his knowledge were happening. He needed to work faster. He had to protect her in anyway he could. He wanted to hear this, so he could live up to her expectations. Now, after hearing this, he is going to work ruthlessly. He was going to speak to Itachi as soon as possible and he was going to be sure she was watched at all times. She would always be safe, under his care. Always.

"You said I made you forget about work…" She murmured against his lips, a glimmer of something shining in her lusting gaze. She stared into his eyes, looming over him and giving that gaze he wanted only for him.

Work? He honestly understated when he told her she made him forget about just work. She made him forget a lot of things from the next meeting he had to the very world around him. Just in her presence he lost all function and it wasn't good. All his life he had been groomed for business and just looking at her...having her, he forgot all about it. He lost all concerns with matters he had long since considered his life and found in her something else. Something he couldn't explain nor did he understand in the slightest but he wanted to. He needed his damn control back else his company took a major hit at his faulting focus.

He stole kisses from her lips before easing in a finger. She moaned louder in pleasure, unable to keep from opening her legs wider. The blush on her cheeks deepened and Sasuke was enamored with how tight and warm she felt. He shoved it, slowly, all the way in, taking note how her walls quivered with the intrusion.

"You do." He spoke softly and huskily, kissing her neck as he tried to shove his finger deeper and experimented with moving it around inside her. His free hand snaked up her abdomen grabbing one or her breast and palming at it. Her hips rolled in reaction to him and he was granted with the sweetest moan he heard from her to this moment. He was never going to forget that sound. How many nights had he simply lost sleep to her? How many times did he lose his mind over her? Countless nights and now she was like this on top of him. Her eyes hazed in pleasure and he thanked whatever God above that he honestly didn't believe in. How was it that he had even obtained this?

He was certain, this night was going to lead to many more sleepless ones. He was going to go away on the cruise in just another seven days and he was going to be absolutely restless thinking about her. Especially since this was real. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. Or was it? He didn't care.

She blushed, his onyx eyes gazing at her with that hungry and predatory stare. That look he gave when he was determined or adamant about something, but on her they were a rush of electricity. He wanted her and those eyes said so. She lost herself further in those dark eyes, feeling his finger begin giving slow pumps in and out of her, being even more driven by desire as her hips grinded and rolled as the result.

"I want that...I want to make you forget about work…" She whined, her body grinding to his hands. She moaned loudly when he curled his finger inside her. It felt too good. Sasuke's hands were two gifts from heaven she didn't know she needed until now. Her eyes opened to meet his again, a quiet plea for more being begged through her gaze.

"About meetings…" She muttered, kissing him again. They separated with a string of saliva between them, Sasuke giving her another look but one she had seen before. She had his full attention and he was carving everything she was saying into his memory. She gasped feeling him trail kisses down her abdomen, not forgetting her stitches. He started pumping his finger faster. He earned louder moans, his heated eyes looked up as she lost her train of thought.

"What else?" He pushed further, pumping his finger harder. Sakura panted and whined, pleased eyes looking down at him to meet his eyes.

"A-About messages and emails…" She continued further, feeling him run his tongue up her neck. She moaned with each hit of his digit and each move she made just added jolts of the ecstasy she was feeling. Her body was moving on its own as it whined and her hips rolled. It added so much more to the feeling and it only incited in her a need to continue.

"I want to make you forget about everything that isn't me. I want to be everything on your mind." She whispered to him hastily, giving out a cry of disapproval when he so suddenly took out his finger. She looked at him with that impossibly erotic and pleading gaze that he was absolutely enthralled by. She wanted him. She wanted to be everything on his mind? Did she not know by now that she already was the only thing on his mind? What in the world did she think she was doing to him now?

"On one condition…" Sasuke murmured to her, deciding to make this proposition. In contractual business, like he was setting now, she could only agree to his terms or deal with the repercussions. She looked at him, feeling his fingers rub circles against her bud as he had learned was particularly sensitive earlier, with a flustered blush. It felt so good. She wanted more. She wanted his finger inside her again. He reached up to kiss her, feeling her rub his neck with need. He shifted, placing her down on the bed, kissing her over and over, feeling her hands in his hair. She gasped against his lips, her pleased eyes opening to meet his burning with want and desire as he held himself over her from his still seated position. Like this, she was mostly on the bed though her lower half was hanging off just a bit from the edge. Upon detaching from the kiss, they stared into each other eyes, confirming with each other that this was happening. This was real and they were here. Sakura's hands moved, caressing his face and his eyes warmed. His hand traced down her bosom and her abdomen, rubbing her treasured place again.

"I become the same thing for you." He said huskily, laying down the terms of the contract he hoped she acceded to. When her glazed eyes remained captured by his, he shoved away the notion that she wouldn't agree to his terms. She was already his and that look in her eyes proved it so.

"I want to be your everything…" He surprised her, shoving two fingers inside her. Her head threw back and she moaned louder with the slightly bigger intrusion. He slowly moved all the way in, before pulling back out, Sakura's hips grinding against his thrusting fingers. He took her arched neck as a chance to take nips and licks at it.

"A-Aah!" His eyes ignited and he felt a prideful smirk line his lips. It inflated when he had stopped moving his fingers and she had cried out in protest, attempting to feel them by grinding her hips. He resumed, smirking at her moans of approval.

"I want you to be here, like this with me and only me. Everyday...when I wake up and come home. I want you...Sakura. I want to be your only one..." He trailed, pumping his fingers harder. Sakura reached up, kissing him into oblivion. Sasuke kissed her jaw and jaw line, moving downward. The sensations of his body as she roamed her hands across his tense muscles were new and foreign as this was the first time he had ever done this before. But he would not be controlled. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he would be damned if she got the upper hand, especially now that he had right where he wanted her. His fingers slammed as deep as he could go into her and Sakura moaned out louder, a squealing pitch tinged in this time.

"Deal, Sakura?" He questioned. She gasped and panted grinding to his fingers as she desperately tried to meet his pace.

"Yes! Yes, Sasuke... _kun!_ " She moaned out, igniting a fire in him with the desire to hear his name like that again, feeling juices spill onto his hand. She made that sweet sound for him again as she had in his office. That was only one of the many seals to her contract. She gasped when he continued, still panting in her ecstasy as he made her ride that extreme wave of pleasure he got her to. He looked down at her, smirking at her pleasured face. She panted, her hips writhing as he rubbed her up and down. He pulled away to stand, eyeing her position. His eyes drank her entire body greedily, trailing her legs, to the last thing in his way. Her red panties.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered, feeling him tug down the last thing of fabric that covered her. He moved, dragging her panties down her legs and burned the image into his mind. His eyes flickered and never in his life did he realize how much he needed something and not known until he received it. His greatest desire laid there before him and it was everything he imagined it would be. Such divine beauty and it was all his. He shuddered in lust, eyeing every detail in his sight. Damn it all, she was going to be in his sight at all times now that he knew she had a body like this. _No one_ was going to be allowed to touch her from this day forth. He couldn't stop people's eyes, but as he had decided for the poor soul even offering her a handshake, he was going to cut off their fingers.

On second thought, maybe he'd gouge a few eyes out as well. So enamored by her exotic gaze, he took a moment, staring down at her in her beauty.

" _Mine_ …" He couldn't help when the one word sneered through his mind with haughty pride. Sakura's already blushing face darkened, watching Sasuke stare at all of her. She wasn't prepared for the adrenaline of haughty lust that would race in her own pride. She had never been an arrogant woman. She was quite humble but to watch Sasuke look down at her the way he was, she couldn't help but feel like a goddess. Sasuke looked absolutely spellbounded to her. He was standing and staring down at her, but she couldn't deny that gleam in his eyes. He wanted her more than she knew and staring into his eyes as always, he wanted her more than she could comprehend at the moment. It was proven when his hands caressed her feet, from her toes to her thigh and he bent down, licking and kissing up her leg, bypassing her core and kissing up her body.

"How badly do you want me, Sakura…" He asked huskily, touching her core again slowly. She gave a gasping shriek, still having yet to fully come down from the clouds she had been flying over. She was his. Now, that she was his, now that he knew she wanted him, he was enthralled to have her like this. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear her answer to the same question he asked two nights ago.

"Tell me." He whispered against her skin, between her breast.

"I need you, Sasuke-kun." She moaned out the words of his fantasies as he nipped at her neck. Her hand moved brushing against his nose and lips.

He brushed his fingers across her navel, only one other selfish thought crossing his mind.

"You know...what I'm thinking about Sakura?" She met his gaze, watching his obsidian shimmer, it was like looking into the night sky. She had no idea what he was thinking. She could barely think herself, with him staring at her like that.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, her hands caressing his face. He smirked. If he told her, she'd probably faint and he sure as hell didn't want that right now, no matter how amusing it might be. Besides, that kind of thinking was especially too early to even consider.

Even if he wanted it just as much.

"I'm thinking of all the ways to make you mine." He answered huskily, brushing their noses together, before dipping down to her neck, making his mark on her and hearing her moan for him. He moved to her collar bone, taking nips and kisses as she arched against him, giving more skin for him to claim.

"How beautiful you are." Lower and lower he kissed her body and Sakura relished in it. It all felt so good—so _right_. This was right. Sasuke kneeled on the ground now, eyeing her womanhood with a lustful gaze. He kissed her inner thigh, earning a surprised yelp.

"How amazing you are." He whispered against her bud, having already sneakily holding her thigh in one hand and parting the other. Her breath hitched, bucking reactively. He watched devilishly as her eyes widen with absolute surprise and then she gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. Need. She needed him and he could see it. His hand stroked up feet, rubbing up her leg and thigh.

"And how much I can't wait to hear you say my name." He ended, his tongue giving feral long licks, before sucking and nipping at her clit. Her hand shot out to his hair, sliding into his locks and following the movement of his head. Her head threw itself back, her eyes shutting with euphoria.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She moaned out. One if his hands went to massaging her breast, the other teasing her entry way again. He did this for only a moment before he shoved his tongue inside instead. Sakura was in heaven giving out a squeal of surprise as in and out Sasuke's tongue moved. He moaned at the sweetness he had only tasted earlier and Sakura seemed to be lost to cloud nine. She really was a sweet meal fit for a king.

 _'Please don't let this ever end.'_ She mentally begged as the world around her blurred into nothingness and there was only him and the pleasure between her legs. Sasuke continued his experiments, listening for any difference in her moans. If he moved his tongue up and down her folds, she grinded her hips and gave throaty groans of ecstasy. If he sucked and licked her bead, she writhed her hips as if unable to control herself. And when he entered again with his tongue—

"Aaah! Oh, _Sasuke-kun_!"

God damn everything else. This was all he wanted. This is all he could care for. Her quickening moans and feeling her hands grip him with need was all he needed to live at all. Her hips bucked for his tongue as he pumped it in and out her. Soon. He would be inside her soon and he had to remind himself of that in order to not snatch off his constricting pants right now and go for it. As he already decided, he was going to take all the time in the world with her. He was going to make every bit of her his.

This was vengeance enough for driving him insane. It was all her fault he didn't know what was up or down, left and right.

He went on a full attack, ravishing her like there would be no tomorrow and Sakura lost it. The pleasure was almost too much but she didn't want him to stop. It would be agony if he stopped now. He grunted, feeling Sakura's hand grip his hair tightly. She was making these sensual gasping moans that made his heart race. His other hand grabbed her other breast, palming both of them as he continued his work. He licked her in every way he could, adding pressure and circling her breast, teasing and twisting at her peaks at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm c-close! I'm— _Ah_!" her head and back arched against the bed and Sasuke was granted sweet juices he wanted. Sakura moaned out loudly, her hips bucking as he lapped up the liquid fruits of his labor, giving a final long lick up her womanhood. He licked his lips, standing and taking in the sight with complete attention to detail. Sakura panted, her eyes half closed in pleasure, her head tossed to the side. Her legs twitched from the sheer fulfillment she had gotten. It enthralled him, seeing her this way. He never thought he could be so attracted to a woman but damn, did all of her look luscious. She looked so impossibly erotic, he could barely hold back anymore.

Her body language screamed surrender to him and he was more than ready to oblige.

"Please, Sasuke-k-kun…" She whimpered unable to take anymore much longer. She needed all of him right now and her body was screaming for him. She was getting desperate and so was he, but he had to be patient just a little longer. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes territorially.

"What do you want, Sakura…" He questioned huskily, though his haughty smirk implied he already knew the answer. Her hands hastily lowered to his belt, fumbling with the black leather before she could get it loose. He kissed her hard and rubbed his fingers at her clit again, refusing to allow her to get any upper hand on him. He needed to make her beg. He needed to make her scream for him.

"Tell me." He gruffed out. Sakura mewled with euphoria.

"Take me, Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him, the words he'd been dying to hear. Her enraptured eyes held a fueling need of him and he was going to give it to her. He was going to give her everything and then some.

"Please…take me. I can't take anymore. Please... _please_ , Sasuke-kun." She damn near begged and she rubbed her hand along his length. Hearing her pleas in such a way was euphoric music to his ears and he teased at her entryway again. She whimpered.

"Is that so...you really want me that badly?" He mumbled huskily into her ear. She rubbed him up and down from outside his pants and he had never felt so impatient in his life.

"Oh, I want you. I want you, Sasuke-kun, please. Please!" She panted out and he flinched when her hand got into his slacks. He groaned at the lack of rubbing in his perfectly fitted slacks allowed. No. No she was not going to get the best of him tonight at all. He parted from her bed, standing before her as she watched him intently. He slowly slid down his pants and boxers watching her eyes widen in surprise and her face blush at what he was packing. Sakura was now officially convinced that Sasuke's very existence was nothing but God given birthright. He was blessed in every way from social status to his entire body and quite frankly, Sakura was intimidated.

That fear was instantly gone when he got on top of her and all she could see was him. She laid her head against her pillow staring up at him lovingly. He caressed her face, his smoldering eyes staring into hers.

"Are you scared?" She heard him ask while trapped in his dark eyes. She started caressing his face back, stealing kisses from his lips.

"No...but..." She whispered. He stared down at her, waiting for her next words.

"I-If you c-can...please, be gentle…" She whispered even more quietly, but he heard every word. He leaned down to kiss her passionately as a token of his word, brushing his nose against hers when they pulled away. Slowly he positioned himself, rubbing against it. Sakura gasped, whimpering at his length. He had to have been twelve inches and with its thick girth, Sasuke was questioning if he would even fit inside her. He'd be absolutely pissed if he couldn't. He started with teasing her drenched entryway, looking into her eyes.

Both he and his throbbing erection could not hold it anymore.

"Tell me to stop whenever you want." He leaned down and kissed her whilst entering her, Sakura gasping in what was both pain and pleasure. She clawed into his back and Sakura heard Sasuke groan and grab her body tight as he slowly pushed his length into her. Sasuke buried his face into her hair. Dear God, he wasn't even a quarter in and he felt nothing but pleasuring sensations wrack his body. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled out and reentered, this time attempting to push halfway inside her. She moaned, her head falling back against the pillow and her back arching.

It hurt. It did but in the pain there was pleasure and Sakura willed herself to only think about Sasuke. He wanted to be her everything and she could make that so. Especially as he kissed her all over her neck, moving to thrust into her again. Sasuke was reminding himself repeatedly that he had to be gentle. Control himself. Don't start pounding her into next week, the way he somehow knew his body wanted.

Be gentle. _Be gentle. Be gentle!_

But she was so warm and tight. He could already imagine slamming into her over and over with his—

 _ **Be gentle!**_

Summoning a control he didn't understand he had, he pushed as deep as he could go and stopped, grinding his hips against hers to try and get her used to the feel of him. He reached up, kissing her lips while rocking his hips against hers. Each move was a jolt of pleasure. Just feeling the extension of himself wriggle and twitch inside of her was driving him to the brink of insanity. He couldn't help it when his next pump was a tad bit rougher, shoving hard enough to make her legs jump into the air and wrap around his hips. She whimpered desperately in his mouth, their tongues separating with a line of saliva as he pulled up to look into her eyes apologetically. He paused inside her again, caressing her face gently and his eyes turned smitten. She looked so beautiful. Her face of pleasure and shining eyes were so beautiful he fell in love with her all over again, on top of the love he had for her now.

"I'm…alright..." She whispered, knowing he was stopping for her. He stayed for a moment, kissing her passionately again, still staring into her eyes as he moved. She couldn't maintain eye contact for long, her eyes shutting with pleasure and he felt her body move beneath him. Reciprocation. Acceptance. He became one with her and she with him. With each slow thrust her body melted against his and her hips rolled. He grunted feeling a jolt of ecstasy flash through his body when she did that. In reaction, his next following thrust paced a bit faster into her and Sakura moaned louder.

"Sasuke-kun..." She moaned his name, a different pitch this time than when she moaned it before and it drove him wild. He groaned, his hand rubbing down her thigh and hooking her leg and lifting it a bit higher. He thrusted a little deeper with the improved access. His other hand held himself up, staring down at her pleasured face.

"Aah...hah!" She moaned out as he moved faster. He took note, picking up the pace and lowering to her ear.

"Like that?" He whispered into her ear, earning an answer in the form of louder and pleasured moans. With each thrust she moaned, her body moving with his movements.

"Yes. Yes! M-More!" She cried out, her eyes of fruition looking into his. His eyes flickered, again the words of his dreams uttered in a form way better than he imagined. The desperation in her tone, the need and desire she stared up at him with—it was more than anything he had fantasized. It was absolute submission. It was absolute surrender. He lost it. She panted out those three simple words and he lost his mind. His pace moved faster, his thrust became harder, granting her wish and fulfilling his own. She had unleashed something in him, saying those words and looking up at him like that and it came in the form of a voice. He was never, ever going to let her go. She was going to be his until the end of her days.

Anything and anyone that felt otherwise, wouldn't just have their lives ruined. Their lives would be taken by his very hands.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panted, crying out in praise. Her neck arched back, her face that of bliss. His eyes shut from the increased pleasure and he buried his face into her neck. His grip on her became tighter and he felt his teeth clenched. She felt so damn good. He could have never imagined this. This was beyond anything he could fathom or even dream of. This was bliss. What was real? What was an illusion? What was a dream? Whatever the answer was, he didn't give two shits about it. This was happening and so long as he spent even a moment like this, he couldn't care less what was real and what was fake. She was here, giving herself to him and he couldn't be more grateful for anything in his life. Not his wealth, not his business, not his home or cars. Not his clothes, accessories, or other material property belonging to him that he never cared for to begin with. None of that mattered; just her. Only her.

Damn it all, he wasn't going to be able to leave her anywhere. She needed to be with him at all times. Tonight, her entire body was his. Tonight and all other nights henceforth, every inch of her belonged to him. He would have her all he wanted. He'd do anything he wanted to her and making sure she had gone mad for him was one of the things he wanted. His other hand spread her other leg wider, thrusting even harder. Her body jumped against his with his thrust and he couldn't help but give out a groan.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, God, yes! S-Sasuke-kun!" She yelled and he felt a pleasurable burn claw into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist in a vice grip. Coupled with her saying his name, he was motivated to push himself even further. He'd push her to the breaking point, to the point where she had no choice but to scream for him. Again, like earlier, she was prey, caught in the eyes of a wolf, ready for its dinner.

Sakura yelled in ecstasy, the hand in his hair gripping tight and the other holding—scratching—his back. He groaned, each of his thrust becoming harder and harder until she was on cloud nine. She cried in absurd pleasure and Sasuke lost his mind. He panted and groaned, gritting his teeth as he relished in the extreme pleasure he never realized he needed. He lowered to kiss her bouncing mounds and Sasuke felt complete gratification at her screaming praise. In reaction, he slammed harder and harder, holding her even tighter while lifting her hips to penetrate her deeper. He hissed, slamming his pelvis against hers. His heated eyes gave a serious glare into hers and Sakura was hypnotized. He looked absolutely ruthless, but it was ruthless love for her that steamed in those dark eyes.

"All of you, belongs to me. _Me_ and _only me_." He growled out to her with absolution.

"Yes! _Yes_!" Sakura panted and moaned with each of his thrust, her mind gone to Sasuke. Sasuke was everything to her right now. He was all she wanted and needed. Just him and nothing else.

"I love you! I love you so much, Sasuke-kun! Only you!" She whimpered desperately and he pounded her even harder. He was sure he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head behind his closed eyelids from the increased pleasure. More. He needed more.

"Tell me...you're mine!" He grunted out, his brow furrowing in concentration. Sakura's pleasured eyes stared into his trying to meet his reckless thrust.

"I'm yours! I'm all yours! Ah!" Something was building near his naval causing him to thrust in and out of her even more recklessly. He was officially mindless, spreading her legs wider and their skin slapped together. He swore he felt himself get harder if that was even possible and her molten sheath was getting tighter.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, I-I'm almost there! I-I ca-can't— _Aaaaaaaaahh_!" She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and the euphoria racked her entire body a hundred fold compared to the other times Sasuke made her climax. Sasuke buried his face into her neck, groaning lengthily as her juices splashed against his member and urged him towards the same release Sakura felt. Just a little more. A little more.

"Fuck...S-Sakura…" He groaned in ecstasy, feeling her scratch into his back more. She chanted his name and his hands gripped her tighter. Sakura could only sob out with each slam he gave her. He hissed, shakily gasping when he felt a wild rush release from him. He continued pounding, spurting his seed into her and Sakura squealed in praise. He slammed a final time into her, remaining buried inside and rolling his hips against hers in ecstasy as they both panted from the activity. Her shining, glistening body trembled beneath him, whimpering and breathless. He stayed there his face against her in absolute rapture. This was the greatest thing he could have ever received. He had her love and he was so damn happy. He lifted to stare down at her, unable to stop from kissing her lips lovingly.

"T-That was...amazing." She mumbled, glowing beautifully. He rubbed his nose against hers, unable to stop from giving a soft chuckle. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Everything that just happened came reeling back full circle. She had just given herself to Sasuke Uchiha. This man had made love to her and she was smitten.

 _"What if he breaks your heart?"_ Indra's question floated around her head for a brief moment and Sakura truly didn't have the same answer of melancholic indifference that she had given to Indra earlier. She would be broken if he broke her heart. Destroyed. God, she didn't know what she was going to if he decided he didn't want her anymore. Her fearful thoughts ebbed away the instant he kissed her sweetly again.

"You are amazing." He muttered against her lips. She blushed, giving him a soft, beautiful smile, before a thought came into her head. Her gaze shifted away from his.

"How many times...have you…" Sakura started to ask but hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question. How many other women had this experience with Sasuke? What was it that left him with no one at his side the way she was? Was it her worst fear and that he simply used her to get into bed? Was she going to get dropped now that she had given herself to him? He said he loved her and she was certain they had just made love rather than meaningless sex. She felt it. Everything about it, from the words he whispered to her to the way he made love to her.

"This is the first…" He murmured, kissing her. Her eyes widened, earning an amused smirk when he got a look at her surprised face.

"Was it really that good?" He teased and Sakura chuckled. She gave another slightly embarrassed blush, drawing mindless circles on his chest.

"Maybe…you...just seemed to know everything that you were doing..." She answered back. He gave a soft sigh through his nose, watching a look of insecurity flash in her eyes. He was learning to catch those doubtful looks more and more and he was going to do everything in his power to silence those thoughts from her mind. He supposed it started with thinking of the best way he could explain how he knew what to do at all. He just did. He touched where he wanted to touch. Kissed and licked where he wanted. His experiments were part of the process and after tonight, he had hundreds of thousands of others he was most certainly going to try. He leaned in and kissed her.

He suddenly realized what his mother's words to his father may have meant. In a way...

"I loved you the way I wanted to." His whispered softly to her, caressing her face to look up at him. Her eyes met his and Sakura's heart fluttered to soaring heights. As always, if he was looking her in the eyes she knew he was telling her the truth. She kissed him lovingly.

"Sasuke-kun…" She murmured, rubbing to embrace him, one of her hands rubbing into his hair. His forehead fell against hers. He was in heaven. This was his heaven. This is what absolute bliss felt like. He didn't think he was going to ever be able to get enough. He needed this feeling every day and night. He had to keep her.

"Please don't ever leave me." He heard her whisper. Caressing her face still, he kissed her tenderly and whispered out a single word he had already decided upon.

"Never." She caressed his face with both hands, being doused with sweet kisses from his lips.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered between his kisses. He moved a bit, feeling his muscle inside her twitch back to life already from exhaustion. He groaned and Sakura gasped, feeling him beginning again. His strong arms traveled to grip her body and it absolutely melted into his. He was already kissing her neck, grinding his hips.

"A-Again? Ah!" She yelled out, feeling him already getting rough again. He smirked, nipping at her earlobe.

"I want to love you more, Sakura. I want to love all of you." He said huskily to her, starting to exit her. She gasped and whined when he was just at his tip and froze for a second, before he slid back in and repeated. He lifted to look at her, continuing this routine in a slowly and steady pace to watch her face turn into one of need. His eyes hazed, lowering to hover over her lips, sliding one of her legs over his forearms and spreading her legs wider.

"I'm going to love you the way I want to." Off he went to his newfound world of ecstasy that was her body. He indulged in his wildest and greatest dream to his heart's content. He already decided he'd touch her everywhere. Not a single inch of her was safe from him. This just might be the best night of his life. He became absolutely gluttonous and he was insatiable. The room resounded with her sounds of pleasure, his panting breaths and the bed creaking. Round two was just as blissful as the first, though he had to take a break afterwards for Sakura's sake. Even then, having her in his arms, he couldn't stop touching her body. He apologized when he couldn't hold back anymore and ended up putting her through round three.

When it was over, she fell asleep almost immediately when she laid against him and he bathed in the absolute glory. As exhausted as he was, he couldn't sleep from the absolute euphoria he felt. He could only stare down at the beauty in his arms. They were in the same position he woke up to, that one drunk night over a month ago. Of course there was the obvious difference of them being naked and slicked with sweat but that just made it all the more magical for him. He couldn't help stroking her hair or her bare shoulder like this. He couldn't get enough and the more he stared at her, the more smitten he became. Hours had passed though it was still night, he wished that every second of his days could be spent like this. He wished he didn't have to leave her ever. So, he stared for as long as he possibly could. He recalled every detail of their night and her features obsessively, to be sure that if he could close his eyes he could feel, hear and see everything as vividly as it had happened. Every moan, look, kiss and touch was seared into his mind and he had plenty of room in it for more.

In the dark and in his thoughts, with her asleep against his chest, his brow creased with the reminder that she wasn't safe. His most precious treasure was in danger from his adversaries and he was now even more desperate to secure her. She said so herself; he made her feel safe and he swore he would live up to that expectation. Nothing could happen to her. No one could touch her. He swore it to himself and to her despite his vow being unspoken. Then, he swore it to the many people who wanted her safe.

His phone ringing from somewhere in the room broke him from his bothersome thoughts. He glared murderously when he heard Sakura groan at the disturbance.

"Sasuke-kun…" She muttered against his neck, having tiredly tilted her head upwards towards him. He hushed her, kissing her forehead, while beginning to move.

"I'll get it. Go back to sleep." He muttered softly. She gave a displeased hum, moving off of him to allow him more space to sit up. He gave a glance towards her, watching her turn to her side and it was an instant addition to his reluctance. This was going to be what he hated most about leaving. He wanted to be by her side all night. Reluctantly, he stood from the bed, spotting the bright invention not too far off. He grudgingly picked up the device and glared at the caller ID. Unknown number. He walked out into the hallway, pausing to look back at Sakura again.

"Who is this?" He answered quietly, staring at her from the hallway.

 _"Hello...little brother."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed, maneuvering through the dark hallway and into the kitchen. Just in case he was about to get very angry, he didn't want to wake Sakura to this. He stopped into the kitchen, looking through the currently closed window blinds while trying to restrain himself for Sakura's sake. To think, he just had the best night of his life and of course, it had to be ruined somehow. That's always how his life had been anyway. He guessed it was too much to ask for just this one perfect night to stay perfect. Even growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth was an absolute bother.

Still, he had just made rounds of love to the woman he loved and she loved him. That was at least one thing that could go untouched. They were connected and he felt his bond to her feel stronger than ever.

And Sasuke was going to do anything he must to ensure that it would stay that way, forever.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked monotonously. He was officially back to feeling royally pissed and wrathfully motivated. He wanted answers now. He had to get to the bottom of everything as fast.

 _"I'm outside brother. I know you're with her...and I know you want to speak with me."_ Sasuke's glare hardened, feeling even more confused. Why was Itachi interfering? Why when he was working towards keeping the woman he loved safe was he getting in his way? Sasuke didn't know what to think. He had his unresolved issues with Itachi and his resentment, but he was just as certain that the elder Uchiha would not mean him harm. Especially not to Sakura.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. He sluggishly walked back to the bedroom, eyeing his sleeping woman. Damn. He wanted to go for round four right now. She had returned to laying on her back—the very position he had her all night—and he was all the more tempted as well as awed. Then for some reason, staring at her position pained him. One hand was by her face while the other stayed limply at her side. Her head was tilted slightly towards her open palmed hand and he watched as she slowly breathed in her slumber.

The position of her body, as alluring as it was, brought him an uncomfortable sense of deja vu that he could not pinpoint and something inside him grew even more resentment towards himself and his fated life. He was going to leave her like this and he didn't want to.

He slowly took a seat at her hip, trailing his fingers up and down her exposed legs. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He leaned down, placing soft, tender kisses along her cheek. At the very least, he didn't want her to wake up without him there. Who knew what kind of thoughts would be placed in her head if that was the case.

"Sakura…" He called out quietly.

"Mmm?" He smirked, seeing just how tired she was. He couldn't help himself during their activity and the fact that he still wanted more of her was scary, even to him.

"I'll be right back." She opened her eyes at this, eyeing him sleepily while wrapping her arms lazily around his neck to pull him down to her.

"Mmm…stay…stay." She whined tiredly. She kissed him, repeating that one word over and over between the smacking of their lips. He groaned in dismay, one of his hands caressing her face while the other held himself up. He was already losing his fighting resolve. She was already taking over him again. His mind and body only wanted her again.

"Come back to bed." She raspily commanded against his lips and her hand gently rubbed down his chest, sending shivers down his spine. His kisses became heavier, his hand against the bed began clenching into a fist. He was falling deeper into not wanting to leave one bit. He wanted to stay like this. He wanted to crawl right back into the messy sheets and embrace her in his arms all night. But even so, just for now, he needed to be torn from her. She was his priority in all things and he had to do this for her. Even if he had to leave her.

It was the worst thing he ever felt. He wondered just how selfish it was, to ask her to never leave him while he would have to leave her constantly. He would never let her go, but he would have to leave often.

For her. It was to protect and take care of her and that fact is what made it bearable.

"I won't take long. I promise. I just have to talk to Itachi downstairs." He kissed her heavily again. Hell no he wasn't going to take long. He wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. He had to. Hell, at this rate, round four was an absolute must when he got back to bed. She grumbled, obviously disappointed as well as easily defeated. Her body felt limp and exhausted. She didn't have the strength or willpower to plead with him to stay. He had absolutely ravished her to the point where her body protested any and all movement now that it was finally able to rest. He couldn't stop the snicker that sounded against her lips.

"Can't it wait until morning…?" She asked grudgingly, her eyes already closing again. He sighed, remaining quiet for a moment and stared at her resting face. He wished it could. In any other situation, he would have had it wait until morning. But this concerned her. This was about her safety.

"If it wasn't important, I would. Next time. I promise." She knew that. She knew he'd stay if it was something he could put off. It didn't change the fact that she wanted to hold him still. She wanted to feel his warm, firm body as she slept. She wanted to be in the comfort of his arms. It was selfish of her.

"Forgive me." He murmured, the affection and heaviness of his voice making her eyes open again. Again, there was that look of turmoil in his eyes. It was that same look she saw when he was at her door. The ever gentle stroke of the back of his fingers to her cheek bone, while meant for good intent, felt as if it was meant to ease her into a state of comfort and not just out of loving intimacy. It felt like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked, caressing his face. He turned into her palm, kissing it.

"It has nothing to do with you. Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle." He excused, grabbing her hand and kissing on top of it. Before he could let go, she grabbed his back. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of a so sudden and extremely late visit from Itachi. From the way Sasuke looked earlier, her alarm bells were ringing. Naruto did this all the time when they were younger. She knew the signs. He'd show up with a troubled look in his eyes that he'd dismiss or blame on something mediocre. He'd swear to her that everything was fine and alright. Right after, were the late night excuses from home. Hushed secrets between him and Shikamaru and others because he knew she would be forced to act, the moment she heard danger.

Then he'd do something stupid. Something dangerous. Naruto had gotten himself into plenty of situations over the premise of "keeping her safe" and of course she'd find out later; after the damage was already done. She hated it. She hated those nights when he came back, messily patched up and grinning at her with guilt.

"You...remember what I said, right?"

"About what?"

"...You can rely on me. Don't shut me out or leave me out of anything. I—" She was cut off with a tap to her forehead. She flinched, her tired eyes widening just a bit while he gave her a tender and equally amused smile. Her lips were captured by his, being gingerly kissed. Her mind was wiped of all doubts and worries. The lengthy kiss did well to end all her allegations and questions. When he pulled away to look into her eyes with that loving gaze she lost all thought. This all felt like a beautiful dream to her and she didn't want to wake up.

"I know. Stop worrying. It's just a quick talk. Get some rest. I'll be back upstairs as soon as it's done." He promised, staring into her eyes. He officially didn't want to leave her. This was his place of peace and happiness. In her arms. With her.

But to keep this, he must. For her. As she wished for, she was his everything now. He'd do anything to keep and protect his world. Even if it meant he had to go through the depths Hell and come out a demon.

"Are the spare keys in the usual spot?" He asked. He had made a few store runs without her while she would cook or shower and was no stranger to using the spare keys she had. As he had—regrettably and unfortunately—learned with Ino, she granted copies to her closest companions and people she trusted. She had said she would make him a pair someday. He smirked to himself.

The thought of being able to surprise Sakura in her home whenever he pleased after what they had done was too much entertainment to bear. He was going to make it another fantasy turned reality.

She nodded, receiving a final kiss. Staring at her for a moment longer and watching her turn a bit to go back to sleep, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her cheek one more time.

"I love you, Sakura." He murmured affectionately, brushing his lips softly against her cheek. He wanted to hear those words again. Just to be sure he didn't imagine it, he needed that verbal confirmation. He was certain this was real. He believed it to be anyway. His marks, still red, littered her neck and chest. He could still feel the slight burning of the many scratches she made down his back. There were even some on his shoulders and forearms. It made everything that happened all the more real. These were the physical proofs of their connection. Now, he just needed to hear her say it again. She smiled, caressing his arm. Her eyes opened to look into his.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered happily. Sasuke's heart raced in his chest, now motivated a thousand times more. Stroking her soft pink locks, he vowed that nothing was going to take her away from him. Not Itachi. Not anybody or anything. Twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers one last time in admiration of his resting beauty, he reluctantly stood from the bed.

He fished through his designated drawer for his "normal clothes" as Sakura preferred to call them when she said she bought them for him. He berated her for doing it that night but she only retorted back that there was no way he was comfortable in just his suits. Which was true. She bought him a pack of comfortable t-shirts, ranging in colors white, gray, navy blue and black. She also bought two pairs of comfortable sweatpants—one black, the other stony grey—and a pair of slip on sneakers. It was useless to try and give her back the money as she only spent it on him; next buying him jeans and more t-shirts. It was astonishing really. He had never had anyone do such a thing for him. His parents had probably stopped when he was a young boy.

He would never admit that she was right.

Placing on comfortable black sweats and a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt, he spared Sakura one last glance. She had already fallen fast asleep as indicated by her signature slow and heavy breathing. Her body had become completely relaxed; one with the bed and messy sheets as if she had morphed into it. He gazed up and down her body one more time before turning to leave.

"Hmmm...Sasuke-kun…" He heard just as he reached the exit of her bedroom. He froze in his step, doing everything in his power not to turn around. If he turned around, chances were that he'd stay. Just one look at her would be his undoing. If there was one thing he certainly came to terms with, it was that she was now officially both his resolve and his weakness. His strength and his kryptonite. He had to be strong. He had to go. For her, he had to go.

He walked out, with that sheer will on his mind, closing the bedroom door behind him. He grabbed the spare keys from a drawer in the kitchen, and locked her apartment door behind him.

As promised, the moment he stepped outside, Itachi stood at the bottom of the steps, leaning against his turned off motorcycle. The older brother uncrossed his arms, standing straight while Sasuke stepped down to meet with him. In his eyes was an already damning glare. Itachi noted it, already comprehending that Sasuke had found out about his meet with Saihara.

"Sasuke—"

"Explain yourself, Itachi. And it better be damn good." Sasuke snarled instantly. The brothers stared each other down, eye to eye. Itachi looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Explain what, brother?" Itachi stalled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. His body was protesting from excessive movement, was the only thing keeping him from grabbing by the collar. Sakura was right. This should have waited until morning.

"You know exactly what I speak of. Why did you go see Saihara? Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke got straight to the point without letting on that he knew more about that meeting. This was a test. Was Itachi going to lie or give him the truth?

"Sasuke...please, for once, just listen to me." Itachi sighed.

"I'm all ears." Sasuke shot back, crossing his arms. Itachi gave him a weary look before closing his eyes to collect himself. He was the older brother and while Sasuke didn't know it, he had made a lot of sacrifices for him, with the hopes of Sasuke living the best life he could. In hindsight, maybe some of those choices were wrong but nothing ever changed the fact that he did everything he could to protect and take care of Sasuke.

"It's...complicated, to say the leas—" Sasuke closed his eyes as he spoke and shook his head. The lingering effect of relaxation and drowsy rapture was now all gone as he understood how this was going to go. It was going to be the same thing it always was and for any other circumstance he would have let it off. Instead, this had to do with someone precious to him.

"Stop right there." Sasuke cut him off, silencing Itachi. Itachi looked back at him. Sasuke opened his eyes again, glaring into Itachi's eyes with a dark look in his.

"I've let you get away with those bullshit "It's complicated" explanations too many times to count in the past and you know what? Back then it was because I had stopped caring about what you did. I didn't give a damn. You always did whatever you wanted anyway and I had the damn company to run. Your little antics and side acts did not effect me or they were small, minimalistic inconveniences that I could get over." Sasuke growled out, trying to keep calm. It was somewhere in the middle of three in the morning. He just hoped he tired Sakura out enough and assured her enough to not leave bed.

"Sasuk—"

"You meeting with Saihara is my own fucking sword to my gut. So, I'm going to ask you again, and I want a straight answer. Why did you meet with Saihara?" Sasuke enunciated the question a second time, seething his words between gritted teeth. Itachi's brow furrowed, a stern look coming to his eyes.

"To assess him, Sasuke. Nothing more." Sasuke stared, now barely holding back from grabbing Itachi at his neck.

" _Bull shit_!" Sasuke snarled bluntly. Itachi's brow furrowed and Sasuke instantly knew what that meant. He wasn't expecting to be called out so quickly and Sasuke took that as an admission of guilt. It was obvious that not only had his older brother gone behind his back and tried to intervene with his plans, he had also attempted to hide it from him. Itachi obviously did not want Sasuke to know about it and that pissed him off even more.

"It's one thing to do whatever it is that you do with your own time, with your own resources, but it is a- _fucking_ -nother thing when it comes down to messing with what is mine!" Sasuke seethed angrily. Itachi tensed, giving Sasuke his own glare.

"Sasuke, you've known for years that even if I am not part of the company I make it my business to keep my own tabs on it. I only wanted to see Saihara's resolve, that's all." Itachi excused. Sasuke's glare intensified. As always, Itachi was lying and deflecting. Making excuses to cover his own agenda that Sasuke never had insight to.

"Probably the most ignorant thing I have ever done, was let you do that without repercussion. The company is none of your business. It's mine. It's been mine for the last five years and it's been off your damn hands for more than ten. So stay the hell out of my employee affairs." Sasuke warned irritably. Itachi sighed, staring at his younger brother with a pained guilt he was able to shield. Again, there was the resentment he knew he would always be faced with for a single decision in his past. He didn't blame Sasuke for being rigid and angry with him. It wasn't all that fair. How much of a normal life Sasuke had missed, because of their blood and inheritance was almost tragic. Sure, it wasn't all bad, considering how wealthy they were, but it was a solid and solemn fact that they were bound by only their father's will and blood. Their fun years as children were cut short at a young age and they could never bond further than that again. He loved his little brother. He loved him very much and that's why he chose the path he did.

The alternative was not a decision he could live with.

 _"You are older than Sasuke. Whatever happens, you will be the heir to the Uchiha name, however I'm giving you the choice to choose in what way, because I never had one, Itachi. This world is ruthless. I wish there was another way to provide you both with an easy life and certain future...but you are my son and for that, I am sorry."_

 _"If you do not wish to accept this part of the family business, then I will have Sasuke take your place instead. It is as simple as that."_

They had been dealt a shitty hand of cards for life. Rich and wealthy, but in a dangerous world with dangerous adversaries who wanted to take everything from them out of greed. Their father tried his best to protect them from it all, only to—

 _"Take care of Sasuke."_

"Forgive me, Sasuke." He apologized quietly, looking to the ground. Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't need an apology, Itachi." He growled out.

"That being said, what do you know about Orochimaru and Danzo?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms. Itachi sighed, crossing off one of the scenarios he had calculateJud before. Sasuke was obviously stepping his foot down, but as much as Itachi wanted indulge him, that's where he had to draw the line.

"...Sasuke, trust me when I tell you, it is best for you to stay away from Orochimaru as much as possible. You don't understan—"

"I've never understood anything. You never told me anything. When we were kids, teens and even now, you won't tell me anything." Sasuke growled. There was a tense moment of silence before Itachi looked away solemnly.

"It wasn't anything you needed to be concerned with. It had nothing to do with you Sasuke." Itachi stated quietly. Sasuke's teeth gritted. It was the same argument between them over and over. Itachi was never around and did whatever he wanted and Sasuke was left mostly alone. As much as he loved his family, it was not like they were there often. Itachi especially. They shared few happy memories together and the only thing Sasuke could remember receiving from Itachi was nothing but excuses and cheap explanations. Explanations like the one he gave now.

It was fucking selfish in Sasuke's eyes. Worse, he appeared to share in Itachi's habit, doing the same thing to Sakura. He gave her vague and deflecting answers only to lose himself to her.

"This situation has _everything_ to do with me!" Sasuke yelled out with impatience and slight frustration. He said he'd do anything for Sakura and now he had become a contradiction to himself. He did the very thing he hated Itachi doing and he was angry enough that he had done it to Sakura! Itachi looked back into Sasuke's eyes, watching him take calming breaths.

"I know it was Orochimaru who bailed out Danzo and we both know about Danzo's grudge against me. That bastard hurt Sakura, because of me and you want to try and tell me that this has nothing to do with me? He paid to have me killed Itachi, even before Sakura came into the picture!" Sasuke growled lowly. His hands clenched into fist.

"You shouldn't get involved, Sasuke! None of you should be involved! This is not your fight!" Itachi pressed.

"I was already involved. This is already my fight and where I didn't start it, I am sure as hell going to end it. He made it personal, the moment Sasori raised his gun to Sakura's face!" The younger Uchiha growled stubbornly. Itachi's brow furrowed. Now he was losing his patience and he didn't want to fight with Sasuke, but this was getting ridiculous. Sure, Sasuke had no idea of the many sacrifices he had made for him, but the least he could do was hear him out.

"So, I take it you're not going to give me anything regarding Orochimaru or Danzo?" Sasuke concluded grudgingly. Itachi gave a hard, stern look and said nothing. The silence being given as his answer, Sasuke decided he was absolutely fed up with Itachi for the night and just maybe, for the rest of his life. He turned around, already ascending the steps back into Sakura's apartment building.

"Tsk. Why did I bother to think you'd be any help at all?" He grumbled. Itachi's eyes pained.

"I'm…just trying to protect you...little brother." Itachi said quietly. Sasuke stopped on the step he was on, turning around instantly with a look of scorn in his eyes. Protect him?

"So, to protect me, you'd rather risk Sakura's safety." He seethed angrily. His hands clenched into tight fists, walking back down towards the man he was now even more furious with. Itachi lifted his eyes incredulously, shocked Sasuke would twist his actions in such a way.

"Of course not, Sasuke! Don't you understand?! You'll only increase the chances of her getting hurt, _again_ , if you get involved and imagine if you're the one that gets hurt before she does! It will be worse! She's powerless against men like Orochimaru and Danzo! Just stay out of this! Keep as many people as you can out of this!" Itachi raised his voice this time. Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a nearby car. He had enough. He may be fatigued from his activities with Sakura, but he had long since lost his patience.

"Shut your mouth and get through your head one thing." Brother glared into brother, the intense, sharp eyes they had both been born with burning with hard feelings and antagonism.

"If your protection, means that Sakura goes unprotected, I don't want it. I won't let anyone hurt her, ever again. Everything I am doing on my end is for her protection and her safety. If her, or anyone else I care for is in harm's way, I _will_ protect them myself, even if that means I am in harm's way! So, stay _out_ of my way!" His angered tone was final and sure. His words made Itachi's eyes widen.

 _"Are you sure, Itachi? Once you've chosen this path, there is no going back. I won't be able to protect you from them afterward either. Everyone you love and care for will be a target of your enemies."_

 _"Yes, Father. Besides...if having your protection means that Sasuke or anyone else I care for will get hurt, I'd rather...I'd rather protect him myself. If to put myself in harm's way is the only way I can do that, then so be it."_

 _"...As expected of my son."_

So, it was true. The resolve in his eyes was unmistakable. His little brother had managed to at least find love. His sacrifices were not in vain as he had been starting to feel for the last couple of years. He had been waiting for many years for Sasuke to find something in this life to be happy about. He was relieved and happy. Sasuke had _something normal_ in his life.

Itachi now had another decision to make. One that he had already made in this very moment, with the revelation that his foolish, stubborn, stupid, hard headed, passionate little brother was in love.

Sakura would be protected at all cost. For Sasuke.

"I don't care what you do from here on out, but if you get in my way, if Sakura gets hurt because of something you did, I swear on mother's grave—"

"I knew you were foolish and stubborn, but I never would have guessed just how damn blind you are." Itachi snarled suddenly, cutting off Sasuke's seething sentence. The youngest Uchiha glared menacingly, bringing back a fist to punch him, only to be countered, fast and hard. Itachi had switched their placing, twisting Sasuke's thrown arm behind his back and slamming him face first against the same car he had been slammed against. Sasuke grunted in slight pain, glaring back at Itachi with a brewing storm of hate. Yes, he resented Itachi. He had long resented the brother who quite literally abandoned him but it wasn't until now that he felt a hatred towards him. Not like this.

"Listen well, brother. You are not cautious enough." Itachi said sternly. Sasuke's eyes widened, filling with bewilderment as Itachi released him. He turned back to face Itachi, eyeing him suspiciously. For the first time ever, he felt like Itachi was actually talking to him. He was actually going to explain something for once.

"If I can find out about Saihara, so can Orochimaru. It is even possible that he already knows about him and is biding his time. He could already have a plan in place and we don't know what trump cards he has along with Danzo." Itachi continued to brief. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed taking in the information.

"That being said, you are not equipped to protect Sakura. Hiring bodyguards is not safe unless they are those you trust personally. We can't leave out that any agency you attempt to hire from has their pockets lined with their money." Itachi furthered on and Sasuke clicked his tongue. He hadn't truly considered Itachi's points, not to the fullest anyway. He figured he could stay away from those already having had affiliation with the two. The way Itachi was phrasing things, it sounded like their reach was much farther than he had assumed.

"However, if we were to move her to a secure location...the mansion, for instance," Itachi said, sparking shock into Sasuke's eyes. Moving Sakura into the Uchiha Mansion? After they had just...that was too soon to even ask. Itachi eyed the flustered look and couldn't help the amusement in his eyes. His purposely closed them and turned his head. His little brother truly was an easy read.

"She would be very hard to get to, even if her location had been found." Itachi finished his suggestion. Sasuke's eyes shifted. Confining Sakura? Was that the answer to his questions? What would she say?

 _"Sakura, I want you to stay in the mansion. You will be escorted to and from there only."_ That was something he would probably say. He looked deep into his heart, where Sakura's very essence had been etched into him. They were one. He could find her answer in himself and when he did, he gave an amused scoff. He could see the incredulous glare in her green eyes and the displeased scowl she'd give.

"That's not an option. Not a chance in hell." Sasuke said quietly. That's what she would say. Itachi's brow furrowed, looking to Sasuke with confusion.

"What do you mean? It's the best option you have. The mansion is the most secure place for her."

"Sakura will never stand for it." Itachi silenced, staring at his brother in awe. Sasuke, still under the effects of making love to her, despite his anger, sighed tiredly and a tender smile made its way to his lips. As he recalled her words from before their activities, he knew Sakura wasn't going to be some locked up princess in a castle. Especially while he played her knight in shining armor. That was the true answer. She was not a damsel in distress.

"She won't just hide away because I ask her to. It will only call her to action because that's how she is. Nothing more, nothing less. She's so stubborn. I want her out of this as much as possible, so I don't want her to notice she's being guarded, otherwise, the damn woman will be on a warpath. And with the cruise coming in just another seven days, I won't be around to protect her myself." Sasuke admitted grudgingly.

"I have Suigetsu guarding her at all times, but of course Suigetsu can't guard her twenty-four-seven." He voiced out his worries. Now he was even more stressed about things. He could ask Sebastian...but then there was when she was out and about. When she went to bars or hung out with her friends, she was free spirited and definitely confident in her ability to protect herself and he did not deny her skill. But it was due to that confidence and independence that he was certain, Sakura would dismiss any notion of being followed or guarded.

Itachi cleared his throat. Sasuke eyed him.

"This looks like it's time for me to use my resources, Sasuke." Itachi spoke. Sasuke gave a stern look.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Itachi have a gentle smirk.

"I am officially under your employment. Family discount of course. Free of charge." Itachi stated, with no room for argument. Sasuke glared and scoffed. He saw no reason to entrust Sakura's safety to a man who quite often walked out and abandoned him all these years.

"You? I know you have your partnerships and trades from whatever the hell is that you do for work, but how can you assure me whoever you hire won't have their hands in Orochimaru or Danzo's pockets like you suggested?" Sasuke interrogated. As a matter of fact, if he thought about it that way, it was basically the same as hiring from another agency. It would be a coin toss.

"They are people I trust, Sasuke. All I ask is that you trust me." Itachi said softly. Sasuke stared with slight reluctance and unease. Trust Itachi? To be honest, as much as he resented his brother, he did trust him. Itachi, though he was a nuisance, had always shown to be on his side. He always acted in his favor and even a partner if his revenge on Danzo wasn't proof enough of that, but, that was back when it wasn't something this important to him. She wasn't a multibillion dollar enterprise he had been tasked with to take care of. She was more than that. She was worth way more than his Sakura was everything to him. This was not something he wanted to make a single mistake in. He wasn't sure he could trust Itachi that much. He wasn't sure he trusted anyone that much. Not even Naruto. That's how important she was to him.

"Some of them are even people you know. I can guarantee twenty-four-seven service and she won't even notice." Itachi pitched and Sasuke shifted his gaze in contemplation. He didn't have a hundred percent confidence in this option but when he considered the alternatives it was his only one. It was the safest option no matter how risky he felt it was.

He had to put faith in Itachi...and it wasn't the riskiest decision he made in his years of business, but it would be the one he took the most consideration into.

"You've never told me, what is it you do for work? You run an agency?"

"Something like that...amongst other things." He answered vaguely. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, deciding not to press on that matter. He didn't really care what Itachi did and it was obvious he wasn't going to give him a straightforward answer. Even so, it was true that Itachi's employment history remained a mystery to Sasuke. The elder brother never asked for money and would take a number of trips throughout the year to different countries. As a matter of fact, Itachi traveled more often than he did. How could he trust that Sakura would be safe if Itachi never stuck around to begin with? How could he trust Itachi, when he had no idea about his life to begin with? He gave a reserved look of disapproval.

"...If you fail me, I won't forgive you." Sasuke said, walking back upstairs. This had already taken longer than he wanted it to. He was exhausted. As a matter of fact, between his fatigue from making love to Sakura and the excess stress he had from this conversation, he might just settle for only cozying up in bed with Sakura. Damn, he didn't want to go to the office in a few short hours. Sakura had been right earlier, bringing up that stupid conference.

The signings for Sakura Care would be finalized. The big reveal would come either through Anko's platform, or next month during the official news interview. He hoped she would be pleased.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke sighed deeply, closing his eyes and craning his neck back in a sort of prayer. His patience was at its end and he prayed for any deity to give him strength.

"What…"

"Did something happen? You have scratches…I noticed on your arm when I countered you."

There was no stopping the smirk that plastered on Sasuke's lips in an instant.

"It's none of your business." He said as monotonous as possible. Itachi raised an eyebrow, watching his brother bring out keys and walk into the apartment building like it was his own. Itachi's sharp eyes then caught a few more when he was beneath the building light. More scratches seemingly on his back?

Itachi turned, slowly walking to his motorcycle and sitting on it for a moment. His suspicious smirk turned slightly smug before he started his engine and rode off.

After sending Sebastian an order to be here for Sakura in the morning via text, Sasuke walked back into the bedroom immediately after locking up the apartment. He stopped at the entryway, feeling a mixture of relief and comfort she was still in the same position. He kept his footsteps light and moved to take off his shirt, which he let fall from his hands and to the floor with indifference. As softly as he could, he laid back down beside her and pulled her gently to face him. He could stare at her forever if he was allowed and he spent God knows how long doing so. He traced everything a thousand times from the length and curve of her eyelashes to the fullness of her lips. Her cute button nose that contrasted her high cheekbones. He supposed—and hoped—that he could have peace of mind now that she was protected. He had everything this world could offer. Wealth, success, good looks and never did his life feel more complete than when he was with her.

He placed his lips against her forehead, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I'll always protect you. No matter what." He murmured. He heard his phone ring again, this time from its place in his pocket. He glared, grabbing the thing and silencing it before it could disturb Sakura. It was his alarm. The only damn connection he had to his life that separated him from her and it was calling him back. He hadn't realized so much time had passed already. His face showed strife when he glanced back down at her.

He truly was a selfish man. He was so damn selfish and he didn't feel wrong about it either.

With a sigh he stood from bed again and intended to walk towards the shower before he glanced at her again. He remembered Itachi's question and certainly his suit would do well to cover him up. Her not so much. A haughty smirk made its way to his lips, as it had every time he remembered those sounds she made. The way her body surrendered to him. It was the best, selfish night of his life.

He'd let her have the day off.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I made you guys wait long but please try to understand I still haven't been able to get a new laptop with my budgets and my bills** **.**

 **Sasuke: Hn. Work harder for more money.**

 **I CAN BARELY AFFORD MY PHONE BILL! ( T-T ) I ALREADY WORK HARD ENOUGH!**

 **Sasuke: Get a second job.**

 **THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE?!**

 **Sakura: -walking in- Hey! I heard Lone Wolf screaming. How was the chapter?**

 **-having mental breakdown- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

 **Sakura: -raises eyebrow- Uuhhh?**

 **Sasuke: -flashes behind and grabs waist- Tsumaaa...**

 **Sakura: I-I know that tone...A-Anata...wait!**

 **Sasuke: -disappears with Sakura-**

 **I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!**


End file.
